Zootopia y los seres humanos
by Predalien-Gaiden
Summary: Han pasado 4 meses desde que Judy y Nick encontraron al mamífero faltante. Y algo asombroso ocurre el primer visitante Humano llega a Zootopia, pero con su llegada habrá tanto maravillosos beneficios como terribles consecuencias, ya que alguien de su pasado llego con el. Rating M porque contendrá escenas fuertes y violentas explicitas y una que otra mala palabra.
1. Chapter 1

Zootopia y los seres humanos

 **Hola y como están lectores de fanfiction este es mi primer fanfiction, y como ya saben es de Zootopia y antes de empezar quiero aclarar que no soy dueño de Zootopia, ni de ninguno de los personajes que utilizare (excepto mis oc´s) y que el drama estará basado en la película del director cinematográfico Collin Trevorrow, jurassick world.** **RECALCO** **no soy dueño de la películas anteriores, los derechos pertenecen a Disney, universal, Amblin Entertainment y** **Legendary Pictures. El único propósito de esta obra es entretener. Bueno, sin más preámbulo, comencemos.**

 **Prólogo**

Era una noche fría y oscura, con nubes negras y relámpagos cubriendo el cielo nocturno pero sin una pisca de lluvia a la vista en el enorme bosque que se encuentra a las fueras de la ciudad utópico-metropolica de Zootopia. Única señal de vida, una luz anaranjada en el muro de un cubil donde un famoso grupo criminal de la ciudad mamífero Zootopia, los tres cráneos, usaban para refugiarse del frio y ocultarse de la policía que siempre los asechaba sin compasión. El grupo criminal enteramente conformado por 3 lobos estaba degustando de unos jamones que asaron en su pequeña, pero cliente fogata mientras veían con malicia y diversión a un niño humano de 6 años de edad, temblando del miedo, atado de manos y pies en un rincón del cubil, estaba en posición fetal.

¨Jeje!, Mírenlo, parece un pobre ratoncito¨.-Dijo con malicia un lobo joven de color gris, de unos 22 años, vestido de un chaleco negro, con pantalones del mismo color, con un cráneo de lobo con un rayo en su ojo izquierdo de color blanco pintado en su hombro, de ojos color azul mientras degustaba su jamón y veía al pobre niño.

¨Sí. Si nuestro ¨hijo¨ adoptivo no hubiera intentado huir, no se hubiera ganado un lugar en nuestra lista de victimas¨.-Respondió otro lobo de color ocre grisáceo, de unos 27 años, vestido igual que se compañero de crímenes, de ojos color canela.-¨Que haremos con el, jefe?¨.-Pregunto el lobo mientras tomaba su jamón y le daba una ruidosa mordida.

¨Jejeje, nos ¨divertiremos¨ con el hasta que muera¨.-Respondió con maldad y frialdad el lobo líder, de color negro como la noche, ojos color carmín, de 35 años, esta vestido igual que sus compañeros solo que de un color mas azulado para no confundirse con su ropa.

Al oír eso el niño inmediatamente dejo de temblar y el mismo pudo oír los latidos de su corazón acelerándose cada vez mas, sus pupilas se dilataban a la par de su ritmo cardiaco y conforme mas se aceleraban sus latidos mas se dilataban sus pupilas, su ritmo llego al limite y de repente sus pupilas se agrandaron tanto que taparon los iris de sus ojos color café, y un odio y rabia fuera de este mundo se manifestaron y radiaron en su mirada.

A los tres cráneos a pesar de que no lo estaban viendo se les erizo el pelo del miedo y pararon de comer en seco pues sintieron como repentinamente cambio la energía del ambiente, el silencio que ellos consideraban cómodo cambio por un aire tétrico que ellos sabían que fue así por que lo sintieron en los huesos con las orejas aplanadas voltearon a ver al niño y tan pronto hicieron eso el niño repentina y violentamente rompió sus ataduras sin ninguna dificultad, corrió hacia los tres cráneos y se lanzo sobre ellos mientras gritaba con furia pero no era una rabia ordinaria, y estos gritaron del terror y del miedo. Luego repentinamente todo se puso oscuro, literal, pues la briza que genero su carrera apago la fogata.

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones**

 **Sé que rompí la esencia de Zootopia donde los humanos nunca existimos, pero mi imaginación creo una historia donde los humanos interactúan tanto con los animales antropomórficos o ¨civilizados¨ como con los salvajes (Reptiles, aves e insectos, ya que esta confirmado que en Zootopia solo hay mamíferos como habitantes) y en mi opinión personal lo anterior es una idea original o muy original.**

 **Para que puedan entender un poco mejor mi historia, les recomiendo que mínimo vean el tráiler de Zootopia y lean la trama de la película.**

Les pido disculpas si el primer capitulo fue algo corto, pero si logre dejarlos con suspenso y preguntándose que pasara después, esa era la intención. Y también les pido tolerancia, Por favor, este es mi primer fic.


	2. chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: Bienvenido a Zootopia**

 **18 años después del prólogo.**

En la entrada de un garaje de una casa, en México, un humano adulto joven de 18 años, de ojos color café, pelo corto marrón oscuro, usa lentes de armazón color negro, con ropa color gris, tanto pans como camisa, lleva un crucifico y botas estilo militar de la 2da guerra mundial color azul celeste. Estaba forcejeando para cerrar la puerta trasera del auto de sus padres, que estaba lleno de equipaje, después de un par de minutos que fue una tortura para el, finalmente logro cerrar la puerta.

¨Vamos! ¡Papa, mama!, voy a perder mi vuelo!¨.-Grito el joven adulto de físico esbelto y un poco musculoso, llamado Daniel (a falta de algún actor de voz que me convenza voy a describir su voz) es rápida, ni aguda, ni grave, ni profunda, joven, y casi siempre habla con un tono serio, y un poco amargado.

Al ver que nadie salía entro a su casa y los busco. Y encontró a su padre, bien peinado, con un pantalón negro y una camisa negra con una franja roja en el cuello de esta.

¨¡Papa! vámonos, mi vuelo sale en…vio su reloj digital.¨-50 minutos¨.-Dijo un poco alterado.

¨Tranquilo hijo, el aeropuerto esta a 30 minutos, 45 con trafico¨.-Dijo tranquila y relajadamente su padre.

¨Y cuantos minutos serán para que subas al auto?¨.-Pregunto Daniel saliendo de la habitación.

La madre de Daniel ya estaba afuera esperando junto al auto. Llevaba una blusa con color y patrón de piel de leopardo, solo que color siena todo, en vez de ocre, tenía el pelo recogido perfectamente en un moño que terminaba en su nuca y pantalones azules marinos. En eso salen Daniel, su padre y los hermanos de Daniel para despedirse de él.

¨Mándame fotos todos los días, quiero saber como es allá¨.- Dijo la hermana de Daniel mientras caminaba al lado de este.

¨Sí, sí, lo haré, mana¨.- Dijo Daniel mientras se detenía y la abrazaba para despedirse.

¨Hijo, no te vas a la guerra, ya vámonos¨.-Dijo el padre de Daniel interrumpiendo el abrazo fraternal de sus hijos.

Daniel rodó los ojos sin romper el abrazo y después de 12 segundos rompieron el abrazo, y se dirigió a su hermano mayor.

¨Adiós, le vil¨.-Dijo Daniel de manera poco amable y amistosa, ya que el y su hermano no tienen una relación precisamente buena.

¨Adiós, burrencio¨.-Dijo el hermano mayor de Daniel de la misma forma poco amable y amistosa de su hermano.

Daniel abrió la puerta del auto pero antes de entrar a este con su dedo índice le dio un piquetazo a su hermano en donde se ubica el hígado (un piquetazo fuerte).

¨HEY!¨.-Grito su hermano y alcanzo a regresarle la acción pero en el brazo.

¨Ahh!¨.-Grito de dolor Daniel mientras se sobaba el brazo.-¨ ¡Oye!, solo estaba jugando¨.

¨Mmjhm¨.-Dijo gimiendo el hermano de Daniel con fastidio mientras rodaba los ojos.

Daniel entro al auto, cerro la puerta, y su padre empezó a conducir rumbo al aeropuerto, y los hermanos de Daniel se despedían de ellos agitando sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el aeropuerto Daniel y sus padres estaban en la terminal, en la entrada para acceder al avión.

¨Volveré en un mes¨.-Dijo Daniel mientras abrazaba a sus padres, primero su madre y luego a su padre. Después de 20 segundos rompieron el abrazo.

¨Estoy muy orgullosa de ti por hacer este viaje solo para visitar a tu amigo, diviértete, y recuerda siempre haz lo que te diga tu corazón¨.-Dijo la madre de Daniel mientras lo veía a los ojos y ponía su mano sobre su pecho donde se ubica el corazón.

Daniel siguió con su vista el brazo de su madre hasta su pecho, levanto la cabeza, la miro a los ojos y le sonrió.

¨Buen viaje, hijo¨.- Dijo el padre de Daniel con una sonrisa mientras le revolvía el cabello con su mano.

Daniel simplemente les sonrío y asintió con la cabeza, para luego entrar al acceso del avión.

¨¿Crees que estará bien?¨.-Pregunto la madre de Daniel a su esposo mientras veía a su hijo caminando por el acceso.

¨Claro amor, sabe cuidarse solo y sabe artes marciales, si alguien se mete con él puede darle su merecido¨.-Dijo el padre de Daniel confiado.

¨Pero recuerda que no sabe moverse por las ciudades¨.-Dijo preocupada la madre de Daniel.

¨Oye, seguramente su amigo conoce la ciudad estará bien¨.-Respondió el padre de Daniel viendo a su esposa a los ojos, para luego redirigirlos al acceso, justo cuando Daniel volteo para despedirse de ellos con su mano, y ellos le regresaron la despedida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de un vuelo de 3 horas y media, Daniel finalmente llego a su destino, Michigan, pero ahí no es donde vive su amigo, su amigo vive en Zootopia y los seres humanos absolutamente desconocen que existe y donde se encuentra.

Daniel como pudo se las arreglo para poder llegar a una de las entradas secretas que dan a Zootopia, después de 2 horas finalmente llego a donde su amigo le dijo que estaba oculto el túnel, en el centro del Bosque nacional Huron-Manistee desde afuera aparentemente parecía una cueva enorme pero eso era solo una pantalla ya que su interior dejaba mucho mas de que hablar. Daniel entro a la cueva pero al poner un pie en esta se oyó el rugido primitivo de un oso pero Daniel lo ignoro y entro, ya que su amigo le dijo que eso era algo así como un sistema de alarma de seguridad para espantar a los humanos y así impedir que entren a ¨curiosear¨.

Al entrar vio a varios animales antropomórficos caminando en dirección a algún lugar era como las vías de una estación del tren subterráneo solo que sin vías y sin anden, era un amplio pasillo con aspecto de cueva y era hermoso. Desde el comienzo hasta el fin tenia forma de arco apuntado, tenia agujeros en la bóveda el cual su función era que son tragaluces para iluminar la cueva y el resto de la bóveda tenia diamantes preciosos de forma romboide de color verdoso transparente que brillaban de noche siendo esta la fuente de iluminación nocturna del túnel y mide aproximadamente 1 kilómetro de largo, 10 metros de ancho y 15 metros de alto.

Daniel se metió en la multitud de animales y mientras caminaba por el túnel noto que todos los animales que lo notaban lo veían raro y no era para menos pues él era el único humano ahí y para los animales antropomórficos, los humanos eran como extraños que no daban buena espina. Pero un niño que era un hurón se le hizo curioso aquel extraño, soltó la pata de su madre y corrió por la multitud hacia Daniel.

¨¡JERRY!,¡ Vuelve aquí!¨.- Grito preocupada su madre Lori Terrynger, una hurón de 27 años, pelaje color marrón, ojos color azul, esta vestida con una blusa color café grisáceo y pantalones tintos, lleva aretes de oro con rubíes en ellos y una bolsa color rojo. (Su voz es la de Anne Hathaway, que doblo a perla la guacamaya spix azul de la película rio).

Jerry no pudo oírla por que se alejó rápidamente y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a Daniel que estaba a unos 25 metros de distancia, cuando al fin lo alcanzo lo saludo amablemente.

¨Hola¨.-Dijo Jerry amablemente y con una adorable sonrisa inocente mientras caminaba al lado de Daniel, tiene 10 años, pelaje color marrón rojizo, ojos color café claro y esta vestido con una camisa de cuello color amarilla y jeans (Su voz es la de Dickie Jones quien presto su voz al legendario personaje animado de Disney, Pinocho, solo que mas aguda).

Al oír el hola Daniel volteo a donde vino la voz y vio al adorable niño hurón caminando a la par suya, tuvo que mirar al piso ya que él es una veces mas alto que él(Jerry mide 30 centímetros y Daniel entre 1.75 y 1.85 metros).

¨Oh!, hola¨.-Le respondió Daniel con una sonrisa.

¨No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?¨.-Pregunto curioso Jerry.

¨No, no lo soy¨.-Respondió Daniel aun sonriendo ya que el niño se le hacia muy tierno.

¨Entonces, ¿Qué hace aquí?¨.-Pregunto Jerry.

¨Vengo a visitar a un amigo que vive en la ciudad¨.-Respondió Daniel.

¨Ah!, y cuanto mide la ciudad?¨.-Pregunto Jerry.

¨Mucho¨.-Respondió Daniel mientras se encogía de hombros.

¨Y, ¿Cuánto pesa?¨.-Pregunto nuevamente Jerry.

¨Jaja!, eso no tiene sentido¨.-Dijo Daniel entre risas.

Lori vio que su hijo y aquel extraño ser estaban hablando y riendo, pensando que quería meterle ideas en la cabeza u algo peor, quería ir por su hijo, pero siempre que lo intentaba algún animal grosero o distraído le cerraba el paso, y como ella era una mujer muy noble y humilde no reclamaba, ni reprochaba en lo mas mínimo, y tuvo que verse forzada a irse por las orillas del túnel.

Daniel y Jerry estuvieron hablando y riendo por otros 20 minutos hasta que se encontraron a unos 30 metros de la enorme entrada principal de Zootopia, es un arco del triunfo con puertas de madera color siena de 8 metros de alto, 4 y medio de ancho, de color blanco y con letras grandes de color rojo que decían ¨Bienvenido a Zootopia¨. Y a unos 10 metros de Daniel y Jerry, Daniel vio algo o mas bien dicho a alguien que lo hizo sonreír, (Imaginen como en las películas, que la cámara la toma de los pies y va subiendo lentamente hasta la cabeza) era un zorro de 25 años, de físico delgado y un poco alto, de pelaje color rojizo, con una camisa hawaiana color verde, pantalones cafés grisáceos, corbata de franjas en patrón de color: Purpura, magenta, llevaba unos lentes oscuros para el sol y sostenía un cartel que decía ¨Daniel¨ escrito en este y tenia dibujada una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro.

¨Ese es mi amigo. Bueno, hasta luego Jerry¨.-Dijo Daniel mientas ponía una rodilla al piso para estar mas a su altura y extendía la mano para despedirse, pero Jerry en vez de estrechar su mano se lanzo a él y le dio un gran abrazo de oso.

¨Adiós Daniel¨.-Dijo Jerry sin romper el abrazo, con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa dando a entender que estaba disfrutando el abrazo.

Daniel no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente y le regreso el abrazo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Lori al fin logro abrirse paso hasta su hijo pero detuvo sus antiguas intenciones al ver a su hijo y a aquel extraño abrazándose, esa escena le llego al corazón y sonrío, ya que eso le hizo llegar un recuerdo de cuando Jerry y su difunto esposo, es decir; su padre, se abrazaban, aplano las orejas y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al recordar eso mientras ponía una pata sobre su pecho. Después de 20 segundos Daniel y Jerry rompieron el abrazo y se vieron a los ojos con una sonrisa cálida cada uno, cuando los vio romper el abrazo aun conmovida Lori se les acerco y Jerry la vio.

¨Mama!¨.- Grito Jerry alegre mientras corría a su madre y la abrazaba.

¨Hijo!, hijo mio¨.-Exclamo Lori abrazándolo, para luego separarlo un poco pero aun sosteniéndolo de los brazos.-¨¡Jerry Terrynger!, Jamás vuelvas a irte así!, casi me das un susto de muerte¨.-Dijo con lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y con las orejas aplanadas.

Jerry aplano las orejas al verla así y puso una cara completamente triste.

¨Perdón, perdóname mama, no era mi intención¨.-Dijo Jerry al borde del llanto y se arrojó a su madre abrazándola y se puso a llorar en sus hombros.

¨Esta bien hijo, esta bien…solo no vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez¨.-Dijo Lori mientras conformaba a su hijo acariciándole la espalda. Y Jerry asintió con la cabeza sin romper el abrazo.

Daniel los vio con una sonrisa. Luego de 30 segundos Lori y Jerry rompieron al fin el abrazo, y Lori dirigió su mirada a Daniel y se le acerco.

¨Perdón¨.-Dijo Lori con un poco tristeza y pena.

¨¿Porque?¨.-Pregunto Daniel confundido y extrañado.

¨Creí que querías meterle ideas en la cabeza a mi hijo, pero cuando los vi abrazándose, me di cuenta de que sus intenciones eran puras y nobles¨.-Respondió Lori con una pequeña sonrisa y con las orejas ligeramente inclinadas hacia atrás.

¨No se preocupe, es un buen niño¨.-Dijo Daniel levantando sus maletas y ganándose una sonrisa de Jerry, iba a irse pero no sin antes revolverle el pelo de la cabeza a Jerry.

¨Espera!¨.-Dijo Lori a Daniel, él se detuvo y volteo a verla.

¨¿Sí?¨.-Pregunto Daniel.

¨¿Quien eres tu?¨.-Pregunto Lori con intriga.

Daniel tomo su pata y la estrecho.

¨Me llamo Daniel, madam¨.-Contesto Daniel, volvió a levantar sus maletas y comenzó a caminar hacia su amigo.

¨Y, ¿Qué tipo de animal eres?¨.-Pregunto Lori levantando un poco la voz para que la oyera, ya que Daniel se estaba alejando.

¨Un humano¨.-Respondió Daniel también levantando la voz para que lo oyera.

Tan pronto dijo eso todos los animales que lo oyeron se quedaron sin aliento y boquiabiertos al mismo tiempo que hacían la típica expresión de sorpresa mientras levantaban las orejas y sus colas con sorpresa.

¨Un humano¨.-Fue lo único que pudo decir Lori aun sorprendida por la respuesta.

Los animales que estaban delante de Daniel le abrían paso, como si fuera un especie de dios para ellos u algo así, se le acerco al zorro que tenia el letrero.

¨¿Nick Wilde?¨.-Pregunto Daniel ya estando lo suficientemente cerca del zorro para que oyera su volumen de voz normal.

¨¿Sí?¨.-Dijo Nick mientras bajaba sus lentes oscuros mostrando sus ojos color verde para verlo directo a los ojos (Como aun no conocemos o en mi caso no conozco la voz de Jason Bateman así es como me imagino la voz de Nick; es rápida, madura, ni grave, ni aguda, ni profunda, y casi siempre habla con tono amable, pacifico y tranquilo).

¨Soy yo, Daniel¨.-Dijo Daniel con alegría en su voz, mientras abría sus brazos como esperando un abrazo.

Nick lo escaneo de pies a cabeza con sus ojos y luego abrió ligeramente la boca en sorpresa mientras paraba las orejas en sorpresa también y se quito los lentes.

¨No es cierto!¨.-Dijo Nick con absoluto asombro, sorpresa, alegría y queriendo reír.

Luego los dos rieron, y Daniel levanto a Nick en sus brazos como si fuera un niño ya que él es lo doble de alto que el, y se dieron un abrazo amistoso mientras se palmeaban la espalda del otro.

¨Yo…yo creía que me estabas jugando una broma pesada cuando me dijiste por Facebook que eras humano, pero ahora veo que me equivoque¨.-Dijo Nick con la misma voz mixta de hace unos momentos.

¨Te dije por Facebook que soy honesto y directo¨.-Dijo Daniel con una sonrisa mientras bajaba a Nick de regreso al piso.

¨Bueno, entonces que estamos esperando quieres conocer Zootopia, o ¿no?¨.-Dijo Nick de manera bromista y traviesa mientras caminaba al portón de la ciudad.

¨Claro que sí¨.-Dijo Daniel con entusiasmo mientras la pisaba los talones a Nick (metafóricamente).

El portón se abrió y Daniel y Nick entraron a la ciudad. Nick guio a Daniel por la ciudad hasta la plaza Sahara hasta el hotel donde se iba a hospedar, es un típico y simple hotel de varios pisos, de color amarillo ocre, pero no es del todo malo ya que es un hotel de 4 estrellas y esta en frente de un enorme y hermoso lago donde vive un cocodrilo gigante de entre 35 metros de longitud, y 10 de altura.

Después de hacer todo el papeleo en recepción, Daniel recibió sus llaves y emocionado fue trotando a las escaleras eléctricas del hotel para ir al 5to piso donde estaba su cuarto. Mientras Daniel hizo todo lo anterior, Nick levanto sus orejas al oír un ruido electrónico proveniente de su Smartphone, saco su teléfono y leyó el mensaje que le enviaron con una sonrisa.

¨Tengo que verme con Judy a la una¨.-Dijo Nick creyendo que Daniel estaba a su lado cuando en realidad este ya estaba en las escaleras mientras tecleaba en su celular.

Nick levanto la vista momentáneamente de su Smartphone para comprobar a Daniel, pero al no verlo a su lado empezó a peinar el lobby del hotel con sus ojos para encontrarlo, y lo encontró ya subido en las escaleras.

¨Oye!, a donde vas?¨.-Grito Nick a Daniel por encima del ruido que los animales en recepción estaban haciendo.

Daniel le hizo un gesto con la mano y la cabeza indicando que lo siguiera.

¨Sé que estas emocionado, pero, ¿Puedes ir mas lento?¨.-Dijo Nick gritando para que lo oyera.

¨No!, date prisa, Nick¨.-Respondió Daniel también gritando para que lo oyera.

Nick rodo los ojos y lo siguió, subiendo a las escaleras. Ya estaban en el quinto piso y en la habitación de Daniel.

¨Toma, cambie el dinero que me enviaste, no tendrás problemas al comprar tus cosas¨.-Dijo Nick mientras le daba un sobre blanco a Daniel.

Daniel tomo el sobre, saco algo de dinero de este, lo guardo en su bolsillo y guardo el sobre en una de sus maletas, luego emocionado lanzo todo su equipaje quedando regado por la habitación.

¨Bueno que estamos esperando, vámonos!¨.-Dijo Daniel emocionado mientras corría a las puertas que daban al balcón de su cuarto.

¨Oye, tenemos todo el día¨.-Dijo Nick con voz calmada intentando calmar a su amigo.

¨Ya no quiero esperar más, Nick¨.- Dijo Daniel mientras abría las puertas del balcón, para ser recibido con la hermosura de la ciudad de Zootopia.

 **Para un mejor efecto, reproduzcan el siguiente video, Watch?v=9gqw6yQZu5Q, del minuto 1:30 al 2:00 (Lo sé, lo sé, es de jurassick world, pero yo no tengo mucha cultura musical, y a mi me gusto mucho la música que Michael Giacchino compuso para esta película, si se les hace muy corta reprodúzcanla las veces que les sea necesario.)**

Primero la frígida Tundratown, un lugar idóneo para mamíferos árticos como el oso polar, esta llena de edificios, casas y rascacielos, que tienen tanto influencias humanas como animales. Los edificios y rascacielos tienen características artístico-técnicas humanas; es decir, miles de ventanas y vidrios que los caracterizan, están hechos de bloques de concreto color hielo y tienen un aire ártico. Y en cuanto a las casas todas son iglús tanto típicos, como cuadrados y de diseños más complejos e igualmente están hechos de bloques de concreto color hielo.

Luego la plaza Sahara como su nombre lo indica es el lugar perfecto para animales desérticos, tienen edificios, casas y rascacielos hechos de piedra color bermellón con pocas ventanas y vidrios, y tiene un estilo desértico-montañoso.

Después el distrito Burrows ideal para casi todos los mamíferos, lleno de hoteles y departamentos hasta donde alcanza la vista, los hoteles tienen forma de domo y los colores de los hoteles varían desde el blanco hasta el azul cielo, y el amarillo en todas sus tonalidades.

Y por ultimo y no menos importante el distrito Rainforest, indicado para animales subterráneos como los topos y las suricatas y mamíferos arbóreos como las ardillas, tiene casas y edificios hechos de arboles naturales enormes, literalmente, los arboles están huecos y los animales viven ahí, Tiene estilo pantanoso-selvático y como su nombre indica por razones desconocidas siempre esta lloviendo ahí.

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones**

· **Su servidor es el protagonista de la historia.**

· **Olvide decir, que Daniel es de piel blanca.**

· **En la historia Daniel no tendrá apellido (Lo se será un poco raro), lo que pasa es que por motivos de seguridad no quiero usar mi apellido real y ninguno de los apellidos españoles que investigue (Mi apellido es de origen español) me agrado.**

· **Si no entendieron claramente mi descripción de Zootopia busquen concept art de ella en internet y les quedara mas claro.**

· **Actualmente ya sé que Zootopia tiene 8 barrios o distritos pero cuando comencé el borrador de mi historia solo había confirmados 4, y yo soy de esos artistas que no les gusta cambiar su idea original siempre cuando les haya gustado esa idea, y a mi me gusto mi descripción de Zootopia.**

· **Lo de ¨rugido primitivo¨ quiere decir, como con nosotros, que es como eran los animales antes de ser civilizados; es decir, como lo son en la vida real.**

· **Para los que quieren darse una idea muy clara de mis oc´s, el diseño de Lori y Jerry es realista; es decir, se ven igual que un hurón de la vida real pero con los característicos ojos animados de las animaciones (elegí ese diseño para ellos por que en mi mente ese diseño de ellos se me muy estético y adorable).**

· **Mano y mana es diminutivo de hermano y hermana y así nos llevamos mis hermanos y yo.**

· **Burrencio es uno de los muchos apodos con los que mi hermano me molesta, y yo le dijo vil también para molestarlo.**

· **Si no saben algunos de los colores que uso para describir búsquenlos, ya que son colores de artista; es decir, de pintor artístico.**

Dejen sus reviews, por favor, y nos vemos el siguiente capitulo. J


	3. Chapter 3

**Pyro Phoenix bird:** El niño si interactuará con los animales, a su edad adulta, pero te aseguro que no de forma…alegre.

 **Capítulo 2: Planes y flashbacks**

En el centro de Zootopia, muchos animales caminaban por los calles viendo y turisteando por los alrededores, pero enfoquémonos en uno en especifico, (Igual que Nick imaginen que la filman de pies a cabeza lentamente) una coneja de 24 años, de pelaje color gris, ojos color morado, de físico esbelto, vestida con un uniforme policial color azul claro con un pequeño chaleco antibalas color azul marino, pantalones del mismo color, y guanteletes también del mismo color, la teniente Judy Hopps.

¨Estacionado junto a fuente de agua… Escribió sobre su libreta de multas…Multa, estacionado en lugar para discapacitados… Entrecerró los ojos para forzar la vista para ver si veía un letrero de discapacitados en el retrovisor (Como en los Simpson)…Sin letrero, multa. Este bien, y este bien¨.-Dijo Judy mientras inspeccionaba los autos estacionados en el centro y mientras caminaba a su trabajo (Como tampoco conozco la voz, en español, de Jennifer Goodwin así es como me imagino la voz de Judy. Es muy levemente aguda; es decir, como las voces de Daniel y Nick pero un poco más aguda, tranquila, y casi siempre habla con un tono suave y amable).

Luego de 5 minutos de estar caminando y poniendo multas a quienes las merecían, Judy llego al departamento de policía de Zootopia, que antes era una estación pero cuando ella y Nick resolvieron su caso (Lo que los hizo famosos en Zootopia), los ingresos de trabajo en la policía aumentaron radicalmente ya que ellos motivaron a los mamíferos que querían ser policías a seguir sus sueños sin importar su especie y tamaño, y por consecuencia tuvieron que ¨evolucionar¨ la estación de policía.

Al llegar Judy fue recibida amistosa y amablemente por todos los oficiales que la notaban, ya que resolver su caso demostró su valía y ahora es bien recibida por toda Zootopia como una policía experimentada y una de las mejores.

¨Judy¨.-Dijo un rinoceronte (El del tráiler) de 38 años, ojos color café, de físico un poco subido de peso pero musculoso, vestido de un uniforme policial color azul ftalo, llamado James Rhinos, el jefe de Judy (Su voz es la del supervisor del director franklin, en Icarly, no me acuerdo de su nombre y no se quien es el actor).

Al oír su nombre, las orejas de Judy reaccionaron como radares y volteo su cabeza hacia James.

¨Buenos días, señor¨.-Dijo Judy con una sonrisa e hizo un saludo militar.

James correspondió el saludo y dijo-¨Descansa¨.-Y ambos se relajaron.

¨¿Que ocurre, señor?¨.-Pregunto Judy educadamente.

¨Hay unos animales en tu oficina dicen que te están buscando¨.-Respondió James.

¨¿Enserio?¨.-Pregunto Judy con sorpresa y levantando las orejas.

¨Sí. Te están esperando en tu oficina, no los hagas esperar, ve¨.-Dijo James mientras gesticulaba con sus brazos para que se apurara.

Judy obedeció las órdenes de James y fue corriendo a su oficina pero antes de llegar se paro a unos pasos de distancia de las puertas eléctricas de su oficina, se tomo las orejas y se las peino para atrás de su cabeza para liberarse de cualquier estrés que tuviera, luego cerro los ojos, inhalo y exhalo. Dio 2 pasos hacia la puerta y esta se abrió.

¨Hola, bienvenidos¨.-Dijo Judy con una sonrisa a los animales que estaban en su oficina.

¨A pesar que estos últimos meses el turismo ha estado subiendo, los visitantes y turistas que han estado llegando últimamente ya no consideran a Zootopia tan ¨cool¨ como dicen los jóvenes, a como lo era cuando resolviste tu caso. Ahora todos lo ven como si fuera un platillo típico de la ciudad, en vez de algo único nunca antes visto¨.-Dijo una gacela color negro, café desde su cuello hasta su vientre, de físico alto y esbelto, que vestía de traje, mientras caminaba con sus 2 compañeros; un tigre de bengala también vestido de traje, y un oso polar también vestido de traje, mientras seguían a Judy a uno de los muchos cuartos del departamento de policía.

¨¡¿Qué?!, como es eso posible?¨.-Dijo Judy exaltada y sorprendida.

Los 3 animales de traje se encogieron de hombros.

¨Ahora los visitantes piden algo nuevo, algo fresco, algo grande, algo aterrador¨.-Dijo la gacela.

Al oír esto Judy se relajo y calmo.

¨Bueno, si les digo que quieren financiar una nueva adquisición, ¿Qué tienen en mente?¨.-Dijo Judy con confianza y una sonrisa.

Los 3 animales intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

¨Queremos impresionarnos, así que vaya al grano, por favor, señorita Hopps¨.-Dijo el tigre de bengala manteniendo la sonrisa.

¨Como todos¨.-Dijo Judy mientras con su dedo índice tecleaba una pantalla frente a ella y de esta salía una imagen electrónica en 3era dimensión y la trasladaba al centro del cuarto (Si no entendieron es como Tony Stark escanea la maqueta de su padre; Howard Stark, en iron man 2, solo que sin escanear obviamente).

La imagen mostraba a un ser humano en postura encorvada y moviendo erráticamente su cabeza volteando alrededor como dispuesto a atacar al primer ser vivo que viera, con una cara basílisca y asesina mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza y con ropajes un poco desgarrados.

¨El 9/11. El primer ser humano criminal de Zootopia¨.-Dijo Judy con una sonrisa confiada.

¨Y, ¿Cómo es que nos encontró?¨.-Pregunto el oso polar.

¨Oh!, no nos encontró, lo encontramos, en el bosque, a las afueras de la ciudad.¨-Dijo James mientras entraba al cuarto y se unía a la charla.-¨Judy, muéstrales¨.-Ordeno.

Judy asintió con la cabeza y volvió a presionar la pantalla con su dedo, en la pantalla apareció un video que había sido filmado con un dron volador con cámara.

Unos 6 oficiales de policía estaban peleando con un encapuchado y él estaba luchando contra ellos con relativa facilidad, los oficiales eran un elefante, un rinoceronte, una cabra Ibex o cabra de los Alpes, un rinoceronte, un búfalo, un toro y un leopardo. Cuando ellos intentaban golpearlo o inmovilizarlo el repelía el golpe o movimiento y los golpeaba con una enorme fuerza.

¨Requerimos de una docena de oficiales más para poder atraparlo, en los que estuvimos yo y la oficial Hopps¨.-Dijo James con vanidad.

Luego todos vuelven de nuevo sus cabezas a la pantalla para ver el momento en el que aparecen los refuerzos y entre todos al fin pudieron inmovilizar al sospechoso.

¨Imaginen cuantas visitas tendríamos, seriamos los ojos del mundo¨.-Dijo Judy a los animales con traje con una sonrisa.

Los 3 animales se emocionaron y sonrieron.

¨Y, ¿Cuándo va estar listo?¨.-Dijo la gacela dando a entender que aceptaron.

Manteniendo su sonrisa Judy le dio un vistazo a James, este con una sonrisa confiada asintió con la cabeza.

¨De hecho, ya esta listo¨.-Dijo Judy sonriendo.

Los 3 animales se emocionaron y sonrieron con la boca abierta, con las orejas ergidas por la sorpresa.

Judy y James les hicieron señas con sus patas para que los siguieran y lo hicieron. Pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que en la pantalla, en el video aun sin acabarse por completo mientras los oficiales estaban sometiendo al encapuchado, este sonrió con malicia como si se hubiera dejado capturar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Daniel y Nick estaban caminando por las calles del centro Zootopia en dirección al departamento de policía, ya que eran las 12:58 p.m. y si recuerdan el capitulo anterior Nick dijo que iba a ver a Judy a la 1 en punto y quería aprovechar para presentarle a Daniel.

Daniel mientras caminaba, miraba todo lo que había a su alrededor, había desde restaurantes y fondas, hasta pequeños y grandes negocios de ropa, artículos varios y tiendas y talleres de todo tipo de surtido. Estaba tan distraído que se estrello contra una de las piernas de una jirafa.

¨Lo siento!, discúlpeme, señora¨.-Dijo Daniel apresuradamente. No porque tenia prisa, si no por la buena educación que recibió de sus padres, era un buen habito suyo, siempre que chocaba con alguien se disculpaba.

La jirafa simplemente se le quedo viendo mientras Daniel reanudaba su paso hacia Nick.

Daniel vio el departamento de policía con un poco de asombro era un edificio de tres pisos de altura, de color gris neutro, de forma cilíndrica y en el tejado había un enorme H indicando que era para un helicóptero. Cuando estaban a 25 metros de la entrada del departamento, Nick acelero su paso y casi literalmente corrió hacia las puertas de madera blanca de 5 metros de altur medio de ancho, mientras sonreía con la boca abierta y meneaba la cola con alegría.

¨Vamos, Daniel!, rápido!¨.-Dijo Nick ya junto a las puertas mientras sacudía su brazo.

¨Miren quien es el emocionado ahora¨.-Dijo Daniel mientras subía los escalones de concreto.

¨Rápido!¨.-Dijo Nick apresurándolo.

¨Ya voy, ya voy!, Dios!¨.-Dijo Daniel un poco estresado.

Abrieron las puertas y se adentraron en el enorme edificio.

¨¿No dijiste que era una estación?¨.-Pregunto Daniel mientras el y Nick caminaban hacia el lobby del edificio.

¨Oh!, sí olvide decirte evoluciono a departamento¨.-Dijo Nick con su característica sonrisa y mirada encantadora.

¨¿Desde cuando?¨.-Pregunto Daniel mirando a Nick.

¨Desde hace 3 semanas¨.-Contesto Nick sonriendo.

¨Wow!, sí que trabajan rápido¨.-Dijo Daniel sorprendido.

Nick se encogió de hombros.

¨Que te dijo, así somos nosotros y es lo que nos caracteriza¨.-Respondió Nick.

El departamento por fuera no era nada en comparación al interior, es de color blanco como la nieve, en el 1er piso o planta baja estaban trabajando los oficiales que hacían papeleo o llenaban informes, en el centro del lobby (Que también es la planta baja) había un proyector de imágenes en 3era dimensión circular en el piso que los oficiales usaban para organizar una orden de arresto o aprensión que requería gran numero de ellos, como cuando un criminal tiene fama de resistirse al arresto, y planean una estrategia para apresarlo. En las esquinas y alrededor del lobby del departamento había sillas, bancas y bancos para los mamíferos que quieren denunciar en persona, y ahí esperan. En el 2do piso se encuentran los oficiales que atienden llamadas de emergencia al 911 y transcriben en la computadora todo lo que el o los oficiales de la patrulla necesitan saber. Y en el 3er piso se encuentran las celdas donde retienen a los criminales, las cuales sus barrotes están electrificados una vez cerradas para que los criminales no se hagan ¨los graciosos¨ con los oficiales, especialmente con las oficiales, y en ese mismo piso se encuentra la sala de control donde se archiva y guarda todo lo que las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad filman y donde se encuentra el sistema de seguridad del edificio.

¨Wow¨.-Fue lo único que pudo decir Daniel al ver el departamento.

¨Sí, lo se, oye, un consejo como amigo. Te conozco así que no digas nada demasiado intelectual-artístico o sentimentalista¨.-Dijo Nick seriamente y con sus orejas aplanadas con seriedad.

¨¿Porque?¨.-Pregunto Daniel confundido.

¨Algunos de estos oficiales son los típicos brabucones, así que no toleran mucho oír a alguien más inteligente que ellos¨.-Respondió Nick con seriedad.

¨Bien, lo prometo¨.-Dijo Daniel mientras se persignaba y luego levanto ambas manos en el aire para que viera que no cruzo los dedos.

¨Bien¨.-Dijo Nick mientras sonreía amistosamente.

Se Abrazaron amistosamente.

¨Oye¨.-Dijo Nick ganando la atención de Daniel.-¨¿Una selfie?¨.-Pregunto con sonrisa de dientes mientras le mostraba su celular en su pata.

Daniel se encogió de hombros.

¨Claro, siempre y cuando no publiques la foto¨.-Respondió Daniel advirtiéndole.

Al oír eso Nick bajo las orejas y puso una cara larga.

¨Awww!, pero eso es lo que mas me gusta¨.-Dijo con voz quejumbrosa.-¨Porfis, ¿sí?¨.-Dijo con una sonrisa con dientes tratando de convencerlo.

Daniel simplemente se le quedo viendo seriamente.

¨Ach, bien no la publicare¨.-Dijo Nick fastidiado mientras rodaba los ojos.

¨De acuerdo, así sí¨.-Respondió Daniel con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos se acomodaron y posaron para la cámara del celular.

¨Wiski¨.-Dijo Nick mientras sonreía con dientes, Daniel sonrío y luego se oyó que el celular tomo la foto.

Nick acerco su celular su rostro y al de Daniel y vieron la foto.

¨Esta es buena¨.-Comento Nick con su celular en su pata.

¨¿Nick?¨.-Oyeron los 2 amigos una voz femenina y un poco aguda, Daniel bajo a Nick y voltearon a donde se origino la voz, y vieron a Judy viéndolos.

¨¡Judy!¨.-Grito Nick con mucha alegría y corrió hacia ella.

¨Hablamos luego¨.-Dijo Judy a una oficial con quien estaba hablando.

Cuando llego a ella, Nick la levanto como si fuera una niña ya que ella solo le llega a la altura del pecho y la abrazo. Judy al principio se sorprendió por esto pero luego se relajo, cerró los ojos y le devolvió el abrazo mientras sonreía cálidamente disfrutando el abrazo.

En ese momento, Daniel supo porque Nick se emociono tanto hace unos minutos en ese abrazo el vio algo mas que solo amistad y sonrió ya que se le hacían muy tiernos juntos.

Judy y Nick rompieron el abrazo, pero aun seguían en los brazos del otro.

¨¿Donde has estado?, no te he visto estos últimos 3 días¨.-Dijo Judy a Nick con una sonrisa.

¨Eh estado muy ocupado¨.-Dijo Nick con una voz un poco tierna y su mirada encantadora.-¨Oh!, y quiero presentarte a alguien¨.

¨¿Quién?¨.-Pregunto Judy con curiosidad y confusión con sus orejas levemente inclinadas hacia adelante.

Nick la bajo y dio un paso a la derecha, mostrándole a Daniel y el dio 2 pasos hacia ellos.

¨Él es el ¨amigo¨ del que te estado hablando¨.-Dijo Nick a Judy mientras ponía su pata izquierda en la espalda de Judy y con la derecha, lo señalaba.

¨Un humano!, ¿porqué no me lo dijiste?¨.-Dijo Judy sorprendida.

¨Quería que fuera una sorpresa¨.-Respondió Nick.-¨Y, quería ver tu expresión¨.-Dijo Nick de manera bromista y burlesca, y lanzo una carcajada entre dientes.-¨¡Sonríe!¨.-Exclamo sorpresivamente y le tomo una foto a Judy captando su expresión de impresión.-¨Otra buena foto¨.-Comento, y empezó a teclear en su Smartphone.

Judy simplemente rodo los ojos y Daniel se le acerco.

¨Hola, mucho gusto me llamo Daniel, para servirte¨.-Dijo Daniel amistosamente y le ofreció la mano.

Judy al ver la buena educación de Daniel sonrió y estrecho su mano con su pata.

¨Hopps, teniente Judy Hopps, mucho gusto¨.-Dijo Judy mientras estrechaba su mano con una sonrisa.

¨¿Judy Hopps?¨.-Dijo Daniel con cara de confusión y dejaron de estrecharse las manos.-¨Nick, ¿ella es la Judy de la que siempre me hablas?¨.Dijo mientras señalaba a Judy.

Judy volteo a ver a Nick al enterarse de esa noticia, Nick se sonrojo, y aplano las orejas con pena y vergüenza.

¨Sí, es ella¨.-Respondió Nick nervioso mientras jugaba nerviosamente con los dedos de sus patas.

¨¿Enserio siempre hablan de mi?¨.- Pregunto Judy con curiosidad mientras caminaba hacia Nick.

¨Pues…¨.-Nick fue interrumpido por Daniel.

¨¡¿Es broma?!, Era raro que una de nuestras conversaciones por línea no comenzara contigo como por medio¨.-Dijo Daniel sonriendo inocentemente.

¨¡Daniel!¨.-Grito Nick con vergüenza y mas sonrojado que antes.

Judy soltó una carcajada sorpresiva y se tapo la boca con su pata aun riendo para no avergonzar aun mas a Nick, recupero la compostura después de un tiempo y se dirigió a Daniel.

¨Así que…Daniel, ¿a que te dedicas?¨.-Pregunto Judy amablemente mientras ponía sus patas por detrás de su espalda para indicar que tenia toda su atención.

¨Soy artista¨.-Respondió Daniel con un poco de orgullo y una sonrisa.

¨¿Artista?, ¿de que tipo?¨.-Pregunto Judy con curiosidad.

¨Soy pintor y escultor¨.-Respondió Daniel gesticulando con sus brazos.

¨Y en su tiempo libre escribe, practica artes marciales, es muy bueno actuando, y toma fotografías increíbles¨.-Dijo Nick entrando a la conversación tranquila y despreocupadamente con una sonrisa y su Smartphone en patas.

¨Nick, por favor¨.-Dijo Daniel sonrojado y apenado ya que él no es presumido.

¨¿Enserio haces todo eso?.-Pregunto Judy.

¨Bueno, técnicamente sí pero creo que donde mejor me expreso es en mis cuadros y esculturas¨.-Respondió Daniel.

¨Oye, muéstrale tu trabajo¨.-Dijo Nick.

¨Oh, No, no podría¨.-Dijo Daniel modestamente.

¨Sí, por favor, quiero ver¨.-Dijo Judy un poco emocionada y levantando las orejas con intriga y curiosidad.

¨Sí insistes¨.-Dijo Daniel y de su bolsillo saco una cámara digital.

En la pantalla Judy vio fotos almacenadas en la memoria de la cámara, había desde edificios y paisajes hermosos hasta replicas de cuadros clásicos y cuadros originales así como sus completamente originales esculturas de cinta adhesiva.

¨¡Wow!, oye, Nick tiene razón si tienes mucho talento¨.-Dijo Judy asombrada por el trabajo de Daniel.

¨Bueno, gracias¨.-Dijo Daniel alagado.

¨Oye,¿ y como supiste de Zootopia?, hemos estado vigilando a los humanos por décadas y ellos ni idea tienen de que existimos¨.-Dijo Judy llena de curiosidad.

¨Bueno, digamos que lo supe por accidente¨.-Contesto Daniel.

¨¿Por accidente?¨.-Dijo Judy confundida.

¨Sí Judy, verás…¨.-Dijo Nick iniciando una anécdota.

 ** _4 meses antes._**

Daniel estaba sentado en el sofá del living de la casa de sus padres viendo televisión, estaba aburrido, no tenía nada que hacer su dedo pesada y flojamente cambiaba de canal en canal con el control remoto en la pantalla de la sala, no tenia ningún encargo y para su mala suerte tenia un bloqueo artístico por lo que no podía pintar o esculpir algo.

¨No hay nada bueno, ¡me lleva!.¨.-Dijo Daniel perezosamente y luego arrojo el control remoto al asiento vacío al lado suyo.

El control remoto reboto y cayo con los botones hacia abajo, paralelamente mientras eso pasaba Daniel se estaba levantando del sofá, pero el control cayo con la suficiente fuerza para presionar uno de sus botones y sintonizo un canal.

¨Aquí Kate Sullivan (se pronuncia Sulivan), reportando para el canal 5¨.-Dijo una voz femenina (la de Hayden Panettiere, Kate, de la película animada-infantil alfa y omega) en la pantalla.

Daniel oyó la voz, se detuvo en seco y volteo hacia la televisión y lo que vio lo dejo completamente asombrado, la reportera es una coneja de 26 años, de físico igual al de Judy, de ojos color café, pelaje color amarillo Nápoles y viste un suéter tejido a mano color café grisáceo brillante, una blusa blanca y pantalones azules marino. Parada sobre sus 2 patas traseras como un ser humano con un micrófono en la mano.

¨¡Pero que diablos!¨.-Exclamo Daniel casi sin aliento, corrió hacia el sofá, tomo el control y le subió al volumen.

¨Estoy aquí con los 2 mamíferos que encontraron a la nutria desaparecida. El artista estafador Nick Wilde y la teniente Judy Hopps¨.-Dijo Kate ante la cámara y esta redujo un poco su zoom, mostrando a la derecha de Kate a Nick y Judy.

Daniel se dejo caer de sentón en el sofá por el asombro y vio todo el reportaje que más bien era una entrevista, ya que Kate hacia más preguntas que narrar. Cuando la entrevista termino Daniel se sintió como un lector al que dejaron con un final abierto **(¡Odio eso!)** , así que se puso a investigar, y una vez casualmente se encontró en internet el Facebook de Nick Wilde y comenzó una charla con el en línea.

¨ _Hola¨_.-Daniel escribió en el teclado de su computadora y envió el mensaje.

¨ _Hola¨.-_ Respondió Nick en el tablero de la red social.

Ambos siguieron escribiendo e intercambiando mensajes uno al otro, e iniciaron una charla, con el tiempo comenzaron una relación de amistad a distancia y en una ocasión Daniel le dijo a Nick que si podía ayudarlo para que conociera Zootopia.

 ** _Regresamos al presente_** _._

¨Lo ayude y aquí estamos¨.-Dijo Nick terminando la anécdota.

¨¡Vaya!, por como lo conto Nick, parece que por puro milagro u obra de magia encontraste ese canal¨.-Dijo Judy a Daniel con las orejas completamente ergidas por la sorpresa.

¨De hecho así pareció, ya que no pude encontrar de nuevo ese canal¨.-Dijo Daniel.

¨Debió de ser difícil traerlo acá¨.-Dijo Judy a Nick.

¨Mucho. De hecho tuve que darle mi número de celular para que pudiéramos comunicarnos más cómodamente¨.-Dijo Nick.

¨¡Oh!, así que tu fuiste el que interrumpió nuestro momento¨.-Dijo Judy un poco enojada.

¨¿Qué momento?¨.-Pregunto Daniel confundido.

¨¿¡No le dijiste, Nick!?¨.-Dijo Judy haciendo ademanes con sus patas con ira, cruzo los brazos y empezó a dar golpecitos con su pie, al piso (Como lo hace en el tráiler después de que Nick hace que se tropiece).

¨No, perdón¨.-Dijo Nick apresuradamente con miedo tratando de calmarla mientras bajaba las orejas y ponía cara de miedo.

¨¿De que habla, Nick?¨.-Pregunto Daniel sin entender que estaba pasando.

Nick soltó un suspiro.

¨Bueno, verás…¨.Dijo Nick Iniciando otra anécdota.

 ** _3 semanas antes._**

Judy y Nick iban caminando por una pequeña colina con césped.

¨¿Para que me trajiste aquí, Nick?¨.-Pregunto Judy con curiosidad.

¨Bueno yo solo quería…iba a tocar el hombro de Judy pero cuando ella volteo a verlo, rápidamente le dio un golpecito amistoso para disimular.-¨Quería que saliéramos a pasear, ya sabes como amigos¨.-Dijo Nick nerviosamente y con una sonrisa igual de nerviosa.-¨Oh, wau, oye mira.¨.-Dijo haciendo un ademan con sus brazos para que mirara al frente, con una sonrisa y fingiendo sorpresa, que afortunadamente Judy se trago.

Judy miro al frente y lo que vio la sorprendió, había una manta a cuadros blancos y rojos en el césped, con una cesta de picnic, cubiertos y 2 velas recién encendidas. Judy estaba tan sorprendida por esto que se llevo sus patas a su boca y levanto las orejas.

¨Vamos, bigotes¨.-Dijo Nick mientras tomaba la pata de Judy y la guiaba a la manta.

¨¡Esto es increíble!, Nick, ¿Quién hizo esto?¨.-Dijo Judy parada sobre la manta con una gran sonrisa y con sus patas sobre el esternón.

¨Tu servidor¨.-Respondió Nick mientras se sentaba en la manta con su mirada encantadora y una tierna sonrisa.

¨¡¿Tu?!¨.-Dijo Judy sorprendida y alegre.

Nick simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

¨Pero…pero…esto es…¿porque hiciste esto?¨.-Dijo Judy abrumada y sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

La expresión de Nick cambio a una triste y aplano las orejas.

¨Porque...te extrañaba¨.-Respondió Nick con una voz absolutamente triste.

Judy puso una cara de confusión e inclino un poco sus orejas hacia delante.

¨¿De que hablas?¨.-Pregunto Judy mientras se sentaba en la manta.

Nick soltó un suspiro triste.

¨Has estado tan ocupada atrapando criminales, que…ya ni siquiera pasas tiempo conmigo¨.-Respondió Nick tristemente.

Judy se sintió mal al ver a Nick así.

¨Yo…yo, lo siento Nick, no quise que te sintieras de esa forma, es solo que así a sido últimamente las cosas en Zootopia¨.-Dijo Judy con pesar.

Judy vio que eso no ayudo mucho, vio la cesta a su izquierda, luego miro a Nick y sonrió. Abrió la cesta y de esta saco una ensalada.

¨Bueno, ¿quieres?¨.-Dijo Judy mientras le acercaba la ensalada a Nick con una sonrisa.

Nick la miro.

¨¿Qué haces?¨.-Pregunto Nick confundido.

¨¿Qué parece?, te estoy invitando a que comamos y pasemos el tiempo…juntos.-Dijo Judy con voz burlesca y una sonrisa mientras lo miraba coquetamente.

Nick irguió las orejas de golpe al oír eso.

¨¡¿Lo dices enserio?!¨.-Dijo Nick eufórico mientras se acercaba mas a Judy.

¨Sí, te voy a compensar, todo el tiempo que te debo¨.-Respondió Judy sonriendo.

Después de eso, ambos comieron tranquilamente sus almuerzos; Nick comió una hamburguesa de bacalao con queso y lechuga y una soda de naranja, Judy comió su ensalada y un jugo de zanahoria y de postre, ambos comieron una rebanada de pastel de tres leches con mermelada de fresa y fresas. Se divertían como si no hubiese mañana contando chistes y riendo después de 20 minutos estaban viendo el atardecer.

"¡Vaya!, es hermoso, ¿no, Nick?".-Dijo Judy mientras veía el atardecer.

"Sí, lo es".-Respondió Nick.

A escondidas y disimuladamente saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, la abrió y adentro había un anillo de oro, lo último que su zorro padre, en paz descanse, le obsequio y le dijo que con él le propusiera matrimonio al mamífero con el que iba a estar el reto de su vida. Nick le dio una mirada a Judy quien aún seguía viendo el atardecer y luego al anillo y después negó con la cabeza y guardo el anillo, ya que aunque el ama a Judy, ni siquiera son novios y proponerle matrimonio a alguien que no es tu novio o novia es muy poco ortodoxo, y además son enemigos naturales y eso le daba miedo de los traten diferente por estar saliendo. Así que a Nick se le ocurrió algo más acorde a la situación del momento.

Nick puso su pata sobre la de Judy, al sentir el contacto de sus patas, Judy volteo a verlo y él le dio una mirada y una sonrisa cálida, tierna y encantadora, Judy se perdía en los bonitos ojos verdes de Nick con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, y el en sus preciosos y hermosos ojos morados como amatistas. Judy puso su otra pata sobre la otra pata libre de Nick y ambos empezaron a inclinarse lentamente hacia el otro, cerraron los ojos y cuando estaban a solo milímetros de tener su primer beso el celular de Nick empezó a sonar teniendo como tono el tema de star wars.

Judy puso cara de "¿Enserio?".

"¿Es tu celular?".-Pregunto Judy con voz inexpresiva (Como los emos o góticos) y dando 2 parpadeos fofos y perezosos.

"Je, je, que raro, Zack debió cambiar mi tono".- Respondió Nick con nerviosismo mientras desesperadamente con sus patas intentaba sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo.

Nick vio la pantalla de Smartphone y el identificador de llamadas decía "Daniel" en él.

"Ay, No!, es mi amigo".-Dijo Nick fastidiado mientras se apoyaba con una pata en el piso, últimamente Daniel lo llamaba mucho y Nick ya estaba un poco harto de eso pero no le decía nada por temor a herir sus sentimientos.

"¿Tu amigo?, del que nunca me quieres hablar y siempre te llama, ¡¿ese amigo?!".-Dijo Judy molesta y enojada. Y cruzo los brazos.

Nick iba a contestar pero oyó un suspiro triste y miro a Judy, tenía las orejas bajadas y una cara completamente triste. Nick tomo su decisión, presiono no contestar, sonrió y volvió a tomar las patas de Judy ocasionando que ella irguiera sus orejas y lo mirara.

"¿No vas a contestarle?".-Pregunto Judy con sorpresa e intriga.

"No, porque estoy contigo ahorita".-Respondió Nick con una sonrisa y viéndola tiernamente.

Judy sonrió enormemente al oír eso.

Empezaron nuevamente a inclinarse hacia al otro para besarse cerrando los ojos, pero nuevamente fueron interrumpidos, esta vez por James que estaba hablando por el radio de policía de Judy.

 _"Judy. ¿Estás ahí?, Judy!".-_ Se oyó la voz de James por el radio.

Judy y Nick soltaron un grito ahogado de molestia y Judy desenfundo su radio.

"Sí, señor, ¿qué ocurre?".-Dijo Judy al radio en su pata.

" _Te necesitamos, tenemos una situación con un extraño encapuchado en el bosque de Zootopia"._ -Respondió James por el radio.

Judy soltó un suspiro, miro a Nick y puso una cara de pesar mientras bajaba las orejas.

"De acuerdo, voy en camino, fuera".-Dijo Judy a James por el radio.

Nick dejo caer sus orejas de la tristeza al oír eso y su rostro siguió el mismo rumbo.

"Lo siento, Nick, el deber llama".-Dijo Judy con pesar mientras se ponía de pie y enfundaba su radio.

"Sí, lo entiendo".-Dijo Nick tristemente mientras se levantaba.

"Oye, no te preocupes, te prometo que mañana por la noche pasaremos una linda velada juntos".-Dijo Judy mientras ponía su pata sobre la mejilla de Nick y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Nick puso una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro y asintió.

Judy iba a dirigirse a su auto pero se detuvo y pensó por unos segundos, volteo hacia Nick y vio que aún estaba triste y tomo una decisión. Regreso hacia él, Nick la miro con curiosidad y sorpresivamente Judy le dio un beso en la mejilla, Nick irguió sus orejas de golpe, levanto su cola con sorpresa y miro a Judy con un rostro sorprendido.

"Te veo mañana".-Dijo Judy sonrojada y con pena mientras se sobaba el hombro y se marchó.

Nick puso su pata sobre la mejilla donde Judy lo beso.

"Wau".-Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Luego sus orejas se animaron al oír otra vez su celular, lo saco y vio que era Daniel en el identificador de llamadas, sonrió y contesto.

"Hola Daniel…Sí…Sí, todo está bien".-Dijo Nick a través de su celular.

Su oreja derecha se animó al oír una sirena, volteo y vio un auto de policía yéndose a toda velocidad, alcanzo a ver que era Judy quien volteo hacia él y con una sonrisa se despidió de él agitando su pata.

"Todo está más que bien".-Dijo Nick a Daniel por el celular y se despidió de Judy con una sonrisa alegre y su mirada encantadora agitando su pata y luego vio como el auto desapareció en la ciudad.

 ** _De vuelta al presente._**

Judy todavía estaba enojada y molesta, y aún seguía dando golpeteos con su pie.

"Wow, órale.".-Dijo Daniel pasando su mano por su cabello.-"Umm…lo lamento, enserio, no tenía ni idea".

"Se ve que no".-Dijo Judy molesta sin dejar de golpear el piso.

"Judy por favor, él no sabía, no es su culpa".-Dijo Nick mientras ponía su pata sobre el hombro de Judy intentando calmarla.

Judy volteo a verlo, y lo vio sonriéndole cálidamente, ella sabía que no podía resistirse a esa linda sonrisa suya. Se calmó, dejo de golpear el piso y suspiro para relajarse.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Perdóname Daniel, no debí enojarme así contigo, ¿me perdonas?".-Dijo Judy con un poco de pena mientras juntaba sus patas.

Daniel sonrió y le ofreció su mano.

"Disculpa aceptada".-Dijo Daniel cordialmente.

Judy sonrió y estrecho su mano. Luego sus orejas se levantaron de golpe al oír que le había llegado un mensaje, soltó la mano de Daniel, saco su teléfono y leyó el mensaje.

"Bueno, me gustaría charlar más, pero…señaló su teléfono…El deber llama, Nick, cuídense bien, ok".-Dijo Judy.

"Espera, ¿no vienes con nosotros?".-Pregunto Daniel.

"Ah, quisiera, pero no puedo, hoy es un día muy importante, pero que te parece si mañana los 3 salimos a almorzar?".-Dijo Judy con una sonrisa.

"Seguro".-Respondió Daniel.

"Bien…Le llega otro mensaje y lo lee…Ahora, Nick, porque no le das un recorrido por la ciudad".-Dijo Judy ya un poco apresurada.

"Seguro".-Respondió Nick con una sonrisa.

"Bien".-Dijo Judy estaba por irse pero…

"Judy".-Dijo Nick ganando su atención.-"Cuídate, ¿sí?.

"Lo hare, tú también cuídate, adiós".-Dijo Judy sonriendo mientras se iba.

"Adiós".-Dijo Nick, y mientras ella se iba la miro con cara de atontado y con ojos de en Sueño. Daniel se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió.

"Uuuyyy, sabes escogerlas, amigo".-Dijo Daniel de manera picara y le dio un codazo amistoso a Nick.

"¿De qué hablas?".-Dijo Nick un poco exaltado, y sonrojado.

"No te hagas!, vi la forma en la que la viste".-Dijo Daniel.

"¡No es cierto!, no la vi de ninguna manera en específico, estas imaginando cosas".-Dijo Nick fingiendo enojo mientras le hacía le ley del hielo y cruzaba sus brazos con sus orejas agachadas de manera enojada.

"Nick".-Dijo Daniel mientras le tocaba el hombro.

Nick volteo a verlo.

"Soy tu amigo, no hay nada que puedas ocultarme".-Dijo Daniel de manera comprensiva.

Nick cedió y soltó un suspiro.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. La amo, la amo con todo mi ser, Daniel".-Dijo Nick.

"Y, ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?".-Pregunto Daniel.

Nick aplano las orejas.

"Porque…porque somos enemigos naturales y me da miedo de lo que los demás puedan pensar de nosotros como pareja. Y, ¿qué tal si no me ama?".-Dijo Nick un poco triste, y preocupado.

"De que hablas, por supuesto que te ama".-Dijo Daniel haciendo ademanes.

"¿Cómo estas tan seguro?".-Pregunto Nick curioso.

"Soy artista Nick, por lo que soy muy perceptivo, y también uno de mis dones es que puedo percibir el amor entre 2 seres. Y en ese abrazo en se dieron, vi amor".-Dijo Daniel.

"Pero…iba a decir Nick pero Daniel lo interrumpió.

"Nick, para el amor no hay barreras. No importa la edad, si son de especies distintas, en el caso de los humanos si son de raza, creencia o religión distintas, o todas esas demás cosas estúpidas en las que se fija la sociedad. Así que, solo dile lo que sientes".-Dijo Daniel comprensivamente.

A Nick se le subió el ánimo y levanto las orejas.

"Está bien, lo haré" Nick con ánimo, Daniel sonrió hasta que lo dejo terminar.-"Pero a su momento".-Dijo, la sonrisa de Daniel desapareció y rodo los ojos con fastidio.

Nick saco su anillo y Daniel lo vio.

"Vaya, que lindo, debió de costarte un fortuna".-Comento Daniel.

"Oh!, no lo compre".-Dijo Nick negando con la cabeza.

"Y, ¿de dónde lo sacaste entonces?".-Pregunto Daniel con curiosidad.

Nick se entristeció y aplano las orejas.

"Fue el último obsequio que mi papa me dio, antes de morir"-Dijo Nick triste de recordar eso.

"Oh!, lo siento mucho, Nick, no tenía idea".-Dijo Daniel con condolencia.

"Está bien".-Dijo Nick mientras se limpiaba una lagrima con su pata con una pequeña sonrisa y guardo el anillo.

"Bueno, ¿Comenzamos el recorrido?".-Pregunto Nick al fin feliz.

"Guíame".-Respondió Daniel mientras le hacía un gesto con sus manos.

Se dirigieron a las puertas del departamento de policía.

"Oye, ¿y, donde esta Zack?, dijiste que ibas a presentarme a tu hijo".-Dijo Daniel mientas caminaban hacia las puertas del departamento.

"Oh sí, esta caminado por la ciudad con su amiga, lo veremos más tarde".-Dijo Nick mientras abrían las puertas del departamento y salían.

 **Explicaciones y aclaraciones.**

 **Disney confirmo en la wiki oficial de Zootopia, que Nick tiene un hijo adoptivo y su Oc mío de él, lo conocerán en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Aquellos de ustedes que son auténticos fans de Zootopia y les gusta actualizarse constantemente (Como yo) sabrán que el jefe de Judy es un búfalo llamado Bogo, pero en mi historia, el destino hizo que para el…Bueno, si quieren saber sigan leyendo mi fanfiction, y por eso es que James es el jefe actual de Judy.**

 **Disney también confirmo que es una nutria el mamífero que falta, y si quieren conocer a mi Oc de esa nutria, sigan leyendo.**

 **Basílico significa furioso y que mata con la mirada.**

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews y si les gusta hasta ahora mi historia recomiéndensela a sus amigos, por favor, los veo la próxima. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Pyro Phoenix bird:** Efectivamente, Zack será un zorro. Uhhh lo siento, pero si quieres que Nick y Judy se confiesen tendrás que esperar, el amor entre algunas de mis parejas será principalmente platónico pero se convertirá en amor verdadero a su momento. También efectivamente el humano es una representación del Indóminus Rex y lo siento, pero lo último no puedo respondértelo por el bien de la historia.

 **Capítulo 3: Una situación intensa**

En alguna parte del centro de Zootopia había un gran número de animales en una fila a un restaurante y en ese grupo de animales estaba Zack Wilde, el hijo adoptivo de Nick Wilde, es igual a su padre físicamente pero de físico un poco más esbelto y pequeño obviamente, y pelaje más anaranjado , tiene 13 años, esta vestido con una camisa de 3 botones con cuello, de color verde amarillento o verde vivo, unos pantalones color café grisáceo iguales a los de su padre y lleva un reloj de bronce dorado en su pata izquierda.

Tenía toda su atención y sus ojos puestos en su Touch jugando un juego en él, mientras esperaba a que su amiga regresara.

"Zack".-Dijo una nutria de 13 años, vestida con una blusa de color blanca y pantalones rosados, de ojos color café y pelaje color miel, llamada Julie Rules (Se pronuncia Juli Ruls y su voz es la de Yin de la serie caricaturesca Yin, Yang, Yo).

Al ver que Zack no le hizo caso por estar concentrado en su juego, Julie rodo los ojos y se le acerco.

"¡Zack!".-Exclamo Julie tapando la pantalla del celular de Zack con sus patas, haciendo que Zack saliera del trance.

"Sí, ¿qué pasa, Julie?".-Respondió Zack con voz y una sonrisa inocente (Su voz es la de Grey Mitchell, de jurassic world).

"Ya tienen una mesa disponible, vamos!, antes de que se la den a alguien más".-Dijo Julie un poco agitada.

"Te sigo".-Dijo Zack con entusiasmo mientras la seguía adentro del restaurante donde iban a almorzar.

Entraron al restaurante y se sentaron, pidieron sus órdenes y empezaron a hablar mientras esperaban. En una mesa no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos, estaba una muy conocida coneja reportera, Kate Sullivan. Ella soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento mientras tenía una pata apoyada sobre su mejilla y con la otra daba golpecitos con su dedo índice en el frio metal del que estaba hecho su mesa, esperando su orden, y a su camarógrafo y mejor amigo, Sully Piron (Se pronuncia Suly Pairon, no me juzguen, a mí me gusto).

"Ya regrese, Kate".-Dijo Sully tomando asiento enfrente de ella. Es un coyote de 26 años, de ojos color verde azulado, de pelaje color amarillo ocre, de físico delgado pero esbelto, esta vestido con una camisa de manga larga color azul marino brillante y pantalones color azul casi negro(Su voz es la de Alessandro Nivola, Billy Brendan de Jurassic Park 3).

Kate aun aburrida miro a Sully y luego a su dedo índice.

"Hola, Sully".-Dijo Kate con voz de aburrimiento y siguió golpeando la mesa con su dedo.

Sully la miro un poco preocupado al oír su tono de voz.

"Oye, ¿Qué tienes, Kate?".-Dijo Sully preocupado aplanando levemente sus orejas y acercándosele.

"Nada, Sully, es solo que…Ach!"-Dio un golpe de martillo a la mesa con enojo-"Estoy muriéndome del aburrimiento.".-Dijo Kate peinándose sus orejas hacia atrás para calmarse.

"¿Y eso?".-Pregunto Sully confundido y extrañado.

"Es que…últimamente no hay nada que se me haga interesante para reportar".-Se quejó Kate frustrada mientras ponía sus patas sobre su rostro y dejo caer sus orejas.-"Solamente he reportado cosas que mi jefe me ha ordenado reportar".-Dijo con tristeza.

"¿De qué hablas?, hemos reportado casos y cosas increíbles".-Dijo Sully tratando de animarla.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero incluso así, ¿mi jefe me hace caso?. ¡No!".-Dijo Kate molesta, cruzo los brazos con enojo y se recargo en su silla de madera.-"Me ve como si fuera una practicante o peor como un tapete de bienvenida".-Dijo enojada con el entrecejo fruncido y la nariz arrugada.

"Oh, vamos Kate, no digas eso, eres valiente, atrevida, decidida, comprensiva, dulce, dedicada, y sin mencionar que eres la coneja más hermosa que conozco".-Dijo Sully dejando correr las palabras de su mente.

"E…En…¿Enserio piensas todas esa cosas de mi?".-Dijo Kate profundamente sonrojada y con pena mientras tomaba sus orejas, las bajaba y empezó a acariciarlas con vergüenza con una pequeña y tímida pero linda sonrisa en su rostro.

Sully dejó caer sus orejas y puso cara de asustado al darse cuenta de todo lo que él dijo.

"Eh…Este…Eh, si".-Respondió Sully sonrojado mientras se rascaba la nuca con vergüenza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kate soltó una adorable risita y siguió acariciando sus orejas.

Sully levanto las orejas de inmediato al oír la lindísima risa de Kate, las aplano con amor y la miro tiernamente. Kate miro a Sully y al ver la forma en la que la miraba, quedo hipnotizada por sus bonitos ojos verde azulado y Sully quedo hipnotizado por sus hermosos ojos cafés, empezaron a inclinarse uno hacia al otro, se acercaban cada vez más y más pero a veces el destino tiene otros planes, fueron interrumpidos por un animal.

"Disculpen".-Dijo una Cebra, era el camarero, con una charola grande en su casco (Así se les llama a las patas de los animales con pesuña, como el caballo).

Sully y Kate voltearon a verlo de inmediato pero sin dejar de inclinarse ocasionando que se dieran un fuerte cabezazo, fue tan fuerte que cuando se estrellaron se les erizo el pelo del dolor.

"¡AAAUUCH!".-Gritaron Kate y Sully al unísono por el cabezazo.

La cebra hizo una cara y mueca de dolor.

"¿Están bien?".-Pregunto el camarero un poco preocupado.

"Si".-Respondieron Kate y Sully mientras se sobaban la parte adolorida de sus cabezas.

"Muy bien. Venía a entregarles sus órdenes".-Dijo el camarero.

Kate y Sully se lamieron los labios con antojo mientras frotaban sus patas.

"Un filete de Bacalao asado, con papas y salsa para el caballero".-Dijo el camarero poniendo lo orden de Sully enfrente de él.

"Gracias".- Dijo Sully con cortesía.

"Y una ensalada de frutas y verduras, con jugo de zanahoria para la señorita".-Dijo el camarero poniendo la orden de Kate delante de ella.

"Gracias".-Dijo Kate también con cortesía.

"Serian, 18 Animadólares por lo del caballero, y 15 Animadólares por lo de la señorita, por favor".-Dijo el camarero cortésmente.

Sully y Kate sacaron sus billeteras, y Sully pago lo suyo, pero Kate puso cara de susto y bajo sus orejas.

"¿Qué ocurre, Kate?".-Pregunto Sully preocupado al ver la expresión de Kate.

"Es que, no me di cuenta y solo tengo 7 Animadólares ".-Dijo Kate con voz nerviosa y sacando todo el dinero que tenía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Antes de que la cosa se pusiera…Intensa, Sully reacciono rápido e hizo algo muy noble y humilde.

"Yo pagare lo que falta de lo de ella".-Dijo Sully al camarero mientras sacaba dinero de su billetera.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo Kate asombrada y sorprendida con sus orejas completamente erguidas.-"No Sully, no podría pedirte algo así".

"No te preocupes, insisto".-Respondió Sully con una sonrisa.

Kate lo miro tiernamente.

"Awww, gracias Sully".-Dijo Kate.

"De nada".-Dijo Sully y le pago al camarero.

"Provecho".-Dijo el camarero y se retiró.

"Gracias".-Dijeron Kate y Sully al unísono, ocasionando que se voltearan a ver uno al otro, soltaron una carcajada, y empezaron a comer.

Mientras tanto en otra mesa, Zack y Julie estaban riéndose de un chiste que Zack conto, con sus órdenes a medio comer en su mesa.

"Gracias, Zack".-Dijo Julie con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la pata de Zack.

"¿Por qué?.-Pregunto Zack sonrojado y confundido, con sus orejas aplanadas y una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

"Por siempre hacerme reír".-Respondió Julie con linda y cálida sonrisa, pero rápidamente esa sonrisa fue intercambiada por un rostro triste y soltó la pata de Zack.-"Últimamente las cosas no están muy bien para mí y mi mama".

Zack levanto las orejas.

"Ah, sí, la señorita Judy me conto".-Dijo Zack aplanando poco a poco sus orejas.-" ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡Primero secuestran a tu mama, y ahora la demandan por dejarte sola cuando no fue su culpa!".-Dijo Zack molesto y enojado haciendo ademanes de enojo, cruzo los brazos y se recargo en su silla.

"No quiero hablar de eso, Zack".-Dijo Julie aplanando sus orejas y amenazando con llorar.

"Perdón. Lo único que quiero decir es que-Tomo sus patas con las suyas y ella lo miro-No es culpa ni tuya, ni de tu mama, la culpa es de esos corruptos abogados que los demandaron, solo lo hicieron por dinero, que materialistas".-Dijo Zack, lo último con odio y desagrado.

Julie le sonrió y apretó con más fuerza sus patas, cosa que hizo sonrojar al joven zorro y que aplanara sus orejas.

"Gracias, Zack".-Dijo Julie sonriéndole cálidamente.

"De…de nada".-Dijo Zack un poco nervioso.

De repente todos oyeron un grito proveniente de afuera, haciendo que todos levantaran sus orejas de golpe y se alarmaran.

"¿Qué fue eso?".-Pregunto Julie un poco asustada.

"No lo sé".-Respondió Zack extrañado.

"Sully, toma la cámara, vámonos!".-Dijo Kate corriendo para salir del restaurante.

Sully la obedeció y la siguió.

"Vamos Julie, vamos a ver".-Dijo Zack tomando a Julie gentilmente del brazo y salieron del restaurante.

 **Mientras tanto…**

En el departamento de policía de Zootopia. Judy estaba caminando por el 3er piso del departamento hasta que entro a la sala de control (Es igual a la sala de control de Jurassic world), ella entro y camino hasta un armiño, de 21 años, de ojos azules, vestida de una blusa gris casi blanca y pantalones café perla. Llamada Aní MacRainey (Se pronuncia MacRani).

"Hola Aní".-Dijo Judy sonriendo alegremente.

Aní volteo a verla.

"Hola Judy".-Dijo Aní felizmente (Su voz es la de Rapunzel de enredados pero un poco más madura)

Se levantó y le dio un abrazo, Judy correspondió el abrazo y luego Aní se sentó de nuevo en su lugar de trabajo una vez roto el abrazo.

"Hola Tony, ¿alguna noticia?".-Dijo Judy a un topo de 25 años, llamado Tony Lestrack, de ojos azules claro, de físico un poco obeso (Es decir; rellenito) sentado en una silla sin respaldo con ruedas, en un panel de control semi-circular de 210 grados, vestido con una camisa café claro, con pantalones azules, de pelaje color marrón y lleva lentes de informática.

"Eh?...Oh!, si, 2 niños que perdieron a sus padres, 29 casos de insolación".-Dijo Tony un poco tímido y distraído con los ojos pegados a su panel de control (Habla igual que Robert Downey Jr, es decir; Tony Stark en iron man).

"No. Me refiero a criminales, robos, asaltos y esas cosas".-Dijo Judy.

"Oh. No. Todo está en orden".-Contesto Tony.

"Aun así, gracias por decirme lo de los 2 niños".-Dijo Judy y Tony asintió con una sonrisa.

"Aní. Manda a unos oficiales a buscarlos. ¿Sí?".-Dijo Judy.

"Si".-Respondió Aní asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Y, ¿Convenciste a los animales de traje de los que nos hablaste?".-Dijo Tony girando sobre su silla para ver a Judy.

"Si, Zootopia en poco tiempo presentara al 9/11".-Dijo Judy mirando la enorme pantalla central de la sala de control.

"UGH!, que horrible nombre".-Dijo Tony, mientras se quitaba los lentes y se frotaba el entrecejo con los dedos de sus patas con frustración.-"Y, ¿Por qué nos dejan escoger el nombre, hombre dijo…

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?".-Pregunto Judy un poco molesta interrumpiendo a Tony mientras señalaba su pata derecha, tenía un brazalete de plata que tenía una inscripción que decía "Caso Wilde-Hopps".

"Oh, la consigue en e-bay una ganga, pero en excelentes condiciones vale unos…Judy lo interrumpió de nuevo.

"Y no pensaste que podría ser de mal gusto".-Dijo enojada.

"Ah, sí, oye sé que intentaron matarte y a Nick, pero, Judy tu caso en serio fue único en Zootopia".-Dijo Tony.

De repente oyeron un grito proveniente de las pantallas de la sala de control, por un micrófono de las cámaras de seguridad de Zootopia.

"Tony, ¿Qué fue eso?".-Dijo Judy un poco preocupada y con sus orejas temblando levemente.

"Estoy en eso".-Dijo Tony.

Empezó a teclear en su panel de control y salió la imagen de una escena atroz que estaba siendo filmada en vivo por la cámara.

Al verla Judy irguió sus orejas por completo con sorpresa.

"Ay, no".-Dijo Judy casi sin aliento y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

 **Con Daniel y Nick**

"oye, Nick",-Dijo Daniel.

"¿Si?".-Dijo Nick volteando a verlo.

"Necesito un descanso".-Dijo Daniel dejándose caer de sentón en una banca.

"¡¿De nuevo?!, es la 3ra vez hoy, Daniel".-Dijo Nick acercándosele un poco molesto.

"Uy, perdóname, tú no sabes lo que es vivir con pie plano".-Dijo Daniel sarcásticamente.

De repente vieron a varios animales corriendo y esos animales se unieron a una multitud de animales que estaban viendo algo.

"¿Qué está pasando?".-Dijo Daniel poniéndose de pie casi abruptamente.

"No se".-Respondió Nick curioso y confundido.

Fueron a donde está la multitud que estaban en formación de cúpula cerca de una pared, Daniel y Nick pasaron por la multitud hasta adelante para poder ver y ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, con Nick levantando las orejas ante la nada buena escena en frente de ellos.

5 tigres, todos vestidos con pantalón y chaleco negro, tenían a la asistente del alcalde Leodore corazón de león, Bellwether (La oveja con lentes que pasa en frente de Nick entre los 36 y 42 segundos del tráiler) con un candado al cuello y una navaja multiusos amenazando su vida.

(Lo siguiente se alterna entre la escena atroz y sala de control).

"Escuchen con atención, dejen ir a la oveja, suelten el cuchillo, levanten las patas y nadie saldrá herido".-Dijo un perro Doberman policía tratando de hacer entrar en razón a los criminales.

"¡No nos vengas a dar órdenes!".-Dijo el tigre líder, llamado Robert, que tiene un parche en su ojo izquierdo (Habla igual que garra de tigre, de la serie animada tortugas ninja de nickelodeon).

"Si no quieren que la muerte de esta oveja permanezca en sus memorias, entréguennos a la teniente Hopps".-Oyeron Robert decir a través de la pantalla Judy, Tony, Aní, y todos los oficiales presentes en la sala de control.

Todos voltearon a ver a Judy y ella soltó un grito ahogado de preocupación y se tapó la boca con sus patas, al darse cuenta de lo delicado de la situación.

"¿Estas grabando todo verdad, Sully?".-Pregunto Kate quien estaba en la multitud con su amigo camarógrafo al lado de ella.

"Claro que sí",-Respondió Sully mientras filmaba.

Bellwether entro en pánico y le dio una mordida en el brazo al tigre que la retenía, este grito de dolor y Bellwether intento huir pero el tigre fue más rápido y la tomo de su melena de lana haciendo que ella gritara de dolor.

"Bueno, ahora que mi socio está molesto, les calculo 3 minutos para que nos entreguen a la teniente o de lo contrario".-Volteo a ver a socio y este acerco más su navaja al cuello de Bellwether- "dense prisa".-Dijo Robert mostrando los colmillos con enojo.

Todos los que estaban viendo se le alarmaron y preocuparon por eso.

"Voy a ir".-Dijo Judy con determinación.

"¡¿QUE?!".-Exclamaron pasmados y sorprendidos Tony y Aní, esta última con sus orejas erguidas por completo por la sorpresa.

"Es a mí a quien quieren".-Dijo Judy y empezó a caminar a las puertas eléctricas.-"No dejare que la Bellwether muera por mi causa".-Dijo, pero mientras se dirigía a las puertas Aní se interpuso en su camino.

"¡No, Judy!".-Exclamo Aní en frente de Judy con sus brazos completamente estirados para que no pudiera rodearla.

"Déjame pasar Aní".-Dijo Judy intentando moverla y gruñendo con enojo pero Aní se resistía a dejarla pasar.

"¡No!".-Dijo Aní con firmeza.

"¡Déjame pasar!".-Grito Judy con furia e intentando moverla pero era en vano, así que paso por debajo de uno de sus extendidos brazos, pero Aní reacciono rápido y la sujeto de los hombros.

"Alguien debe hacer algo".-Comento Nick algo preocupado viendo la horrible escena.

" _Siempre haz, lo que te diga tu corazón".-_ Daniel oyó la voz de su madre en su cabeza.

Daniel Miro al piso y pensó, cuando termino de pensar y tomo su decisión su rostro preocupado cambio a uno serio, decidido, y lleno de enojo, y cerró los puños con fuerza.

"¡Que me dejes ir Aní".-Grito Judy tratando de zafarse del agarre de Aní .

"¡Que no!".-Grito Aní agarrando a Judy con firmeza para no soltarla.

Judy ya estaba hasta las orejas y tenía la intención de darle un codazo al estómago para que la soltara pero…

Daniel estaba tan enojado que incluso apretó y mostro los dientes, en lenguaje militar él estaba a las 7 de los tigres, y los tigres estaban viendo solo a las 12, así que repentinamente Daniel hizo una rodada al frente para recorrer más distancia en un solo movimiento, se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia el tigre que tenía amenazando a Bellwether.

"¡DANIEL!".-Grito Nick preocupado.

"¡AGACHESE!".-Grito Daniel ya estando lo suficientemente cerca del tigre.

(Cámara lenta o slow motion, como lo quieran llamar)

Daniel junto sus piernas mientras se detenía de repente y dio un salto de altitud muy alto, Bellwether volteo a verlo y cuando vio lo que intentaba hacer, Bellwether saco su valentía a flote y le dio un codazo con todas sus fuerzas al tigre que la amenazaba en su costado derecho (El del tigre), el tigre grito del dolor y soltó a Bellwether en el proceso. Bellwether reacciono rápido y se agacho lo más que pudo, el tigre miro a su izquierda y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que erguía poco a poco sus orejas (Por la cámara lenta).  
(Velocidad normal)

Daniel con grito de furia donde canalizo su chií, le asesto unas poderosas, fuerte y potentes patas de canguro al tigre en el rostro, este salió volando como muñeco de trapo y cayo inconsciente en el piso a un metro de distancia de Daniel, estaba inconsciente antes de tocar el piso.

Todos los espectadores jadearon y exclamaron con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que erguían sus orejas de golpe y levantaban sus colas con asombro. Judy y Aní tan pronto oyeron el alboroto por la pantalla dejaron de forcejear y pelear, y voltearon a ver la pantalla llevándose la gran sorpresa que todos los demás por la acción de Daniel.

Los otros tigres voltearon atrás y vieron a su amigo tirado en el piso inconsciente.

Daniel cayó sobre su espalda pero rápidamente se puso de pie y oyó un grito a sus 10, volteo y vio a uno de los tigres corriendo hacia el con sus garras desenvainadas y su brazo alzado, este intento arañarle el rostro pero Daniel fue más rápido, se agacho en posición de caballo sentado esquivando el arañazo, le tomo el brazo con su mano izquierda, le dio un gancho a las costillas y un volado al hígado con su mano derecha, lo que dejo al tigre sin aire, ni energía y aprovechando que no tenía fuerza en su brazo que le sujetaba le dio un fuerte rodillazo justo en el cubito y lo hizo con tal fuerza y esmero que se lo rompió. El tigre dejo caer su brazo como si no tuvieras fuerzas, soltó un tremendo grito de dolor y se dobló sobre su espalda mientras se sujetaba su brazo roto. Tanto Bellwether como los demás estaban viendo con asombro la manera en la que Daniel peleaba y Bellwether estaba tan pasmada que se quedó congelada agachada donde estaba.

"¡Daniel, cuidado!".-Grito Nick.

Daniel lo oyó, volteo y vio a otro de los tigres desenfundando una pistola 92FS de 9 milímetros (La pistola de mano más abundante y predilecta por Drake en Uncharted 2, ¿Quién de ustedes jugo ese juego). Daniel puso cara de susto pero reacciono rápido y con un hábil movimiento rodo su espalda sobre la espalda del tigre lesionado, tomo su brazo sano y lob torció atrás de su espalda lastimándolo y usándolo como escudo viviente (No puedo decir escudo humano porque…Bueno, el tigre no es humano).

"No puedo creerlo".-Dijo Judy viendo todo en la pantalla.

"Oficial Hopps, lo están grabando en vivo unos reporteros, podemos tener otro ángulo de la escena".-Dijo un oficial, una ardilla macho (La policía hace esto para tener evidencia refutable y sólida).

"Hágalo, muéstrenos".-Ordeno Judy.

La ardilla tecleo en su panel y puso la escena siendo filmada en vivo por Sully.

"Mama, tengo miedo".-Dijo Jerry temblando mientras abrazaba la cintura de su madre con fuerza y con sus orejas aplanadas (El y su mama también están en la multitud).

"Tranquilo Hijo todo estará bien".-Dijo Lori tratando de calmar a su hijo envolviendo su brazo alrededor de él, pero en el fondo ella también tenía miedo.

El tigre empezó a disparar y todos se alarmaron terriblemente.

"Kate, detrás de mí".-Dijo Sully poniéndose en frente de Kate para protegerla.

El tigre siguió disparando y Daniel iba acercándosele cada vez más ya que el tigre que estaba usando como escudo recibía todos los impactos de las balas. Después de disparar 15 balas se oyó un Click que indicaba que el arma se había quedado sin balas. Tan pronto Daniel oyó que el arma se había quedado sin balas vio que el tigre retiro el cartucho e iba recargar, Daniel no desperdicio ni un segundo y arrojo el cuerpo ahora sin vida del tigre por las balas, que usaba como escudo y el cuerpo de este cayó sobre el que tenía el arma, Y por el peso del cadáver cayó al piso soltando el arma en el progreso pero quedando a pocos centímetros de él, inmediatamente de que cayó al piso Daniel hizo una rodada hacia adelante llegando hasta el arma, la tomo, la agarro como si fuera un martillo y con el mango del arma golpeo al tigre en la cabeza, en los cienes y lo dejo noqueado.

Daniel jadeando un poco debido a que estaba usando todas sus fuerzas en cada golpe, se levantó y miro a los 2 tigres que faltaban. Robert lo estaba viendo con seriedad y enojo, y el otro tigre que tenía un cuchillo en su pata, lo miro con cara de sorpresa y su mandíbula completamente abierta, sorprendido por la facilidad con que Daniel derroto a sus amigos.

El tigre miro momentáneamente a su jefe y al ver que este no hacía nada, miro a Daniel a los ojos, grave error, pues al hacerlo inmediatamente le invadió el miedo y el pánico por la mirada enojada, seria y algo asesina de Daniel. Y tomo la decisión más sabía que podía tomar.

"¡Me rindo!".-Exclamo el tigre soltando el cuchillo abruptamente y levantando las patas.

Daniel se sorprendió por esto.

"¡Por favor, no me hagas daño!".-Dijo el tigre con voz suplicante, miedosa y temblorosa con sus orejas agachadas.

Sin que él se diera cuenta, Robert lo miro con rabia y repugnacion mientras mostraba los colmillos y arrugaba el entrecejo.

Daniel mentalmente soltó un suspiro de alivio ya que a él no le gusta, ni le agrada hacer daño a otro ser vivo sensible. Dio un paso hacia el tigre que se entregó pero tan pronto lo hizo, todos incluso él se asustaron y algunos animales gritaron del miedo al oír un disparo y el tigre que se entregó cayó muerto al piso y un charco de sangre empezó a formarse debajo de su cabeza.

Daniel miro hacia Robert y lo vio con un revolver calibre 357 en su pata derecha con humo caliente saliendo del canon del arma, el pecho de Robert subía y bajaba (Por la respiración agitada) con enojo y por la dirección en la que estaba apuntando, Daniel lo supo de inmediato y puso su verdadera cara de furia y enojo.

"¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO, MALNACIDO!".-Dijo Daniel completamente furioso y enfadado.-" ¡Mataste a tu propio amigo!".-Dijo Daniel con odio mientras señalaba al tigre muerto.

"¿Amigo?".-Dijo Robert en burla.-"El no era mi amigo. ¡Era un cobarde!, y los cobardes no merecen vivir".-Dijo Robert con frialdad y un poco de enojado mientras bajaba el revolver.

"En eso tienes razón".-Dijo Daniel entre dientes con enojo mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza.

Dio un paso hacia Robert pero tan pronto hizo eso, Robert desecho el revólver y desenfundo de su espalda 2 tubos de metal de 75 centímetros cada uno y Daniel se detuvo en seco con cara de sorpresa.

"Y, ¿Qué piensas?".-Dijo Robert engreídamente y confiado, mientras movía los tubos de manera profesional (Como lo hacen los ninjas con los lunares, un arma tradicional japonesa).

"Típico de los cobardes".-Contesto Daniel con desprecio y enojo.

Robert abrió su único ojo, levanto sus orejas al igual que su cola con sorpresa al oír eso. De repente se enojó, mostro los colmillos mientras gruñía primitivamente, fruncía el entrecejo con furia y se lanzó a Daniel gritando con los tubos alzados.

Daniel reacciono rápido e hizo una rodada salvándose de 2 golpes que Robert intento asestarle, Robert volteo a verlo y nuevamente intento golpearlo, Daniel de un salto se puso de pie y esquivaba los golpes de Robert y los que no podía los repelía como pudiera. Después de un tiempo él y Robert empezaron a dar vueltas en círculos esperando con la guardia alta el próximo golpe de su adversario, lo que Daniel no sabía es que Robert estaba tratando de arrinconarlo contra la pared. Cuando al fin lo logro nuevamente intento golpearlo pero esquivaba o repelía sus golpes, en determinado momento, uno de los bordes de los tubos golpeo la pared y se atascó momentáneamente por la textura rasposa de esta, Daniel reacciono rápidamente, tomo el brazo de Robert que sujetaba el tubo atascado, con sus dos manos y mientras gruñía con enojo le dio una patada justo donde se conectan el cubito y el radio con los huesos carpianos de la mano (Imaginen que la anatomía de Robert es humanoide). Robert grito de dolor y el tubo salió volando por la tremenda patada de Daniel y cortó un cable, pero cuando nadie vio que no pasó nada por eso no le prestaron atención.

Robert miro a Daniel, lo vio con una cara decidida y enojada y la guardia en alto, Robert nuevamente con el tubo que le quedaba intento desesperadamente golpearlo ya hasta la coronilla de él y quería matarlo a golpes, Daniel esquivaba todos los golpes hasta que nuevamente el tubo se atascó con la pared, Daniel se percató de esto y de inmediato sujeto la muñeca de Robert con sus manos para que no pudiera mover el tubo para golpearlo. Después le dio una fuerte y potente patada en los bajos, haciendo que se encorvara de dolor, Daniel aprovecho y le dio una patada alta al rostro, haciendo que 3 de sus colmillos salieran volando, todos los espectadores hicieron muecas y caras de dolor al ver eso, Daniel soltó la muñeca de Robert y su brazo con el tubo quedaron lindando pues la patada de Daniel que le dio en los bajos lo dejo sin fuerza, ni energía. Robert miro a Daniel e inútilmente intento golpearlo, Daniel paro el tubo con su mano como si nada, y le hizo un piquete de ojos a Robert en su único ojo mientras el (Daniel) gruñía con ira.

Robert grito de dolor mientras ponía una pata en su ojo. Daniel iba a golpearlo pero de repente una tuerca y un tornillo cayeron del cielo en frente de el ganando su atención, miro la tuerca y el tornillo con curiosidad y luego las orejas de los animales espectadores se levantaron al oír un ruido chirriante que Daniel también oyó, volteo hacia arriba y vio un letrero que estaba por caerse, la última tuerca y el ultimo tornillo del letrero se zafaron y este empezó a caer.

Daniel se asustó y actuó de inmediato, hizo un salto de tigre (Es un tipo de rodada, no mal piensen) hacia Robert para salvarlo de morir aplastado, el letrero se estrelló contra el piso con un ruido fuerte y levantando mucho polvo. Todos se quedaron viendo la nube de polvo con curiosidad para ver si salía alguien, después de unos segundos vieron una silueta, cuando la silueta se mostró todos bajaron los orejas con miedo y tristeza, y abrieron los ojos como platos. Robert salió de la nube de polvo, ileso (Sin contar los golpes que Daniel le dio, obvio) y con una sonrisa confiada que perturbaba a los espectadores.

"Fue un gran rival…que lastima".-Dijo Robert de manera maliciosa.

Todos los espectadores abrieron más los ojos por ese comentario.

El oficial Doberman sacó su pistola de dardos tranquilizantes e iba a dispararle, pero unas pisadas lo distrajeron a él y al resto de los animales. Todos incluso Robert voltearon a donde se oyeron las pisadas, y Daniel salió repentinamente y le asesto a Robert las mismas patadas de canguro que le dio a su amigo inconsciente, pero a diferencia de este Robert no fue noqueado.

Después de recibir las patadas, Robert salió volando como muñeco de trapo y cayó a un metro y medio de distancia, Daniel cayó sobre las aristas de algunos de los fierros que sostenían el letrero con su espalda ocasionando que se quejara del dolor, mientras se quejaba miro a Robert y vio que trataba a duras penas ponerse de pie, Daniel al ver esto ignoro el dolor y rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia Robert pero él se percató de esto, miro a su izquierda, vio que estaba a centímetros de los pies de Lori y vio que Jerry lo estaba viendo con miedo, temblando, y con las orejas aplanadas. Al verlo a Robert se le ocurrió una idea deplorable, sonrió con malicia y tan rápido como el viento Robert le arrebato a Jerry a Lori y la empujo lejos.

"¡JERRY!".-Grito preocupada Lori.

"¡MAMA!".-Grito Jerry con miedo.

Robert le envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cuello y Daniel al ver esto freno en seco, preocupado.

"¡Que nadie se acerque o…Desenvaino sus garras y las acerco al cuello de Jerry…el niño, muere!".-Dijo Robert.

Jerry ya estaba llorando del miedo y pataleaba desesperado para tratar de liberarse pero era en vano.

"Jerry, tranquilo, todo está bien".-Dijo Daniel relajadamente para tratar de calmarlo con las manos levantadas para que Robert no le hiciera algo.

"¡¿COMO PUEDE ESTAR ESTO BIEN!?".-Exclamo Jerry gritando del miedo y llorando.

"Bueno, más bien dijo que todo va estar bien".-Dijo Daniel corrigiendo lo que dijo anteriormente.

"No apuestes, idiota".-Dijo Robert con enojo.

Nick con el rabillo del ojo vio uno de los tubos de Robert al lado de sus pies y se le ocurrió una idea, se aseguró que Robert no lo estuviera viendo, puso una cara decisiva, tomo el tubo lo hizo girar sobre su eje derecho y se lanzó a Robert.

"¡Oye!".-Grito Nick a Robert mientras el tubo estaba en pleno vuelo.

Robert volteo a donde lo llamaron y el tubo lo golpeo en la cara aturdiéndolo y mareándolo. En el proceso soltó a Jerry, Jerry no desperdicio ni un segundo y corrió hacia su madre.

"¡Jerry!".-Grito Lori eufórica y abrazo a su hijo.

"¡Mama!".-Dijo Jerry alegre y feliz en los brazos de su madre.

Para Daniel esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, corrió hacia a Robert y aprovechando que estaba aturdido y mareado, empezó a golpearlo y a patearlo salvajemente.

"¡¿Usar a niños inocentes como escudo?!".-Dijo Daniel enojado y le dio un tremendo derechazo a Robert en la cara y fue tan fuerte que le disloco la quijada y le dejo una cortada en la mejilla.-" ¡ESO ES DE GALLINAS".-Dijo y le dio una patada de mariposa en el rostro, tirándolo al piso con sus patas en su cara y quejándose del dolor.-" ¡ERES…le da una patada en el estómago dejándolo sin aire…UN…agarro el tubo y le pego con este, haciendo que Robert soltara un rugido de dolor…VERDADERO…le vuelve pegar con el tubo y Robert suelta un chillido de dolor agonizante…MISERABLE!".-Dijo y empezó a golpearlo con el tubo como si fuera un costal de boxeo.

Robert soltaba gritos, rugidos y chillidos de dolor agonizante con cada golpe, Daniel era implacable, salvaje y no mostraba una sola pisca de misericordia. Nick abrió los ojos del susto, Daniel una vez le dijo que si lo hacían enojar de verdad era de armas tomar y temiendo que fuera a matar a Robert por la ira corrió hacia Daniel.

Daniel le dio tubazo a Robert en la cara.

"Por favor".-Dijo Robert y escupió un poco de sangre.-"No más".- Dijo implorando piedad y temblando.

"Desgraciados como tú no merecen vivir".-Dijo Daniel con enojo y levanto el tubo dispuesto a darle el golpe final.

"¡NOOO!".-Grito Robert cerrando con fuerza los ojos y tapándose la cara con sus patas.

Antes de que Daniel pudiera darle el golpe final, Nick se interpuso entre él y Robert.

"¡Daniel, No!, si lo matas te rebajaras a su nivel".-Dijo Nick.

Daniel lo escucho, se calmó y soltó el tubo.

"Tienes razón, Nick".-Dijo Daniel ya tranquilo, haciendo que Robert soltara un suspiro de alivio.

Daniel miro al oficial Doberman.

"Oficial, espóselo, y también a sus amigos inconscientes".-Dijo Daniel pero el oficial se quedó ahí parado aun impresionado por lo que acababa de ver.-" ¡Oficial, espóselos!".-Grito con firmeza.

El oficial salió del trance y se acercó a Robert, Robert quería resistirse al arresto pero Daniel lo dejo tan mallugado que el solo moverse le dolía y el oficial empezó a esposarlo.

De repente los espectadores vitorearon y algunos empezaron a rodear a Daniel entre los que estaban Lori, Jerry y Bellwether.

"¡No…puedo…creerlo!".-Exclamo Judy con la boca abierta pero con una gran sonrisa, luego se tapó la boca con su pata y soltó un sollozo de alegría que fue amortiguado por su pata.

Los animales que rodearon a Daniel lo felicitaban dándole palmadas en el hombro u en la espalda. Bellwether se le acerco a Daniel.

"¡Gracias!, muchas gracias, me salvo la vida".-Dijo Bellwether con su voz increíblemente aguda mientras sacudía la mano de Daniel violentamente.

"No fue nada, no podía permitir que muriera o le pasara algo".-Dijo Daniel con una sonrisa.

"Insisto, enserio, gracias".-Dijo Bellwether sonriendo, se lanzó a él y le dio un rápido abrazo.

Daniel le regreso el abrazo y después de unos segundos rompieron el abrazo y Bellwether se fue.

"¡Daniel!".-Dijo una voz, Daniel volteo hacia donde vino la voz, y Jerry salto y se lanzó hacia el en un gran abrazo de oso.-"Gracias, me salvaste".-Dijo Jerry en los brazos de Daniel.

"De nada, Jerry".-Dijo Daniel y le regreso el abrazo.

"Sully, ahí que entrevistarlo, ¡vamos!".-Dijo Kate y caminaron hacia Daniel.-"Disculpe".-Dijo.

"¿Si?".-Pregunto Daniel.

"Me llamo Kate Sullivan, y este es mi camarógrafo y amigo Sully Piron".-Dijo Kate y Sully saludo a Daniel con su pata con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola, mucho gusto".-Dijo Daniel.

"¿Puedo hacerle una entrevista?".-Pregunto Kate educadamente.

Daniel se encogió de hombros.

"No veo porque no".-Respondió Daniel.

"Gracias".-Dijo Kate con sonrisa.

Todos en sala de control estaban viendo la entrevista pero prácticamente no le prestaban demasiada atención.

"No puedo creerlo, ¿viste la facilidad con la que derroto a las 5 garras? (Así se llama el grupo de tigres que Daniel acaba de atrapar)".-Dijo Aní asombrada mientras indicaba la pantalla más grande con su pata.

"Si".-Fue lo único que pudo responder Judy, aún estaba impresionada por lo que vio.

"Esto será genial para nosotros, con el aquí no habrá nada que no podamos hacer".-Dijo Tony, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

Judy volteo a verlo y vio algo que la molesto y disgusto.

"¡Por todos los cielos, Tony!".-Exclamo Judy molesta y enojada mientras caminaba hacia él.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo Tony sin entender por qué su ira.

"Mira tú área de trabajo, ¡¿cómo puedes tenerla así?!".-Dijo Judy haciendo ademanes de molestia y enojo, y luego se llevó sus patas a su cintura.

Tony miro su zona de trabajo. Por todo su panel de control y en el piso había envolturas de comida rápida como hamburguesas, hot dogs, bolsas de papas fritas algunas arrugadas y hechas bolas, otras vacías, envolturas de caramelos, y vasos vacíos de refresco y de café.

"Ni siquiera Nick es tan desordenado, y eso es mucho decir. ¡Limpia tu área de trabajo!, por favor".-Dijo Judy molesta y cruzo los brazos.

"No puedo, Judy".-Contesto Tony con voz de fastidiado.

"¿Por qué, no?".-Pregunto Judy viéndolo con enojo y el entrecejo fruncido, empezó a dar golpeteos con su pata al piso de mármol.

"Porque, yo lo veo, como un sistema viviente, con la suficiente estabilidad para evitar que se convierta en un caos".-Respondió Tony mientras acomodaba una de sus envolturas de caramelo envuelta en bolas.

Judy rodo los ojos y con el pie que estaba golpeando el piso disimuladamente movió un bote de basura y se lo acerco. Tony estaba retirando su brazo después de acomodar su "sistema viviente" pero no se dio cuenta que detrás de su codo estaba su vaso de café de esta mañana y estaba a media capacidad, lo golpeo con el codo y cayo, pero afortunadamente cayo dentro del bote de basura que Judy le acerco.

Tony volteo a verla sorprendido.

"Me debes una, págamelo limpiando tu área de trabajo".-Dijo Judy severamente.

"Ah…si, si, si".-Dijo Tony nerviosamente y con miedo, se levantó y fue a buscar al conserje del departamento de policía para que le prestara algunas cosas.

Judy dibujo una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, luego sus orejas se animaron al oír que le llego un mensaje, saco su teléfono y leyó el mensaje.

"Vengo más tarde".-Anuncio Judy y luego se dirigió a Aní.-"Aní, por favor asegúrate de que Tony si limpie su área de trabajo".-Dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?".-Pregunto Aní con curiosidad.

Judy se detuvo al lado de ella.

"Tu esposo me ordeno, que lo esperara arriba, en la zona de aterrizaje del helicóptero en el tejado".-Respondió Judy.

"¡Sam!, ¡¿Va a venir?!".-Dijo Aní eufórica, con sus orejas completamente erguidas.

"Si, quiere ver al 9/11 con sus propios ojos".-Respondió Judy con una sonrisa-"Me gustaría charlar más, pero enserio tengo que irme".-Dijo y empezó a irse.

"Judy".- las orejas de Judy se animaron cunado oyó que la llamaban, se detuvo en seco y volteo, quien lo dijo fue Aní.

"Por favor, dile a Sam, que lo amo".-Dijo Aní con una pequeña sonrisa y las orejas aplanadas con pena.

Las oficiales y algunos oficiales dejaron Salir un arrullador Awww, haciendo que Aní se sonrojara profundamente.

"No te preocupes, lo haré".-Dijo Judy con una sonrisa y salió por la puerta.

 **Con Daniel y Nick**

Después de 15 minutos de estar entrevistando a Daniel, Kate estaba terminando la entrevista.

"Soy Kate Sullivan, reportando para las noticias del canal 5".-Dijo Kate con su micrófono en patas con tono de despedida en su voz delante de la cámara.

"Y, ¡corte!".-Dijo Sully creyéndose director de cine y apago la cámara.-"Bien hecho, Kate".-Dijo con una sonrisa y bajando la cámara al piso.

"Gracias, Sully".-Dijo Kate y vio que Sully asintió con la cabeza manteniendo su sonrisa, se dirigió a Daniel.-"Oye, te lo agradezco mucho".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué?".-Pregunto Daniel confundido.

"Le estaba comentando a Sully que…entrelazo los dedos de sus patas y empezó a jugar tímida y penosamente con su tobillo…Últimamente no hay noticias interesantes aquí en Zootopia…lo miro a los ojos, agarro sus orejas, las bajo y empezó acariciarlas con vergüenza…Pero tú. Tu cambiaste eso ahora".-Dijo Kate terminando con un sonrojo.

"Vaya, gracias que alago".-Dijo Daniel y Kate soltó una risita.

Sully abrió los ojos como platos y levanto las orejas por completo al ver esto al igual que su cola, de todos los animales con los que Kate había interactuado a excepción de el en ciertas ocasiones, Kate jamás se había comportado como lo estaba haciendo con Daniel, y empezó a sentir celos, Desde que la conoció en la universidad (Kate y Sully fueron a la misma universidad) se había enamorado perdida y profundamente de ella, pero no se atrevía a decirle, por miedo a que lo rechazara (Lo típico).

"No hay de que".-Dijo Kate y sin que ella misma se diera cuenta empezó a ver a Daniel con ojos de en sueño y a perderse en sus ojos.

Daniel a estas alturas ya empezaba a sentirse un poco incómodo, Kate se le hacía linda pero no le gustaba de verdad.

Sully se dio cuenta de esto y con más celos, decidió interrumpir, se interpuso entre ellos.

"Bueno…gracias por prestarnos un poco de tu tiempo, pero tenemos que irnos, vamos Kate".-Dijo Sully y empezó a darle empujoncitos a Kate en los omoplatos.

"De que hablas Sully, tenemos mucho tie…

"Solo camina Kate".-Dijo Sully un poco enojado, y celoso entre dientes, y se alejaron.

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Sully?!".-Dijo Kate un poco molesta y enojada.

"Es que yo…yo…no confió en el".-Dijo Sully mintiendo.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿de qué hablas?, no viste como salvo a la asistente del alcalde, por supuesto que podamos confiar en el".-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa.

Sully vio que Kate soltó un suspiro sonador, puso ojos de ensueño, y bajo las orejas, supo que estaba pensando en Daniel y eso lo deprimió.

"Sí, claro".-Dijo Sully muy triste y aplanando las orejas.

Kate volteo a verlo preocupada, Jamás lo había oído triste.

"Oye, ¿Qué tienes Sully?".-Pregunto Kate preocupada y puso su pata en su hombro.

"Nada".-Respondió Sully igual de triste y secamente.

Con su muñeca se quitó la pata de Kate del hombro, recogió su cámara y empezó a irse completamente deprimido.

"¿Sully?, ¿Sully, a dónde vas?".-Pregunto Kate mientras este se iba, pero Sully la ignoro por completo.-" ¡Sully, espera!".-Grito y empezó a seguirlo.

Daniel y Nick vieron todo lo sucedido.

"¿Qué paso con esos 2?".-Pregunto Nick con su Smartphone en su pata izquierda.

"Tengo una teoría".-Contesto Daniel.

"Oye".-Dijo Nick y Daniel volteo a verlo.-"Creo que a Kate le gustas".-Dijo con voz picara y moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

"Lo sé".-Dijo Daniel secamente, sorprendiendo a Nick haciendo que levantara sus orejas.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡lo sabias!, y, ¿porque no aprovechaste para invitarla a salir?, es muy linda".-Dijo Nick sorprendido y con sus orejas rígidas.

"Por Sully".-Respondió Daniel.

"¿Su camarógrafo?, ¿el que tiene que ver?".-Pregunto Nick confundido.

"El la ama, Nick".-Respondió Daniel.

"¿La ama?".-Pregunto Nick.

Daniel asintió con la cabeza y Nick animo sus orejas.

"Ah, ya entiendo".-Dijo Nick.

"Si, no quería arrebatársela, porque ella también lo ama".-Contesto Daniel con una sonrisa, porque por dentro él es cursi.

"¡¿También?!".-Pregunto asombrado Nick y levantando las orejas de golpe.

Daniel soltó una carcajada.

"Ya entiendo, porque en realidad no te le has declarado a Judy…Puso su mano en su hombro… el amor no es tu fuerte amigo".-Dijo Daniel.

"¡Papa!".-Oyeron los 2 amigos una voz masculina joven, voltearon y vieron a Zack corriendo hacia ellos con Julie siguiéndolo detrás.

"¡Zack!".-Grito Nick y corrió hacia su hijo.

Cunado Zack llego a él, se le lanzo y le dio un abrazo de oso y su padre correspondió el afecto. Después de unos segundos rompieron el abrazo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, hijo?".-Pregunto Nick.

"Bueno…Tomo el brazo de Julie con gentileza y la acerco a él…Estábamos comiendo en Martini's, escuchamos el grito de la asistente Bellwether, nos dio curiosidad y salimos a ver".-Dijo Zack terminando con una sonrisa.

"¿Nos dio?".-Dijo Julie extrañada y se quitó el brazo de Zack con molestia y un poco de enojo.-"Me suena manada, tú me arrastraste".-Dijo Molesta y señalándolo con el dedo.

"Creí que querías ver qué pasaba".-Dijo Zack en defensa con las orejas aplanadas.

"Me hubieras pedido permiso".-Dijo Julie molesta.

"Bueno si, pero…Daniel interrumpió a Zack.

"¡Oigan, oigan!, cálmense jóvenes, no hagamos una escena, por favor".-Dijo Daniel para evitar una discusión.

"¡Oye!".-Dijo Zack poniendo cara de sorpresa y levanto sus orejas de golpe igual que su cola.-"Tu eres el que venció a esos facinerosos".-Dijo.

"Zack hijo, él es Daniel, Daniel, Zack".-Dijo Nick presentándolos uno al otro.

"¿Zack?, ¿él es tu hijo?".-Pregunto Daniel mientras señalaba a Zack y Nick asintió con la cabeza.

"Papa, ¡¿Tu, lo conoces?".-Pregunto Zack asombrado.

"¿Conocerlo?, es mi amigo, hijo".-Dijo Nick.

"¡Tu amigo!".-Dijo Zack sorprendido y volteo a ver a Daniel.

"Hola, Zack".-Dijo Daniel y le ofreció su mano.

Zack sonrió y estrecho su mano con su pata.

"Hola, mucho gusto".-Dijo Zack, rompieron el estrechar manos.-"Julie, ven".-Dijo ofreciéndole su pata.

Julie sonrió y la tomo.

Zack la jalo gentilmente.

"Ella es amiga, Julie Rules".-Dijo Zack presentándosela a Daniel.

"Mucho gusto, señor".-Dijo Julie con una sonrisa.

"¿Señor?, Ja, ya me agradaste, mucho gusto también".-Dijo Daniel.

"Bueno, todo esto es muy conmovedor pero, Daniel, tenemos que continuar el recorrido".-Dijo Nick.

"¿Recorrido?".-Pregunto Zack confundido.

"Le estoy mostrando la ciudad hijo, ¿quieres venir?".-Dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

"Me encantaría papa, pero...Le hizo indirectas con los ojos a Julie.

Nick capto el mensaje, Zack le había contado que está muy enamorado de Julie, y sonrió.

"Entiendo hijo, entonces te veo luego".-Dijo Nick y abrazo a Zack.

El correspondió el afecto mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Cuídate, ¿sí?".-Dijo Nick rompiendo el abrazo.

"Lo haré".-Dijo Zack y empezó a alejarse con Julie.-"Adiós, papa".-Dijo Zack gritando y tomaron caminos separados.

 **Explicaciones y aclaraciones.**

 **Los Animadólares y las Monedanimales, son la moneda oficial que yo invente para Zootopia, es un simple juego de palabras.**

 **Hay una razón solida por la que Judy se molestó con Tony al ver el brazalete que dice el nombre de su caso, si quieren saber, sigan leyendo.**

 **Como Judy dijo, Nick es desordenado pero no tanto, gracias a Zack.**

 **El cubito y el radio son los 2 huesos del antebrazo, y el Carpio es el conjunto de huesos de la muñeca, ojo solo de la muñeca, los dedos tienen nombre.**

 **De una vez digo que en mi historia, Nick ya no es un estafador artista (Recuerden que han pasado 4 meses), si quieren saber en que trabaja ahora, sigan leyendo.**

Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Si les está gustando la historia recomiéndenla a sus amigos, si son escritores de fanfiction recomiéndensela a sus lectores. Y nos vemos la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas rápidas:** Oigan, saben que, cambie de opinión si usare mi primer apellido en la historia, en este capítulo lo conocerán. Olvide decir que el físico de Aní y Julie, es delgada y un poco alta.

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Amigo, por favor, no juzgues a Kate, una vez leí una frase que dice "Tu, no elijes de quien enamorarte" y es cierto, o no. De hecho yo planeaba que lo voz de Tony fuera una combinación de la de Stark y Rorie de jurassic world, pero no me la podía imaginar, así que al final me decidí por la de Tony.

 **Capítulo 4: Un peligro en contención**

Judy está en el tejado del departamento de policía, está esperando el helicóptero en donde va a ver a su supervisor, miro su reloj, y empezó a dar golpeteos al piso con su pie con impaciencia, lleva 20 minutos esperando el helicóptero.

Mientras esperaba repentinamente empezó a pensar en ella y Nick, pero especialmente en Nick, todas las experiencias buenas, malas, divertidas y cómicas que pasaron cuando estaban resolviendo su caso. Sus bonitos ojos verdes, su mirada y sonrisa encantadoras, su brillante y suave pelaje. De repente ella misma interrumpió sus pensamientos de Nick sacudiendo su cabeza con violencia, y se sonrojo.

Un helicóptero estaba sobrevolando los rascacielos de Tundratown en dirección al departamento de policía. Después de 5 minutos finalmente llego, empezó a descender, cuando toco tierra Judy se acercó a él, un oficial gentilmente le abrió la puerta, ella le agradeció y entro, vio al piloto, es su supervisor, el teniente-coronel Sam MacRainey , una comadreja de 32 años, ojos color azul, pelaje color café, de físico esbelto, y viste un traje de policía igual al de Judy solo que de colores más oscuros.

"Teniente-coronel Sam, ¡señor!".-Dijo Judy creyéndose soldado y le hizo un saludo militar.

Sam por el retrovisor vio todo, sonrió y soltó una carcajada simpática.

"Judy por favor, solo dime Sam, todos me dicen así".-Dijo Sam mientras volteaba su cabeza hacia atrás a la derecha para verla directamente (Su voz es la de Tod adulto, de la película el zorro y el sabueso).

Judy se relajó y sonrió.

"De acuerdo Sam, ¡Oh!, y antes de que se me olvide, Aní dice que te ama".-Dijo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Sam dibujo una sonrisa y una mirada de ensueño al pensar en su bella esposa y soltó un suspiro sonador.

"Ah, mi copito de nieve".-Dijo Sam con voz de enamorado y manteniendo su mirada de ensueño.-"¿Cómo se encuentra, eh?".-pregunto.

"Bien, de maravilla de hecho".-Respondió Judy.

"Genial".-Contesto Sam.-"Oye, ¿y cómo se encuentra la ciudad".-Dijo.

"Bien, subimos un 12 por ciento las visitas…Sam la interrumpió.

"No no, me refiero a como se encuentra, ¿los visitantes se divierten?, ¿los ciudadanos disfrutan la vida?".-Dijo Sam.

"Bueno la satisfacción de los visitantes es increíble 90 y algo, y no tenemos forma de medir la satisfacción emocional de los ciudadanos".-Respondió Judy.

"Claro que sí, sus ojos lo dicen Judy, ¿o no?".-Dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

"Si".-Respondió Judy con una sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Bueno…Ahora muéstrame a nuestro nuevo "amigo".-Dijo Sam refiriéndose al 9/11, mientras apretaba los botones y accionaba los controles del helicóptero.

Cuando Sam elevo el helicóptero y lo despego del piso, Judy soltó un jadeo ruidoso pues Sam despego de manera un poco brusca.

"Lo tengo, lo tengo".-Dijo Sam para calmar a Judy.

El helicóptero se nivelo y empezó a alejarse. Dentro de él, Judy estaba aferrada con sus patas al entretecho del helicóptero y al borde de su asiento, Sam por el retrovisor vio esto y dibujo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"Te ves tensa, Judy".-Dijo Sam.

"Amm…si, pero, mantén la vista en los controles por favor".-Dijo Judy con voz asustada mientras señalaba los controles con una de sus patas.

"La clave de una vida feliz es aceptar que uno jamás tiene en realidad el control, Judy".-Dijo Sam mientras levantaba su dedo.

"¡AVE!".-Exclamo Judy señalando al frente.

Sam reacciono de inmediato e hizo un movimiento brusco y esquivo al pájaro.

"¡Uuujuju!".-Dijo Sam por el movimiento brusco que hizo y miro por el retrovisor.-"Oye, Nick tiene razón deberías ir a la playa, tomar el sol".-Dijo y vio que Judy se volvió a aferrar al helicóptero.

"Si…Bueno, Tony dijo que podríamos compensar algunos gastos de…Sam la interrumpió.

"Nah, ya basta de castos, mi abuelito me confirió la seguridad de Zootopia cuando era adolescente y "siempre ayuda al prójimo, antes de ti", siempre me decía".-Dijo Sam levantando su dedo.

"Si, te entiendo pero la realidad de proteger una ciudad entera…Sam la volvió a interrumpir.

"No olvides por que construimos Zootopia Judy, Zootopia existe para recordarnos lo pequeños que somos en este lindo mundo azul".-Dijo y volteo a verla directamente.-"Eso no tiene precio, por favor, estamos volando, disfruta el momento.

Judy sonrió porque Sam tenía razón y asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien".-Sam tomo con fuerza el volante del helicóptero.-"Respira".-Dijo y bruscamente el helicóptero empezó a bajar, y ella soltó un jadeo ruidoso.

El helicóptero empezó a aterrizar delante de una especie de muralla de metal, muy reluciente, reflejaba la luz como espejo, de 12 metros de altura, que se encuentra a 5 kilómetros de Zootopia, a la entrada de un bosque enorme cercano a la ciudad (El del primer capítulo), y alrededor de la muralla había animales constructores trabajando duro, unos soldando, otros cargando materiales, otros operando maquinaria, etcétera. Sam apago el helicóptero, y el y Judy bajaron de él.

Sam puso sus orejas rígidas y cara de confusión cuando vio a los trabajadores.

"Creí que habían acabado hace 10 días, Judy".-Dijo Sam confundido.

"Si, teníamos planeado abrirlo al público el viernes, en tres días, pero los guardias de seguridad y James insistieron en reforzar su celda con titanio".-Dijo Judy.

"¡¿Titanio!?".-Exclamo Sam sorprendido irguiendo por completo sus orejas.

"Es más fuerte de lo que imaginamos".-Contesto Judy mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la celda.

Sam vio con curiosidad a un ornitorrinco con mascara de soldador parado sobre un andamio, está soldando un panel de titanio en la celda.

"Espero que sea buena señal".-Se dijo Sam a sí mismo.

Judy y Sam subieron por unas escaleras del lado izquierdo de la muralla que daba a una habitación donde se podía ver el interior de la celda y observar al 9/11, está suspendida a 3 metros del suelo por seguridad y es la bastante grande para que un elefante antropomórfico pueda entrar sin problemas, dentro de la habitación esta un zorrillo policía que es uno de los guardias de seguridad, de ojos color azul hielo, llamado Mike.

Judy y Sam entraron a la habitación.

"Y, tuvimos algunos obstáculos al inicio, de alguna forma anticipo de donde le íbamos a dar de comer".-Dijo Judy mientras se adentraba a la habitación con Sam siguiéndola por detrás.

Judy le hizo señas a Mike para que los dejara hablar en privado, Mike asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Casi le arrancaba el brazo a Mike".-Dijo Judy susurrando, ya que esa experiencia traumatizo horriblemente al pobre zorrillo.

Vio hacia la puerta, y vio que Mike salió por esta y la cerró tras él.

"Cuando los demás se enteraron amenazaron con renunciar, si no garantizaba su seguridad".-Dijo Judy mientras tecleaba sobre un panel de control pequeño.

"¿Entonces es muy inteligente?".-Pregunto Sam.

"¿Para un salvaje?, si".-Respondió Judy.

"y, ¿eso?".-Dijo Sam y señalo con su pata algo detrás de Judy, a su izquierda.

Judy volteo y vio un vidrio grande con enormes grietas en él, pero no era vidrio común y corriente, era vidrio polarizado a prueba de balas. Judy bajo un poco la cabeza al igual que sus orejas porque sabía que su respuesta iba a perturbar a Sam.

"Trato de romper el cristal".-Respondió Judy con un poco de miedo.

A Sam se le erizo el pelo, un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral, puso de cara de miedo y aplano las orejas al oír eso.

"Ayyy, no bromeabas".-Dijo Sam con voz temblorosa.

Dentro de la celda un ruido animo los oídos de Sam y volteo a ver, un roble estaba temblando violentamente, a Sam le dio curiosidad y se movió de donde estaba para tener una mejor visión. Vio a alguien golpeando el roble pero estaba obstruido por el tronco de este y lo único que pudo ver fueron unos brazos humanos golpeando con fuerza y furia el roble.

"Ah, es blanco, no me dijiste que era de piel blanca".-Dijo Sam.

Judy camino hasta al lado suyo y también se quedó viendo al 9/11.

"¿Crees que asuste a los niños, Sam?".-Pregunto Judy con voz un poco temblorosa.

"¿A los niños?, si los padres lo ven se harán en los pantalones del miedo".-Dijo Sam con miedo y voz temblorosa con sus orejas aplanadas.

"Y, ¿eso es bueno?".-Pregunto Judy.

"Ammm…se lamio los labios…No estoy seguro, Judy".-Dijo Sam con inseguridad.

Las orejas de ambos se animaron, voltearon inmediatamente sus cabezas al oír un grito de furioso y feroz del 9/11. Y vieron que literalmente de una patada con el talón justo a la mitad el tronco del roble, el 9/11 arranco el roble de raíz y lo partió en 2 en el progreso mostrando al 9/11 con claridad.

Es un humano adulto de 25 años (Hace poco los cumplió), de metro 85 de altura, de ojos color café, cabello marrón lacio corto pintado en algunos cabellos de rubio, con patillas cortas, de físico esbelto, marcado y musculoso (Si jugaron Dante's inferno, el 9/11 tiene el físico de Dante), esta vestido con un uniforme militar completo color ocre claro, la sudadera está un poco desgastada y desgarrada.

El 9/11 miro a Judy y Sam con enojo y furia, mostrando sus dientes los cuales estaba apretando con fuerza.

"¿Puede vernos?".-Pregunto Sam.

"Claro que sí, es un humano, al igual que nosotros necesita sus 5 sentidos para interactuar con el entorno".-Contesto Judy.

"¿Dónde está el otro?, me dijiste que compartía celda".-Dijo Sam.

"Si, con un famoso criminal de Zootopia, debes conocerlo. Jack, el mapache destripador".-Dijo Judy.

"¿Y dónde está él?".-Pregunto Sam confundido.

Judy puso una cara de sumo pesar y bajo sus orejas con tristeza.

"Él lo descuartizo".-Respondió Judy con suma tristeza.

Sam volteo a verla sorprendido con sus orejas erguidas, vio que ella negó con la cabeza, ahí supo que ella fue testigo de esa tragedia.

"Y…Me dices que la celda es segura, ¿verdad?".-Dijo Sam para cambiar de tema.

Judy levanto sus orejas y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Trajimos a los mejores arquitectos e ingenieros estructurales de Zootopia".-Contesto Judy.

Sam apoyo su antebrazo en el vidrio a prueba de balas.

"Si, igual que los humanos".-Dijo Sam con admiración (Enseguida sabrán porque).

Judy le dedico una mirada incomprendida y empezó a teclear en su panel de Nuevo.

"Hablando del tema, hay uno de ellos en la ciudad, detuvo y derroto a las 5 garras con habilidad y astucia, debes conocerlo es la sensación del momento, su nombre apareció en todos los medios de comunicación. Daniel Ibáñez".-Dijo Sam mientras quitaba su brazo del vidrio.

Judy dejo de teclear y volteo a verlo.

"Si lo conozco, Nick me lo presento esta mañana".-Dijo Judy.

"Y, no solo es hábil en el combate, es inteligente, brillante de hecho. En la entrevista que Kate Sullivan le hizo, él dijo que lo salvaje y civilizado son cosas opuestas, pero una no puede existir sin la otra, son como las dos caras de una moneda. Y, también dijo que si te encuentras o hayas el camino hacia el canto de la moneda, es decir; entre lo salvaje y lo civilizado, no habrá ningún reto físico que no puedas hacer. Eso me asombro, así que lo puse a cargo del entrenamiento del equipo alfa en el proyecto salvaje".-Dijo Sam.

Las orejas de Judy se animaron de repente al oír lo último, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y giro abruptamente su cabeza hacia él.

"¡¿QUE?!. Sam, ¡¿estás loco?!, ¿ya olvidaste lo que paso la última vez?".-Dijo Judy mientras caminaba hacia él, muy exaltada.

"Judy cálmate, fue solo una equivocación".-Respondió Sam tratando de calmarla.

"¡¿Equivocación?!".-Dijo Judy sorprendida.-"7 mamíferos murieron, Sam".-Dijo exaltada.

"Judy, míralo desde mi perspectiva, si pudo vencer a los 5 garras sin sufrir un rasguñó, podrá con esto".-Dijo Sam.

Judy finalmente se calmó y se relajó, él tenía razón.

"Bien".-Contesto Judy asintiendo un poco con la cabeza.

"Genial. Ah, y tráelo aquí por favor, si es tan listo y perceptivo como él dice que es, debería ver algo en la celda que nosotros no podemos ver".-Dijo Sam.

Judy lo miro con el rabillo del ojo y asintió con la cabeza.

De repente los oídos de ambos se animaron al oír una risa burlona a carcajadas proveniente del interior de la celda (Adivinen de quien). Ambos voltearon sus cabezas y vieron al 9/11 sentado en una gran roca riendo a carcajadas

Judy puso cara seria y enojada, puso rígidas sus orejas, movió su nariz, dejo escapar un resoplido y presiono un botón con su dedo índice.

"¿Y tú de que te ríes?".-Pregunto Judy seria y enojada hablando por los micrófonos mientras mantenía su dedo en el botón (Los micrófonos, no funcionan si no mantienes presionado el botón que los activa).

"De que en serio piensan que pueden detenerme. Aquí".-Dijo el 9/11 con voz malvada y divertida señalando la celda entera (Su voz es la de Víbora Jake, de Rango. Pero sin su tono ranchero, y mucho más basílica).

Sam se acercó a Judy y activo los micrófonos.

"¿De qué demonios hablas?".-Dijo Sam por los micrófonos.

El 9/11 soltó una risita divertida y malvada, y se puso de pie.

"Solo existe un método para detenerme".-Dijo el 9/11 caminando hacia ellos.

"¿Y cuál sería ese método?".-Pregunto Judy un poco enojada por los micrófonos.

El 9/11 soltó otra risita divertida y malvada mientras rodaba los ojos.

"Hasta la pregunta ofende, el único método para detenerme, es…se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba escapar un umm…Matarme".-Respondió el 9/11. Luego puso una cara confidente y maquiavélica.-"Pero eso es imposible".-Dijo con voz completamente cargada de malicia, y completamente tétrica y perturbadora.

Judy y Sam irguieron por completo sus oídos de golpe, abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y pusieron cara de susto.

"Yo soy como la fuerza del destino. Algo que nada, ni nadie puede parar, y que nunca se sabe cuándo llegara. Pero les aseguro, que llegara pronto".-Dijo el 9/11.

Judy y Sam bajaban sus orejas poco a poco con miedo absoluto, por cada palabra amenazante del 9/11.

"No importa donde se escondan o cuanto corran. Los voy a cazar, los voy a encontrar, y cuando lo haga. Créanme que desearan…Nunca…Haber…Nacido".-Dijo el 9/11 viéndolos con furia y con una voz casi demoniaca.

De repente levanto la piedra en la que se había sentado como si fuera una pluma, y el la arrojo al vidrio dejándole una grieta. Judy y Sam retrocedieron del susto.

El 9/11 empezó a reír como desquiciado mientras caminaba hacia la espesura de la vegetación de su celda y se perdió de vista en ella.

Judy y Sam estaban temblando del miedo.

"Judy".-Dijo Sam y Judy volteo.-"Trae a Daniel aquí lo más pronto posible, esto no me da para nada una buena espina".-Dijo Sam completamente aterrado.

Judy asintió con la cabeza y miraron al interior de la celda. Imaginen que se oye la música perturbadora de fondo que se oye en godzilla 2014, cuando descubren el rastro que dejo el muto macho.

 **Explicaciones y aclaraciones.**

 **La celda del 9/11 es igual a la del Indóminus Rex de jurassic world, pero de metal en vez de concreto como ya saben, y la vegetación es de bosque, en vez de selvática.**

 **Como en los comics y películas de marvel, hay una razón lógica por la que el 9/11 es tan descomunalmente fuerte y tendrán que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo.**

 **9/11 no es el verdadero nombre del 9/11, así lo pusieron los Zootopianos, el si tiene nombre y lo conocerán en el capítulo 8.**

 **Yo les puse Zootopianos a los mamíferos que viven en Zootopia.**

 **Sam es muy buen piloto de helicóptero, pero mueve de manera brusca el helicóptero solo para bromear y divertirse.**

 **Para que no me pregunten en reviews, No. El 9/11 no está poseído, solo por si se lo preguntan o piensan.**

 **Los mamíferos carnívoros de Zootopia solo comen carne que proviene del mar por una sencilla razón, la carne que nosotros comemos proviene de animales como la vaca y el cerdo y ellos son mamíferos, y como dice Lilo en Lilo y Stich. ESO SERIA UNA ABOMINACION!. Y por es por eso que solo comen carne marina.**

 **El 9/11 tiene un uniforme militar porque trabajaba como soldado, pero fue despedido porque golpeo salvajemente a un superior.**

Por favor dejen sus reviews, preguntas y dudas. Recomienden mi historia si les está gustando, y los veré la próxima. J


	6. Chapter 6

**Pyro Phoenix bird:** No subestimes al 9/11 mi amigo, la demostración que viste no es toda su fuerza y además el principal sentimiento negativo que va a producir el, será el terror y el pavor, no la impotencia. No, no es el suero del súper soldado, es más cercano a la realidad del mundo real, tendrás que usar un poco más tu deducción. Sam no estaba fuera de Zootopia, solo la estaba cuidando desde las alturas y por eso se tardó en llegar con Judy, estaba hablando con Daniel. James es el "sustituto" de Sam por así decirlo, como él viaja mucho por helicóptero, casi no está en el departamento y por eso James es el jefe cuando él no está.

 **Capítulo 5: El proyecto salvaje.**

En una celda-muralla, bastante similar a la del 9/11, de concreto, igual a la de los velociraptores en jurassic world. Daniel estaba corriendo por su vida huyendo de algo, miro hacia atrás para cerciorarse que ese algo no lo estuviera persiguiendo, volvió su vista hacia adelante, vio un abeto medio caído y no podía darse el lujo de rodearlo, así que lo salto por encima apoyando sus 2 manos en el tronco, tan pronto sus pies tocaron tierra, inmediatamente continuo corriendo hasta llegar a una zona más despejada de la celda donde casi no había vegetación y en cambio había un piso de hormigón color amarillo arena.

Daniel repentinamente freno en seco derrapando sus botas en el hormigón.

"¡Alto!".-Grito Daniel después de frenar.

A unos metros de él se detuvieron casi en seco y derrapando un poco sus patas en el hormigón, 3 animales parados sobre sus 4 patas, eran: Un lobo macho de 29 años, llamado Spike Simons, de ojos color azul, de pelaje color gris, y de físico marcado y esbelto. Una perra labrador de pelaje chocolate casi negro, llamada Delta Simons, de 28 años, ojos color amarillo, físico esbelto, es esposa de Spike. Y un Perro pastor alemán de 27 años llamado Charlie Michaels (Se pronuncia michels) de pelaje color amarillo claro, ojos verdes, físico esbelto y un poco musculoso. Los tres están vestidos de uniforme color azul muy oscuro, estilo S.w.a.t (Como se visten los perros policía en la vida real, pero con mangas largas), pero lo más atractivo, llamativo e interesante es que sus pupilas están anormalmente grandes, casi tapan sus iris por completo dejando solo una pequeña parte que hacia parecer que tenían un borde del color de sus ojos alrededor de sus pupilas, los tres estaban gruñendo y jadeando primitivamente como lo hacen los animales salvajes.

"¡Oigan!".-Daniel grito.

El equipo alfa (Así se llaman Charlie, Spike y Delta en equipo) levantaron sus orejas de golpe y voltearon a verlo con sus oídos completamente erguidos.

"Ok, aquí".-Dijo Daniel chasqueando sus dedos.

Charlie y Delta siguieron la mano de Daniel con su vista sin despejar sus ojos de ella, pero Spike bajo la cabeza y empezó a olfatear el piso.

"Spike".-Daniel lo llamo y al ver que no le hizo caso chasqueo 2 veces sus dedos.-." ¡Spike!".-Grito y Spike volteo a verlo.

"Cuidado".-Dijo Daniel señalando a Spike con una mirada de advertencia.

Charlie frunció el entrecejo, aplano sus orejas y empezó a gruñirle primitivamente con enojo.

"¡OYE!, Charlie, oye".-Dijo Daniel señalándolo.

Charlie abrió y cerro sus mandíbulas con fuerza (Eso es que amenazo con morderlo).

"¡No me salgas con eso!".-Dijo Daniel en tono de advertencia.

Delta empezó a sacudir su cabeza violentamente de un lado a otro, como si tuviera un animal sobre su cabeza.

"¡Delta!".-Grito Daniel señalándola.

Delta volteo a verlo, sacudió un par de veces más su cabeza y volvió a mirarlo.

"Te me calmas".-Dijo Daniel advirtiéndole.

Los tres cannis finalmente se calmaron y se le quedaron viendo esperando órdenes.

"Bien. Estuvo muy bien chicos, y…Vámonos".-Dijo Daniel haciendo un ademan con la mano.

El equipo alfa camino unos 20 metros a la derecha (Caminan sobre sus cuatro patas).

"¡Alto!".-Grito Daniel abriendo la mano y haciendo un gesto para que se detuvieran.

El equipo alfa levanto sus orejas, se detuvieron y se le quedaron viendo.

"Bien. Gran trabajo chicos".-Dijo Daniel.

Un oficial bajo un balde que estaba atado con una soga a su agarradera hasta el hombro de Daniel.

Daniel metió la mano en el balde y saco un bacalao descamado.

"Bien, ¡Charlie, atrápalo!".-Dijo Daniel y le lanzo el pez.

Charlie dio un salto, lo atrapo con sus mandíbulas y empezó a roerlo y a comerlo.

Daniel volvió a meter la mano y saco una barracuda también descamada.

"Delta, ¡toma!".-Dijo Daniel y se la arrojo.

Delta hizo lo mismo que Charlie.

Daniel volvió a meter la mano en el balde y saco un atún descamado.

"Spike".-Dijo Daniel con el atún en la mano y Spike volteo a verlo. Daniel bajo la vista al piso, lo pensó y dudo por un segundo, levanto la vista hacia Spike y dijo: "Es para ti".-Dijo con voz no muy orgullosa y le arrojo el pescado.

Spike hizo mismo que su esposa y su amigo.

Daniel le dio dos golpeteos al balde y el oficial lo subió hasta el, Daniel espero pacientemente a que el equipo alfa acabara sus recompensas.

"¡Alto!".-Dijo Daniel una vez que el equipo alfa acabo de comer, ellos voltearon a verlo.-" ¡Ojos arriba!".-Dijo.

El equipo alfa siguió sus órdenes sin titubear.

"!Ya!".-Grito Daniel bajando su mano como señal de que inicio una carrera y el quipo alfa se dispersó por toda el área.

Una escalera de cuerdas (Las que usan los helicópteros de rescate) bajo hasta Daniel. Daniel volteo y con una sonrisa de orgullo empezó a subir la escalera. Mientras subía Nick y todos los oficiales y animales que lo estaban viendo empezaron a aplaudirle, Cuando Daniel llego hasta arriba fue recibido por un abrazo amistoso de Nick, y él lo correspondió.

"Sabía que lo lograrías, amigo".-Dijo Nick alegremente en los brazos de Daniel.

"Nah, no fue tan difícil como pensé".-Contesto Daniel encogiéndose de hombros, iba a bajarlo pero…

"Oye, espera".-Dijo Nick.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Daniel.

"¿Una selfie?".-Pregunto Nick con una sonrisa con dientes y mostrando su Smartphone.

"¡¿Otra?!".-Pregunto Daniel sorprendido.

"Si, por favor".-Dijo Nick bajando sus orejas y suplicando.

"Ach, bueno".-Dijo Daniel rodando los ojos y Nick tomo la foto, lo bajo al piso.-"Oye, ¿Sabías que tomarte más de 5 selfies al día es signo de una enfermedad?".-Dijo.

"¡¿Enserio?!".-Pregunto Nick sorprendido con sus orejas levantadas.

"Si".-Respondió Daniel asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Daniel".-Oyeron una voz con acento ruso con un toquecito de alemán en ella, en tono alegre. Voltearon, y vieron a un oso grizzli de 42 años, de ojos color rojo sangre, de físico subido de peso pero musculoso, de pelaje color pardo, vestido de traje, pantalones y saco color azul ultramar, camisa blanca y corbata roja, llamado Milo Hokings (Se pronuncia Mailo Jokings, y su voz es del villano del videojuego, Uncharted 2 el reino de los ladrones, Lazareviz. No sé ustedes, pero para mí, en algunas frases que dice Lazareviz percibo un poco de alemán).

"Creí que Sam había vuelto a escoger a alguien inapropiado, pero los tienes comiendo de tu pata".-Dijo Milo mientras caminaba hacia Daniel y Nick con sus patas en el cuello desabrochado de su traje.

"Mano".-Lo corrigió Daniel ya que él es humano, no animal.

"Mano".-Dijo Milo con cara y cierto desagrado, y miro a Nick.-"Así que, ¿por esto no me han informado Wilde?".-Pregunto, ya más amable.

"Sam no encontraba a alguien que él consideraba apropiado para el trabajo".-Respondió Nick.

"Pues, su paciencia rindió frutos, al fin encontraron a alguien más que perfecto".-Dijo Milo mientras fingía una sonrisa amistosa.

"Ya, ¿Qué quieres, Milo?".-Pregunto Daniel con cara y voz de pocos amigos, Nick le había contado de Milo y sabe que no es de fiar.

Milo puso cara seria y puso rígidas sus orejas.

"Una prueba de campo".-Contesto Milo.

Daniel rodo los ojos mientras soltaba un quejido de molestia y empezó a alejarse. Milo vio esto, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y empezó a seguirlo.

"Oye, acabo de ver que responden a las órdenes, hay que recolectar la información y aplicarla".-Dijo Milo mientras caminaba a la par de Daniel.

"En su estado salvaje no los quieres a fuera Milo, van a matar a alguien. ¿No recuerdas la última vez?".-Contesto Daniel, lo último un poco enojado.

Milo se puso enfrente de él.

"Oye, que crees que es esto, somos perros de guerra".-Dijo Milo y le puso su enorme pata en el hombro.

"¡No me toques, apártate!".-Exclamo Daniel gritando, mientras brusca, repentina y violentamente se quitaba la pata de Milo, y se puso en guardia de boxeador desafiándolo (Así de impulsivo soy yo).

Milo se asustó por esto, el vio en la TV la pelea de Daniel contra las 5 garras y sabía que lo último que quería era hacerlo enojar.

"Oye, oye. Cálmate Da (Si en ruso)".-Dijo Milo levantando las patas para no iniciar pelea.

Daniel bajo la guardia y siguió caminando.

"Daniel, mira la naturaleza nos dio la mejor arma de la historia hace 50 mil años. Nuestros instintos primitivos, y ahora sé que obedecen ordenes, tus órdenes".-Dijo Milo caminado junto a Daniel para convencerlo.

"Al fin hay un progreso después de tantos años, ¿y es lo primero que dices, que los convirtamos en un arma?".-Dijo Nick sin poder creerlo entrando en la conversación.

"Ay nein (No en alemán, se pronuncia nain) es cierto".-Dijo Milo ladeando la cabeza y rodando los ojos con fastidio.-"Abran los ojos señores, sabemos que hay que reducir las tasas de mortalidad por crímenes, todos creen, hasta los humanos, que los robots son el futuro, Cuándo llegue el día en que algún loco los jaque, ¿Qué creen que pasara?, este proyecto es la única alternativa".-Dijo Milo mientras el, Nick, y Daniel caminaban juntos.

"Pues esa tecnología no se los va a tragar si tiene hambre, Milo".-Contesto Nick mientras sacaba su Smartphone y empezaba a escribir twitts.

"Ay nain es cierto. Wilde, Ibáñez, miren a ese equipo tienen milenios de instintos en sus células, instintos que ahora podemos programar, y la lealtad no puede comprarse".-Dijo Milo con una sonrisa mientras el, Daniel y Nick veían al equipo alfa cada uno ocupado en sus propios asuntos.

Charlie está desenterrando algo enterrado, metió el hocico en la tierra escarbada, saco un hueso de pavo y empezó a roerlo. Delta estaba enrollada en bola tratando de conciliar el sueño. Y Spike está olfateando cada centímetro que recorría, como buscando una presa o un perro policía de la vida real buscando evidencia criminal.

"Así que les digo que irán directamente al enemigo y lo destrozaran con todo y ropajes".-Dijo Milo.

"¿Qué pasa si pierden el control del estado salvaje?, ¿Cómo con su ultimo instructor, Milo?".-Pregunto Nick con su Smartphone en su pata.

"Haremos lo mismo que la última vez, les ayudamos a recordar quienes son, y eso falla…Los matamos o ascendemos solo a los leales".-Respondió Milo y Nick soltó una risa corta entre dientes.

"¿Qué?, ¿Qué es lo gracioso, Wilde?".-Pregunto Milo, y Nick soltó una autentica carcajada y empezó a irse mientras escribía twitts en su Smartphone.

"Nick se ríe, porque vienes a ver el avance de tu proyecto, y solo quieres saber sobre su lado salvaje. Ahora te crees su dueño".-Dijo Daniel seria y antipáticamente.

Milo volteo a verlo seriamente y con algo de desagrado.

"No soy su dueño, soy jefe".-Respondió Milo también antipáticamente.

"Exacto. Su jefe".-Dijo Daniel señalando al equipo alfa.-"No el mío, tu no me das órdenes".-Dijo señalándolo y empezó a dirigirse a las escaleras.

"¡Vamos, Daniel!. Ellos son una mina de oro, y la oficial Hopps, solo los usa para abastecer la fuerza".-Dijo Milo mientras lo seguía.

"Judy es policía, enseña humildad, no crea armas".-Contesto Daniel mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"¿Y tú crees, que yo, el octavo animal más rico del mundo. Tengo a este equipo, un departamento de policía y una ciudad divida en 4 distritos habitada por todo tipo de mamíferos solo por diversión?. Soy dueño de tantas cosas que ni yo mismo sé de qué".-Respondió Milo mientras seguía a Daniel, bajando las escaleras.

"¡¿Ah, sí?!, ¿Cuánto llevas con esa ideología?".- Pregunto Daniel aun bajando las escaleras.

"Desde que construimos la ciudad".-Contesto Milo mientras él y Daniel finalmente abandonaban las escaleras.-"Imagina cuántas vidas policiales salvaríamos".-Dijo.

Daniel abrió una puerta de enormes barrotes metálicos, la cerró y presionó un botón al lado de esta, se oyó un zumbido indicando que la cerró con seguro electrónico.

"La guerra es algo muy natural, Daniel".-Dijo Milo viéndolo a los ojos mientras se apoyaba en los barrotes con sus antebrazos.

Daniel simplemente se le quedo viendo seriamente y se metió mas en el interior de donde estaba.

"Todos los seres vivos, queremos matarnos unos a los otros, así la naturaleza pone a prueba a las especies, refina la cadena alimenticia y sin eso, acabamos como empleados mediocres y fracasados en una parque de diversiones o en un puesto de comida rápida".-Dijo Milo apoyado en los barrotes mientras veía a Daniel, quien está modelando una escultura en cinta adhesiva canela, un delfín alado en el momento exacto que sale del agua y pretendiendo volar (Mi imagen de avatar, es una escultura que yo hice, aunque no crean).

Daniel volteo a ver a Milo y se le acerco.

"Oye, ¿te escuchas cuando hablas?. Suenas como un perfecto tonto".-Dijo Daniel de manera burlona.

Milo rodo los ojos.

"Es inevitable. Con o sin ti Daniel, el progreso siempre gana".-Dijo Milo.

"Talvez el progreso debería pararse".-Respondió Daniel con un poco de ira y odio.

Ambos se quedaron viendo uno al otro como desafiándose.

Sin que ellos supieran, un trabajador se recargo en uno de los barandales del piso de arriba mientras hablaba con otro trabajador y se cayó dentro de la celda.

"¡Un compañero cayo dentro de la celda!, ¡Tenemos a uno adentro!".-Grito alguien haciendo que llamara la atención de Daniel y Milo; quien lo dijo fue un walabi vestido de camisa azul cielo y pantalones cafés oscuros, (Su voz es la misma del sujeto que cae dentro de la jaula de los velociraptores en jurassic world) que llevaba una correa de mango largo e iba dando saltos rápidamente, y quien se cayo fue un hurón.

"¡Ayúdame!, ¡por favor ayúdame, no quiero morir!".-Grito con desesperación y miedo el hurón al walabi.

"¡Ten!, ¡Sujétate de esto!".- Grito el walabi acercándole la correa.

"Un poco más, un poco más".-Dijo el hurón y tomo la correa.-"Listo".-Dijo.

El walabi asintió con la cabeza e iba a subirlo pero antes de que pudiera Delta apareció repentinamente y se llevó al hurón en sus mandíbulas con una gran fuerza. Como este se estaba agarrando de la correa jalo al walabi y este cayo hasta el hormigón del piso (Fueron como 3 metros de altura) y afortunadamente cayó de espaldas y se quejó del dolor, cuando el equipo alfa oyó el quejido voltearon a donde vino el ruido y vieron al walabi tirado en el piso.

Daniel vio esto y puso cara de susto, corrió a la reja electrónica y vio que el equipo alfa se acercaba amenazadoramente al walabi con intenciones de matarlo, o peor, de devorarlo vivo, este por instinto de supervivencia este empezó a retroceder, pero su dolor era tan grande que no podía ponerse de pie, Delta tenía sus dientes manchados de sangre, acababa de matar al hurón que cayo. Daniel al ver esto presiono un botón al lado de la reja y esta empezó a levantarse.

"¡DANIEL, NO!".-Grito Nick preocupado corriendo a los barrotes, al lado de Milo y poniendo sus patas en los barrotes con las orejas agachadas en preocupación.

Daniel no le hizo caso y espero con impaciencia que la reja se levantara, cuando se abrió lo suficiente, Daniel hizo una rodada de costado, rápidamente se levantó y empezó a correr para ayudar al walabi. Unos oficiales que vieron el incidente y con armas no dañinas que dan electrochoques, le apuntaron al equipo alfa y Daniel se percató de eso.

"¡NO!, ¡No disparen, no disparen!".-Dijo Daniel mientras corría hacia el walabi y el equipo alfa.

Los oficiales obedecieron pero se quedaron apuntando.

"¡WOJO!".-Dijo Daniel interponiéndose entre el equipo alfa y el walabi, ganándose un gruñido de todo el equipo.-"Dispárenles 12 voltios y ya no confiaran en mí".-Dijo Daniel.

Nick entro y saco al walabi, poniéndolo a salvo. Y volteo a ver a Daniel para cerciorarse que este bien.

"Spike. Tranquilo, tranquilo".-Dijo Daniel calmadamente mientras con su mano lo mantenía a distancia.

Spike le ladro, y abrió y cerró sus mandíbulas con fuerza, amenazando con morderlo.

"¡OYE, OYE!, que te dije".-Dijo Daniel y dirigió su mirada a la izquierda a Delta.-"Delta".-Dijo y ella le contesto gruñéndole.-"Quédate donde estas".

Delta le gruño más fuerte y con más rabia frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Bien, bien".-Dijo Daniel al ver que todavía no lo atacaban.

Charlie le gruño con enojo frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Charlie, quédate ahí".-Dijo Daniel señalándolo.

Milo vio esta escena con asombro, y luego puso una cara y sonrisa maliciosa sobre su rostro.

"Nick, cierra la reja".-Dijo Daniel sin quitar la vista del equipo alfa.

Nick abrió los ojos como platos y agacho sus orejas con miedo.

"¡Estás loco Daniel!".-Exclamo Nick preocupado hasta el tope.

"Cierra la maldita reja Nick".-Dijo Daniel entre dientes manteniendo una sonrisa con dentadura para que el equipo alfa no lo tomara como intruso o enemigo.

"¡CIERRALA!".-Exclamo el walabi con pavor y sus largas orejas bajadas por el miedo.

Nick de mala gana presiono el botón y la reja empezó a cerrarse mientras con preocupación e impaciencia movía los dedos de sus patas. Daniel se quedó parado viendo al equipo alfa mientras la reja se cerraba, y repentinamente hizo una rodada de costado, el equipo alfa se lanzó a él pero solo se encontraron con los barrotes de la reja y a Daniel a salvo del otro lado.

Nick le ofreció su pata a Daniel y este la acepto.

"¿Estas bien?".-Pregunto Nick mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"Si".-Contesto Daniel ya de pie, y dirigió su mirada al walabi, que aún estaba aterrado.

"¿Eres el nuevo, no?".-Le pregunto Daniel.

"Aja".-Respondió el walabi asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Nunca se te paso por la cabeza porque había tantas vacantes?".-Pregunto Nick con una mirada un poco enojada pero compresiva pues es su primer día.

El walabi levanto sus orejas de golpe al entender y luego las dejo caer delante de sus patas, las cuales tenía en el rostro por el impacto de la noticia.

"Oye".-Dijo Daniel ganando la atención del walabi.-"No vuelvas a darle la espalda a Spike mientras te ve en estado salvaje, o de lo contrario tu serás el siguiente bocadillo que el buscara".-Dijo Daniel advirtiéndole al walabi de buena manera.

El walabi volteo y vio a Spike viéndolo por los barrotes y como queriendo gruñirle; es decir, con el entrecejo fruncido, y después se fue a vagar por el área de entrenamiento.

Daniel se le acerco a Milo con Nick.

"Que te dije".-Dijo Daniel.

Milo decidió no seguir discutiendo con él y se fue, para milagro de Daniel. Nick saco su Smartphone para ver la hora y cuando la vio, abrió los ojos del susto y aplano las orejas.

"Ah, Daniel".-Dijo Nick y este lo miro.-"Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero tengo que irme a trabajar".-Dijo con pesar.

"¿Pero que no trabajas de 10 am a 6 pm?, creí que hoy era tu día libre".-Dijo Daniel confundido.

"Ojala así fuera pero no, James me dio medio día libre para estar contigo por el buen trabajo que he hecho, pero nada más".-Respondió Nick.

"Oh, ya entiendo. Oye, sinceramente no sé cómo te gusta tu trabajo, estar sentado 8 horas atendiendo llamadas de emergencia se me hace muy aburrido, yo no toleraría un trabajo así".-Dijo Daniel.

Nick lo miro, un poco molesto y con sus orejas levemente agachadas con disgusto.

"Oye, yo no te critique cuando dijiste en que trabajabas".-Dijo Nick molesto.

"No te lo tomes así Nick, solo estoy diciendo que no sé cómo toleras un trabajo así".-Dijo Daniel a la defensiva.

"Aunque no lo creas es un trabajo intenso y estresante, a veces, he recibido llamadas de mamíferos que están muy asustados e intranquilos, y a veces me pasan esas energías por el teléfono, es por eso que siempre voy a hacer mínimo 30 minutos de ejercicio al día, justo después de trabaja. El trabajo de un policía es tan intenso que tiene que canalizarlo, Judy por ejemplo; a veces teje hasta 3 horas al día sin parar ni un momento".-Dijo Nick un poco más tranquilo.

"¡¿Enserio?!".-Dijo Daniel sorprendido y Nick asintió con la cabeza.-"Wau, Ahora entiendo porque tú y Aní son, por así decirlo, los cabecillas de los que atienden llamadas de emergencia".-Dijo Daniel.

"Si, nuestro control y calma a la hora de atender llamadas hizo que nos ganaremos ese merito".-Dijo Nick lo último engreídamente y volvió a mirar su Smartphone.-"Bueno, ya fue mucha charla tengo que irme".-Dijo y le ofreció su pata.-"Adiós Daniel".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Te veo luego".-Dijo Daniel y estrecho su pata.

Nick camino hacia su auto, es igual a como se ve Bombulbee en Transformers 1, (Antes de modernizarse. Perdón que lo diga con este ejemplo pero, por más increíble que parezca yo no sé NADA de autos) solo que de color naranja en vez de amarillo y a diferencia de Bombulbee, aunque es marca pasada de moda, parece recién comprado. Se subió a su auto, lo arranco y se fue.

Daniel observo como Nick se iba hasta que se perdió de su vista. Se dio vuelta y tan pronto lo hizo pego un grito de miedo y retrocedió un poco de inmediato al ver muy cerca de su cara el rostro del walabi al que salvo.

"Ay, solo eres tu…Amm".-Dijo Daniel dando una indirecta al walabi para que dijera su nombre.

"Dylan".-Contesto el walabi con algo de emoción y dio un brinco hacia él, ahora estaba en frente de Daniel.-"Gracias por salvarme, de verdad".-Dijo Dylan tomando la mano de Daniel, la estrecho y empezó a sacudirla violentamente.

"De nada Dylan".-Dijo Daniel.

Dylan siguió sacudiendo su mano y después de un tiempo a Daniel empezó a dolerle por lo violento de las sacudidas.

"Oye Dylan, soy artista necesito mi mano, y mucho".-Dijo Daniel con una pequeña mueca de dolor en rostro.

"¡Oh!, lo siento".-Dijo Dylan soltando la mano de Daniel y este la sacudió un poco para quitarse el dolor, y empezó a caminar de regreso a su escultura.-"Y, ¿usted es…?".-Dijo tirando una indirecta para saber su nombre mientras saltaba a la par suya.

"Daniel. Daniel Ibáñez".-Respondió Daniel mientras caminaba.

"¡¿Daniel Ibáñez?!".-Dijo Dylan sorprendido y levantando sus largas por completo, de un salto se puso enfrente de él ganándose una mirada de disgusto de Daniel (Como vieron con Milo, Daniel odia que interfieran en su camino y que lo molesten, mientras trabaja).-"Espere, ¿es usted el Daniel Ibáñez que detuvo a las 5 garras esta tarde?".-Pregunto Dylan enfrente de Daniel.

"Si soy yo".-Dijo Daniel con voz molesta y amargada porque se interpuso en su camino.

"¡Enserio!, oh es un gran honor estar en frente de usted señor, vi todo el enfrentamiento en televisión estuvo impresionante".-Dijo Dylan emocionado.

Al oír tal alago Daniel se relajó y sonrió un poco.

"Bueno, gracias Dylan".-Dijo Daniel.

"Oiga señor, como este es mi primer día no sé qué es el estado salvaje, ¿Qué es, señor?".-Dijo Dylan con curiosidad.

"Bueno Dylan, es como cuando pierdes el control; es decir, cuando estas cegado por la ira, pero un nivel más allá".-Dijo Daniel mientras hacía ademanes.

"¿Cómo que un nivel más allá?".-Pregunto Dylan totalmente confundido y rascándose la cabeza.

"Veras Dylan, cuando estas cegado por la ira normalmente tus impulsos te controlan a ti, pero en el estado salvaje tu controlas esos súper impulsos y por lo tanto duplican todas tus actitudes físicas. Fuerza, velocidad, agilidad, umbral y tolerancia al dolor, pero desgraciadamente como todo tiene sus contras".-Respondió Daniel.

"¿Contras?, ¿Qué contras?".-Pregunto Dylan con curiosidad.

"Bueno su defecto menos común, se vuelve en su principal emoción que expresan. Spike por ejemplo; cuando no está en estado salvaje es exageradamente obediente pero cómo pudiste ver me desobedeció y mucho".-Respondió Daniel.

"Pero el equipo alfa no son ellos mismos cuando están en estado salvaje, parecen ellos mismos pero primitivos".-Dijo Dylan extrañado mientras señalaba al equipo alfa.

"Por eso se llama así Dylan. Están dominados por sus impulsos animales auténticos, y actúan como animales salvajes porque aún no lo dominan por completo, por eso los estoy entrenando".-Respondió Daniel.

"Ah".-Dijo Dylan con voz de entender.-"Oiga, ¿y, cual es el principal portal para que entren en ese estado?".-Pregunto Dylan.

Daniel rodo los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza hacia adelante mientras hacia un facepalm, ya empezaba a perder la paciencia.

"Bueno".-Dijo Daniel levantando la cabeza.-" ¿Conoces al personaje de comics de superhéroes, Hulk, el hombre increíble?".-Pregunto Daniel.

Dylan se puso a pensar.

"Amm…No lo recuerdo bien, pero me suena".-Contesto Dylan.

"Bueno eso basta, al igual que Hulk el portal para que ellos entren en estado salvaje, es la ira".-Dijo Daniel.

"De acuerdo. Última pregunta señor".-Dijo Dylan.

"¿Cuál?".-Dijo Daniel cruzando sus brazos y viéndolo un poco enojado.

"¿Cómo sabe o sabrá que ya dominan el estado salvaje?".-Pregunto Dylan.

"Fácil, ves que sus pupilas están casi tapando su iris, ¿verdad?".-Dijo Daniel y Dylan asintió con la cabeza.-"Bueno, cuando lo dominen sus pupilas se harán más pequeñas, no a su tamaño original, o sea, que solamente abarcaran el 50 % del diámetro de sus ojos y tendrán un brillo de valentía y predación completamente singular. ¿Entendiste?".-Dijo Daniel terminando con sus brazos cruzados y viéndolo seriamente.

Dylan asintió con una sonrisa.

"Bien".-Dijo Daniel.-"Bueno, ya fue mucho guiri guiri, volvamos a trabajar ".-Dijo Daniel.

"¡Oh, sí!, adiós señor".-Dijo Dylan, tomo su mano y la estrecho.

"Adiós, Dylan".-Dijo Daniel y luego vio que este se fue saltando.-" ¡ACH!,…se puso sus dedos en su entrecejo y empezó a frotarlo con frustración… qué alivio pensé que nunca se iría".-Dijo y regreso a trabajar en su escultura.

 **Explicaciones y aclaraciones.**

 **Guiri guiri, significa estar hable y hable, es un término que usa mi familia.**

 **El walabi, es un pariente cercano del canguro.**

 **La razón del acento tan poco común de Milo y su rara forma de hablar es simple, su padre es ruso americano y su madre es alemana, ambos le heredaron y ensenaron sus lenguas.**

 **Mi técnica de escultura es única (Eso creo yo) sigo el mismo principio básico del modelado, voy poniendo poco a poco del material que en este caso es cinta adhesiva canela. Si, mis esculturas son de cinta, hasta el último gramo.**

 **El equipo alfa si es civilizado para que no piensen lo contrario.**

 **Si no saben que es un Facepalm vean este video:** **watch?v=BGxZxhXrxhE, en el minuto 3:34 y les quedara claro.**

 **Igual que con el 9/11 la vegetación de la jaula del equipo alfa es de bosque, no selvático.**

Dejen sus reviews, preguntas y dudas por favor. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta a sus lectores y o amigos, eso me ayudaria mucho para seguir escribiendo y nos vemos la próxima:).


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, primero que nada. ¡Felices fiestas amigos!, digo esto porque a lo mejor el siguiente capítulo lo publicare después de navidad y no estoy seguro si antes de año nuevo así que como dice el dicho "Más vale prevenir, que lamentar".

 **Pyro Phoenix bird:** Perdón lo de Charlie, sí, soy humano, te seré muy franco eso que dijiste si me ofendió, si eres de los que piensan que debemos alcanzar la perfección o la casi perfección, entonces tu y yo vamos a tener muchos y severos problemas con nuestra amistad, yo no tolero a ese tipo de gente, Cometo errores. No me falto ninguno, en mi historia solo serán ellos tres, casi al final de la historia sabrás porque. Si veo hola soy German.

 **Capítulo 6: Terrenos escabrosos y ácidos.**

Zack y Julie estaban caminando por el distrito burrows en dirección al tren ligero de Zootopia para ir a Tundratown, el siguiente lugar al que quieren visitar, está del otro lado de la ciudad. Mientras caminaban las orejas de Julie y Zack se animaron al oír el tono de llamada del celular de Zack, Zack saco su teléfono y vio el identificador de llamadas.

"Es para ti Julie".-Dijo Zack mientras le ofrecía su celular a su amiga con una sonrisa.

Julie tomo el Touch con curiosidad, vio la pantalla, sonrió al saber quién era y presiono contestar.

"Hola Ma".-Dijo Julie al celular de su pata.

En una tienda de artículos religiosos estaba una nutria de 28 años, ojos color avellana, de físico delgado pero esbelto, vestida con una blusa de botones color tinto y pantalones color arena amarilla, lleva pendientes de armazón de oro con amatistas en ellos, llamada Mary Rules (Se pronuncia Meri), la madre de Julie con su celular en su pata.

"Hola hija, ¿Cómo te ha ido?".-Pregunto Mary.

"Bien, Zack y yo la estamos pasando de lujo".-Contesto Julie mientras tomaba la pata de Zack con su pata libre.

Zack al sentir la pata de Julie levanto las orejas en sorpresa, dirigió su mirada a su pata izquierda y siguió el brazo con su pista para ver al dueño de este, y al ver que era Julie aplano las orejas y se sonrojo, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Julie.

"Bueno me alegro, me alegro que la estés pasando bien con Zack y Judy".-Dijo Mary con una sonrisa.

Julie puso cara de confusión.

"La señorita Hopps no está con nosotros mama".-Dijo Julie a su madre.

"¡¿Cómo?!".-Exclamo Mary exaltada.-"Ok, hija, tengo que colgar cuídate mucho, ¿sí?".-Dijo ya más tranquila y mientras se pasaba su pata por su cabeza como queriendo peinarse.

"Si, tranquila mama lo hare. Te amo".-Respondió Julie.

Cuando escucho lo último, una lágrima de tristeza resbalo por la mejilla de Mary.

"Y yo a ti hija".-Dijo Mary con un poco de tristeza y ambas colgaron. Mary empezó a marcarle a alguien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Judy está conduciendo su auto de policía con la sirena apagada en dirección al hotel de Daniel para que inspeccione la celda del 9/11, sus orejas se animaron al oír el timbre de su celular. Volteo su cabeza, miro la pantalla y vio que decía "Mary" con una foto de Judy y ella sonriendo una al lado de la otra como fondo, presiono contestar.

"Hola Mary".-Dijo Judy con alegría y una sonrisa.

"Hola Juds (Así le dice ella)".-Dijo Mary con una sonrisa y se puso seria de repente.-" ¿Todo está bien por allá?".-Pregunto.

"Si, todo está en orden y los niños se divierten".-Respondió Judy manteniendo su sonrisa.

"¿Enserio?, porque acabo de hablar con Julie y dijo que no estabas con ella como me prometiste".-Dijo Mary secamente, un poco enojada y con rencor.

"Ayyy…Si".-Dijo Judy con tono de acabar de recordar algo importante y se peinó las orejas.-"Oye, hoy fue un día muy ajetreado para mí, pero seguramente estarán bien, Julie sobrevivió 2 días sin ti".-Dijo, grave error.

Mary apoyo su pata derecha sobre el mostrador con algo de fuerza y empezó a llorar en silencio, pero debido a que ella tenía la bocina de su celular en su oído, y por el súper oído de Judy esta pudo oírla.

"Oye, ¿estas llorando?".-Pregunto Judy con preocupación y con las orejas un poco inclinadas hacia adelante.

"Se supone que debería estar con ella Judy, pero por la demanda que hicieron en mi contra y por el trabajo apenas tengo tiempo para ella".-Respondió Mary llorando con tristeza.

Oyó la campana (Esas que tienen las tiendas justo enfrente del borde de la puerta para que suene) de su puerta, volteo y vio a un animal que seguramente quería un artículo religioso de la tienda, ella le hizo señas indicando que esta al teléfono, el animal que es un tejón asintió con la cabeza y empezó a mirar los crucifijos hechos de metales preciosos y demás artículos de la tienda viendo si había uno que le gustara.

Mary regreso al teléfono y Judy al oírla tan decaída por dentro se sintió mal porque eso le llego al corazón y bajo un poco sus orejas.

"Ok, Mary escucha, mañana no iré a trabajar y pasaremos todo el día con Julie, ¿Qué te parece?".-Dijo Judy esperanzada de que eso haya funcionado, y lo hizo.

"Si…si eso, suena genial Judy".-Dijo Mary un poco feliz con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se limpiaba una lagrima de su mejilla.

"Bien".-Respondió Judy con una sonrisa.-"Bye amigi".-Dijo Felizmente.

"Adiós Juds".-Dijo Mary aun con su sonrisa y ambas colgaron.

Mary después de colgar miro al crucifico de su familia colgado detrás de ella en un pared, su familia lo ha tenido por generaciones Y es invaluable. La cruz está hecha de marfil, es de color blanco como la nieve, tiene incrustaciones de diamantes en los bordes, en el medio de cada brazo había un diamante grande de un centímetro de volumen. En el brazo izquierdo tiene una gema de color azul claro con forma cuadrada, en el derecho tiene un rubí de color rojo, en el brazo de arriba tiene una gema con forma de triángulo de color amarillo, y en el de abajo tiene una de color azul ultramarino de forma de rombo. Y en el centro lo más invaluable una figura de cristo realista, esculpida de una gema de color verde claro.

Mary nuevamente se puso triste y aplano las orejas.

"Ay señor.-Dijo con tristeza y al borde de las lágrimas, toco la figura de cristo con su pata.-"Que voy hacer, por favor, dame te fuerza".-Dijo y lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por su mejilla peluda.

"Disculpe".-Dijo el tejón que entro a la tienda.

Al oírlo Mary seco sus lágrimas y volteo a verlo.

"Si, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?".-Dijo Mary amablemente y con una pequeña sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

3 minutos después de estar conduciendo, Judy llego al hotel, apago su auto, se bajó de este, entro en el cuarto de Daniel y lo vio sentado en una silla con ruedas en el balcón de su habitación con un caballete y una tabla enorme delante de él, y a su derecha en el piso, materiales para dibujar y pintar: reglas, una calculadora, tubos de óleo, aceite de linaza, secativo de cobalto, acetona, pinceles, etc. Y se fue acercando a él.

Daniel estaba trazando en su tabla un dibujo del natural de Zootopia para luego pintar sobre este.

"¡Vaya!, no bromeabas cuando dijiste que eras artista".-Dijo Judy mientras caminaba hacia él. (No es lo mismo ver una foto del trabajo final de una artista a verlo trabajar, así es como aprenden los pintores, viendo).

Daniel volteo su cabeza hacia ella al oírla.

"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?".-Dijo Daniel con fastidio, se froto el entrecejo con los dedos y miro al cielo.-" ¿Porque siempre me molestan cuando estoy trabajando señor?".-Dijo al cielo y como era de esperarse no recibió respuesta, regreso a su cuadro.

"Hola Daniel".-Dijon Judy parada detrás de él con una sonrisa.

"Hola Judy".-Dijo Daniel sin voltear a verla, está muy concentrado en su cuadro.

"Primero que nada, gracias".-Dijo Judy sonriendo.

Daniel volteo a verla confundido.

"¿Por qué?".-Pregunto.

"Por tu hazaña heroica de esta tarde, no solo salvaste a la asistente Bellwether también me salvaste a mi".-Contesto Judy sonriendo pero lo último con poco de pena.

"¿A ti?".-Pregunto Daniel confundido.

"Si, ¿no oíste lo que dijo Robert?, me querían a mí, no a Bellwether".-Respondió Judy.

"Oh, bueno de nada. A oye a propósito, ¿no vas arrestarme?".-Dijo Daniel con miedo.-"Casi mato a Robert".-Dijo.

"No, no voy arrestarte".-Dijo Judy negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa, y de repente se enojó y enserio.-"Tenías todo el derecho de dejarlo así como lo dejaste, matar a su propio socio y usar un niño de escudo, eso es algo que merece un castigo como el que tú le diste".-Dijo con repugnacion, y disgusto absoluto.

"Ni me lo digas".-Dijo Daniel y soltó una carcajada.

Judy se unió a su risa y asintió con la cabeza, Daniel volvió a su cuadro.

"Bueno, necesito tu ayuda, si no estás ocupado".-Dijo Judy.

"Por si no estás viendo estoy muy ocupado".-Respondió Daniel mientras trazaba en su cuadro.

"Sí. Pero bueno…vio que Daniel no le estaba prestando atención y ella rodo los ojos.-"Daniel".-Lo llamo casi gritándole.

"¡Mande!".-Dijo Daniel un poco enojado y volteando a verla.

"Trajimos a un nuevo criminal".-Dijo Judy y tan pronto termino de decir eso un mosquito empezó a molestarla, y ella con sus patas intentaba desesperadamente ahuyentarlo.

Daniel rodo los ojos, se levantó de su silla, camino hacia Judy y de un aplauso mato al mosquito. Judy simplemente se le quedo viendo.

"¿Trajeron a un nuevo criminal?".-Pregunto Daniel mientras caminaba de nuevo a su silla y se limpiaba la sangre y el cadáver del mosquito en su pans.

"Si, es lo que hacemos, somos policías".-Respondió Judy.-"En fin necesitamos tu asesoración".-Dijo.

Daniel rodo los ojos y soltó un quejido de molestia y frustración, tomo su tabla y empezó a llevarla al interior de su habitación.

"Queremos que evalúes las vulnerabilidades de su celda".-Dijo Judy mientras seguía a Daniel con la mirada quien se está llevando su cuadro.

"¿Y yo porque?".-Pregunto Daniel mientras dejaba reposando su cuadro en una pared (Apoyado).

"Bueno, como Sam sabe que sabes controlar el estado salvaje del equipo alfa…no acabo porque Daniel la interrumpió.

"¡Ay no!".-Dijo Daniel con fastidio, rodando los ojos y volteo a verla (Le estaba dando la espalda).-" ¡¿También tú?!, porque solo piensan en controlar. Yo no controlo al estado salvaje, yo lo guio, es una relación, basada en el respeto".-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Judy simplemente se le quedo viendo imparcialmente.

"Esa es la razón por la que no fuiste ascendida a jefa de policía cuando resolviste tu caso".-Dijo Daniel viéndola a los ojos.

Judy levanto por completo sus orejas de inmediato y abrio los ojos con sorpresa.

"Dis..Cul..Pa, ¡¿Cómo sabes esa información?".-Pregunto Judy exaltada, molesta y algo enojada.

"Nick me lo dijo".-Respondió Daniel mientras caminaba de regreso a su silla y a sus materiales.

"¡Ese tarado!".-Murmuro Judy enojada y mientras daba un pisotón al piso de madera.

"Y el respeto también es la razón por la que no tuvieron una tercera cita (La primer cita fue el día de campo del capítulo 2, y la segunda fue la velada que Judy le prometió en ese capítulo)".-Dijo Daniel mientras recogía sus cosas.

Judy se sonrojo de inmediato y volteo a verlo.

"¿De qué hablas?".-Pregunto Judy con las mejillas rojas como tomates y con pena.

"¿Cómo que de hablo?, dime, ¿qué clase de persona o animal imprime un horario para una cita?".-Pregunto Daniel.

"Soy muy organizada".-Respondió Judy en defensa aun sonrojada pero de un color más claro.

"Y, ¿dime que dieta no te permite la soda, eh?".-Volvió a preguntar Daniel.

"Pues todas de hecho".-Respondió Judy.

Daniel simplemente rodo los ojos y siguió recogiendo sus cosas.

"Y qué me dices de él, Dijo, ¿Qué clase de macho va a una cita vistiendo su camisa hawaiana y pantalones caqui de todos los días?".-Pregunto Judy molesta mientras hacía ademanes.

"Oye, déjalo. Tú sabes que es su sueño viajar a Hawái pero eso viste esa camisa todos los días. Además es américa, estamos en verano, hace calor".-Respondió Daniel con todas sus cosas (Excepto la silla y el caballete, claro) en sus brazos.

"¡Bueno bueno ya".-Dijo Judy harta, luego inhalo y exhalo para calmarse pasaba sus patas de su rostro hasta la nuca peinándose su pelaje.-"Podemos concentrarnos en el criminal por favor".-Dijo haciendo ademanes.

"El criminal".-Dijo Daniel como en burla, y rodo los ojos.-"Si si, ya se. Tomas decisiones que tus superiores no se atreven a tomar por miedo de las consecuencias que pueden acarrear, y piensan que los criminales son ¿Qué?, ¿un dibujo sobre papel?. Pero no es así, están vivos y siente".-Dijo.

"Si, sé que están vivos".-Dijo Judy asintiendo con la cabeza y con una mirada incomprendida.

"Un criminal no siempre es alguien perverso por naturaleza o por maltrato durante su infancia, algunos tienen alguna enfermedad o alteración que no se les ha diagnosticado y por eso actúan de esa forma, quieren lo mismo que todos sobrevivir. Ellos piensan "tengo que comer, tengo que ganarme el pan", "tengo que…puso sus manos enfrente de su abdomen, volteo las palmas hacia abajo y las bajo, todo eso con fuerza y rigidez (Para los que no entendieron, significa hacer…sus necesidades).

Judy fue una ellos, se le quedo viendo a Daniel con cara de" ¿Eh?".

"Bueno, ¿al menos podrías identificarte con la primera?".-Dijo Daniel y cruzo sus brazos esperando respuesta.

"Bueno, como técnicamente nunca dijiste que no a la evaluación de las vulnerabilidades. Te espero en el auto".-Dijo Judy.

Daniel abrio los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de eso, su cara cambio a una enojada, tomo la silla y con un grito de furia la lanzo con fuerza (Yo **ODIO** que cuando puedo pintar, esculpir, escribir o hacer ejercicio para desahogarme, alguien venga y me quite esa libertad), afortunadamente esta cayó sobre la cama y el ruido fue completamente sordo pues si hubiera golpeado la pared con fuerza hubiera tenido problemas con el gerente del hotel.

Judy se asustó por esto y se le quedo viendo a Daniel por unos segundos.

"Bueno…Como dije, te espero en el auto".-Dijo Judy con la mayor amabilidad posible y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta.

Daniel se quitó los lentes y se froto el entrecejo con sus dedos con frustración mientras soltaba un quejido de molestia.

Judy se detuvo en seco e irguió sus orejas al recordar algo, y volteo a mirar a Daniel.

"Deberías cambiarte la camisa".-Sugirió Judy señalando su camisa.

Daniel puso cara de confusión y extrañes.

"¿Por qué?".-Pregunto Daniel.

"Su olfato es más sensible y perceptivo que el de un humano promedio".-Contesto Judy.

Daniel rodo los ojos mientras soltaba un quejido de frustración, tomo una de sus maletas, entro al baño de su habitación con ella y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Judy puso una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, salió del cuarto, y cerró la puerta tras ella.

 **Explicaciones y aclaraciones.**

 **Lo de que Nick quiere ir a Hawái con toda su alma, es cierto, según dice una fanática de Zootopia de la cual leo sus fanfictions. Si quieren leerlos, ella se llama DemonWriterX. Son buenos enserio, si son fans de Zootopia léanlos.**

 **Mi soporte para pintar predilecto, es la madera. A veces uso lienzo, pero es algo costoso.**

 **La técnica pictórica que más me ha agradado hasta ahora es el óleo y tengo buenas razones: pueden hacerse las correcciones que sean necesarias, deja un color intenso, vivo, brillante y vibrante, permite realizar obras de mucho realismo y colorismo.**

 **Dibujar del natural quiere decir lo de este video: watch?v=ZZDIVDRxIvE, del minuto 27:46 al 28:05, solo que sin la plantilla cuadriculada. Como escritor es mi deber informar que esa escena es para mayores de 18, pues…hay desnudos.**

 **La razón por la que Mary esta tan "ocupada" con su trabajo es que su tienda es la única en toda Zootopia, de artículos religiosos, y el 40% de sus artículos son de metales preciosos y piedras preciosas, por lo que tiene buena clientela. Ella y Julie son católicas.**

 **Para que no me pregunten, hay clientes de Mary que le preguntan que si vende su cruz de familia y ella con sumo pesar les responde que no, y que de gracias que no se ha encontrado con mamíferos demasiado codiciosos que pudieran robársela y matarla para llevársela.**

 **Judy solo toma agua, jugos y leche. Las vacas en Zootopia venden su leche, no me juzguen, recuerden que en la vida real hay personas que venden su sangre y su…ejem…bueno…esperma, es asqueroso lo sé, para así es la realidad que se le puede hacer.**

Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden la historia si les gusta, eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo y nos vemos la próxima. :)

Solo quiero decirles que antes de irme definitivamente, que a partir del siguiente capítulo es cuando la cosa se va poner buena, intensa y emocionante, pero solo les advierto que habrá crudeza y mucha. Bueno eso todo, Adiós.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Como no me respondiste por mail, entonces te diré que quien remplazara al T-Rex será, una sorpresa. Perdón pero No, no pienso poner a Flash, pero quien sabe talvez si decidida que sí, pero no te garantizo nada. Y acertaste, en lo de Nick y Judy, en esa escena se confesaran, Pero a diferencia de Trevorrow (El director y guionista de Jurassic World), yo le pondré más sentimiento y romanticismo a esa escena en mi fic, ya lo veras.

 **Nota rápida:** Olvide decir en el último capítulo que la voz de Mary es la de Marlene, de la serie animada de Nickelodeon los pingüinos de Madagascar.

 **Capítulo 7: Una terrible pesadilla, a plena luz del día.**

Una gran multitud de animales entre los que estaban Zack y Julie, están parados cerca del lago de la plaza Sahara detrás de una línea con franjas amarillas y negras, indicando precaución, esperando para ver a Rogert, el gigantesco cocodrilo que vive ahí. Zack y Julie decidieron bajarse en la plaza Sahara cuando estaban en el tren ligero, porque supieron por medio de un volandero, del espectáculo y también supieron que los menores de 15 pagaban solo un cuarto del costo común de la entrada y decidieron aprovechar.

"Al principio, creíamos que Rogert presaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance, incluyendo aves, peces y reptiles más pequeños. Pero ahora sabemos que solo presa solo aquel que amenaza su seguridad o la de alguien quien el cree que es inocente o por hambruna e inanición, y como nosotros no amenazamos su seguridad no nos hará daño y también acepta lo que nosotros le damos de almorzar".-Dijo una loba mexicana de pelaje castaño que tiene un micrófono manos libres y un paraguas en sus patas.

Toda la multitud escuchaba con interés todo lo que ella decía, todos, excepto Zack quien tiene sus ojos pegados en su Touch en el cual está jugando.

"Bueno amigos, vamos a ver si tiene hambre después de haber comido hace un rato, ¿sí?".-Dijo la loba.

Entonces una grúa empezó a acercar un tiburón blanco de 3 metros de largo al lago de Rogert.

Todos esperaron por un minuto entero y al ver que no pasaba nada, empezaron a murmurar.

"Es un poco tímido".-Dijo la loba para calmar a la multitud.

De repente sus oídos se irguieron al oír el singular ruido del agua moviéndose, se dio vuelta y vio una inmensa espalda de reptil llena de escamas puntiagudas nadando rápidamente hacia el tiburón, y se esa espalda se sumergió.

"¡Aquí viene!".-Exclamo la loba girando abruptamente su cabeza hacia la multitud.-" ¡Quiero que lo reciban con un gran aplauso cuando salga!".-Dijo y todos se emocionaron.

"Zack, Zack".-Dijo Julie sacudiéndolo sin quitar sus ojos del frente pero Zack seguía con sus ojos pegados al celular.-" ¡Zack!".-Exclamo mientras tapaba la pantalla del celular de Zack con sus patas.

"oh, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué?".-Dijo Zack mirando a todos lados y saliendo del trance.

"Rogert va a salir".-Dijo mientras señalaba al frente y Zack volteo a donde señalo.

Tan pronto hizo eso, Rogert de la nada, salió del agua como delfín (A diferencia de los demás cocodrilos, Rogert no tiene las patas palmeadas y chuecas, él las tiene como las de un dragón de cómodo, sus ojos son amarillos, el color de su piel es verdoso oscuro y el de toda su parte del vientre, pecho, etc. Las tiene de ocre claro apagado) y abrio el hocico para atrapar al tiburón. Todos jadearon y exclamaron de sorpresa al verlo, es enorme (Si han visto, la película de hace poco, en el corazón del mar. Rogert tiene el tamaño de Moby Dick, de largo, pero es más alto y voluminoso o sino entonces el de, el primer jefe del videojuego Resident evil 4, el pescado), Rogert cerro sus mandíbulas en el tiburón, se lo llevo, y cayó al agua. Debido a su tamaño, peso (Pesa 120 toneladas) y la altura de su salto, termino mojando a todos sus espectadores excepto a la loba que abrio su paraguas y solo se mojó algo los pies. Dejándolos conmocionados.

"¡QUE LOCO!".-Exclamo Zack todo empapado, conmocionado y apantallado con la boca abierta con una enorme sonrisa de alegría mientras se peinaba su pelo mojado de la cabeza y sus orejas.

A la derecha de la multitud una rampa eléctrica automática que esta camuflada con la tierra bermellón de la plaza Sahara, empezó a bajar ganándose la atención de todos.

"Los que quieran darle un vistazo más de acerca y mejor de Rogert, por favor bajen por la rampa a su derecha".-Dijo la loba sonriendo y cerrando su paraguas.

Absolutamente todos bajaron por la rampa y al llegar abajo vieron a Rogert a través de unos vidrios a prueba de balas, como si estuviera en un acuario solo que en vez de paredes de concreto, son de piedra igual que la rampa. Todos vieron con asombro los diamantes en el fondo del lago y a Rogert, que con sus mandíbulas atrapo el resto del tiburón y gruño mientras lo roía y devoraba, todos le vitorearon y aplaudieron.

"Tenía 88 dientes".-Dijo Julie refiriéndose al tiburón y viendo a Rogert con la boca abierta y una sonrisa.-"Zack, préstame tu celular".-Dijo.

Zack le dio su celular, y Julie le tomo varias fotos a Rogert al igual que otros animales de la multitud y otros lo captaban en video.

"¿Quieres ver otra cosa genial?".-Pregunto Zack con alegría y una sonrisa maneando levemente su cola.

"¡Sí!".-Respondió Julie con entusiasmo y una sonrisa, y ambos voltearon asombrados y boquiabiertos a ver a Rogert.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Judy y Daniel finalmente habían llegado a la celda del 9/11, Judy apago su auto, y ella y Daniel bajaron del auto.

"Gracias por traerme Judy".-Dijo Daniel mientras bajaba del auto y cerraba la puerta, ahora lleva puesta una camisa color verde muy azulada y clara con una franja color azul cian a la altura del pecho.

"De nada. Nick si me comento que no sabes conducir así que tu tranquilo".-Dijo Judy mientras caminaba a las escaleras de la celda con Daniel siguiéndola por detrás.-"Y hablando de él, ¿Dónde está?".-Pregunto aprovechando que estaba dándole la espalda para que no viera el rubor que apareció en su rostro al decir el nombre de Nick.

"Hace más o menos 1 hora y media, que regreso a trabajar".-Respondió Daniel mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

"Gracias".-Dijo Judy.-"Bueno te pondré al día, haremos una preventa de las primeras entradas en una semana, la ciudad necesita algo nuevo y fresco cada mes para reanimar el interés público, como lo hace nasa humana con sus proyectos espaciales. Se tomó la decisión de que este criminal lo hará este mes".-Dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

"Pero tu caso sorprendió mucho Judy".-Dijo Daniel mientras la seguía.

Judy sonrió ampliamente al oír eso y volteo a verlo con el rabillo del ojo por unos segundos y redirigió su mirada a las escaleras.

"Bueno, solo para que lo sepas estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Daniel, pero hay quienes no están de acuerdo con nosotros, por eso creen que el 9/11 nos dará más relevancia".-Respondió Judy.

"¿El 9/11?".-Pregunto Daniel extrañado y confundido por el nombre.

"Necesitábamos algo misterioso, pero aterrador y perturbador al pronunciarlo".-Contesto Judy, se paró justo enfrente de la puerta y volteo a ver a Daniel a los ojos.-"Y también le pusimos así como recordatorio constante del trágico suceso de las torres gemelas de nueva york".-Dijo.

Eso último sorprendió a Daniel.

"¿Es terrorista?".-Pregunto sorprendido, entendió la indirecta.

"Si, eso dicen sus crímenes".-Respondió Judy asintiendo con la cabeza y entraron a la sala de observación de la celda.

Judy y Daniel estaban viendo el interior de la celda había muchos más arboles rotos y caídos que la última vez que estuvieron ahí, y no había ni rastro del 9/11.

"¿Y qué clase de animal es?".-Pregunto Daniel curioso mientras veía el interior de la celda.

"¡Oh!, eso es lo llamativo, es humano igual que tú, solo que más salvaje y violento, mucho más".-Contesto Judy mientras tecleaba en el panel de control pequeño de la ultima vez.

"¿Su historia?".-Pregunto Daniel.

"Desconocida".-Respondió Judy mientras se encogía de hombros y dejaba de teclear, ganándose la atención y una mirada de Daniel.

"¡¿Trajeron un criminal humano y no saben nada de él?!".-Pregunto Daniel un poco enojado y serio.

"Por más que Tony investigo de él lo único que pudo encontrar fueron sus crímenes".-Respondió Judy.

"¿Quién es Tony?".-Pregunto Daniel confundido.

"Tony Lestrack. Es un topo, nuestro manipulador e inventor de nuestro sistema de seguridad del departamento de policía y también es el mejor experto de tecnología de Zootopia".-Respondió Judy.

"¿Y cuáles son los crímenes de este sujeto?".-Pregunto Daniel.

"Robo, asalto, allanamiento de morada y asesinato".-Contesto Judy y miro a Mike quien está sentado enfrente de una computadora.-" ¿Podemos darle de comer Mike?".-Pregunto.

"Si Judy".-Respondió Mike con la boca llena pues está comiendo pan y empezó a teclear comandos en su computadora mientras masticaba el pan.

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí el?".-Pregunto Daniel mientras veía el interior de la celda y buscaba al 9/11 con la mirada pero no tuvo suerte.

"Desde que lo atrapamos".-Contesto Judy.

"¿Y no ha visto nada fuera de estos muros?".-Volvió a preguntar Daniel.

"No podemos dejarlo salir Daniel, él es muy peligroso".-Respondió Judy, ya un poco molesta.

"¿Lo alimentan así?".-Dijo Daniel mientras señalaba y veía un brazo mecánico (El que deja a Eva en la película Wall-e) en el interior de la celda que salía de las paredes y bajo una bandeja de metal con alimentos, hasta una mesa en el centro de la celda, también de metal.

"¿Hay algún problema con eso Daniel?".-Pregunto ahora Judy, curiosa y viéndolo con el rabillo de los ojos.

"Las personas criadas en aislamiento y con falta de algún medio para desahogarse, no son las más eficaces para la sociedad, pueden volverse antisociales, aislados o peor, criminales".-Respondió Daniel buscando al 9/11 con la vista.

"Tú aunque no lo parezca, eres introvertido y aislado, pero no es del todo tu culpa, bueno en cierta forma sí, porque así eres en tu forma de ser, pero no ayuda mucho el que tengas un cuadro de autismo".-Dijo Judy ganándose una mirada seria de Daniel.-"Te investigue, solo por si las dudas, y aparte todo eso se ve en tus obras, pero no te preocupes conforme crezcas iras curándote solo, ya lo veras".-Dijo terminando con una sonrisa.

"Yo tengo hermanos, familia. Así aprendí a socializar y desde que nací con eso me influyeron, pero al no saber nada de este tipo su única relación es con ese brazo mecánico, al menos sabe que significa que es hora de comer".-Respondió Daniel con seriedad (Recuerden que él no sabe que a veces Judy y los guardias hablan con él por los micrófonos, pero, por como vimos en el capítulo 4, no es alguien, con el que una persona quiera hablar).

"¿Así que necesita un amigo?, ¿Con horarios para jugar y esas cosas?".-Pregunto Judy confundida.

Daniel apoyo su antebrazo en el vidrio.

"Me parece muy mala idea que lo tengan aquí, Judy".-Respondió con seriedad.

Judy puso cara de extrañez y confusión y empezó a dar golpecitos con su dedo índice al vidrio, al ver que el 9/11 aun no aparecía, nunca se perdía de vista por tanto tiempo.

"¿Dónde está?".-Pregunto Judy extrañada.

"No lo sé".-Respondió Daniel negando con la cabeza.-" ¿En el sótano?, ¿tienen un salón de juegos?, ¿una habitación secreta o algo así?".-Pregunto Daniel.

"Estaba aquí estaba aquí".-Respondió Judy empezó a caminar hacia donde esta Daniel.-"Por favor muévete Daniel".-Dijo mientras caminaba.

Daniel dio un paso hacia atrás abriéndole paso a Judy, Judy empezó a teclear sobre un panel de control pequeño, mientras hacía eso, Daniel peinaba cada centímetro del interior de la celda con su vista para ver si encontraba alguna pista que les dijera que le paso al 9/11. Cuando Judy acabo de teclear en la pantalla apareció una imagen grabada en vivo por una cámara infrarroja de la celda y luego salieron unas letras que decían "No hay imagen térmica", Judy giro su cabeza a la izquierda a 5 pantallas que mostraban lo mismo que el panel solo que en distintas partes de la celda, una a una empezaba a salir lo mismo "No hay imagen térmica". Cuando la cuarta pantalla mostro eso, Judy abrio los ojos y levanto las orejas con asombro y miedo.

"Pero que…Exclamo Mike igual de asombrado que Judy y la quinta pantalla, que grababa la celda entera, arrojo el mismo resultado.-"Esto no tiene ningún sentido".-Comento, tomo un bocado de su pieza de pan y empezó a teclear comandos en la computadora, y la maquina le dio su respuesta, puso cara de completa confusión y trago el bolo alimenticio de su boca.-"Judy, la computadora dice que la puerta no se ha abierto desde que lo encerramos".-Dijo extrañado y rascándose la cabeza.

"Judy".-Daniel la llamo y ella volteo a verlo ahora estaba en el otro extremo del cuarto.-" ¿Esos agujeros siempre han estado ahí?".-Pregunto Daniel mientras la miraba y señalaba la enorme puerta de la celda.

Judy lo miro con extrañes y confusión, negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia él, pero poco a poco se fue deteniendo cuando una perturbadora y escalofriante teoría llego a su mente de repente, se detuvo por completo y abrio los ojos con susto.

"¿Tú crees que…?".-Pregunto Judy perturbada sin poder completar la frase pero Daniel capto el mensaje.

Volteo a verla directo a los ojos y con una cara completamente seria asintió con la cabeza como respuesta.

Judy dejó caer sus orejas de inmediato, en sus ojos apareció un brillo de miedo, y sus pupilas palpitaron momentáneamente con terror absoluto.

"¡Ay Dios!".-Exclamo Judy sin aliento y se quedó con la boca levemente abierta por unos momentos.-"Tiene un rastreador en su espalda, se puede rastrear desde la sala de control del departamento de policía".-Dijo Judy una vez que regreso en si mientras corría hacia la puerta y la cerraba tras ella.

Daniel dirigió su mirada a la enorme puerta de titanio de la celda, tiene agujeros en ascenso en patrón de zigzag con algunos de ellos soltando chispas. Daniel se recargo con ambos antebrazos en el vidrio sorprendido, el conoce a un humano que es capaz de hacer tal hazaña pero no es un ser humano bondadoso y humilde, sino todo lo contrario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Judy iba conduciendo su auto policial a toda velocidad con la sirena encendida y estaba hablando por su celular mientras maniobraba por las calles de Zootopia.

"James, el 9/11 salió del encarcelamiento…Si, pon a la policía en alerta máxima…¡No es un simulacro!, repito, ¡no es un simulacro!".-Dijo Judy a su celular mientras conducía sin despejar los ojos del camino y hacia un giro cerrado (Como el que hace Jackson en la película 2012 cuando está hablando con su esposa por teléfono).

Mientras tanto en el departamento de policía de Zootopia, Nick y Aní estaban charlando.

"Y aunque solo lo vivió hasta que cumplí los 21, yo considero a mi padre, como padre modelo, ¿entiendes?".-Dijo Nick.

"Si".-Respondió Aní asintiendo con la cabeza mientras lo veía.

"Entonces…".-Nick fue interrumpido por un ruido que hizo que tanto sus orejas como las de Aní se animaran. Voltearon a la enorme pantalla central enfrente de ellos y vieron que apareció automáticamente un mapa geográfico de Zootopia con un punto rojo emitiendo ondas de rastreo. La oreja derecha de Nick se irguió cuando oyó que lo llamaban por su celular (Ya cambio de tono, solo aclaro), lo saco y sonrió ampliamente al ver quien era, decía "Judy" en la pantalla y de fondo tenía una selfie de el con ella ( Esta: . , perdón que sea largo pero así es), y contesto poniendo el altavoz.-"Hola Judy".-Dijo alegremente.

"Nick, dame las coordenadas del 9/11 ¿Si?".-Dijo Judy con seriedad pero perturbada.

Al oírla la alegría y felicidad de Nick se esfumaron de inmediato y fueron cambiados por angustia y preocupación, abrio los ojos y aplano las orejas del susto.

"Emm, si, Amm…".-Dijo y le hizo señas a Tony, por el altavoz el oyó lo que Judy pidió, se acomodó los lentes y empezó a teclear en su panel de control. Nick se puso de pie.-"Espera Tony lo está buscando".-Dijo a su celular mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro (Por el estrés que se empezaba a sentir).

En ese momento Sam entro a la sala de control.

"¡Teniente-Coronel MacRainey Señor!".-Exclamo el oficial búfalo que custodiaba la entrada e hizo un saludo militar mientras se ponía firme.

"Descanse sargento".-Dijo Sam correspondiendo el saludo.

"¡Si señor!".-Dijo el búfalo. Bajo su brazo y regreso a su posición.

Al oír Sam, las orejas de Aní se animaron de inmediato, volteo a la puerta y lo vio ahí parado.

"¡Sam!".-Exclamo Aní eufórica, se quitó su micrófono manos libres y corrió hacia él.

Las orejas de Sam se irguieron cuando oyó que lo llamaron, volteo hacia donde vino y vio a su esposa corriendo hacia él.

"¡Copo de nieve!".-Exclamo Sam eufórico y abrio los brazos para recibirla con un abrazo.

Cuando Aní llego a él, se abrazaron con alegría, Sam la levanto del piso con sus patas tomándola de la cintura y le dio una vuelta, la bajo al piso, se miraron con ternura y amor sin romper el abrazo, y se dieron un cálido y apasionado beso.

"Awww".-Exclamaron con arrullo las oficiales y algunos oficiales que lo presenciaron.

Después de 30 segundos que para ellos fue una feliz eternidad, finalmente rompieron el beso.

"Te amo".-Dijo Sam viendo a su esposa con ternura y amor con sus orejas aplanadas.

"Yo también te amo".-Dijo Aní viendo a su esposo de la misma manera que él lo hacía.

Se sonrieron con amor y se abrazaron, apoyando sus mentones en el hombro del otro. Sam escaneo el lugar con su vista mientras se abrazaban y cuando vio a Nick y Tony inquietos e intranquilos se puso serio.

"Amor".-Dijo Sam y ambos rompieron el abrazo pero siguieron en los brazos del otro.

"¿Si?".-Pregunto Aní viéndolo a los ojos.

"¿Por qué Wilde y Lestrack están tan perturbados?".-Pregunto Sam mientras veía a Nick y a Tony.

"El 9/11 escapo cielo".-Contesto Aní con preocupación, miedo y sus orejas agachadas.

"¡¿Qué?!. Muéstrame por favor amor".-Dijo Sam exaltado e intranquilo.

Aní asintió con la cabeza y lo jalo del brazo para que la siguiera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Daniel acompañado por Mike entro a la celda del 9/11. Caminaron hacia otro guardia de seguridad, un toro, que estaba viendo la puerta con agujeros. A Daniel le dio curiosidad saber que tan profundos eran así que metió la mano en uno, pero eso no basto, así que fue metiendo poco a poco el brazo hasta que su mejilla se encontró con el caliente titanio del muro, y de repente.

"¡AHHHHHH!".-Daniel grito mientras se sacudía de como si algo hubiese agarrado su brazo.

Mike y el toro gritaron mientras retrocedían del susto, Daniel se detuvo después de oír sus gritos y volteo a verlos con cara divertida y empezó a reír, fue una broma.

"¡Eso no fue gracioso Daniel!".-Grito Mike con su pata sobre su pecho.

"¡¿Bromeas?!. Estuvo genial".-Dijo el toro.

Daniel se puso serio otra vez al sentir que incluso su brazo entero no llegaba al final de la profundidad del agujero.

Mike y el toro también su pusieron serios.

"¿Son profundos?".-Pregunto el toro al ver la expresión de Daniel.

"Mucho. Ni mi brazo entero llega al final".-Respondió Daniel y saco su brazo.

Los 3 miraron el enorme muro de titanio.

"La puerta mide 12 metros, ¿crees que la pudo escalar y bajar Daniel?".-Dijo Mike.

"Depende".-Respondió Daniel con seriedad.

Mike lo miro confundido y extrañado.

"¿De qué, Daniel?",-Pregunto Mike viéndolo.

"De quien era el humano que estaba encerrado aquí".-Contesto Daniel con seriedad pues ya tenía una teoría de quien era, solo que deseaba con todo su corazón que no fuera, el.

En la sala de control las coordenadas mostraron donde estaba el 9/11 y apareció en la pantalla principal estaba…En su celda.

"Ay, qué raro".-Comento extrañadísimo Tony al ver la pantalla y le dio una mirada a Nick quien también estaba extrañado y confundido.

Nick miro su celular en su pata y se lo puso junto a su oído.

"Judy, está en su celda".-Dijo Nick a su celular.

"No, es imposible vengo de ahí Nick".-Respondió Judy a su celular un poco alterada.

"Judy, te estoy diciendo que está en su celda".-Replico Nick de manera un poco altanera, luego vio algo en una de las pantallas que lo sorprendió.-" ¿Qué?. Oye espera, Daniel y 2 oficiales están dentro".-Dijo Nick.

Cuando dijo eso, Judy abrio los ojos con shock y levanto las orejas de golpe con sorpresa.

"Nick sácalos de ahí".-Dijo Judy casi sin aliento.-" ¡AHORA!".-Demando por su celular.

Aní reacciono rápido, se sentó en su silla y tomo su micrófono manos libres.

"Jaula 11, aquí Aní MacRainey, tienen que salir de ahí ahora".-Dijo Aní por el micrófono. Pero vieron por la pantalla que ellos no la oyeron.

"¡Déjame a mí!".-Exclamo Nick preocupado por su amigo y exaltado, y le arrebato el micrófono.

 _"¡Daniel!, ¡¿Daniel, soy Nick me oyes?!".-_ Se Oyó por el radio de Mike la voz de Nick.

Mike miro su radio enfundado en su cinturón con curiosidad, lo desenfundo y se lo paso a Daniel.

"Si Nick, ¿Qué ocurre?".-Dijo Daniel al radio en su mano.

"¡Esta en la celda, esta con ustedes!".-Exclamo Nick preocupado con las orejas aplanadas.

Daniel abrio los ojos del susto con shock.

"¡CORRAN!".-Grito Daniel mientras arrojaba el radio al piso, y el y el toro empezaron a correr al interior de la celda.

Mike recogió su radio e iba a seguirlos pero vio que algunas plantas y árboles se movieron, sabía quién era. Se asustó de muerte y corrió a la puerta.

Daniel y el toro seguían corriendo, pero se detuvieron en seco cuando repentinamente el 9/11 arranco un abedul de raíz y partido en 2 en el progreso por una tecleada suya, obstruyéndoles el paso, tiene humectado en toda su ropa y cuerpo barro húmedo. Cuando el 9/11 volteo a verlos a se sorprendió al ver a Daniel y cuando este lo vio se reconocieron de inmediato, el 9/11 cambio su sorpresa por pura rabia y Daniel abrio ligeramente la boca y sus ojos se abrieron como platos con absoluto terror y pavor, el 9/11 era quien deseaba con todo el corazón que no fuera.

"¡TU!, ¡IBANEZ!, ¡AL FIN TE ENCONTRE!".-Grito a todo pulmón con toda su furia y enojo el 9/11, con una voz completamente aterradora.

"No es posible".-Dijo Daniel aun shock y casi sin aliento, se tambaleo hacia atrás por el miedo y casi se cae pero mantuvo el equilibrio.-" ¡CORRE!".-Grito a todo pulmón y en su voz se percibió con toda claridad el miedo absoluto y el y el toro se echaron a correr a la puerta.

"¡No escaparan!".-Dijo el 9/11 y empezó a correr tras ellos y en cuestión de segundos ya les estaba pisando los talones.

" _Un momento,_ _¿Por qué estoy corriendo?, si lo venco seré reconocido por todos y talvez me gane buen dinero".-_ pensó el toro mientras corría.

Se detuvo casi en seco, se dio media vuelta y se pudo en guardia. Daniel volteo hacia atrás mientras corría para ver qué tan cerca estaba el 9/11 pero se sorprendió al ver al toro dispuesto a pelear con él y freno en seco.

"¡No, es un suicidio!".-Exclamo Daniel rápidamente negando con los brazos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando el 9/11 estaba a 3 metros del toro se lanzó a él como un león primitivo y estampo su cara contra el piso, literal, tomo el toro por un cuerno, con su fuerza fenomenal lo obligo a exponer su cuello, y cuando lo hizo le mordió el cuello como si fuera una manzana, le entero los dientes en su cuello y el toro grito de dolor.

Daniel se asustó de muerte al ver esto y se echó a correr a la puerta otra vez, dejando al toro, pero de todas formas sabía que estaba condenado.

El 9/11 empezó a enterrar con más fuerza sus dientes en el toro y este gritaba de la agonía.

Nick, Sam, Aní, y Tony abrieron los ojos como platos y agacharon las orejas al oír el grito y Judy freno en seco su auto al oír el sonido de como los dientes del 9/11 se enteraban cada vez más en la carne del toro, sus orejas cayeron y puso cara de miedo.

Mike puso su pata sobre un escáner lector de huellas digitales al mismo tiempo que presionaba unos botones, se oyó un zumbido y la puerta empezó lentamente a abrirse. Volteo hacia atrás y vio que Daniel salto por encima un roble caído y cuando toco piso empezó a correr hacia la puerta. Mike miro más hacia atrás y medio obstruido por la vegetación y los arboles pudo ver como el 9/11 levantaba al toro por los cuernos y como si fuera una manzana le arranco un pedazo de carne del cuello del toro junto con parte de su vena yugular, era todo, el toro iba a morir de desangrado. Mike lanzo un sollozo de miedo, aplano sus orejas y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Todos en la sala de control estaban viendo este horrible y oscuro suceso.

"Cierra la puerta Wilde".-Ordeno Sam.

"Sam, no puedo cerrar…".-Dijo Nick pero Sam lo interrumpió.

"¡Qué la cierres!".-Exclamo y presiono un botón en el panel de Nick.

"¡¿Qué alguien me diga, que está pasando?!".-Exclamo Judy a su celular preocupada y con miedo con sus orejas aun agachadas.

Daniel vio como la puerta empezaba a cerrarse.

"¡Ay no, maldición!".-Exclamo mientras saltaba un roble por encima y reanudaba su carrera. Escucho un grito y un ruido, volteo y vio al 9/11 acercándosele rápidamente, tiene sangre en toda su boca y dientes, parecía una bestia del infierno.

"¡Ibáñez!".-Grito el 9/11 mientras corría tras Daniel.

Daniel tomo su crucifico con una de sus manos.

"¡Señor ayúdame, por favor ayúdame!".-Oro Daniel mientras corría.

Daniel tuvo que saltar por encima los arboles tirados o esquivándolos barriéndose por debajo de ellos, en cambio el 9/11 se puso en postura de taclear y con su hombro rompía los árboles en 2, solo hacia un gesto de dolor y seguía corriendo sin parar, Daniel era ágil, pero el 9/11 se acercaba cada vez más y más, es más rápido que él y obviamente más fuerte y resistente. Daniel estaba a solo 2 metros de la puerta entrecerrada cuando oyó un grito del 9/11, volteo hacia atrás y vio que él estaba en pleno salto de tigre hacia él, Daniel reacciono rápido e hizo una rodada, el 9/11 estuvo a centímetros de tomarlo del pie pero fallo y la puerta se cerró en su dorso, grito de dolor, pero no fue un grito largo y agonioso, fue como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo, nada más.

Daniel rápidamente se puso de pie y continúo corriendo. El 9/11 con toda la fuerza de sus brazos logro hacer más espacio entre su dorso y la puerta, y con la fuerza de sus piernas de un empujón abrio la puerta por completo descomponiéndola y averiándola en el progreso. Mientras el hacía eso, Daniel mientras corría vio un auto de policía, corrió hacia él, se deslizo por el capo con sus piernas y cayo del otro lado, donde el 9/11 no lo vería.

El 9/11 se puso de pie y empezó a caminar alrededor mientas soltaba un grito de furia, Daniel lo observo a escondidas desde el auto y vio a Mike escondido delante de un auto de policía, donde está el parachoques.

Mike asomo su cabeza y vio al 9/11 con los cerrados e inhalando profundamente, como oliendo algo suculento. Repentinamente el abrio los ojos y cuando lo hizo, Mike dejo de asomarse y con las patas en la boca para no hacer ruido, empezó a llorar en silencio pero eso poco le ayudaría.

"¡Aquí estas!".- Exclamo el 9/11, tomo el auto por debajo, lo empujo y este salió volando como si fuera de utilería, pero no, era real.

Daniel volteo hacia arriba y vio que el auto se dirigía a él.

"¡Rayos!".-Exclamo Daniel y rápidamente se metió debajo del auto y vio como el auto cayo a donde él estaba antes, si no se hubiera quitado, hubiera muerto aplastado, y recordó algo.-" ¡Mike!".-Dijo, volteo a verlo y se asustó.-"Ay no".-Fue lo único que pudo decir al verlo.

Mike está sentado en el mismo sitio donde se escondía, detrás suyo hay 2 piernas humanas mucho más grandes que el de cuerpo entero, Daniel vio que Mike está temblando, tiene los ojos vidriosos y llenos de lágrimas con algunas resbalando por sus mejillas, los labios le temblaban, tiene las orejas aplanadas, su cola entera está tocando el piso y el pelaje lo tiene erizado del miedo. Mike volteo a ver a Daniel y en sus ojos Daniel pudo ver que él lo sabía, va a morir.

Sin previo aviso el 9/11 le dio un tremendo pisotón a Mike en la cola rompiéndosela, Mike grito del dolor pero ese grito fue rápidamente amortiguado por su boca, el 9/11 lo tomo del hocico con una mano cerrándoselo y de un tirón, lo decapito.

Daniel vio con horror y ganas de vomitar como el cuerpo cercenado de Mike caía al piso sin vida y luego escucho que el 9/11 le dio un ruidoso mordisco a algo carnoso. A Daniel se le lleno el corazón de miedo al ver y oír toda esa desgarradora y oscura escena, vio un trozo de metal afilado delante de él, lo tomo, y lo uso para cortar la manguera de combustible del auto, se empapo de combustible y se lo unto bien en el cuerpo, ya que él sabe que el 9/11 puede oler el miedo.

"¡Ibáñez!, ¡¿Dónde estás?!".-Dijo gritando furioso el 9/11 mientras se lamia la sangre de sus labios con regocijo.

Daniel guardo silencio absoluto.

"¡Muéstrate, maldito cobarde!".-Dijo el 9/11 y empezó a olfatear el aire, pero solo pudo detectar el aroma a gasolina.

"¡Ibáñez!, ¡escúchame!, no importa dónde te escondas, te voy a encontrar, desearas nunca haberte metido conmigo".-Dijo furioso el 9/11 y gritando a todo pulmón para que lo oyera, y empezó a irse del lugar.

Después de unos segundos Daniel asomo su cabeza para asegurarse que se fue, y cuando comprobó que así fue, salió del auto y se apoyó con su espalda contra este mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio. De repente empezó a deslizarse por la puerta de este hasta llegar al piso, se puso a temblar, llevo sus manos a su rostro y empezó a llorar del miedo en posición fetal.

 **Explicaciones y aclaraciones.**

 **El 9/11 es más carnívoro y hematófago que nada, le encanta devorar la carne y o beber la sangre de sus víctimas.**

 **El 9/11 aparte de ser un psicópata, está loco.**

 **El 9/11 es especialista en generar terror, miedo y malestar, sino lo hace con palabras y su voz aterradora, lo hace con su penetrante y escalofriante mirada, o con sus acciones petrificantes de terror y sumamente crudas.**

 **El 9/11 como vimos, pudo escapar el mismo día que lo encarcelaron, pero el espero el momento perfecto para hacerlo, para llevarse todas las vidas que le fuera posible. A él le encanta asesinar a sangre fría.**

 **La razón por la que el 9/11 no sintió el mismo dolor que siente alguien común, cuando se le cerró la puerta en el dorso, es que él tiene un cuarto de ICD. Insensibilidad congénita al dolor o CIPA por sus siglas en inglés, es una extrañísima enfermedad hereditaria, del sistema nervioso, que hace que quien la padece, no sienta el dolor en ninguna de sus formas, ni tampoco los cambios de temperatura en su cuerpo y en el ambiente. Como dije tiene un cuarto, no el síndrome completo. Si quieren conocerla mejor vean el capítulo número 15 de la tercera temporada de Dr. House, llamado insensibilidad, la paciente del capítulo, padece la enfermedad.**

 **Yo realmente soy algo autista, me lo diagnostico una psicóloga hace poco.**

 **Los que ya vieron jurassic world sabrán a quien remplaza Rogert, elegí un cocodrilo porque necesitare a alguien que pueda caminar por tierra. Soy fanático y admirador de los animales fuertes pero a la vez les tengo mucha envidia, un león y un lobo por ejemplo; están de perezosos todo el día y son mucho más fuertes que nosotros, y no importa cuánto entrenemos, jamás seremos más fuertes que ellos.**

Eso es todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas, recomienden mi historia si les gusta, eso me ayudaría a seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos la próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Feliz 2016 a todos!.

 **Pyro Phoenix bird:** Si, Daniel y 9/11 se conocen pero lamentablemente eso lo sabrás a detalle hasta el siguiente capítulo, pero igual disfruta este.

 **Capítulo 8: El Terror asesino.**

Judy llego a la sala de control jadeando, exaltada, preocupada y perturbada por la horrible tragedia que acababa de ocurrir, cuando las puertas se cerraron, todos voltearon a verla.

"¡Judy!".-Exclamo Nick alegre irguiendo sus orejas pero preocupado, se quitó el micrófono manos libres de Aní, corrió hacia Judy, la levanto en sus brazos y la abrazo.

Judy se sorprendió, levanto las orejas y abrio los ojos con shock, pero poco a poco se relajó, cerró los ojos mientras sonreía cálidamente y le devolvió el abrazo a Nick. Estuvieron así por 12 segundos hasta que rompieron el abrazo pero se quedaron en los brazos del otro.

"¿Estas bien?".- Pregunto Nick preocupado aplanando las orejas y viéndola a los ojos.

A Judy le encantaba que él siempre se preocupa por ella aun cuando no debe hacerlo, Judy lo miro y le sonrió tiernamente.

"Si, estoy bien Nick tranquilo".-Dijo Judy mientras ponía su pata derecha en la mejilla de Nick.

Nick irguió sus orejas de inmediato al sentir el tacto de los suaves dedos de Judy en su mejilla y le sonrió tiernamente. Se quedaron mirándose tiernamente uno al otro, hasta que alguien aclarándose la garganta les arruino el momento.

Judy y Nick voltearon a donde vino el ruido y vieron que todos los estaban viendo sorprendidos, el que se aclaró la garganta fue James, que ya estaba en la sala de control desde hace 5 minutos antes que llegara Judy, Nick y Judy se sonrojaron profundamente, Nick aplano sus orejas y Judy las dejo caer, ambos con pena y vergüenza.

"Les pido a todos, que conserven, la calma".-Dijo Judy lo más seria y profesionalmente que le era posible debido a que estaba en los brazos de Nick y aún estaba sonrojada. Volteo a ver la pantalla central y vio por medio de la señal del rastreador que el 9/11 se está moviendo adentrándose en el bosque, irguió sus orejas.

"Nick".-Dijo Judy, las orejas de este reaccionaron, volteo a verla mientras hacia un sonido de contestación.-" ¿Te importaría bajarme, por favor?'.-Pregunto sonrojándose de nuevo y con una sonrisa mientras ampliaba el espacio entre ella y el con sus brazos.

Nick se dio cuenta que aun la tiene en sus brazos y sobre el suelo.

"¡Oh!,…Si, si".-Dijo Nick nerviosamente mientras la ponía de nuevo en el piso y se sobaba la espalda de su cuello con su pata nerviosamente, sonrojado.

Judy camino hacia sus amigos y sus jefes.

"Su rastreador le darás una descarga de 1000 voltios si pone un pie en la ciudad".-Dijo Judy seria viendo la pantalla mientras poco a poco su sonrojo iba desapareciendo.

"Se está moviendo muy rápido, Judy".-Explico Tony.

Aní encendió su micrófono manos libres.

"Aquí Aní MacRainey, con una alerta a todas la unidades…".-Fue interrumpida por su esposo.

"¡Cuelga eso, por favor amor!".-Exigió Sam mientras la señalaba.

"Lo siento tengo nueva información, todo está en orden".-Dijo Aní a su micrófono y volteo a ver a su esposo igual que todos los demás.

"Hay que recapturarlo. La existencia de nuestro trabajo depende de nuestra habilidad para resolver incidentes como este, tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir".-Dijo Sam mientras golpeaba con su muñeca de su pata izquierda abierta, su otra pata, también abierta.

"Deberías poner eso en el examen de la academia de policía Sam, y para ser franco, este sujeto…dijo señalando la pantalla central…Va a matar a alguien".-Dijo Tony, lo último enojado.

"Su celda está a 5 kilómetros de la ciudad, el escuadrón Z podrá detenerlo, nadie más será…Tony termino su oración.

"¿Asesinado?".-Dijo Tony girando su silla para verla directamente, serio y un poco enojado.

Judy levanto sus orejas al oír la palabra que dijo Tony y se le quedo viendo, un poco asustada.

El escuadrón Z se estaba preparando para la acción, ya habían recibido su misión y se estaban armando hasta los dientes con armas no letales pero un poco dañinas, armas grandes que disparan dardos tranquilizantes, bastones de mango largo que dan electrochoques y cosas por el estilo. El equipo está conformado por: Un elefante, un ciervo, un hipopótamo, un armadillo, un búfalo, un tigre, una lince, un caballo y una llena.

Sam está viendo desde la sala de control como se armaban, arrimo un radio a James que está a su izquierda pero este simplemente se le quedo viendo extrañado y confundido.

"¿Qué ocurre señor?".-Pregunto Sam.

"Recuérdales que es una operación no letal".-Respondió Sam con el radio en la pata.

"Si señor".-Dijo James y tomo el radio.

 _"Aquí jefe James Rhinos, escuadrón Z recuerden que esta es una operación no letal, ¿entendido?".-_ Se escuchó la voz de James por los radios del escuadrón Z.

"¡Si señor!".-Exclamaron simultáneamente con seriedad y entusiasmo todos los miembros del escuadrón Z.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Charlie está sentado sobre una caja de armas militares con su Galaxy en sus patas y sus dedos tecleaban tan rápido como el viento las teclas de letras de su pantalla.

"¿Qué tan rápido corren en estado salvaje Charlie?".-Pregunto Milo creyéndose sofisticado.

La oreja derecha de Charlie reacciono al oír la voz de Milo, dejo de teclear y volteo a verlo.

"40 km/h (Kilómetros por hora), 60 si tenemos hambre".-Respondió Charlie y regreso su atención de nuevo a su Galaxy (Su voz es la de Dante, de Dante's inferno).

"Ufff".-Dijo Milo asombrado y se recargo en un muro.-"Oye, ¿Daniel los ha dejado salir para ver de que son capaces?".-Pregunto poniendo sus patas en el cuello de su traje.

Charlie dejo de teclear, vio a Milo con el rabillo de sus ojos y negó con la cabeza. Repentinamente Delta apareció soltando un ladrido feroz y primitivo asustando a Milo, haciendo que retrocediera del susto y aplanara las orejas. Al ver su reacción Delta empezó a reír a carcajadas y se paró sobre sus 2 patas traseras.

"¡Viste su cara mi amor, lo asuste como para orinarse!".-Dijo Delta a su esposo entre risas mientras señalaba a Milo (Su voz es la Maggie James, la madre de Connor, de la película Poseidón, del año 2006).

Milo recupero la compostura y se aclaró la garganta.

"No estaba asustado, solo actuaba".-Dijo Milo modesta y sofisticadamente tratando se verse cool, mientras acomodaba su traje.

Spike soltó una carcajada.

"Ahora si te luciste cielo".-Dijo Spike viendo a Delta con amor y tomándola gentilmente por los brazos (Su voz es la de Antonio banderas cuando hace a Mario Sepúlveda en la película los 33).

Delta se sonrojo y bajo sus orejas (Los labradores como tienen las orejas caídas, solo pueden levantarlas, o bajarlas más).

"Gracias cielo".-Dijo Delta mientras veía a Spike a los ojos.

"Eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas, mi amor".-Dijo Spike con voz cursi y de enamorado haciendo que Delta se sonrojara más.

"¡Mi amor!".-Grito Delta avergonzada.

"Ay ven aquí".-Dijo Spike mientras tomaba a Delta por la cintura y la empujaba en un beso apasionado.

Delta abrio los ojos en shock y levanto sus orejas en sorpresa por la acción repentina de su esposo, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, bajo las orejas con gusto y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Spike regresándole el beso mientras gemía con placer.

Milo los miro con seriedad, desaprobación y un poco celoso, ya que él considera que una relación amorosa entre 2 miembros del mismo equipo puede ocasionar distracción a la hora del deber y también porque hace un mes y medio, él y su esposa se divorciaron por un suceso que verán en este capítulo, cosa que fue muy duro para él, pues la amaba con todo el corazón, pero después de lo que hizo no podía estar con ella. Charlie en cambio los miro con una sonrisa en su rostro ya que él tiene novia (Es con quien está twitteando) y por eso entiende el amor entre sus compañeros de equipo. Después de un minuto entero Spike y Delta rompieron el beso y se quedaron viendo uno al otro con amor, Spike con sus orejas aplanadas y Delta con las suyas bajadas.

"Te amo".-Dijo Spike viendo a su esposa con los ojos entrecerrados con amor.

"Yo también te amo".-Dijo Delta viéndolo con una mirada algo coqueta, puso su cabeza debajo de su barbilla y lo acaricio (Como lo hacen los animales en la vida real). Cuando terminaron Spike volteo a ver a Milo.

"¿Qué dices?".-Dijo Spike pidiendo la opinión de Milo y regreso su mirada de regreso a Delta.-"Es linda, ¿no?".-Dijo, el y Delta tocaron sus narices con amor, cerraron los ojos y se dieron un beso esquimal.

"Nein (Recuerden que dice, Nain), juegues".-Dijo Milo con una sonrisa un poco divertida.-Cuando yo tenía tu edad, rescate a uno de tu especie, un cachorro, tenía como 6 años, apenas caminaba, era un niño tierno, considerado y muy dulce, la amaba…se puso triste y aplano las orejas… Pero por desgracia mi esposa, ex esposa digo, no compartía lo mismo que yo, queríamos tener hijos pero por desgracia le diagnosticaron esterilidad, desde entonces se enfureció y odio a los niños, tuve que criarlo en secreto, pero un día se enteró, se puso histérica, tomo un cuchillo de la cocina y le hizo una tremenda herida".-Dijo Milo deprimido.

Spike y Charlie irguieron sus orejas de golpe, Delta levanto las suyas y voltearon a verlo, sorprendidos y en shock.

"Obviamente intente salvarlo".-Dijo Milo continuando su anécdota.-"Pero mi ex esposa estaba como ustedes en su estado salvaje, en el intento de protegerlo me lleve un recordatorio permanente".-Dijo con tristeza, subió su manga y todo el equipo alfa se espantó al ver una cicatriz en su antebrazo.-"Me entero el cuchillo en el antebrazo, cuando se dio cuenta finalmente volvió en si e intento ayudarme, pero yo estaba aterrado, le grite que era un monstruo y que se alejara de mí. Ella salió de la casa llorando a cataratas y yo lleve al niño al hospital, pero…Su herida era demasiado grave…Nein pudieron hacer nada".-Dijo Milo con lágrimas resbalando por las mejillas y respiro ruidosamente por la nariz.

"¡¿Lo durmieron?!".-Pregunto Charlie en shock y asustado poniéndose de pie.

Milo lo miro y negó con la cabeza levantando sus orejas.

"Nein, nein podía permitirlo, teníamos un lazo irrompible, igual que tú y tu esposa Spike…eh…eh…¿Cómo te llamas".-Pregunto Milo a Delta.

Delta lo miro con enojo y con la nariz arrugada por la ira, ella no creo del todo su historia.

"Me llamo Delta, tarado".-Dijo Delta groseramente (Cuando ella y Spike están cursis, es muy tierna y amable, pero cuando no, es muy dura).

"Wow Wow, oye cálmate".-Dijo Milo y puso su pata en el hombro de Delta, error.

Tan pronto hizo eso, Delta inmediata e involuntariamente entro en estado salvaje, se zafó del agarre de su esposo y trato de morder a Milo. De no a ver sido por Spike que la detuvo agarrándola por los hombros y por Milo que retrocedió por miedo quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

"¡¿Qué le paso?!".-Pregunto Milo exaltado y asustado en el suelo con las orejas aplanadas.

Spike llevo a e Delta a sus brazos y la abrazo (El que este en estado salvaje, no la hace ajena a los sentimientos y emociones).

"Cuando alguien que emite energías o intenciones negativas, o no le cae bien, la toca, entra en estado salvaje explosiva e involuntariamente".-Respondió Charlie.

"Tranquila amor, tranquila".-Dijo Spike con voz tranquila, serena y comprensiva sobando la espalda de Delta, ella se tranquilizó y regreso a su estado civilizado; es decir, sus pupilas regresaron a la normalidad.

"Perdóname amor".-Dijo Delta en los brazos de Spike al borde de las lagrima.-"No fue mi intención".-Dijo y empezó a llorar en el pecho de Spike (A ella no le gusta que le pase eso, una vez mato a alguien por culpa de eso).

"Está bien querida, está bien".-Respondió Spike mientras la acariciaba con su mentón.

"Wow".-Fue lo único que pudo decir Milo al ver la fuerte conexión entre Delta y Spike.

Las orejas de Charlie se animaron al oír que le llego un mensaje, Miro su celular y leyó el mensaje que es de Daniel, cuando termino puso cara de susto y sorpresa y aplano las orejas.

"¡Me lleva!".-Murmuro Charlie con preocupación.

"¿Qué ocurre Charlie?".-Pregunto Delta curiosa y secándose las lágrimas.

Charlie camino hacia los barrotes.

"¡CODIGO 19!".-Grito Charlie a todo pulmón para que todos lo oyeran.

Delta y Spike pusieron cara de susto y miedo, Spike aplano sus orejas y Delta bajo las suyas.

"¿BAJAS?".-Pregunto un oficial, un tigre blanco, gritando.

"¡Dice que perdimos a 2!".-Respondió Charlie gritando.

El tigre se preocupó, irguió sus orejas y fue corriendo a avisarles a los demás.

"¿Qué es código 19, Charlie?".-Pregunto Milo confundido y poniéndose de pie.

"Terrorista, experto en asesinato de 1er grado".-Contesto Charlie viéndolo a los ojos.-"Esos tontos policías siempre se confían de más".-Dijo Charlie enojado entre dientes.

"Van a aprender mucho ahora".-Dijo Milo y se fue a otra parte donde no lo escucharan.

Charlie lo miro con sospecha y sigilosamente sin que se diera cuenta lo siguió.

Milo saco su teléfono y le marco a alguien.

"Hola…Da (Recuerden que es, Si en ruso) soy yo…Escucha tenemos una buena oportunidad".-Dijo Milo a su celular.

A Charlie le entro más la curiosidad y siguió escuchando atentamente.

"Aja".-Dijo Milo asintiendo con la cabeza escuchando a quien estaba del otro lado de la línea.-"Da, aquí te espero…Ahí nos vemos".-Dijo, colgó y se dio vuelta.

Rápidamente Charlie se escondió y Milo le paso de largo.

"¿Qué planeas?".-Dijo Charlie hablando consigo mismo, saco su teléfono y le marco a Alguien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Daniel iba corriendo por las calles de Zootopia en dirección al departamento de policía, pero se detuvo al oír su celular, lo saco, vio quien era y contesto.

"Hola…Charlie".-Dijo Daniel jadeando y sudando.

"Señor. Me dijo que lo llamara si veía algo sospechoso, ¿verdad?".-Dijo Charlie.

 _"Si".-_ se oyó la voz de Daniel jadeando de cansancio por el celular de Charlie.

"Pues Milo está planeando algo que no me da buena espina".-Dijo Charlie con voz y cara seria.

"Vigílalo… Y si…Ves algo… Más... Llámame, tengo… Prisa… Ahorita".-Dijo Daniel cansado mientras se apoyaba con una mano en una pared, pero está caliente, soltó un siseo de dolor, sacudió su mano y espero la respuesta de Charlie.

"Entendido, adiós señor".-Se escuchó la voz de Charlie por el celular de Daniel.

"Adiós".-Dijo Daniel jadeando y colgó, tomo aire y continuo corriendo, esquivando a los animales que se le cruzaban, algunos, especialmente niños, querían pedirle un autógrafo porque vieron su hazaña heroica, pero Daniel no podía darse ese lujo ahora, y continuo corriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un tren ligero en movimiento están Zack y Julie sentados en silencio, es un silencio un poco cómodo, en dirección a Tundratown como habían planeado.

Julie estaba viendo al exterior a través de la ventana con cara pensativa y distante, cuando acabo de pensar, volteo su cabeza y vio a Zack sentado al lado suyo en su celular, jugando.

"Zack".-Lo llamo, pensaba que no iba a hacerle caso como las otras 2 veces que él tenía toda su atención fija en su celular, pero se sorprendió al ver que volteo a verla sin dudar ni un segundo.

"¿Si Julie?".-Pregunto Zack viéndola directamente con sus orejas erguidas, volteo por un momento a su celular, le puso pause al juego, y volteo a verla nuevamente.

"Si mi mama perdiera la custodia sobre mí, ¿podrías pedirle a tu papa que me adopte, como a ti?".-Pregunto Julie.

Zack irguió sus orejas de golpe al oír eso y abrio los ojos con preocupación.

"¡Que!".-Exclamo Zack preocupado, dejo su celular entre el hueco de sus piernas y posteriormente tomo la pata de Julie con sus 2 patas.-"Julie, no digas eso, tu mama no perderá la custodia sobre ti".-Dijo Zack viéndola a los ojos con sus orejas aplanadas.

"Tiene correspondencia de 2 abogados Zack".-Dijo Julie con voz llorosa y con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

"Y que, eso no significa nada Julie".-Respondió Zack negando con la cabeza.

Julie empezó a llorar enserio y al ver esto Zack puso cara de condolencia y jalo a Julie en un abrazo reconfortante.

"Tranquila Julie, tranquila, todo estará bien".-Dijo Zack mientras le acariciaba la espalda, tratando de reconfortarla.

"¡No, Zack!, ¡nada está bien!".-Dijo Julie tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Zack pero él es más fuerte, y al final desistió.-"¡Cómo puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que pueden apartarme de mama!".-Exclamo Julie sollozando en los brazos de Zack.

"Julie. No te precipites, mi papa siempre me dice, que si piensas positivo las cosas se arreglaran solas".-Contesto Zack aun sobándola.

"¡Lo sé, lo sé!, y lo hago pero…¿y si eso no basta, y aun así me alejan de mama?".-Pregunto Julie rompiendo el abrazo y viendo a Zack a los ojos, aun estando en sus brazos.-"Las cosas no siempre se resuelven solas Zack".-Dijo Julie llorando.

Zack puso una cara compasiva, la miro con un poco de ternura y levanto un poco sus orejas.

"Entonces, te juro y te prometo, aquí y ahora, ante Dios que me mira".-Dijo Zack mirando hacia la techo, Julie lo siguió, y luego se volvieron a mirar uno al otro.-"Que haré todo lo posible para que mi papa te adopte".-Dijo Zack, ganándose una mirada sorprendida pero alegre de Julie y una sonrisa de parte de ella.-"Si eso llegara a pasar".-Recalco y lo miro tiernamente.

"¡Oh!, ¡gracias Zack!".-Exclamo Julie y repentinamente le dio un beso a Zack en la mejilla derecha.

Zack abrio los ojos y levanto las orejas en shock al sentir los labios de Julie en su mejilla y volteo a mirarla con cara de estupefacción mientras ponía su pata en su mejilla.

Julie simplemente respondió con una cara de shock y vergüenza.

"Lo…Lo siento Zack".-Dijo Julie apenada mientras volteaba a otro lado juntando sus patas y cruzando sus dedos.

"No no".-Dijo Zack rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Julie y esta volteo a verlo sorprendida.-"Es…Esta bien Julie".-Dijo alegre pero sonrojado poniendo su pata en la mejilla de Julie y viéndola a los ojos.

"¡¿Enserio?!".-Pregunto Julie alegre poniendo sus patas en los hombros de Zack.

Zack le dedico una mirada encantadora, una linda sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Julie soltó un grito ahogado de alegría y se lanzó a Zack en un enorme abrazo de oso, Zack al principio se sorprendió pero poco a poco se relajó y le regreso el abrazo con calidez mientras cerraba los ojos y aplanaba las orejas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el interior del bosque de Zootopia, unos autos policías estilo S.W.A.T algo blindados pasaron por el camino de tierra marcado en el suelo.

Todos están viendo esto desde la sala de control.

"¿Estas segura de esto Judy?".-Pregunto Nick quien está al lado de la coneja policía, un poco preocupado con las orejas aplanadas.

"Si, tranquilo Nick".-Dijo Judy con una sonrisa, camino hacia él, se puso de puntas y puso su mano en su hombro.-"Ellos podrán controlarlo".-Respondió con tranquilidad.

Nick dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, levanto un poco sus orejas, asintió con la cabeza y volteo a ver la pantalla central.

En ese momento las puertas de la sala de control se abrieron y Daniel entro, con una cara furiosa y de pocos amigos.

"Señor, su identificación".-Dijo el oficial búfalo mientras le abría su casco para que se la mostrara.

Daniel lo miro con el rabillo de los ojos sin detenerse, negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando, le importaba un pepino bien verde.

"¿Señor?, ¡Señor!, solo personal autorizado puede entrar".-Dijo el búfalo mientras lo seguía, Pero Daniel estaba que echaba humo, y nada lo iba a detener.

Judy, Nick y todos los demás al oír el alboroto voltearon a ver.

"¡¿PORQUE NO ME LO DIJERON?!. JUDY, ¡¿PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE?!, NICK, ¡¿PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME LO DIJISTE?!.".-Demando Daniel gritando con furia, el búfalo lo sujeto por los hombros y trataba de sacarlo.-" ¡SUELTEME, NO SABEN CON LO QUE ESTAN TRATANDO!".-Dijo tratando de zafarse pero obviamente era inútil.

Nick puso cara de susto y agacho sus orejas con miedo, jamás había oído a Daniel tan molesto.

"Daniel cálmate, debió ser una falla del equipo de vigilancia".-Dijo Judy haciendo ademanes tratando de calmarlo.

"¡ESO NO!, ¡¿PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE EL CRIMINAL ERA TRENTON (Es con acento en la e, perdón, pero Word no me entiende)!?".-Dijo Daniel furioso mientras el búfalo lo abrazaba por los brazos y empezaba a cargarlo a la salida.-" ¡BAJEME!".-Demando furioso.

Cuando dijo Trenton, todos, pero especialmente Judy, Nick, Sam y James lo miraron con completo shock y sorpresa con las orejas erguidas y las colas levantadas.

"Déjelo".-Ordeno Nick al búfalo.

"Tú no me das ordenes, Wilde".-Contesto el búfalo viéndolo y empezó a reanudar su paso.

"¡Déjelo!".-Exclamo James, ordenando con firmeza y severidad.

El búfalo puso cara de susto y confusión, aplano las orejas y bajo a Daniel al piso. Daniel se acomodó la camisa bruscamente y camino de manera amenazadora, dando pisotones, pero sin intención de hacer daño, hacia sus amigos.

"¡¿Trenton?!".-Pregunto Judy sorprendida con sus orejas erguidas.-"Oye Daniel, tú, ¿lo conoces?".-Pregunto mientras señalaba la pantalla pero sin despegar su vista de Daniel.

"Oh, sí que lo conozco".-Respondió Daniel con voz irónica enfrente de ella.

"¿Entonces tu sabes los crímenes que ha cometido, de memoria?".-Volvió a preguntar Judy sorprendida.

"Por lo que me dijiste en la celda, solo sabes lo básico de el".-Contesto Daniel enojado.

"¿Cómo que lo básico?".-Pregunto Judy confundida y con curiosidad.

"Judy, Trenton ha cometido cosas tan horribles, enfermizas e inhumanas, que son casi inenarrables".-Dijo Daniel enojado haciendo ademanes.

"Judy, ya están a 100 metros de el".-Dijo Tony ganándose la atención de todo a las pantallas

(Lo siguiente se alterna entre la sala de control y el escuadrón Z).

El escuadrón Z estaciono sus autos a 100 metros de donde el rastreador decía que estaba Trenton, ya que había muchos árboles que les impedía el paso tuvieron que verse forzados a hacerlo a pie, mientras bajaban de los vehículos algunos oficiales cargaron sus armas tranquilizantes con cartuchos y empezaron a seguir al elefante (Él es el líder del escuadrón).

Daniel y los demás estaban viendo todo desde la sala de control.

"¡¿Fueron por Trenton con armas no letales?!".-Pregunto Daniel sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

"Invertimos 1 millón y medio de Animadólares en su celda, no nos permitieron matarlo Daniel".-Respondió Sam.

"Todos esos oficiales van a morir".-Dijo Daniel serio y enojado.

"¡Que!".-Exclamo Nick sorprendido, volteando a ver a Daniel y con las orejas erguidas.

"Tienen que cancelar esa misión ya".-Dijo Daniel con seriedad.

"Pero, si ya están sobre el".-Protesto Tony girando su silla para verlo directamente.

"¡¿No oíste?!, ¿Qué esperan?, ¡Cancélenla!".-Exclamo Daniel casi gritando y enojado.

A Nick le entro el miedo y la angustia, aplano las orejas e iba a presionar un botón para ordenarle al escuadrón la retirada, pero su pata fue detenida repentina y bruscamente por el casco de James.

"¡No te atrevas Wilde!".-Exclamo James con autoridad y enojo, soltó la mano de Nick, empezó a caminar amenazadoramente hacia Nick y este empezó a retroceder con miedo y sus orejas agachadas.-"Tocas ese botón".-Dijo señalando el botón y luego lo señalo.-"Y te despido de inmediato".-Dijo con seriedad.

Nick trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza con miedo.

"¡Daniel!".-Grito Judy y este volteo a verla.-" ¡Tu no estas al mando aquí!".-Exclamo enojada. Inhalo hondo y exhalo para relajarse.-"Y tranquilo, ellos son nuestro mejor equipo, son los más fuertes, hábiles y silenciosos".-Dijo con confianza mientras tomaba un sujeta papeles y un lápiz.-"El 9/11 o alias" Trenton" no sabe lo que le espera".-Dijo confiada y empezó a llenar el reporte en el porta papeles.

Daniel rodo los ojos con enojo y fastidio mientras soltaba un quejido de frustración y camino hacia Judy quien estaba dándole la espalda, y con su mano la hizo girar para verlo, de manera algo brusca, ganándose una mirada enojada y seria de parte de Judy.

"Judy, tu no entiendes, Trenton no es un criminal común y corriente, sino cancelas esa misión…Todas esas vidas…Morirán…En vano.".-Dijo Daniel serio, enojado y con una voz algo oscura, mientras señalaba la pantalla central, que tiene fotos de cada uno de los oficiales del escuadrón Z y al lado de estas ahí un indicador de signos vitales, al que le corresponde.

"Daniel, ellos podrán…".-Judy no termino porque Daniel la interrumpió.

"¡Ay!, ¡vete al diablo!".-Exclamo Daniel enojado hasta el copete.

Todos jadearon con sorpresa al oír la grosería de Daniel, en Zootopia no están acostumbrados a groserías fuertes. Judy tiene los ojos abiertos en shock y la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa que le ocasiono la mala palabra de Daniel.

Daniel refunfuño un poco con rabia y se volvió a dirigir a Judy.

"¡Bien!, hagan lo que quieran".-Dijo Daniel enojado y de mala gana, luego se miró a Judy con rabia y la señalo con su dedo.-"Pero solo diré que si algo les ocurre, todo será culpa tuya, Judy".-Dijo Y todos dirigieron su atención a las pantallas.

El sargento Michael Ribera (El elefante) estaba guiando a su escuadrón a través de los árboles del bosque en dirección a Trenton para recapturarlo, el alternaba su vista entre su reloj localizador de su muñeca y la mirilla de su rifle de dardos tranquilizantes en caso de que Trenton apareciera de la nada y los emboscara a él y a su escuadrón.

Llegaron hasta un claro abierto que en sus 360 grados había cerezos, robles y abedules, donde el reloj del sargento Ribera decía que esta Trenton, pero él y su escuadrón no veían a nadie, el sargento Ribera vio una luz roja parpadeante en el piso, que emite un pitido, le dio curiosidad, hizo una seña militar para que su escuadrón se detuviera, lo hicieron, y él se fue acercando poco a poco a la luz, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca levanto la luz, mostrando un aparato de rastreo pequeño, de un centímetro de tamaño con forma de capsula.

El sargento Ribera presiono los botones de audio del radio de su hombro y hablo por este para que su escuadrón y los de la sala de control lo oyeran con claridad.

"Hay mucha sangre, debe de estar cerca".-Dijo el sargento Ribera por su radio.

Nick puso cara de confusión y extrañes mientras aplanaba las orejas con intriga al ver el aparato en la pantalla.

"Judy, ¿Qué es esa cosa?".-Pregunto Nick señalando la pantalla, ganándose la atención de la coneja, pero Daniel se le adelanto.

"El rastreador. Se lo quito".-Dijo Daniel sorprendido.

"Imposible".-Dijo Judy dejando el sujeta papeles en un panel de control junto con el lápiz.

"¿Por qué?".-Pregunto Daniel volteando a verla.

"Yo misma se lo puse mientras estaba inconsciente".-Respondió Judy.

"Entonces explícame esto".-Dijo Daniel mientras señalaba la pantalla sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Judy se quedó muda.

"Eso creí".-Dijo Daniel y volvió a mirar la pantalla.

El sargento Ribera se quedó mirando el dispositivo de rastreo en su pata con curiosidad y de repente, sus enormes orejas se animaron al oír que alguien le dio una ruidosa mordida a algo carnoso, una gota de sangre cayó sobre su casco ganando aún más su curiosidad y atención,, volvió a escuchar que alguien mastico y otra gota de sangre cayo en su casco, miro hacia arriba, oyó nuevamente que alguien mastico y en el progreso vio una hoja de un cerezo llena de sangre, esta no aguanto más el peso y el líquido rojizo cayó al piso dejando un pequeño charco de sangre enfrente del sargento Ribera, al sargento ya no le estaba dando buena espina y se puso lentamente de pie.

De repente se escucharon que varias hojas y ramas se movían, el escuadrón Z miro hacia arriba del sargento Ribera y levantaron sus armas.

"¡Señor!, ¡a sus 12!, ¡sobre su cabeza señor!".-Exclamo con preocupación la oficial lince.

El sargento Ribera escucho que alguien mastico ruidosamente algo carnoso y sintió gotazos de un líquido sobre su cabeza, se tocó la coronilla, el líquido esta tibio, miro su pata y se horrorizo al ver en su ella…Sangre.

Miro hacia arriba y pudo jurar que vio la corteza del árbol moviéndose como estuviera viva, cuando la luz suficiente lo golpeo vieron que esa corteza es Trenton. Estaba camuflado a nivel Peeta Melark (Quien entendió, ¡lo felicito!, y si no, pues ni modo), aún tiene el barro sobre su cuerpo y ropa pero semi-húmedo, debido a su camuflaje no se aprecia que tiene una armadura hecha de madera petrificada (Si ven o veían la serie animada Pucca, y vieron el capítulo, Buena madera, y los animadores no exageraron la realidad, sabrán lo dura y resistente que es, esa madera), y tiene una guadaña (Hoz) que produce terror y escalofríos al nomas verla, el mango esta hecho de la columna vertebral del toro, como contrapeso tiene el cráneo de un zorrillo, la hoja está hecha del titanio de su celda, tiene un filo a nivel Creepers (Si vieron la película de terror, Jeepers Creepers 2 o también conocida como, el demonio 2, sabrán de que hablo. Y la guadaña es bastante similar a la de Dante's inferno y al igual que esta, también puede encogerse y crecer a voluntad del portador). Y Trenton tiene en su mano una pierna de antílope cruda que tiene enormes mordidas, y su boca (La suya) está cubierta y goteando sangre.

"Hola".-Los saludo Trenton de manera maliciosa y perversa y les lanzo su característico grito furioso, pero este es de guerra o de batalla (Como quieran llamarlo).

"¡Se puede camuflar!".-Grito el sargento Ribera, levanto su rifle y le apunto, pero antes de pudiera apretar el gatillo, Trenton de su bolsillo saco unos trozos de titanio afilados y se los lanzo como kunais, asestándole, 1 en la mano derecha, 2 en el antebrazo derecho, y 2 en el antebrazo izquierdo.

El sargento Ribera soltó su rifle de inmediato y grito de dolor, trato de correr hacia su escuadrón pero Trenton fue más rápido, salto desde la rama gruesa donde está, cayó al piso, de un tajo con su guadaña le amputo la pierna derecha entera, antes de que el sargento pudiera tocar el piso, le amputo la otra, a la altura de la rodilla.

El sargento Ribera cayó con un golpe fuerte y un ruido sordo al piso y soltó un grito de dolor agonizante. Trenton dirigió su atención al resto del escuadrón y les grito con furia.

El escuadrón Z se alarmo, levantaron sus rifles y empezaron a dispararle dardos tranquilizantes. Nuevamente Trenton fue más rápido, golpeo el contrapeso de su guadaña 2 veces contra el piso con fuerza y esta se encogió al tamaño de su brazo (Idea sacada del tráiler de Dante's inferno cuando Dante se lanza a Flegias (El gigante de roca y lava), doblo su antebrazo en forma de escuadra y con la hoja de la guadaña se cubrió el rostro que es la única parte del cuerpo que no tiene cubierta de su armadura al igual que sus pies, pero debido a la dureza de la piel con la que están hechas las botas militares sería difícil que le llegaran hasta la piel de los pies. El escuadrón al ver que los dardos rebotaban al entrar en contacto con su cuerpo, entró en pánico y empezaron a retroceder, dejando a su líder por su cuenta. Trenton al ver esto se enojó, no iba a permitir que se fueran así de fácil, se puso de pie y miro al sargento Ribera quien estaba gritando a todo pulmón por el dolor, a Trenton le aturdían sus gritos y decidió ponerle fin. Agito su brazo con fuerza haciendo que la guadaña regresara a su tamaño original, la blandió y de un tajo u abanicazo, lo decapito.

En la sala de control solo Daniel, Tony, Nick y Judy están viendo la pantalla, los demás oficiales estaban demasiado confiados de que el escuadrón podría atrapar a Trenton sin problemas, de repente vieron que las lecturas vitales del sargento se hicieron planas, había muerto.

"¡Perdimos al sargento Ribera!".-Exclamo Daniel gritando para que todos lo oyeran, cosa que funciono.

Todos los oficiales irguieron sus orejas de golpe y voltearon a ver la pantalla abruptamente.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Exclamaron todos al unísono y se quedaron viendo la pantalla perplejos al ver las lecturas del sargento planas, y a algunos les empezó a entrar el miedo, ya que el escuadrón Z es el mejor equipo del departamento de policía.

Mientras tanto, con Trenton y el escuadrón Z había iniciado un intenso combate. El oficial llena con su bastón de electrochoques, electrocuto a Trenton en el pecho, el hizo un cara de dolor pero gracias a su armadura no sufrió quemaduras, el oficial búfalo aprovecho que Trenton estaba quejándose del dolor y también con su bastón lo electrocuto, pero en el omoplato. Trenton volvió a hacer una cara de dolor y el venado aprovecho para electrocutarlo también, en el pecho. Para Trenton esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Trenton se quejó del dolor y miro al venado con su rabia y furia característica y con odio, tomo su bastón por el largo mango de este alejándose de los polos y tiro de este con fuerza. Como el venado se estaba agarrando del bastón lo jalo con él, Trenton aprovecho y le dio una patada de talón justo en su hocico, este salió volando como muñeco de trapo, inconsciente, voló 25 metros hasta que desafortunadamente su nuca se encontró con el tronco de un roble, y se golpeó tan fuerte que se escuchó como tronaron sus vertebras axis y atlas, se rompió el cuello, murió instantáneamente y cayó al piso muerto. Al ver esto por miedo algunos miembros del escuadrón empezaron a retroceder pero Trenton no los iba a dejar escapar, tomo el bastón del armadillo, y al igual que el venado este salió volando pero dando giros de 360 grados en el aire sin control hasta que se estrelló de espaldas contra el tronco de un sauce. Debido a su coraza cuando choco con el tronco reboto, pero tan pronto reboto su abdomen se encontró con la hoja de la guadaña de Trenton, partiéndolo en 2, la mitad con la cabeza se quedó gritando a todo pulmón de la agonía, sin previo aviso Trenton le piso la cabeza con fuerza y le destrozo el cráneo, si no estaba muerto antes, ahora sí lo está.

Todos en la sala de control vieron con horror como las lecturas vitales del armadillo y el venado, se hicieron planas.

"Los perdemos a todos".-Comento Nick después de ver que las lecturas se hicieron planas.

Daniel volteo a ver Judy directamente y esta correspondió la acción, en sus ojos Daniel podía ver que ya tiene miedo y culpa.

"Te lo dije Judy".-Dijo Daniel con seriedad y un poco de frialdad, y volvió a dirigirse a la pantalla.

Judy simplemente volteo a ver la pantalla con miedo, angustia, culpa y horror con la boca ligeramente abierta.

"¡Atrápalo con la red!".-Ordeno gritando el oficial búfalo al oficial caballo.

El oficial caballo asintió con la cabeza y le lanzo a Trenton un disco volador el cual se activó y de este salió una red que atrapo a Trenton en ella, el oficial hipopótamo vio esto y quiso aprovechar para noquear a Trenton por la espalda con la culata de su rifle, pero Trenton se percató de esto, vio su guadaña tirada en el suelo, rápidamente la rejunto, golpeo el contrapeso contra el piso con fuerza, esta tomo forma de lanza (Como los ataques de Dante's inferno: Empalar, Pilares de la muerte, El apuñalador de almas, El triturador de almas, etc.), la tomo, se la lanzo y en menos de un parpadeo la guadaña apareció clavada en la tráquea del hipopótamo. El empezó a hacer ruidos y quejidos de ahogamiento y en cuestión de segundos murió asfixiado, si eso no lo hubiera matado, el desangramiento lo hubiera hecho.

En la sala de control vieron como sus lecturas se hicieron planas.

"Lee…".-Dijo Sam horrorizado, casi sin aliento y peinándose el pelaje de su cabeza y orejas las cuales tiene aplanadas.

"No puede ser…".-Dijo James igual de sorprendido, horrorizado y casi aliento que Sam.

A estas alturas absolutamente todos en la sala de control ya están aterrados hasta los huesos, de hecho algunos oficiales están temblando del miedo y tienen el pelo erizado.

"Sáquenlos de ahí, ¡AHORA!".-Demando Daniel con furia y autoritarismo pero angustiado en el fondo.

Todos están tan aterrados que esta vez nadie objeto nada. Aní presiono un botón y abrio la boca con la intención de decir algo pero antes de que pudiera, por la pantalla vieron que Trenton con sus propias manos rompió la red, se liberó y lanzo esta vez no un grito, sino lo más cercano a un auténtico rugido primitivo, muchísimo más perturbador y escalofriante que su grito. A todos se les erizo el pelaje del miedo y levantaron sus orejas terror y pavor absoluto, Incluso a Daniel se le erizo el pelo de la nuca y los vellos del cuerpo, y abrio los ojos con completo asombro y shock, el rugido de Trenton hizo es imposible pare un ser humano de realizar, sobrepasan la ira humana, Y Daniel solo había oído un rugido similar en su solo sitio.

"Ay no".-Dijo Daniel sin aliento y con horror.

Al oír el grito de Trenton el resto del escuadrón Z entro en pánico, miedo y terror, trataron de huir por sus vidas, pero…Ya era demasiado tarde. Trenton concentro su atención en los oficiales lince y caballo, vio que iban a correr por sus vidas pero no avanzaron ni un metro cuando Trenton desenterró su guadaña del cadáver del hipopótamo, gruño con rabia y de un abanicazo les corto los nervios de las vértebras axis y atlas, matándolos instantáneamente, estaban muertos antes de tocar el piso. Se dirigió ahora a la llena, esta lo miro con absoluto pavor, intento huir, pero Trenton se lanzó a ella con una rodada y en el progreso, de un tajo, le corto ambas piernas, dejándola paralitica y gritando de la agonía, Trenton rápidamente se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia ella de manera amenazadora, la llena lo vio y vio también sus intenciones en su mirada, levanto su pata en suplica, iba a rogar misericordia pero no pudo decir ni pio, cuando Trenton puso su mano sobre su hombro, la agarro con fuerza, y con su otra mano de un tirón le arranco todo el brazo, la llena grito. Trenton le hizo lo mismo en su otro brazo, la obligo a exponer el cuello y la mordió igual que con el toro, y le arranco un trozo de carne dejándola desangrándose hasta la muerte. El oficial búfalo desde donde se escondía vio todo lo que ocurrió con miedo y horror, y tomo una decisión, si iba a morir, iba a morir con valentía. Trago saliva nerviosamente, respiro hondo, salió de su escondite, tomo un rifle de cerrojo manual de dardos tranquilizantes que estaba en el piso y empezó a dispárale a Trenton, pero debido a su armadura no le afecto. Volteo a mirarlo con enojo, golpeo el contrapeso de su guadaña 2 veces contra el piso y esta se encogió al tamaño de su brazo. Empezó a caminar de manera amenazadora al oficial cubriéndose la cara, pero este en ningún momento dejo de disparar, hasta que desafortunadamente su rifle se quedó sin dardos, Trenton aprovecho, salto hacia él y le clavo la guadaña en la mejilla, matándolo.

El oficial tigre logro llegar a los vehículos e iba a encender uno, pero antes de eso vio que unas gotas de sangre cayeron en el parabrisas, se inclinó hacia adelante, miro hacia arriba y puso cara de horror al ver en la rama de un árbol, un antílope cercenado de sus extremidades. Antes que pudiera hacer otra cosa oyó un ruido proveniente a su izquierda, fue Trenton que de un tirón arranco la puerta, saco al tigre tomándolo por el cuello y lo lanzo al piso, dejándolo tirado.

"¡Espera!, ¡Porfa…".-Dijo el tigre levantando el brazo en suplica pero no termino porque Trenton con la guadaña encogida al tamaño de su brazo, le atravesó el abdomen y lo dejo clavado en el piso.-" ¡AAAHHHH!".-Grito de la agonía.

"Nada, puede detener a la fuerza del destino".-Dijo Trenton con enojo y odio, lo obligo a exponer el cuello, lo mordió y le arranco un pedazo de carne.

Todos en la sala de control vieron con horror, miedo y absoluta perplejidad a todos los oficiales, el mejor escuadrón del departamento, muertos, y no solo eso Trenton los mato sin dificultad. Todos tienen sus orejas aplanadas o bajadas, las bocas abiertas, las colas tocando el piso o colgando y los ojos abiertos como platos temblando del miedo, pero la más mortificada de todos fue Judy, pues como dijo Daniel eso fue su culpa, si ella hubiera cancelado la misión y hubiera escuchado a su amigo humano aquella cruda, oscura y horrible tragedia no hubiera ocurrido. A Judy inmediatamente se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, se dejó caer de sentón en una silla, puso sus patas en su boca, dejo caer sus orejas y empezó a sollozar desconsoladamente, porque los oficiales que acababan de morir, algunos…Eran sus amigos.

"Evacuen la ciudad".-Dijo Daniel con severidad y seriedad mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigos (Nick, Sam, Judy y James).

Cuando dijo eso, todos levantaron sus orejas inmediatamente con sorpresa y voltearon a verlo.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo Judy con voz congestionada por el llanto con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y con sus ojos ligeramente rojos.

"¿Estás loco?, no podemos Daniel".-Respondió Sam.

"Se ve que no entiendes Sam, trajeron a un terrorista".-Dijo Daniel señalando la pantalla pero sin quitar sus ojos de encima.-"Un asesino psicópata desalmado. Él sabe que lo están observando y él quiere que vean todo esto a propósito, no entienden, él quiere generar caos y anarquía con el miedo. Así que va matar a todo el que se mueva y se cruce en su camino".-Dijo molesto, serio y enojado asustando no solo a la comadreja masculina policía, sino también al resto de sus amigos y oficiales.

"Espera espera Daniel, ¿estás diciendo que Trenton está actuando como un súper-predador primitivo?".-Pregunto James.

"No. El mata por diversión y placer, y estoy seguro que no querrán que sus ciudadanos mueran de igual o peor manera que ellos".-Respondió Daniel señalando la pantalla con las fotos del escuadrón Z.

Todos se aterraron.

"Ok, ahora, seguramente ya tienen autorizado usar fuerza letal ante esta situación, y deben tener una torreta pesada en su armería, pónganla en el helicóptero, ¡Y maten a ese maldito!".-Dijo Daniel pasando poco a poco de enojado a furioso.

Judy se enojó y golpeo sus palmas en el panel de control enfrente de ella con fuerza.

"¡Daniel!, ¡hay familias aquí!, no convertiré esta ciudad en una especie de zona de guerra".-Contesto Judy molesta.

"¡PUES YA LO HICISTE!".-Respondió Daniel gritando, su sangre está hirviendo de la ira.

Su tono de voz era tal, que Judy al oírlo inmediatamente abrio los ojos del susto y levanto sus orejas, toda su molestia y enojo se esfumaron de inmediato y fueron intercambiados por timidez y miedo.

"¡Daniel, cálmate!, si no vas ayudar no hay razón para que estés aquí".-Dijo James gesticulando con su casco para calmar a Daniel y luego estiro su brazo para tomar su vaso de café delante de él.

Cuando dijo la última oración, Daniel abrio los ojos y su mente fue inundada con traumáticas y trágicas imágenes de recuerdos. En su mente vio cuerpos ensangrentados sin vida, algunos habían sido torturados inhumanamente antes de morir, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Daniel frunció el seno (Perdón, no tengo la letra correcta) y cerro sus puños con fuerza.

James estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo a su café para relajarse, pero de un manotazo Daniel saco a volar el vaso de su casco y este se estrelló contra un muro quedando empapado por el líquido color marrón. James volteo a verlo y cuando lo hizo se encontró con el puno cerrado de Daniel en su nariz (Debido a la diferencia de tamaño entre ambos Daniel tuvo que saltar para poder darle), Daniel lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo tiro al piso. A James le empezó a salir sangre por sus fosas nasales, y todos se preocuparon y asustaron.

James se tocó la nariz con su casco y al ver sangre en él, se le quedo viendo a Daniel sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer.

Daniel se le quedo viendo enojado por unos segundos y empezó a dirigirse a las puertas. Nick se percató de esto y tomo una decisión.

"Te veo más tarde Judy".-Dijo Nick rápidamente y sin esperar respuesta le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Judy se sorprendió por completo, puso su pata en la mejilla donde Nick la beso y lo siguió con la mirada.

"Daniel, Daniel".-Dijo Nick mientras caminaba detrás de él, pero lo ignoraba está muy enojado.-"Daniel".-Dijo mientras lo tomaba gentilmente del brazo, gran error.

Daniel súbitamente se quitó la pata de Nick del brazo y lo empujo con fuerza haciendo que se estrellara de espaldas con una pared ocasionando que nuevamente todos se asustaran.

"¡¿Qué quieres?!".-Grito Daniel furioso.

"Oye oye, solo quiero hablar contigo, ¿sí?".-Dijo Nick asustado con las orejas aplanadas por el miedo mientras hacía gestos con las patas para que se calmara.-"Ese tal Trenton, no es un ser humano".-Dijo con la voz más tranquila y compasiva que pudo usar.

Al oír eso Daniel finalmente se calmó un poco y abrio los ojos con ligera sorpresa pero mentalmente estaba contento de que al menos alguien lo escucho y está más contento de que ese alguien fue Nick.

"Bien".-Dijo Daniel más calmado.

Nick levanto las orejas con ánimo y esbozo una gran sonrisa en su rostro con la boca abierta.

"Vámonos".-Dijo Daniel.

Nick obedeció hiendo el adelante, mientras se iban Daniel camino de espaldas por unos segundos y en ese lapso de tiempo miro a Judy con enojo y amargura, luego camino de manera normal, pero al darse vuelta su frente se estrelló con el marco de las puertas, se golpeó tan fuerte que el marco metálico color blanco de las puertas tembló.

"¡AAAHHHH!".-Grito Daniel de dolor mientras se ponía una mano en su frente.

"¡Ayyy!".-Dijo Nick mientras hacia una cara y mueca de dolor mientras se burlaba con las patas y hacia un siseo de dolor.-" ¿Estas bien?".-Pregunto Nick preocupado.

"¡Sí. No lo había visto!".-Dijo Daniel gritando de dolor y molesto con las puertas.

Y se fueron, con Daniel quejándose del dolor entre dientes mientras se sobaba la frente.

Judy bajo la mirada y con su pata empezó a acariciarse la mejilla que Nick le beso, cerró los ojos y escalofríos agradables recorriendo su pequeño cuerpo. Abrio los ojos y vio que todos sus amigos y sus 2 jefes la estaban viendo; Sam y Aní la estaban viendo con sonrisas en sus rostros y una mirada un tanto picara, James la estaba viendo extrañado y Tony la estaba viendo igual. Judy recupero la compostura y miro las pantallas, vio el número de habitantes que había en cada distrito y vio que el más poblado era Tundratown, ella sabía que debía tomar en cuenta la orden de Daniel de evacuar la ciudad, pero por ahora hizo lo que para ella era lo más sensato.

"Ok. Vamos a cerrar toda Tundratown".-Dijo Judy.-"Esta es la fase 1 del mundo real, que todos vuelvan a sus hogares".-Dijo.

"Yo voy al baño por papel".-Dijo James mientras se ponía de pie y se limpiaba la sangre de su nariz con su muñeca.

"Yo te acompaño".-Dijo Sam y salieron de la sala de control.

Aní presiono un botón y hablo por su micrófono.

"Atención. Oficiales de Tundratown, esta es la fase 1 mundo real, repito, fase 1 mundo real, que todos los civiles vuelvan a casa".-Dijo Aní y cuando termino, Judy salió de la sala de control sin decir una palabra, tenía que hablar con alguien.

 **Explicaciones y aclaraciones.**

 **Burlarse con las patas, es sacudirlas como si te hubieras quemado.**

 **Sisear de dolor, es el sonido-quejido que normalmente hacemos cuando nos quemamos.**

 **El axis y el atlas, son las vértebras del cuello y son las que nos permiten mover la cabeza arriba, abajo y a la izquierda y a la derecha.**

 **Cuando Trenton golpea su guadaña contra el piso solo una vez, esta se convierte en lanza pero si la golpea 2 veces, se vuelve del tamaño de su brazo.**

 **Al principio pensé en ponerle una alabarda a Trenton, pero mejor me decidí por la guadaña, porque es más tétrica y aterradora, y va más de la mano con el estilo de matar de Trenton.**

 **Trenton es el nombre de una ciudad o pueblo (No estoy seguro) de estados unidos.**

 **Trenton tiene la ideología y el pensamiento enfermizo y descabellado, de que él es la fuerza del destino, por lo que se cree indetenible.**

 **Si se quedaron con la duda de cómo es que Daniel conoce a Trenton, no se preocupen, el siguiente capítulo se centrara en eso.**

Eso es todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Si saben que quise decir con nivel Peeta Melark y nivel Creepers, déjenme la respuesta en reviews. Recomienden mi historia si les está gustando, eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo. Y nos vemos la próxima.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pyro Phoenix bird:** Ay amigo, yo no hablaba de la nuca, hablaba del cuello, donde la apófisis espinosa toca la carne de los seres vivos. Me alegro que se te hiciera tierno lo de Nick y Judy, gracias :), y en cuanto al equipo alfa, para que contarte cuando puedes leerlo. Gracias por decirme lo de Milo tratare de usar manos el nein y en cuanto a su hijo, el murió en el hospital debido a la gravedad de su herida y no fue completamente honesto con el equipo alfa ya que eso fue como 5 o 10 veces más fuerte para el que lo que le hizo su ex esposa, el enserio lo amaba como si fuera su hijo biológico. Cumplí lo que te dije, te dije que Trenton iba a ser igual o más sádico que Springtrap, y por lo visto, lo logre. Lo de Zack y Julie si pasara, pero en otro capítulo y en la plaza Sahara, no en Tundratown, ya verás porque en este capítulo.

 **ZILLAFAN:** Vaya nuevo lector, respecto a tu pregunta pues…Con chimuelo creo que como hipo primero se asustarían, pero igual que el si lo conocieran talvez ya no. A thorin no lo o la conozco así que no puedo responderte eso y por ultimo con Ralph…eh…Te seré honesto, no tengo idea.

 **Guest:** Otro lector. Yo no conozco a Grecor clegane, pero solo puedo decirte que nunca Nunca subestimes a un animal, talvez no todos sean más fuertes que nosotros pero si son letales, un dragón de cómodo por ejemplo, es uno de los reptiles más letales para nosotros, si su mordida llega a tan solo rosarte la piel es muy poco probable que no vivas para contarlo, ya que sus dientes están infestados de bacterias y virus increíblemente letales sin contar también que como las serpientes excretan veneno por sus dientes y una embestida de un cimarrón puede matar a un ser humano promedio de un golpe.

 **Nota rápida:** Oigan chicos ya sé que ya les describí mi voz, pero para darles una mejor idea ya encontré un actor la cual su voz me gusto para mí, mi voz es la de Newt, de la película Maze Runner correr o morir, su voz se parece mucho a la mía solo imagínenla un poco más grave y profunda, recuerden que como dije en el primer capítulo mi voz no es ni grave, ni profunda, ni aguda.

 **Capítulo 9: La cruda y oscura realidad, 1era parte: ¿Quién es Trenton?.**

En Tundratown, Julie y Zack están caminando por las calles entre una multitud de animales, Julie tiene un blog de notas en su pata y un lápiz, le está explicando a Zack algo de biología y ahora llevan puestos unos abrigos debido al aire gélido de Tundratown, Zack lleva un abrigo un tanto grueso de color azul con apariencia de SleppingBack (Bolsa de dormir) con diseños de carámbanos de hielo y un gorro de nieve color negro con una bola de algodón color verde en la punta y Julie lleva un abrigo bastante similar, de color rosa muy claro con diseños de copos de nieve y una gorra para el frio de color blanco (Es el sombrero que usa el chavo del 8).

"Entonces, las células procariontes son las que no tiene núcleo y su ADN está disperso por su citoplasma, y las eucariontes son las que sí tienen núcleo y su ADN se encuentra almacenado en este y aparte controla todas sus reacciones bioquímicas?".-Dijo Zack para ver si entendió lo que Julie le acaba de explicar.

"¡Sí!".-Dijo Julie con entusiasmo, sorprendida y feliz mientras se detenían, le dio una cálida y linda sonrisa.-" ¿Lo ves Zack?, eres más inteligente de lo que aparentas".-Dijo mientras ponía su pata derecha en su mejilla.

Zack se sonrojo al sentir el tacto de su pata, aplano las orejas y la miro de manera un poco tierna pero tímida.

Julie le sonrió y miro tiernamente.

Un perro policía Rockwailer está apoyado en una pared con su tobillo entero recargado contra el muro donde él está, tiene los brazos cruzados y está bebiendo un vaso de café caliente mientras ve sonriente y feliz a los animales pasando delante de él, el no lleva puesto un abrigo ni un gorro debido a que el traje de los policías de Zootopia está diseñado para soportar las vientos gélidos de Tundratown pero desgraciadamente, no está diseñado para soportar el fuerte calor de la plaza Sahara (Afortunado, XD). Estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo de su café cuando de repente sus orejas se irguieron de golpe al oír por su radio de hombro la orden de Aní, abrio los ojos del susto y la sorpresa, tomo un megáfono y se subió al techo de su auto policial.

"¡Atención!, ¡atención todos, atención!, ¡¿Pueden prestarme su atención por favor?!".-Dijo el oficial por el megáfono.

Llamo la atención de todos y voltearon a verlo con curiosidad.

"Gracias".-Dijo el oficial por el megáfono y sonrió por un momento antes de ponerse serio.-"Quiero pedirles que conserven la calma y se dirijan directo a sus casas por favor".-Dijo con seriedad.

La mayoría de la multitud se alteró y se alarmo, Julie y Zack pasaron hasta la primera fila y se pusieron delante del oficial.

"¿Por qué?, ¿Qué ocurre, oficial?".-Pregunto Julie con curiosidad.

"Lo siento señorita no puedo decirles, por favor, vayan a sus casas".-Respondió el oficial por el megáfono.

"Pero oficial tenemos derecho a saber".-Dijo Zack.

"Lo se lo sé, pero no quiero asustarlos es por su seguridad, por favor obedezcan".-Dijo el oficial por el megáfono. No debió haber dicho "asustarlos".

Todos se asustaron por la falta de información y el misterio con el que el oficial estaba hablando, y se empezó a generar un caos en la multitud.

"¡Todos, escúchenme!".-Grito el oficial por el megáfono, pero eso no funciono _.-"_ _¡Diablos!, nunca debí haber dicho eso".-_ Pensó el oficial y volvió a hablar por el megáfono.-" ¡ESCUCHENME!".-Grito a todo pulmón.

Todos se callaron y voltearon a verlo con curiosidad.

"Por favor, les pido que conserven la calma, sé que están asustados, y no los culpo, no tengo toda la información, pero les prometo que la policía se hará cargo de esta situación".-Dijo el oficial.

Todos se tranquilizaron y empezaron a murmurar cosas positivas con pequeñas sonrisas.

"Ahora les pido que por favor se vayan a sus hogares".-Dijo el oficial por el megáfono.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a irse.

Julie y Zack se entristecieron, bajaron sus miradas y Zack aplano las orejas mientras metía sus patas en sus bolsillos y soltaba un suspiro pesado.

"Bueno…Creo, que nuestros planes se arruinaron Julie".-Dijo Zack triste viendo el piso de concreto color hielo.

"Tranquilo Zack, aún podemos divertirnos en otro sitio".-Dijo Julie con una pequeña sonrisa.

Zack la miro y al verla sonriente, su tristeza despareció y le sonrió amablemente mientras levantaba las orejas.

"Tienes razón".-Dijo Zack y de repente su mente se ilumino al igual que su cara, como si acabara de ganarse la lotería.-"Oye, ya se, vamos a la plaza Sahara".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Eso suena bien Zack".-Dijo Julie con una sonrisa.

"Bueno entonces vamos".-Dijo Zack con su sonrisa mientras la tomaba gentilmente de la pata y la arrastraba con él.

Julie se sonrojo por el acto de Zack y empezó a caminar a la par suya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Daniel abrio la puerta de su cuarto en el hotel donde se hospedaba, él y Nick entraron al cuarto y Daniel cerró la puerta tras ellos, para que ninguno de los otros huéspedes pudieran oírlos.

"Ok".-Dijo Nick mientras se daba media vuelta, veía a Daniel a los ojos, serio, y cruzaba los brazos.-"Habla, ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?".-Pregunto, refiriéndose a Trenton.

"Lo hare, pero déjame tomarme una ducha rápido, ¿sí?, el olor a combustible ya me está mareando".-Respondió Daniel poniéndose una mano en la frente por los mareos.

"Ach, bien".-Dijo Nick de mala gana.

Daniel asintió con la cabeza, entro a su baño, después de ducharse y cambiarse, cerro las cortinas de todo el cuarto, las puertas del balcón y las ventanas para tener privacidad total, quedando en penumbras.

De repente oyeron que alguien toco la puerta.

"¿Quién será?".-Pregunto Nick curioso y extrañado volteando a ver Daniel, ahora esta vestido con una camisa color ocre claro apagado, pans color gris casi blanco, calcetas blancas y al estar en su habitación no llevaba calzado, solo unas sandalias color castaño.

"Ni idea".-Respondió Daniel extrañado mientras se encogía de hombros y caminaba hacia la puerta.

La abrio y ahí vio a Judy, James y Sam.

"Hola".-Dijo Judy inocentemente y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo saludaba con la pata.

Daniel frunció el ceño con ira y literalmente les cerró la puerta en la cara.

"¿Quién era?".-Pregunto Nick.

La única respuesta que tuvo, fue una negación con ira y molestia de un enojado Daniel con su cabeza mientras se iba dando pisotones de enojo al interior del cuarto.

Nick volvió a escuchar que tocaron la puerta haciendo que sus orejas se irguieran y esta vez él fue el que la abrio, y vio a Judy, Sam y James sobándose la nariz con sus patas por el portazo de Daniel.

"Hola Nick, ¿podemos pasar?".-Pregunto Judy con voz congestionada y mientras se sobaba la nariz.

"Ammm…Si claro".-Contesto Nick mientras se lamia los labios, los dejo pasar y cerró la puerta.

"¡Ay no!".-Se quejó Daniel.-"Nick, ¿Por qué los dejaste entrar?".-Dijo enojado y gesticulando con los brazos.

"Ummm…Yo…Yo".-Dijo Nick nervioso mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus pulgares y aplanaba las orejas con cara de asustado, no tenía una excusa sólida.

"Ya lo imaginaba".-Dijo Daniel y luego se dirigió a los 3 animales policías.-"Y ustedes, ¡largo de aquí, no quiero verlos en este momento!".-Dijo enojado y molesto mientras señalaba la puerta.

Se dio la vuelta para alejarse, pero Sam, de alguna manera, apareció enfrente de él, sorprendiéndolo.

"Daniel por favor, solo queremos hablar contigo, por favor".-Dijo Sam juntando las palmas de sus patas y haciendo ademanes con ellas.

"Daniel".-Oyó que lo llamaron y volteo hacia sus amigos, quien lo dijo fue Judy.-"Tienes que entender que nosotros no conocemos al 9/11 como tú".-Dijo.

"Sí. Por eso vinimos aquí, por favor, dinos todo lo que sabes para que así podamos hablar y llegar a una solución a esta situación".-Dijo James.

Daniel bajo la mirada y se quedó pensándolo.

"Por favor".-Dijo James.

Daniel lo pensó por unos segundos más y tomo una decisión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los 4 animales antropomórficos están sentados ahora en el sofá del cuarto de Daniel en el hotel, enfrente de ellos esta Daniel con una pantalla de plasma grande detrás de él.

"Bien, antes de empezar voy a decirles que la información que van a ver y a escuchar es muy clasificada y confidencial, así que quiero que me prometan, con el corazón, que no dirán a nadie lo que verán y escucharan aquí, ¿entendido?".-Dijo Daniel serio mientras caminaba de lado a lado sin despegar su vista de sus amigos con las manos detrás de su espalda.

Los 4 animales se miraron uno al otro intercambiando miradas, vieron a Daniel y asintieron con la cabeza.

Daniel rodo los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza mientras hacia un Facepalm.

"Eso no me basta".-Dijo un poco enojado.-"Persígnense, levanten la pata, y quiero oírlos decir que no dirán nada".-Dijo con seriedad y termino cruzando sus brazos.

"Bromeas ¿verdad?".-Dijo Judy sin poder creer lo que les está pidiendo.

"¿Tengo cara de querer bromear?".-Dijo Daniel con su típica y característica cara seria.

Nick soltó un suspiro.

"Ya lo oyeron".-Dijo.

Los 4 animales se persignaron, levantaron la pata derecha, pusieron la izquierda sobre su corazón y dijeron al unísono.-"Juramos, que no diremos nada de lo que oigamos o veamos aquí".

"Bien".-Dijo Daniel asintiendo con la cabeza.

De una de sus maletas saco un disco, lo puso en el reproductor de DVD que está en su habitación y tomo el control remoto.

"Antes de empezar quiero advertirles que algunas de las cosas que van a ver son muy duras. Esto lo digo en especial para ti Judy".-Dijo Daniel sorprendiendo a todos y voltearon a ver a Judy.-"Porque e visto que eres muy sensible cuando se trata de la seguridad y el bienestar del prójimo, para que te des una idea, lo que le ocurrió a sus oficiales, es poco en comparación".-Dijo sorprendiendo aún más a todos.-"Si quieres retirarte, aun estas a tiempo".-Dijo de manera comprensiva.

Judy se quedó pensando. Por un lado Daniel tiene razón, ella es muy sensible cuando se trata del bienestar del prójimo, pero por otro lado sino se ponía al corriente con lo que Daniel sabe de Trenton, podría cometer otra equivocación, como lo que le paso al escuadrón Z. Y tomo una decisión.

"Me quedare".-Dijo Judy decidida, sorprendiendo a todos.-"Quiero saber todo lo que sabes del 9…se sacudió la cabeza…Digo, Trenton".-Dijo terquedad.

Daniel soltó un suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada.

"Bien".-Dijo regresando su vista a ellos y sin más rodeos encendió la pantalla.-"Primero que nada, nosotros desconocemos por completo los orígenes de Trenton".-Dijo.

"¿Por qué Daniel?".-Pregunto James curioso, confundido y extrañado.

"Porque no hay ni un solo registro de él que nos diga algo de su pasado, lo que sabemos de él está documentado desde sus 7 años de edad".-Respondió Daniel y con el control remoto selecciono un video en la pantalla y este apareció, no tiene audio.

"¿Por qué no hay audio Daniel?".-Pregunto Nick con curiosidad.

"Son grabaciones de cámaras de seguridad, y esas cámaras normalmente no tienen audio porque solo las usan para tomar una imagen de la cara de un criminal para luego denunciarlo".-Respondió Daniel.

En la pantalla veían grabaciones de Trenton a sus 7 años, desde niño era delincuente por naturaleza, robaba en todas las tiendas en las que entraba sin que fuera descubierto, eso le funcionaba tan bien que se confió, gran error. En una de las grabaciones ellos vieron como el dueño de una tienda de abarrotes atrapo a Trenton con las manos en la masa, y para su mala suerte el dueño era un irascible violento temperamental, todos vieron en la pantalla como el hombre tomaba a Trenton bruscamente por el brazo, lo encadeno a un poste, cerro la tienda por así decirlo, tomo una varilla de metal y empezaba a golpearlo sin piedad, ni remordimiento.

Cada vez que el hombre le asestaba un golpe a Trenton en el video los amigos de Daniel hacían caras, muecas y gestos de dolor, ya que por las expresiones de Trenton en el video sabían que los estaba sintiendo como si fueran latigazos (Duelen porque el látigo no te golpea, te abre; es decir, te descarapela y en esos tiempos el ICD de Trenton aún no se manifestaba).

Hacer eso fue la última equivocación de ese hombre, cuando él no está observándolo, Trenton se escapó, pero él no le dio importancia ya se había "divertido" lo suficiente con él. Ese mismo día a las 4 de la madrugada Trenton regreso a la tienda, esta vez con un arma de fuego, asalto al pobre hombre y a pesar que él le dio todo lo que tenía, Trenton despiadadamente le disparo 5 veces en el cuerpo, el hombre sobrevivió los tiros pero no viviría para contarlo, pues Trenton lanzo 3 bombas molotov en la tienda, incendiándola, y huyo antes de que la policía llegara, el hombre murió en el incendio y él fue la primera víctima humana de Trenton.

A partir de ahí fue cuando el verdadero monstruo que es Trenton salió a la luz. En videos posteriores ellos veían a Trenton de sus 8 a 10 años, era un pirómano, quemaba y hería por diversión y a los 15, las cosas subieron a un nivel completamente nuevo (Trenton empezó a manifestar su ICD a los 13 años). En siguientes videos Daniel y sus amigos veían como Trenton empezó secuestraba, no era selectivo, pero si inteligente, cuando se ganaba la confiaba de la o las personas los apuñalaba por la espalda (Metafóricamente), el 30% de las veces no pedía rescate por recompensa así que pondrán imaginar lo angustiadas que estaban las familias, y ese 30% fueron las más desafortunados pues les ocurrieron las más peores, horribles y oscuras desgracias.

Daniel empezó a llorar y se quitó los lentes, sorprendiendo y preocupando a sus amigos.

"Oye, ¿Qué tienes Daniel?".-Pregunto Judy de manera algo materna mientras ponía su pata en su hombro.

"Nada".-Dijo Daniel mientras lloraba.-"Es que…Lo siguiente…Por más veces que lo veo, no puedo evitar llorar y enfurecerme al mismo tiempo, ya sabrán porque, les advierto que a partir de aquí comienza lo verdaderamente duro, están sobre avisó".-Dijo mientras lo veía llorando y puso el siguiente video.

Los torturaba de maneras inimaginables y completamente pesadillezcas, en un video, Daniel y sus amigos vieron puras fotos de escenas de crimen con personas que fueron torturadas. Un hombre fue cortado y apuñalado en todas las partes de su cuerpo, todas sin excepción, le quemo la garganta con un lanzallamas casero y al final lo hirvió en aceite, vivo. A una niña la desoyó viva a sangre fría y cuando desollaba un extremidad por completo, apagaba cigarros y le quemaba con su lanzallamas en la carne viva de su cuerpo hasta hacerle quemaduras de entre 2do y 3er grado(Porque en las de 3er grado ya no te duele, porque se destruyen los nervios), a un niño le corto los dedos de las manos y pies y al final le arranco la cabeza de la misma manera que a Mike, y la ultima la más perturbadora y pesadillezca de todas, mostraba a al menos 15 cadáveres, todos hombres, mujeres y niños, algunos habían sido quemados vivos y otros no, pero lo verdaderamente perturbador es que tienen una enorme herida que les recorre toda la espalda.

Las imágenes eran tan horribles, enfermizas y abominables que Judy empezó a llorar, dejo caer sus orejas y corrió al baño con las patas en su boca y sus mejillas hinchadas, Nick y Sam aguantaron las ganas de vomitar y se tragaron el vómito, James también estaba asqueado, pero de todos él es el más duro. Cuando Judy regreso, a Nick le daba miedo preguntar pero quería saberlo.

"¿Qué les ocurrió a ellos, Daniel?".-Pregunto Nick con voz temblorosa y miedo con sus orejas agachadas.

"Trenton les…Les…Les arranco la columna vertebral".-Dijo Daniel llorando y sollozando mientras se quitaba los lentes.

Eso fue todo, Sam no pudo aguantar más y se fue corriendo al baño para vomitar.

Judy soltó un grito ahogado, se tapó la boca con las patas, bajo las orejas, y empezó a llorar, estaba tan triste que se lanzó a Nick, lo abrazo y empezó a llorar en su pecho mojando su camisa. Nick puso cara de dolor y condolencia y le regreso el abrazo mientras le acariciaba la espalda para confortarla, y James tiene los ojos abiertos como platos, sus pequeñas orejas aplanadas y cara de absoluto miedo y horror, está muy perturbado.

Sam regreso con ellos con sus ojos llorosos por el esfuerzo del vómito y se sentó en el sofá.

"Pero, desgraciadamente deje lo peor para el final".-Dijo Daniel con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Todos voltearon a verlo completamente sorprendidos con sus orejas erguidas y sus colas levantadas, ni podían imaginarse que podía ser peor a todo lo ya visto.

Daniel reprodujo el último video y empezó a narrar.

"Con la ayuda de un grupo terrorista se infiltro en la planta nuclear de una ciudad pequeña, y se las arreglaron para alterar uno de los reactores de la planta. Y esta exploto al cabo de unas horas, llevándose a la ciudad y a todas las almas que ahí habitaban al olvido. Ellos de alguna manera lograron escapar y ponerse a salvo de la explosión".-Dijo Daniel con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Judy se volvió a romper en llanto en los brazos de Nick y empezaba a limpiarse las lágrimas en su camisa, Nick también ya está llorando al igual que James y Sam.

"Dama y caballeros les presento a Trenton, occidente lo llama "El terror asesino", el genocida más desalmado, fuerte, inteligente y peligroso en la faz de la historia".-Dijo Daniel y en la pantalla apareció una foto de Trenton con todo lo que se sabe de él. Tipo de sangre, altura, peso, fuerza, CI, condición física, nivel de colesterol, etc, etc.

Daniel su puso de pie y camino un poco hacia la pantalla.

"Bien, ¿alguno tiene alguna duda que quiera que le responda respecto a Trenton?".-Dijo Daniel mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el antebrazo y se ponía los lentes.

James levanto la pata.

"Si James".-Dijo Daniel viéndolo.

"Daniel, Trenton mato a los oficiales Lee y Michael de un golpe, como rayos es posible eso?".-Pregunto James.

Daniel bajo la mirada por un momento, la volvió a subir y con el control amplio la categoría de fuerza de Trenton en la pantalla.

"La primera vez que lo atrape, le hicieron todo tipo de pruebas para ver su rendimiento físico y en eso descubrimos que es 50 veces más fuerte que un humano ordinario".-Respondió Daniel.

"¡50 VECES!".-Dijeron todos sorprendidos y asombrados, todos excepto Judy quien está muy ocupada llorando, pero sus orejas demostraron que escucho, pues se irguieron por completo.

Daniel asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Otra pregunta?".-Pregunto.

Sam levanto la pata.

"Daniel, ¿Cómo se escondió de la tecnología infrarroja de las cámaras?".-Pregunto.

Daniel se quedó pensando, francamente no tenía idea, hasta que lo recordó.

"El barro. El barro aisló se calor corporal y lo escondió de las cámaras".-Contesto Daniel.

"Daniel, ¿Cuántas veces lo has atrapado?".-Pregunto James con curiosidad.

"En total, 5 veces".-Respondió.

"Y, ¿Cómo es que lo conoces Daniel?".-Pregunto Nick.

Esa pregunta se llevó el oro, ya que todos, incluso Judy, voltearon a verlo con curiosidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en el bosque de Zootopia, Trenton está jadeando sin aliento, la hoja de su guadaña está escurriendo y goteando por la punta sangre fresca y caliente, delante de él, hay 5 animales campistas, muertos, a algunos les corto 1 o más extremidades, a otros los había herido en puntos vitales y les dejo desangrarse, asfixiándose o cualquier otra cosa hasta morir, a un venado le arranco la cornamenta y la uso para matarlo. Aun esta camuflado y su armadura esta bañada de sangre, vio con curiosidad una hoja de papel siendo movida por el viento en la mochila de uno de los cadáveres, se le acerco, convirtió su guadaña en lanza, la clavo en el piso, tomo la hoja y la saco mostrando un periódico. En la primera plana hay una foto de Daniel saludando con la mano a una multitud de animales antropomórficos, al ver su rostro, Trenton gruño con ira mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina mientras arrugaba el periódico por las orillas debido a la fuerza con la que lo está sujetando.

"¡Ibáñez!".-Dijo Trenton gruñendo entre dientes.-"Siempre me causas problemas, eres como un infección estomacal impertinente, siempre me dejas un mal sabor de boca, jamás olvidare el día en que conocimos, aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer".-Dijo con ira mientras veía la foto de Daniel con ira asesina e inicio un recuerdo.

 **3 años antes, en México.**

Daniel va caminando por la banqueta de las calles de su ciudad con una sonrisa, está muy bien vestido y arreglado, lleva una camisa color azul marino juvenil que debido a su edad se le ve muy bien, abrochada hasta el cuello, unos pantalones de mezclilla color azul fthalo y unos tenis color azul ultramar con agujetas verdes y suela blanca. Hoy era un día muy especial para él pues iba a ir a su primera cita con su novia Penélope, 2 años menor que el (Para los que quieren darse una idea muy clara de Penélope, ella se ve exactamente igual a Athena de la película Tomorrowland, de Disney, de una vez digo que yo no soy dueño de la película, ni del personaje, solo lo estoy usando para darles una idea). Llevan 2 meses juntos y llevan una muy buena relación, al igual con sus padres, mas con su madre que su padre (Típico suegro).

Daniel después de caminar por un tiempo se encontró enfrente de la puerta de la casa de su novia, de su bolsillo saco un collar de oro y diamantes que planeaba regarle durante la cita, sonrió, guardo el collar e iba a tocar la puerta pero cuando estaba a milímetros de golpearla con los nudillos oyó un grito de mujer proveniente de dentro y se asustó de muerte.

"¡Penélope!".-Grito Daniel pero obtuvo como respuesta otra grito proveniente de adentro.-" ¡Señor y señora Johnson!, ¡¿alguien?!".-Dijo Daniel asustado mientras golpeaba la puerta con la palma de la mano desesperadamente y oyó otro grito.

Decidió dejar a un lado las formalidades, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y empezó a patear la puerta para abrirla. Después de 7 patadas finalmente pudo tumbarla y entro a la casa.

"¡PENELOPE!".-Grito angustiado y corrió al interior.-" ¡Señor y señora…Ay no".-Daniel se detuvo y dejo de hablar al ver algo insólito y horrible justo delante de sus ojos.

En la sala de estar, están los padres de Penélope, muertos. Bañados de sangre, con cortas en todo el cuerpo y una mordida como de animal primitivo en su cuello. Daniel se entristeció de repente, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y empezó a llorar por ellos, en ese momento escucho un grito de una mujer muy joven, el abrio los ojos de golpe, reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

"¡PENELOPE!",-Grito a todo pulmón preocupado y corrió hacia donde vino el ruido, entro al cuarto de su novia de una patada pero jamás se imaginó lo que iba a ver.

Trenton tiene a Penélope, con su brazo izquierdo envuelto alrededor de su cintura, en su otra mano tiene un cuchillo ensangrentado de 20 centímetros, Penélope tiene cortes en varias partes de su dorso y abdomen, su vestido está manchado de sangre (Esta vestida igual que Athena en la anécdota de Frank, solo de un color más azulado y claro, debido a la ocasión) y está llorando por el dolor. Penélope volteo a ver a la puerta, vio a Daniel ahí parado sorprendido y boquiabierto, y con su mirada basto para decirle "Ayúdame". Sin previo aviso, Trenton le entero el cuchillo en el hombro, Penélope grito de la agonía y Trenton le mordió el cuello.

"¡NO!".-Grito Daniel preocupado e hizo todo lo que un hombre hace por la mujer que ama, enloqueció de la ira, corrió hacia Trenton y se lanzó a él quitándolo de encima de Penélope antes de que pudiera arrancarle un pedazo de carne y lo estrello de nuca contra la pared.

Después de estrellarlo Daniel lo presiono contra la pared con una mano, con la otra le dio un derechazo en la cara, tomo la lámpara en el mueble de Penélope y se la rompió en la cabeza.

Debido a su ICD Trenton ni se inmuto, a pesar de que ya está empezando a sangrar por la cabeza, le dio un puñetazo a Daniel en la nariz, quitándoselo de encima y sacando a volar sus lentes, y con sus piernas le dio unas patadas de canguro en el abdomen, debido a su descomunal fuerza Daniel salió volando y se estrelló de espaldas contra la pared de concreto color amarillo sucio, dejándole grietas.

Después de quejarse del dolor, Daniel se puso de pie, corrió hacia Trenton y empezó una tremenda e intensa pelea. Era tan intensa que ambos pelearon por toda la casa y la dejaron como si un tornado hubiera pasado por la sala y los cuartos, todo lo que ellos tocaban con las manos, lo tomaban y lo usaban como arma contra su adversario (Debido a que estas peleas son por lo general muy pero muy largas, me da pereza describir una, así que les dejo a su imaginación lo que cada una agarra, en que parte del cuerpo se pegan, etc).

Uno de los vecinos de Penélope oyó el escándalo y llamo a la policía.

" _Emergencias, ¿Cuál es el problema?".-_ Pregunto el operador por el teléfono del vecino.

"Necesito que venga la policía, estoy escuchando un escándalo en la casa de mis vecinos y creo que algo anda mal".-Dijo el vecino y escucho que una ventana de la casa de Penélope se rompió.-"Por favor dense prisa".-Dijo preocupado.

Después de 3 minutos 4 vehículos policiales blindados (Del S.W.A.T) se estacionaron enfrente de la casa de Penélope y de ellos, en total, bajaron una docena de oficiales armados con rifles de asalto y máscaras de gas (Como la que usa Joel, en The last of us).

"¿Usamos gas, señor?".-Pregunto un oficial.

"No. Debe de haber civiles inocentes dentro, entraremos".-Respondió el oficial líder y entraron a la casa.

Siguieron el ruido de los golpes y gritos de la pelea, y llegaron justo a tiempo para ver que Trenton le pego a Daniel con una sartén en la cara, tirándolo al piso y haciendo que se quejara del dolor.

"¡ALTO!".-Exclamo el oficial líder mientras levantaba su rifle y le apuntaba a Trenton, como está dándole la espalda no sabe que es el.-" ¡Suelte la sartén y levante las manos, AHORA!".-Dijo enojado mientras le apuntaba.

Trenton lentamente se dio vuelta y cuando vieron que era el, los oficiales se asustaron de muerte y bajaron sus armas.

"Ay no".-Dijo sin aliento el oficial líder.

"Vaya, otra vez los estúpidos uniformados".-Dijo Trenton con malicia y una sonrisa divertida y empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

Los oficiales empezaron a retroceder del miedo, Daniel se aprovechó de esto y vio un mazo a pocos centímetros de él, lo tomo y como Trenton no lo estaba viendo, aprovecho, giro sobre su eje derecho y le pego justo en la nuca con la cabeza del mazo, haciendo que hiciera un escorpionazo y quedara noqueándolo (Igual que gigantes de acero imaginen que se repite la misma escena 3 veces desde distintos ángulos o puntos de vista. El que Trenton tenga ICD no lo hace invulnerable, puede morir y puede ser noqueado).

Después de que Trenton cayó al piso inconsciente Daniel le grito a todo pulmón con furia y se quedó jadeando. Los oficiales estaban atónitos, Trenton ya tiene fama como uno de los criminales más buscados y más peligrosos del mundo (Daniel no lo sabe, casi nunca ve o lee noticias) y estaban más sorprendidos aun que alguien al fin lo había atrapado y que ese alguien era tan joven, y lo hizo por sí solo.

"Chávez, Churriguesco, espósenlo".-Ordeno el oficial líder.

Ambos oficiales se fueron acercando a Daniel y al inconsciente Trenton, Daniel vio esto, soltó el mazo y levanto las manos pensando que sería a el quien arrestarían, pero se sorprendió al ver que fueron al inconsciente Trenton y empezaban a esposarlo, bajo las manos.

El oficial líder se le acerco y Daniel lo miro.

"¿Estas bien muchacho?".-Pregunto.

Daniel soltó un suspiro de agotamiento.

"Creo que si".-Contesto Daniel y de repente empezó a sentir mucho dolor, se quejó de dolor y se apoyó en la pared.

"Tómatelo con calma muchacho".-Dijo el oficial líder haciendo gestos con la mano abierta.-"La adrenalina de tu cuerpo está empezando a disminuir, sentirás con más fuerza e intensidad el dolor de tus heridas".-Dijo.

"Si ya lo note".-Dijo Daniel apretando los dientes por el dolor mientras se sujetaba la pierna.

"Déjame echarte un vistazo".-Dijo el oficial líder mientras se colgaba su rifle en su hombro y se le acercaba, tomo su pierna con sus manos y Daniel soltó un grito ahogado de dolor.-"Lo lamento, sé que duele, pero es bueno que duela, eso nos dice que estamos vivos o que algo anda mal".-Dijo el oficial y empezó a inspeccionarlo.

"Que forma más "militar" de decirlo".-Comento Daniel y el oficial siguió inspeccionándolo.

"Hmmm…No creo que tu pierna este fracturada pero creo que si te hizo fisuras, necesitaras rayos x para estar seguro, tus heridas no son profundas, son cortadas por la fuerza de los golpes pero hay que parar el sangrado, podrías marearte o desmayarte, y puede que tengas una contusión".-Dijo el oficial, levanto un dedo y se lo puso enfrente de su cara.-"Sigue mi dedo con tus ojos".-Dijo y empezó a mover lentamente el dedo de lado a lado.

"A parte de policía, ¿eres doctor?".-Pregunto Daniel mientras seguía su dedo con sus ojos.

"No, no soy doctor, a mi madre le fascina la medicina y aprendí mucho viéndola".-Contesto el policía y quito su dedo después de ver que sus reflejos están bien, saco una linterna para ver si sus pupilas reaccionan a la luz, después de ver que sí, la guardo.-" ¿Ves doble?".-Pregunto cruzando los brazos.

Daniel miro a otros lados de la habitación para no confiarse solo de lo que tiene cerca.

"No".-Respondió Daniel negando con la cabeza.

"Bien, bueno creo que todo está en orden pero hay que llevarte a un hospital para estar seguros".-Dijo el oficial y cuando dijo hospital, Daniel abrio los ojos de la sorpresa al recordar algo sumamente importante.

"¡Maldita sea, lo olvide!".-Exclamo Daniel casi sin aliento y preocupado mientras corría al cuarto de Penélope, estaba tan preocupado que olvido el dolor.

Llego al cuarto, se detuvo en el margen de la puerta y vio a Penélope tirada en la cama desangrándose y muy débil, ella volteo a mirarlo.

"Daniel".-Dijo Penélope llorando por el dolor y sin fuerza en su voz (Su voz también es la de Athena de Tomorrowland).

"Mi amor".-Dijo Daniel preocupado y sin aliento, corrió hacia ella.

Se subió a la cama y se puso al lado suyo mientras veía sus heridas, la del cuello era la más horrible, Trenton le dejo incrustadas marcas de dientes y está sangrando mucho por ahí.

"Te vas a poner bien mi amor, te vas poner bien".-Dijo preocupado y amenazando con llorar, empezó a aplicar presión sobre sus heridas y ella soltó un grito ahogado de dolor.-"Lo se mi amor, sé que duele".-Dijo y aplico más presión.

El oficial líder entro el cuarto trotando y se horrorizo al ver a Penélope.

"Santo dios".-Dijo el oficial sin aliento y volteo a la puerta.-" ¡Donalson!".-Grito.

Un policía llego y se detuvo en el margen de la puerta.

"¡Llame una ambulancia, AHORA!".-Ordeno el oficial líder.

El oficial Donalson asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo.

"Daniel…Mis…Mis padres…"-Dijo Penélope débil y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su novio.

Los ojos de Daniel brillaron con dolor, bajo la mirada unos segundos y la miro a los ojos.

"Lo siento mi amor".-Dijo Daniel con pesar y negando con la cabeza.

Penélope abrio los ojos y se puso a llorar más y con más fuerza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **2 horas después.**

Daniel está sentado en una silla en un pasillo de un hospital, su pie golpeaba el piso desesperadamente y jugaba interminablemente con sus dedos, lleva esperando hora y media que le dijeran algo de Penélope y ya estaba nervioso. Mientras espero una enfermera atendió sus heridas y le sacaron radiografías, tal y como dijo el policía Trenton no rompió ninguno de sus huesos pero le dejo fisuras en su fémur derecho, en su tibia izquierda, en algunas de sus costillas y en su antebrazo derecho. Le dijeron que no es de tanta gravedad y que estará bien pero le ordenaron no hacer demasiado esfuerzo, ni correr por todo un mes para que sus huesos sanen.

En ese momento su familia llego.

"¡Daniel!".-Grito su madre, tiene 43 años, ojos cafés (Toda mi familia los tiene cafés), de físico entre esbelto y delgado, cabello color café claro, lo tiene largo, enchinado y algo esponjoso pero cuando va a una fiesta se lo recoge bien con una cebollita (Cebollita es esa bola de la nuca con la que se peinan las mujeres, por si no sabían y su voz es la Ellie, de la película Planeta de los simios, la confrontación).

Daniel volteo a donde lo llamaron, vio a su familia y se puso de pie.

"Hijo".-Dijo su madre preocupada y lo abrazo, Daniel le regreso el abrazo.

"Mano, ¿Cómo esta Penélope?".-Pregunto su hermana preocupada, tiene 16 años, físico esbelto, cabello largo color marrón claro le llega más debajo de los hombros y casi siempre lo tiene suelto (Su voz es la de Miranda Cosgrove cuando interpreta a Carly en ICarly).

Daniel y su madre rompieron el abrazo.

"No lo sé".-Respondió Daniel negando con la cabeza.-"Llevo hora y media aquí como tonto, ¡y no me dicen nada!".-Dijo enojado y señalando el piso con su dedo.

"Hijo tranquilo, talvez aun la están atendiendo y no pueden venir a decirnos aun".-Dijo su padre, tiene 48 años, físico rellenito pero musculoso, cabello corto color café muy oscuro casi negro y barba pero no tan tupida; es decir, corta (Su voz es la de Earl Basset en la película temblores o también conocida como terror bajo la tierra).

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto de Penélope se abrio y de esta salió el doctor, esta cabizbajo y con la mirada perdida. Daniel y su familia se le acercaron.

"Doctor, ¿Cómo está?, ¿Cómo está mi novia?".-Pregunto Daniel preocupado.

El doctor levanto la mirada y lo miro a los ojos, por su expresión Daniel sabía que algo no anda bien, se preocupó todavía más y se asustó.

"Le tengo muy malas noticias señor Ibáñez".-Dijo el doctor con voz dolorosa y con pesar, asustando a él y a su familia.-"Hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero…se lamio los labios y soltó un suspiro pesado…Las apuñaladas que sufrió dañaron varios de sus órganos internos"(Específicamente los órganos fueron: el intestino grueso, el páncreas y el riñón derecho).-Dijo.

Daniel y su familia se preocuparon y se alarmaron terriblemente.

"Pudimos cerrar y sellar la mayoría de sus heridas, pero esas eran externas, lo único que hicimos fue…Darle unas horas más".-Dijo el doctor con pesar.

Eso fue todo, el corazón de Daniel dio un vuelco, se pasó su mano por cabello, se dejó caer de sentón en su silla, se llevó sus manos a su rostro y empezó a llorar.

"¿Cuánto tiempo le queda, doctor?".-Pregunto el hermano de Daniel con voz temblorosa y sus ojos vidriosos, tiene 25 años, físico esbelto y cabello corto color café casi negro, el que él y su hermano no se lleven de maravilla, no lo hace insensible y ajeno a las desgracias y tragedias (Su voz es la de Chris Pratt cuando interpreta a Owen en jurassic World).

"Creemos qu horas a lo mucho".-Contesto el doctor.

La hermana de Daniel soltó un jadeo ruidoso y abrazo el brazo de su madre.

"Los dejaremos pasar uno a uno, para que se despidan de ella".-Dijo el doctor con pesar y se fue cabizbajo.

Toda la familia de Daniel volteo a verlo aún está llorando.

"Daniel, tú debes ir primero".-Dijo su hermana tocándole el hombro con su mano.

"No, no puedo, no puedo dejar que me vea así".-Dijo Daniel llorando y limpiándose las lágrimas con el antebrazo con sus lentes en su mano.

"Pero Daniel ella es tu novia".-Dijo su hermana insistiendo.

"No puedo".-Dijo Daniel llorando y limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Pero…".-Iba a decir ella.

"¡DIJE QUE NO!".-Grito furioso Daniel poniéndose de pie abruptamente, asustando a su hermana quien retrocedió del miedo y su familia se le quedo viendo, sorprendidos.

Daniel se puso triste de nuevo y se volvió a sentar con sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas.

"Yo quiero ser lo último que vea cuando se vaya, así que yo seré el ultimo. Todos ustedes, vayan primero".-Dijo Daniel, lo último cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo y haciendo señas con su mano de que se fueran.

Su familia vio que él está muy delicado y necesita tiempo, decidieron no objetar, intercambiaron miradas y se fueron a sentar a las sillas junto a la puerta del cuarto de Penélope.

Daniel volvió a llorar tapándose los ojos con su mano. La primera en entrar con Penélope fue la madre de Daniel, después su padre, luego su hermano y al final su hermana.

La hermana de Daniel salió del cuarto de Penélope y cerró la puerta tras ella, miro adonde su 2do hermano mayor está sentado, Daniel esta encorvado de la espalda con su mano tapándose los ojos, sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y sus lentes en su mano. Estuvo un buen tiempo llorando pero parece que ya se tranquilizó un poco.

Pensando ya está lo suficientemente calmado empezó a caminar hacia el con una mirada un poco baja y dolorosa pero con miedo, ya que su explosión de hace una hora la asusto, y mucho, ella sabe que él es iracundo e impulsivo pero él nunca le había levantado la voz a alguien de su familia. Camino hacia él y gentil y comprensivamente puso su mano sobre su hombro.

Daniel la miro con sus ojos rojos por tanto llanto.

"Daniel, ya es tu turno".-Dijo su hermana comprensiva y cariñosamente.

Daniel miro a otro lado, respiro hondo, se puso de pie, camino a la puerta, se quedó viéndola por unos segundos, la abrio, entro y cerró la puerta tras él. Su hermana la miro todo el tiempo con dolor y condolencia.

Daniel vio dentro del cuarto de Penélope una lona de color verde azulado claro (Las que normalmente tienen los hospitales para que nadie vea) y detrás de esta vio una silueta humana femenina acostada en una cama. Camino muy lentamente hacia ella, cuando estaba enfrente respiro hondo, y la deslizo, cuando vio a Penélope su corazón se estrujo y enfrió.

Penélope esta acostada en la cama de hospital con un bastón de hospital (Son esos como cuelga ropas, donde dejaban su chaleco y sombrero los hombres durante los años 30, 40 y 50) que tiene colgado una bolsa de morfina para que ella no sienta dolor, tiene un vendaje en su cuello por la mordida de Trenton, otro en su hombro por la apuñalada que le dio y aunque no se ve debido a su vestido (Fue decisión de ella, no quería morir con una bata de hospital) casi todo su dorso y abdomen también están vendados, volteo hacia Daniel y cuando lo vio le sonrió tiernamente.

"Hola cielo".-Lo saludo tiernamente.

Daniel a muy duras penas logro dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hola, amor".-Dijo Daniel camino hacia ella e iba tomar asiento en una silla de madera al lado de ella pero…

"Espera".-Dijo Penélope haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Daniel se detuvo en seco y volteo a verla como diciendo "¿Qué?".

"Siéntate junto a mi".-Dijo Penélope sonriéndole tiernamente mientras con su mano daba palmaditas al espacio vacío al lado de ella en su cama.-"Por favor amor".-Dijo con voz y una mirada suplicante.

"Amor, ¿estas segura?, no quiero lastimarte más de lo que ya estas".-Dijo Daniel preocupado en postura de intención de sentarse.

"Sí. Por favor cielo".-Suplico Penélope.

Daniel soltó un suspiro y se levantó por completo.

"Bien".-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y viéndola con amor, camino hacia ella y se sentó al lado de ella con cuidado para no hacerle daño.

Penélope recargo su cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos mientras sonreía, Daniel al principio se sorprendió pero en un parpadeo la miro con amor, le sonrió tiernamente, cerró los ojos y froto su mejilla contra la de ella.

"Me alegro de que estés aquí mi amor".-Dijo Penélope sonriendo mientras se frotaban las mejillas.-"Con la muerte de mis padres…Tú y tu familia son los únicos que me quedan".-Dijo esta vez algo triste y con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

"Lo siento mi amor".-Dijo Daniel también triste y llorando.-"Me gustaría haberlos salvado".-Dijo lamentándose.

"Está bien".-Dijo apartándose de él y tomando sus mejillas con sus manos sonriéndole.-"El hecho que lo intentaras y que me salvaras es más que suficiente".-Dijo sonriéndole y le dio un beso en la frente.

2 lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Daniel mientras la veía a los ojos.

"Oye quiero darte algo".-Dijo Daniel sonriéndole.-"Quería dártelo durante nuestra cita pero…La situación pareció no permitirlo".-Dijo y saco de su bolsillo el collar.

Penélope soltó un jadeo ruidoso y se tapó la boca con las manos.

"¡Mi amor, es precioso!".-Exclamo, tomo el collar, lo examino por unos segundos y volteo a mirarlo.-" ¡Gracias Daniel!".-Dijo y se lanzó a él en un abrazo de oso, cosa que el correspondió.

"Mi amor".-Dijo Penélope rompiendo el abrazo pero permaneciendo en sus brazos y mirándolo a los ojos.

Daniel hizo un sonido de contestación.

"No te iras, ¿Verdad?".-Pregunto Penélope nerviosa y asustada viéndolo a los ojos (Ella ya sabía debido al doctor, que su destino ya está escrito en piedra).

"No".-Respondió Daniel negando con la cabeza y puso una mano sobre su mejilla.-"Estaré contigo hasta el último momento".-Dijo, tomo el collar, ella inclino la cabeza y Daniel le puso el collar.

Penélope le sonrió, la abrazo estrechamente y volvieron a frotar sus mejillas.

Se quedaron abrazados y hablando por toda una hora, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta la familia de Daniel les estaba espiando del otro lado de la puerta viéndolos por la ventana. Finalmente Penélope empezó a ponerse más y más débil lo que significa que ya casi es su hora.

Daniel no pudo evitar llorar y ponerse triste.

"Tranquilo".-Dijo Penélope débilmente y poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla.-"Todo estará bien".-Dijo sonriéndole débilmente.

Daniel simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

"Daniel".-Dijo Penélope, este volteo a verla, ella se quitó el collar y se lo arrimo con la mano.-"Quiero que lo conserves".-Dijo Penélope.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Exclamo Daniel sorprendido y empezó a negar con la cabeza.-"No no no no mi amor, yo te lo regale".-Dijo negando con la cabeza.

"Quiero que te lo quedes, así tendrás algo con que recordarme".-Dijo Penélope débilmente y acercándole más el collar.

Daniel negó con la cabeza, triste mientras lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

"Daniel, por favor, nunca se puede olvidar el pasado y quiero que tú siempre me recuerdes, por favor".-Dijo Penélope suplicando.

Daniel a duras penas acepto, asintió con la cabeza y tomo el collar.

"Gracias mi amor".-Dijo Penélope sonriéndole débilmente y se recargo en su hombro.-"Sabes".-Dijo llamando la atención de su novio.-"Llevamos 2 meses juntos, y ni siquiera nos hemos dado un beso".-Dijo.

"Si, todo por tu padre, él se oponía a los besos antes de la primera cita".-Dijo Daniel con tristeza oculta en sus ojos.

"Sí. Pero el…Ya no está aquí, Daniel quiero que me beses por favor".-Dijo Penélope sorprendiendo a su novio.-"Si voy irme, quiero haber tenido mi primer y único beso con alguien tan tierno, amable y bondadoso como tu…Le sonrió ampliamente con amor…Mi novio".-Dijo.

Daniel le sonrió y la miro con amor.

"De acuerdo mi amor, si es lo que deseas".-Dijo Daniel.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, se inclinaron lentamente uno hacia al otro mientras cerraban los ojos y sus labios al final se conocieron.

La familia de Daniel se sorprendió y su madre y su hermana estaban tan felices que podrían brincar de la emoción pero no lo hicieron porque serian descubiertos por ellos.

Penélope sabiendo que este iba a ser su único y primer beso quiso hacerlo especial, y lo convirtió en un beso francés mientras tomaba sus mejillas con sus manos. Daniel se sorprendió pero el entendía el por qué y se dejó llevar, puso sus manos en su cintura sujetándola fuerte para que no se fuera. Penélope sonrió durante el beso y no pudo evitar suspirar con placer, se besaron por 3 minutos enteros, se separaron jadeando por la falta de aire y se miraron uno al otro con amor y ternura.

Penélope ya se sentía tremenda y extremadamente débil, sabía que ya era hora y Daniel lo vio en sus ojos, se puso triste.

"Daniel…Te amo".-Dijo Penélope con sus parpados tremendamente pesados y una pequeña y tierna sonrisa.

Daniel soltó un sollozo.

"Yo también te amo".-Dijo con tristeza pero con amor.

Penélope le sonrió y poco a poco cerro sus parpados, murió sonriendo y feliz.

Daniel sintió su pulso, puso su oído sobre su pecho y cuando comprobó que en efecto se había ido, se puso triste y rompió en llanto.

"Te amo".-Dijo Daniel sollozando, la beso en la frente, se puso de pie, camino a la puerta, miro por última vez a su dulce Penélope, abrio la puerta, salió por esta y la cerro tras él.

 **De vuelta al presente.**

Trenton rompió el periódico con ira hasta dejarlo hecho confeti al recordar eso.

"Daniel. Te prometo que no volverás a ver la luz del sol cuando te encuentre".-Dijo Trenton furioso.

Miro hacia derecha arriba, y vio los algunos de los edificios de Zootopia encima de la copa de los árboles.

"Debes de estar allá no hay duda".-Dijo y tomo su guadaña.-"Voy por ti".-Dijo y empezó a caminar hacia Zootopia. ( Reproduzcan este video: watch?v=vYJFxOXoEeI del minuto 1:50 hasta el minuto 2:04, Esa va ser la melodía aterradora que escogí para Trenton).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Daniel está sentado en el sofá con sus lentes sobre él, en sus manos tiene el collar que le dio a Penélope antes de morir, está llorando a lagrima viva, acababa de contarle a sus amigos como es conoce a Trenton y ellos también están llorando a lagrima viva incluso James por la trágica historia de Daniel.

Judy se le acerco, puso su pata sobre su hombro (De una vez digo que ella está de pie sobre el sofá) y Daniel volteo a verla.

"Lo…respiro por la nariz…Lo siento mucho Daniel".-Dijo Judy con voz llorosa condolentamente con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, las orejas bajadas y los ojos rojos.

"Gracias Judy".-Dijo Daniel aun triste y con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas pero con una sonrisa, viéndola a los ojos.-"Ahora ya saben por qué me enoje tanto con ustedes, 3 semanas después de que atrape a Trenton me entere de que escapo (Si vieron la película escape de alcatraz, Trenton se escapó de la misma manera que el criminal que interpreta Clint Eastwood)".-Dijo, sorprendiéndolos enormemente.- "Desde ese momento jure que haría de todo para detener a Trenton, me enliste un tiempo en el ejército donde me ensenaron grecorromano y system para tener mejores y más fáciles posibilidades de derrotarlo y detenerlo. Como dije la atrape 4 veces más pero en cada misión siempre había bajas, de hecho solo yo y un soldado que es mi amigo siempre éramos los únicos supervivientes".-Explico.

Nick fue a la pequeña mesa que está en el cuarto de Daniel como comedor, tomo una servilleta y la uso para sonarse la nariz.

"Daniel".-Dijo Nick ganando la atención su amigo humano y sus amigos animales.-" ¿Por qué Trenton es así de sádico y cruel?".-Pregunto con voz algo llorosa, muy triste y con sus orejas aplanadas.

Daniel soltó un suspiro pesado.

"no lo sé la verdad Nick".-Respondió Daniel.-"En mi opinión personal, yo creo que dios y el mundo nos dan las herramientas para forjar nuero destino, pero los humanos y ahora sé que ustedes, tenemos la libertad de tomar nuestras propias decisiones. Y Trenton tomo la decisión de convertir sus herramientas en armas, y la violencia solo genera más violencia".-Dijo con odio y enojo.

Judy frunció el ceño con enojo y levanto sus orejas de golpe con molestia cuando Daniel dijo eso.

"Entiendo perfectamente de lo que estás hablando Daniel".-Dijo Judy enojada y cruzo los brazos con un bufido.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto Daniel curioso volteando a verla.

Nick supo como por arte de magia o como si hubiera leído su mente de inmediato, de lo que Judy hablaba y antes de que pudiera responder corrió hacia ella y la tomo de los hombros.

"¡Judy espera!, se de lo que estás hablando, ¿estás segura que quieres contárselo?, recuerda que aún no lo superas por completo".-Dijo Nick preocupado con sus orejas aplanadas mientras la veía a los ojos.

"Tranquilo Nick".-Dijo Judy con una pequeña y cálida sonrisa mientras tomaba las patas de Nick y las quitaba de sus hombros con gentileza.-"Ya no me afecta como antes".-Dijo sonriéndole y negando levemente con la cabeza.

Nick dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro e iba a irse, pero Judy no lo permitió.

"¡Pero!".-Exclamo Judy de repente apretando con fuerza las patas de Nick para que no se fuera.

Nick simplemente la miro con extrañes y curiosidad.

"Quiero que estés a mi lado mientras lo cuento".-Dijo Judy con una cálida sonrisa, haciendo que Nick sonriera también.-"Y".-Dijo y se sonrojo.-"Que no me sueltes las manos mientras lo hacemos".-Dijo sonriéndole.

Nick se sonrojo y aplano las orejas con vergüenza.

"De…De acuerdo Judy, lo que tu pidas".-Dijo un poco avergonzado, se sentó al lado de Judy, la tomo con fuerza de las patas, se miraron tiernamente a los ojos por unos momentos y luego se dirigieron a Daniel.

"Bueno Daniel, esto fue lo que paso".-Dijo Judy iniciando una anécdota.

Daniel se puso los lentes, guardo el collar en su bolsillo y presto atención.

 **Explicaciones y aclaraciones.**

 **Escorpionazo, es que te estrellas de cara contra el piso y tus pies tocan tu nuca.**

 **Churriguesco es el apellido de una familia de arquitecto-escultores que cambió el arte barroco de España y México, el barroco es el movimiento artístico que más admiro y ellos no son la excepción.**

 **Yo realmente no se grecorromano, ni system, solo se kung-fu y boxeo.**

 **El system, es el estilo de combate que usan los soldados del ejército, el que te ensenan.**

 **Tundratown es gélida, no porque nieva ahí, sino que de todos los distritos es el que más rascacielos tiene y por si no saben entre más rascacielos hay, mas viento hay, y el aire frio baja casi hasta el piso y por eso los animales lo sienten tan intensamente.**

 **Si no conocen a Athena vean este video: watch?v=NSkF56CyYGE, ella es Athena (La niña).**

Como nadie me contesto en reviews, lo explicare.

 **Nivel Peeta Melark quiere decir nivel Dios, como decimos los mexicanos, su camuflaje es incluso superior al hiperrealismo.**

 **El hiperrealismo es un estilo artístico que nació justo después del Pop Art, se basa en la representación clara, detallista y fotográfica de la realidad. Si comparas la obra con la foto no sabes cuál es cual, si quieren ver más vean las obras de este artista: El pintor Charles Bell, tienen que poner en el buscador Charles Bell painter, o podría confundirlos con otro Charles Bell.**

 **Filo nivel Creepers quiere decir que tiene un filo descomunal y sorprendente, corta la madera o el metal como papel.**

Eso es todo por esta vez, dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les está gustando, eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo.

Aviso que el siguiente capítulo será como yo me imagino que terminara el caso de Nick y Judy, pido disculpas por adelanto por si por coincidencia, pura coincidencia, mi final del caso de Nick y Judy es igual al que Disney decidirá hacer o parecido en cierta forma, es solo mi imaginación hablando. Y nos vemos la próxima.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Judy es sensible con los temas crudos debido a su gran, bondadoso y enorme corazón, y también por un recuerdo traumático que veras en este capítulo, los policías son duros pero no insensibles, como dicen "todos tenemos nuestro corazoncito". No falta mucho para que Zack y Julie se confiesen. Quise darle a Daniel un suceso trágico y devastador, que lo llevara a desarrollar un profundo rencor y odio contra Trenton. Trenton es la reencarnación misma del salvajismo y la perversidad humana, así como lo más depravado y grotesco de sus mentes por eso es así de sádico. Los pterodáctilos, serán remplazados por una parpada mixta de águilas mexicanas y águilas doradas que sufrieron lo mismo que Trenton, por lo que son del tamaño de un pterodáctilo. En cuanto a la escena, Zack y Julie también reparan un auto y son perseguidos por Trenton quien será el nuevo alfa de las águilas por un suceso que veras en ese capítulo.

 **Guest:** Eso no te lo voy a negar, eso nos lo dejo claro películas como: La cosa de John Carpenter y The blob. La mitología de Lovecraft y los monstruos de Steven King. Pero mi historia es realista, los monstruos no existen en la vida real, solo existen aberraciones de la naturaleza, cosas desconocidas del espacio o creaciones atroces de nuestra especie.

 **Capítulo 10: La cruda y oscura realidad, 2da parte; El caso Wilde-Hopps.**

 **4 meses antes.**

Han pasado 46 horas desde que les encargaron a Nick Wilde y a Judy Hopps encontrar a la nutria Mary Rules, quien había desaparecido misteriosamente y faltaban solo 2 horas para que se cumpliera el tiempo lapso que les dieron.

Judy y Nick están en el departamento de Nick con el estrés y los nervios por los cielos, Nick está caminando por el living de su departamento tratando de usar todo su poder cerebral para encontrar alguna pista que les dijera donde esta Mary y Judy está sentada en el sofá cabeceando, con un montón de papeles, un mapa de Zootopia, y fotos de los principales sospechosos con una gran x sobre ellos delante de ella, en la mesa de noche de Nick.

"¿Dónde puede estar?, ¿Dónde puede estar?".-Se repetía Nick mientras caminaba por el living frotándose las sienes con sus dedos.

"¡Nick, esto es horrible!".-Exclamo Judy quejándose.-"Solo nos quedan, …miro el reloj de pared son las 10 pm…1 hora 55 minutos para encontrar a esa pobre nutria".-Dijo frustrada y volvió a cabecear.

"¡Lo sé lo sé!, ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!".-Dijo Nick molesto e irritado pero realmente es su estrés y nervios los que hablaban.

"¡Nicolas Wilde, no me hables en ese tono!".-Dijo Judy enojada poniéndose de pie abruptamente y señalándolo.

"¡Yo te hablo como se me dé la regalada gana!".-Exclamo Nick molesto, enojado e irritado con sus orejas aplanadas con enojo.

"¡¿A si?!".-Grito Judy caminando hacia él, cuando estaba en frente de el dio un pisotón al piso, claramente lo está retando.

"¡Sí!".-Respondió Nick con voz un poco oscura y enojada, y soltó un gruñido primitivo.

Judy frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños con fuerza, Nick siguió gruñéndole y también cerró sus puños con fuerza, estaban a punto de despedazarse uno al otro pero afortunadamente alguien intervino.

"Señor Wilde, señorita Hopps".-Dijo una voz femenina joven.

Ambos irguieron sus orejas, abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, voltearon a donde vino la voz y vieron a Julie en el segundo sofá del living, adormilada con una pijama rosa con francas rojas tapada con una sábana (Mientras buscan a su madre, Nick y Zack le propusieron quedarse con ellos hasta que la encuentren).

Julie bostezo y se froto los ojos.

"¿Les importaría discutir en silencio?, trato de dormir".-Dijo Julie adormilada.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, Nick y Judy se avergonzaron de repente, Judy bajo sus orejas Nick las aplano, y Judy camino hacia ella.

"Perdona Julie".-Dijo Judy de manera y viéndola maternamente.-"Vuelve a dormir".-Dijo poniendo su pata en su mejilla y acariciándola.

Julie asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa con sus ojos entreabiertos y se acostó de nuevo.

"Gracias…bostezo…Señorita Hopps".-Dijo Julie con los ojos cerrados.

Judy sonrió tierna y cálidamente.

"De nada Julie".-Dijo Judy maternalmente, vio cómo se quedó dormida y sonrió.

"Algún día serás una maravillosa madre".-Dijo Nick con su orejas aplanadas, una mirada encantadora y sonriendo al ver la escena en frente de él.

Judy irguió sus orejas, volteo a verlo y se sonrojo.

"Gracias".-Dijo mientras le sonreía, soltó un suspiro, camino hacia el sofá y se sentó en el.-"Bueno, ahora que ya nos calmamos, ven, siéntate".-Dijo mientras daba palmaditas al espacio vacío al lado de ella.-"Vamos a revisar los papeles una vez más".-Dijo.

Nick asintió con la cabeza mientras hacia un sonido de contestación y se sentó al lado de ella.

Estuvieron 20 minutos revisando los papeles y desalentadoramente no encontraban nada que les ayudara, hasta que Nick miro el mapa de Zootopia que está marcado con puntos rojos los lugares que algunos de los sospechosos le dijeron que investigaran en busca de pistas, no encontraron nada en ninguno de los lugares. Nick vio algo en el mapa que le dio curiosidad, se puso de pie, lo tomo y empezó a inspeccionarlo. Judy esta tan ocupada leyendo los papeles que ni cuenta se dio.

Nick comenzó a mover el mapa para obtener una perspectiva diferente de este, y en una de esas vio algo que le hizo erguir las orejas y poner cara de sorpresa.

"Oye, oye Judy".-Dijo Nick ganando la atención su amiga sin quitar los ojos del mapa.

"¿Si?".-Pregunto Judy.

"Ven".-Dijo Nick haciendo un gesto con la pata para que se acercara.

Judy se puso de pie, dejo los papeles en la mesa y camino hacia Nick.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Judy ya al lado de su socio.

"Mira este mapa".-Dijo Nick mostrándoselo.

Judy lo miro confundida y extrañada pero obedeció, y vio lo que sorprendió a Nick. Si seguías los puntos rojos en el mapa, en una cierta posición indicaban un patrón.

"Es…".-Iba a decir Judy con cara de sorpresa y las orejas erguidas pero Nick se le adelanto.

"Una flecha. Nos indica un lugar".-Dijo con una sonrisa confiada, con su antebrazo tiro todos los papeles y fotos de la mesa al piso y puso el mapa en la mesa.-"Judy por favor, trae un marcador o un lápiz o lo que sea para trazar".-Dijo viéndola a los ojos.

"Si".-Dijo Judy asintiendo con la cabeza, corrió hacia uno de los cajones de uno de los muebles de Nick, de este saco un marcador rojo y corrió de nuevo hacia Nick.-"Aquí está".-Dijo al lado de Nick mostrándole el marcador.

"Bien. Trázalo por favor".-Dijo Nick mientras sostenía el mapa y lo estiraba.

Judy asintió con la cabeza y empezó a trazar la flecha siguiendo los puntos. Cuando termino, vieron una flecha con forma de medio octágono incompleto en el mapa, y señalaba un lugar en específico.

"No es cierto".-Dijo Judy sin aliento y sin creer lo que está viendo.-" ¡Esto es increíble!, ¡Nick eres maravilloso!".-Dijo eufórica y se lanzó a los brazos de Nick con un salto y lo abrazo.

Nick rio a carcajadas, la abrazo, le dio dos palmadas en la espalda y la bajo, todo rápido por la emoción y para no despertar a los niños.

"Cálmate bigotes, despertaras a los chicos y hay que ver donde nos señala el mapa".-Dijo Nick feliz y haciendo gestos con las patas.

"¡Oh!, si si, tienes razón".-Dijo Judy y volvieron al mapa.-"La flecha indica que Mary debe estar…En la fábrica abandonada del Sr. Clawtooth".-Dijo.

Nick aplano sus orejas y puso cara de susto.

"Pero eso está al otro lado de Zootopia, nos llevara una hora llegar ahí".-Dijo Nick.

Judy volvió a mirar el reloj, aún tienen suficiente tiempo.

"Entonces hay que irnos ya".-Dijo Judy.

"Si".-Respondió Nick asintiendo con la cabeza y con una mirada seria.

Nick tomo su celular, su amigo inseparable, Judy tomo su cinturón de policía y se lo puso estaban por irse pero…

"¿Papa?".-Oyeron una voz masculina joven.

Levantaron sus orejas y voltearon a donde vino la voz. Vieron a Zack parado en medio de la habitación, tiene las orejas agachadas, la cola arrastrándola por el piso y lleva puesta una pijama color blanco azulado con franjas azul claro.

"¡Oh!, lo siento hijo, ¿te despertamos?".-Dijo Nick con las orejas aplanadas con pena y una sonrisa tímida.-"Te dije que los íbamos a despertar".-Dijo a Judy y volvió a su hijo.

Judy disparo su cabeza hacia el como diciendo "¡Oye!".

"Si".-Respondió Zack adormilado y frotándose los ojos.-" ¿A dónde van?".-Pregunto y miro el reloj de pared.-"Son las 10:40 de la noche".-Dijo mientras se saboreaba la boca.

Nick troto hacia él, puso una rodilla en tierra y puso sus patas en sus hombros.

"Hijo, me encantaría decirte pero tenemos mucha mucha prisa, ¿sí?, vuelve a dormir y mañana en la mañana cuando te lleve a la escuela (En el presente está de vacaciones para que no se extrañen) te contare todo, con todo y detalles, ¿sí?".-Dijo Nick mientras le sonreía paternalmente.

"Si".-Respondió Zack adormilado y asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Ese es mi cachorrito".-Dijo Nick cariñosa y paternalmente mientras le acariciaba y peinaba su oreja derecha.

Zack irguió sus orejas, abrio los ojos y se sonrojo como un tomate.

"¡Papa!, ya te he dicho que no me digas así, me sonrojo".-Exclamo Zack con pena y vergüenza.

"Sabes que a veces simplemente no puedo evitarlo".-Dijo sonriéndole paternalmente y lo abrazo.-"Buenas noches hijo".-Dijo.

"Buenas noches papa".-Dijo Zack mientras lo abrazaba de regreso y bostezaba.

Cuando rompieron el abrazo Zack empezó a dirigirse a su cuarto y en el trayecto miro a Julie mientras dormía y sonrió.

" _Se ve tan linda cuando duerme".-_ Pensó Zack en su mente, entro a su cuarto, cerró la puerta tras él y se fue directo a la cama.

Nick vio todo esto con una sonrisa mientras metía sus patas en sus bolsillos, su oído izquierdo reacciono al oír unos pasos, se dio vuelta y vio a Judy con sus patas juntas y dedos entrelazados delante de su cintura y tiene una linda sonrisa sobre su rostro.

"Es buen niño, hiciste un buen trabajo criándolo".-Dijo Judy feliz y orgullosa.

Nick soltó un suspiro de gozo mientras volteaba a ver la puerta del cuarto de Zack.

"Si, lo es".-Dijo y volteo a verla.-"Gracias".-Dijo mientras la veía a los ojos.

Judy simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Nick de repente irguió sus orejas de golpe al recordar su situación actual.

"Oye, hay que irnos".-Dijo Nick un tanto preocupado y con sus orejas aplanadas.

"Oh, sí si".-Dijo Judy mientras sus orejas se levantan de golpe.

Corrieron hacia la puerta y se fueron pero no sin antes asegurarse que Nick cerrara la puerta con llave por fuera para que los niños estuvieran a salvo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **11:30 pm (25 minutos para que el tiempo lapso expire).**

Judy freno bruscamente su auto policial en seco cuando quedaron en frente de la fábrica del Sr. Clawtooth, como Judy dijo hace años que está abandonada, tiene un aspecto sombrío y tétrico que no era nada alentador y la oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba nada, ambos bajaron del auto después que Judy lo apago, se fueron acercando a la fábrica, a Nick le daba miedo la fábrica pero no iba a dejar que Judy entrara sola.

Se pusieron de espaldas contra una pared y a la derecha de ellos hay una puerta.

"¿Lista?".-Pregunto Nick a su compañera con cara decidida.

Judy desenfundo su pistola de dardos tranquilizantes y puso cara decidida.

"Lista".-Respondió Judy con valentía y decisión mientras veía a Nick a los ojos con su pistola en patas.

Nick asintió con la cabeza con una mirada valiente, y Judy abrio la puerta de una patada.

"¡Policía!, ¡que nadie se mueva!".-Dijo Judy con determinación y decisión mientras apuntaba con su pistola.

De repente abrio los ojos y levanto las orejas de golpe con sorpresa al igual que Nick al ver que la fábrica estaba…Vacía, no había ni un alma, lo único que podían ver con la poca luz que entraba por la puerta eran aparatos y maquinaria viejos, polvorientos y oxidados llenos de telarañas debido a los años que llevan sin usarse (Para no describir la fábrica, imaginen que es la primera fábrica que el capitán américa destruye en capitán américa el primer vengador, pero abandonada obviamente).

"Esta vacía".-Dijo Nick con asombro y casi sin aliento con sus orejas erguidas.

"Esto no puede ser".-Dijo Judy con asombro mientras movía la nariz y perdía las últimas esperanzas bajando las orejas, pero…

Oyeron un grito amordazado que los hizo levantar las orejas.

"¿Oíste eso?".-Pregunto Nick viéndola.

"Si".-Respondió Judy mientras lo veía.-" ¿Qué podrá ser?".-Pregunto con curiosidad.

Antes de que Nick pudiera responder oyeron nuevamente el grito que parecía ser de auxilio que ocasiono que levantaran sus orejas y se preocuparan. Miraron hacia arriba y vieron que la fábrica tiene otro piso con lámparas colgantes que aun funcionan y están encendidas.

"Creo que vino de ahí".-Dijo Nick mientras señalaba el 2do piso.-" ¡Vamos!".-Exclamo y empezó a correr a las escaleras.

Judy empezó a seguirlo pero el primer piso de la fábrica está en completa oscuridad y se tropezó y golpeo con algo haciendo que se quejara de dolor y cayera con un ruido sordo. Nick no tuvo problemas ya que él tiene visión nocturna, al oír el ruido sordo, sus orejas se irguieron de golpe, volteo hacia Judy y la vio sentada en el piso sobándose el pie con una mueca de dolor.

Se preocupó y corrió hacia ella.

"¡Judy!, ¡¿Estas bien?!".-Pregunto Nick preocupado en frente de ella con una rodilla en tierra y las orejas aplanadas.

"Si, tranquilo".-Contesto Judy viéndolo a los ojos y sobándose el pie, soltó un suspiro mientras bajaba poco a poco las orejas.-"Sabes, a veces me gustaría tener visión nocturna como tú".-Dijo sintiéndose un poco inútil y con sus orejas bajadas.

Nick se sintió mal por ella, pensó un por un momento y se le ocurrió una idea que hizo que chasquera sus dedos mientras irguió sus orejas.

Las orejas de Judy se levantaron de golpe al oír el chasquido de sus dedos y volteo a verlo con intriga.

"¡Ya se!".-Exclamo Nick iluminado (Eso es que se le ocurrió algo) y volteo a ver a Judy.-"Judy, tu ve primero y yo te guiare".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Estás seguro?".-Pregunto Judy insegura.

La sonrisa de Nick desapareció y aplano sus orejas.

"¿Confías en mi o no?".-Pregunto Nick un tanto dolido.

Judy se dio cuenta de eso, irguió sus orejas y puso cara de susto.

"Claro que si Nick".-Respondió Judy poniendo una pata en su mejilla.

Nick levanto las orejas, le sonrió y miro encantadoramente y tomo su pata con la suya.

"Entonces vamos".-Dijo Nick motivándola.

Judy asintió con la cabeza con una mirada decidida, se puso de pie, y empezaron a correr rumbo a las escaleras. Nick la dirigió por todo el primer piso, llegaron a las escaleras y subieron al 2do piso.

Sus orejas se irguieron de golpe al escuchar nuevamente el grito amordazado pero esta vez más fuerte, y se dieron cuenta que venía detrás de una puerta de metal color verde pistacho. Nick camino hacia la puerta e intento abrirla girando la perilla pero ni se movía, está demasiado oxidada y la puerta está muy trabada.

"Nick".-Dijo Judy mientras caminaba hacia él y el volteo a verla.-"Hazte a un lado por favor".-Dijo mientras desenfundaba su pistola con cara enojada y decidida.

Nick se asustó un poco y la obedeció, Judy empezó a patear la puerta para abrirla, con cada patada que le daba la puerta vibraba violentamente y los tornillos de las bisagras oxidadas empezaban a zafarse con cada patada y caer al piso. Después de 10 fuertes patadas las bisagras perdieron todos sus tornillos, se desprendieron de la pared y la puerta cayo con un fuerte y ensordecedor ruido al piso, aturdiendo a Nick y Judy.

Cuando Judy se recuperó del aturdimiento de inmediato activo su valentía de policía e hizo una rodada hacia el frente terminando con una rodilla en tierra.

"¡Que nadie se mueva!".-Exclamo Judy con severidad mientras apuntaba erráticamente a todas direcciones por si había algún maleante, pero lo único que vio la hizo erguir sus orejas de golpe y poner cara de absoluta sorpresa, igual que Nick.

Mary está en medio de la habitación, esta oscuras, con una lámpara colgante iluminándola, está sentada y atada a una silla con un calcetín en su boca para que no pudiera hablar. Mary al verlos bajo las orejas de golpe, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de alegría ya que al fin habían venido a rescatarla.

Soltó un grito de auxilio que fue amortiguado por el calcetín de su boca, empezó a llorar de alegría y forcejeo para tratar de liberarse de sus ataduras pero solo estaba desperdiciando sus fuerzas.

Judy enfundo su arma e inmediatamente corrió junto con Nick hacia ella para liberarla, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que en una esquina oscura de la habitación a sus espaldas, 4 pares de ojos, uno de color café, otro de color azul, otro de color verde azulado y otro de color amarillo, los cuales sus propietarios eran de diferente tamaño y estatura, se abrieron, y los miraron con enojo y malicia.

Judy se acercó hacia Mary y lo primero que hizo fue quitarle el calcetín de la boca.

"Gracias al cielo que llegaron, el buen Dios escucho mis plegarias".-Dijo Mary llorando de alegría y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Tranquila señora Rules, la vamos a sacar de aquí".-Dijo Judy mientras corría detrás de Mary para desatarle las patas.

Cuando escucho su apellido a Mary la invadió la curiosidad y levanto las orejas.

"¿Cómo sabe quién soy y quiénes son?".-Pregunto Mary con curiosidad y sospecha mientras Judy trataba de desatarla.

"¡Oh!, lo siento. Soy la teniente Judy Hopps del departamento de policía de Zootopia, y él es mi socio, Nick Wilde".-Dijo Judy mientras trataba de desatarla pero el nudo que tenía era muy extraño y no podía deshacerlo.

Mary volteo a ver a Nick enfrente de ella, está ahí parado nada más, solo observando.

"¿Y tú uniforme donde esta?".-Pregunto Mary curiosa y extrañada al ver la camisa hawaiana de Nick.

Nick abrio la boca para responder pero Judy se le adelanto.

"Él no es oficial de policía, solo me estaba ayudando a encontrarla".-Respondió Judy viendo a su Mary sobre su hombro y regreso de nuevo su vista a tratar de desamarla.

Nick cerró la boca, aplano sus orejas con suma tristeza y su rostro siguió el mismo rumbo, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, el cree que Judy lo considera como un peón en un juego de ajedrez u algo peor y más insignificante, el, la veía como su mejor amiga pero ella solo lo uso para llegar a Mary, o bueno eso cree el. Dejo caer sus brazos con absoluto desanimo, bajo la mirada y metió sus patas en sus bolsillos.

"¡Ach!, este maldito nudo".-Dijo Judy con fastidio y sus ojos pegados a las ataduras de Mary.-"Oye Nick, ¿Puedes ayudarme?".-Dijo viendo por encima de loa hombros de Mary y cuando lo hizo irguió sus orejas de repente, puso cara de sorpresa y abrio ligeramente la boca al verlo triste.-"Nick, ¿Qué tienes?".-Pregunto Preocupada y poniendo una pata en el hombro de Mary.

Nick la miro aun triste, volvió a bajar la mirada y soltó un suspiro pesado.

"Nada".-Respondió deprimido encogiéndose de hombros con sus patas en sus bolsillos, volvió a mirarla y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.-"Ya voy a…".-No termino la frase porque un oficial hipopótamo salió de repente de la oscuridad de uno de los rincones y lo golpeo en la nuca, dejándolo noqueado.

"¡NICK!".-Grito Judy preocupada, miro al hipopótamo y puso cara enojada y decidida.

Iba a desenfundar su arma pero oyó un chiflido y volteo a donde vino el ruido, a su izquierda, y una piedra la golpeo en la cabeza a la altura de las sienes haciendo que se desequilibrara y cayera de rodillas al piso. Sus oídos empezaron a zumbar por el golpe, se agarró la cabeza y se tapó los oídos con sus patas mientras hacía muecas y gestos de dolor ya que por su súper oído el zumbido la estaba matando, cuando el zumbido se detuvo empezó a ponerse de pie.

"¡CUIDADO!".-Grito Mary con preocupación.

Judy volteo a hacia ella y se encontró con el puno cerrado de un oficial de policía rinoceronte y el golpe la tiro al piso.

La vista de Judy empezó a hacerse borrosa y nuevamente sus oídos empezaron a zumbar dando a entender que quería perder el conocimiento pero se mantuvo fuerte y lo resistió. Puso una pata en la piso para apoyarse y levantarse, de repente delante de ella, Judy vio un pie absolutamente inconfundible para ella, había visto pies así cientos de millones de veces, es el pie de un conejo, subió su vista y siguió el pie para ver quién es el propietario y cuando lo hizo se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

"¡¿Papa?!".-Pregunto Judy con absoluto asombro y sorpresa con sus ojos abiertos como platos en el piso (De una vez digo que mis padres de Judy no son los ya confirmados por Disney, estos son como yo los creía antes de que fueran confirmados).

Efectivamente, el conejo es el padre de Judy, el Sr. Bob Hopps, es un conejo de 50 años, de pelaje color café claro, blanco desde el vientre hasta la cara, ojos color morado, de físico entre rellenito y esbelto, esta vestido de traje color azul ultramar con una camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Tiene sus patas en el cuello de su traje y está viendo a su hija con enojo con sus orejas levemente inclinadas hacia adelante.

El movió la Nariz y dejo escapar un resoplido.

"Que duerma".-Ordeno Bob a un animal policía que está parado detrás de Judy (Su voz, es la del doctor octavius, o doctor octopus, de la película spiderman 2).

Judy vio que él se iba a dar vuelta y abrio la boca con intención de decir algo pero no pudo, pues el oficial que está parado detrás de ella le dio un golpe en las sienes y todo se puso oscuro. La noquearon.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **10 Minutos después (El tiempo límite ya no importa, pronto sabrán porque).**

Judy comenzó a despertar quejándose del dolor por el golpe que le dieron, y cuando despertó bien se dio cuenta que está atada a una silla de metal.

"Pero que…".-Dijo Judy atónita y sorprendida y empezó a forcejear para tratar de liberarse, pero era inútil.

Escucho un quejido a su derecha que la hizo erguir sus orejas, volteo y vio a Nick despertándose del golpe que le dieron, esta acostado en el piso con sus patas atadas detrás de su espalda no tiene las piernas atadas porque Bob y los oficiales lo consideran una amenaza menor.

"¡Nick!".-Judy lo llamo.

Nick irguió sus orejas y volteo hacia ella.

"¡¿Judy?!".-Pregunto Nick adolorido y levanto su torso quejándose del dolor por la jaqueca que le ocasiono el golpe.-"¿Qué paso?".-Pregunto.

"Luego te explico, ahora ayúdame a liberarme por favor".-Respondió Judy.

Nick asintió con la cabeza con una mirada decidida, iba a ponerse de pie y caminar hacia ella, pero oyeron que alguien cortó cartucho haciendo que irguieran sus orejas y voltearan hacia donde vino el sonido, y vieron unos ojos morados y cafés en la oscuridad.

"Yo no haría eso, si fuera tu".-Dijo Bob saliendo de las penumbras con sus patas en el cuello de su traje.

Y a su derecha apareció otro animal policía, pero no era uno cualquiera, es el jefe de la policía de Zootopia, Bogo, está armado con una Desert Eagle con balas calibre 44 en el cargador y le está apuntando a Nick.

Nick al ver que le está apuntando aplano las orejas del miedo, puso cara de susto y se sentó en el piso.

Bogo asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que eligió bien.

"¡¿Jefe Bogo?!".-Dijo Judy sorprendida y atónita con sus orejas completamente erguidas.

"Hola, oficial Hopps".-Respondió Bogo con voz divertida y una sonrisa poco maliciosa (Disney ya confirmo que su voz será la de Idris Elba, si no lo conocen, el interpreto a el mariscal Stacker Pentecost en Pacific Rim o titanes del pacifico, imaginen que su voz es la de él).

Judy se dirigió a su padre y dejo caer sus orejas.

"Papa, ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿Por qué nos estás haciendo esto?!, ¡¿Qué hice para que nos hicieras esto?!".-Dijo Judy triste y al borde de las lágrimas.

"¡Que!".-Exclamo Bob como respuesta exaltado, sorprendido e irguiendo por completo sus orejas.-"No, tú no has hecho nada mi vida".-Dijo mirándola con cariño, una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza y caminando un poco hacia ella, se detuvo para luego poner una cara de enojo.-"Es culpa de el".-Dijo señalando a Nick.

"¿Mia?".-Dijo Nick confundido, sorprendido y extrañado.

"¡QUE!".-Exclamo Judy sorprendida con sus orejas erguidas y viendo a Nick, se dirigió a su padre.- "Papa, ¿de qué estás hablando?".-Pregunto.

Bob volteo a mirarla y bajo el brazo.

"Hija, yo te eduque para que fueras una coneja y un animal de bien y de ley, ¿Y cómo me pagas?. Juntándote con…Esto".-Dijo Bob con desagrado y molesto, y señalo a Nick nuevamente, bajo su brazo.-"Un zorro, nuestros enemigos naturales".-Dijo viéndola enojado.

"No puede ser papa".-Dijo Judy rodando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza con molestia.-" ¿Sigues con esa mentalidad?. Papa, tienes que entender, las cosas cambian, incluso los enemigos naturales podemos ser amigos".-Dijo.

"¡NO!".-Grito Bob con furia y dio un pisotón, asustando a su hija.-"Yo…Me rehusó…A eso".-Dijo enojado y señalándola con el dedo enfrente de la cara de Judy.

De repente en una puerta de metal cerrada que está detrás de Judy, alguien golpeo la puerta, ganándose la atención de todos. Dentro de ella vieron a una coneja de unos 45 años dando golpes a la ventana, tiene el pelaje de color gris, blanco del vientre hasta la cara como Judy, su físico es igual al de ella, ojos azules, y tiene un vestido de sol color amarillo que está ajustado de la cintura, y por su expresión se puede ver que está asustada y quiere salir.

Judy se sorprendió gigantescamente al verla y abrio los ojos como platos.

"¡¿Mama?!".-Dijo Judy sin poder creerlo y volteo a ver a su padre.-" Papa, ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!".-Pregunto Judy sorprendida, atónita y asustada.

Bob sonrió maliciosamente, puso sus patas en el cuello de su traje y camino hacia la puerta, Judy no le quito los ojos de encima en ningún momento.

"Ella aprobaba tu amistad con ese zorro".-Dijo Bob mientras veía su esposa que está golpeando la puerta y gritando pero es aprueba de ruidos, con frialdad, indiferencia y enojo.-"Y como no pude convencerla, no me dejo alternativa".-Dijo mientras veía a su esposa golpeando la puerta y gritando.

Judy se sorprendió por lo que dijo parando sus orejas por completo, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños inclinando levemente sus orejas hacia adelante.

"Eres un monstruo".-Dijo Judy con odio y su sangre hirviendo.

Las orejas de Bob temblaron cuando oyó eso, disparo su cabeza hacia ella abruptamente y la miro con el ceño fruncido, molesto, y sus orejas levemente inclinadas hacia adelante.

"¡¿Y dónde está Mary?".-Exigió Judy enojada.

Bob miro a Bogo sin dejar de fruncir el ceño y asintió con la cabeza.

"Tráiganla".-Ordeno Bogo sin dejar de apuntar con Desert Eagle.

Desde la oscuridad aparecieron el hipopótamo y el rinoceronte arrastrando a Mary, está atada con sus patas detrás de su espalda como Nick y la aventaron al lado de el de manera brusca.

"¿Estas bien?".-Pregunto Nick preocupado con sus orejas aplanadas y arrastrándose a su lado.

"Si, tranquilo".-Respondió Mary acomodándose.

(Escuchen esta música, es solo para darle un ambiente dramático y de suspenso: watch?v=E-284xHYWYo, desde el minuto 56:35 hasta el 57:53, si ese tiempo no les basta repítanlo las veces que necesiten).

"Bien".-Dijo Bob y se dirigió a su hija.-"Ahora hija esto es lo que pasara, vas a lanzar a ese zorro de este piso para que caiga y se estrelle contra el de abajo".-Dijo Bon con voz maliciosa y perversa señalando a Judy.

Judy, Nick y Mary se espantaron e irguieron sus orejas de golpe, Judy abrio ligeramente la boca.

"Y cuando vea su cadáver en el piso con un charco de sangre debajo de él, tú y la nutria podrán irse".-Continuo Bob terminando con una sonrisa maquiavélica y confiada.

Nick por el rabillo del ojo vio una media tijera al lado de el a unos centímetros de distancia, disimuladamente la tomo con su cola, la arrastro hasta él y la tomo con sus patas sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

"Y…¿Qué hay de mama?".-Pregunto Judy en su voz se oía que está un poco asustada.

Bob miro momentáneamente a su esposa quien seguía gritando y golpeando la puerta y luego miro a Judy.

"Lo siento hija, pero ella no está en el trato".-Contesto Bob con voz oscura y terminado con una sonrisa confiada y maquiavélica.

Judy dejó caer sus orejas, se asustó más y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

Nick con la media tijera empezó a cortar sus ataduras sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

"Así que, ¿Qué decides hija?".-Pregunto Bob y se cruzó de brazos esperando su respuesta.

Judy bajo la mirada y se puso a pensar con sus orejas levantadas y levemente inclinadas hacia adelante.

Nick puso cara de susto, aplano las orejas y empezó a cortar más rápido sus ataduras.

Judy puso cara decidida y miro a su padre a los ojos con el ceño levemente fruncido.

"No".-Respondió Judy con determinación y firmeza.

Bob puso cara de sorpresa, abrio ligeramente la boca y levanto por completo sus orejas, Nick dejo de cortar sus ataduras en seco, irguió sus orejas de golpe y volteo a ver a Judy, mudo.

"No lo hare Papa, Nick es el mejor compañero y amigo que he tenido…Volteo a verlo…Y no lo cambiaría por nada, ni nadie".-Dijo Judy viendo a Nick con una dulce sonrisa y negando levemente con la cabeza.

Nick abrio la boca al oír eso, puso una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y levanto la cola si no fuera por la situación actual correría hacia ella para abrazarla.

Bob miro a su hija atónito, luego a Nick y regreso a Judy, y en los ojos de su hija pudo ver la verdad. Está haciendo un trabajo perfecto ocultando sus sentimientos pero sus ojos no pueden negar la verdad, vio que sus ojos están brillando levemente con amor, eso la delato, está enamorada de él. Eso fue todo, a Bob le colmo el plato y frunció el ceño.

"Bien, Ya tomaste tu decisión".-Dijo Bob y bajo los brazos.

Judy volteo a verlo.

"Muchachos ya saben que hacer".-Dijon Bob molesto mientras se daba vuelta y empezaba a caminar.

Judy puso cara de susto, los oficiales hipopótamo y rinoceronte se acercaron a ella, la desamarraron y la tomaron de los brazos de manera brusca, levándola del piso y la silla.

"¡HEY!, ¡Oigan!, ¡Suéltenme, suéltenme!".-Exclamo Judy forcejeando mientras pataleaba desesperadamente tratando de liberarse, pero ellos son mucho más fuertes y grandes que ella, por lo que era inútil.

"¡JUDY!".-Grito Nick preocupado con sus orejas aplanadas, las irguió, frunció el ceño, dejo escapar un gruñido primitivo e iba correr hacia ellos pero Bogo disparo cerca de sus pies, asustándolo.

"¡Inténtalo de nuevo, y la siguiente será en tu cara!".-Dijo Bogo de manera amenazadora, frunciendo el ceño con enojo y resoplo por la nariz (Como lo hacen los toros antes de envestirte).

En uno de sus pataleos Judy pateo una tabla que está en una caja grande y esta salió volando pegando a Bob justo en su nariz. Bob grito de dolor y se puso su pata en su nariz.

"Bogo".-Bob lo llamo y este volteo a verlo.-"Déjalos, mi hija va ocasionar problemas, ven y ayúdanos".-Ordeno con su pata en su nariz.

Bogo asintió con la cabeza, bajo su Desert Eagle y empezó a caminar hacia ellos. Nick aprovecho la oportunidad y empezó a cortar lo más rápido que podía sus ataduras.

El hipopótamo y el rinoceronte se pararon enfrente del borde del segundo piso con Judy en sus brazos, al ver el aparente fondo oscuro sin fondo Judy dejo de patalear, puso cara de susto, bajo sus orejas con pavor y terror, ya sabía lo que planeaban hacer.

"No".-Dijo Judy negando con la cabeza.-" ¡NO!".-Dijo mientras empezaba a patalear por su vida y miro a su padre quien aún tiene su pata en su nariz y sus ojos están brillando con dolor.-" ¡Papa, por favor, no lo hagas!".-Dijo Judy implorando por su vida con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, planeaban lanzarla a su muerte.

Bob quito su pata de su nariz, la miro y abrio los ojos irguiendo sus orejas por completo al ver en su pata un poco de sangre, está sangrando por su nariz. A Nick le falta muy poco para cortar la soga.

(A partir de aquí escuchen el video desde el minuto 57:53 hasta el 59:20).

Bob miro a su hija, ahora si furioso de verdad, cerro su pata con fuerza.

"Tú, tomaste tu decisión, hija".-Contesto Bob con frialdad viéndola molesto, furioso, con odio y señalándola con la pata.

Las pupilas de Judy se dilataron con pavor, sus ojos brillaron con miedo y las lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Nick al oír esto dejo escapar un gruñido primitivo de furia y frunció el ceño.

"¡Láncenla!".-Ordeno Bob.

"¡NO!".-Grito Judy con absoluto pavor sin dejar de patalear por su vida.

(Aquí deben ir en el minuto 58:07).

Los oficiales la levantaron con la intención de arrojarla pero antes de que pudieran Nick corto sus ataduras y reacciono rápido, tomo un tubo de hierro grande de 6 centímetros de diámetro, lo hizo girar sobre su eje (Como lo hace Mario bros con bowser o como un lanzador de martillo olímpico) debido a su peso, lo lanzo hacia los oficiales, puso el dedo medio e índice en las orillas de su boca con ambas patas y lanzo un fuerte chiflido.

Todos voltearon hacia donde se oyó el chiflido y el tubo golpeo al hipopótamo y al rinoceronte en la cara, noqueándolos y soltando a Judy en el proceso.

Judy cayó sobre sus patas con un ruido sordo y miro a Nick.

"¡Judy, corre!".-Exclamo Nick preocupado con sus orejas aplanadas.

Judy asintió con la cabeza y lo obedeció.

"¡ACABALO".-Ordeno Bob a Bogo.

Bogo ni desperdicio ni un segundo, levanto su Desert Eagle y le apunto a Nick. Nick al ver esto puso cara de miedo y corrió al refugio más cercano, Bogo le disparo varias veces pero afortunadamente ninguno de los tiros le dio pero varios le rosaron.

Antes de que Bogo pudiera disparar de nuevo, oyó un grito que le hizo erguir las orejas, volteo hacia donde vino el ruido, y Judy desde un punto elevado (Una viga debajo del techo) con un tubo de plumo de 50 cm que para ella es como un lunar salto desde la viga y le dio un golpe en la cara. Ambos empezaron rodar sin control por el puente del segundo piso, Bogo durante el proceso se le cayó la Desert Eagle hasta el primer piso y cuando se detuvieron quedaron en medio del puente a metros de distancia uno del otro.

(Aquí pausen el video).

Bob vio todo esto con sorpresa y sus orejas erguidas, volteo a mirar donde Nick se escondía, frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes con sus orejas levemente inclinadas hacia adelante y corrió hacia la oscuridad.

Judy y Bogo empezaron a levantarse quejándose del dolor, Bogo miro a Judy y por instinto levanto su pata para apuntarle pero se dio cuenta que perdió la Desert, Frunció el ceño y soltó un resoplido por la nariz. Ambos ya de pie se miraron uno al otro con seriedad, enojo y odio Judy con el tubo en la pata.

"Jamás imagine que sería capaz de rebajarse tanto, Señor".-Dijo Judy con odio y enojo caminando hacia Bogo.

"Yo no estoy haciendo esto por dinero, Oficial Hopps, estoy haciendo esto para eliminar y erradicar…la señalo…A un insecto rastrero, que creía, que sería una gran oficial de policía".-Dijo Bogo con odio caminando hacia ella, Uuhhh, no debió de haber dicho la última oración.

Judy se detuvo en seco al oír como la llamo, sintió una rabia jamás había sentido y apretó el tubo de su pata con fuerza.

"Pues, por la autoridad conferida a mí por el departamento de policía de Zootopia y por el alcalde Leodore Lionheart (Si vieron el nuevo tráiler de Zootopia seguramente saben de qué hablo), yo lo arresto señor".-Dijo Judy enojada y señalándolo en el dedo, bajo el brazo.

Bogo soltó una carcajada burlona.

"¿Así?".-Dijo en burla.-"Bueno, por la autoridad conferida a mi puno".-Dijo levantando su puno cerrado y con cara seria y enojada.-"Te mato yo".-Dijo e intento a aplastarla.

Judy jadeo ruidosamente al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos e hizo una rodada esquivando el golpe, Bogo corrió hacia ella e intento tomarla, pero Judy corrió hacia él y se deslizo, pasando por el arco de sus piernas, dejo el tubo en el suelo del puente, rápidamente se puso de pie, dio un salto de 3.5 metros, se agarró de una cadena, desenfundo su pistola de dardos y le disparo a Bogo. Bogo se dio cuenta y alcanzo a repeler el dardo con uno de sus cuernos (Como lo hace el maestro rinoceronte con las kunais de Lord shen con su cuerno en Kung fu panda 2) y nuevamente intento tomarla. Judy se balanceo en la cadena, se soltó, se abrazó las piernas e hizo giros de 360 grados, cayo detrás de Bogo y cargo su arma nuevamente, Bogo se dio vuelta, Judy le apunto y le disparo pero nuevamente Bogo volvió a repeler el dardo. Intento golpearle en la cabeza pero Judy hizo un barrido de pierna no para tirarlo si no para esquivar el golpe, Bogo intento golpearla con el otro puno pero Judy salto y rodo su espalda sobre el brazo de Bogo. Bogo nuevamente intento aplastarla pero Judy hizo una larga rodada esquivando los 2 puños de Bogo y pasando por el arco de sus piernas, Judy aprovecho, volvió a tomar el tubo y cuando Bogo se dio vuelta hizo un salto alto, girando en el aire y le pego a Bogo justo en su fosa Nasal, haciendo que se quejara de dolor (Si no entendieron es como la pelea de Blonsky y Hulk en Hulk el hombre increíble).

Estuvieron peleando por 8 minutos Bogo le asesta golpes a Judy pero ella debido a su tamaño, agilidad y velocidad tenía la ventaja y le asestaba más golpes a el que el a ella. Al final Judy estaba jadeando de agotamiento con el tubo en sus patas, tiene moretones en el 30% de su cuerpo pero definitivamente a quien le fue peor fue a Bogo que está en frente de Judy. Tiene moretones en el 92% de su cuerpo y le duele tanto que apenas puede mantenerse de pie, está apoyado en los barandales del puente.

"Tu…No puedes…Vencerme".-Dijo Bogo apoyándose en los barandales.-"Tu…Solo…Eres…Un…Conejo".-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella tambaleándose como si estuviera ebrio e intento aplastarla pero Judy esquivo el golpe sin problema alguno.

"Señor, por favor, ríndase de una vez, esto se acabó".-Dijo Judy mientras soltaba el tubo tomaba su pistola y empezaba a cargarla para dispararle y acabar esto.

Bogo abrio los ojos con sorpresa al oír eso y resoplo por la nariz, y repentinamente y misteriosamente su energía y fuerzas regresaron, se puse de pie en un tris con sus brazos y dio un salto grande para aplastar a Judy con sus fuerte y enorme piernas. Pero Judy reacciono a tiempo y lo esquivo con una rodada, pero aplasto su arma de dardos rompiéndola en miles de pedazos.

El puente no aguanto el peso y la fuerza de la caída de Bogo y empezó a desplomarse. Judy y Bogo pusieron caras de susto y levantaron sus orejas al sentir que el puente se desplomaba, y empezaron a correr a toda velocidad a la orilla para estar a salvo, pero Bogo cuando intentaba correr a todo lo que dada no podía porque sus heridas palpitaban de dolor y no le quedo de otra que trotar pero eso era lento para lo rápido que se está desplomando el puente, Judy logro llegar a la orilla antes del que el puente se desplomara y a Bogo le faltaba un par de metros, pero en ese momento el puente se colapsó y Bogo tuvo que sujetarse del borde de la orilla por su vida, debido al dolor de su herida no podía subir por su cuenta.

Judy se le acerco, pero no demasiado ya que por la fuerza y tamaño de Bogo él podría lanzarla hacia su muerte con extrema facilidad.

Bogo con cara de susto, orejas bajadas y ojos suplicantes miro a Judy.

"Oficial Hopps, ¡Por favor, ayúdeme!".-Dijo Bogo preocupado luchando por mantener el agarre, en su voz se podía percibir con toda claridad su miedo.

Judy no sabía si ayudarlo o no, él era su jefe pero trato de matarla, de repente oyó un ruido que animo su oreja izquierda, volteo y vio a Nick tratando de desatar a Mary, al ver eso recordó el delito en el que se implicó Bogo y frunció el ceño.

Los cascos de Bogo empezaron a resbalarse y el ruido rasposo que generaron hizo que las orejas de Judy se animaran y volteo a verlo, Bogo la miro esta vez con el ceño fruncido y con seriedad.

"¡Oficial Hopps, le ordeno que me ayude!, ¡AHORA!".-Demando Bogo con furia, gravísimo error.

Judy cerró los puños y tenso su quijada.

"Sálvate solo".-Dijo Judy con odio y furia viéndolo a los ojos con sus orejas inclinadas levemente hacia al frente.

La cara de Bogo se puso pálida (Metafóricamente, ya que por su pelaje eso no puede verse) y bajo sus orejas, el vio en los ojos de Judy que hablaba enserio y sin más que decir Judy salió corriendo a ayudar a Nick.

"¡Oficial Hopps, vuelva!".-Dijo Bogo con desesperación y miedo, y ya casi perdía el agarre.-" ¡POR FAVOR!".-Suplico gritando y empezando a llorar pero no sirvió de nada Judy siguió corriendo hacia Nick sin detenerse.

Finalmente perdió el agarre y cayo gritando, hacia su muerte.

Nick está tratando de deshacer el nudo de Mary pero igual que Judy no tuvo suerte.

"¡Nick!".-Exclamo Judy mientras corría hacia él.

Nick irguió sus orejas y volteo hacia donde lo llamaron, se puso feliz al ver que era Judy y empezó a manear la cola con alegría pero en un parpadeo su felicidad cambio a preocupación al ver a Judy con moretones en su cuerpo y cara.

"¡Judy!".-Exclamo Nick con preocupación, se puso de pie (Estaba con una rodilla en tierra) y Judy se detuvo enfrente de él Jadeando un poco.-" ¿Qué te paso?".-Pregunto preocupado con sus orejas aplanadas mientras tocaba uno de los moretones de su cara con su pata.

Judy soltó un siseo de dolor e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Nick toco su hematoma (Moretón) y alejo un poco su cara por instinto.

Nick rápidamente retiro su pata al ver eso con cara de culpa y preocupación.

"Fue Bogo".-Respondió Judy viéndolo a los ojos.

Nick irguió sus orejas de Golpe y se sorprendió, luego las aplano, puso cara de furia y rabia, mostro los dientes y dejo escapar un gruñido primitivo furioso.

"¡Ese miserable!".-Gruño Nick furioso mientras se subía las mangas e iba a ir a buscarlo para hacerlo escarmentar pero Judy lo detuvo.

"¡No!, no Nick, Tranquilo".-Dijo Judy deteniéndolo con sus patas sobre su pecho y Nick la miro con curiosidad pero manteniendo su furia.-"El…Murió".-Dijo Judy con un poco de pesar, bajando la mirada y dejando caer sus brazos.

Nick la miro con sorpresa y aplano sus orejas.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Cómo?!".-Pregunto Nick sorprendido e irguiendo sus orejas.

Judy dejó caer sus orejas.

"Yo…Yo…Lo deje morir"'.-Dijo Judy con voz llorosa Y Nick abrio los ojos con sorpresa.-"Se quedó sujetándose por su vida del borde de este piso, me imploro ayuda pero no pude ayudarlo, no podía después de lo que le hizo a Mary".-Dijo Judy llorando y rompió en verdadero llanto llevando sus patas a su rostro.

Nick aplano sus orejas al verla así, sus ojos brillaron con dolor y condolencia, fue hacia ella, se puso de rodillas para estar a su altura y la abrazo.

"Tranquila Judy, tranquila".-Dijo Nick cerrando los ojos y dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Judy le regreso el abrazo envolviendo sus patas alrededor de su cuello y lloro en su pecho.

Después de un tiempo Judy se calmó, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, levanto las orejas y rompió el abrazo.

"¿Mejor?".-Pregunto Nick con una sonrisa y tocando su hombro.

Judy asintió con la cabeza mientras hacia un sonido de contestación y Nick levanto sus orejas.

"Esa es mi conejita".-Dijo Nick acariciándole la cabeza con su pata.

La sonrisa de Judy se amplió un poco más y se hizo cálida.

"Ammm, chicos".-Dijo Mary y ambos voltearon a verla.-"Odio interrumpir pero, ¿podrían desamárrame?".-Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

"Cierto, vamos Nick".-Dijo Judy y ambos fueron con Mary.-"Nick, rompe las ataduras con tus garras".-Dijo con seriedad.

Nick asintió con la cabeza y una mirada decidida, retrajo sus garras y de un corte limpio corto las ataduras de Mary.

Esta se puso de pie con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

"¡Gracias!".-Exclamo Mary y sorpresivamente le dio un abrazo a Nick tomándolo por sorpresa.-" ¡Muchísimas gracias!".-Volvió a exclamar y este vez abrazo a Judy.

"De nada Sra. Rules".-Dijo Judy sonriendo y regresándole el abrazo dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Mary rompió el abrazo y la miro a los ojos.

"Oh por favor, dime Mary, no me gusta que me digan señora, a menos que sea un niño o un joven".-Dijo Mary sonriendo.

"De acuerdo, Mary".-Dijo Judy.

De repente Judy puso cara seria y miro alrededor con sus orejas completamente levantadas y moviéndolas a todas direcciones como radares.

"¿Qué ocurre Judy?".-Pregunto Nick al ver lo tensa que esta.

Judy volteo a verlo.

"Nick, ¿Dónde está mi Papa?".-Pregunto Judy con seriedad.

Antes de que Nick pudiera responder alguien con un tubo de hierro de 35 centímetros golpeo a Judy en la nuca y la dejo inconsciente.

"¡JUDY!".-Grito Nick preocupado y con sus orejas aplanadas y vio que el atacante fue Bob.

Bob lo miro, grito con furia e intento golpearlo a él y a Mary.

"¡MARY, CUIDADO!".-Exclamo Nick y empujo a Mary poniéndola a salvo del golpe y esquivo el golpe por poco.-" ¡Mary, corre!".-Grito mientras corría con Bob siguiéndolo por detrás intento desesperadamente de asestarle un golpe (En mi Meta verso los mamíferos carnívoros corren en 4 patas y los herbívoros en 2 como los humanos, la razón es que los carnívoros corren así para tener y adquirir más velocidad. Los herbívoros son más rápidos que los carnívoros por eso ellos tienen que correr en 4 patas).

Mary asintió con la cabeza, tirada en el piso, se puso de pie y corrió hacia la salida. Después de un par de minutos Mary ya estaba fuera de la fábrica jadeando.

"No…Puedo…Abandonarlos…Ahí…Necesitan…Ayuda".-Dijo Mary jadeando y con una pata apoyada en una pared mientras veía la fábrica, miro a otra dirección y vio algo que la hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

Se le ocurrió una idea, metió su pata en su bolsillo y de este saco varias Monedanimales.

"Uff, me alegro que esos salvajes no me robaron mi dinero".-Dijo y volteo a lo que había visto: una cabina telefónica.-"Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer".-Dijo con cara decidida y fue hacia la cabina.

(A partir de aquí reanuden el video).

Mientras tanto dentro de la fábrica, Nick seguía huyendo de Bob quien le está pisando los talones intentado desesperadamente golpearlo. Nick salto una caja esquivando por poco un golpe de Bob, se deslizo debajo de una tabla que esta sobre unas cajas la cual lo salvo de otro golpe, rápidamente se puso de pie, miro hacia atrás mientras corría y vio que Bob aun lo seguía, agarro una piedra y se la arrojo pegándole justo arriba de la ceja.

Bob grito de dolor y puso su pata sobre su ceja que ahora está sangrando por el piedrazo de Nick.

Ambos se detuvieron, Nick tomo una tabla de más o menos su tamaño pero tan gruesa para que no le pesara tanto y empezaron a dar círculos (Como lo hacen los lobos de la vida real cuando se están retando a una batalla) con una lámpara colgante iluminándolos justo sobre sus cabezas, todo su alrededor es pura oscuridad o penumbras.

"¡¿Cómo pudo hacer esto, señor Hopps?!, Judy es su hija, ella lo ama".-Dijo Nick un poco enojado, y serio sin quitare los ojos de encima, ni siquiera parpadeaba, dando vueltas.

"Judy dejo de ser mi hija cuando decidió ser amiga de un zorro".-Respondió Bob con odio y enojo con sus orejas levemente inclinadas hacia adelante, quito la pata de su ceja y tomo el tubo con ambas patas.-" ¡DE ALGUIEN COMO TU!".-Dijo apretando los dientes con el ceño fruncido y su sangre hirviendo. Trato de golpearlo con el tubo pero Nick se cubrió con la tabla.-" ¡Y yo…trata de darle un golpe pero Nick se cubre…Que la crie…trata nuevamente de golpearlo…Para que…trata de golpearlo…Fuera…trata de golpearlo…Una coneja…nuevamente…De bien".

"Esta oficialmente loco señor Hopps".-Dijo Nick enojado con sus orejas aplanadas y apretando los dientes debido a que está haciendo fuerza para mantener la tabla lejos de su cuerpo.

Bob trato de golpearlo otra vez pero lógicamente se cubrió.

"Y con todo respeto, señor Hopps, ¡Merece estar tras las rejas!".-Dijo Nick furioso, gruñendo primitivamente y mostrando los dientes.

Bob grito con enojo y trato de golpearlo pero Nick se protegió.

"¡YO…trata de golpearlo…NO IRE…nuevamente…A LA CARCEL!".-Dijo Bob con voz completamente oscura y furiosa y siguió golpeando la tabla como loco.

Finalmente después de tanto golpe la tabla no pudo aguantar más y después de otro golpe se rompió en pedazos quedando 2 trozos de ella en la patas de Nick, no eran suficientes para protegerlo.

Nick vio que Bob está jadeando de cansancio, Nick miro hacia atrás de él y vio una caja de fusibles en un poste, levanto las orejas de golpe, se le ocurrió una idea. Bob alzo el tubo y corrió hacia Nick gritando, Nick se percató y se asustó un poco, miro los trozos de tabla en sus patas y le lanzo uno de ellos.

Bob lo esquivo agachándose pero Nick esbozo una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, eso es lo que planeaba.

El trozo de tabla choco contra el poste y este cayó sobre el switch de la caja de fusibles, cortando la electricidad de la fábrica y poniéndola completamente a oscuras.

Ahora Nick tiene la ventaja gracias a su visión nocturna pero no debía confiarse debido al oído de Bob, lentamente retrajo sus garras, se puso en cuatro patas y comenzó a caminar con sigilo alrededor de Bob.

(Pausen el video, aquí deben ir en el minuto 1:00:20).

Mientras tanto, Judy empezaba a despertarse quejándose del dolor por el tubazo.

"¡Ayyy!, mi cabeza".-Dijo Judy medio despierta y tocándose la cabeza con su pata, cuando despertó bien se sorprendió al solo ver oscuridad.-" ¡Pero que…¿Qué le paso a la luz?".-Dijo Judy atónita y poniéndose de pie.

Saco su celular para alumbrar un poco y de repente levanto las orejas por completo y abrio los ojos al recordar algo.

"¡Nick, Mary!".-Exclamo Judy preocupada y enfoco la luz de su celular a donde ellos estaban antes de que fuera noqueada, pero no los vio ahí.-" ¿Dónde están?".-Se preguntó extrañada y un poco preocupada alumbrando alrededor. Soltó un suspiro mientras bajaba las orejas.-"Espero que estén bien y por aquí. Bueno, si están aquí no podre ayudarlos a oscuras, mejor busco la caja de fusibles".-Dijo y fue a buscar la caja.

(Reanuden el video).

Con Nick y Bob.

Nick está caminando alrededor de Bob y cuando quedo a sus espaldas se le acerco sigilosamente y le dio un arañazo en el costado dejándole un feo rasguño.

Bob grito de dolor mientras se ponía una pata en el costado, Nick sabia como iba a reaccionar y rápida y sigilosamente se alejó un par de metros. Bob giro sobre su eje derecho mientras abanicaba su tubo pero no le pego a nada.

"¡Maldito, zorro!".-Dijo Bob con odio y apretando los dientes.

Nick ahora estaba en su derecha y nuevamente consiguió darle un arañazo, Bob volvió a gritar de dolor e inútilmente intento golpearlo pero no le dio a nada. Estuvieron así por 2 minutos hasta que…

Desafortunadamente, después de caminar un tiempo, Judy encontró la caja de caja de fusibles.

"¡Ah!, aquí está".-Dijo Judy con una sonrisa y subió el switch haciendo que la energía regresara de inmediato-"Ah".-Dijo suspirando con alivio.-"Así está mucho mejor".-Dijo con una sonrisa y guardo su teléfono (Ella le teme un poco a la oscuridad).

Cuando la energía volvió Nick puso cara de susto, aplano las orejas y trajo saliva al ver que Bob lo está viendo fijamente a unos metros de él.

"¡Ahí estas!".-Grito Bob furioso y corrió hacia Nick gritando.

Nick ahora está en desventaja, y empezó a esquivar los golpes de Bob pero algunos le acertaban y cuando lo hacían el erizaba el pelo y gritaba de dolor tocándose donde lo golpeo ya que al igual que Bob, él no está acostumbrado al dolor. Y mientras tanto en otro lugar de la fábrica ocurría algo que nadie esperaba.

(Aquí ya pueden quitar el video, en el minuto 1:01:49).

Los tornillos de las bisagras de la puerta donde esta encerrada la madre de Judy, se desatornillaban rápidamente uno a uno desde el interior y caían al piso, cuando todos se desatornillaron la puerta cayó al piso con un ruido fuerte, y del otro lado está la madre de Judy con un desatornillador eléctrico en sus patas.

"¡Oh, wau!, tengo que conseguirme uno de estos".-Dijo la madre de Judy llamada Tina Hopps viendo el desatornillador en sus patas con sus ojos brillando y una sonrisa, y apretó 2 veces rápidamente el gatillo del desatornillador haciéndolo girar (Su voz es la de la Lilka "Se pronuncia lailka" de la película Desafío o también conocida como resistencia o desafío de supervivencia).

Un ruido animo su oreja izquierda llamando su atención y vio una escena nada agradable y atroz, Bob golpeando y tratando de golpear a Nick, ella y Bob conocen a Nick porque una vez encontraron a Judy a Nick en la calle y ella aprovecho para presentárselos. Tina puso cara de susto, irguió sus orejas por completo y abrio los ojos con sorpresa, miedo y angustia, dejo caer sus orejas.

"¡Bob, no!, ¡no le hagas daño!".-Exclamo Tina preocupada, soltó el taladro dejándolo caer y corrió hacia ellos.

Judy también vio la escena.

"Nick, ay no".-Dijo Judy preocupada y sus orejas bajadas y también corrió hacia ellos.

Bob le dio un fuerte tubazo a Nick y este se cubrió con sus brazos, el golpe lo tiro al piso con su pelo erizado por el dolor, empezó a retorcerse y a quejarse en el piso. Bob ya estaba harto y soltó el tubo dejándolo caer al piso y puso cara seria, furiosa y fría.

Judy se escondió detrás de una caja a unos pocos metros de ellos y asomo la cabeza, mentalmente estaba enfrentando un dilema moral, él es su padre y no quiere lastimarlo, pero Nick es su mejor amigo y secreto amor platónico y sabía que si se quedaba de brazos cruzados posiblemente moriría, tenía que decidir y se quedó pensando con la mirada baja.

"Debo admitirlo, me sorprendes. No tienes ningún tipo de entrenamiento y haz aguantado, no mejor, has sobrevivido todos los golpes que te he dado".-Dijo Bob viendo a Nick y este viéndolo a él, Bob puso cara enojada y decidida.-"Pero sabes que…saco una 92FS de su traje (La lleva para protección)…Ya no me vas a hacer perder más mi tiempo…corto cartucho…Así que ya mismo voy a matarte".-Dijo con odio, voz oscura, el ceño fruncido y le apunto.

Nick puso cara de susto, aplano las orejas, empezó a temblar y levanto las patas.

"¡No!".-Grito Judy con preocupación y desesperación desde donde está escondida, pero Bob esta tan decidido a matar a Nick que ni lo oyó.

Bob empezó a halar lentamente el gatillo y Nick cerro con fuerza los ojos cubriéndose la cara con las patas esperando el final.

"¡No!, ¡Bob, no!".-Dijo Tina llegando y se oyó que se disparó el arma.

Judy cerró los ojos con fuerza no podía mirar, 7 segundos después empezó a abrirlos lentamente y lo que vio, la dejo boquiabierta, se tapó la boca con sus patas, dejo caer sus orejas con cara de susto, estupefacción y espanto, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Nick abrio los ojos tiempo después de que no sintió nada, se miró a sí mismo y empezó a tocarse con algo de entusiasmo para ver si esta ileso, cuando lo comprobó sonrió enormemente con su boca abierta y suspiro de alivio pero lo que vio enfrente de él, lo hizo poner cara de susto y aplano sus orejas.

Tina está enfrente de el con los brazos completamente extendidos con cara de "No puedo creerlo" y una herida de bala en su abdomen donde está su hígado, Tina miro la herida sin quitar su cara y dejo caer sus orejas. Su vestido empezó a mancharse de sangre con la mancha haciendo más y más grande, y cayo sin fuerzas al piso pero fue atrapada por Nick.

"¡Mama!".-Murmuro Judy sin poder creerlo con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

"¡Ay no!, señora Hopps míreme, resista, por favor resista".-Dijo Nick Preocupado y con sus orejas aplanadas, empezó a aplicar presión en la herida.

Tina hizo caras y muecas de dolor y empezó a llorar por el dolor con sus orejas bajadas.

"Lo sé, lo se señora sé que duele pero es por su bien ".-Dijo Nick mientras aplicaba presión.

"Ay no".-Dijo Bob con los ojos abiertos y sus orejas completamente erguidas.-"Yo tenía necesidad de hacer eso".-Dijo y puso cara indiferente y fría.-"Pero bueno".-Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.-"Un peso muerto menos de que preocuparme".-Dijo con completa frialdad e indiferencia.

Judy se enfureció y mostro los dientes los cuales está apretando con fuerza y cerro los puños con el ceño fruncido.

"Ahora. Solo queda un cabo suelto por atar".-Dijo con voz oscura y malvada y le apunto a Nick.

Nick lo noto y puso cara de susto aplanando las orejas.

Eso fue todo, a Judy le colmo el plato, salió de su escondite, corrió hacia su padre gritando y lo tacleo.

Bob disparo pero por la tacleada de Judy no estuvo ni cerca de darle a Nick. Judy y Bob se tropezaron y empezaron a rodar sin control, al final Bob tuvo que sujetarse de una viga por su vida porque casi cae al piso de abajo y Judy por otro lado quedo a salvo en el segundo piso.

Bob trataba de subir pero cada vez que hacia esfuerzo las heridas que Nick le hizo se lo impedían pues le ardían y palpitaban terriblemente.

Judy se puso de pie, camino hacia él y se le quedo viendo con enojo y desprecio.

Bob volteo hacia arriba, la vio y bajo sus orejas.

"Judy, hija, por favor ayúdame".-Dijo Bob suplicándole.

Judy simplemente se le quedo viendo, enojada.

"¡Hija por favor!, ¡soy tu padre, por dios santo!".-Exclamo Bob suplicando estaba empezando a perder sus fuerzas.

Por más que le dolía aceptarlo, él tiene razón, el su padre y no tiene el valor para dejarlo morir.

La expresión de Judy se ablando, puso una rodilla en tierra, tomo el brazo de Bob con sus patas y lentamente empezó a subirlo.

La cara de Bob se ilumino con alegría y levanto sus orejas.

De repente mientras lo subía la oreja derecha de Judy se animó al oír un fuertísimo sollozo de una voz femenina, volteo y vio a su madre llorando de la tristeza y el dolor en los brazos de Nick con sus patas en su herida.

Nick volteo a verla con angustia, miedo, dolor y sus orejas aplanadas.

Judy vio que un charco de sangre empezó a formarse debajo de Tina, al ver la sangre la bondad y piedad de Judy se esfumaron en un parpadeo y fueron cambiadas por odio, desprecio, rabia y furia. Volteo a ver a Bob con el ceño fruncido y odio en sus ojos.

"¡Tu…No…ERES MI PADRE!".-Exclamo Judy entre dientes con odio y furia viendo a Bob.

La cara de Bob se puso pálida de golpe al escuchar la voz de Judy, bajo las orejas y sus ojos brillaron del miedo.

Sin previo aviso Judy soltó su brazo, dejándolo a completa merced de la gravedad.

"¡NOOO!".-Grito Bob mientras caía.

Cayo sobre una cadena enorme (Como la de las anclas de los barcos grandes) un tanto oxidada pero esta está bien tensada y lo saco volando como si fuera un proyectil de catapulta, Bob salió volando dando giros de 360 grados sin control hasta que desafortunadamente su cuello choco contra un cable que no podía verse por la oscuridad, haciéndole un feo y horrible lazo al cuello, Bob se quejó, cayó sobre una plataforma (De esas que usan las fabricas para mover mucho material pesado) y empezó a toser violentamente tocándose el cuello. Pero al parecer el destino estaba en su contra, la plataforma no aguanto el peso de Bob y 2 de sus 4 cadenas se rompieron, Bob trato desesperadamente de sujetarse pero no pudo y en un armazón de andamio que está debajo de el empezó a chocar y rebotar contra los hierros, gritando, y cayó, hacia su muerte.

Judy después de ver toda la muerte de su padre, se puso triste de golpe, dejo caer sus orejas y se dejó caer de rodillas al borde de la viga.

Súbitamente alguien apareció.

"¡Alto, que nadie se mueva!".-Exclamo Benjamín Clawhuster (El guepardo gordito de los nuevos tráilers) con un grupo de oficiales entre los que están Sam y Mary, con armas en sus patas.

Benjamín y Sam apuntaron hacia donde esta Nick.

"¡Oigan Sam Benjamín cálmense!".-Exclamo Nick aterrado y levantando súbitamente las patas.-"Soy yo, Nick".-Dijo.

Ambos bajaron sus armas de inmediato y pusieron cara de espanto y horror al ver a Tina sangrando y llorando en los brazos de Nick.

"¡Oh Dios!".-Exclamo Sam preocupado, rápidamente enfundo su arma y corrió hacia Nick.

"¡Llamen a una ambulancia!".-Ordeno Benjamín.

"Si señor".-Respondió un oficial.

"Nick, ¿Qué paso?".-Pregunto Sam alterado al lado de Nick.

"Luego les explico, primero hay que llevarla al hospital".-Respondió Nick tratando de detener el sangrado.

"Tranquilo, una ambulancia ya viene en camino".-Dijo Benjamín enfrente de el.-"Oye, ¿Y Judy?".-Pregunto.

Nick aplano las orejas, bajo la mirada con tristeza y luego miro a Judy.

Benjamín y Sam siguieron su mirada y vieron a Judy de rodillas en el borde de la viga y aunque lo está haciendo en silencio podían escuchar que está llorando.

Las orejas de ellos se irguieron de golpe al oír la sirena de la ambulancia.

"Bien".-Dijo Benjamín un tanto incómodo y cargo a Tina en sus brazos.-"Te vemos afuera, vámonos señor".-dijo.

Sam asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Benjamín, él sabe que Nick debe hablar con Judy, a solas.

Nick miro a Judy con tristeza, dolor y sus orejas aplanadas y empezó a caminar hacia ella.

Las lágrimas de Judy caían hacia el oscuro primer piso aun no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, acababa de matar a su propio padre.

"Judy".-Dijo Nick con voz dolorosa y melancólica, está detrás de Judy a medio metro de distancia.

Judy levanto sus orejas al oírlo y de repente, sin razón se enojó.

"Vete".-Dijo Judy con voz distante y llorosa.

"Pero Judy…".-Dijo Nick y toco su hombro.

"No me toques".-Dijo quitando su mano de su hombro abruptamente.

"Pero…".-Dijo Nick y volvió a tocar su hombro.

"¡QUE NO ME TOQUES!".-Dijo Judy furiosa dándose vuelta violentamente y quitando su pata de su hombro.

Nick se asustó y retrocedió un poco del susto pero recordó lo que tiene que hacer cuando una mujer dice eso.

"¡Estas sordo!, ¡ahora vet…".-No termino porque Nick sin aviso la abrazo.

Judy trataba de liberarse pero no pudo debido al buen agarre y las manos rápidas de Nick, al final se rindió, y empezó a llorar en sus hombros.

Estuvo 3 minutos enteros llorando, estaba tan triste y enojada al mismo que no lo importo cuando oyó que la ambulancia se fue con el ruido de su sirena alejándose cada vez más, Nick no dijo ni una palabra, él sabe que ella necesita desahogarse y la dejo llorar en sus hombros.

Cuando Judy termino ambos rompieron el abrazo, Nick la tomo de los hombros y la miro a los ojos.

"Judy, yo…".-No termino porque Judy lo interrumpió.

"Solo vámonos".-Dijo Judy triste y sin una sola pizca de ánimo con sus orejas bajadas y mirando el piso y empezó a caminar deprimida hacia la salida.

Nick la miro con dolor y condolencia en sus ojos aplanando las orejas, miro por un momento al oscuro fondo por donde cayó Bob y se fue de ahí, triste, y sin decir una sola palabra.

 **De regreso al presente.**

Judy y Nick seguían tomados de las patas, con fuerza, Judy tiene las orejas bajadas y los ojos vidriosos llenos de lágrimas con algunas de ellas resbalando por sus mejillas y Nick está mirando el piso con tristeza y sus orejas aplanadas.

Dos lágrimas de tristeza resbalaron por las mejillas de Daniel.

"Lo…Lo lamento".-Dijo Daniel con dolor y condolencia secándose las lágrimas con su antebrazo derecho.-"No tenía ni idea".-Dijo mientras hacía ademanes.

Nick y Judy no dijeron ni una palabra ni siquiera lo miraron, estaban mudos y tristes al recordar ese oscuro día.

"Oye y, ¿Qué le paso a tu Mama, Judy?".-Pregunto Daniel acomodándose los lentes y juntando las manos.

Judy y Nick ahora si lo miraron, Judy bajo la mirada al piso con absoluta tristeza y sumo pesar mientras bajaba las orejas y más lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

"La llevaron al hospital y fuimos con ella, pero…respiro ruidosamente por la nariz…El doctor que la atendió nos dijo que la bala destruyo casi por completo su hígado".-Dijon Judy llorando.

Daniel se sorprendió por eso.

"Dijo que la única forma de salvarla era haciéndole un trasplante, pero tenían que hacerlo mínimo en 3 días y encontrar un donante no es nada fácil. Yo estaba dispuesta incluso a hacerlo, pero…sus labios temblaron…No era el mismo tipo de sangre que ella y no pude hacer nada. Estuve con ella hasta el último momento, y murió en el hospital rodeada por mí, Nick, Zack, Julie, Mary y 20 de mis 275 hermanos y hermanas".-Dijo Judy descorazonada y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Nick inmediatamente se dio cuenta y la abrazo, Judy empezó a llorar en su pecho.

Daniel se sorprendió enormemente por lo último, nunca se imaginó que Judy tuviera una familia tan numerosa.

Judy se tranquilizó un poco y sin quitar su cabeza del pecho de Nick miro a Daniel y siguió contando.

"Después de su funeral, caí en una profunda depresión, me quedaba en cama y en mi habitación día y noche, no comí nada por días, explotaba sin razón e incluso llegue a planear miles de formas de como…Suicidarme".-Dijo Judy con tristeza.

Daniel, Sam y James se sorprendieron a tope por lo que dijo y se asustaron, Nick no, ahorita sabrán porque.

Judy miro a Nick a los ojos, levanto sus orejas, dibujo una tierna sonrisa en su rostro y lo miro con cariño.

"Pero, gracias a la terquedad, paciencia y bondad de este tierno zorrito…puso su pata en el pecho de Nick y empezó a acariciarlo…Pude superar mi depresión y a volver a hacer la misma".-Dijo mirando a Nick tiernamente y puso su otra pata en su mejilla.

Nick se puso rojo como un tomate de la vergüenza, aplano sus orejas y la miro con timidez.

Judy sonrió aún más, junto su mejilla contra la de él y empezó a acariciarlo. Nick se sorprendió pero rápidamente la miro con cariño y le regreso el afecto.

Daniel dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ese es el Nick que conozco".-Dijo y pudo ver que Nick se avergonzó más, pues su rubor aumento.

"Si, tienes razón Daniel".-Dijo Judy con poco de alegría, descanso su cabeza contra el pecho de Nick, cerro sus ojos, y con una sonrisa empezó a acariciarlo escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Nick la miro con ternura y una sonrisa, y empezó a acariciar su cabeza con su pata.

"Daniel".-Sam lo llamo y Daniel volteo a verlo.-"Quiero decirte que tienes razón".-Dijo sorprendiéndolo.-"Debemos evacuar Zootopia".-Dijo con determinación y cara decidida.

Daniel sonrió.

"Me alegra mucho oírlo, de verdad".-Dijo Daniel.

"Pero Daniel hay que ser realistas".-Dijo James entrando en la conversación haciendo que la sonrisa de Daniel desapareciera.-"Solo el 10 o 15% de los ciudadanos de Zootopia son policías, y aunque tuviéramos el personal para evacuarlos, no tenemos los suficientes vehículos, incluso con los de los ciudadanos nos llevaría días, incluso semanas para evacuarlos a todos".-Dijo.

Daniel se sorprendió miro al piso y empezó a pensar.

"¿Qué haremos Daniel?".-Pregunto Sam preocupado.

"Denme un minuto".-Dijo Daniel y volvió a pensar.

Después de casi un minuto la cara de Daniel se ilumino, se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea.

"Ya sé que hacer".-Exclamo Daniel feliz.

"¿Qué?".-Preguntaron todos de inmediato.

"Conozco 2…No, 3 animales y una persona que nos podrán ayudar".-Dijo Daniel.

Todos los animales antropomórficos intercambiaron miradas de confusión y voltearon a verlo.

"¿Quiénes?".-Pregunto confundidos al unísono.

Daniel simplemente dibujo una sonrisa confiada en su rostro como respuesta.

 **Explicaciones y aclaraciones.**

 **Los padres de Judy ya están confirmados por Disney y se ve que son muy buena gente, pero yo puse al padre de Judy como la mente maestra criminal porque el tema de que el jefe de policía lo es, ya está muy castado y además quise poner a alguien que nadie se esperaba ni imaginaba.**

 **Judy tiene la cantidad de hermanos y hermanas que puse, Disney lo confirmo ya, y solo pudieron ir 20 por que los demás viven en otra ciudad o muy lejos de ahí.**

 **Ninguno de los hermanos y hermanas de Judy tampoco eran compatibles con su madre, por si se lo preguntan.**

 **Quise que el caso de Judy tuviera un costo muy elevado para que ella se convirtiera tan famosa en Zootopia y el departamento de policía.**

 **Nicolas es el verdadero nombre de Nick, pero a él le gusta más que le digan Nick.**

 **Si quieren conocer las nuevas voces confirmadas de Zootopia vean este video: watch?v=r9Wp6Njj31w, les será muy útil.**

 **Pyro Phoenix bird me dijo por E-mail que él no encontró el link del tema de Trenton, si ustedes tienen el mismo problema aquí esta esté: watch?v=vYJFxOXoEeI &list=PLGwu-2gGHjQsBi4nk0uvv_O1gprXaA0yx.**

Eso es todo por esta ocasión. Dejen sus preguntas, dudas y reviews. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta, eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo y nos vemos la próxima.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pyro Phoenix Bird** : Nick y Judy actuaron así en el capítulo anterior porque desde que se conocieron han estado enamorados uno del otro, pero en esos tiempos Judy solo estaba un poco enamorada de Nick, pero cuando Nick la ayudo a superar su depresión los sentimientos de Judy hacia el crecieron radicalmente, y a ella le encanta recordar los buenos viejos tiempos, por eso se puso tan tierna y dulce con Nick. Lo de porque hice al padre de Judy un villano lo puse en aclaraciones y explicaciones. Tienes razón, en mi opinión Bogo también se merecía el final que le di. En este capítulo conocerás al amigo de Daniel.

 **Capítulo 11: El plan de evacuación.**

En el centro de Zootopia cerca de la calurosa plazo Sahara, Sully está maniobrando pero con los ojos pegados al piso con absoluta tristeza y arrastrando su cola por la arena que marca el límite e inicio de la plaza Sahara por la multitud de animales enfrente de él, se guía por los pies de los animales y tenía cuidado con las especies pequeñas ya no quiere levantar la vista y no le importa si pisan su frondosa cola, está demasiado triste y deprimido, ha estado evitando a Kate todo el día. Y ella lo ha estado siguiendo todo el día.

"Sully espera, ¡Sully!"-Dijo Kate maniobrando por la multitud y teniendo cuidado con las especies pequeñas mientras seguía a Sully para llegar a él.

Se estrelló contra un Camello.

"¡Oye!".-Exclamo molesto el Camello.

"Perdón".-Dijo Kate y volvió a seguir a Sully.

Sully seguía divagando con lágrimas de tristeza empezando a resbalar por sus mejillas peludas.

 _"¿Por qué, Kate?, ¿Por qué?, yo te amado desde que nos conocimos,_ _¡¿ y me cambias por ese humano al que apenas conociste?!, ¿Por qué me tuvo que ocurrir esto?".-_ Pensó Sully triste, enojado y llorando mientras caminaba.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que casi pisa la cola de un ratón pero ella alcanzo a quitarla a tiempo y lo miro con enojo.

Kate finalmente llego hasta Sully.

"Sully, ¿Por qué te…".-Iba a preguntar Kate poniéndose enfrente de él y dejo de hablar, levanto sus orejas de golpe puso cara de sorpresa al verlo llorar, jamás lo había visto llorar. Se preocupó.-"Sully, ¿Por qué lloras?".-Pregunto con preocupación y dulzura mientras lo tomaba de las patas.

"Por nada".-Contesto Sully cortante, distante y deprimido mirando al piso.

Intento irse, pero Kate lo tomo con fuerza de las patas y lo obligo a hacer contacto visual a sus ojos.

"¡No es cierto!".-Exclamo Kate enojada y molesta e inmediatamente se calmó.-"Te conozco. Tu muy rara vez te pones triste, es más, es la primera vez que te veo llorar, así que lo que te pasa o molesta es muy grave, por favor, dime".-Dijo con dulzura y preocupación.

" _Bueno…suspiro mentalmente…Si le digo, al menos sabrá lo que siento por ella".-_ Pensó Sully mientras miraba a otro lado y volvió a mirar a Kate.

Paralelamente mientras esto ocurría Daniel y sus amigos están buscando de manera un tanto desesperada a Kate y a Sully, por la multitud de animales de la plaza Sahara.

"Aun no entiendo porque necesitamos a Kate y a Sully".-Dijo Nick quien está sentado sobre los hombros de Daniel (Como un padre carga a su hijo) con su palma como visera de gorra para cubrirse de la luz solar, mientras forzaba la vista con sus orejas aplanadas y miraba el mar de cabezas y cuerpos animales buscando a los reporteros.

"Cuando los encontremos lo sabrás, ahora, sigue buscando".-Dijo Daniel.

Nick rodo los ojos, volvió a poner su pata como visera, forzó la vista y siguió buscando a Kate y a Sully con ella.

Daniel se dirigió al resto de sus amigos.

"Y ustedes, no se queden ahí parados, ayuden".-Dijo Daniel con seriedad.

"¡Sí!".-Contestaron con entusiasmo, al unísono y asintiendo con las cabezas los 3 animales policías.

Los 3 se separaron y empezaron a buscar entre la multitud. Judy daba saltos de 3 metros de altura con sus fuertes patas traseras mientras usaba su pata como visera y miraba por el mar de animales, james aprovechaba su estatura para mirar las caras y sobre los hombros de la multitud y también le preguntaba a los animales si los habían visto, pero ellos contestaban con un No o negaban con la cabeza, y Sam se escurría por los huecos de la multitud como serpiente y miraba las caras una por una.

" _Bueno, aquí voy".-_ Pensó Sully, se lamio los labios con nerviosismo y miro a Kate profundamente a los ojos.

"¿Tuvieron suerte?".-Pregunto Daniel a sus amigos.

"No".-Respondieron los 3 animales negando con la cabeza y jadeando un poco por el cansancio.

James volteo a su izquierda y vio algo que llamo su atención, forzó un poco la vista y vio a Kate y a Sully viéndose a los ojos uno al otro, tomados de las patas. Levanto sus orejas de golpe y su cara se ilumino.

"¡Ahí están!".-Exclamo James y los señalo.

Todos voltearon a donde señalo y vieron a Kate y a Sully, sus rostros también se iluminaron y los animales irguieron sus orejas.

"¡Kate, Sully!".-Dijeron los 5, Daniel bajo a Nick y corrió hacia ellos seguido detrás por sus amigos.

Daniel esta tan empeñado y decidido a llegar a ellos que le importaba un bledo si pisaba la cola o un animal pequeño, así que ellos tuvieron que evitarlo por sus vidas.

"¿Qué tienes, Sully?".-Volvió a preguntar Kate con dulzura y preocupación, dejo caer sus orejas.

Sully se puso nervioso y trago saliva.

"Kate, Yo…".-No termino la frase porque Daniel llego con ellos.

"¡Kate, Sully!".-Exclamo Daniel jadeando y sin aliento al lado de ellos.

Kate y Sully voltearon a verlo de inmediato, y cuando Kate lo vio irguió sus orejas por completo y su cara se ilumino de alegría.

"¡Daniel!".-Exclamo Kate con alegría, soltando las patas de Sully, corrió y salto hacia él y le dio un gran abrazo de oso en su abdomen, como un niño abrazando su muñeco de peluche.

Sully se enfureció al ver esto, frunció el ceño, mostro los dientes mientras gruñía primitivamente con furia, apretó los puños, bajo las orejas con furia y resistió el impulso de despedazarlo.

Daniel se dio cuenta y puso cara mixta de miedo y sorpresa, si ya de por si tiene que soportar el flechazo de Kate hacia él, ahora tiene que lidiar con los peligrosos celos de Sully.

Kate después de uno segundos abrio los ojos repentinamente al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, miro a Daniel a los ojos por unos momentos y se bajó de un salto.

"Perdón, perdón".-Dijo Kate mientras hacía gestos con las patas y se peinó una oreja con vergüenza..-"Me emocione".-Dijo mientras jugaba con sus talones con pena y vergüenza con sus patas juntas y sus dedos entrelazados, y con una tímida sonrisa.

"En que te basas".-Dijo Sully de manera antipática con el ceño fruncido cruzando los brazos tratando lo mejor posible de no despedazarlo.

"¡Sully!".-Exclamo Kate disparando su cabeza hacia él.

"Déjalo, déjalo Kate, ahora no es momento para esto. Tenemos un severo y grave problema y necesitamos de su ayuda".-Dijo Daniel.

Kate y Sully irguieron sus orejas de golpe y voltearon a verlo inmediatamente con cara de sorpresa y sus ojos brillando con preocupación.

"¿Por qué?, ¿Qué ocurre?".-Pregunto Sully inmediatamente con preocupación.

"Un terrorista humano extremadamente peligroso esta suelto por la ciudad".-Contesto Judy.

Kate y Sully bajaron sus orejas de golpe y pusieron cara de susto.

"Pero no se preocupen, Daniel tiene un plan".-Dijo Sam para tranquilizarlos.

"¡Sí!".-Dijo Kate de repente con energía y entusiasmo.-"Seguramente con tu fuerza, y destreza en el combate podrás vencerlo".-Dijo de manera un tanto hiperactiva, y alegre, terminando con sus patas detrás de su espalda y con una sonrisa.

Sully dejó escapar un gruñido primitivo enojado, cruzo los brazos y miro a otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo siento Kate, pero esta vez no podre ganarle".-Dijo Daniel bajando la mirada con tristeza.

Todos sus amigos (Kate y Sully también lo son) voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, con sus orejas erguidas y sus colas levantadas.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Y eso porque?!, si nos dijiste que ya lo has derrotado".-Dijo Nick sorprendido y asustado.

"Nick, ya les dije que siempre tuve refuerzos y aparte esas veces él no tenía algo, que ahora tiene".-Explico Daniel.

"¿Y, eso es?".-Pregunto Sam dándole indirecta para que lo dijera.

"Trenton…Domina el estado salvaje a la perfección, y puede entrar y salir de el a voluntad".-Respondió Daniel con seriedad y enojo pero con terror oculto en sus ojos.

Todos sus amigos se sorprendieron a tope, irguieron sus orejas y colas por completo y pusieron cara de susto (Kate y Sully saben del estado salvaje porque una vez hicieron un reportaje al respecto).

"Por eso necesitamos su ayuda, Kate y Sully".-Dijo Daniel viéndolos.

"¿Qué necesitas que hagamos?".-Preguntaron inmediatamente ambos al unísono con preocupación.

"Primero, Judy".-Dijo Daniel y ella volteo a verlo.-"Necesito que llames a Tony".-Dijo con seriedad.

"¿A Tony?, ¿para qué?".-Pregunto Judy extrañada y confundida.

"Lo necesito para que entremos en contacto con un amigo mío".-Respondió Daniel.

Judy asintió con la cabeza, saco su celular y empezó a marcarle a Tony.

"¿De qué amigo hablas Daniel?".-Pregunto James con curiosidad.

"Se llama Mario Alberto Gómez, es humano, igual que yo".-Respondió Daniel.

"¿Y el en que puede ayudarnos?".-Pregunto Sam confundido.

"Es un coronel en el ejercito de México, él es mi soldado amigo del que les platique, el único que sobrevivió conmigo las misiones para atrapar a Trenton, lo conozco, él es bondadoso, y talvez si lo convencemos pueda enviar tropas del ejército y vehículos para evacuar a todos de aquí".-Respondió Daniel.

"Eso sería genial, ojala tu plan funcione y lo convenzas".-Dijo Sam.

Daniel soltó un suspiro.

"Yo también lo espero".-Respondió.

 **En la sala de control.**

Tony está descansando con sus pies sobre el panel de control mientras degustaba de unos ruffles de queso con una Pepsi.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar, lo saco, vio quien es y contesto.

"Hola Judy, ¿Qué ocurre?".-Dijo Tony con la boca llena de ruffles.-"Si, estoy en la sala de control…Estoy comiendo ruffles…¡¿Qué?!, ¡Ay!, por favor Judy".-Dijo quejándose y suplicando.-" ¡Ach!, bien, espera".-Dijo fastidiado y rodando los ojos, se tragó los ruffles de triturados de su boca y dejo la bolsa en su panel.-"Ya, ¿Qué sucede?".-Pregunto cruzando el brazo derecho.-" ¡¿Qué?!, ¿pero cómo supist…¡Ay, pareces mi madre cuando era adolescente!... ¡Bueno!".-Dijo fastidiado y bajo los pies del panel.-"Ya, ¿ahora qué?".-Pregunto enojado.-"Aja…Aja... ¡Oh!, si, espera, no cuelgues".-Dijo, se detuvo el celular con su hombro y su mejilla y empezó a teclear en su panel.-"Dile a Daniel que necesito el correo electrónico o WhatsApp o Facebook de su amigo".

 **De regreso con Daniel.**

"Daniel".-Judy lo llamo y este volteo a verla.-"Tony necesita el correo electrónico de tu amigo o alguna de sus redes sociales".-Dijo con su celular en su pata.

"Ok. Ve diciéndole lo que yo te diga".-Dijo Daniel.

Judy asintió con la cabeza y puso su celular junto su oreja, Judy fue diciéndole a Tony alguno de los contactos electrónicos de Mario, y este tecleaba en su panel lo que Judy le dictaba.

 **En México.**

En un cuartel militar, en un garaje para aviones y vehículos militares, esta Mario reparando un FGM 148 Javelin (La bazuca más poderosa que existe hasta la fecha) con su celular a un lado de la mesa, con audífonos en sus oídos, y está tarareando y moviéndose a la par con la música que está escuchando , Mario mide 1 metro 78 centímetros, piel blanca, ojos cafés, cabello corto color negro, lo tiene peinado de puntas (Como Bart Simpson, no igual que él, es solo para que se den una idea) y lógicamente al ser soldado esta vestido con un uniforme militar. Es de físico delgado pero algo musculoso y tiene 19 años.

En ese momento otro soldado de mayor edad que el pero del mismo rango entro al garaje y se fue acercando a él.

"Me encanta el tono de tu piel".-Canto Mario en voz algo baja mientras se balanceaba a la par de su música (Su voz es la de Will Turner, de las películas de piratas del caribe).

"Mario".-Lo llamo el soldado mientras caminaba hacia el pero por sus audífonos y el volumen de su música, no lo escucho.

"Porque lo elegiste a el".-Volvió a cantar Mario.

"¡Mario!".-Lo volvió a llamar el soldado con más fuerza.

"Tú, me embarras miel".-Siguió cantando Mario.

"¡MARIO!".-Lo volvió a llamar el soldado, vio que Mario seguía sin escucharlo y se puso a tararear la canción.

Rodo los ojos mientras soltaba un que quejido de molestia y ladeaba la cabeza, vio una botella de aire comprimido en una mesa al lado de él, la tomo y con cara indiferente y relajada le roció aire comprimido en el cabello de la nuca.

Mario soltó un grito de susto y desesperación al sentir el aire comprimido, por instinto se alejó bruscamente, volteo a ver al soldado y cuando lo vio con un quejido de enojo y molestia se quitó los audífonos.

"¿Por qué esa reacción?".-Pregunto el soldado relajado e indiferentemente.

"¡CON UN INFIERNO, RYAN!, ¡CASI ME DA UN INFARTO!, ¡¿Qué HACES AQUÍ!?".-Pregunto Mario histérico.

Ryan aun relajado e indiferente se puso en postura de descanso.

"Vine por el Javelin, si es que ya lo reparaste".-Dijo con voz monótona.

Mario soltó un suspiro para relajarse.

"Ah, sí, ya casi termino, solo tengo que recuperar el detector de calor".-Dijo Mario y regreso al Javelin.

Ryan asintió con la cabeza y espero pacientemente a que terminara.

Mario con su tecno magia recupero el detector de calor del Javelin en solo 2 minutos, Mario es un experto en tecnología e informática por eso a él lo ponen a reparar armas modernas y contemporáneas pero eso no es lo único que lo hace indispensable para el cuartel y el ejército, él también es uno de los mejores peleadores de México, de hecho a ganado varias torneos de artes marciales.

"Aquí está".-Dijo Mario y le entrego el Javelin a Ryan con una sonrisa.

"Gracias".-Dijo Ryan y comprobó el Javelin.-"Bueno, mejor retiro".-Dijo e iba a irse.

"Ryan espera".-Lo llamo Mario y Ryan volteo a verlo.-"Que tal un chiste antes de que te vayas".-Dijo.

"Seguro a ver".-Dijo Ryan bajo el Javelin y lo uso para apoyarse.

"Ok".-Dijo Mario, froto sus manos y pensó en un chiste.-"Dime, ¿Qué es lo que hacen, los hombres de pie, las mujeres sentadas y los perros en tres patas".-Pregunto.

Ryan lo pensó por un tiempo y luego miro a Mario con cara de repugnacion y desagrado.

"¡No manches, Mario!".-Dijo Ryan molesto y enojado.-"Ahora si te pasaste condenado bigotón (Mario tiene bigote, a distancia no se nota, pero de cerca sí)".-Dijo Furioso.

Mario supo lo que él pensó.

"Manchado tú, por cochino y malpensado".-Dijo Mario y Ryan lo miro con cara de "¿What?".-"Lo que el hombre hace de pie, la mujer sentada y el perro en tres patas, es saludar".-Dijo Mario y levanto la pierna y el brazo derecho, y los hizo tomar forma de escuadra para simular que es un perro saludando.

Ryan puso cara de "Ah".

"Muy bueno, bueno, me tengo ir".-Dijo y empezó a irse.

"Adiós".-Dijo Mario despidiéndose con una mano, regreso a su mesa, tomo su celular, se puso sus audífonos, puso otra vez la canción, sonrió al oír la música, tomo un M16 con mirilla laser la cual se averió y empezó a repararlo.

Se detuvo de golpe al oír que su música se interrumpió muy momentáneamente por un ruido de su celular indicando que le llego un mensaje, puso cara de curiosidad, extrañes y confusión, pauso la música, y reviso su Facebook el cual olvido cerrar (Que bueno que no lo hizo) y leyó el mensaje que venía de un usuario desconocido para él, es Tony.

"¿Coronel Mario Alberto Gómez?".-Dice el mensaje de Tony.

Mario se confundió y extraño más, no conocía al usuario y se le hizo un poco sospechoso de supiera tanto sobre él, pero trato de no ser prejuicioso y le regreso el mensaje lo más amablemente posible.

"Sí. ¿Quién eres tú?".-Dice el mensaje que Mario envió.

Después de unos segundos recibió respuesta.

"Me llamo Tony Lestrack, le hablo por parte de su amigo, Daniel Ibáñez".-Dice el mensaje de Tony.

Mario se sorprendió por eso.

"Daniel".-Dijo con sorpresa y sin poder creerlo, salió de Facebook sin cerrarlo, entro a la aplicación de fotos de su celular, vio la memoria, con su dedo fue arrastrando foto tras foto hasta detenerse en una de él y Daniel.-"No me lo creo".-Dijo con los ojos abiertos, puso cara seria y frunció el ceño, regreso a Facebook.

"No te creo, pruébalo".-Dice el mensaje de Mario.

"¿Cómo?".-Respondió Tony.

"Si de verdad es el, dile que me envíes un mensaje con el algo que solo el, sabe de mi".-Respondió Mario y le envió el mensaje.

Espero unos segundos y le llego respuesta.

"Ammm….De acuerdo, uno minuto, por favor".-Dice el mensaje de Tony.

"Bueno".-Respondió Mario, lo envió y se sentó a esperar.

 **En Zootopia.**

Tony por teléfono, le dijo a Judy, lo que Mario pidió.

"Daniel, Tony dije que Mario quiere confirmar que enserio eres tú, y está pidiéndole a Tony que le envié un mensaje con algo que solo tú sabes de él".-Dijo Judy.

Daniel pensó por unos segundos y se le ocurrió algo perfecto para demostrar su identidad.

"¡Ya se!".-Dijo Daniel chasqueando los dedos.-"Dile a Tony que le diga, que es campeón de jabalina olímpica y que es cinta naranja en Lima lama".

Todos sus amigos se sorprendieron levantando sus orejas.

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto Judy sorprendida.

"Oh si, él fue mi entrenador cuando me enliste en el ejército".-Respondió Daniel con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **En México.**

Mario mientras esperaba miraba una foto de él y Daniel entrenando esgrima con espadas sin filo en su celular.

"No puedo creerlo. Si de verdad eres tú, hace mucho que no sé nada de ti mi amigo, Daniel, jamás olvidare el día en que te conocí".-Dijo Mario y empezó a recordar.

 **Hace años, 4 meses después de la muerte de Penélope.**

En cuartel militar donde esta Mario en el presente, dentro de uno de los garajes, hay una multitud de soldados en formación cero vitoreándole a alguien, ese alguien es Mario, todo el entorno alrededor de la multitud está a oscuras, su única fuente de iluminación, una lámpara colgante sobre sus cabezas que los está bañando. Dentro de la formación cero están Mario y un soldado con la guardia en alto y mirándose uno al otro sin siquiera pestañear, el soldado apenas puede mantenerse de pie, tiene la cara como si hubiera peleado contra un boxeador profesional y Mario esta ileso y confiado.

El soldado la lanzo un puñetazo, pero Mario lo desvió y repelió con su palma, le tomo la muñeca con la otra mano con fuerza, dio un paso hacia adelante y le dio un codazo justo en el esternón. El soldado se quedó sin aire y se puso su mano sobre su esternón, Mario aprovecho, corrió hacia él, le dio unas palmadas en sus orejas dejándolo aturdido y con sus oídos zumbando, le dio 2 derechazos, un izquierdazo, un uppercut, una patada de abanico con salto en la cara, tirando al soldado al piso como muñeco de trapo, noqueado.

Todos le vitorearon.

Mario soltó un suspiro y bajo la guardia, y 2 soldados se llevaron al que noqueo.

Cuando el vitoreó termino, Mario hablo.

"¡Vamos!, ¿hay alguien más que quiera pelear conmigo?".-Dijo Mario en voz alta y levanto los brazos.

Todos se callaron, este es el 4to soldado que Mario ha derrotado y ya nadie quiere enfrentarlo.

"¿Qué?, ¿no hay nadie?. Vamos, quien sea".-Dijo Mario con una sonrisa amistosa.

De repente se empezaron a escuchar murmureos en la multitud, Mario puso cara de curiosidad y confusión, volteo y vio a Daniel saliendo de la multitud con cara decidida y el ceño fruncido. Daniel se puso en medio de la zona cero y nunca dejo de ver a Mario con la expresión anterior.

"Ese es el nuevo".-Le susurro un soldado de la multitud a otro mientras señalaba disimuladamente a Daniel.

"Si, dicen que llego hace apenas 2 semanas, y que tiene "trato especial" por así decirlo".-Dijo susurrando el otro soldado.

"¿Cómo trato especial?".-Pregunto confundido y susurrando el soldado que comenzó la plática.

"Solo recibe entrenamiento, no colabora con las otras actividades del ejército, además tiene algunos problemas de salud que le impiden ciertos entrenamientos".-Respondió el soldado.

"Ah".-Dijo el soldado susurrando con voz de entender, miro a Daniel y puso cara de lamentación.-"Me hubiera gustado conocerlo".

"Y preguntarle si me heredaba su collar (El crucifico de Daniel)".-Comento el soldado y ambos rieron disimuladamente.

"Tu valentía me impresiona amigo".-Dijo Mario bajando los brazos.-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?".-Pregunto curioso y sonriente mientras caminaba un poco hacia Daniel.

"No soy tu amigo, y eso no te incumbe".-Dijo Daniel enojado.

Todos los soldados se sorprendieron por su actitud.

"Wow oye, que actitud la tuya".-Dijo Mario levantando las manos en defensa.

"¿Quieres hablar o pelear?".-Pregunto Daniel con la misma actitud mientras se quitaba los lentes y su crucifico (Él se los quita cuando pelea para que no le estorben o se rompan o se pierdan), se los daba al soldado réferi y se puso en guardia de boxeador.

Mario se detuvo.

"Lo intente".-Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, puso cara decidida y se puso en guardia de karate.

El soldado réferi se puso entre ambos y levanto el brazo.

"¿Listos?".-Pregunto el soldado y vio que Daniel y Mario asintieron con la cabeza.-" ¡Peleen!".-Exclamo bajando el brazo y rápidamente se quitó de en medio.

Mario y Daniel corrieron inmediatamente uno hacia el otro y se taclearon en el hombro, ambos gritaron de dolor mientras se ponían su mano en su hombro.

Los soldados exclamaron un "Uhhh" doloroso mientras hacían muecas de dolor.

Daniel y Mario se miraron uno al otro y corrieron nuevamente uno hacia el otro. Daniel le lanzo un puñetazo pero Mario lo repelió y desvió con su palma y le dio un golpe de palma de hierro en el radio. Daniel grito de dolor y se sujetó el brazo, Mario intento darle una patada de mariposa pero Daniel la esquivo agachándose, rápidamente corrió detrás de Mario, lo tomo de la cintura con fuerza y le hizo un suplex (Si no saben qué es eso vean este video: watch?v=wtXCK4wSPpc, solo que de espaldas en vez de frente), Mario se levantó quejándose de dolor, vio a Daniel correr hacia él, intento darle un derechazo pero Daniel lo esquivo agachándose, corrió detrás de él y lo abrazo atrapando sus brazos, Mario se dejó caer de sentón soltándose del agarre, tomo a Daniel de la cabeza, de un tirón lo tiro al piso como muñeco de trapo, aprovecho y le pateo la cara, Daniel se quejó de dolor, Mario de un salto de resorteo (Si no saben qué es eso vean este video: watch?v=NSkF56CyYGE en el segundo 26) se puso de pie y le dio una patada con el empeine en la cara dejándolo aparentemente noqueado.

Todos le vitorearon.

"lo admito…Fuiste muy buen rival…Pero perdiste".-Dijo Mario mientras jadeaba un poco.

De repente abrio los ojos con sorpresa y los soldados quedaron mudos al ver que Daniel se puso de pie con algo de esfuerzo y volvió a tomar guardia.

"Continúen".-Dijo el soldado réferi.

Mario volvió a ponerse serio. Daniel corrió hacia el gritando, intento darle 2 patadas chinas a la cara en un salto, pero Mario bloqueo la primera y la segunda la esquivo. Intento darle un puñetazo en la cara pero Daniel repelió y desvió el golpe igual que lo hace el e intento regresarle el golpe con la otra mano, Mario se cubrió la cara con su otra mano, atrapo el puno de Daniel y le dio un codazo en el pecho con el otro brazo.

Daniel se quejó de dolor pero vio que Mario iba a atacarlo e hizo una rodada esquivándolo. Mario lo miro, corrió hacia el e intento darle una patada en la cara pero Daniel se cubrió con los brazos. Daniel soltó un siseo de dolor mientras rápidamente se ponía de pie, Mario intento darle una patada de mariposa pero Daniel se volvió a cubrir. Mario empezó a darle todo tipo de patadas mientras Daniel se cubría y se quejaba de dolor, después de un tiempo Daniel ya estaba harto de tanta patada y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, se agacho esquivando una patada, corrió hacia él y le dio un codazo justo en el hígado (Este: watch?v=hDNy7jqAjJ4 en el minuto 3:15).

Mario bajo su guardia de inmediato y soltó un grito de dolor mientras se tocaba el hígado, Daniel aprovecho, dio un salto y le asesto un poderoso derechazo de altura en la cara.

Mario soltó un siseo de dolor mientras se tocaba la mejilla, vio a Daniel corriendo hacía el, Daniel intento asestarle una patada circular pero detuvo el pie con su mano y con el otro brazo le dio un codazo en la pierna, Daniel grito de dolor mientras se sujetaba la pierna aun detenida por Mario, Mario aprovecho e hizo rápidamente un barrido de pierna tirando a Daniel, Daniel cayó sobre su omóplato y grito de dolor. Se puso de pie, error, Mario se le acerco, le dio un derechazo, un izquierdazo, otro derechazo y 2 codazos, todo eso rápido y en el esternón, Daniel grito de dolor mientras se tocaba el pecho, Mario aprovecho y le dio una patada en el estómago y dejándolo sin aire, aprovecho, tomo su cabeza con sus manos, le dio un rodillazo en el rostro, una patada en la entrepierna, haciendo que se encorvara de dolor y una patada en la oreja tirándolo al piso adolorido.

Todos le vitorearon.

Daniel tirado en el piso, vio que gotas de sangre cayeron al piso, puso su mano en su nariz, se la vio y vio que esta manchada de sangre, está sangrando por la nariz.

"¡Vamos de pie!".-Demando el soldado réferi.-"La pelea no termina hasta que uno este noqueado o inconsciente".-Dijo.

"Es lo mismo, sabes".-Dijo Daniel adolorido en el piso.

"Me importa un bledo, ahora de pie".-Dijo el réferi.

"No puedo".-Dijo Daniel poniéndose su mano en su nariz sangrante.

"Nada de "no puedo", ¡de pie!".-Demando el réferi.

"Que no puedo".-Dijo Daniel apoyando una rodilla al piso.

Mario puso cara de sorpresa y espanto al ver que cuando Daniel puso una rodilla en tierra un chorreo sangre de su nariz, y el, al ser muy bueno en Lima lama conoce muy bien los límites del cuerpo humano, y eso si es muy peligroso.

"Soldado".-Mario lo llamo y el réferi volteo a verlo.-"Creo que está diciendo la verdad, aquí dejémosle".-Dijo un tanto preocupado.

"Mario, sé que eres mi superior, pero no puedo hacerlo esta vez, esto es entrenamiento y tengo que fortalecer la debilidad".-Dijo el réferi. De repente puso cara de buena idea y sonrió con malicia.

Mario se dio cuenta y se preocupó.

"Espera, "no puedo", donde he oído eso antes".-Dijo el réferi rascándose la barbilla y luego chasqueo los dedos.-"A si, ya sé quién eres tú, eres el nuevo ¿verdad?, el llego hace 2 semanas, nadie sabe tu nombre, y se porque estás aquí".-Dijo.

Todos, incluso Daniel, voltearon a verlo con sorpresa y curiosidad, los soldados empezaron a murmurar.

"Quieres atrapar a ese famoso terrorista llamado Trenton, y también sé que el asesino brutalmente a tu noviecita".-Dijo.-"Buju, se murió mi novia".-Se burló.

Todos los soldados soltaron un Uuhhh de burla mientras algunos se burlaban con las manos, y Daniel abrio los ojos de golpe e inmediatamente se enfureció, nadie, ni siquiera su familia, toca ese tema debido a la traumático que fue para Daniel y eso lo hace explotar como nadie tiene idea, en pocas palabras, el soldado no debió haber dicho eso, Daniel frunció el ceño, apretó los dientes y los mostro mientras gruñía, y en sus ojos Mario vio una furia asesina que lo hizo temblar internamente.

"Soldado".-Dijo.

"Buju".-Se siguió burlando el réferi.

Daniel empezó a ponerse de pie, Mario vio sus intenciones.

"Soldado ya fue suficiente".-Ordeno Mario.

"Ay, por favor, señor, ¿Qué puede hacer?".-Dijo el réferi en medio burla mientras veía a Mario.-"Va a acusarme con…".-Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Daniel pero no termino la frase por que Daniel le dio una patada china a la cara que lo tiro al piso y saco volando uno de sus dientes.

Todos los soldados jadearon del asombro y la sorpresa y Mario abrio los ojos.

El soldado se quedó quejándose del dolor con su nariz sangrando en el piso por unos segundos, torpemente se puso de pie pero tan pronto lo hizo Daniel se lanzó embravecido, le dio una patada de suela en la cara, tirándolo nuevamente al piso con la suela de su bota marcada en la cara, el soldado se quedó quejándose, Daniel lo tomo de su sudadera obligándolo a ponerse de pie y empezó a darle todo tipo de golpes.

Mario decidió intervenir y corrió hacia a ellos.

"¡Alto, fue suficiente!".-Dijo Mario mientras tomaba a Daniel de los hombros e intentaba alejarlo.

Daniel violentamente se quitó las manos de Mario de sus hombros, volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido y en menos de un parpadeo le asesto una patada de mariposa en la cara, haciendo que Mario hiciera un giro de torniquete (Eso es, que haces giros en el aire como si atornillaran un tornillo) y cayera al piso como muñeco de trapo adolorido.

Mario se quejó por un momento del dolor y de repente abrio los ojos sorprendido por la velocidad y fuerza con la que Daniel lo golpeo, volteo a verlo y vio que aún seguía golpeándole al soldado como si fuera saco de box.

Todos los soldados ya estaban asustados por el salvajismo y ferocidad con la que Daniel está golpeando al soldado.

Mario volvió a ponerse de pie y trato de apartar de nuevo a Daniel pero lo único que consiguió, fue un derechazo de Daniel a su mejilla que lo mando volando a un metro de distancia y cayó sobre su coxis, cosa que le dolió y se empezó a sobar.

El soldado torpe, débil e inútilmente intento asestarle un puñetazo a Daniel en la cara pero Daniel detuvo el golpe con su palma, lo tomo de la muñeca con su otra mano y le empezó a torcer el brazo haciendo que el soldado se encorvara de dolor.

"¡AAAAHHHH!, POR FAVOR PIEDAD, ME DUELE ME DUELE ME DUELE".-Suplico el soldado, está sufriendo tanto que incluso está llorando de dolor.

"Eso debiste pensarlo antes…De insultar la memoria de Penélope".-Dijo Daniel gruñéndole y aprovechando la posición en la que lo tiene, de un codazo, le rompió el brazo.

El soldado grito de dolor y todos los demás ya asustados empezaron a irse corriendo de ahí, Mario abrio los ojos del susto.

"Suficiente".-Dijo Mario, rápidamente su puso de pie, corrió hacia Daniel y aprovechando que le está dando la espalda, le dio unas patadas de canguro en la nuca.

Todo se puso oscuro, lo noqueo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **1 hora después.**

Daniel empezó a despertar quejándose del dolor, su cuello lo está matando y no es para menos después de las tremendas patadas de Mario, miro al techo y vio que claramente ya no está donde peleo con Mario y el soldado.

"Tómatelo con calma".-Dijo alguien a su derecha, Daniel lenta y muy dolorosamente giro su cabeza hacia la voz y vio a Mario sentado al lado de el en una silla, con rostro serio ahora tiene parches en sus mejillas debido a que los golpes que Daniel le dio cuando estaba embravecido, le dejaron cortadas.

"¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde estoy?".-Pregunto Daniel sin molestarse a ver alrededor porque sabía que le dolería mientras se sobaba el cuello con la esperanza de que el dolor disminuyera.

"Yo…Tuve que noquearte, estabas como una fiera, sino lo hubiera hecho, hubieras matado a Ryder (Se pronuncia Raider)".-Contesto Mario lo primero con pena y el resto serio.

"El tomo su decisión".-Dijo Daniel mientras se acomodaba y levantaba el torso quejándose un poco del dolor.-"No debió insultar la memoria de mi novia".-Dijo un tanto enojado y con odio.

"Aun así no debiste haber hecho eso".-Dijo Mario, bajo la mirada por un momento y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.-"Odio ser el mensajero de malas noticias pero…Después de lo que le hiciste a Ryder, es probable que te vayan sacar del ejército".-Dijo con pesar y un poco de tristeza.

Daniel se sorprendió.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿Cuándo?".-Pregunto Daniel preocupado.

"Dicen que cuando tus heridas ya estén sanas lo sabremos".-Respondió Mario.

Daniel se recargo en su cama por la sorpresa.

"Oye, creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo y no nos presentamos adecuadamente".-Dijo Mario y le ofreció la mano.-"Mario Alberto Gómez, puedes llamarme Mario u Alberto, como quieras".-Dijo.

Daniel lo miro serio y enojado, cruzo los brazos y lo dejo colgado.

Mario miro su propia mano por momento, suspiro y la dejo caer.

"Sinceramente no sé porque te comportas así con alguien que quiere ser amistoso".-Dijo Mario un poco enojado mientras cruzaba sus brazos, se recargaba en su silla, ponía su pierna izquierda sobre la derecha y miraba a otro lado.

"¡Cállate!".-Le grito Daniel haciendo que Mario dispara su cabeza hacia el con cara de sorprendido.-" ¡Tu no me entiendes, nadie puede!".-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Oye enserio que actitud, ni siguiera el resto de los soldados es así, ¿de verdad no hay nada que se te haga simpático?".-Dijo Mario e hizo una cara muy cómica (La de este video: watch?v=8SttFh0Zb3w en el minuto 3:13).

Daniel se le quedo viendo completamente serio, molesto y con el ceño un poco fruncido.

"Uy, qué cara".-Dijo Mario deshaciendo su cara.-" ¿Qué te ocurrió para que te volvieras una persona tan amargada y seria?".-Pregunto curioso y un poco preocupado.

"¿Enserio quieres saber?".-Pregunto Daniel.

Mario asintió con la cabeza mientras hacia un sonido de contestación.

"Bueno. Te diré".-Dijo Daniel poniéndose melancólico y soltó un suspiro.-"Lo que Ryder dijo es cierto, un terrorista mato a mi novia".-Contesto.

Mario suspiro con sorpresa.

"Así es, un terrorista".-Dijo Daniel asintiendo con la cabeza, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, y se acomodó en su cama.-"Iba camino a su casa, ese día era muy importante para ambos, íbamos a ir a nuestra primer cita".-Suspiro.-"En fin, llegue a su casa, planeaba darle un hermoso collar, este".-Dijo y saco el collar.

"¿Puedo?".-Pregunto Mario extendiendo el brazo con cara de sorpresa.

Daniel lo pensó por unos momentos y le arrimo el collar.

"Vaya, es hermoso".-Dijo Mario admirando el collar en sus manos.

"Gracias. Continuando, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta pero en ese instante escuche un grito proviniendo del interior, golpeaba la puerta con desesperación esperando que alguien abriera, no ocurrió, entre a patadas al lugar".-Empezó a llorar.-"Adentro vi las escenas más horribles y abominables que han visto mis ojos, los padres de Penélope, mi novia, muertos, en la sala, parecían haber sido presas de un león, pero lo peor fue…Lo siguiente. Escuche otro grito, de Penélope, llegue corriendo a su cuarto y vi…Lo más atroz que han visto mis ojos, Trenton estaba ahí deteniéndola con un brazo y con cuchillo en su mano, le mordió el cuello, como seguramente sabes logre atraparlo, pero…Penélope no sobrevivió. Nunca pude vengarla, el rostro de ese sujeto quedo grabado en mi cabeza, esos quemantes y penetrantes ojos y su voz basílica y aterradora".-Dijo con voz sollozante, lo último furioso y soltó un suspiro pesado.-"Después me entere que escapo sin dejar rastro".-Termino.

"¡Con razón odias a las personas, si una matara a mi amada de esa manera yo también odiaría a la gente¡".-Dijo Mario llorando sin consuelo.

"No digas babosadas, yo no odio a la gente".-Dijo Daniel.

"¡Si, la odias!".-Exclamo Mario llorando.

"Que no".-Contesto Daniel.

"¡Si, es cierto!, sino no hubieras dejado a Ryder como lo dejaste".-Dijo Mario y le lanzo el collar al regazo.

Daniel puso los ojos.

"Bueno, espero me perdones por dejarlo así".-Dijo Daniel para que dejara de llorar.

Miro lo miro sorprendido.

"¿Lo dices enserio?".-Pregunto Mario sorprendido y un poco eufórico.

Daniel volvió a poner los ojos.

"Si, lo digo enserio".-Respondió Daniel.

"Te acepto la disculpa, vengan esos 5".-Dijo Mario con entusiasmo y le ofreció la mano pero Daniel lo volvió a dejar colgado.

Su alegría y entusiasmo desaparecieron y bajo la mano. De repente se sorprendió e ilumino.

"Espera".-Dijo Mario haciendo que Daniel lo mirara con el rabillo de los ojos (Ya que si movía la cabeza le dolería el cuello).-"¿Dijiste que ese hombre mordió a tu novia?".-Pregunto.

Daniel asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Era alto, con cabello lacio y corto, pintado en algunos cabellos de rubio, de buen físico y ojos cafés?".-Pregunto Mario y Daniel volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

Mario se puso de pie un poco boquiabierto, fue un casillero, lo abrio, saco algo de este, lo cerro y regreso a Daniel.

"¿Se parecía a, el?".-Pregunto Mario mostrándole un anuario de del cuartel (Como lo hacen las escuelas en EU) y señalo una foto de Trenton.

Daniel se sorprendió y también quedo ligeramente boquiabierto.

"No, no se parecía, es el".-Respondió Daniel sorprendido.

"¡Él es mi enemigo mortal, la cruz de mi existencia!".-Exclamo Mario furico y señalando con odio la foto de Trenton.

"¡¿De ti también?!".-Pregunto Daniel sorprendido.

"Oh si".-Contesto Mario con voz tétrica y rencorosa asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Y eso?".-Pregunto Daniel curioso y sorprendido.

Ahora Mario fue el que se puso triste y melancólico, bajo la mirada y se dejó caer de sentón en su silla soltando un suspiro pesado y miro a Daniel.

"Él fue soldado en esta base por tiempo".-Respondió Mario sorprendiendo a Daniel y continuo.-"Yo tenía 10 años. Mi abuelo era general de esta base en aquel entonces, desde niño me contaba sus anécdotas e historias de la guerra, eran increíbles e impresionantes, un día me trajo aquí, a esta base, para que la viera y lo viera trabajar. Ya en la tarde fuimos al comedor a comer, mientras comía una de los soldados enloqueció de la ira y empezó a agredir al otro, mi abuelo me dijo que no me levantara que él se haría cargo, se levantó, fue hacia el soldado y gritándole le ordeno que se tranquilizara, se sentara y después de comer hablarían seriamente…las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos…Jamás olvidare lo que paso después, me traume horriblemente".-Dijo empezando a sollozar entristeciendo a Daniel.-"El soldado se le quedo viendo fijamente por unos segundos, de repente sin aviso, tomo su charola, le pego a mi abuelo en el rostro y se le abalanzo como si fuera un animal, lo arranaba y golpeaba salvajemente, corrí hacia él y le roge llorando que se detuviera…Me lleve un recuerdo permanente".-Dijo mientras lloraba.

Le mostro su cuello y Daniel se espantó y horrorizo al ver en su cuello cicatrices de marcas de dientes.

"Me tomo del brazo bruscamente, me jalo y me mordió el cuello, mi abuelo logro salvarme…Pero eso le costó la vida…Los soldados intentaron detener y arrestar a Trenton pero el parecía tener la fuerza de un gorila, un oso y un león, todas combinadas, se escapó, y mi abuelo murió ante mis ojos. Lo último que me dijo fue "Mario…Recuerda que alguien débil…entiende mucho mejor el poder…que alguien que nunca fue débil", entendí lo que quiso decir, a pesar que tenía almacenado en mi mente un recuerdo terriblemente traumante, viví mi infancia con plenitud y cuando cumplí los 16 me enliste aquí. Le jure y prometí a mi abuelo con el corazón, que no descansaría hasta ver a ese sujeto tras las rejas".-Dijo Mario, lo último con odio y furia, se puso triste de nuevo, bajo la mirada y se recargo en su silla.

Daniel estaba sorprendido y boquiabierto, el pasado de Mario es tan trágico como el de él.

"Mi más sentido pésame".-Dijo Daniel y con dolor y condolencia.-"No tenía ni idea".

"Tranquilo, se siente bien desahogarse con alguien".-Dijo Mario secándose las lágrimas y esbozando una sonrisa.

Daniel sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Bueno…Aun no me has dicho tu nombre".-Dijo Mario.

"Tu aun no me has dicho lo que quiero saber".-Dijo Daniel cruzando los brazos.

"¿Y eso es?".-Pregunto Mario dando una indirecta de que lo dijera ya en todo el rato que llevan platicando no había dicho nada de eso.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?".-Pregunto Daniel serio.

"Bueno, mira, vi lo que hiciste haya y déjame decirte que tienes mucho talento, pero aun tienes mucho que aprender, quédate conmigo y te ensenare un par de cosas".-Dijo Mario.

"Eh…No lo sé, tendría que pensarlo".-Dijo Daniel recargándose en su cama.

"Si".-Dijo Mario con tono algo pesimista y asintiendo con la cabeza.-"A ver, que dices si lo intentamos otra vez, mis amigos me llaman Mario".-Dijo le volvió a ofrecer la mano.

Daniel hizo un sonido de alegría y sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"Ibáñez, Daniel Ibáñez".-Dijo Daniel con una sonrisa y estrecharon las manos.

"Daniel ¿Eh?".-Dijo Mario.

Daniel asintió con la cabeza y dejaron de estrecharse las manos.

"Veo un futuro provisiono mi amigo, muy muy provisiono".-Dijo Mario y ambos se quedaron hablando.

 **De regreso al presente.**

Mario salió de sus recuerdos al escuchar que le llego un mensaje, salió de la memoria de su celular, vio su Facebook y leyó el mensaje de Tony.

"Daniel dice, eres cinta naranja en Lima lama y fuiste campeón de jabalina en México".-Dice el mensaje de Tony.

"Si, ¡Sí!".-Exclamo Mario y dio un salto lanzando un puno al aire.-"No cabe duda es Daniel, Ok, concéntrate Mario, concéntrate".-Se dijo a si mismo y fue al celular.

 **En Zootopia.**

Tony recibió y leyó el mensaje.

"Ok, te creo, ¿Qué es lo que Daniel quiere que haga?".-Dice el mensaje de Mario.

Tony le dijo por celular a Judy lo que pidió y Judy le dijo a Daniel.

"Ok, esto es lo que haremos. Sully, Kate, quiero que reporten y filmen a mí y todo esto que esta alrededor, y quiero que Tony y Mario juntos, con su tecno magia, interfieran en todas las señales de los medios de comunicación para poder transmitir esto".-Explico Daniel.

Judy abrio los ojos e irguió sus orejas con sorpresa y se le acerco.

"Espera Daniel, ¿estás diciendo que quieres mostrarle Zootopia a los humanos?".-Pregunto Judy impactada y todos voltearon a verlo también impactados y sorprendidos.

"Si, a todos".-Respondió Daniel con seriedad.-"Los humanos son poderosos y cuentan con recursos que podrán ayudarnos a evacuar a todos de aquí".-Dijo.

"¡¿Daniel estás loco?!".-Pregunto Sam estupefacto.-"Daniel mira, hay una razón por la que nos hemos ocultado de los humanos por décadas, hemos visto su talento para la guerra y las armas, y ellos se dejan llevar por el salvajismo, si nos descubrimos al mundo, vamos a acabar o muertos, o disecados o usados para experimentos".-Dijo Sam enojado y serio.

"Si, yo sé que así son por lo general, es nuestra naturaleza, pero Sam no todos somos crueles y malvados como Trenton, ellos hacen eso por miedo a lo que desconocen y no saben cómo actuar y que pensar, por eso llame a Mario, debido a su rango en la milicia, él tiene mucho poder e influencia con personas poderosas, el podrá protegerlos de malas manos. Y, si les demostramos que Trenton está aquí, no dudaran en ayudarnos, ya que él es buscado por todo el mundo, no solo por occidente".-Respondió Daniel.

Eso dejo a Sam con mucho en que pensar.

"Señor".-Lo llamo James y Sam volteo a verlo.-"Con todo respeto, Daniel tiene razón".-Dijo, sorprendiendo no solo a su superior si no a los demás.

Sam iba a protestar pero James se le adelanto.

"Señor".-Dijo James mientras hacia un gesto con la pata.-"Es la única solución, hay más de 2 millones de vidas en esta ciudad, no tenemos suficientes armas, ni suficientes vehículos, ni suficientes oficiales. Señor por favor, es…La…Única…Solución, ¿Si todas estas almas se las lleva Trenton podrá con esa carga? ".-Dijo James con firmeza.

Eso dejo a Sam con mucho en que pensar, bajo la mirada y después de unos segundos de meditar, volteo a mirar a Daniel.

"Bien".-Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y mirada seria.

Todos y sorprendieron y Sully, Kate, Nick y Judy sonrieron enormemente con la boca abierta. Nick y Sully están tan alegres que están meneando sus colas.

"Hagan lo que deben hacer".-Dijo Sam y los dejo hacer lo suyo.

"De acuerdo ya saben que hacer".-Dijo Daniel y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Tony le envió un mensaje a Mario diciendo lo que planeaban, Mario puso cara de extrañes y confusión.

"¿Qué jaque las señales de comunicación?".-Se dijo Mario a si mismo confundido.-"¿Para qué?".-Pregunto y le envió un mensaje a Tony diciendo exactamente lo que se dijo a sí mismo.

Tony le dijo a Judy por teléfono.

"Daniel, Mario quiere saber porque tiene que jaquear las señales comunicativas".-Dijo Judy.

"¡Ach!".-Se quejó Daniel con fastidio e hizo un Facepalm.-"Esto de estar hablando por mensajes y teléfono es muy tedioso, complejo y complicado. Dile a Tony que Mario me dé su número de teléfono, nunca se lo pedí".-Dijo Daniel.

"¿Por qué Daniel?".-Pregunto Nick con curiosidad.

"Se me olvidaba".-Dijo Daniel inocentemente mientras se encogía de hombros.-"Estábamos tan ocupados entrenando o charlando que siempre se me olvidaba".-Explico.

Judy le dijo a Tony y este a Mario. Mario le envió su número telefónico a Tony, Judy se lo dijo a Daniel y le marco.

El teléfono de Mario sonó y contesto.

"Hola, ¿hablo con el amigo del alma que se fue tan rápido como la velocidad de la luz?".-Pregunto Mario a su teléfono un poco molesto y enojado.

"Mario escucha, sé que estás enojado porque me fui de manera tan repentina y esporádica, pero por favor, enserio te necesitamos".-Dijo Daniel.

"¿Por qué?, ¿Qué ocurre?".-Pregunto Mario.

Daniel soltó un suspiro desesperado, miro a sus amigos por un momento y regreso al teléfono.

"Si te dijera toda la verdad me tomarías como loco, lo único que puedo decirte es que tiene que ver con Trenton".-Respondió Daniel con seriedad.

"¡Trenton!".-Dijo Mario sorprendido.-"¿lo encontraste Daniel?, oye espera, ¿Dónde estás?, ni siquiera tu ubico con mi GPS".-Dijo Mario sorprendido y curioso.

"Ya te dije que no puedo decirte".-Respondió Daniel.

"Inténtalo".-Dijo Mario.

"Ach, bien. No creerás esto, pero estoy en un lugar llamado Zootopia, se encuentra en una zona oculta de del parque Huson-Matisse, en Michigan, donde todos sus habitantes son animales antropomórficos que hablan y actúan como humanos, y esos animales están siendo aterrados y asechados por Trenton".-Explico Daniel.

Mientras tanto Mario del otro lado de la línea, esta con cara de "No manches guey, ¿enserio?".

"Ok…".-Dijo Mario sin saber que decir y con incomodidad.-"Daniel, escucha, lo Trenton te lo creo, pero, ¿animales antropomórficos, y que hablan?, ¿Enserio?".-Dijo con una sonrisa como queriendo reír y no creyéndole.

Daniel puso los ojos mientras soltaba un quejido de molestia e hizo un Facepalm.

"¡Ves!, que te dije, me tomaste como loco".-Dijo Daniel molesto, irritado y enojado.

"Lo siento amigo, pero tienes razón, eso sí suena muy descabellado".-Dijo empezando a perderle importancia con su celular entre su mejilla y hombro con cara de "Neh" y empezó a reparar un AK47.

"¡AY!".-Se quejó y frustro Daniel molesto y enojado.-"Si tan solo tu…".-Dijo pero se detuvo en seco cuando le llego una idea.-" Espera, ¡Eso es!".-Exclamo feliz y emocionado.

Mario puso cara de intriga al oírlo así.

"¿A qué te refieres con "eso es"?".-Pregunto Mario lleno de curiosidad, dejando la AK, y puso una mano en su cintura.

"Mario, escucha, voy a colgar, pero te volveré a llamar, esta vez por video llamada, no te despegues de tu celular".-Dijo Daniel inspirado e iluminado.

"Eh…Claro".-Respondió Mario.

"Gracias, adiós".-Dijo Daniel, sin decir más colgó y empezó a llamarlo esta vez por video llamada.

"Daniel, ¿Qué te traes?".-Pregunto Judy llena de curiosidad y con sus orejas levemente inclinadas hacia adelante.

"Mario es una persona lógica y racional, el solo cree en lo que puede ver o tocar. Es como el apóstol Thomas en la biblia, si no me cree, tendré que mostrarle".-Respondió Daniel y regreso su atención a seguir marcándole a Mario.

Mario escucho su celular de nuevo, vio que es Daniel de nuevo como dijo, suspiro con algo de frustración, saco su cantimplora de su cinturón, la destapo, tomo el teléfono y contesto.

" _Hola Mario_ ".-Dijo Daniel por su pantalla con una sonrisa.

"Hola Daniel, oye no has cambiado nada desde la última vez que nos vimos amigo".-Dijo Mario y tomo un sorbo de agua de su cantimplora.

" _Igualmente amigo".-_ Contesto Daniel por la pantalla.-" _Oye, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de los animales antropomórficos?".-_ Pregunto.

"Como voy a olvidarlo, me lo dijiste hace apenas 5 minutos".-Respondió Mario confundido y volvió a tomar de su cantimplora.

" _Pues, mira".-_ Dijo Daniel y le mostro con la cámara del celular a sus amigos.

" _Hola coronel Mario".-_ Lo saludo Judy amablemente sonriendo y saludando con la pata.

Mario puso cara de completa sorpresa y dejo de tragar el agua, empezaba a resbalar por su barbilla.

La cámara del celular regreso al rostro de Daniel.

"¿ _No convencido?, entonces mira".-_ Dijo Daniel y con la cámara le mostro a los animales caminando por la plaza Sahara y los edificios del fondo.

Eso fue todo, Mario estaba tan sorprendido que hizo el típico escupitazo, se empezó a tambalear hacia atrás por el impacto de la noticia, se dejó caer de rodillas apoyando su antebrazo en una mesa y se puso la otra mano en el cuello mientras tocia violentamente, pues casi se ahoga.

La cámara mostro de nuevo a Daniel.

"¿ _Convencido?".-_ Pregunto Daniel con una sonrisa confiada pero puso cara de preocupación al no ver a Mario del otro lado de la línea.-" _Oye Mario, ¿estás bien amigo?".-_ Pregunto preocupado.

Mario se recuperó del casi ahogamiento y regreso al celular en la mesa.

"Si, si estoy bien".-Respondió Mario recuperando el aliento y la voz.-"Esta bien ya, te creo. ¿Para qué quieres que jaque las señales de todos los medios electrónicos de comunicación?".-Pregunto recuperando poco a poco la voz.

" _Zootopia ha estado oculta de las civilizaciones humanas por décadas, y con Trenton aquí es un peligro para estos mamíferos, tenemos que evacuarlos, pero Zootopia no cuenta con los vehículos y el personal para hacerlo, por eso necesitamos la ayuda de la milicia y armada humana, pero como paso contigo no nos creerán, así que tendremos que mostrársela a todos_ ".- Respondió Daniel.

" _Ah, ya entiendo, un impacto universal, esa es una brillante idea, Daniel_ ".-Dijo Mario por la pantalla del celular de Daniel terminando con una sonrisa.

Judy troto hasta de Daniel, dio un salto y se quedó colgada del brazo de Daniel.

"Daniel, estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso".-Dijo Judy seria pero preocupada en el fondo.

" _Oye Daniel, ¿ella es amiga tuya?".-_ Pregunto Mario por la pantalla.

"Si".-Respondió Daniel asintiendo con la cabeza.

" _Es linda".-_ Comento Mario mientras veía a Judy.

Judy se sonrojo.

"Vaya, gracias coronel".-Dijo Judy con pena y vergüenza pero alagada.

"¿ _Me la presentas?".-_ Pregunto Mario (No sean malpensados. No es el "me la presentas" para ligarla, solo quiere conocerla).

"Ahora no Mario, Judy tiene razón, esto es demasiado serio para estar desperdiciando más el tiempo, así que, ¿nos ayudaras?".-Respondió Daniel.

" _Claro que sí, lo que sea por mi ADA".-_ Contesto Mario, hizo un saludo militar y finalizo la llamada.

"¿ADA?".-Pregunto Judy confundida y viendo a Daniel.

"Significa, amigo del alma".-Respondió Daniel con una sonrisa.

"Oh".-Dijo Judy mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Daniel estaba ejecutando su Plan, Trenton se encontraba justo afuera de los muros de Zootopia, delante de él, el único obstáculo que se interpone entre él y Tundratown, la pared del muro de Zootopia. Ya no está camuflado y está limpio, ya ese camuflaje no le serviría en la ciudad y la sangre en su cuerpo y ropa, podría asustar a sus posibles víctimas, recuerden que es inteligente.

Trenton escaneo la pared de arriba abajo con su vista, se acercó a ella, empezó a inspeccionarla con el tacto y lo luego frunció el ceño.

"Una simple pared no detendrá a la fuerza del destino".-Dijo Trenton hablando con sigo mismo.

Retrocedió 5 metros, golpeo el contrapeso de su guadaña contra el piso 2 veces, esta se encogió al tamaño de su brazo y se puso el pie derecho, atrás. Cerró los ojos con fuerza por 3 segundos y cuando los abrio, las pupilas estaban casi del tamaño de sus ojos, entro en estado salvaje. Lanzo su casi rugido, corrió hacia la pared y cuando estaba a 1 metro de esta la golpeo con la punta de su guadaña y la pared (No entera) quedo reducida a escombros.

Trenton entro a Tundratown, se detuvo, parpadeo dos veces y regreso a la normalidad.

Miro la pared reducida a escombros, sonrió y soltó una carcajada divertida.

"Tontos. Con mi fuerza y esta preciosidad (Se refiere a la guadaña), incluso una pared de carburo de tungsteno es como madera para mí, si quieren detenerme deberían haber hecho muros de diamante, pero eso es muy costoso y casi imposible".-Dijo Trenton en burla y con voz divertida y se fue adentrando en Tundratown.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Daniel y sus amigos se estaban preparando para ejecutar su plan, Kate se está arreglando para salir presentable ante la tele pública y está ensayando su voz, Mario y Tony ya están enlazados onlinemente a la espera de que Daniel diera la indicación de bloquear las señales y los programas, ya tienen todos los comandos, caracteres y códigos binarios en sus laptops listos para accionarlos, y Sully está ajustado su cámara y micrófono.

Mientras hacía eso volteo a ver a Daniel.

"Oye Daniel".-Lo llamo Sully.

Daniel volteo a verlo e hizo un sonido de contestación.

"Escuche tu conversación con Mario, ¿Por qué está enojado contigo?".-Dijo Sully con curiosidad.

Como los amigos de Daniel no estaban haciendo nada se acercaron a él con curiosidad e intención de escuchar su respuesta.

Daniel bajo la mirada, soltó un suspiro, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y los miro.

"Como todos ustedes ya saben, excepto tu Sully, yo estuve un tiempo en el ejército".-Dijo Daniel y todos asintieron con la cabeza.-"Bueno…Solo me enliste para poder detener a Trenton, después de la quinta vez que lo atrape y volvió escapar esta vez parecía que si no dejo rastro. Los gobiernos lo buscaron intensamente por meses pero no la hallaron y lo declararon oficialmente desaparecido…Soltó un suspiro…Cuando me entere…Ya no tenía necesidad te seguir ahí, pero obvio no me iban a dejar salir por mi voluntad así son los militares. Así que una vez de manera intencional pero que pareciera accidente me "Auto delaté" de que tengo pie plano.-Dijo sorprendiendo a sus amigos, menos a Kate quien se está preparando.-"Cuando se enteraron me echaron tan rápido que no pude siquiera despedirme de Mario, y…No he podido decirle la verdad desde entonces".-Explico.

"¡¿Enserio?!".-Pregunto Nick sorprendido con sus orejas erguidas.

Daniel asintió con la cabeza como respuesta.

"¡Pues que pasados de lanza!".-Exclamo Nick enojado, con el ceño fruncido y sus orejas aplanadas.

"Si, lo sé".-Comento Daniel con voz rencorosa.

Kate se aclaró la garganta por última vez, tomo su micrófono y se acercó a sus amigos.

"Sully".-Kate lo llamo y este volteo a verla.-"Ya estoy lista".-Dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Sully asintió con la cabeza, tomo su cámara y se acercó a ella.

"Dirás preparada, porque lista, nunca has estado".-Dijo un visión transeúnte femenino que paso al lado de ella y sus amigos con un helado en su pata.

"¡OYE!".-Exclamaron todos los amigos de Kate molestos, menos ella, era la primera vez que oía eso.

Volteo hacia ustedes, los lectores.

"¿Qué me habrá querido decir?".-Dijo Kate a ustedes, los lectores y volvió de nuevo a Sully.

Sully estaba listo para encender la cámara cuando Daniel se lo dijera.

"Cuando tú digas Daniel".-Dijo Sully con entusiasmo mientras veía a Daniel con el rabillo de los ojos.

"Bien".-Dijo Daniel asintiendo con la cabeza, saco su celular y le marco a Mario.

Mario contesto.

"Hola Daniel".-Dijo Mario serio y animado.

"Hola Mario, ¿tú y Tony ya están listos?".-Pregunto Daniel.

"Dirás preparados, porque listos, nunca hemos estado".-Dijo Mario y soltó una carcajada.

Daniel puso cara de "-_-".

"Mario".-Dijo Daniel con voz seria como diciendo "Concéntrate".

"Ay si ya perdón"-Dijo Mario poniéndose serio de nuevo.-"Si, estamos listos".-Dijo y empezó a teclear en su laptop.

"Bien chicos, el plan Impacto universal empezara a mi orden, ¿entendido?".-Dijo Daniel con seriedad.

"Oye, sigo pensando que merece otro nombre".-Dijo Mario por la otra línea.

Daniel hizo un Facepalm.

"¡Mario por dios, concéntrate!, si estuvieras aquí a mi lado te daría un puñetazo".-Dijo Daniel enojado.

"Que suerte que no lo estoy, ¿verdad?".-Dijo Mario con una sonrisa infantil.

"¡BUENO, YA!".-Exclamo Daniel harto.-"¿Todos listos?".-Pregunto.

"¡Sí!".-Contestaron enérgica, seria y animadamente al unísono Mario, Tony (Daniel puede oírlo en la laptop de Mario por su teléfono), Kate y Sully.

"¡Ahora!".-Ordeno Daniel y de manera simultánea Sully encendió su cámara, y Mario y Tony accionaron sus comandos electrónicos.

En todas las pantallas y televisiones, y celulares y Tablets del mundo (Los que están viendo noticias en sus celulares) la señal fue interrumpida de inmediato y fue cambiada por estática. Obviamente las estaciones de telecomunicaciones se alarmaron y también las personas y mamíferos del mundo, entre los que se encuentran los presidentes de México y estados unidos (Zootopia no es la única ciudad con mamíferos antropomórficos del mundo). Después de unos segundos apareció Kate en las pantallas del mundo y se aclaró la garganta.

"Hola humanos y mamíferos del mundo. Soy la reportera Kate Sullivan, reportando en vivo desde la ciudad secreta de Zootopia ubicada en una parte oculta del bosque Huson-Matisse que está siendo aterrorizada por el extremadamente peligroso terrorista, Trenton o también conocido como el terror asesino".-Dijo Kate ante la cámara.

Todos en el mundo quedaron sorprendidos a tope y boquiabiertos (Los humanos) al ver a Kate, también en Zootopia todos estaban viendo la transmisión, incluso Zack y Julie en el celular de Zack, y el presidente Leodore Lionheart en su oficina con su asistente Bellwether en su regazo.

"Veamos al humano Daniel Ibáñez para tener más información respecto a esto, Daniel".-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa invitando a salir en la transmisión.

Daniel se sorprendió y se señaló a sí mismo como diciendo "¿Yo?".

"Si, tu, ve".-Dijo Sully murmurando y haciéndole señas y sus amigos lo empujaron hacia Kate.

Daniel los miro por un momento con enojo y molestia, se acomodó y sacudió la ropa y se puso al lado de Kate con una rodilla en el piso para estar más a su altura.

"Hola".-Dijo Daniel con una sonrisa nerviosa y saludando con la mano, la bajo.

"¿Qué puede decirnos de la situación que está azotando a Zootopia?".-Pregunto Kate con una pequeña sonrisa y le acerco el micrófono.

"Bueno hasta el momento Trenton o el terror asesino ha asesinado alrededor de una docena de mamíferos y tengo entendido que se está aproximando hacia acá, ya que está buscando venganza contra su servidor".-Dijo Daniel sorprendiendo a todos y aterrando a los de Zootopia.-"Pero esa no es la única razón, a él le encanta asesinar, así que no importa si me entregan a él, el seguirá cazándolos y matándolos uno a uno hasta que no quede ninguno. Por eso estamos haciendo esta transmisión, ¿Puedes hacer zoom o acercarte más, Sully?".-Pregunto.

Sully se sorprendió por momento, asintió con la cabeza y se acercó un poco a él.

"Si los países y gobiernos humanos del mundo están escuchando esta transmisión, les aseguro que es 100% verídica, esta ciudad y estos animales si existen, Por favor, si nos están escuchando les ruego que envíen ayuda. Así como nosotros nos apoyamos unos a otros en los momentos más difíciles y por bondad, les pido que lo hagan ahora, si no quieren que se repita algo parecido como lo que ocurrió en Kigali durante la guerra civil de 1994 o como lo que le ocurrió a los judíos durante la segunda guerra mundial. Por favor, recuerden a Paul Rusesabaringa, a los Belski, a Oscar Schindler, y a Irena Sendler. Ellos arriesgaron todo lo que tenían, incluso sus vidas, para proteger a inocentes".-Dijo Daniel sus palabras están tocando el corazón y el alma de todos.-"Por favor, esta es su oportunidad de ser como ellos, si están viendo esto, por favor, ayúdenme y ayúdenlos".-Dijo Daniel.

Kate está llorando a lágrima viva por las palabras de Daniel, se limpió la nariz con su muñeca, se le acerco, Daniel la miro y ella lo abrazo.

Casi todo el mundo se conmovió y estaban llorando a lágrima viva.

Daniel miro a Sully y con su mirada le dijo "Córtala".

Y Sully apago la cámara con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas (No por Kate, sino por las palabras de Daniel también le llegaron).

Sus amigos se le acercaron.

"Daniel, eso fue hermoso".-Dijo Judy llorando con sus orejas aplanadas y le dio un abrazo que Daniel correspondió.

"Judy, tiene razón, eso fue increíble amigo".-Dijo Nick con sus orejas aplanadas y llorando también.

"Gracias chicos".-Dijo Daniel con una pequeña sonrisa.-"Espero que a los de mi especie les haya llegado mis palabras como ustedes".-Dijo.

Sam se le acerco, también está llorando pero no tanto como los demás y con sus orejas aplanadas, toco su hombro con su pata y Daniel lo miro con curiosidad.

"Yo confió que si".-Dijo Sam con una pequeña sonrisa y Daniel correspondió la sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Mientras tanto, en México.**

El presidente de México, atónito, sorprendido y boquiabierto acababa de ver la transmisión en una reunión con los ministros.

Todos voltearon a verlo.

"Sr. Presidente, ¿Qué hacemos?, ¿ignoramos la transmisión o los ayudamos?".-Pregunto el ministro de seguridad nacional.

El presidente se recargo en su silla, pensó un momento y soltó un suspiro pesado.

"Yo sé de lo que hablo ese muchacho, conozco esos incidentes y a una de esas personas (Paul Russesabagina)".-Dijo atónito y con la cabeza un poco baja, luego la levanto, puso cara seria y decidida.-"No permite que algo semejante se repita".-Dijo con seriedad y miro al ministro que le pregunto.-"Los ayudaremos".-Dijo con decisión.

"Ya oyeron".-Dijo el ministro de defensa con firmeza y seriedad y poniéndose de pie abruptamente.

Todos empezaron a levantarse.

"Quiero a los mejores en esto, y quiero saber de dónde provino esa transmisión, ¡ahora!".-Demando el ministro de defensa.

 **En el cuartel militar.**

Mario está tecleando en su laptop y en eso llega Ryan corriendo y jadeando un poco.

"Mario…Tenemos una situación".-Dijo Ryan jadeando un poco.

"Ahora estoy muy ocupado, Ryan".-Dijo Mario serio y sin despegar sus ojos de su laptop.

"Si, lo sé, los animales antropomórficos".-Dijo Ryan y Mario disparo su cabeza hacia el sorprendido.-"Todos lo vimos, por eso vine, tienes una llamada, en tu oficina. Es el presidente".-Dijo Con seriedad.

Mario se sorprendió enormemente, fue a su oficina y tomo el teléfono que estaba en espera.

"Hola señor presidente".-Dijo Mario con seriedad,-"Si…Si, entiendo señor presidente…Aja…¡¿Cómo?!...¡¿Lo dice enserio señor?!".-Pregunto Mario emocionado pero contuvo su estallido de alegría y puso serio de nuevo.-"Si señor…Entendido señor, prometo que no lo defraudare. Gracias, señor".-Dijo colgó, empezó a temblar de la emoción, grito con fuerza y empezó a moverse como loco por la emoción. Cuando termino dijo.-"Ya Mario tranquilízate…soltó un suspiro para relajarse…Hay trabajo que hacer".-Dijo y se fue de su oficina.

 **10 minutos después.**

"¡ATENCION!".-Grito Mario a todo pulmón y enfrente de él, todos los soldados de la base que están formados en líneas tomaron postura de descanso. Bueno todos están ahí, excepto uno.

El general de la base se le acerco a Mario enojado.

"Coronel Gómez".-Lo llamo el general.

Mario giro su cuerpo hacia el con rostro serio y confidente (El típico de los soldados).

"Señor".-Dijo Mario e hizo un saludo militar, bajo el brazo en postura de firme.

"¿Qué rayos cree que hace, soldado?".-Pregunto molesto y enojado el general.

"Tenemos una misión señor, y necesito a todos los soldados disponibles en esta base".-Respondió Mario como un típico soldado.

"No sé quién se ha creído soldado, pero recuerde quien está al mando aquí. Esta tontería se terminó".-Dijo el general molesto y enojado y se dirigió a los soldados.-" ¡Todos!, ¡Regresen a sus puestos, AHORA!".-Demando con seriedad.

"De hecho señor".-Dijo Mario con una sonrisa confiada y de su sudadera empezó a sacar algo, el general volteo a verlo y se le quedo viendo con curiosidad.-"Si estoy a cargo, por ahora".-Dijo Mario manteniendo la sonrisa y saco unos papeles, pero no eran unos papeles comunes y corrientes, son cartas de ordenes presidenciales selladas y firmadas por los presidentes de México y Estados unidos (Ellos también están ayudando).

El general se sorprendió a tope, tomo los papeles, se puso sus lentes, las leyó e inspecciono de arriba abajo y cuando termino miro a Mario con enojo y estrello las cartas en el pecho de Mario.

"Bien, prosiga".-Dijo el general gruñendo y empezó a irse.-"Cuando esto termine lo castigare severamente".-Murmuro casi inaudible mientras se iba.

Mario se dirigió a los soldados.

"Bien soldados, la misión es simple, tenemos que evacuar a esos civiles de ahí para que no sucumban ante manos del terror asesino".-Dijo Mario.

Todos los soldados empezaron a murmurar preocupados.

"Tranquilos, tranquilos".-Dijo Mario haciendo gestos con las manos y los soldados se calmaron.-"No tendrán ni tendremos que pelear con él, nuestro único objetivo es evacuar a los mamíferos que habitan ahí, el gobierno de Estados unidos también nos ayudara así como parte de la ONU, tendremos personal y vehículos más que suficientes para evacuarlos. Y también está confirmado que el "Soldado de dios" también está ahí".-Dijo.

Todos los soldados empezaron a murmurar sorprendidos.

"Sé que muchos o todos ustedes saben lo que yo y el hemos logrado, si puede estoy seguro que nos ayudara, así que no tienen nada que temer".-Dijo Mario.-" ¿ESTAN CONMIGO?".-Grito con entusiasmo y todos los soldados gritaron.-"Bien, ahora carguen los vehículos y parque al máximo salimos en 30 minutos".-Dijo y todos los soldados empezaron a dispersarse, vio a Ryan y lo jalo del brazo.-"Ryan, quiero que los coordines hasta que regrese".-Susurro y empezó a irse.

"¿A dónde va, señor?".-Pregunto Ryan con curiosidad.

Mario se detuvo y volteo a verlo con una sonrisa.

"Voy a buscar mi arma".-Dijo y fue a su oficina.

Una vez ahí, debajo de su catre saco un cofre, de pequeña altura y anchura pero largo, abrio el candado con su llave y lo abrio mostrando una espada, es igual a la espada de Ordon (Si jugaron The legend of Zelda twilight princess seguramente conocen esa espada).

"Hola amigo, ha pasado tanto desde que te use por última vez".-Dijo Mario sonriendo tomando la espada y acariciándola por el mango.-"Espero que este vez si pueda tenerte y necesitarte, que, no tenerte y no usarte".-Dijo, se envolvió la correa alrededor de su cintura, cerro el cofre, lo metió bajo su catre y salió de la oficina.

 **Explicaciones y aclaraciones.**

 **El carburo de tungsteno es la aleación metálica más dura del mundo, es incluso más duro que el tungsteno puro.**

 **El tungsteno es uno de los metales más duros y resistentes al calor y la temperatura, por si no sabían.**

 **Creo que no debo decir que el diamante es la sustancia más dura y resistente del mundo.**

 **El visión es un mamífero que pertenece a la familia de las comadrejas por lo que son bastante parecidos.**

 **Ryan, está basado en un soldado famoso.**

 **Mario, está basado en un escritor de Fanfiction Mexicano, igual que yo.**

 **El abuelo de Mario es el superior por el cual Trenton fue despedido.**

 **Para dejar más claro por qué Judy es sensible a lo crudo, es porque ella tiene Hemofobia (Miedo a la sangre).**

 **El estado salvaje no es la razón de la fuerza descomunal de Trenton, bueno si en un 50%, pero el verdadero origen de su fuerza es otro.**

 **Los soldados de México conocen a Daniel con el nombre del soldado de Dios, debido a su religión, ya que reza sus plegarias en la mañana y en la noche sin falta, él y Mario son extremadamente famosos en el cuartel de Mario y en varios otros cuarteles de México.**

Eso es todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les está gustando, eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo y nos vemos la próxima. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Si, la canción que cantabas la saque de ICarly. Kate no es tonta, de hecho ella es muy inteligente solo puse eso para darle comedia al capítulo. En el ejército no aceptan a personas con pie plano porque aunque puedan mejorar se resistencia para correr, es una afección anatómica ya que a esa persona le falta arco en el pie, por lo que se cansa más rápidamente que una persona con pie normal y además no aguantan las caminatas, corridas largas, y estar parado de pie mucho tiempo, por eso el ejército hecho a Daniel. Lo de "Voy a buscar mi arma" efectivamente lo saque de hombres de negro. No, el nombre de Ryder lo saque de una serie animada infantil que veía y aun veo un poco, Paw patrol o Patrulla de cachorros en español, de hecho a veces busco fics de esa serie, y uno de ellos que más me gusto porque también es realista como mi historia está entre mis historias favoritas (No me juzguen por favor, recuerden, a cada quien sus gustos). Vaya, gracias me alagas, pero honestamente no creo que sería buen poeta, escritor general o novelista creo que sí pero poeta no, ya que los poetas tienen que dominar a la perfección la rima y como has visto no se me pega la rima, y además los poemas son de las pocas artes que me cuesta mucho trabajo comprender ya que los pequeños poemas de poetas que leído me hacen perder su atención de ellos porque usan demasiadas palabras arcaicas y filosóficas, yo también uso palabras filosóficas, pero no tantas. De hecho lo que dijiste de que Sully salva Kate, le cuenta por qué su tristeza y se besan es exactamente lo que pasara en mi fic, pero a su momento.

 **Capítulo 12: Al amor, hay solo un paso.**

El alcalde Leodore Lionheart está apoyado con una sus patas al borde de su ventana donde le gusta ver a su amada ciudad con un rostro inexpresivo pero en sus ojos se puede ver la preocupación, viendo como poco a poco una multitud de animales empezaba a formarse a fuera de la alcaldía (Es igual al hospicio cabañas de Jalisco o a la alcaldía de Washington D.C pero de color tierra semi -húmeda, por si no lo conocen). La transmisión de Daniel, Kate y Sully genero miedo y caos en Zootopia y como es típico de la sociedad, ellos fueron con quien está al mando para tener respuestas e información.

Leodore soltó un suspiro pesado mientras bajaba la cabeza y ponía su otra pata en su cintura al ver a todos los animales a los que debía darles respuestas.

"Leodore".-Lo llamo Bellwether y el volteo a mirarla.-"Cielo (Ambos están en una relación, Bellwether no es tan vieja como parece a simple vista, las apariencias engañan), debes salir, ya conoces a los reporteros, no se detendrán hasta que tengan respuestas".-Dijo Bellwether con una sonrisa y dulcemente.

Leodore volvió a suspirar y volteo a otra vez a mirar por la ventana.

"Sabía que ese humano estaba en Zootopia. Pero jamás imagine que causaría revuelo, desde que te salvo se volvió un símbolo para la ciudad por eso no podía ordenar que los arrestaran, se volvería un mártir, y se generaría caos, pero si ese otro humano es tan peligroso como dice, estamos en severos problemas".-Dijo Leodore.

"Cielo, no te preocupes por eso, por eso hizo esa transmisión, seguramente enviaran ayuda".-Dijo Bellwether caminando hacia él, se detuvo a su lado y le sonrió.

Leodore esbozó una sonrisa sobre su rostro y dejo escapar un murmuro de burla.

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto Leodore volteando a verla y en medio burla.-" ¿Crees que esos seres sin pelo en la piel y una mente para la guerra, envíen ayuda?".-Dijo y se apartó de la ventana.

"Bueno…Yo no los conozco del todo, pero si hay más como el que me salvo, seguramente si".-Contesto Bellwether.

Leodore giro su cuerpo abruptamente hacia ella, dejo escapar un pequeño y cortísimo rugido primitivo y la miro enojado.

"¡Ay por favor!".-Exclamo enojado y molesto asustando a Bellwether.-" ¡Hasta donde yo sé, todos son así!. ¡Bien, ahora no estaría en esta situación si no fuera por ti y ese humano ingrato humano!".-Dijo enojado y con tono de voz elevado.

Bellwether abrio los ojos con sorpresa e irguió sus orejas, ese enserio le dolió y le pego como una bala a quema ropa.

"Leodore".-Dijo casi sin aliento y muy dolida.

Leodore se dio cuenta de su error y su cara se fue quitando poco a poco hasta la preocupación.

Bellwether soltó un murmuro lloroso mientras negaba con la cabeza y empezó a dirigirse a las puertas.

"Bellwether, espera, yo no quise…".-Dijo Leodore queriendo disculparse y empezando a seguirla pero fue cortada por ella.

"¡Cállate Leodore!".-Grito molesta girando su cuerpo y cabeza hacia el abruptamente haciendo que se detuviera.-"Ya sé lo que dirás, que cuando el juicio y las esperanzas de los ciudadanos están sobre tus patas te pones tenso y nervioso. ¡No!, ¡esta vez no te servirá!".-Dijo molesta, abrio las puertas, fue a su estación de trabajo y tomo su saco.-" ¡Me voy de aquí!".

"¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?. ¿Estas renunciando y terminando conmigo?".-Pregunto Leodore por el pasillo, se oyó el eco.

"No estoy renunciando, en cuanto a lo otro…bajo la mirada al piso y miro desorientadamente por este, enojada y con dolor de tomar esa decisión…necesito tiempo para pensar".-Dijo Bellwether molesta viéndolo y tocándose la cabeza con su casco, se dio vuelta y reanudo su paso.

Leodore dejó caer sus brazos con cara triste y la boca abierta, soltó suspiro pesado mientras bajaba la cabeza y se metía las patas a los bolsillos, si la rego esta vez. Empezó a caminar por el pasillo y después de par de minutos salió por las puertas de la alcaldía y se acercó a la multitud.

Tan pronto lo vieron los reporteros, periodistas y fotoperiodistas empezaron a bombardearlo, los 2 primeros grupos con preguntas y el grupo con los flashes de sus cámaras.

"¡Cálmense, por favor cálmense damas y caballeros, así no puedo entenderlos!".-Exclamo Leodore haciendo gestos con sus patas para calmarlos.

"¡Alcalde Lionheart!, ¿Qué piensa hacer con respecto al humano terrorista?".-Pregunto una reportera.

"¿Está planeando algo para que podamos estar sanos y salvos?".-Pregunto otra.

"¿Castigara o tomara represalia contra el humano Daniel por su atrevimiento?.-Pregunto un periodista.

"¿Ordenara que lo arresten?".-Pregunto el castor reportero del nuevo tráiler de Zootopia.

Los reporteros y periodista preguntan tan rápido y sucesivamente que Leodore no podía responder, un flash le cegó el ojo derecho, se tapó con su pata y miro a otro lado, los reporteros empezaron a discutir entre si generando más caos, ahí, Leodore vio a Bellwether mirándolo desde la acera de la calle con cara enojada y los brazos cruzados. El miro al piso para pensar por unos segundos y se dirigió a la multitud que aún seguía hostigándolo y discutiendo entre sí sin parar y sin piedad.

"¡Escúchenme, todos tenemos que participar, PERO NO PODEMOS ESTAR UNOS CONTRA OTROS!".-Grito Leodore sobre el ruido de la multitud.

Todos se callaron de inmediato y voltearon verlos sorprendidos, Bellwether a pesar de la distancia y el ruido pudo oír lo que dijo Leodore, irguió sus orejas por completo y lo miro sorprendida.

Los reporteros le acercaron los micrófonos a Leodore, por si quería seguir hablando, el miro a Bellwether por unos momentos y se dirigió de nuevo a la multitud.

"Escúchenme, sé que están asustados, yo también lo estoy, lo pueden creer. Escuchen, yo valoro la confianza que depositaron en mi cuando me convirtieron democráticamente en su alcalde, hemos vivido un infierno juntos (El infierno, es la enfermedad que está azotando Zootopia en el nuevo tráiler, yo teorizo que será la rabia, en la actualidad de mi historia ya la erradicaron). Damas, caballeros, queridos ciudadanos, sé que tienen miedo porque saben lo que la raza humana es capaz de hacerle a lo desconocido, pero…volteo a mirar a Bellwether por momento, sonrió y se dirigió de nuevo a ellos…No todos ellos, son así".-Dijo Leodore.

Todos se sorprendieron y empezaron a murmurar entre sí.

Bellwether abrio la boca y esbozo una gran sonrisa sobre rostro con la boca abierta.

"El humano Daniel del que hablan es el ejemplo más significativo, él pudo haber dejado a morir a mi asistente, la señorita, Bellwether".-Dijo Leodore con una sonrisa, sus patas en el cuello de su traje e hizo un gesto hacia Bellwether.

Todas las cámaras apuntaron hacia ella y Bellwether con una sonrisa nerviosa y tímida los saludos con su casco.

"Pero él no lo hizo".-Dijo Leodore haciendo que las cámaras volvieran a enfocarlo.-"Él es la prueba viviente, que incluso en un mundo lleno de caos y maldad hay aunque sea, una pizca de esperanza, bondad y compasión. No sé si él me está escuchando, pero si lo está haciendo, quiero que sepas que mi prioridad es salvaguardar a mis ciudadanos, así que haremos todo lo que nos pidas para estar a salvo".-Dijo sorprendiendo a los reporteros.-"Ya saben qué hacer."-Le dijo a los reporteros.-"Eso es todo, no más preguntas".-Dijo con seriedad, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar de nuevo a la alcaldía.

Los reporteros estaban estupefactos, tanto, que no se atrevían a acercársele para hacerle una última pregunta más, salieron del trance y sin más que decir empezaron a dispersarse.

Bellwether aun feliz corrió hacia la alcaldía, abrio la puerta, corrió y siguió a Leodore y cuanto estaba solo unos metros de, el…

"¡Leodore!".-Exclamo eufórica y salto hacia él.

Leodore giro inmediatamente al oír que lo llamaron y atrapo a Bellwether en sus patas como si fuera una ardilla para un humano, riendo a carcajadas cuando esta lo abrazo.

Bellwether rompió el abrazo, tomo su rostro con sus cascos y de repente estrello sus labios contra los de él. Leodore se sorprendió e irguió sus orejas por un momento pero rápidamente se relajó y le devolvió el beso. En poco tiempo se convirtió en un beso apasionado, cosa que ambos disfrutaban y después de 2 minutos, rompieron el beso y se miraron a los ojos sonriendo.

"Leodore. Gracias, gracias por escucharme".-Dijo Bellwether alegre y lo abrazo juntando su mejilla y la de él, y la froto contra la suya con los ojos cerrados.

"Sabes que siempre lo hago a pesar de la presión, el estrés, y el enojo".-Dijo Leodore sonriendo, de repente se entristeció y bajo la mirada al igual que sus orejas.-"Pero…".-Dijo llamando la atención de Bellwether quien dejo de acariciarlo y lo miro a los ojos preocupada.-"Sincera y honestamente creo que serias más feliz con alguien más, que no tenga que ver con tu trabajo y que no sea tu propio jefe".-Dijo tristemente e iba a bajarla al piso.

Bellwether vio sus intenciones, se preocupó, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Leodore y se aferró a él con fuerza, sorprendiendo a Leodore quien se detuvo en seco e irguió sus orejas.

"No Leodore, yo estoy feliz…Sonrió ampliamente…Contigo".-Dijo Bellwether, vio que Leodore iba a hablar y se le adelanto.-"Se lo que vas a decir".-Dijo sorprendiendo nuevamente a Leodore.-"Cielo, sé que nos peleamos, a veces mucho, pero recuerda que nada, ni siquiera el amor, es perfecto, lo que importa es que nos amemos".-Dijo Bellwether terminando con una sonrisa.

Leodore miro al piso con tristeza al mismo tiempo que aplanaba sus orejas y soltó un suspiro pesado.

"Ojala la vida fuera perfecta. Que no fuera ni complicada, ni compleja".-Dijo Leodore con tristeza.

"Ojala".-Dijo Bellwether ladeando la cabeza y se dirigió de nuevo a, el.-"Pero Leodore, piensa por un minuto, si la vida fuera perfecta ¿crees que te divertirías o disfrutarías de algo?".-Dijo.

Eso dejo a Leodore en blanco y sorprendido, bajo la mirada y quedo pensando. Después de un minuto Bellwether hablo.

"¿Ves?, si la vida fuera perfecta sería muy aburrida, todo se resolvería por si solo y, ¿nosotros, que haríamos?. Nada. Nada de nada, sería el aburrimiento absoluto, de los errores se aprende y esos errores los cometemos con gracia, y eso es lo que la gente normalmente no ve".-Dijo Bellwether terminando con una sonrisa.

Leodore levanto la mirada, lo vio y al verla sonreír también sonrió.

"Si".-Dijo Leodore asintiendo con la cabeza.-"Tienes razón".-Dijo.

Bellwether abrio la boca dibujando un gran sonrisa en ella y ambos se abrazaron con amor como si no hubiera mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la plaza Sahara Daniel y sus amigos en una tienda de electrodomésticos, en la vitrina de exhibición, en una pantalla de plasma grande, él y sus amigos vieron la declaración de alcalde Leodore ante las cámaras de poner la seguridad de su Zootopia en sus manos.

Daniel y sus amigos se sorprendieron, y estos con las orejas erguidas y los ojos abiertos voltearon a verlo. Daniel no sabía que decir ni que pensar, bajo la mirada al piso y entrecerró en puno su mano derecha.

"Bueno…El alcalde Lionheart ha hablado".-Comento Sam y se dirigió a Daniel.-" ¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Daniel?".-Pregunto con cara seria y decidida.

"Yo…Yo…No lo sé".-Respondió Daniel sorprendiendo aún más a sus amigos.-"Nunca he estado a cargo de algo de esta magnitud…empezó a hiperventilar y se puso su mano en su pecho, preocupando a sus amigos…Yo…Yo…No sé qué hacer, si cometo un error alguien podría salir herido o peor, asesinado".-Dijo con extrema preocupación y poniendo sus manos en su cabeza.

"Daniel, Daniel, cálmate, solo respira".-Dijo Judy tocando su pierna con su pata.

"¡NO!, ¡No me quiero calmar Judy!".-Exclamo Daniel apartándose abruptamente de ella, camino hacia un banco y se dejó caer de sentón en el.-" ¡Todos estos mamíferos cuentan conmigo, y yo…Yo…Yo".-Dijo mientras se quitaba sus lentes los ponía a un lado de él, puso sus manos en sus rostro y se estiro el pellejo hacia abajo con un ruidoso quejido de frustración.

"¡Daniel, mírame, mírame!".-Dijo Nick luchando con los brazos de Daniel, los bajo y Daniel lo miro a los ojos.-"El Daniel que conozco no es así, recuerda cuando venciste a las 5 garras y ese hermoso discurso que acabas de dar, usa esa motivación que sentiste".-Dijo con cara seria, las orejas aplanadas y viéndolo a los ojos.

"¡Esto no es como dar un paseo por el parque Nick, tampoco soy una maquina no puede encender esa motivación cuando se me dé la gana!".-Se quejó Daniel con frustración.

Nick soltó un quejido de molestia mientras rodaba los ojos y ladeaba la cabeza, ya estaba harto de su negatividad.

"Daniel, por favor contrólate, ¡Tienes que reaccionar!".-Dijo molesto y le dio una bofetada, haciendo que los demás jadearan de sorpresa y susto.

Daniel voltea verlo con cara de sorprendido con una mano en su mejilla y frunció el ceño.

"¡Tu reacciona!".-Dijo Daniel y le regreso la bofetada.

"¡Tu reacciona!".-Dijo Nick y le regreso la bofetada.

"¡Tu reacciona!".-Dijo Daniel y le regreso la bofetada.

¡Tú reacciona!".-Dijo Nick y le regreso la bofetada.

"¡TU REACCIONA!".-Dijo Daniel y le regreso la bofetada.

James temiendo que esto pudiera llegar a convertirse en una pelea verdadera decidió intervenir, mientras, Daniel y Nick seguían intercambiando bofetadas, se han dado tantas que ya les está doliendo la cara y Daniel tiene las mejillas rojas por los golpes.

"¡Tu reacciona!".-Dijo Daniel y le dio una bofetada a Nick.

"¡Tu reacciona!".-Dijo Nick y le regreso la bofetada.

"¡Tu…".-Iba a decir Daniel mientras levantaba el brazo pero no termino porque James se interpuso entre él y Nick.

"¡Chicos!, ¡YA BASTA!".-Exclamo James harto y apartándolos.

"¡AWWW!".-Se quejó Daniel mientras daba un pisotón a la arena.-" ¡James, era mi turno!".-Dijo con voz quejumbrosa, molesto, y un poco enojado.

"¡James tiene razón Daniel, ahora no es momento de pelear!".-Exclamo Judy molesta y con sus orejas levemente inclinadas hacia adelante.-"Es momento de trabajar juntos, y ver cómo vamos a ayudar a Mario con la evacuación ".-Dijo y termino con un resoplido.

"¡Ya les dije que no se!".-Exclamo Daniel.

"¡BUENO YA!".-Exclamo Sam harto.-"Daniel, que te parece esto, Judy, Nick y yo regresaremos a el departamento de policía para esperar a Mario, seguramente llegara en helicóptero u avión o Jet para llegar deprisa aquí y necesitara permiso para aterrizar…se dirigió al zorro y la coneja…Alguno de los 2 en persona o yo le autorizaremos el aterrizaje…se volvió a dirigir a Daniel…Tu y James con el apoyo de todos los oficiales que tengamos disponibles ayudaran a las personas a evacuar. ¿Qué te parece?".-Pregunto.

Daniel levanto la vista y lo miro con cara de sorprendido.

"Creo que ese es un magnifico plan, Sam".-Dijo Daniel poniéndose lentamente de pie manteniendo su cara.

Sam sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Y nosotros?".-Preguntaron Kate y Sully sintiéndose excluidos.

Sam abrio la boca con intención de contestar pero Daniel se le adelanto.

"Yo les diré, pero primero, quiero que volvamos a salir al aire, por favor".-Contesto Daniel, lo último con seriedad.

"¿Salir al aire?, ¿para qué, Daniel?".-Pregunto Sully confundido.

"Zootopia ya sabe lo que planeamos, pero ellos no saben si van a evacuarlos, así que debo decirles".-Respondió Daniel.

"¿Y cómo sabes que los humanos están evacuándolos Daniel?".-Pregunto Kate confundida y extrañada.-"Si ni siguiera sabes que acordaron".-Dijo un poco preocupada.

"¡Ay!".-Exclamo Daniel e hizo un Facepalm.-"Tienes toda razón Kate, lo olvide por completo, pero por suerte se cómo confirmarlo".-Dijo con una sonrisa, saco su celular y le marco a Mario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **En México.**

Todos los soldados en la base de Mario se están movilizando y cargando los helicópteros y aeronaves de la base (Son iguales a las de los juegos del hambre) para evacuar a los ciudadanos de Zootopia y atenderlos por si necesitan atención médica, comida, agua o alguna otra cosa.

Mario se le acerco a un soldado de piel morena y este se dio cuenta.

"¡Señor!".-Exclamo el soldado e hizo un saludo militar.

"Tranquilo teniente, la situación es muy tensa para esos formalismos".-Dijo Mario con seriedad.

El soldado parpadeo dos veces, puso cara de asombro y bajo el brazo.

"Si, señor".-Dijo el soldado.

"¿Ya estamos salidos para salir, teniente?".-Pregunto Mario.

"Casi señor. Aún faltan algunas aeronaves y helicópteros para cargar y estaremos listos".-Contesto el soldado.

"¿En cuánto podremos salir?".-Pregunto Mario.

"5 minutos, señor".-Respondió el soldado.

"Bien".-Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.-"Dense prisa, entre más esperemos, más personas puede estar matando Trenton, quizás lo esté haciendo mientras hablamos".-Dijo con seriedad.

"Si, señor".-Dijo el soldado asintiendo con la cabeza y fue a avisarles a los demás.

Mario escucho que su celular está sonando, lo saco, vio que es Daniel y contesto.

"Hola Daniel…¿sí?...Si, tranquilo, de hecho ya nos estamos movilizando para ir a allá, yo mismo los estoy organizando y dirigiendo…No te preocupes por eso, yo comandare la misión e iré allá también…Si, yo también iré, no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de que si encuentro a ese malnacido lo hare pagar por lo que le hizo a mi abuelo…Aja…sonrió…Si, yo también espero verte amigo…Ahí nos vidrios".-Dijo y colgó.

El teniente de hace unos momentos se le volvió a acercar.

"Señor, ya estamos listos para salir, todos, señor".-Dijo el teniente.

"Bien. Los que puedan irse de una vez que lo hagan, y que no se preocupen por saber específicamente donde esta Zootopia yo rastre la señal de la transmisión con mi celular y les mande un mensaje a todos donde dice dónde está su ubicación".-Dijo Mario con seriedad.

"Si, señor".-Dijo el teniente y vio que Mario iba a irse.-"Señor".-Lo llamo y Mario volteo a verlo.-"¿Usted no vendrá?".-Pregunto.

"Ammm…Ahorita no, tengo que seguir organizando a los paramédicos y otros grupos, por eso les dije que se fueran primero, los alcanzare cuando pueda".-Contesto Mario.

"Señor".-Dijo el teniente, hizo un saludo militar y se fue con el resto de los soldados.

Mario se dio vuelta para irse pero en ese momento su celular volvió a sonar, lo saco, vio quien era en la pantalla y cuando lo hizo sonrió amplia y paternalmente. El celular dice "Luke" en el identificador de llamadas y de fondo tiene una foto de un niño sonriendo a la cámara, tiene 10 años, cabello rubio lacio, ojos color azul verdoso y físico esbelto.

Mario contesto.

"Hola campeón".-Dijo Mario sonriente y alegre.

"Hola papa, ¿Cómo estás?".-Pregunto el niño llamado Luke Gómez Skywalker, sonriente desde la otra línea, está en casa de sus abuelos, lleva una camisa amarilla de cuello abotonado hasta ahí con el escudo del capitán américa en su pecho, shorts color caoba y tenis color café (Su voz es la de Connor James, el niño de la película Poseidón del año 2006).

"Hoy bien campeón, ¿Quieres saber porque?".-Dijo Mario aun sonriente y con voz alegre.

"¿Por qué papi?".-Pregunto Luke con una voz mucho más infantil que su voz normal y sonriendo.

Mario soltó una carcajada al oír como lo llamo.

"¿Recuerdas al amigo del que tanto te hable, con el que practique esgrima y le ensene todo lo que se?".-Dijo Mario sonriendo.

"Si".-Contesto Luke.

"Bueno, adivina".-Dijo Mario en broma y jugando con él.

"¡¿Regreso al cuartel?!".-Pregunto Luke con entusiasmo, energía y emoción, ya que desde Mario le hablo de él ha querido conocerlo.

"No".-Contesto Mario negando con la cabeza.-"Intenta otra vez".-Dijo sonriendo.

"Ammm…se lamio los labios mientras golpeteaba rápidamente las puntas de sus dedos en la mesa…No, no se me ocurre otra cosa Papa, dime por favor".-Dijo Luke.

Mario se rio.

"Está bien, está bien. Me llamo".-Dijo Mario con una sonrisa.-"Se dónde está, necesita mi ayuda y voy a donde está el para ayudarlo".-Dijo.

"¡¿Enserio?!".-Pregunto Luke emocionado y sorprendido.-" ¡¿Me llevas contigo Papa?!".-Pregunto con emoción y energía (Los padres de Mario no viven muy lejos de su cuartel, lo hicieron para poder visitarlo constantemente).

El rostro de Mario cayó y se puso triste y doloroso.

"Ay, me gustaría campeón pero no puedo".-Contesto Mario con dolor y pesar.

La energía y emoción de Luke se esfumaron y puso cara de confusión, extrañes y un poco tristeza.

"¿Por qué Papa?".-Pregunto Luke un poco triste y con curiosidad.

Mario retiro el celular de su oreja para que Luke no lo oyera, soltó un suspiro, se froto el ceño con sus dedos, volvió al celular.

"¿Recuerdas el animal del que te hable, el que mato a tu abuelo?".-Pregunto Mario.

"Si, ¿Qué hay con el Papa?".-Dijo Luke confundido.

"…El…Esta allá, hijo".-Contesto Mario.

Luke se sorprendió.

"Entonces con más razón tengo que ir contigo Papa".-Dijo Luke con seriedad y valentía.-"Así tu y yo, juntos, podremos meterlo a una jaula".-Dijo Luke con odio y enojo, desde que Mario le conto de él, lo ha odiado.

"Hijo, por eso no puedo llevarte conmigo, si él está allá será muy peligroso y el día en que te adopte te prometí y jure que te protegería de cosas como el".-Dijo Mario con comprensión y suavidad.

"Pero…".-Iba a decir Luke.

"Pero nada".-Dijo Mario con seriedad pero suavemente y frunció el ceño.-"Fin de la discusión, no vas a ir y punto".-Dijo Mario con seriedad, firmeza y un poco de enojo para Luke oyera que era en serio.

Luke alejo el celular de su oído, miro la pantalla con tristeza y empezó a llorar.

Mario al oírlo se arrepintió de inmediato de haberle hablado así.

"¿Luke?, ¡¿Luke?!".-Dijo Mario a su celular pero no tuvo respuesta.

Del otro lado de la línea, Luke colgó, lanzo con suavidad el celular a la mesa, se puso las manos en su cara y empezó a llorar.

Mario oyó que colgaron, miro la pantalla del celular con sorpresa, soltó un suspiro de tristeza y guardo el celular.

Luke aún seguía llorando.

"Hola cielo, aquí está tu almuerzo".-Dijo la abuela de Luke con una sonrisa y puso enfrente de él, un plato de vajilla con 2 sándwiches de jamón con lechuga, jitomate y queso, y aun lado de los sándwiches hay papas a la francesa y le puso un vaso de refresco de naranja. Volteo a verlo y cuando lo vio llorando se preocupó.-"Oye, ¿Qué tienes cariño?".-Pregunto Preocupada y maternalmente poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Luke.

Luke la miro.

"Nada abuela".-Contesto Luke con voz llorosa y limpiándose las lágrimas.

"¿Te duele algo?".-Pregunto su abuela preocupada.

"No, enserio, todo está bien".-Respondió Luke viéndola a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa para convencerla, funciono.

"Bueno".-Dijo su abuela con una sonrisa y le revolvió el pelo.-"Come tus papas mientras estén calientes, si necesitas algo solo grita".-Dijo mientras se iba de la habitación.

"Lo hare abuela, gracias".-Dijo Luke con una pequeña sonrisa, se persigno y después de decir sus oraciones, tomo uno de los sándwiches y le dio un mordisco. Mientras comía pensaba, y un determinado momento puso una mirada seria y decidida, lo que le dijo su padre no iba a ser la última palabra.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **En Zootopia.**

Daniel acababa de colgar su teléfono y miro a sus amigos.

"Si, ya vienen, Mario me lo confirmo".-Dijo Daniel con alegría en su voz.

Sus amigos sonrieron e intercambiaron miradas de esperanza y felicidad.

"Bueno, entonces no perdamos más tiempo, Kate ponte junto a él".-Dijo Sully con una sonría y alegría dándole empujoncitos a Kate en el omoplato.

"¡Ah!, si si".-Dijo Kate se puso al lado de Daniel, se puso seria y se aclaró la garganta.

"Ok, al aire en 5, 4, 3, 2…".-Dijo Sully con la cámara encendida y les hizo un gesto con la pata (El que hace Freddy en ICarly).

"Hola soy Kate Sullivan, reportando en vivo desde la Plaza Sahara donde el humano Daniel tiene algo muy importante que decirles".-Dijo Kate con su tono de reportaje y miro a Daniel.-"¿Daniel?".-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y le arrimo el micrófono.

Daniel tomo el micrófono y Sully lo enfoco.

"Gracias, Kate".-Dijo Daniel a Kate con una pequeña sonrisa, se dirigió a los espectadores y se puso serio.-"Primero que nada, quiero decirles que no tienen nada por qué preocuparse, ahora se por un contacto humano mío que la humanidad ha decidido a ayudarlos y ayudarme a mí, y ya vienen en camino".-Dijo ante la cámara.

Todos los que están viendo la transmisión se alegraron y emocionaron.

"Como ya saben el alcalde Leodore Lionheart puso en mis manos la seguridad de ustedes y de la ciudad…Soltó un suspiro pesado mirando al piso y volvió a la cámara…Les seré brutalmente honesto, algunos de ustedes…Puede que no sobrevivan".-Dijo Daniel asustando a sus amigos y a sus espectadores.-"Pero eso no es una ciencia exacta, quizás todos podamos salir de aquí vivos, pero si de verdad quieren eso les diré lo que necesitan para garantizar eso. Si ven o se encuentran a Trenton no lo confronten, es extremadamente peligroso, podría matarlos en un menos de un parpadeo. Si lo ven huyan de él u ocúltense, si se ocultan de él, sé que es imposible porque es una respuesta involuntaria y defensiva del cuerpo pero no manifiesten o traten de manifestar lo menos posible, miedo. Trenton puede oler el miedo y es uno de sus aromas favoritos que le indican una víctima. No lo confronten enserio, no se confíen aunque tengan un arma no se confíen, Trenton es experto estratega, contra estratega y asesino, es más fuerte que un elefante por lo que ni siquiera ellos podrán ganarle, si única salvación de él es correr u ocultarse. Los policías ya empezaran a trabajar para llevarlos a zonas seguras para ser evacuados, esperen en esos lugares, y cuando la ayuda llegue, pregunten por el coronel Mario Alberto Gómez y el los sacara de aquí sin dudarlo. Eso es todo, les deseo a todos buena suerte, que Dios los acompañe".-Dijo, miro a Sully con su cara seria y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

"Y, estamos fuera".-Dijo Sully apagando la cámara y se le acerco a Daniel.-"Ahora, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Daniel?".-Pregunto con curiosidad.

"Quiero filmen a Trenton constante para saber sus movimientos, hacia donde se dirige y que atrocidades está cometiendo".-Contesto Daniel haciendo que todos sus amigos, excepto Sully, lo miraran con sorpresa y sus orejas erguidas.

"Daniel, ¡¿Estás loco?!".-Dijo Judy preocupada.-" ¡¿Quieres arriesgar sus vidas solo por eso?!".-Pregunto un poco exaltada y muy preocupada con sus orejas levemente inclinadas hacia adelante.

"No se preocupe oficial Hopps, eso no va ser necesario".-Dijo Sully con una sonrisa y cara confiada haciendo ademanes.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, curiosos y extrañados.

Sully se quitó su mochila (Olvide decir que todo este tiempo ha llevado una mochila), la puso en el piso, puso una rodilla en tierra, metió sus patas dentro de esta y de ella saco una esfera del tamaño de una sandía, de color oro viejo, tiene relieves y algunos altorrelieves barrocos en toda su superficie y tiene una división que marca su diámetro con un lente color azul muy claro en el medio (Como las pokebolas).

Kate se sorprendió, irguió sus orejas, camino hacia Sully y se detuvo a medio metro de distancia de él.

"¿Gabriel?".-Pregunto Kate sorprendida mientras veía la esfera y miro a Sully a los ojos.-"Sully, ¿Estás seguro?, ¿Ya funciona bien, puliste todos los detalles?".-Dijo con inseguridad y tanto preocupada.

"Si".-Contesto Sully asintiendo con la cabeza y una sonrisa, puso una pata en el hombro de Kate.-"Porfa Kate, lo construí para ti".-Dijo suplicando.

Kate bajo la mirada, pensó por unos segundos y volteo a verlo a los ojos.

"Bien".-Dijo Kate asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sully irguió sus orejas de golpe, abrio la boca dibujando una gran sonrisa en esta y empezó a menear la cola.

"Ay, gracias Kate".-Dijo Sully alegre y emocionado y sin esperar respuesta le planto un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Kate se sorprendió e irguió sus orejas por completo, puso su pata donde el, la beso, se sonrojo profundamente, dejo caer sus orejas y miro a Sully con pena y vergüenza.

Sully puso cara de susto, aplano sus orejas y dejo caer su cola al darse cuenta de su error.

"¡Oh!, perdona Kate…Yo no quería…".-Dijo Sully tratando de disculparse y sonrojado pero Kate se le adelanto.

"No, no, tranquilo Sully".-Dijo Kate y empezó a jugar penosamente con su tobillo.-"No te disculpes, todo está bien".-Dijo tomando sus orejas y acariciándolas con vergüenza.

"¡¿Enserio?!".-Pregunto Sully sorprendido y estupefacto, irguió sus orejas, abrio la boca y dibujo una sonrisa en esta.

Kate asintió con la cabeza haciendo un sonido de contestación sin dejar de acariciar sus orejas.

Sully aplano sus orejas y la miro con amor.

A Daniel y sus amigos toda esta escena se les hacía muy tierna y conmovedora, Sully podría aprovecharla para confesársele pero desgraciadamente, debido a la grave situación actual, Daniel tuvo que interrumpirlos.

"Ammm…Chicos".-Dijo Daniel ganando la atención de ambos.-"Odio interrumpir pero…Trenton".-Dijo Daniel.

"¡Oh!, si si".-Dijo Sully con algo de prisa e irguiendo sus orejas.

Puso la esfera en el piso y presiono su lente (El lente este hecho de plástico), este se retrajo como si fuera un botón, regreso a su ubicación original y el lente brillo con una luz color azul muy claro, dando a entender que se encendió. Como la Snitch dorada de Harry Potter, de la superficie de la esfera se desenvolvieron, 2 alas, de aspecto angelical, que tiene 2 pequeños agujeros para turbinas, pero ese lugar está ocupado por un aparato extraño que brilla con un color azul cyan. La esfera, que es un dron, empezó a flotar y se dirigió a Daniel y sus amigos.

"Hola, mi nombre es Gabriel, soy un robot avanzado de filmación,".-Se presentó le esfera (Su voz es la de Chispa culpable 343 o también conocido como Oráculo, en Halo, la de Halo 2).

Gabriel miro a Sully y se le acerco flotando hasta quedar justo enfrente de su rostro.

"Hola señor, tanto tiempo".-Dijo Gabriel.

Sully sonrió.

"También me alegra mucho verte Gabriel, necesitamos tu ayuda".-Dijo Sully.

"Claro señor, lo que ordene".-Dijo Gabriel, igual que oráculo su voz es casi siempre serena y calmada.

"Wow".-Dijo Judy asombrada y camino hacia Gabriel y empezó a caminar a su alrededor admirándolo, Gabriel nunca le quito el lente de encima.-"Sully, ¿Tu lo construiste?".-Pregunto sorprendida mientras señalaba a Gabriel.

Sully sonrió y puso una cara llena de orgullo y cruzo los brazos.

"Si, yo solito".-Dijo Sully con orgullo mientras se frotaba los nudillos en su camisa y luego miraba su pata con sus dedos completamente estirados.

Sam se le acerco también a Gabriel.

"Vaya, lo veo y no lo creo".-Dijo Sam y asombro y admiración mientras veía a Gabriel.

Gabriel se dirigió a Judy.

"Este Oryctolagus cuniculus (Nombre científico del conejo) me está señalando y detecto altos niveles de reacciones bioquímicas en sus neurotransmisores. Señalar, significa indicar o mostrar algo de interés que llama la atención y en cuanto sus neurotransmisores mi conclusión es que esta, sorprendida y conmocionada".-Dijo Gabriel sorprendiendo a Judy quien irguió sus orejas.-"Las reacciones bioquímicas del Oryctolagus aumentaron".-Dijo y se dirigió a Sam.-"Y este Mustela nivalis (Nombre científico de la comadreja) también tiene altos niveles bioquímicos en sus neurotransmisores".-Dijo Sorprendiendo también a Sam quien irguió sus orejas y se quedó mudo.-"Y a juzgar por su expresión, se sorprendido más. En la una escala del 1 al 100, yo calculo que el nivel de sorpresa del Oryctolagus es de…70, y el del Mustela es de…75".-Dijo.

Judy y Sam dejaron caer sus quijadas del asombro y la sorpresa, pero ellos no son los únicos sorprendidos también los amigos de Sully incluso Kate.

"Ahora calculo que el nivel de sorpresa aumento a 90 en el Oryctolagus y 95 en el Milena".-Comento Gabriel.

Nick se le acerco a Gabriel un poco boquiabierto y asombrado, Gabriel se le quedo viendo y Nick se dirigió a Sully.

"¿Cómo rayos es que él sabe todo eso, Sully?".-Pregunto Nick sorprendido, asombrado y con sus orejas erguidas.

"Gabriel no solo está diseñado para grabar, la última vez que le repare, afine y modifique lo deje conectado a mi laptop para que descargara todo lo necesario sobre reportaje. Sin embargo me quede en vela por 2 días enteros mientras lo modificaba, no puede aguantar más y caí en un sueño profundo, por lo que se quedó conectado toda la noche y conforme más iba descargando, más y más inteligente se iba haciendo su programación y cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente ya era así de nerd".-Dijo Sully, luego abrio los ojos con sorpresa e irguió sus orejas al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.-"Sin ofender, Gabriel".-Dijo Sully en disculpa con pena y vergüenza y sus orejas aplanadas.

"Soy un dron robótico señor, no puedo ofenderme".-Dijo Gabriel con su voz serena y calmada.

"¿Y no te preocupa que pueda rebelarse?, si es así de inteligente".-Pregunto Kate susurrándole al oído pero Gabriel la oyó, su oído robótico es tan agudo como el de un animal con enormes orejas.

"No se preocupe por eso señorita Sullivan".-Dijo Gabriel sorprendiendo a Kate haciendo que irguiera sus orejas.-"Durante el proceso de descarga de datos para mi programación, vi de lo que es capaz la sociedad, tanto perversas como bondadosas acciones, y le aseguro que mis intenciones son puramente bondadosas y o educativa".-Dijo.

Kate dejo caer sus orejas al darse cuenta de lo prejuiciosa que fue, bajo la mirada y puso sus patas detrás de ella, en su espalda.

"Lo siento".-Dijo Kate con pena y pateo un poco de arena con su pata.-"Perdón si te ofendí".-Dijo Viendo a Gabriel al lente.

"Soy un dron robótico señorita Sullivan, no puedo ofenderme".-Dijo Gabriel.

Kate levanto sus orejas de golpe y lo miro con extrañes y curiosidad al darse cuenta de algo.

"Espera, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?".-Pregunto Kate con curiosidad y se le acercó un poco al robot alado.

"El señor Piron tiene archivos y bases de datos de todos los seres vivos que conoce, pero tiene especialmente bases de datos y archivos de usted".-Contesto Gabriel.

Sully aplano sus orejas de golpe, puso cara de asustado y se sonrojo enormente al oír lo que dijo su dron.

"¡¿Enserio?!".-Pregunto Kate con intriga, una sonrisa en su rostro, sus orejas erguidas y un pequeño sonrojo de color rosa en sus mejillas.

"Si, y déjeme decirle que el esta ena…".-Gabriel no termino lo que iba a decir porque Sully se la abalanzo inmediatamente y le tapo el lente con sus patas, y el resto de lo que dijo fue inentendible, pues solo se escucharon murmuros amortiguados por las patas de Sully (La voz de Gabriel emana de su lente, igual que oráculo).

"¿Qué iba a decir Sully?".-Pregunto Kate con una sonrisa y manteniendo su sonrojo color rosa.

Sully se sonrojo como un tomate y aplano al máximo sus orejas con nerviosismo.

"Eh…Eh…Nada".-Dijo Sully y dejo escapar una risa.-"Seguramente quiere darle un cortocircuito".-Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa con dientes.

Kate lo miro con extrañez.

Sully soltó una risita nerviosa, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Gabriel con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo Gabriel?".-Pregunto enojado y aun sonrojado susurrando.

"¿Qué?, ¿hice algo malo señor?".-Pregunto Gabriel con inocencia.

"Que si hiciste…".-Dijo Sully con enojo, soltó un quejido de molestia y frustración mientras ladeaba la cabeza y se dirigió de nuevo a, el.-"Si, si hiciste algo malo".-Dijo enojado y susurrando.

"¿Por qué señor?".-Pregunto Gabriel.

"Tú no lo entenderías, como dijiste eres un dron, y lo que yo siento por ella es un sentimiento, cosa que tú no puedes sentir. Así que te pido por favor, no, te ordeno que no se lo digas, ¿entendiste?".-Susurro Sully enojado, toco su nariz con su lente, y lo miro amenazadoramente.

Gabriel al ser un robot, obvio la intimidación no surte efecto en él, pero desde que él era un prototipo fue programado para siempre obedecer a Sully, por lo que no puede desobedecerlo.

"Sí señor, entendí".-Respondió Gabriel con su voz serena y calmada.

"Bien".-Dijo Sully asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Todo está bien, chicos?".-Pregunto Kate.

Sully volteo a mirarla, soltó a Gabriel, este se quedó flotando al lado de su cabeza, puso sus patas detrás de su espalda y puso una sonrisa con dientes.

"Si, todo está bien".-Respondió Sully y luego miro a Gabriel con el ceño fruncido.-" ¿Verdad, Gabriel?".-Pregunto con voz enojada y amenazante.

Gabriel lo miro por unos momentos y luego se dirigió a Kate.

"Si, así es".-Respondió Gabriel.

"¿Y de que tanto hablaban?".-Pregunto Kate con una sonrisa, juntando sus patas e entrelazando sus dedos enfrente de su cintura.

"Nah, nada, cosas de creador y creación ".-Respondió Sully.

La sonrisa de Kate desapareció, puso sus patas en su cintura con un gemido de molestia, puso sus labios en una línea fina y empezó a golpear la arena con su pata con una ceja levantada. No le creía, y quería saber la verdadera razón.

Sully al ver como lo estaba mirando se puso nervioso y aplano las orejas, afortunadamente se le ocurrió la idea perfecta para evitar responderle y hacer contacto visual con ella por ahora. Se dirigió a Daniel y sus amigos.

"Ennnnn fin, como le dije no hay necesidad de arriesgar nuestra vidas para espiar a Trenton oficial Hopps, Gabriel lo hará".-Dijo Sully terminando con una sonrisa y las patas detrás de su espalda.

"Eso es perfecto".-Exclamo Daniel con alegría.-"Gabriel no hace ruido al volar por lo que Trenton no podrá oírlo y podrá vigilarlo sigilosamente".-Dijo terminando con una sonrisa.

"Gabriel no vuela Daniel, flota".-Dijo Sully.-"Para eso, son estos".-Dijo señalando los extraños aparatos en los huecos de la alas de Gabriel donde deben ir las turbinas.-"Son chips anti gravitatorios que hice con un amigo de mi papa, fue un gran electro físico, que le apasionaba convertir la ciencia ficción en ciencia real".-Dijo terminando con una sonrisa.

"¿Y, quien era ese amigo Sully?".-Pregunto Kate.

"Si, ¿Quién?".-Preguntaron el resto de sus amigos al unísono, curiosos.

"Lo único que puedo decirles es que es un descendiente de Nikola Tesla".-Respondió Sully con una sonrisa.

Todos sus amigos se sorprendieron, pero Daniel no le creía.

"Oye, oye, espera Sully, Tesla nunca estuvo casado, ¿Cómo pudo tener hijos?".-Pregunto Daniel incrédulo y serio.

"En secreto, le gustan las suripantas, ¿de acuerdo?".-Respondió Sully.

"Bueno bueno ya, esa es una gran idea, hagámoslo".-Dijo Sam con determinación.

Sully asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo un sonido de contestación y se dirigió a Gabriel.

"Bien Gabriel, lo que necesitamos que sigas y espíes a un humano que está aterrorizando la ciudad para saber sus movimientos y las atrocidades que esta u este cometiendo".-Dijo Sully.

"Señor. El ser vivo al que usted llama humano, no está en mi base de datos".-Dijo Gabriel.

"Para tu buena suerte hay uno justo aquí, Gabriel".-Dijo Sully con una sonrisa e hizo un gesto a Daniel.

Gabriel miro a Daniel, floto hacia el hasta ponerse a medio metro de su rostro, lo miro de pies a cabeza y viceversa. Lo miro a los ojos.

"Hola señor…".-Dijo Gabriel dándole una indirecta de que diga su nombre.

"Ibáñez, Daniel Ibáñez, Gabriel".-Se presentó Daniel con una sonrisa.

"Señor Ibáñez. ¿Disculpe puede pedirle permiso para escanearlo?".-Dijo Gabriel.

Daniel se encogió de hombros y levanto las manos como diciendo "Ok".

"Claro. Adelante".-Dijo Daniel y se quedó inmóvil como una estatua.

"Abra los brazos por favor".-Pidió Gabriel.

Daniel hizo lo que pidió, el lente de Gabriel hizo aumento y tomo forma de trompa (Como las cámaras digitales o los catalejos cuando los abren), y lo escaneo de arriba abajo con un haz digital de luz color azul que salió de su lente (Como el dron que manda Síndrome para sesionarse de que Mr. Increíble pereció). Cuando termino de escanearlo el haz desapareció y su lente regreso a su Zoom original.

"Ser humano u Homo sapiens agregado a base de datos. Especie mamífero, cuerpo termo regulable, edad, 18, peso, 80 kilogramos, estatura un metro 75".-Dijo Gabriel y siguió hablando y hablando hasta que Sully lo freno.

"Gabriel, Gabriel, párale párale".-Dijo Sully haciendo gestos con las patas y Gabriel lo miro.-"No necesitas necesariamente todo eso, solo, flota a algunos pies de altura y escanea a toda la ciudad con tu súper-escáner hasta que encuentres una coincidencia parecida a la suya, luego vas hacia ella y la espías y lo grabas".-Dijo Sully.

"Entendido señor, orden recibida".-Dijo Gabriel y se fue a las nubes, literal.

Sam chasqueo con la boca e hizo un aplauso ganándose la atención de todos.

"Bueno, todos ya saben, que hacer, vayamos hacer lo que tenemos que hacer para salvar a esta ciudad".-Dijo Sam con una sonrisa y se dirigió a todos.-"Vamos a trabajar, ¿equipo?".-Dijo poniendo una pata en el aire.

Uno a uno todos fueron diciendo "Equipo" y poniendo la pata o mano (Debido a Daniel). El primero fue Nick, luego Judy, luego Daniel, luego James, luego Sully y por ultimo Kate viendo con una sonrisa a Sully que está a su lado y él le regreso el afecto. Todos rompieron el circulo se despidieron y los que tenían que irse a otro sitio se fueron, antes de que Daniel y james se fueran él se dirigió a James.

"James, ¿me permites hablar con Sully antes de que nos vayamos?".-Pregunto Daniel.

"Bueno, pero date prisa, el tiempo es oro".-Respondió James con voz seria y un poco severa tocándose la muñeca del casco como si tuviera un reloj.

"Gracias".-Dijo Daniel con una pequeña sonrisa y empezó a caminar hacia Sully.

Sully levanto su mochila del piso, se la puso, se dio medio vuelta y cuando lo hizo encontró a Kate viéndolo con cara de interrogatorio (La que hizo cuando le dijo que él y Gabriel estaban hablando de cosas de creador y creación).

"Kate, ya deja de mirarme así, me pones tenso y nervioso. ¿Qué quieres?".-Dijo Sully con un poco de miedo en su voz y sus orejas aplanadas.

"Quiero que me digas la verdad".-Respondió Kate frunciendo levemente el ceño y golpeando con su pata, la arena.

"¿De qué hablas?".-Pregunto Sully haciendo el inocente y con confusión para que se lo creyera.

"No te hagas el inocente conmigo Sully, te conozco mejor que nadie, sé que lo que estaban hablando tú y tu dron no era lo que me dijiste".-Dijo Kate.-"Exijo que me lo digas".-Demando señalando el piso con su pata.

Sully se le quedo viendo asustado pero no respondió. Kate decidió usar otra táctica de persuasión. Dejo de golpear el piso, se relajó y junto sus patas en suplica.

"Por favor, Sully".-Dijo Kate con una voz muy suave y dulce y viéndolo con cara de cachorro triste con sus orejas caídas.-"Por mi".-Dijo.

Sully irguió sus orejas de golpe, estaba acorralado, él no puede decirle que no a esa carita, siempre que iban a algún lado juntos y Kate quería comprar algo y no le alcanzaba el dinero y Sully no le quería prestar, ella siempre hacia esa cara para convencerlo y nunca le ha fallado.

Sully empezó a temblar, trago saliva, se lamio los labios con nerviosismo e iba abrir la boca para contestarle, pero afortunadamente alguien le salvo el pellejo.

"Sully, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?".-Pregunto Daniel poniendo una mano sobre su hombro haciendo que Sully volteara a verlo.

"Ammm…Si, claro".-Respondió Sully y empezaron a caminar hacia un lugar más privado.

Kate al ver esto quito su cara de cachorro triste y los miro con curiosidad.

"Yo voy con ustedes".-Dijo Kate un poco enérgica, con alegría, una sonrisa y empezó a seguirlos.

"No no, espera Kate".-Dijo Daniel girando hacia ella abruptamente y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera. Lo hizo y se le quedo viendo con curiosidad.-"Tengo que hablar con él, a solas, ¿entiendes?".-Dijo.

"¡Oh!, si claro, entiendo".-Dijo Kate dejando caer sus orejas con vergüenza con una sonrisa y jugando tímidamente con su pie.

"Gracias".-Dijo Daniel asintiendo con la cabeza con una sonrisa, y el y Sully fueron a un lugar más privado.

"¡Ufff!".-Exclamo Sully limpiándose el sudor de la frente.-"Gracias Daniel, me salvaste el pellejo".-Dijo.

"De nada".-Contesto Daniel y se miraron frente a frente.

"¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?".-Pregunto Sully con curiosidad.

"Lo único que quiero decirte Sully, es que no tienes por qué estar celoso no pienso quitarte a Kate".-Respondió Daniel haciendo que Sully lo mirara con sorpresa y sus orejas se irguieran.

"¿Qué dijiste?".-Pregunto Sully sorprendido.

"Que no pienso quitarte a Kate".-Respondió.

"Pero…Pero…Como sab…".-Dijo Sully avergonzado y sonrojado aplanando las orejas pero no termino porque Daniel lo interrumpió.

"Tengo ojos Sully, y no puedes ocultar tus sentimientos. Sé que la amas".-Dijo Daniel con una sonrisa.

Sully bajo la mirada y empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus pulgares.

"Bueno…se lamio los labios…Si, tienes razón la amo. Amo todo de ella, sus hermosos ojos, su lindo, brillante y suave pelaje, su voz, su físico".-Dijo Sully con cara y voz de fantaseante, soltó un gran y pesado suspiro sonador, y de repente lo miro enojado.-"Por eso no tolero que ella le ande haciendo "ojitos" a un humano que ni siquiera conoce".-Exclamo molesto y enojado.

"Sully relájate, ya te dije que no me gusta".-Dijo Daniel en defensa.

"¡¿Y crees que eso evitara que te siga haciendo ojitos?!".-Exclamo Sully molesto y enojado.

"¡Pues tu no ayudas quedando ahí como estatua sorprendida!".-Exclamo Daniel.

Sully cerró la boca y aplano sus orejas, él tiene razón.

"Sully".-Dijo Daniel con voz comprensiva, puso una mano en su hombro, Sully lo miro con pena y Daniel se agacho un poco para estar más a su altura.-"Sino le dices ella nunca lo sabrá, y te seré brutalmente honesto, si ella se me llega a confesar obviamente no me quedara de otra que romperle el corazón".-Dijo, haciendo que Sully irguiera sus orejas y lo viera sorprendido.-"Y por lo tanto ella quedara devastada. ¿De verdad quieres eso para ella?".-Dijo.

"¡No!, claro que no Daniel".-Contesto Sully con preocupación.

"Entonces tienes que decirle".-Dijo Daniel.

Sully volteo hacia donde esta Kate y la vio ensayando como si en algún momento ella fuera a aparecer al aire y miro a Daniel.

"Tienes razón Daniel, lo haré".-Dijo Sully con determinación y de repente se puso penoso y aplano sus orejas.-"Pero cuando estemos solitos".-Dijo y dejo escapar una risita nerviosa.

"Ese el espíritu Sully".-Dijo Daniel con una sonrisa y le acaricio la cabeza, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia James.-"Cuídala bien, ¿Si?".-Dijo.

"Si, lo hare no te preocupes".-Contesto Sully y vio como Daniel llego a James y empezó a hablar con él.

"¡Sully!".-Oyó un grito haciendo que sus orejas se irguieran de golpe, miro hacia donde vino y vio Kate corriendo hacia él.

"Ah, hola Kate".-Dijo Sully.

"¿Dónde está Daniel?".-Pregunto Kate mirando a todos lados.

Sully volteo hacia donde lo vio y no lo encontró allí, ni a James.

"Creo que ya se fue".-Respondió Sully viéndola.

Kate dejo caer sus orejas.

"¡Awww!".-Se quejó Kate y pateo la arena con su pata.-"Quería decirle algo".-Dijo con tristeza.

Sully irguió sus orejas y puso cara de sorprendido, no sabe que es lo que quería decirle pero algo le daba mala espina.

"Bueno….Puedes decirlo luego Kate".-Dijo Sully comprensivamente y poniendo una pata en su hombro.

Kate levanto sus orejas y lo miro, y al verlo sonriéndole ella también le sonrió.

"Tienes razón".-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa y optimismo.-"Ahora…¿Qué te parece si vamos al canal 5 para ver lo que puede estar grabando Gabriel?".-Pregunto manteniendo su sonrisa.

"Gran idea".-Exclamo Sully.-"Vamos".-Dijo y se fueron.

Mientras tanto en el cielo, a 4000 pies de altura, esta Gabriel en una posición donde puede ver toda su Zootopia.

"Comenzar escaneo".-Dijo Gabriel, hizo zoom a su lente y empezó a escanear toda la ciudad (Como lo hace Baymax de grandes héroes).

"Vaya, una coincidencia. Se encuentra en Tundratown, mejor voy allá".-Dijo Gabriel y empezó a dirigirse, flotando a Tundratown.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-

 **En Tundratown.**

Trenton vio en una pantalla de plasma grande, que está en la vitrina de exhibición de una tienda, las transmisiones del alcalde Leodore, y la transmisión de advertencia y evacuación de Daniel. Apretando los dientes, gruñendo y apretando con fuerza el mango de su hoz, Trenton golpeo el contrapeso de esta en el piso haciéndola lanza y con un grito la arrojo a la pantalla, rompiendo la vitrina en cientos de miles vidrios y atravesando la pantalla con la hoja de la guadaña y esta quedo clavada en la pantalla.

"Ibáñez".-Dijo Trenton con puro odio.-"Has vuelto a causarme problemas. Primero tenía que lidiar contigo y esos malditos polisones, ¡Pero no!, ¡Ahora has metido a todo el mundo en esto!. Lo único que me faltaba".-Dijo, se acercó a la pantalla y desenterró su guadaña de la pantalla.

De repente la puerta de la tienda se abrio haciendo sonar su campana, Trenton volteo y vio al dueño y encargado de la tienda, un glotón.

"¡PERO QUE HAS HECHO!".-Exclamo furioso y molesto el glotón al ver su vitrina de exhibición y su pantalla rotas.-" ¡ME VAS A…".-Dijo el glotón volteando a verlo pero cuando lo hizo se quedó mudo al ver quien era, y su pelaje se erizo de miedo.-"No, tu no".-Dijo el glotón con cara de asusto e intento correr al interior de su tienda.

Pero solo pudo avanzar un metro, pues Trenton atravesó su cola con su guadaña aun como lanza, clavándolo al piso.

"¡AAAHHHHH!".-Grito el glotón de dolor sujetándose su cola, miro a Trenton y vio que se le acerco amenazadoramente, puso cara de susto y aplano sus orejas.-"Espera, por favor…".-Suplico el glotón, Pero Trenton hizo caso omiso no de sus suplicas y lo tomo del cuello.

El glotón empezó a quejarse y Trenton de un tirón brusco lo levanto del piso, como la cola del glotón esta calvada al piso cuando Trenton lo levanto, la cola del glotón fue arrancada literalmente del cuerpo del glotón. Si pudiera, el glotón hubiera gritado del dolor pero como Trenton lo está tomando del cuello lo único que salió de su garganta fue un grito de agonía ahogado.

"¡Que dijiste!, ¡EH!".-Dijo Trenton con furia y odio y estrello la nuca del glotón contra un muro con tal fuerza que la agrieto. El glotón hizo una cara de dolor debido a que no podía decir nada.-" ¡QUE DIJISTE!".-Dijo gruñendo y empezó a estrellarlo una y otra y otra vez contra la pared, hasta que esta quedo embarrada de sangre y el glotón quedo en su mano como una presa recién casada por un cazador, ya está muerto.-"Jum…Debilucho".-Dijo, lanzo el cadáver del glotón a su tienda, desenterró su guadaña del piso y empezó a irse.

"¿Dónde están todos?, esto parece un pueblo fantasma".-Dijo Trenton mientras caminaba por las solitarias calles de Tundratown, no había ni un alma y se detuvo a mitad de una calle mirando alrededor con sus manos en su cintura.

A unos 200 o 250 metros de él, un auto se estaba acercando a él, dentro del vehículo hay 4 animales, 2 osos polares, un zorro de las nieves y un lobo blanco, todos vestidos de traje, 1 de ellos está hablando con su jefe, Mr. Big.

" _Bien muchachos, ¿terminaron la "tarea" que les encomendé?".-_ Pregunto por el monitor o pantalla que está dentro del auto, terminando juntando las patas.

"Sí señor, ese sujeto no volverá a "propasarse" con su hija, ni su yermo. Creo que entendió muuuy bien la lección".-Contesto el zorro de las nieves con una mirada y sonrisa maliciosa mientras veía sus nudillos y garras ensangrentadas.

" _Bien".-_ Contesto Mr. Big y abrio la boca para hablar, pero no pudo porque alguien que no imagino que los escucharía, llego de repente y hablo.

"¡¿Qué hicieron que?!".-Exclamo la hija de Mr. Big estupefacta y sorprendida.-" ¡Papa!, que te he dicho. No tienes que pelear mis batallas, yo pude haberlo solucionado sola".-Dijo enojada y poniendo sus patas en su cintura.

"Hija, ¿no lo entiendes?",-Dijo Mr. Big girando su silla para verla.-"Estoy haciendo esto, porque quiero protegerte, eres mi hija".-Dijo.

"Yo ya no soy una niña Papa, puedo cuidarme sola".-Dijo ella enojada y molesta.

"Solo quiero protegerte, eso es lo que hace un padre".-Dijo .

"Pues…En momentos como este desearía que no fueras mi padre".-Dijo ella molesta y enojada.

Mr. Big puso cara de sorpresa y dolor al oír eso, su hija se dio media vuelta y empezó a irse enojada y molesta. Mr. Big empezó a seguirla.

"Hija…".-No termino porque del otro lado de la línea de la video llamada, el conductor del auto color negro, un oso polar, miro al frente, vio a Trenton, abrio los ojos con sorpresa y freno en seco y bruscamente haciendo que el zorro de las nieves se pegara de frente contra el arista del monitor.

"¡Ayyy!, ¡Pendejo!".-Exclamo furioso y enojado el zorro mientras ponía su pata sobre su frente.

Mr. Big y su hija dispararon sus cabezas al monitor al oír la fuerte grosería y la hija de se detuvo en seco.

"¡Miguel!".-Reprendió .-"¿Por qué ese vocabulario?".-Pregunto.

"Lo siento señor, fue Larry".-Contesto Miguel y se dirigió a Larry.-" ¡Larry!, ¿Por qué te detuviste, menso?".-Exigió enojado y con sus orejas aplanadas.

"Hay alguien en medio del camino, Miguel".-Respondió Larry.

Miguel miro al frente y vio a Trenton, el lobo que está en el asiento del copiloto bajo la ventana y asomo la cabeza, Larry le pito a Trenton.

"¡Oye!, ¡Tu tonto, sal de la calle!".-Grito el lobo y Larry le volvió a pitar a Trenton.

Trenton abrio los ojos con ligera sorpresa.

"¿Se está dirigiendo a mí?".-Pregunto Trenton con ligera sorpresa y asombro ladeando la cabeza.

"¡Oye!".-Exclamo el lobo señalándolo.-" ¡No nos provoques idiota, estas molestando a los sujetos equivocados!, ¿sabes para quien trabajamos?. Si no quieres despertar en medio de una tina con cicatrices por todo tu cuerpo será mejor que nos dejes pasar. ¡Ahora, sal de la calle!".-Dijo.

Larry le volvió a pitar a Trenton. Trenton solo una risa a carcajadas y giro su cuerpo hacia ellos

"¡¿De qué diablos te estas riendo?!".-Pregunto enojado el lobo y con sus orejas aplanadas.

"Toquen la bocina otra vez, y verán lo que pasa".-Dijo Trenton con una sonrisa divertida y termino cruzando los brazos.

Larry con el ceño fruncido rápidamente le pito 2 veces a Trenton, Trenton frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos con fuerza por 3 segundos, los abrio, entro en estado salvaje, puso las manos en piso y les lanzo su casi rugido aterrador.

Todos los secuaces de aplanaron sus orejas, pusieron cara de susto y se les erizo el pelo al oír su rugido, incluso a y su hija les paso lo mismo.

Gabriel llego justo a tiempo para ver la escena.

"¡Oh!, esto puede ser interesante, 2 Ursus Maritimus (Oso polar), un Cannis Lupus (Lobo) y un Alopex Lagopus (Zorro de las nieves) contra ese Homo Sapiens".-Dijo Gabriel y le hizo zoom a su lente.

Trento corrió hacia el auto, lo tomo del parachoques y con movimiento rápido lo saco volando como si fuera de utilería, el auto empezó a dar giros de torniquete en el aire y el lobo que no alcanzo a meterse porque quedo paralizado del miedo, cayo por la ventana, choco contra el piso y en eso se rompió el cuello, murió. El auto se estrelló contra una pared de un edificio y cayó al piso quedando boca abajo, Trenton empezó a Caminar al auto.

Los animales empezaron a salir del auto arrastrándose pero sangrando debido a los vidrios rotos de las ventanas que se les encajaron en la piel y las lesiones que los giros y golpes que se dieron, les ocasionaron. Larry se puso de pie difícilmente y cuando apoyo su brazo derecho en una pared, inmediatamente rugió de dolor y por instinto la quito, se había roto el brazo dentro del auto, el otro oso y Miguel también se pusieron de pie difícilmente voltearon hacia Trenton y lo vieron caminando amenazadoramente hacia ellos.

Miguel se asustó, aplano las orejas y se le erizo el pelo.

"¡A…A…Acabalo!".-Ordeno Miguel tartamudeando del miedo al oso polar mientras señalaba a Trenton, el oso polar miro Trenton frunció el ceño y empezó a caminar hacia él.

Poco a poco ambos empezaron a aumentar la velocidad y cuando estuvieron cerca uno del otro, el oso intento tomar a Trenton pero Trenton de una rodada lo esquivo pasando por el arco de sus piernas, rápidamente se puso de pie y golpeo el contrapeso de la guadaña en el piso convirtiéndola en lanza, el oso polar se dio media vuelta y Trento lo miro. Trenton intento clavarle la guadaña en el pecho pero el oso de un zarpazo le saco a volar la guadaña, intento rasguñar a Trenton en la cara pero Trento esquivo el zarpazo, agachándose, aprovecho que el oso no tenía su guardia y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y otro en el mentón haciendo que se tambaleara para atrás. El oso rápidamente saco de su traje una Desert Eagle y le apunto, justo cuando apretó el gatillo Trenton desvió el brazo del oso por lo que no estuvo ni cerca de darle, lo tomo del brazo e igual que hizo Daniel con Robert, le rompió el brazo de un rodillazo. El oso soltó un rugido de dolor y se sujetó el brazo, miro a Trenton y con su brazo sano intento literalmente descarar a Trenton de un zarpazo pero él lo esquivo agachándose, el oso lo tomo de la nuca e intento estrellarlo de cara contra una pared pero Trenton con su fenomenal fuerza freno tal intento, con un movimiento rápido Trenton se liberó de la pata del oso, tomo su brazo y de un codazo intento rompérselo pero no funciono, solo le causo fisuras. El oso se quejó del dolor Trenton aprovecho, corrió hacia él, con un movimiento de parkur salto sobre su pecho, durante la caída lo tomo del cuello jalándolo con el hasta el piso y de un giro rápido le rompió el cuello, matándolo y soltó el cadáver.

El otro oso se percató y no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Frunció el ceño y saco de su traje un resolver Wes 44, de calibre 44 y le apunto a Trenton, Trenton al percatarse abrio los ojos con sorpresa, el oso le disparo, pero Trenton con movimientos y rodadas rápidas esquivo todos los disparos y en el proceso llego hasta él. De un manotazo le saco a volar el revolver de su pata y le pego justo en el hígado haciendo que se quejara de dolor, intento a hacer algo mas pero el oso lo tomo de la sudadera, la lanzo a una pared e intento arranarle la cara pero Trenton lo esquivo agachándose. El oso intento nuevamente arranarle la cara pero Trenton hizo un movimiento de Parkur en su pecho y le dio una patada mortal en el mentón, fue tan fuerte que le ocasiono una hemorragia cerebral interna y el oso cayo como tronco al piso, muerto (Es como la pelea de Stark contra Kilian en Iron man 3).

Miguel y el quien estuvo viendo todo por el monitor que tiene grietas en la pantalla pero no está rota, ni desactivada, ni descompuesta ya que aún sigue conectado al auto, vieron todo esto sorprendidos, estupefactos y asombrados.

Trenton jadeando por la falta de aire pero sudando poco (Las personas con ICD tampoco sudan) dirigió su mirada a Miguel, esta aplano las orejas de inmediato y puso cara de susto, Trenton fue por su guadaña y empezó a caminar a el de manera amenazante.

"Detente".-Dijo Miguel con miedo evidente, sacando un revolver calibre 357 de su traje y apuntándole.-"Te lo advierto".

A Trenton le importo un comino que le estuviese apuntando, de un manotazo saco a volar su revólver, lo tomo del cuello y lo estrello de nuca contra la pared.

"¡AAAHHHH!".-Grito Miguel del dolor, abrio los ojos y se encontró con penetrantes y terroríficos ojos como fuego de Trenton, levanto las patas en el aire.-" ¿Qué quieres".-Pregunto con miedo evidente.-" ¿Dinero?, ¿Quieres dinero?. Mi jefe puede darte todo el que desees".-Dijo temblando del miedo.

"¡A mí me importa un soberano infierno el dinero!".-Dijo Trenton con furia, pero luego sonrió maliciosamente.-"Pero si quisiera hablar con tu jefe, ¿Dónde está?".-Pregunto, lo último con el ceño fruncido.

Miguel miro el monitor. Trento siguió su mirada y luego se dirigió a Miguel.

"Tú. Te quedas aquí".-Dijo Trenton y sin previo aviso atravesó el hombro de Miguel con su guadaña del tamaño su brazo, dejándolo clavado en la pared.

Miguel grito de la agonía, Trenton camino hacia el monitor y lo tomo en sus manos como una Tablet grande.

"¿ _Usted es el jefe?".-_ Pregunto Trenton en el monitor de , él podía verlo a pesar de las grietas y de las rayas de estática que a veces aparecían.

"Si".-Contesto asintiendo con la cabeza con un poco miedo evidente en su voz.-"¿Quién es usted?".-Pregunto mientras su hija se acercaba a su lado con cara de un poco de miedo.

Trenton sonrió.

"Mi nombre es Trenton Blake (Se pronuncia Bleike)".-Se presentó Trenton.

"¿Qué desea de mí?".-Pregunto .

Trenton sonrió y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro pero sin irse muy lejos para que no se arranquen los cables del monitor.

"Usted es alguien muy poderoso. ¿O me equivoco señor?".-Dijo Trenton.

"Si, así es".-Respondió .

"Bueno, lo que quiero es a ese humano llamada Daniel".-Dijo Trenton.-"Y lo quiero aquí como para ayer".-Demando señalando el piso.

frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué habría de hacer lo que usted me mande?".-Pregunto enojado y molesto.

"¡Ah!, necesita un insintivo".-Dijo Trenton asintiendo con la cabeza.-"Bien. Se lo daré".-Dijo con el ceño fruncido y con voz oscura y casi demoniaca.

Dejo el monitor en el piso y empezó a caminar hacia a Miguel, asustándolo a él y a su hija.

"¿Qué…Que estás haciendo?".-Pregunto Miguel con miedo.

Trenton no contesto, se le acerco, le desenterró la guadaña con extremo dolor haciendo que Miguel gritara de la agonía, iba a caer al piso pero Trenton lo tomo del cuello durante la caída, lo estrello de nuca contra la pared y esta vez sí lo dejo caer al piso. Miguel se quejó del dolor por un momento pero se detuvo al sentir que Trenton lo tomo de la cola y empezó a arrastrarlo.

"No, ¡no!, ¡alguien ayúdeme, jefe ayúdeme!".-Grito Miguel con terror y desesperación.

y su hija solo vieron con impotencia y horror lo que Trenton le iba a hacer.

Trenton tomo a Miguel de la cola con sus dos manos como si fuera un bate de béisbol y lo estrello de cabeza 3 veces contra la pared, se detuvo y se acercó la cara Miguel al rostro para ver si murió. Miguel ensangrentado y con cara de puro dolor, sin querer, le escupió a Trenton sangre en la cara, Trenton se enfureció y lo golpeo dos veces más contra la pared, se lo volvió a acercar a la cara y vio que esta vez sí murió, soltó un bufido y lo dejo caer al piso, una vez que el cadáver de Miguel toco el piso, él le piso el cráneo y se lo destrozo como un huevo.

y su hija se aterraron hasta los huesos.

Trenton miro al monitor, volvió a caminar hacia él y lo tomo en sus manos.

"¿Convencido?".-Pregunto Trenton con una sonrisa.

se quedó mudo.

"Voy a tomar eso como un sí. Si no quiere que usted, su hija, el resto de su familia y sus secuaces pasen por la mismo, me entregará a ese humano, ¡Oh! Y por si está pensando "No podrá encontrarme. No sabe dónde estoy y donde vivo".-Dijo Trenton, lo último haciendo una imitación de burla barata y luego lo miro con el ceño fruncido.-"Vea esto".-Dijo, tomo uno de los celulares de las cadáveres de sus secuaces, busco en contactos y le marco.

La oreja derecha de reacciono al oír que lo está llamando, entro en pánico y con miedo y desesperación saco rápidamente su celular y lo arrojo al piso, rompiéndolo.

" _No tiene caso destruirlo ".-_ Dijo Trenton en el monitor con una sonrisa.-"Mire".-Dijo y le mostro el teléfono.

ahora podría darle el patatús por el miedo, vio con sorpresa en el celular que Trenton rastreo la señal del celular antes de que lo destruyera y muestra la ubicación actual de y la dirección de su hogar y la de sus familiares.

" _Bien. Tiene 3 horas, y no…lo señalo con el dedo…Me haga esperar"_.-Dijo Trenton lo último con amenaza y de un puñetazo destruyo el monitor, haciendo que la señal se perdiera.

estaba mudo, perturbado y estupefacto, bajo la mirada al piso.

Un secuaz suyo, un oso polar, lo miro con preocupación y un poco de miedo.

"Señor, ¿Qué hacemos?".-Pregunto el oso.

no dijo nada, negó con la cabeza, cabizbajo y con sus patas en sus bolsillos camino a su silla y sentó en ella, pensativo.

"¡¿Señor?!".-Volvió a preguntar el oso polar.

La hija de la miro preocupada todo el tiempo. Después de meditar unos segundos, soltó un suspiro pesado y se dirigió al oso polar.

"Ya escuchamos lo que pidió".-Contesto sorprendiendo a su hija.-"Busquen a ese humano y tráiganlo ante mí, y a todo aquel que intente impedirlo".-Ordeno pero con voz preocupada.

El oso polar asintió con la cabeza, les hizo señas a otros 2 osos y salieron por la puerta.

"Luca".-Dijo dirigiéndose a su oso polar guardaespaldas de tiempo completo (Hasta ahora, él no tiene confirmado un nombre, yo le puse así porque está inspirado en Vitto Corleone, el padrino, y yo creo que el oso es el guardaespaldas del padrino, que en su película se llama Luca, Luca es el oso que se persigna al final del tráiler).

Luca lo miro con intriga y curiosidad.

"Ve con ellos".-Ordeno y vio que Luca se sorprendió e irguió las orejas.-"No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Ve con ellos".-Dijo haciéndole señas luego tomo un abanó, saco un encendedor de su bolsillo y lo encendió sin despejar sus ojos de Luca.

Luca bajo la mirada para pensar, después de uno segundos vio a a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, empezó a seguir a los demás pero en el trayecto se detuvo enfrente del altar del padre de , se persigno con cara triste mientras miraba al cielo, toco la foto del padre de y se fue de ahí.

aspiro una bocanada de humo de su abanó, la contuvo 3 segundos, escupió el humo y con su otra pata se froto el entrecejo con sus dedos con frustración.

"Papa, ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!".-Dijo su hija sin poder creerlo.

"¿Y que esperabas que hiciera hija?, viste lo que ese demente le hizo a Miguel, no quiero que tú, mi yermo y el resto de mi familia pase por lo mismo".-Contesto preocupado.

"Pero, si lo atrapan, ¿Y te exige que lo mates?".-Dijo ella preocupada y vio que su padre volvió a tomar una bocanada de humo de su abanó y escupió el humo.-"Papa, tu y yo sabemos que eres un criminal, pero no eres un monstruo, sé que has ordenado matar personas, pero la culpa te golpea muy fuerte cuando lo presencias".-Dijo ella.

"Lo lamento mi amor, pero si tengo que hacer eso por tu bienestar…Lo hare si es necesario".-Respondió .

Los ojos de su hija se llenaron de lágrimas de inmediato y lo miro con dolor, tristeza y sin poder creerlo.

"¡Eres un canalla!".-Grito ella, se llevó las patas a la cara y salió corriendo y llorando a su recamara.

"¡Hija yo…".-Dijo mientras dejaba su abanó en un cenicero y se ponía de pie para abrazarla y hablar con ella pero ya era tarde, ya había llegado a la puerta para ratones de la puerta y salió por esta.

simplemente puso cara triste y dolorosa, metido sus patas al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza y se quedó ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el departamento de policía de Zootopia todos los oficiales estaban haciendo su trabajo y las 5 garras (O bueno, lo que queda de ellos) veían pasando a los oficiales desde el interior de su celda, en una de esas, Robert vio al mismo oficial Doberman que lo arresto.

"Pssst, Pssst, oye tu".-Dijo Robert susurrando y el oficial lo miro, Robert vio su nombre en su uniforme.-"Oficial Joe".-Dijo.

"¿Qué quieres Robert?".-Pregunto Joe con odio y disgusto, con sus orejas y cruzo los brazos.

"Escuche algo que creo que te va a interesar".-Dijo Robert susurrando.

Joe irguió sus orejas de golpe con interés y su rostro siguió el mismo rumbo.

"¿Qué escuchaste?".-Pregunto Joe con interés y curiosidad.

Robert le hizo señas con la pata para que se acercara.

Joe puso cara de confusión pero se encogió de hombros y se acercó un poco.

"Escuche que alguien planea fugarse de aquí".-Dijo Robert susurrando.

"¿Quién?".-Pregunto Joe de inmediato con interés y curiosidad.

Robert miro a ambos lados para cerciorarse que no venía nadie y alguien estuviera oyendo, miro a Joe con una sonrisa.

"Ven".-Dijo haciendo un gesto con la pata.

Joe se acercó un poco.

"No seas tímido, un poquito más".-Dijo Robert susurrando manteniendo su sonrisa y le hizo una seña con su pata.

Joe se acercó hasta quedar a medio metro de la reja.

"Listo. De aquí no me muevo ni un milímetro más".-Dijo Joe con seriedad y firmeza señalando el piso con su pata.-"¿Quién planea fugarse?".-Pregunto con el ceño fruncido Cruzando los brazos.

Robert sonrió y puso cara maliciosa.

"Nosotros".-Respondió con malicia y sin previo aviso paso su brazo por los espacios de los barrotes, tomo a Joe por la corbata de su uniforme y lo estrello contra los barrotes.

Joe empezó a electrocutarse soltando gritos de dolor, después de 30 segundos su cuerpo empezó a humear y carbonizarse, ya estaba gritando a todo pulmón por el dolor pero Robert tiene su otra pata en su boca (La cual tiene un guante de hule para no electrocutarse) y sus gritos eran amortiguados por su pata. Después de 2 minutos el sistema de electricidad de los barrotes hizo corto y el cuerpo de Joe cayó al piso, muerto y quemado con quemaduras de 2do y 3er grado en varias partes de su cuerpo.

En la sala de control, Tony está tecleando sobre su panel pero su cabeza se disparó a la pantalla al oír el sonido de alarma de que una reja hizo corto circuito. Tony puso cara de extrañes y confusión y entro al sistema para que pasaba.

"Hay que raro".-Comento Tony y empezó a teclear en su panel.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Aní volteando a verlo con curiosidad.

"Una de las celdas hizo corto, pero…Estoy revisando la red eléctrica del sistema de defensa de las celdas y todos los chips y relevadores están intactos".-Respondió Tony alternando su vista entre Aní, la pantalla y su panel.

"¿Cómo es posible eso?".-Pregunto Aní sorprendida y asombrada con sus orejas erguidas.

"Ni la menor idea".-Respondió Tony negando con la cabeza y siguió navegando por el sistema.

Un tigre de las 5 garras le quito las llaves al cadáver de Joe y con estas abrio la celda.

"Si, libertad".-Dijo Robert con gozo.-"Ahora si pondré vengarme de ese imbécil que me envió aquí".-Dijo refiriéndose a Daniel y miro a sus socios.-"Tenemos que salir de aquí pero este lugar esta infestado de policías, tendremos que usar el entrenamiento de sigilo, recuerden lo que les ensene".-Dijo Robert con seriedad, vio que los 2 tigres asintieron y empezaron a dirigirse a la salida 2 pisos más abajo.

"¿Revisaste todo, estas seguro?".-Pregunto Aní que está al lado de Tony ahora, con sus patas apoyadas sobre el panel de este mientras veía atónita la pantalla, con sus orejas erguidas.

"Si".-Contesto Tony volteando a verla y regreso a su panel.-"Revise todo, de pies a cabeza".-Dijo.

"Mmm…".-Gimió Aní con cara pensativa y extrañada.-"Esto está muy raro, mejor voy a ver la celda".-Dijo y empezó a dirigirse a las puertas corriendo (Los armiños son carnívoros, así que imagínenla corriendo en 4 patas).

"¡Buena idea!".-Exclamo Tony en voz alta para que lo oyera y regreso a su panel y la pantalla.

Mientras tanto, las 5 garras ya están a medio camino del segundo piso, debido a su sigilo y rapidez para esconderse aún no los detectan y lo distraídos que están los oficiales en los teléfonos los ayudaba bastante.

Llegaron al primer piso sin problemas, se escondieron, y se quedaron viendo las puertas del departamento con rabia y frustración, quieren escapar pero loso oficiales pasan por ahí tan seguido como transeúntes por lo que no podían salir sin ser detectados.

"¡Maldición!".-Gruño Robert con enojo y dando un golpe de martillo al piso.-"Tan cerca pero tan lejos".-Dijo con enojo.

"Necesitamos una distracción para poder salir sin que nos detecten".-Comento un tigre.

"Pero estamos aquí, ¿Cómo o que podría distraerlos?".-Dijo el otro tigre.

En ese momento, Sam acompañado de Nick y Judy entraron al departamento jadeando de cansancio porque corrieron hasta ahí. Después de recuperar el aliento Sam hablo.

"¡Atención Todos!".-Grito Sam, llamando la atención de todos.-" ¡Esto no es un simulacro!, ¡Todos los oficiales tienen que ayudar, ahora!".-Dijo con cara seria.

De repente todos escucharon un grito femenino tan fuerte y poderoso que se escuchó en todo el departamento, vino del 3er piso.

"¿Qué OCURRE ALLA ARRIBA?".-Pregunto Judy con curiosidad y gritando a todo pulmón para que la oyeran con sus orejas levemente inclinadas hacia adelante.

De repente, Aní se asomó desde el 3er piso, tiene las orejas aplanadas y los ojos llorosos con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

"¿Mi amor?".-Pregunto Sam confundido, extrañado y forzando la vista ya que por la distancia no puede percibirla bien.-"Copito de nieve, ¿Qué pasa?".-Dijo.

"¡Es el oficial Joe!".-Contesto Aní con voz quebrada pero gritando, y respiro ruidosamente por la nariz.

Todos se sorprendieron y asustaron e irguieron sus orejas levantando las colas, todos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y absolutamente todos corrieron lo más rápido posible al 3er piso, dejando el primer piso como un pueblo fantasma.

"Que buena suerte la nuestra".-Dijo Robert con una sonrisa.-"¡Vamos!".-Dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, él y sus compañeros corrieron a las puertas y salieron por estas.

Todos los oficiales se fueron acercando a Aní corriendo, quien está viendo algo en el piso con horror, las orejas aplanadas, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y vidriosos con sus patas en su boca. Ella volteo a verlos.

Cuando todos se acercaron lo suficiente abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, dejaron caer o aplanaron sus orejas y vieron con horror al oficial Joe, muerto en el piso, tiene quemaduras de 2do y 3er grado en el 90% de su cuerpo el cual está humeando vapor caliente, el ambiente huele a carne cocida pero al saber que el aroma viene del cuerpo de Joe a muchos se les revolvió el estómago y les dio ganas de vomitar, tantas, que se llevaron las patas a la boca para frenar u obstruir el deseo de vomitar.

Judy con cara de horror se acercó al cuerpo de Joe, puso una rodilla en tierra y con su dedo índice y medio intento sentir si aún tiene pulso. Después de unos segundos volteo a ver a los demás con tristeza y pesar y negó con la cabeza.

Aní rompió en llanto, se lanzó a Sam en un abrazo reconfortante y hundió la cabeza en su cuello.

"Tranquila mi amor, tranquila".-Dijo Sam con voz suave y reconfortante, las orejas aplanadas y cara de dolor y condolencia dándole palmadas en la espalda con suavidad.

Nick con las orejas aplanadas y cara de tristeza y dolor se acercó a Judy, puso una rodilla en tierra y puso su pata en su hombro haciendo que Judy volteara a verlo con cara de curiosidad y algo de dolor por lo de Joe.

"Oye, ¿Estas bien?".-Pregunto preocupado debido a que él sabe que ella tiene Hemofobia.

Un par de lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Judy pero ella rápidamente se las seco y limpio con su brazo.

"Si Nick tranquilo".-Dijo Judy con una pequeña sonrisa forzada.-"Ahora que ya se todo lo que ha hecho Trenton…volteo a ver a Joe…Esto es poco en comparación".-Dijo viendo su cuerpo con dolor, tristeza y pesar.

En ese momento llega Tony corriendo.

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué ocurrió?".-Pregunto abriéndose paso entre la multitud y luego vio el cuerpo de Joe.-" ¡Oh!".-Fue lo único que pudo decir por la sorpresa.

"¿Qué le habrá pasado?".-Pregunto Sam quien aún está consolando a su esposa.

"¿Cómo que, que le paso?".-Pregunto Nick sin poder creerlo.-"¿Qué no estás viendo?, se electrocuto".-Dijo molesto y enojado.

Sam lo miro enojado e iba a reprenderlo pero Judy se le adelanto.

"¡NICK!".-Exclamo molesta y furiosa haciendo que Nick volteara a verla como cachorro reganado.-"¡Muestra más respeto!, él era un oficial y buen mamífero".-Dijo molesta.

Nick bajo la mirada con tristeza y pena por el regano, y empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus pulgares.

"Perdón".-Dijo con voz apagada y baja con pena y vergüenza.

Judy se ablando, se acercó un poco a él y lo abrazo juntando sus cabezas. Nick solo cerro los ojos disfrutando el momento lo mejor que podía después de la trágica muerte de Joe.

"Yo no me refería a eso Nick, me refería a que causa, motivo, razón o circunstancia lo orillo a esto".-Dijo Sam aun consolando a su esposa.

"No tengo idea Sam, Joe me dijo que él no tenía problemas personales de ningún tipo y él era un mamífero muy amable y gentil así que dudo que tuviera problemas con algún animal".-Dijo Judy aun abrazando a Nick y con el rabillo de los ojos vio las llaves en la cerradura, sorprendiéndola.-" ¡Miren!".-Exclamo señalando las llaves, llamando la atención de todos.

"¡Son las llaves!".-Exclamo una oficial. Un chita.

"¿Qué estaba intentando hacer?".-Pregunto otro. Una pantera.

"Yo sé lo que estaba intentando, ¡ERA UN TRAIDOR CORRUPTO!, iba a dejarlos escapar, seguramente por el precio adecuado, pero el muy baboso olvido que estaba electrificada".-Dijo un oficial, un chacal dorado.

"¡Dimitri!".-Lo reprendió Judy molesta y enojada con sus orejas levemente inclinadas hacia adelante.-"El nunca caería tan bajo. Yo lo conocía, él estaba satisfecho con la paga que reciben los oficiales, nunca haría eso".-Dijo molesta.

"¿Entonces explícame esto?".-Pregunto Dimitri frio y con seriedad cruzando los brazos.

"Talvez alguno de los criminales que estaban encerrados aquí tenían alguna afección cardiaca, respiratoria u algún otro problema de salud y le dio un ataque, el intento ayudarlo pero olvido que la celda estaba electrificada".-Explico Judy.

"¿Ah sí?".-Dijo Dimitri con voz de no te creo.

"Si".-Contesto Judy viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Entonces donde están ellos?".-Pregunto Dimitri haciendo un gesto con la pata a la celda abierta.

"Mmm…".-Dijo Judy sin saber que decir moviendo los ojos, nunca se le ocurrió algo para justificar eso. Se quedó muda.

"Eso creí".-Dijo Dimitri con cara seria. Fría y antipática con los brazos cruzados.

Todos voltearon a ver el cuerpo de Joe y pusieron cara enojada y rencorosa, empezaron a creerle a Dimitri y desde que se enteraron de lo ocurrido con el jefe Bogo en el caso de Judy y Nick ellos desde entonces han odiado a los policías corruptos, algunos empezaron a irse de ahí.

"¡No esperen, no se vayan!".-Exclamo Nick preocupado haciendo gestos con las patas.-"Sam, apóyame aquí".-Dijo.

"Lo siento Nick, toda la evidencia está en contra suya".-Dijo Sam y empezó a irse con Aní aun consolándola.

Judy dejó caer sus orejas y bajo la mirada ahí vio algo que le llamo la atención e irguió sus orejas de golpe. Se acercó a la corbata de Joe hasta que su cara estaba en frente del accesorio de vestimenta elegante y vio algo pequeño de color anaranjado, lo tomo y la jalo mostrando un conjunto de pequeños pelos de tigre, abrio los ojos con sorpresa.

"¡Fueron las 5 garras!".-Exclamo Judy viendo a la multitud de oficiales yéndose.

Todos irguieron sus orejas, giraron un poco sus cuerpos y dispararon sus cabezas hacia ella sorprendidos.

"¡¿Cómo?!".-Dijo Dimitri sorprendido.

"Miren".-Dijo Judy poniéndose de pie abruptamente, corrió hacia ellos y loes mostro los pelos, sorprendiéndolos.-"Tuvieron que ser ellos, ellos eran los únicos tigres en este edificio".-Dijo.

Dimitri se punzo a pensar, después de unos segundos miro a Judy sorprendido.

"Tiene razón. Ellos eran los únicos".-Dijo.

"¿Y qué hacemos con ellos?, ¿los buscamos?".-Pregunto la oficial chita.

Judy bajo la mirada al piso, pensó por unos segundos y después miro a todos con cara decidida.

"No, no los buscaremos".-Dijo seriamente con sus orejas levemente inclinadas hacia adelante, Sorprendiendo a todos.-"Por ahora"-Recalco.-"El problema del que les vamos a hablar Sam y yo es mucho más serio y urgente que ellos. Todos vayamos abajo para que adquieran el conocimiento incluso ustedes, Aní y Tony, esto nos concierne a todos".-Dijo.

"Yo iré a sepultar a Joe".-Dijo Dimitri con tristeza y sus orejas aplanadas viendo su cuerpo.-"Es lo mínimo que merece, y así también expresare mis disculpas por haber sospechado de, el injustamente.-".Dijo.

"Yo voy contigo".-Dijo la oficial chita.

"Bien, pero dense prisa, todos tienen que oír lo que tenemos que decirles".-Dijo Judy.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a retirarse al primer piso, Judy iba a ir con ellos pero alguien la agarró del brazo impidiéndolo, volteo y vio que fue Dimitri.

"Judy, ¿puedo hablar contigo?, solo un minuto".-Dijo Dimitri con cara un poco triste.

"Ammm…Si, claro".-Contesto y se dirigió a Nick.-"Nick".-Lo llamo y este volteo a verla.-"Tu ve, te alcanzo en un momento".-Dijo.

Nick asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa y sus orejas un poco aplanadas y siguió al resto de los oficiales.

"Rosa, tu llévate a Joe te veo en un rato".-Dijo Dimitri.

Rosa (La chita) asintió con la cabeza, tomo el cadáver de Joe por los pies y empezó a llevárselo, arrastrándolo por el piso.

"¿Qué ocurre Dimitri?".-Pregunto Judy curiosa y algo preocupada viéndolo.

"Escucha…Yo…Yo solo…Quería pedirte disculpas por…".-Dijo Dimitri con pena, vergüenza y tristeza con sus orejas aplanadas pero Judy lo interrumpió.

"No te disculpes Dimitri".-Dijo Judy con una sonrisa en su rostro y poniendo su pata en su brazo.

Dimitri irguió sus orejas, miro la pata de Judy que está tocando su brazo y volteo a verla a los ojos un poco sorprendido.

"Sé que porque actuaste así con lo de Joe, tu más que otros oficiales de la fuerza odia a los policías corruptos por lo que te hizo tu antiguo compañero de trabajo".-Dijo Judy con comprensión quitando su pata de su brazo.

Dimitri se enojó y soltó un gruñido primitivo.

"No me lo recuerdes".-Dijo enojado, cruzando los brazos y mirando a otro lado.

"No, si puedo y lo haré".-Dijo Judy.-"Fueron mejores amigos y compañeros de trabajo por todo un año. ¿Y cómo te pago el canalla?, te llevo a una bodega donde supuestamente había evidencia de un crimen de tráfico de drogas, pero estaba vacía, cuando te diste cuenta que algo andaba mal intentaste irte pero el té disparo y dejo ahí para que murieras desangrado, pero afortunadamente Benjamín, cuando aún era delgado, te encontró a tiempo y te salvo la vida".-Dijo.

"Si".-Dijo Dimitri molesto y volteo a verla.-"Desde entonces REPUGNO a los corruptos y estoy en deuda con Benjamín, me alegro de que antes de Bogo muriera haya hecho realidad mi petición de convertir a Benjamín en mi compañero de trabajo, y también que James no haya retirado esa petición".-Dijo lo primero con odio y el resto más tranquilo y relajado.

"Dimitri. Sé que tu como muchos otros, incluida yo, hemos pasado y vivido cosas horribles, pero todo eso ya es pasado, lo único que importa es el presente y el mañana así como nuestros amigos, familiares y seres queridos".-Dijo Judy con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dimitri la miro a los ojos, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y aplano un poco sus orejas.

"Si, tienes razón Judy".-Dijo Dimitri, bajo la mirada, cerro los ojos y dos lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Judy se dio cuenta de esto.

"¿Necesitas un abrazo?".-Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa con sus orejas caídas y sus brazos abiertos.

"Si por favor".-Respondió Dimitri llorando un poco.

Judy se le acerco, enrosco sus brazos alrededor de su dorso ya que el más alto que ella y lo abrazo como una niña a su padre.

Dimitri dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y le regreso el abrazo cerrando los ojos. Estuvieron así por 30 segundos hasta que rompieron el abrazo.

"Gracias Judy, me ayudaste mucho".-Dijo Dimitri viéndola a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa y secándose sus lágrimas con su pata.

Judy se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

"Para que son los amigos, ahora no hagas esperar a Rosa, ve con ella".-Dijo Judy.

"Tienes razón, adiós Judy".-Dijo Dimitri con una sonrisa y se fue.

"Adiós Dimitri".-Se despidió Judy y se fue con el resto de los oficiales.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **En México.**

Mario se encontraba ayudando a unos soldados cargando una aeronave en la que planeaba irse con ellos.

"¡Ay!, ¿Cuántas más faltan?".-Pregunto el soldado moreno con el que Mario hablo, quejándose y haciendo esfuerzo por la caja de medicamentos que Mario le dio.

"Unas 2 más y listo".-Contesto Mario.

El soldado hizo un quejido de molestia, rodo los ojos y metió la caja en la aeronave. Mario se dio media vuelta y alguien le dio una caja llena de comida.

"Toma".-Dijo Luke dándole la caja con cara seria y enojada.

"Gracias".-Dijo Mario tomando la caja y se dio media vuelta, cuando iba a caminar a la aeronave se dio cuenta, pego un grito de horror haciendo que la caja saliera volando y miro a Luke quien tiene su ropa, cara, piernas y brazos polvorientos.

"¿Luke?, ¿Qué haces aquí, y como entraste aquí?".-Pregunto Mario extrañado y camino un poco hacia él.

"Entre por ahí".-Contesto Luke con su cara seria y señalo la cerca.

Mario miro a donde señalo y vio un agujero debajo de la cerca del cuartel y una pala tirada del otro lado.

Luke bajo su brazo y se dirigió a su padre adoptivo.

"Y quiero ir contigo y ayudarte Papa".-Dijo Luke con decisión y terquedad.

Mario volteo a verlo sorprendido.

"¡¿Qué?!, pero Luke ya te dije…".-Dijo Mario poniendo una rodilla en tierra y se acercó a él para levantarlo pero Luke lo impidió y lo interrumpió.

"¡No me importa Papa!".-Exclamo Luke molesto y apartando sus brazos de manera brusca y alejándose un poco, se calmó un poco.-"Papa, quiero ayudar, no me importa si solo le doy de comer a los civiles y medicamentos, quiero ayudar Papa".-Imploro.

Mario recargo su antebrazo en su rodilla y soltó un quejido de molestia mientras ladeaba la cabeza a un lado, volvió a mirar a Luke y vio que lo estaba viendo como cachorrito triste pero con sus ojos brillando con seriedad y decisión.

Mario soltó otro quejido de molestia.

"¿Tienes que poner esa cara Luke?".-Pregunto Mario.

Luke no respondió, simplemente se le quedo viendo así.

"Ach, no puede ser".-Se quejó Mario deslizando su mano por su cara y volvió a mirar a Luke.-"Bueno, está bien tu ganas…Suspiro…Puedes venir".-Dijo Mario.

Luke abrio la boca y sonrió enormente estaba tan feliz que podía saltar de la alegría y bombear su puno hacia arriba con emoción pero no pudo porque Mario rápidamente lo tomo de los brazos de manera repentina, Luke deshizo su sonrisa y alegría al ver la cara severa y completamente seria de Mario, ya que sabe que lo que le va a decir es muy serio y no está de broma.

"Pero, si vas a ir, vas seguir las siguientes indicaciones".-Dijo Mario con severidad y seriedad y gesticulando con su dedo índice, Luke asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.-"1. Harás lo que diga cuando yo lo diga, sin titubear, ni objetar. 2. Solo ayudaras a evacuar a esa gente y a darles de comer y si necesitan, atención médica, y por último. 3. Si el animal que mato a tu abuelo aparece, te esconderás, y sin importar lo que escuches o veas te quedaras ahí, ¡¿Entendido?!".-Dijo.

Luke con cara un poco asustada asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

"Bien".-Dijo Mario asintiendo con la cabeza, se cara se relajó y le dedico una sonrisa.-"Ahora, entra en la aeronave y espérame, y no hagas caso de lo que los soldados te digan".-Dijo.

"Si, señor".-Dijo Luke con cara seria y decidida e hizo un saludo militar, Mario correspondió el saludo.-"O debo decir…Papa".-Dijo, corrió hacia él y le dio un abrazo de oso.

Mario se sorprendió pero correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos dando a entender que lo está disfrutando. Cuando rompieron el abrazo Mario se dirigió a su hijo.

"Ahora ve y espérame".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Luke asintió con una enorme sonrisa y corrió a la aeronave.

"Adoro a este niño".-Dijo Mario viéndolo todo el tiempo con una sonrisa orgullosa y fue la caja que salió volando por su grito de horror.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **1 hora después En Zootopia (Para que piensen o crean que el tiempo aquí es eterno o no pasa, son las 5:47 PM).**

Los animales ya estaban siendo evacuados por los oficiales llevándolos al centro de la ciudad donde están casi todos los rascacielos y edificios más altos apropiados para las aeronaves, helicópteros y vehículos aéreos, estados unidos va a mandar vehículos terrestres para no depender solo del aire. Jerry y su madre Lori están entre la multitud.

"Mama".-Jerry llamo a su madre, esta irguió sus orejas de golpe, bajo su mirada y miro a su hijo.-"Tengo miedo".-Dijo asustado y con sus orejas aplanadas.

Lori se preocupó, puso una rodilla en tierra y se inclino un poco hacia su hijo.

"¿Miedo?, ¿de qué, cielo?".-Pregunto Lori con curiosidad y preocupación con sus orejas levemente aplanadas.

"De que nos encontremos con ese terrorista, y si eso pasa que te haga daño o te aleje de mi para siempre como ocurrió con papa".-Respondió Jerry llorando un poco.

Lori se entristeció de inmediato cuando Jerry le recordó a su amado pero fallecido esposo, bajo la mirada por unos segundos y luego se dirigió a Jerry.

"Hijo, cielo, sé que lo que le paso a tu papa fue horrible y traumático para ambos, pero aún me tienes a mí y nunca te dejare".-Dijo Lori.

"¿Lo prometes?".-Pregunto Jerry llorando.

"Lo prometo".-Dijo Lori sin basilar y con decisión.

Jerry sonrió, irguió un poco sus orejas aun llorando y abrazo a su madre cosa que ella correspondió.

Desde la sala de control Nick vio toda esa escena en una las pantallas y puso cara de susto y preocupación y aplano sus orejas.

"¿Nick?, ¿Qué tienes?".-Pregunto Judy preocupada tocando su brazo al ver su expresión.

"Yo…Yo…".-Dijo Nick sin saber que decir y vio su celular en sus patas.-"Tengo que llamar a alguien".-Dijo dándose media vuelta camino cerca de la pared y le marco a Zack.

Judy se acercó un poco con curiosidad, ella sabe que sea quien sea a quien le esté hablando no es de su incumbencia pero quiere saber porque esta tan preocupado.

Zack está caminando con Julie por el distrito Rainforest, como ya no están en Tundratown ya no tiene puestos sus abrigos de invierno y van caminando uno al lado del otro tomados de la pata. En ese momento el oído izquierdo de Zack reacciono al oír que lo están llamando, saco su celular, vio quien es, sonrió y contesto.

"Hola Papa".-Dijo Con una sonrisa.

"Zack gracias a Dios".-Dijo Nick aliviado y limpiándose el sudor de la frente.-"¿Julie está contigo?".-Pregunto.

"Si".-Respondió Zack.-"¿Papa que ocurre?, ¿todo está bien?".-Pregunto ya que percibió la preocupación en su voz.

"No Zack, hijo escucha…".-Dijo Nick por el celular de Zack se oía entre cortado.

 _"Ti…es…Que…lir…hi…a…ra".-_ Se escuchó por el celular de Zack y él puso cara de completa extrañes y confusión.

"¿Papa?, ¿Qué dijiste?, se está cortando".-Dijo Zack.

"¿Zack?, ¡¿Zack?!".-Dijo Nick con preocupación y sus orejas aplanadas, miro la pantalla de su celular y decía" sin señal "en ella.

"¿Papa?, ¿Papa?".-Dijo Zack y también miro su celular tampoco tiene señal.

"¿Qué te dijo?".-Pregunto Julie con curiosidad viéndolo.

"No lo sé, se cortó, todo porque se fue la señal".-Respondió Zack y guardo su celular.

"Deben ser los arboles".-Dijo Julie mientras subía la mirada para ver las frondosas copas de los árboles, Zack siguió su mirada.-"Son tan grandes y tienen copas tan frondosas que interfieren con la señal de los celulares".-Dijo y miro a Zack.

"Si, tienes razón".-Dijo Zack viéndola con una sonrisa y una mirada encantadora, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

"¡Maldición!".-Exclamo Nick enojado y le pego a la pared con su puno.-" ¡AAUUUCH!".-Se quejó del dolor mientras sacudía su pata adolorida por el golpe.

"¿Qué paso, Nick?".-Pregunto Judy preocupada.

"Se cortó".-Respondió Nick en seco y camino hacia Tony.-"Tony, ¿Viste a mi hijo Zack y a su amiga por las cámaras?".-Pregunto.

"Mmm…Creo que sí, déjame regresar las cintas de las cámaras para estar seguro".-Respondió Tony y rebobino las grabaciones.-"Ahí están".-Dijo teniendo la rebobinacion y señalando la pantalla.

"¿Hace cuánto pasaron por ahí?".-Pregunto Nick desesperadamente y casi gritando.

"Ahh, no estoy acostumbrado a que me griten".-Dijo Tony limpiándose el oído izquierdo con su dedo.

Nick se le quedo viendo, su ojo izquierdo palpito por un momento y se lanzó a, el afortunadamente Judy lo detuvo.

"¡Nick cálmate!".-Dijo Judy y afortunadamente Nick le hizo caso.-"Solo dinos de hace cuánto es Tony".-Dijo dirigiéndose al topo.

Tony se recuperó del susto, se acomodó en su silla, se acomodó los lentes y reviso hace cuanto la cámara grabo eso.

"Fue hace unos 15 minutos".-Respondió Tony dirigiéndose a Judy y Nick.

Nick aun preocupado corrió hacia Aní y Judy lo siguió.

"Aní, manda a alguien a buscarlos, por favor".-Suplico Nick con Judy a su lado.

Aní, asintió con la cabeza y encendió su micrófono.

"Atención unidades disponibles, búsqueda y rescate en el distrito Rainforest. Los sujetos son, un zorro rojo y una nutria común de pelaje color miel, ambos son jóvenes".-Dijo Aní al micrófono en su oído.

" _Estamos ocupados, tenemos las patas ocupadas con…".-_ Dijo un oficial por el micrófono pero no termino porque Judy molesta y un poco enojada le arrebato el micrófono a Aní y hablo por este.

"No, no, esos 2 pequeños puede estar corriendo grave peligro y los van a hacer su prioridad".-Dijo molesta y un poco enojada.

Tony vio todo esto.

"Esto se a poner interesante".-Murmuro Tony y giro su silla y puso de nuevo su atención en la pantalla principal.

" _Señora, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos"_.-Dijo el oficial por el micrófono.

Judy muy molesta y enojada presiono un botón en el panel de Aní, colgándole.

"Pues tendremos que hacerlo nosotros mismos".-Dijo enojada y molesta y le devolvió su micrófono a Aní.

"¡¿Es enserio?!".-Pregunto Nick alegre pero sorprendido y un poco preocupado con sus orejas levemente aplanadas.

"Si Nick, vamos".-Dijo Judy decidida, lo tomo de la mano e iba arrastrarlo con ella a las puertas pero…

" _Vamos, vamos, no se detengan".-_ Dijo un voz completamente inconfundible para ellos en una de las pantallas de sala.

Irguieron sus orejas, voltearon y vieron a Daniel y James evacuando el hotel de donde Daniel se hospeda.

 **Con él y James.**

Daniel se acercó a James.

"James".-Lo llamo y este volteo a verlo.-" ¿Te importa si te dejo un momento solo con la evacuación de esta gente?".-Pregunto.

"Ammm…No, ¿Por qué?, ¿A dónde vas?".-Dijo James.

"Si Trenton llega a aparecer, nuestra fuerza será inútil así que iré a mi cuarto por algo que nos ayudara un tiempo".-Contesto Daniel.

"Está bien, pero date prisa, no sé por cuánto tiempo podre controlar a estos mamíferos sin ti".-Dijo James.

"Bien, no tardo".-Dijo Daniel y entro corriendo al hotel, iba a subir por las escaleras pero…

"Señor Ibáñez".-Dijo una voz de acento italiano (Como la de Luigi de Cars), Daniel volteo y vio al gerente del hotel, una suricata.

"Señor Bernini".-Dijo Daniel y corrió hacia él.

"Señor Ibáñez, ¿es cierto todo lo que usted dijo en la TV?".-Pregunto el Sr. Bernini.

"Temo que si Sr. Bernini por eso estamos evacuando el hotel, quisiera seguir hablando pero tengo que ir por algo de mis maletas".-Dijo Daniel e iba correr a las escaleras.

El Sr. Bernini irguió sus oreja de golpe y abrio sus ojos y antes que se fuera lo agarro con fuerza de un brazo impidiendo que se fuera, Daniel volteo a verlo.

"Señor Ibáñez, sus cosas no están en su habitación".-Dijo el Sr. Bernini sorprendiendo a Daniel.-"Cuando nos ordenaron evacuar el hotel, le ordene a todos los empleados que llevaran las cosas de los huéspedes afuera del hotel, en una carilla para que las pudieran recoger rápidamente".-Explico.

"¿Y dónde está esa carreterilla, Sr. Bernini?".-Pregunto Daniel.

"Amm...".-Dijo y empezó a mirar alrededor, pero debido a la gran cantidad de animales no podía ver nada.-"¿Me permite?".-Pregunto con vergüenza tocando su pierna y sus orejas aplanadas, quiere treparlo para ver mejor desde una mejor altura.

"Ammm…Si, claro".-Respondió Daniel.

"Grazie (Gracias en italiano)".-Respondió el Sr. Bernini con una sonrisa, rápidamente lo trepo hasta estar de pie sobre la cabeza y empezó a mirar alrededor como centinela Suricata.

"Ahí está".-Dijo señalando.

Daniel miro a donde señalo y entre los huecos de la multitud vio la carretilla y sonrió.

"Gracias Sr. Bernini y adiós".-Dijo Daniel mientras lo bajaba y corría hacia la carretilla.

"Niente (De nada en italiano) Señor Ibáñez y Ciao (Adiós en italiano, se pronuncia chao)".-Dijo el Sr. Bernini despidiéndose con su pata.

Daniel en la carretilla busco su equipaje, lo encontró, lo saco, puso sus maletas en el piso, abrio una de ellas y entre la ropa saco un Colt autentica de color plateado y mango color café anaranjado, de las que usaban las vaqueros en el viejo oeste.

"Hola amigo, me alegro de usarte de nuevo".-Dijo Daniel acariciando la colt con su mano.

Algunos animales vieron el arma y casi todos soltaron un grito de terror y horror alarmando al resto de los animales, un elefante valiente que está cerca de Daniel se abalanzó sobre el poniéndolo contra el piso y levanto un brazo con el puno cerrado con la intención de golpearlo, debido a la descomunal fuerza de los elefantes uno solo de sus golpes en la cara podría matarlo.

"¡Oye, oye, oye!, tranquilo".-Dijo Daniel asustado al elefante y le mostro la recamara de balas de la colt (Esta modificada, por lo que puede abrirse y cerrarse como un revolver moderno).-"Ni siquiera está cargada amigo".-Dijo haciendo que el elefante abriera los ojos con sorpresa.-"Y recuerda que yo no soy el enemigo…Trenton lo es".-Dijo con cara seria y el ceño fruncido.

El elefante bajo su brazo, se le quitó de encima y le ofreció su pata. Daniel la acepto y el elefante lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

"Lo lamento".-Dijo apenado y avergonzado el elefante con la mirada baja.

"No te preocupes, todos somos prejuiciosos, otros más que otros pero todos los somos, probablemente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu".-Dijo Daniel, haciendo sentir un poco mejor al elefante.-"Ahora, por favor no se detengan sigan avanzando".-Dijo, todos asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron sus indicaciones.

Daniel sonrió, cerro la recamara de balas de su colt y se la enfundo en su pans. En ese momento recibió una llamada en su celular, la saco, vio que es Nick y contesto.

"Hola Nick, ¿Qué sucede?".-Pregunto Daniel con su celular en su oreja.-" ¡¿Qué?!, Nick más despacio…puso cara de confusión…¿Qué dices?, que no te entiendo nada…dejo escapar un lamento de molestia y frustración y empezó a frotar el entrecejo con sus dedos…¡Ay!, no puede ser".-Dijo con frustración y lamentación.-"Nick por dios cálmate, respira, y cuénteme despacio, ¿Qué…pasa?...puso cara de confusión…¿Qué vaya al departamento para qué?".-Pregunto confundido.-" ¡Nick por dios, no te precipites así!, cálmate. Ok voy a ir al departamento tranquilo…Aja…Allá te veo, adiós".-Dijo y colgó.

Se le acerco a James.

"james, tengo que irme".-Dijo Daniel.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿A dónde vas?".-Pregunto James atónito y sorprendido con sus orejas erguidas.

"Al departamento de policía. Nick me llamo y estaba histérico y como loco, no sé qué le pasa pero sea lo que sea lo tiene muy alterado y me dijo que vaya a verlo al departamento".-Respondió Daniel.

"Pero Daniel no puedes, no puedo controlar a esta gente yo solo".-Protesto James.

"No tendrás que hacerlo solo".-Dijo una voz masculina ambos voltearon y vieron a Dimitri detrás de James.

"¿Oficial Pentecost?, ¿Qué hace aquí?".-Pregunto James confundido y extrañado.

"Estaba ayudando en la evacuación de un edificio de trabajos sociales en esta calle, y ahora que terminamos vine a ayudar".-Dijo Dimitri terminando con una sonrisa.-"No se preocupe, ya relevare a Daniel".-Dijo.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo James asintiendo con la cabeza con cara seria y se dirigió a Daniel.-"Esta bien Daniel, ve con Nick, nosotros nos haremos cargo".-Dijo con decisión.

"Gracias".-Dijo Daniel con una pequeña sonrisa y sin más que decir se fue corriendo hacia el departamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **En el distrito Rainforest…**

"¿Qué habrá querido tu Papa, Zack?".-Pregunto Julie curiosa.

"Ni idea".-Respondió Zack encogiéndose de hombros.-"Mejor ahí que buscarlo para ver que quería, seguramente estará en el departamento de policía".-Dijo.

Julie asintió con la cabeza, iban a seguir caminando más rápido pero Julie se detuvo al sentir que no puedo seguir avanzando, volteo y vio Zack viendo algo, siguió su mirada y vio que está viendo un callejón oscuro. Zack volteo a verla y sonrió.

"Oye, campo atraviesa".-Dijo Zack sonriente señalando con su pulgar el callejón oscuro y haciendo un gesto con los ojos.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo Julie atónita y empezó a negar con la cabeza.-"No no, estás loco Zack".-Dijo retrocediendo un poco.

"¿Porque no?".-Dijo Zack tomando su pata con ambas manos.-"Es un atajo, así llegaremos más rápido con Papa. Anda vamos no seas tímida".-Dijo poniendo detrás de ella y empezó a empujarla gentilmente.

Julie se resistía tanto físicamente como con palabras pero Zack seguía empujándola gentilmente y en poco tiempo entraron al callejón. Sin que ellos supieran, desde el otro lado de la calle 3 muy familiares tigres vieron todo.

"Mmm…".-Dijo Robert con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa.-"Esos niños, no debieron entrar ahí. Vamos muchachos".-Dijo y dio un paso en dirección al callejón donde entraron Zack y Julie.

"Pero señor, ¿Y ese humano del que quiere vengarse?".-Pregunto inmediatamente uno de sus secuaces.

"Ese humano tendrá que esperar".-Respondió Robert deteniéndose en seco.

"¿Qué planea, señor?".-Pregunto su otro secuaz.

Robert sonrió maliciosamente y se lamio los labios al pensar en lo que está a punto de decir.

"Yo planeo "divertirme" con esa nutria antes de matarla, ustedes pueden hacer lo mismo con ese zorro".-Dijo Robert con malicia.

Sus 2 secuaces miraron al callejón donde entraron Zack y Julie, sonrieron maliciosamente y los 3 tigres rieron entre dientes con malicia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **En el departamento de policía…**

Judy está sentada en uno de los bancos de la planta baja del departamento con sus orejas caídas a los lados de su cabeza meciendo sus pies como columpios con impaciencia mientras también impacientemente juega con sus pulgares y Nick está caminando de un lado a otro con desesperación e impaciencia con su pata en su barbilla y una cara preocupada sobre su rostro mientras él y Judy esperan con impaciencia y ansiedad a Daniel.

"Judy, Nick".-Los llamo Daniel mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

Las orejas de ambos se animaron de golpe, voltearon a verlo, Judy rápidamente se puso de pie y fueron hacia él.

"Daniel gracias a Dios, te necesitamos".-Dijo Judy preocupación.

"Ok".-Dijo Daniel sin saber que más decir.

"Daniel ayúdanos por favor, son Zack y Julie, están en el distrito Rainforest y sabemos por medio de Kate y Sully que Trenton en este momento está cerca de ahí".-Dijo Nick preocupado.-"Por favor Daniel, si algo le pasara a mi hijo…yo…".-Dijo sin saber terminar la frase.

Daniel se preocupó y puso su mano sobre hombro.

"Ok, dime donde están específicamente".-Dijo Daniel con seriedad y decisión.

Nick se puso tenso y preocupado, debido a lo corta que fue su llamada con Zack no pudo preguntarle donde están. Nick con las orejas aplanadas empezó a hablar puras incoherencias y a divagar.

Daniel puso cara de "No es cierto".

"¡No manches!, ¿no sabes dónde están?".-Pregunto Daniel sin poder creerlo, Nick y Judy se quedaron mudos y se miraron uno al otro, Daniel hizo un Facepalm mientras hacia un quejido de molestia y los 3 fueron a los vestidores del departamento para prepararse para la acción.

Daniel está dentro del baño de los vestidores cambiándose y mientras él hacia eso, Judy abrio su casillero, metió su pata y de esta saco una pistola Browning Hi-power de calibre 9 milímetros, saco el cartucho y los estuches llenos de estos y puso cara triste, dolida y melancólica, desde que dejo morir a Bob ella misma su puso una regla de oro, un código estricto, "No matar", la sola idea de pensar en usar esa arma de municiones letales hacia que se le eriza el pelo y se le pusiera la carne de gallina. Nick se le acerco y vio el arma.

"Oye".-Dijo Nick ganando su atención, ella volteo a verlo y él puso sus patas en su cintura (La de él).-"Siempre has cargado esa pistola desde que resolvimos nuestro caso, pero nunca la usas, ¿Para que la llevas entonces?".-Pregunto confundido.

Judy lo miro.

"¿Has oído lo que dicen del chaleco antibalas?".-Dijo Judy, metió el cartucho dentro de la Browning, se la enfundo en su cinturón y empezó a enfundarse los estuches de la Browning con cartuchos llenos de balas.-"Prefiero tenerla y no usarla que necesitarla, que…No tenerla".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Nick dejo escapar un resoplido divertido y se quitó las patas de la cintura.

"Oye Judy".-Dijo Daniel desde adentro del baño, ocasionando que Judy y Nick irguieran sus orejas y voltearan a ver la puerta del baño.-"¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo?".-Pregunto desde el interior del baño.

Judy volteo a mirar a Nick confundida y extrañada, él está igual y ambos voltearon a la puerta.

"No, ¿Cuál?".-Respondió Judy.

La puerta del baño se abrio y de esta salió Daniel, la cámara lo grabo de pies a cabeza, esta vestido igual que Karl, el francotirador que el jugador controla en Sniper Elite 3 áfrica, lleva una M16A4 con un lanzagranadas equipado (Como las M16 de Black hawk Down o La caída del halcón negro) y su colt enfundada en su cinturón como su arma secundaria. Daniel miro a Judy le sonrió con confianza, saco un cartucho de M16, se le puso al arma en sus manos y dijo.-"Que a mí me queda lo militar".-Dijo con vanidad y confianza y corto cartucho.

Ambos irguieron sus orejas de golpe y quedaron sorprendidos al verlo, ese uniforme le queda muy bien.

"¡Wau!, Daniel te ves increíble".-Dijo Nick sorprendido y con fascinación.

"Gracias Nick".-Dijo Daniel alagado y un poco apenado viéndose a sí mismo.-"Parece que Penélope tenía razón, una vez que fui a buscarla y fuimos a caminar un poco como pareja yo estaba vestido con ropajes militares y dijo que me veía muy galán".-Dijo Daniel sonrojándose al recordar ese día.

"Pues…".-Dijo Judy y se sonrojo.-"Te seré honesta, ella tenía toda la razón".-Dijo con pena y vergüenza.

"Ay, gracias Judy".-Dijo Daniel con una sonrisa y luego se puso serio.-"Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos un zorro y una nutria que salvar".-Dijo con decisión y seriedad.

"Tienes razón".-Dijo Nick con seriedad.-" ¡Vámonos!".-Dijo y los tres salieron corriendo de los vestidores y posteriormente de del departamento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **En Rainforest…**

"¡No, no!, mala idea, mala idea Zack".-Dijo Julie con un poco preocupación y ansiedad aun forcejeando con Zack gentilmente quien ahora está jalándola gentilmente por la pata.

"¿De qué hablas?".-Dijo Zack extrañado viéndola a los ojos.-" ¡Es una gran idea!".-Dijo Zack alegre y con entusiasmo y lo jalo gentilmente de la pata.

"¡No, no lo es!".-Exclamo Julie aun forcejeando.-" ¿Qué no ves películas?, siempre peligroso y de mala suerte caminar solo o solos por un callejón oscuro".-Dijo preocupada.

"Ay, no inventes Julie".-Dijo Zack sin poder creerlo dejando de jalarla, y tomo su pata con sus 2 patas.-" ¿Enserio crees que esos clichés pasan en la vida real a cada momento?. Por favor, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?".-Dijo con una sonrisa confiada y una mirada encantadora.

De repente, de la nada, los 2 secuaces de Robert aparecieron y se abalanzaron sobre Zack, estampando y presionándolo en el piso con fuerza torciendo sus patas detrás de su espalda para que no pudiera usarlas.

"¡ZACK!".-Exclamo Julie preocupada luego frunció el ceño y tomo una tapa de bote basura con lo que iba a ayudar a Zack, pero no pudo porque alguien lo tomo del brazo, la jalo con violencia y brutalidad lastimándola, la misma figura la tomo del cuello y la estrello con fuerza contra la pared.

Después de hacer una cara de dolor y abrir los ojos Julie vio que la figura que lo ataco, es Robert, quien está presionándola contra la pared a uno o 2 metros del piso debido a su estatura.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí".-Dijo Robert mientras veía Julie con malicia haciendo que ella pusiera cara de susto.

"Oiga, jefe".-Lo llamo uno de sus secuaces mientras desabrochaba el reloj de Zack y el otro lo mantenía sometido, Robert volteo a verlo.-"Mire".-Dijo mostrándole el reloj y se le metió en un bolsillo.

"Oye no, devuélvemelo, mi Papa me lo regalo".-Dijo Zack molesto mientras lo sometían.

El mismo tigre que lo robo el reloj le gruño primitivamente, lo tomo de un lado de la cabeza y le estampo con fuerza contra el piso haciendo que Zack hiciera una cara y se quejara del dolor.

"Tú no te metas, enano".-Dijo en amenaza el tigre y gruñéndole.

"¡Zack!".-Exclamo Julie preocupada y empezó a patalear tratando de liberarse pero era inútil, Robert la miro con diversión.

"Awww, pobrecita, ¿quieres ayudarlo?".-Dijo Robert en burla, Y en medio de su pataleo, Julie le pego justo en el abdomen haciendo que se gritara de dolor y la soltara, normalmente Robert no hubiera ni sentido ese golpe pero para su mala suerte Julie lo golpeo justo en un moretón de los muchos que Daniel le ocasiono.

Julie cayó al piso con un ruido sordo e iba correr a ayudar a Zack pero no pudo pues Robert reacciono más rápido, la tomo de los hombros, la volvió a estrellar contra la pared y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, haciendo que Julie hiciera una cara de puro dolor ya que el golpe le saco el aire por lo que no podía gritar.

"¡JULIE!".-Exclamo Zack preocupado y empezó a forcejear tratando de liberarse para ayudarla pero era inútil.

"Sabes iba a ser "Blando" contigo pero después de esto no creas que lo seré". –Dijo Robert molesto y con malicia, la tomo de con una pata de un lado de la cara y la presiono contra la pared.-"Reza, mientras aun puedas".-Dijo en amenaza.

"Vete a volar".-Murmuro Julie con desprecio.

Robert con sus 2 patas la tomo detrás de sus muñecas y aun la mantuvo colgada contra la pared.

"¿Crees que me conoces?, ¿Eh?, pues déjame decirte…No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz".-Dijo Robert con malicia.

Julie miro hacia el callejón oscuro y cuando lo hizo puso cara de miedo y horror, empezó a temblar y su pelo empezó a erizarse.

"Oigan, tenemos que irnos, Ahora".-Dijo Julie con miedo absoluto y forcejeando lo mejor que podía.-"No debemos estar aquí, nosotros 6".-Dijo.

Robert soltó una risita burlona y volteo a ver a sus secuaces.

"Oigan muchachos, creo que la golpe tan fuerte que ahora ve doble".-Dijo Robert en burla y se rio a carcajadas, sus secuaces se le unieron, volteo a mirar a Julie.-" ¿Qué no sabes contar niña?, mira, tú y tu amigo son 2, y yo y mis amigos somos 5".-Dijo Robert.

"6".-Dijo Julie con voz temblorosa mientras veía a su izquierda al callejón.

A Robert le invadió la curiosidad, volteo hacia donde Julie está mirando y vio que nos ojos color café se abrieron, podían distinguirse de entre la oscuridad de las sombras y vio que la figura propietaria de esos ojos los miro con ira, empezó a separarse poco a poco del árbol donde está apoyado y camuflado, y una figura humana se hizo visible. Robert, sus secuaces, Zack, y Julie pusieron cara de susto y aplanaron sus orejas, Robert pensaba que era Daniel, pero el desearía mil veces que volviera a enfrentarse a él en vez de quien tiene en frente.

La figura camino hacia la luz mostrando a Trenton (Robert y sus secuaces no saben de el por qué les quitaron sus celulares cuando los encarcelaron y en las celdas no hay ni televisión ni radio) esta camuflado de nuevo, esta vez de textura de corteza de árbol pero color verde casi negro pálido, cerró los ojos por 3 segundos, los abrio, entro en estado salvaje y les lanzo su rugido a los animales enfrente de él.

Los animales antropomórficos se aterraron pero antes de pudieran hacer algo Trenton corrió hacia ellos llegando casi tan rápido como una bala y tacleo a Robert quien salió volando con Julie y pateo a los secuaces de Robert quien también salieron volando con Zack. Los animales cayeron adoloridos en la calle por donde entraron al callejón, Zack y Julie cayeron cerca uno del otro y Robert cerca de sus secuaces, Robert y sus secuaces se pusieron de pie pero tan pronto lo hizo la guadaña de Trenton, que está en forma de lanza, le corto la cola Robert haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor y agonía.

Zack y Julie empezaron a levantarse quejándose del dolor, Zack miro a Julie, de inmediato se preocupó y gateo hacia ella.

"¡Julie!, ¿Julie estas bien?".-Pregunto preocupado tocándola.

"Si, si, Zack tranquilo".-Contesto Julie.

De repente ambos voltearon al oír unos gruñidos primitivos, vieron a los secuaces en postura de tigre al acecho con Robert detrás de ellos haciéndose presión en lo que le quedaba de la cola con cara de asustado, un fuerte pisotón al lado de ellos ocasiono que dispararan sus cabezas hacia ahí, siguieron el pie y vieron a Trenton quien le grito a los tigres.

"¡Vamos Julie!, ¡Corre, corre!".-Exclamo Zack mientras se ponían de pie e iban a correr pero Trenton se percató y pateo un auto que estaba al lado de ellos que tiene la ventana del techo del auto abierta, ellos cupieron por ahí y el auto se los llevo dentro de él dando vueltas sin control hasta que se detuvo chocando contra un árbol.

Trenton sonrió con malicia y regreso su atención a las 5 garras. Dentro del auto Zack y Julie están adoloridos de tanto golpe que se dieron. Trenton corrió gritando hacia las 5 garras, intento golpear a uno pero lo esquivo, el otro secuaz se le trepo en la espalda e intento arranarlo con sus patas traseras pero no pudo debido a su armadura, le encajo las garras en la clavícula (También la tiene descubierta) e iba intentar morderlo ahí pero Trenton lo tomo de la cabeza, con un movimiento lo tiro al piso y antes de que pudiera siquiera levantarse le piso la cabeza, destrozándole el cráneo y matándolo. El otro secuaz se le abalanza pero de frente e intento hacer lo mismo pero no pudo, se le subió más y consiguió darle un zarpazo en la cara, Trenton grito de dolor y se puso una mano en la cara pero aun con el dolor tomo al tigre con la otra mano y lo lanzo con fuerza al piso haciendo que se pegara como si diera un panzazo sacándole el aire, antes de que pudiera recuperar el aire Trenton se le acerco, lo tomo del cuello y con su otra mano lo agarro con fuerza de la piel del pecho y de un tirón le arranco carne de ahí, matándolo de manera agónica (Si no entendieron es como Piramid Head mata a esa mujer en la película de Silent Hill) y le lanzo la carne a Robert quien se horrorizo y aterrorizo al quedar empapado de sangre. Trenton se le acerco de manera amenazante, le dio una patada de suela en la cara tirándolo al piso adolorido, recogió su guadaña, Robert iba a correr pero Trenton le agarro lo que le quedaba de la cola, lo azoto contra el piso y antes de que Robert pudiera rogar misericordia Trenton le atravesó el corazón con su guadaña del tamaño de su brazo e hizo un giro rápido con la hoja enterrada en él, despedazándole el corazón y matándolo.

Afortunadamente Zack y Julie tuvieron los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo a causa del dolor y no vieron la horrible carnicería que Trenton hizo. Ambos abrieron los ojos al fin.

"¿Zack, estamos a salvo verdad?".-Pregunto Julie asustada.

"Si, tranquila, estamos completamente a salvo".-Respondió Zack asintiendo con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

De repente los ojos de ambos se abrieron de golpe con horror y aplanaron sus orejas al escuchar un estrepitoso e inquietante zumbido, ambos voltearon y vieron que ese zumbido viene del celular de Zack que está en modo vibrador. La pantalla dice "Papa" en el identificador de llamadas y de fondo tiene una foto de Zack y Nick en una día de pesca con las bocas abiertas y una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus caras mientras miran a un pez en la caña de pescar que acaban de atrapar.

"Vamos Zack, responde, responde hijo por favor, responde".-Dijo Nick con ansiedad mientras esperaba que Zack respondiera con sus orejas aplanadas. Está en el asiento trasero del auto policial de Judy, ella está conduciendo y Daniel está en el asiento de copiloto dormido (A mí a veces me arrullan los camiones y los autos, así que no me juzguen por favor).

Zack gruño con esfuerzo mientras estiraba su brazo tratando de alanzar su celular que está justo afuera del auto donde están atrapados a un metro o metro y medio de él, como no pudo ni podía alcanzarlo gruño con enojo, frustración y molestia y le pego al piso con su palma abierta.

"No lo alcanzo, está muy lejos".-Dijo Zack con frustración y enojo, volvió a gruñir con esfuerzo mientras estiraba su brazo tratando de alcanzar el celular.

Julie volteo a donde está el celular de Zack y cuando lo hizo abrio los ojos con susto y miedo.

"Zack".-Dijo Julie con miedo mientras tocaba a Zack sin despegar sus ojos de lo que está viendo, pero Zack lo ignoro.

"Espera".-Dijo Zack mientras gruñía con esfuerzo tratando de alcanzar su teléfono.

"¡Zack, mete el brazo!".-Exclamo Julie preocupada mientras sin permiso, tomo el brazo de Zack y lo metía dentro del auto a la fuerza.

"¡Julie!, ¿Qué te pasa?".-Exclamo Zack mientras la veía molesto.

"¡Mira!".-Contesto Julie mientras miraba y señalaba al frente.

Zack siguió su pata, miro al frente y vio a Trenton agachado viéndolos con malicia con sus manos en el suelo, Zack se espantó, se le erizo el pelo y aplano las orejas con cara de miedo.

Trenton escucho el zumbido del celular de Zack, vio el celular inteligente, lo tomo y sonrió con diversión y malicia al ver lo que dice la pantalla.

"Awww, es tu padre".-Dijo Trenton de manera burlona, fingiendo tristeza y lastima mientras veía a Zack y le mostraba el celular en su mano. De repente frunció el ceño y de un apretón convirtió el celular en solo pedazos de plástico y vidrio.-"Que lastima".-Dijo con maldad y abriendo la mano, dejan do caer los restos del celular.

Zack y Julie se aterraron hasta los huesos y tragaron saliva.

"Salgan de ahí".-Ordeno Trenton con autoridad y maldad, Zack y Julie se quedaron ahí congelados como estatuas, eso enojo a Trenton.-" ¡Dije…se puso de pie…Salgan…tomo el auto por el frente, de un empujón lo hizo dar un giro como tortuga boca arriba, quedando el parachoques enfrente de él, golpeo el contrapeso de la guadaña 2 veces contra el suelo…DE AHÍ!".-Exclamo y con su guadaña atravesó el parachoques del auto.

Movió el auto hacia arriba y por el parabrisas vio a Zack y Julie quienes están aterrados y temblando del miedo, cerró los ojos por 3 segundos entrando en estado salvaje, los abrio y les rugió.

Zack y Julie gritaron del miedo, Trenton con las yemas de su otra mano libre aplico un poco de presión al parabrisas empezando a formarse grietas, aplico más presión y perforo el vidrio, afortunadamente Zack y Julie no se cortaron, ni se les incrusto ningún vidrio. Trenton volteo y vio un hidrante de color rojo de las calles de Rainforest, empezó a caminar hacia el arrastrando el auto, lo levanto y empezó a golpear el techo del auto contra el hidrante, planeaba romper el techo a golpes para sacar a Zack y Julie por la fuerza.

Dentro del auto Julie gritaba del miedo, Zack espero a que el techo se abriera lo suficiente y cuando eso paso, desabrocho su cinturón y el de Julie de manera simultánea los cuales de alguna manera se abrocharon durante el caos de los giros cuando Trenton pateo el auto. Zack y Julie cayeron al piso con un ruido sordo, Trenton golpeo el auto contra ellos pero cupieron por el hoyo salvándose del golpe, Trenton levanto el auto, Zack lo miro por momento y se percató que el aún no se daba cuenta que ya salieron y aprovecho.

"¡No nos ha visto, CORRE JULIE, CORRE!".-Exclamo Zack, ambos se pusieron en 4 patas y empezaron a correr.

Trenton miro hacia donde corrieron, los vio, se enfureció y de un movimiento violento partió el auto en 2 llevándose también con el auto el hidrante, las tuberías empezaron a lanzar chorros de agua empapando a Trenton pero a él la valía gorro. Dio fuerte pisotón y les rugió a Zack y Julie.

"¡Corre, corre!".-Dijo Zack mientras corría con Julie siguiéndolo por detrás.

Se oyeron unos ruidos detrás de ellos a la vuelta de la esquina y Trenton apareció sorpresivamente destruyendo parte de un árbol con su guadaña (No importa cual fuerte sea el, ni siquiera él podría tirar uno de esos árboles de raíz ya que son de esos árboles de 30 metros, los que tienen más de 150 años), miro hacia Zack y Julie, Julie miro para atrás para ver dónde venía y Trenton le rugió.

"Ay Mama".-Exclamo Julie con miedo puro mientras corría con lágrimas en los ojos.

Zack miro hacia el frente con sus ojos brillando con preocupación hasta que tuvieron que detenerse ya que enfrente de ellos no había más calle, solo una cascada, ambos de pusieron en 2 patas y se quedaron viendo la cascada, oyeron un ruido, voltearon hacia atrás y vieron a Trenton corriendo hacia ellos, gritando. Zack miro a Julie a los ojos con sus orejas aplanadas.

"Tenemos que saltar".-Exclamo Zack.

"¡¿Qué?!, no, no puedo, no sé nadar y le temo a las alturas".- Dijo Julie.

"¡¿Bromeas verdad?!".-Dijo Zack sin poder creerlo.

"No, lo digo enserio".-Contesto Julie.

Oyeron un ruido, voltearon y vieron que Trenton se acerca cada vez más.

"No tenemos tiempo para esto, saltaremos a la 3, ¿Ok?".-Dijo Zack.

"No".-Dijo Julie triste y negando con la cabeza.

"Bien, ¿lista?".-Dijo Zack, Julie volvió a negar con la cabeza.-"Uno, dos, ¡TRES!".-Dijo Zack y sin esperar respuesta sabiendo que Julie se negaría la tacleo y ambos cayeron al agua, salvándose por los pelos de un tajo de Trenton.

"No podrán aguantar la respiración por siempre, tendrán que salir en algún momento, y los estaré esperando aquí".-Dijo Trenton con malicia y una sonrisa maliciosa y clavo su guadaña en el piso.

Zack debajo del agua abrio los ojos, empezó a mirar alrededor y vio Julie sumergiéndose poco a poco cada vez más en el fondo del lago con los ojos cerrados y burbujas saliendo de su boca, abrio los ojos del susto y empezó a nadar hacia ella. Del bolsillo de Julie salió un cartón de jugo de uva roja que ella iba a tomar después y cuando Zack lo vio irguió sus orejas de golpe al ocurrírsele una genial idea y sonrió, tomo el cartón con sus patas, con sus colmillos le hizo unos agujeros y el líquido color rojizo oscuro empezó a flotar hasta la superficie.

Trenton desde la superficie vio que el agua empezaba a poner rojo oscuro y abrio los ojos con sorpresa, la idea de Zack funciono y se lo trago, creyó que murieron en la caída, se enfureció, gruño, tomo su guadaña y empezó a alejarse gritando "¡MALDICION!".

Zack salió del agua en ese momento con Julie en su hombro izquierdo, tomo una bocanada de aire, miro hacia arriba para ver si Trenton se había ido y cuando lo hizo empezó a nadar a la orilla. Una vez ahí acostó a Julie en la tierra.

"Julie, Julie despierta, ya es seguro".-Dijo Zack mientras la sacudía suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa, espero 7 segundos y al ver que no reaccionó se preocupó y aplano las orejas.-" ¡Julie. Julie despierta!".-Dijo mientras la sacudía más violentamente, al ver que no reacciono puso su oreja contra su pecho y ahí se percató de algo horroroso y abrio los ojos como platos con preocupación.-" ¡Santo Dios!, no está respirando".-Dijo Zack, gateo hacia ella y empezó a bombear su pecho.-"No te mueras Julie…No te mueras".-Se repetía Zack mientras bombeaba su pecho, puso su oreja sobre su pecho, aun respira, abrio su boca, empezó a hacer respiración boca a boca y continuo bombeando.-"Vamos Julie, tu puedes".-Dijo, repitió todo el proceso anterior y mientras bombeaba su pecho empezó llorar mientras la veía a la cara con las orejas aplanadas.-"Vamos Julie…Por favor no me hagas esto".-Dijo y al ver no que no hacia efecto lentamente dejo de bombear su pecho.-"Te amo".-Dijo con tristeza mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho, ya se resignó, y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en pecho.

Estuvo así por un minuto cuando de repente, Julie reacciono y empezó a escupir agua, Zack la miro y su cara se ilumino de alegría.

"¡JULIE!".-Grito con euforia y sin esperar respuesta se lanzó a ella en un abrazo sorprendiendo a Julie.-"Me alegro tanto de que estés bien".-Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Julie sonrió y le regreso el abrazo.

"Tranquilo Zack".-Dijo Julie abrazándolo mientras cerraba los ojos, cuando de repente los abrio de golpe.-"Espera, ¿qué paso?".-Pregunto confundida y curiosa rompiendo el abrazo pero aun permaneciendo en sus brazos.

"Saltamos".-Respondió Zack en seco y Julie soltó una jadeo de alegría y se tapó la boca con las patas, Zack sabía que era ahora o nunca, casi la pierde para siempre.-"Julie".-Dijo.

Julie hizo un sonido de contestación.

Zack le sonrió y miro cálidamente y dijo.-"Te amo".-Sin rodeos pero suavemente.

"¡¿Qué tú me qué?!".-Pregunto Julie sorprendida y atónita.

"¿Qué, estas sorda?, Te amo".-Respondió Zack.

Julie no podía creerlo y empezó a sonreír con la boca abierta, el chico que ha amado desde hace años acababa de decirle que la ama. Julie no respondió, en cambio se le quedo viendo a Zack con amor, calidez y una mirada coqueta.

Zack lo miro con extrañes y confusión ya que es la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera, bueno en realidad muchas veces en las que Zack estaba concentrado en el celular u distraído con otra cosa y Julie estaba con el ella aprovechaba para verlo de esa manera a escondidas, pero esta vez lo está haciendo abiertamente.

"Julie…¿Por qué me miras así?".-Pregunto Zack confundido y extrañado, Julie no contesto, se le quedo viendo como antes.-"¿Tengo algo en la ca…".-Iba preguntar tocándose el entrecejo con su pata pero no termino porque, súbita, sorpresivamente y sin aviso, Julie tomo sus mejillas con sus patas y estrello sus labios contra los de Zack en un beso.

Zack abrio los ojos con sorpresa e irguió sus orejas de golpe por completo, y miro a Julie quien tiene los ojos cerrados mientras lo está besando, Zack se quedó sorprendido unos segundos hasta que al fin proceso y asimilo que Julie, ¡Lo está besando!, la chica que ha amado por años lo está besando. Zack rápidamente se relajó, aplano las orejas, la miro con cariño y amor, cerró los ojos mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, la apretó con fuerza tirándola hacia el para reducir lo máximo posible el espacio entre ellos y le regreso el beso con todo gusto. Julie sonrió durante el beso al sentir que Zack se lo regreso, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la atrajo hacia ella con fuerza profundizando el beso lo más que podía y en poco tiempo ese simple beso se convirtió en un beso apasionado y Zack envolvió cariñosa y suavemente su felpuda cola alrededor de la cintura de Julie. Estuvieron así por 2 minutos y medio hasta que la falta de oxígeno los obligo a separarse y se miraron uno al otro asombrados y atónitos por lo maravilloso que fue para ellos su primer beso.

"Julie, eso fue…Fue…".-Dijo Zack sin saber cómo describir lo feliz e increíble que fue eso, era indescriptible.

"Zack, te adoro".-Dijo Julie y lo abrazo.

Zack le regreso el abrazo con cariño, después de 30 segundos se separaron pero aun en sus brazos.

"Julie, ¿entonces tú también me amas?".-Pregunto Zack para dejar las cosas claras.

"Por supuesto que si Zack, te amado desde el día que te conocí".-Dijo Julie con una sonrisa sobre su rostro y acariciándole la mejilla con su pata.

Zack le sonrió y la miro cariñosamente.

"Julie Rules".-Dijo Zack con un tono completamente decente y caballeresco como queriendo proponerle matrimonio y tomo la pata que le está acariciando la mejilla con la suya.-"¿Me concederías el gran honor de permitirme ser tu novio?".-Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Julie jadeo ruidosamente, se tapó la boca con sus patas, se las quito después de unos momentos y empezó a asentir con la cabeza.

"Si, ¡Si, Zack!, ¡CLARO QUE SERE TU NOVIA!".-Exclamo Julie eufórica, se lanzó a él y le volvió a estrellar los labios contra los suyos, Zack le regreso el beso con gusto.

Estuvieron así por 3 minutos, rompieron el beso, Julie puso su cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Zack y empezó acariciarlo sonriente, Zack le regreso el afecto sonriente, estuvieron así por 1 minuto inolvidable hasta que Gabriel, que esta camuflado de color verde pistacho oscuro para confundirse con las hojas se les acerco flotando, regreso a su color original y se aclaró la garganta (Bueno, si tuviera, XD).

Zack y Julie abrieron los ojos e irguieron sus orejas de golpe, dejaron de acariciarse y voltearon a ver a Gabriel quien está flotando enfrente de ellos.

"¿Quién o que eres tú?".-Pregunto Zack confundido.

"Hola, mi nombre es Gabriel, soy un dron robótico de filmación. Soy propiedad del reportero Canis Latrans (Coyote) Sully Piron, y vengo por órdenes suyas a espiar y filmar al terrorista Homo Sapiens conocido como Trenton, pero mi protocolo dicta que primero debo ponerlos y llevarlos a un lugar seguro".-Contesto Gabriel y se dio media vuelta.-"Por favor, síganme".-Dijo y empezó a irse flotando a una dirección.

Zack se puso de pie (Todo este tiempo él y Julie estuvieron de rodillas) e iba a seguirlo pero Julie lo detuvo jalándole el brazo.

"Espera Zack, quien sabe quién sea en realidad, que manas tenga".-Dijo Julie un poco preocupada.

Zack miro a Gabriel por unos segundos.

"¿Que otra opción nos queda?, ¿Esperar a que Trenton venga y nos haga papilla?. Quiero conservar mi pelaje, muchas gracias".-Contesto Zack y empezó a seguir a Gabriel caminando.

Julie bajo la mirada, lo pensó por unos momentos, subió la mirada con sus ojos brillando con preocupación y empezó a seguir a Zack y Gabriel trotando.

 **Luca es muy reservado, casi nunca habla, por eso solo responde con expresiones.**

 **Bernini, es el apellido del gran escultor, Lorenzo Bernini, considerado el padre de la escultura barroca y con gran razón, mérito y distinción. Es uno de mis escultores favoritos, una de sus obras más famosas es, El rapto de Perséfone, véanla y vean el detalle más sorprendente y llamativo de ella y sabrán porque lo hice casi de inmediato uno de mis artistas favoritos, para quienes lo hagan, es mármol Eh, no yeso u otra cosa.**

 **Los glotones son considerados el perteneciente de la familia de las comadrejas, más grandes sobre la tierra, y se les llama así por buenas razones.**

 **El apellido de Luke es Skywalker porque Mario es un gran fanático de Star Wars.**

 **Paul Russesabagina, fue el gerente hotelero del hotel Mille Colline ubicado en Kigali, África. El, salvo a 1268 Hutus y Tutsis durante la guerra civil de Ruanda, para no alargarme demasiado vean lo película basada en su hazaña y en la guerra de Ruanda, Hotel Ruanda, la matanza. Se las recomiendo y para motivarlos más, Gano a la mejor película y a la mejor película para el público en 2004 y fue nominada tres veces al globo de oro, Mejor actor (Don cheadle), Mejor guion original y Mejor canción (Mil voces).**

 **Oscar Schindler, fue un empresario alemán que salvo a más de 1200 judíos durante el holocausto de la segunda guerra mundial, vean su película, La lista de Schindler, Ganadora de muchos premios, incluidos Mejor película y Mejor dirección (Steven Spielberg).**

 **Irena Sendler, fue una trabajadora social polaca que salvo a 2500 niños judíos durante la segunda guerra, vean su película, Los niños de Irena Sendler, Ganadora a la mejor película para la TV, mejor actriz, mejor actriz de reparto y nominada a otros que no recuerdo. Irena Sendler fue nominada, antes de morir, al premio nobel de la paz.**

 **Los Belski, fueron 4 hermanos judíos de origen Vielorusanos que salvaron a 1200 judíos durante la segunda guerra viviendo en el bosque con ellos. Así es!, en el bosque, vean su película, Desafío o Desafío de vida o Resistencia, tiene muchos nombres, solo fue nominada a la mejor banda sonora al óscar y globo de oro, pero véanla, es una historia enserio increíble.**

 **Para que se lo imagine** **así, Trenton esta vestido igual que Harry Hackwer, el francotirador que el jugador controla en Sniper Elite V2.**

Bueno, es todo por esta vez. Ya saben, dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta y nos vemos la próxima. :) Chao.


	14. Chapter 14

**Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Lo que dijiste es cierto, él es su bisabuelo, perdón por eso me emocione en esa parte y nunca lo pensé. No está basada completamente en la de Kilian y Star, solo esa parte donde el oso le dispara y Trenton lo esquivaba con rodadas y también cuando intenta estrellarlo en la pared, y cuando intenta arranarle la cara. Si, así es, Tesla fue humano, en mi metaverso los genios humanos más grandes de la historia sabían de Zootopia pero no dijeron nada en aquel entonces porque sabían que la sociedad humana de aquel entonces no estaba preparada para algo como Zootopia, pues como dijo Sam podrían haber cometido atrocidades con ellos. No, las suripantas no son un tipo de animal, si quieres saber qué es eso ve este video: watch?v=RFEiaoA7FRg a partir del minuto 1:24. (Levanto las manos en el aire en defensa) Mmm, quien sabe, yo si le ponía Mr. Big, quien sabe porque se quitó su nombre sin razón, intentare con Mr Big a ver si ahora si sale. No, Mr Big no enviara a las águilas, al igual que el Indóminus Trenton se topa con ellas mientras corre del helicóptero. Sí, eso lo saque de Victorius. Ok, perdón, yo no sé italiano, así que tuve que usar traductor google y eso me dijo el que era cada una de esas cosas. Sí, eso también es parodia de hombres de negro. La verdad yo tenía planeado que Zack si pierde el reloj para siempre y tiene que resignarse a comprar otro, pero me diste una idea de cómo lo recuperara, Pero No, no será como tú me aconsejaste. Trenton es efectivamente calculador como tú dijiste pero el todo lo que ve se lo toma muy literal. Gracias, me alegra que se te hiciera conmovedora y tierna la escena de Zack y Julie, esa era la idea, y por lo visto el romance a mí se me pega muy bien. Si, lo siento, no pondré a Flash y en cuanto a lo de Nick, Mmm…Lo pensare.

 **Capítulo 13: La historia real más temida de Zootopia.**

En los muelles y orillas de las playas de Zootopia se encuentra Milo, quien está discutiendo con unos animales, un Bison americano, una Zarigüeya y un panda menor (Le especie del maestro Shifu en Kung-Fu panda).

"¡Ay vamos!, ¡Porque no!".-Exclamo Milo quejándose.

"Dije No y punto, Milo".-Dijo el Bison llamada Marcus con firmeza y decisión señalando el piso con su casco.

"¡Ay Nein es cierto!".-Dijo Milo pasándose la pata por la cara y cuando termino miro a Marcus.-"Marcus, métetelo en la cabeza, enserio necesito esto, solo así podre convencer al departamento de policía y a ese humano de este proyecto es algo grandioso para el futuro próximo".-Dijo.

"No".-Dijo Marcus negando con la cabeza y el ceño fruncido.-"Yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos, el proyecto salvaje aún no está perfeccionado y es muy peligroso. Lo siento Milo, pero no daré permiso a tus barcos y vehículos anfibios de atrancar en Zootopia y es mi última palabra".-Dijo con firmeza y decisión.

Milo lo miro por un momento con sus orejas rígidas, frunció el ceño, gruño primitivamente, y se dio media vuelta para irse, pero…

"Jeje, que les dije".-Dijo Marcus con vanidad mientras volteaba a ver al panda menor y a la zarigüeya.-"Ese tonto es un empresario pero no es bueno regateando".-Dijo.

"Si, tiene razón señor".-Dijo el panda menor llamado Drake asintiendo con la cabeza y una sonrisa.-"No entiendo como un tonto como el, es alguien tan rico".-Dijo con una sonrisa y en burla.

Las orejas de Milo temblaron y se detuvo poco a poco, escucho hasta la última palabra. Gruño primitivamente con más fuerza y enojo, cerro las patas con fuerza, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso hacia ellos amenazadoramente y enojado. La zarigüeya se dio cuenta.

"Señor, ahí viene otra vez".-Dijo la Zarigüeya llamada María mientras señalaba detrás de Marcus.

Marcus frunció el ceño, giro un poco su cuerpo, disparo su cabeza a Milo y lo vio caminado hacia el amenazadoramente y enojado.

"Milo, que te…".-Iba a decir Marcus enojado y señalando con su casco pero fue cortado abrupta y sorpresivamente por Milo, quien enojado y furioso saco una Colt 45 de su traje y le disparo justo en su rostro, matándolo de inmediato y cayó al piso muerto.

Drake y María se horrorizaron, se asustaron y pusieron cara de susto, con sus orejas aplanadas miraron a Milo con terror y e iban a correr, Drake solo pudo avanzar un par de metros cuando Milo lo vio, le apunto y le dio justo en la pierna a la altura de la rodilla haciendo que cayera a la arena y se quedara ahí retorciéndose y gritando de dolor agarrándose la pierna, le apunto a María y esta levanto las patas con cara de miedo.

"Señor Jokings, odio este trabajo, es aburrido y todos son groseros".-Dijo María tratando de convencerlo.

Milo con una mirada y sonrisa maliciosa mientras le apuntaba se despidió de ella con la mano. María entendió, asintió con la cabeza y empezó a correr para irse, pero Milo solo le dio la ilusión de que se salvó, cuando estaba a unos 12 metros, le apunto a la cabeza, le disparo a un objetivo en pleno movimiento, vio como de repente el cuerpo de María se desplomo hacia la arena, sonrió con malicia y diversión, se dirigió a Drake y empezó a caminar hacia él, apuntándole.

Drake se dio cuenta y con cara de miedo, temblando y sus orejas aplanadas levanto lentamente las patas en el aire, indefenso.

"Milo, por favor no me mates".-Suplico Drake con miedo y temblando viendo a Milo a los ojos.

"No voy a matarte".-Dijo Milo con enojado apuntándole, lo tomo de la cola, lo llevo a la cabaña flotante donde les permiten a los bracos y vehículos marinos atrancar en Zootopia y lo lanzo a la silla con violencia haciendo que Drake soltara un grito ahogado de dolor porque se golpeó en la herida de bala y se agarró la pierna.

" _Hola, aquí chopper 9065, aquí chopper 9065, ¿alguien me recibe_?".-Se oyó una voz por la radio, haciendo que Drake y Milo irguieran sus orejas y voltearan a verla.

"Contesta".-Dijo Milo con voz severa y seria haciendo un gesto con la Colt.-"Y dales permiso de atrancar".-Dijo.

Drake volteo a verlo sorprendido y con sus orejas erguidas, y frunció levemente el ceño.

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?".-Pregunto un poco enojado.

Milo frunció un poco más su ceno, le apunto a la otra pierna y le disparo dándole donde está el fémur. Drake pego un grito de dolor y se agarró la pierna con fuerza.

"Contesta".-Dijo Milo amenazantemente, serio y con severidad y le gruño primitiva y ferozmente en amenaza.

Drake con el pelo erizado, las orejas aplanadas y cara de completo miedo asintió con la cabeza, empujo la silla hasta el micrófono y presiono el botón para contestar.

"Hola, aquí Drake Pirson".-Dijo Drake al micrófono con sus orejas aplanadas y voz normal para no alarmar con quien está hablando.

" _Drake, ¿Dónde está Marcus?, él siempre contesta".-_ Pregunto la voz por el radio.

Milo le acerco la punta del silenciador de su Glock a su cien en amenaza, Drake lo miro con miedo con el rabillo de sus ojos y vio a Milo con el ceño fruncido dándole a entender que le respondiera con una mentira.

Drake se volvió a dirigir al micrófono, dudo por unos momentos pensando en una mentira y cuando acabo, hablo.

"Se sentía muy mal, está enfermo, así que me puso a cargo, ¿Qué necesitas?".-Dijo Drake por el micrófono.

" _Drake,_ _¿podemos atrancar en Zootopia?".-Pregunto la voz._

"Si claro, afirmativo, luz verde, luz verde para atrancar".-Respondió Drake.

" _Entendido Drake, cambio y fuera".-_ Dijo la voz y se terminó la llamada de radio.

Drake giro su silla y miro a Milo a los ojos con miedo y patas levantadas en el aire.

"Bien, ya lo hice, ahora déjame ir, por favor".-Dijo Drake suplicando.

Milo dejo escapar un murmuro de diversión con una sonrisa, su sonrisa desapareció en un parpadeo y a completa sangre fría le disparo a Drake en el rostro, matándolo.

"Si hubieran cooperado desde el principio, no haría tenido que llegar a estos extremos".-Dijo Milo con desprecio y disgusto mientras se metía su Glock en su traje que está humeando por el cañón del silenciador.

Oculto los cadáveres de Marcus, Drake y María sumergiéndolos hasta el fondo de la orilla del mar con un yunque atado a sus colas, Drake y María no fueron ningún problema para él, pero el que más trabajo le costó fue Marcus debido a que su volumen corporal y muscular son bastantes similares. Después de lanzar y ver como el cadáver de Marcus se sumergía cada vez más en el fondo del mar con una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida y sus patas en su traje, miro al mar y vio unos barcos a una milla de distancia, y se acercaban cada vez más a Zootopia.

Milo sonrió ampliamente.

"Ahora si sabrán lo que es eficaz".-Dijo Milo sonriendo.

En una aeronave en la que van Mario, Luke y otros soldados. Todos están viendo con aburrimiento que hacer, Mario no es uno de ellos, ya que está escuchando una canción en su celular y Luke por otro lado por ser hiperactivo y enérgico el que casi nunca se aburre, con una pequeñísima sonrisa, sus manos juntas, dedos entrelazados está viendo el techo de la aeronave fantaseando en algo o recordando algo que se le hizo muy entretenido.

El soldado moreno que ayudo a Mario a cargar la aeronave llamado Michael (Se pronuncia Maicol), soltó un bostezo de aburrimiento, miro a Mario quien está enfrente de él, sentado del otro lado de los asientos de la aeronave escuchando música con una sonrisa y tarareando. Luego miro a Luke quien está sentado al lado de él mirando el techo, puso cara de confusión, extrañez y curiosidad cuando se le formulo una pregunta en su mente y miro a Mario.

"Disculpe señor".-Dijo Michael llamando a Mario (Su voz es la de Don cheadle, cuando interpreta a Máquina de guerra en Iron Man 2, Perdón por no decir su voz antes pero no pensé que iba a usarlo más veces, pero al parecer así será), Pero Mario no le hizo caso, tiene el volumen de la música muy elevado.-" ¡Señor!".-Exclamo llamándolo pero no funciono.

Luke se rio brevemente entre dientes.

"Ni lo intente señor, cuando mi Papa escucha música es casi imposible llamar su atención".-Dijo Luke con una sonrisa y haciendo un gesto hacia su padre adoptivo.-"Solo yo, mis abuelos y sus amigos más cercanos sabemos cómo sacarlo de ese trance".-Dijo.

"Entonces ¿puedes sacarlo, por favor?".-Pregunto Michael.

"Seguro".-Contesto Luke asintiendo con la cabeza y una sonrisa. Miro a un soldado que está sentado al lado suyo leyendo un libro, la Ilíada de Homero, se desabrocho el cinturón y se puso de pie sobre el asiento.-"Disculpe".-Dijo tocando su hombro un par de veces con su dedo y una sonrisa, el soldado lo miro.-" ¿Me puede prestar su libro por favor?".-Pregunto educa mente señalando el libro en sus manos, el soldado con cara de confusión y extrañes le paso el libro.-"Gracias".-Dijo Luke cortésmente y con una sonrisa, se acercó a su padre sonriendo y haciéndose el inocente, de repente le pego con la pasta del libro en la cara.

"¡AAAUUUUCH!".-Grito Mario con dolor tocándose le mejilla con cara de dolor y uno de sus audífonos pendulando en el aire.

Todos los soldados se taparon la boca con sus manos intentando fuertemente de no estallar en carcajadas y algunos rieron dieron disimuladamente.

"Gracias".-Dijo Luke regresándole el libro al soldado con una sonrisa, el soldado tomo el libro asintiendo con la cabeza y una sonrisa divertida en su cara. Luke se volvió a sentar y se abrocho el cinturón.

Mario volteo a mirarlo enojado con su mano en su mejilla y se quitó el otro audífono.

"¡Luke!, ¡¿porque hiciste eso?!".-Pregunto Mario enojado, dejar escapar un grito ahogado de dolor y se volvió a tocar la mejilla.-" ¡Me duele la cara, Y MUCHO!".-Dijo enojado.

"Perdón Papa pero…señalo a Michael…Ese soldado quiere hablar contigo, y tuve que golpearte porque es la única forma de sacarte de tu trance de autorrealización o de escape de la realidad como también se le conoce".-Contesto Luke y volvió a sonreír.

Mario rodo los ojos mientras soltaba un quejido de molestia y sus ojos aterrizaron en Michael.

"¿Qué pasa Michael?".-Pregunto con curiosidad sin quitarse la mano de la mejilla.

"Señor, quería preguntarle, ¿Cómo es que él es su hijo?".-Dijo Michael señalando a Luke.-"En nada se parecen".-Dijo.

Mario y Luke se entristecieron y bajaron la mirada.

"Es una larga historia soldado".-Contesto Mario con voz un poco triste y dolida.

"Bueno, creo que aún queda algo de tiempo antes de que lleguemos a Zootopia".-Dijo Michael y luego los miro con suplica, un poco de tristeza, condolencia y comprensión.-"Por favor señor cuénteme".-Dijo Michael con voz suave.

Mario suspiro con la mirada baja y miro a Luke.

"Está bien Papa".-Dijo Luke con sus ojos brillando con tristeza pero con una pequeña sonrisa y le toco el antebrazo con gentileza.-"Cuéntale".-Dijo con suavidad.

Mario volvió a suspirar y se dirigió a Michael.

"Está bien Michael, te contare".-Dijo Mario y respiro profundamente.-"¿Recuerdas la temporada de tornados azoto a estados unidos hace un año?".-Pregunto, y Michael asintió.-"Bueno…Estas viendo a una de las víctimas que perdieron algo en esa temporada".-Dijo haciendo un gesto a Luke, Luke se entristeció al recordar ese día.-"Un tornado azoto y arrasó un pueblo pequeño, a mí me enviaron junto a otros soldados a buscar y ayudar a los sobrevivientes que pudieron a ver quedado, después de un tiempo de estar caminando y buscando entre los escombros…Fue ahí cuando halle a Luke. Estaba en lo que quedaba de su antigua casa, estaba sucio, solo, famélico, triste y deprimido en posición fetal. Me preocupe y me acerque a él, pero él se aterrorizo al verme como si fuera una especie de monstruo u algo así y me dijo gritando que me alejara de él. Logre acercarme a él y le dije que no le haría daño, le pregunte porque estaba triste y el, tartamudeando en cada frase me dijo que…Perdió su casa en el tornado, y a toda su familia".-Dijo sorprendiendo a Michael.-"Me sentí mal por él y mientras él comía una lata de duraznos en almíbar que yo le di y le abrí, le…Ofrecí quedarse conmigo. Yo esperaba que me rechazara pero lo que sucedió me sorprendió. El boto la lata con duraznos, se puso de pie, exclamo con euforia que sí, corrió hacia mí y me abrazando diciéndome, Papi".-Dijo Mario con una sonrisa y una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla al recordar ese conmovedor momento.

"Vaya, que buena historia".-Dijo Michael.

"Hey, hey, hey, quien dijo que ya termino Michael".-Dijo Mario.

"¿Qué?, ¿a qué te refieres, que más paso?".-Pregunto Michael sorprendido y atónito.

Mario abrio la boca con intención de contestar pero Luke se le adelanto.

"Cuando rompimos el abrazo mi Papa me cargo en sus brazos, dijo que iba a llevarme a un lugar seguro pero en ese momento apareció un sujeto, un hombre que también fue sobreviviente del tornado, estaba histérico y desquiciado por el hambre, me tomo de los brazos e intento alejarme de mi Papa, pero mi Papa no iba a ceder así de fácil, así que se resistió".-Explico Luke.

"Planeaba hacer C-A-N-I-B-A-L-I-S-M-O con el".-Dijo Mario susurrando con su mano como escudo de ruido.

Michael se sorprendió a tope, tanto, que abrio ligeramente la boca.

"Mi Papa después de forcejear un tiempo logro hacer que el tipo me soltara, me bajo al piso y empezó una feroz pelea contra él, a pesar que el hombre hace días que no comía tenía la energía de alguien que había tomado varias tazas de café, después de pelear por todo un minuto mi Papa le dio un fuerte puñetazo y lo tiro al piso, el hombre metió la mano debajo un escombro de este saco una pistola que estaba cargada y aun funcionaba. Mi Papa por instinto le apunto con su M16 y tratado de convencerlo, apuntándole, que bajara el arma y se entregara pero el hombre se reusaba, después de un tiempo mi Papa empezó a tratar de convencerlo gritándole pero el tipo no recapacito y le disparo 2 veces a mi Papa en el cuerpo, una bala le dio en el abdomen y le otra casi lo golpeaba directamente el corazón".-Dijo Luke y a partir de aquí empezó a llorar.-"Mi Papa…A pesar del agudo e intenso dolor le disparo varias balas con su M16 en modo automático al hombre y termino matándolo. Mi Papa cayó al piso y me le acerque a él, preocupado, en ese momento 2 soldados llegaron con nosotros por el ruido de los disparos y al ver a mi Papa en el piso se preocuparon y me miraron con odio y furia pues pensaron que yo fui el que lo dejo así, uno de ellos me pateo con violencia, caí sobre mi espalda, el me piso con fuerza el pecho y me apunto a la cara con su M16, pero mi Papa débil les dijo que yo no fui. Me dejaron ir y empezaron a llevarse mi Papa, yo iba a seguirlos pero los soldados me detuvieron, Mi papa les dijo que estaba bien que era su hijo, ellos se sorprendieron y después de procesarlo y asimilarlo me dejaron ir con ellos, Ayude a mi Papa a recuperarse, lo ayude con la misión de encontrar y ayudar civiles, al regresar a México me adopto, y…Aquí estamos".-Dijo Luke limpiándose las lágrimas y terminando con una sonrisa.

Michael estaba mudo y atónito, no sabía que decir.

Mario miro a Luke al lado con una sonrisa, soltó un murmuro de risa, desabrocho el cinturón de Luke, lo tomo y lo cargo, y lo puso en su regazo.

"Este niño…".-Dijo Mario viendo a Luke a los ojos con una sonrisa cosa que el correspondió y 2 lágrimas de alegría resbalaron por sus mejillas.-"Es lo mejor…Que me ha pasado…En la vida".-Dijo.

Los ojos de Luke se llenaron de lágrimas cuando escucho eso, 2 lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y abrazo a su padre adoptivo cosa que el correspondió.

"Te amo Papa".-Dijo Luke rompiendo el abrazo y con voz quebrada y llorosa viendo a su padre a los ojos.

"Yo también te amo, Luke".-Dijo Mario con voz llorosa y junto su frente con la el, cosa que el correspondió sonriente.

Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Michael al ver esta escena, cuando se dio cuenta se sorprendió, se sacudió la cabeza y rápidamente se limpió y seco la lagrima ya que él es uno de esos soldados que creen que debemos de ser de acero, machos.

"Bueno, que historia…Mas…Mas…".-Michael quiere decir conmovedora pero debido a su machismo no quería decirlo.

"No te preocupes Michael".-Dijo Mario volteando a verlo con una sonrisa.

"Si, su secreto está a salvo con nosotros".-Dijo Luke con una sonrisa.

Michael sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. De repente todos escucharon un zumbido.

" _Coronel Mario Gómez, por favor preséntese en la cabina, por favor".-_ Dijo una voz por los micrófonos de la aeronave.

Mario tomo y cargo a Luke, lo puso en su asiento y le abrocho el cinturón de seguridad.

"Luke, quédate aquí volveré enseguida".-Dijo Mario.

"Claro Papa".-Contesto Luke.

Mario se desabrocho el cinturón, se puso de pie y se arrodillo frente a Luke.

"Que buen niño".-Dijo con una sonrisa y le acaricio la cabeza revolviéndole el pelo haciendo que Luke se reía entre dientes, y Mario fue a la cabina.

"¿Qué ocurre soldado?".-Pregunto Mario al piloto después de cerrar la puerta.

"Ah!, señor, gracias por venir. Ya entramos en espacio aéreo de Zootopia y estoy pidiendo permiso para aterrizar pero quien está en la radio dice que solo hablara con usted".-Respondió el piloto.

Mario se acercó a los controles y tomo el radio.

"¿Si?, ¿Hola?, ¿Con quién hablo?".-Pregunto Mario al radio en su mano.

"Me llamo teniente-coronel Sam MacRainey, soy el jefe del departamento de Zootopia, ¿Usted es el coronel Mario Gómez?".-Dijo Sam por el otro lado de la línea con cara seria.

"Si así es".-Contesto Mario y luego puso cara de intriga y confusión.-"¿Me conoce?".-Pregunto.

"Daniel es amigo mío y me hablo de ti, perdón por todo esto coronel pero…se lamio los labios con nerviosismo…Le seré honesto, me dan miedo los humanos, no se lo tome a pecho coronel…Pero he visto de lo que son capaces los humanos".-Dijo Sam.

"No se preocupe no es el único. Incluso los de nuestra especie somos así con el prójimo, ¿Verdad muchachos?".-Pregunto Mario al piloto y al copiloto y ellos respondieron que si con voz vacilante.-"Bueno, ahora que dejamos esto de lado, pido permiso para aterrizar, Sr. MacRainey".-Dijo Mario.

"Si claro, les daré a sus pilotos los coordenadas".-Dijo Sam.

Le dio las coordenadas y 5 minutos después la aeronave empezó a aterrizar en el techo del departamento de policía donde Sam los está esperando con paciencia junto a su esposa, a pesar de que el helicóptero de él, esta estacionado en el techo del departamento hubo suficiente espacio para que la aeronave aterrizara pero les costó un poco de trabajo a los pilotos. La compuerta de la aeronave se abrio y de esta bajaron Mario, Luke y los soldados, Mario se le acerco a Sam.

"Hola, coronel Mario Gómez, mucho gusto".-Dijo Mario con una sonrisa y le ofreció la mano.

"Teniente-coronel Sam MacRainey".-Dijo Sam con una sonrisa y estrechando su mano sacudiéndola.-"Es un gusto conocerlo finalmente".-Dijo, dejaron de estrecharse las manos y Sam se dirigió a su esposa.-"Y esta es mi esposa, Aní MacRainey".-Dijo presentándola.

"Hola, mucho gusto".-Dijo ella con una sonrisa y le ofreció su pata a Mario.

"El gusto es mío".-Dijo Mario sonriendo y estrechando su pata.

Luke se acercó a Mario y se paró al lado suyo, cosa que fue vista por Aní.

"¿Quién este príncipe guemoso?".-Pregunto Aní después de estrechar la mano con Mario, enfrente de Luke con una sonrisa y sus orejas erguidas acariciándole la cabeza, revolviéndole el pelo (Luke, Sam y Aní son de la misma estatura).

Luke se sonrojo de la vergüenza y miro al piso a la derecha evitando hacer contacto visual.

Mario con una sonrisa puso una rodilla en tierra y puso su mano en la espalda alta de Luke.

"Este es mi hijo, Luke Gómez Skywalker".-Dijo Mario presentándolo.

"Ho…Hola".-Dijo Luke con timidez y nerviosismo saludándolos con la mano.

Aní y Sam se sorprendieron e irguieron sus orejas.

"¡¿Enserio?!".-Dijo Sam atónito y sorprendido.-"Pero…En nada se parecen".-Dijo.

"Es una relación adoptiva".-Dijo Luke.

"Ah".-Dijeron en coro Sam y Aní y luego Sam puso cara de intriga, confusión, extrañez y curiosidad.-"Espera, ¿Luke Gómez Skywalker?, ¿Cómo el Luke Skywalker de Star Wars?".-Pregunto Sam.

Mario se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa mientras soltaba un "Umm".

"Si, de ahí lo saque, que te digo, soy un gran fan de Star Wars".-Respondió Mario.

"Somos...Grandes fanes de Star Wars".-Complemento Luke.

"Bueno, ya fue mucha charla, venga coronel lo llevaremos con los civiles".-Dijo Sam y el y Aní empezaron a correr a las escaleras.

"Bien, ya los oyeron, ¡Moviéndose!".-Dijo Mario con seriedad y severidad.

"¡Señor!".-Dijeron todos los soldados y Luke al unísono y empezaron a seguir a Mario, Sam y Aní.

Con Daniel, Nick y Judy. Nick sigue tratando de contactar a Zack con su celular en su oreja pero no tuvo suerte. Alejo su celular, miro la pantalla con preocupación y sus orejas aplanadas y soltó un suspiro mientras bajaba tanto el celular como la mirada.

Judy miro por el retrovisor y lo vio triste, deprimido y decaído.

"¿Tuviste suerte?".-Pregunto Judy mientras miraba el camino y luego el retrovisor.

"No".-Contesto Nick sin animo y triste, y miro el retrovisor para que mínimo pudiera ver el reflejo de sus ojos.-"¿Qué tal si le paso algo?, nunca me lo perdonaría".-Dijo Nick con pesimismo.

"Nick, no seas pesimista, yo conozco a Zack, él es un chico muy listo, hábil e inteligente, sin mencionar lindo".-Dijo Judy y volteo a verlo un momento con una sonrisa.-"Igual que tu".-Dijo y regreso su vista al camino.

Nick irguió sus orejas de golpe.

"¿Enserio crees todo eso…De mí?".-Pregunto Nick sorprendido y atónito tocándose el pecho con su pata.

Judy se sonrojo y miro por el retrovisor.

"Bu…Bu…Bueno, si".-Contesto Judy con nerviosismo y luego regreso su mirada al camino.

Nick la miro (Bueno su nuca, porque él está a sus espaldas) con su característica mirada y sonrisa encantadoras, luego miro a Daniel y al verlo dormido bajo la mirada y pensó.-" _Bueno, mejor aprovecho que estamos solos ella y yo".-_ Pensó, tomo una respiración profunda y se inclinó hacia adelante entre los huecos de las sillas de Daniel y Judy.

"Judy".-Dijo Nick con sus orejas aplanadas y miedo oculto.

"¿Si?".-Pregunto Judy volteando a verlo con curiosidad y sus ojos brillando.

"Solo quería decirte…Que yo…Que yo te a…".-No termino la frase por que Daniel empezó a moverse frenéticamente en sueños. Esta sudando y diciendo muchas cosas.

Al verlo así Nick y Judy se preocuparon y Judy dejo caer sus orejas.

"¿Qué le pasa?".-Pregunto Judy asustada.

"No lo sé. Creo que está teniendo pesadillas".-Contesto Nick también asustado.

"Ammm…".-Dijo Judy frunciendo los labios como si hubiera probado algo agrio, los regreso a la normalidad y empezó a dar golpecitos a Daniel en el brazo.-"Daniel, Daniel despierta, ¡Daniel por favor despierta rápido!, ¡NO ME QUIERO ESTRELLAR!".-Dijo Judy de asustada a histérica mientras golpeaba a Daniel.

"A ver, a ver, Déjame a mí, tu conduce".-Dijo Nick.

"Ok".-Dijo Judy dejando de golpear a Daniel, puso ambas manos al volante y volvió a mirar al camino, Nick se inclinó hacia Daniel.

"Daniel".-Dijo Nick mientras le daba 2 pequeñas bofetaditas en la cara a Daniel.-"Oye Daniel".-Dijo y le dio una cachetada guajolotera.

Daniel aun en sueños puso cara enojada y por instinto le regreso el golpe a Nick, pegándole un izquierdazo en la mejilla. Nick grito de dolor, regreso a su asiento y se puso la pata en la mejilla.

"¡AAYYY!".-Dijo Judy asiento una mueca de dolor con sus orejas erguidas.-"Hasta a mí me dolió".-Comento.

Mientras tanto Daniel en su mente está teniendo un sueño inquietante, oscuro e increíblemente perturbador, crudo y aterrador. Y no solo eso, es un sueño premonioso.

 **Escuchen este sountrack: watch?v=WjJN3EUhpk8 a partir del minuto 34:11.**

Era de noche en Zootopia, una noche muy oscura debido a las densas nubes negras que cubren el cielo tapando la luz lunar y la luz de las estrellas. La ciudad parece ahora un escenario post-apocalíptico, solo el 2% de los edificios de toda la ciudad están intactos o con danos menores, ya no hay ni luz eléctrica, ni agua, ni gas, todos los habitantes viven ahora en las calles como vagabundos y la única luz que tienen es la de las fogatas de los sobrevivientes de las calles.

Un lobo puso a una liebre de pelaje color castaño contra la pared con violencia, ambos están sucios y parecen indigentes, la liebre lo miro con miedo y sus orejas aplanadas.

"Lo quieras o no, voy a divertirme contigo".-Dijo el lobo gruñendo primitivamente con amenaza y maliciosamente, pero antes de pudiera hacer algo un guepardo lo tomo bruscamente de los hombros y lo hizo girar hacia él. El lobo con el ceño fruncido intento arranarle la cara pero él lo esquivo agachándose y le dio un zarpazo en la tráquea, tirándolo al piso.

El lobo cayo sofocándose y tocándose la tráquea a los pies de Daniel, Daniel después de mirarlo un momento, miro al guepardo con asombro y sorpresa, a diferencia de los demás ciudadanos él está limpio y con su ropa en mucho mejor estado, como lo está en el mundo real.

"Ay, gracias por salvarme".-Dijo la liebre aliviada tocándose el pecho mientras hiperventilaba.

El guepardo volteo a verla con una sonrisa y una mirada divertida y maliciosa.

"¿Salvarte?".-Dijo en burla, haciendo que la liebre se asustara y bajara de nuevo las orejas.-"O no, yo no te salve, solo protegí a mi instrumento de diversión".-Dijo maliciosamente mientras caminaba hacia ella y la volvió a poner contra la pared con sus patas sujetando sus brazos.

El guepardo volteo a Daniel y al darse cuenta de su presencia, se dirigió a la liebre con una sonrisa malvada y dijo.-"Continuemos esto, en un lugar más privado".-Dijo y tomo la liebre por las orejas y empezó a llevársela arrastrándola con ella gritando del dolor e intentando inútilmente liberarse.

Daniel quería ayudar pero ni uno solo de sus músculos, ni siquiera los de su rostro, le respondían solo pudo quedarse ahí parado viendo con sorpresa y horror todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. 2 perros, un bulldog y un Doberman están dentro de una formación cero con varios animales alrededor de ellos vitorearon y gritando a su peleador predilecto, están peleando tanto una pelea a puñetazos como zarpazos y mordidas por una miserable lata de comida, miro a otro lado y vio 2 niñas pequeñas, una Pangolín y una koala discutiendo y tirando de una prenda de vestir, en poco tiempo la Pangolín le soltó un golpe a la koala y rápidamente se convirtió en una pelea a muerte, por una simple prenda de vestir, Daniel miro al frente y vio a unos metros de él lo que más le llamo la atención. Una coneja adulta de pelaje de color completamente negro está hablando con una conejita pequeña, quizás su hija, de color gris casi blanco con una fracción de pelaje color negro en su rostro que simula ser un lunar en su mejilla derecha (De sus lunares que como dice Hola soy German, te hacen ver, sexy. Oigan él lo dijo, yo no) por las expresiones de sus rostros podía ver que la madre está consolando a la hija, la hija dejo caer sus orejas y se abalanzo a su madre en un abrazo de oso con una sonrisa, de repente de la nada apareció Dimitri y tomo a la pequeña conejita de las orejas levantándola del piso, cosa que le dolió. La madre intento inútilmente impedirlo pero Dimitri le rasguño la cara con sus garras tirándola al piso y Daniel pudo oír que Dimitri dijo.-"Lo siento, tengo que comer, tengo comer".-Y se fue con la conejita en su pata, dejando a la madre destrozada en el piso (La voz de Dimitri es la de Leonardo DiCaprio cuando interpreta a Jack en Titanic y cuando interpreta a Hung Glass, en Reeverant: El renacido).

A Daniel le dio curiosidad y empezó a seguir a Dimitri, en determinado momento choco con una visión.

"Tu".-Dijo la visión señalándolo acosadoramente con el dedo, es la misma visión que se burló de Kate pero ahora está sucia, tiene ropa de pordiosero y esta tuerta.

Daniel con cara de un poco de miedo le hizo caso ominoso de su acusación, la rodeo y volvió a seguir a Dimitri. La visión simplemente se le quedo viendo. Daniel se subió sobre una de las tiendas de campaña improvisadas de los sobrevivientes y vio que Dimitri se acercó a una baya metálica donde se están amontonando muchos animales.

"¡Tengo una hija, tengo una hija para cambiar!".-Grito Dimitri sobre el ruido de la multitud y Daniel vio que la parte de debajo de la valla se levantó, de esta salieron unas patas, tomaron a la conejita de donde sea y se la llevaron adentro.-" ¡Anda dámela, dame la comida!".-Demando Dimitri una pata le entrego algo envuelto y Dimitri salió corriendo.

Los animales empezaron a amontonarse aún más en la valla hasta el punto de casi tirarla, debido al hambre, el frio y la sed.

"¡Van a derribar la valla!".-Grito una voz que Daniel reconocería en cualquier lugar y abrio los ojos con sorpresa.

Del otro lado de la valla vio a Trenton vestido como lo está en la realidad pero con una corona hecha de huesos pintada de color ocre dorado con su guadaña.

"¡Arrónjenla!".-Ordeno Trenton haciendo un gesto con la guadaña, unos animales levantaron a la conejita que Dimitri intercambio por comida y miraron a Trenton con duda.-" ¡Si, arrónjenla!".-Grito Trenton, la conejita se asustó y empezó a patalear por su vida pero era inútil estaba condenada.

"Aquí esta, es suya, tómenla".-Dijo Trenton y los animales lanzaron a la conejita por encima de la valla y esta cayó al piso rompiéndose la pierna, todos vitorearon.

Daniel vio con impotencia, repugnacion, asco y horror absoluto como los animales levantaron a la conejita en el aire y con sus propias patas, garras o cascos empezaban a destriparla para comérsela, la conejita grito de la agonía, Daniel no pudo seguir viendo y miro a otro lado, ahí vio algo que lo sorprendió, una figura bastante familiar en un rincón oscuro vestida con una camisa hawaiana verde.

"¿Nick?".-Dijo Daniel y se le fue acercando, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca dijo.-"Nick".-Llamándolo poniendo su mano en su hombro.

Nick volteo a verlo y Daniel se sorprendió al verlo, tiene su camisa desabrochada, sin su corbata, y tiene sangre goteando del hocico. Nick como si no lo conociera y estuviera en su estado primitivo natural, aplano sus orejas, frunció el ceño, le mostro los dientes y le gruño ferozmente, todo esto combinado con lo que Daniel vio, el cadáver de Judy en sus brazos, estaba no solo comiendo de ella sino que además está cometiendo necrofilia con ella (Para no ser demasiado obsceno, si algunos de ustedes no saben que eso investíguenlo)

 **Aquí deben ir en el minuto 35:21.**

Hizo que Daniel tuviera el susto de su vida, fue tal, que brinco del susto y retrocedió haciendo que se tambaleara y cayera. Su mano toco algo semi-viscoso, levanto la mano, la vio y se horrorizo y asusto al máximo al ver la palma de su mano llena de sangre, miro hacia abajo y vio que del suelo empezó a brotar sangre de la nada y empezaron a llover bolas de fuego del cielo, era como una visión del mismo infierno.

Trenton miro hacia a él, todos los animales siguieron su mirada y todas las miradas aterrizaron sobre Daniel, él lo noto, se asustó y todos los animales le gruñeron.

"¡A él!".-Ordeno Trenton.

Todos los animales dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y empezaron a correr hacia Daniel el intento huir, pero choco con algo grande y fuerte, miro hacia arriba y vio a Milo viéndolo con enojo, se puso en 4 patas y se abalanzo sobre él y todos animales se le fueron uniendo a él, con Trenton sonriendo con maldad mientras veía esa hermosa escena.

 **Aquí pueden quitar el video en el minuto 35:51 y a partir de aquí pueden leer los que decidieron saltarse.**

Daniel se despertó de sobresalto y empezó a mirar alrededor con su mano sobre su pecho y sudando. Sintió algo en su cabeza y con miedo intento alejarlo.

"¡Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, cálmate, cálmate, soy yo, soy yo, mira, mira. Soy yo!".-Dijo Nick peleando con sus brazos hasta que al fin consiguió lo mirara.

"¡No, no, aléjate de mí!".-Dijo Daniel y miro a Judy.-"Y…la señalo…¡Se supone que tu estas muerta!".-Dijo.

"Daniel, Daniel, cálmate. Fue solo una pesadilla, tranquilo".-Dijo Nick con sus patas en sus mejillas y viéndolo a los ojos para calmarlo.

Daniel al fin empezó a tranquilizarse miro alrededor y vio que estaba en el auto, ya no en su sueño, miro a Nick, quito sus patas de sus mejillas, bajo la mirada y soltó un gran suspiro pero con cierto grado tembloroso.

"Daniel".-Judy lo llamo y este volteo a verlo.-" ¿Qué viste ahí?".-Pregunto con intriga y un poco de preocupación.

"¿A qué te refieres, Judy?".-Pregunto Nick confundido.

"A mí una vez me paso, tuve un sueño que se sentía más real que cualquier otro que he tenido en mi vida, fui a ver a Yax (El yak con aspecto de hippie en los nuevos tráilers, el yak líder del club naturalista), le conté, y él me dijo que ese no era un sueño común, era un sueño premonioso, premonioso significa premonición".-Explico Judy con seriedad.

Nick se espantó y asusto, aplano sus orejas y se dirigió a Daniel.

"Daniel, ¿Qué viste?, dinos".-Dijo Nick con comprensión y suavidad tratando de hacerlo hablar.

Daniel bajo la mirada al mismo tiempo que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar ese espeluznante sueno, respiro ruidosamente por la nariz y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

"No…No puedo chicos".-Dijo Daniel triste, deprimido y empezó a llorar.-"Las cosas que vi…No puedo ni describirlas".-Dijo con voz llorosa y miro a otro lado.

Nick abrio la boca con intención de decir algo pero se detuvo e irguió sus orejas de golpe al sentir que tocaron su hombro, volteo y vio que fue Judy.

"Nick. Déjalo, por lo visto parece que si lo afecto mucho".-Dijo Judy susurrando mientras ella y Nick veían a Daniel quien está deprimido y con la mirada baja.-"Démosle tiempo".-Dijo.

Nick asintió con la cabeza, en ese momento Daniel miro al frente un momento, vio algo que lo sorprendió y sin esperar permiso piso el freno con su pie.

El auto freno de manera brusca haciendo que Nick, por poco, casi se diera un golpe contra el cristal del parabrisas y Judy se golpeara de frente contra el volante, ambos voltearon a verlo enojados.

"¡¿Daniel, por qué hiciste eso?!".-Pregunto Judy enojada.

"¡Sí!, ¡¿Quieres matarnos?!".-Pregunto Nick también enojado.

Daniel no respondió, simplemente se quedó viendo con asombro lo que lo sorprendió. Estiro su brazo, tomo su M16 la cual está al lado de la palanca del auto y volteo a mirar a sus amigos.

"Quédense aquí".-Dijo abriendo la puerta, salió, tan pronto lo hizo corto cartucho, cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar hacia lo que vio.

Judy y Nick voltearon al frente y también se sorprendieron de lo que vieron, Nick aplano sus orejas y Judy dejo caer las suyas.

"Santa madre de dios".-Dijo Nick sin aliento y sin creerlo, abrio la puerta, salió, la cerro y empezó a seguir a Daniel.

Judy puso el freno de mano, abrio la puerta, salió, la cerro y empezó a seguir a Nick dejando el auto encendido por si las dudas.

Daniel camino por un escenario de batalla horrible, los bordes de los edificios están con ladrillos faltantes, había uno que otro hidrante roto, y autos volteados de cabeza o con la capota abierta desprendiendo fuego. Daniel camino hacia el auto enfrente de el con el rifle en sus manos por si acaso, un Ferrari rojo volteado de cabeza desprendiendo fuego por su carrocería de debajo, vio a 2 ardillas muertas en el piso, una macho con las piernas y los brazos amputados y la otra hembra que tiene las patas en su tráquea con charco de sangre semi-fresco debajo de ella, vio un rastro de sangre, empezó a seguirlo y midió unos 20 metros cuando llego al final y lo vio lo horrorizo al máximo. El rastro brotaba de una ardilla niña pequeña vestida con un vestido color verde muy claro casi blanco y que AUN está viva y está agonizando está arrastrándose tratando de salvarse, Daniel se le acerco con preocupación, la toco suavemente, la niña volteo a verlo y Daniel la lento suave y gentilmente del piso haciendo que la niña soltara un quejido de dolor y se tocara su herida en el vientre.

Daniel quito gentilmente su pata para ver la herida, tiene la carne del interior hecha literalmente un espiral, como si algo que le hubieran enterado hubiera hecho un giro rápido y espontaneo dentro de ella. Daniel se enfureció y frunció el ceño, sabía que el culpable fue Trenton. Judy y Nick llegaron hasta Daniel y cuando vieron a la niñita en sus brazos pusieron cara de preocupación y miedo, Nick aplano sus orejas y Judy irguió por completo de golpe las suyas y se tapó la boca con las patas mientras soltaba quejido ruidoso.

"Hay un botiquín en la patrulla, ¡iré por el!".-Dijo Judy e iba ir al auto pero…

"Judy".-La llamo Daniel, ella se detuvo en seco y miro a Daniel. Daniel con cara de dolor, tristeza y pesar negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que la pobre niñita…No tenía salvación.

Los ojos de Judy temblaron por un momento, dejo caer sus orejas, de inmediato empezó a llorar y se tapó la boca con sus patas para amortiguar cualquier posible sollozo.

"Mami".-Dijo la niña extremadamente débil, llorando y tocando el antebrazo de Daniel con un muñeco de peluche de un elefante colgando de su otra pata.

"Sshh, Sshh. Está bien, está bien, descansa".-Dijo Daniel susurrando con voz muy suave y comprensiva acariciándole la cabeza.

Daniel y sus amigos vieron como la ardillita poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos esta cerrarlos por completo, Judy soltó un sollozo que fue amortiguado por sus patas, Daniel creyendo que la niñita ya se había ido con gentileza y cuidado la bajo al piso, sus amigos se pusieron enfrente de el en rodillas, Daniel también se puso de rodillas. De repente la niñita se despertó de golpe asustando a Daniel y sus amigos, la niña puso su pata en el antebrazo de Daniel.

"¡Mami, Papi!".-Dijo la niña llorando con su último esfuerzo.

"Sshh, está bien, está bien, descansa ya".-Dijo Daniel con la misma voz comprensiva y suave de antes pero esta vez mas llorosa y una lagrima cayo en el vestido de la niña.

Los 3 amigos vieron como la niña cerro a poco a poco los ojos hasta quedar en un profundo sueño, del que nunca…Despertara. Al ver esto los 3 amigos empezaron a llorar a lagrima viva, Judy se lanzó a Nick y se quedó llorando en su pecho, Nick no protesto en lo más mínimo y le regreso el abrazo. Daniel miro a un lado y vio un gran puesto de flores que seguramente quedo abandonado por el o la dueña por la evacuación, a Daniel se le ocurrió una idea, se puso de pie y camino hacia el puesto de flores, sus amigos lo vieron con curiosidad pero decidieron ayudar y fueron con él.

Después de 5 minutos Daniel, Judy y Nick le hicieron una tumba improvisada de flores a la niña alrededor de ella (Como la hace Katniss Everteen con su amiguita Ru, en los juegos del hambre), Judy puso en la pata izquierda de la ardilla su muñeco de peluche y Daniel en su otra pata le puso una cruz hecha de 2 alcatraces, enredados del tallo para que tuvieran forma de cruz latina, ambos cruzaron los brazos de la ardillita como en las ataúdes equipcios y Nick le puso una guirlanda hecha de flores que el aprendió a hacer cuando fue Boy scaut como corona.

"Deberíamos…Hacerlo más grande, ¿No?".-Comento Daniel.

"Ya no hay flores".-Dijo Nick mientras veía algo, Daniel y Judy siguieron su mirada y vieron que el puesto de dónde sacaron las flores, ya no tenía ni un pétalo, como si alguien hubiera comprado y se hubiera llevado hasta el último pétalo.

Daniel volteo hacia la niña, la vio con tristeza y dolor y saco su crucifico.

"Deberíamos…Decir unas palabras".-Dijo Daniel con voz triste tomando su crucifico con sus manos.

"Ni siquiera la conocíamos".-Protesto Nick.

"¡Nick!".-Judy lo reprocho enojada.

Nick aplano sus orejas con miedo y los tres amigos, estando de rodillas juntaron las manos o patas enfrente sus rostros con la cabeza baja en posición de rezar y cerraron los ojos.

Daniel se persigno.

"Santo padre, Dios nuestro, tu que estas en el cielo, te suplicamos con amor que lleves contigo al alma de esta pobre niña de la que desgraciadamente no supimos su nombre…Cuando dijo esto Judy soltó un resoplido de sollozo con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas…Y te pedimos por favor, que le cuides y la hagas prosperar de alegría y gozo en tu reino junto a ti, tu hijo, los ángeles, y todos los santos. Te pido señor que nos des la fuerza para seguir peleando. Amen".-Dijo Daniel y 2 lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

"Amen".-Dijo Judy y Nick al unísono con tristeza viendo a la niña.

Después de eso Daniel abrio los ojos, miro a ala derecha, vio humo negro flotando en el cielo proviniendo de una fuente terrestre que está detrás de una calle un poco empinada por lo que no podía ver que era. Se puso de pie tomando se M16 con cara de curiosidad y camino hacia la pequeña cumbre de asfalto.

"Ay…no".-Dijo Daniel después de ver algo desde la cumbre y dejo colgando y lindando el M16 en su mano.

Nick y Judy abrieron los ojos con curiosidad, Nick se puso de pie y camino hacia su amigo humano.

"Daniel".-Lo llamo pero Daniel no respondió.-"Daniel, ¿Qué tien…".-Corto la frase en seco al mirar al frente y aplano sus orejas al ver lo que Daniel vio.-"Oh no".-Dijo Nick en shock.

 **Aquí escuchen la melodía de Trenton, pero esta vez a partir del minuto 1:40.**

Judy en ese momento llego al lado de ellos, miro al frente, irguió sus orejas de golpe y se tapó la boca con las patas mientras soltaba un jadeo ruidoso.

"Lo está haciendo de nuevo. Está matando por deporte".-Dijo Daniel con cara de shock.

Judy dejó caer sus orejas, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, se dejó caer de rodillas y empezó a llorar al ver lo horrible escena enfrente de ellos.

En una calle algo estrecha están 3 autos de cabeza, 2 destrozados, y el otro brotando llamas de él, los edificios parecían ser víctimas de un bombardeo de guerra y lo peor y más abominable, al menos 2 docenas y media de animales, muertos, la gran mayoría familias, Padres, madres e hijos, y el resto eran parejas, esposos y esposas y novios y novias de todas las edades y de diferentes especies, todos tienen heridas horribles y abominables del estilo característico de Trenton con un charco de sangre debajo de ellos, algunos tienen su charco en rastro ya que sobrevivieron los ataques e intentaron el ultimo de salvarse pero ninguno llego a más de 15 metros debido a la gran pérdida de sangre.

 **Aquí se acaba la canción, en el minuto 2:05.**

Kate y Sully están en el edificio de transmisiones del canal 5 sentados enfrente de una computadora antigua (De esas aún tienen el modem del tamaño de un Xbox 360 o un Xbox), están viendo lo que ha grabado hasta ahora Gabriel.

"¡Espera, espera!".-Dijo erráticamente Kate al ver algo en una de ellas.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Sully mientras la veía confundido.

"Regrésale".-Contesto Kate con los pegados al monitor.

Sully rebobino el video.

"¡Ahí detenlo!".-Exclamo Kate y Sully de inmediato pauso el video en el momento exacto en el que Gabriel interactúo por primera vez con Julie y Zack. Kate abrio los ojos y ligeramente la boca con sorpresa al ver Zack.-"No es cierto. Sully, ¿Reconoces a ese chico?".-Pregunto mientras señalaba la imagen de Zack en el monitor.

Sully miro la imagen, se le hacía familiar pero aún no lo recordaba del todo, acerco su rostro al monitor y entrecerró los ojos forzando la vista, después de contemplarlo unos segundos abrio los ojos con sorpresa y aplano sus orejas.

"¡Zack!, ¡¿Qué hace ahí?!".-Pregunto sorprendido y angustiado.

"No tengo idea, por suerte sabemos dónde está específicamente, vamos a buscarlo".-Dijo Kate, Sully asintió con una Aja, se pusieron de pie y se fueron corriendo a la puerta.

Fueron corriendo hasta la puerta y salieron del edificio.

Mientras tanto en los muelles y las playas de Zootopia, los barcos y vehículos anfibios de Milo ya atrancaron, y de ellos varios animales, todos vestidos de trajes militares color negro como la noche, están descargando cajas que contenían cosas desconocidas y otras cosas.

"Que no se duerman, los quiero a todos listos a mi orden".-Dijo Milo a un jabalí mientras caminaba a una laptop camuflada de estuche militar de plástico (De esos que usan para guardar y soltar armas los helicópteros).

"Entonces, ¿ya te dieron luz verde?".-Pregunto el jabalí.

"La darán".-Contesto Milo y empezó a teclear en la laptop.

Sin que él y ninguno de sus trabajadores lo supieran, desde la distancia a unos 600 o 800 metros Charlie los está espiando con unos gemelos o binoculares futuristas que permiten tomar fotos y tomo suficientes para tener evidencia visual, está pintado con camuflaje y está escondido en un arbusto con un traje ghillie (De esos que usan los francotiradores de élite para camuflarse todavía más en la vegetación de un entorno).

"Ahora si ya te tengo Milo".-Dijo Charlie, saco su celular y le marco alguien.

Daniel escucho que su celular empezó a sonar, lo saco, vio quien es y contesto.

"Hola Charlie, ¿ocurre algo?".-Dijo Daniel con su celular en su oreja.

"Señor, tenemos una situación con Milo".-Respondió Charlie pero por el celular de Daniel se oyó entre cortado.

"Se…or…Te…mos…U…a…sit…ion…n…ilo".-Se oyo por el celular de Daniel haciendo que el pusiera cara de confusión absoluta.

"Charlie, ¿Qué dijiste?".-Pregunto Daniel y de repente se escuchó que colgaron.-"¿Hola?, ¿Charlie?".-Pregunto Daniel.

"¿Señor?, ¿Señor?".-Pregunto Charlie, miro la pantalla de celular y vio que para su mala suerte su batería se murió.

"¡Me lleva!".-Murmuro molesto.

"¿Charlie?, ¡¿Charlie?!".-Pregunto Daniel y miro la pantalla de su celular pero solo se encontró que la llamada se cortó.

"¿Qué paso, Daniel?".-Pregunto Judy con curiosidad mientras lo veía.

"No lo sé".-Respondió Daniel, volteo a verla y abrio los ojos con sorpresa al ver por su ventana (La del conductor) un auto de color negro hiendo a gran velocidad hacia ellos.-" ¡CUIDADO!".-Grito mientras señalaba pero ya era tarde.

Nick y Judy giraron sus cabezas solo para presenciar y sentir que el auto se estrelló contra el de ellos, el auto de Judy salió dando giros sin control con sus pasajeros gritando dentro de él, otro auto color negro se precipito hacia ellos pero este tiene una punta de quita nieves haciendo que el auto policial interrumpiera bruscamente sus giros y se conviertan en giros de torniquete. Cuando los giros terminaron y el auto quedo parado de costado, Daniel, Nick y Judy salieron del auto quejándose de los golpes que recibieron pero afortunadamente no sufrieron cortadas por parte de los vidrios, Daniel y Nick cayeron al piso desde el auto con sus pies con un ruido sordo y Judy cayó en los brazos de Nick cosa que apeno y sonrojo ambos, de repente aparecieron 5 osos polares y 3 zorros de las nieves, y los rodearon, todos con armas, 3 osos y 2 zorros con Thompson de tambor redondo (Las ametralladoras de la película de King Kong de Peter Jackson Con Adrien Brody, Jack Black y Naomi Watts como protagonistas) y el resto con armas pequeñas, distintas y de diferente calibre cada una.

"Suelta el rifle".-Dijo un zorro apuntándole a Daniel con su Thompson.

Daniel con cuidado y lentamente puso su M16 en el piso y se volvió a erguir manteniendo las manos en alto.

"Patéalo hacia acá".-Ordeno el mismo zorro haciendo con gesto con la Thompson.

Daniel hizo caso.

"Bien".-Dijo el zorro sin quitarle los ojos y la mirilla de encima.

Nick con cara de miedo y sus orejas aplanadas bajo a Judy lentamente al piso y ambos levantaron las patas con cara de miedo.

"Ustedes, vendrán con nosotros".-Dijo el zorro viéndolos seriamente y con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que los tres amigos se preocuparan e intercambiaran miradas.

 **En el centro de Zootopia.**

El cielo está ahora de color amarillo ya que al sol no le falta mucho para ocultarse.

"¿Cuándo van a llegar?".-Pregunto Luke impaciente y moviéndose impacientemente mientras esperaba a los mamíferos que él, su padre y los soldados van a evacuar.

"No debe faltar mucho".-Respondió Sam.-"Oiga coronel Gómez…".-Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Mario pero se cortó en seco al ver que Mario hacia una serie de movimientos de artes marciales los de este video: watch?v=-TwOyCJvtLw, haciendo que pusiera cara de extrañez y confusión.-"¿Qué está haciendo".-Pregunto extrañado.

Luke miro a su padre, sonrió y luego se dirigió a los MacReany.

"Yo le respondo Señor".-Dijo Luke con una sonrisa y animadamente levantando el brazo y lo bajo.-"Mi Papa en una semana tendrá su examen para ascenso de cinta, de cinta naranja a cinta purpura. Lo que está haciendo se llama forma Lau, es una forma que deben practicar los estudiantes de Lima lama cuando van a ascender a Cinta purpura".-Contesto Luke con las manos detrás de su espalda.

"Wau, oye, ¿cómo sabes todo eso?".-Pregunto Aní con curiosidad.

Luke se avergonzó, bajo la mirada al piso y jugo penosamente con su pie.

"Bueno, es que…".-No termino porque Mario lo interrumpió.

"Luke también sabe Lima lama, yo le estoy ensenando".-Respondió Mario sin dejar de hacer la forma.

"¡¿Enserio?!".-Pregunto Aní sorprendida con sus orejas erguidas.

"Si, y deberían verlo es increíble".-Dijo Mario empezando a hacer la forma de nuevo.

"Papa por favor, no es para tanto".-Dijo Luke con pena, haciendo que Mario dejara de hacer su forma en seco y volteara a verlo sorprendido.

"¡¿Qué no es para tanto?!".-Dijo Mario sin poder creerlo, camino hacia él, puso una rodilla en tierra y su mano en el hombro de Luke.-"Luke, hijo, tu protegiste a una niña durante el recreo en tu escuela de un brabucón que le quería quitar su almuerzo, sin siguiera sudar".-Dijo con una sonrisa paternal y orgullosa al recordar que le inculco muy bien a Luke, a siempre proteger al débil.

"Bu…Bu…Bueno, sí, talvez tengas razón Papa".-Dijo Luke avergonzado y sonrojado.

"Como que Talvez, claro que la tengo".-Dijo Mario y le revolvió el pelo.

Luke se rio y cuando Mario termino, lo miro con una sonrisa.

"¡Ahí vienen!".-Exclamo Aní señalando a una dirección.

 **Escuchen este Sountrack: watch?v=WjJN3EUhpk8, a partir del minuto 28: 10.**

Mario se levantó, miro a donde Aní señalo, camino un poco hacia esa dirección y abrio los ojos con sorpresa por lo que vio.

Todos los habitantes de Zootopia saliendo de las calles caminando hacia él yendo a la cabeza de todos los grupos el alcalde Leodore Lionheart y su asistente la señorita Bellwether, Sam, Aní, Luke y los soldados de Mario.

Mario, Luke y los soldados estaban estupefactos de ver a todos esos animales caminando hacia ellos, la cámara se elevando tomando una perspectiva empinada de la escena (Como en la película de Noé cuando los animales terrestres cuadrúpedos llegan al arca).

(Aquí deben ir en el minuto 28: 50).

Los soldados que están en los tejados de los edificios al lado de las aeronaves veían esto con asombro, lo que dijo Daniel es completamente real, pero todos, Mario es el que está más asombrado, él sabía que iban a ser muchos animales pero jamás imagino que iban a ser tantos.

El Leodore se le acerco con una sonrisa.

"Hola".-Dijo, tomo la mano de Mario y la estrecho con su gran pata, luego miro alrededor a los animales que empezaban a amontonarse en las camionetas militares y aquellos que iban a los edificios para subir hasta las azoteas para la evacuación y sonrió burlonamente.-"No quiero sonar inapropiado u algo parecido pero…dejo escapar una risita profunda y burlona…Creo que tendrán muuucho trabajo".-Dijo y dejo de estrechar su pata.

Mario miro alrededor dando una vuelta, vio a todo el colosal número de animales y trago saliva.

"Ya lo creo".-Dijo Mario mientras miraba alrededor.

Los soldados empezaron a subir a los animales a los vehículos, los que se llenaban empezaban a retirarse para ponerlos a salvo.

(Aquí ya quiten el video, en el minuto 29:16).

Mientras tanto cerca de la gran multitud de animales, en la parte trasera del departamento de policía esta Dimitri (Tiene físico delgado, 30 años, y ojos color naranja) con cara triste y deprimida sentado en una gran roca, volteo y miro la tumba que él y Rosa hicieron para Joe, la lápida dice el nombre completo de Joe, su fecha de nacimiento, su fecha de muerte, Que descanse en paz y querido por todo el departamento de policía de Zootopia. Dimitri bajo y dejo caer su cabeza llorando con sus lágrimas cayendo al césped, en ese momento una patas de color Caoba se detuvieron justo al lado de él.

"Oye, ¿Estas bien?".-Pregunto una voz femenina (La de Rose, la joven Rose, de la película Titanic, dirigida y escrita por James Cameron) la mamífero de los pies al lado de Dimitri.

Dimitri levanto sus orejas al oír la voz, miro las patas-Pies (Juego de palabras, XD) al lado suyo y junto con su vista y su cabeza siguió los pies hasta la cabeza de la mamífero. Es la loba mexicana del show de Rogert, llamada Serena Miles, tiene ojos color azul celeste, pelaje color completamente caoba pero de sus pies y manos es marrón oscuro, tiene 28 años, físico delgado, esbelto y algo curvado, y esta vestida con una blusa de botones color rojo brillante de botones color blanco, pantalones cortos color tinto, lleva unos aretes de color azul dorado. Está viendo a Dimitri con preocupación, un poco de tristeza y sus orejas levemente aplanadas.

Dimitri dejo de llorar de inmediato y se puso tieso y sorprendido al verla, se le hacía increíblemente hermosa.

"¿Por qué lloras?".-Pregunto Serena caminando un par de pasos hacia el con voz suave.

Dimitri regreso en seco, rápidamente miro a otro lado y cruzo los brazos.

"No estaba llorando".-Dijo Dimitri tratando de verse frio e indiferente.

"Si, si lo estabas".-Dijo Serena con suavidad, camino hacia él y puso su pata sobre su hombro.

Dimitri con un movimiento quito y alejo su pata de su hombro.-"Que no estaba llorando".-Dijo secamente.

"Bueno, bueno ya, yo solo quería ayudar".-Dijo Serena levantando las patas en defensa luego lo miro con cara de "¡¿Que rayos pasa contigo?!", frunció el ceño, se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

Dimitri miro por el rabillo del ojo que empezaba a irse, se dio cuenta de su error, aplano las orejas al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada y soltaba un gran suspiro.

"Bueno si, estaba llorando".-Confeso Dimitri.

Las orejas de Serena temblaron al oír esto, aprovechando que le está dando la espalda dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción y victoria sobre su rostro, uso psicología inversa para que Dimitri confesara que estaba llorando, se dio media vuelta y camino de regreso a Dimitri.

"¿Puedo sentarme".-Pregunto educadamente Serena.

"Ammm…Si, claro".-Respondió Dimitri y se recorrió dejándole un espacio al lado de él, ella quito el polvo de la roca con su pata y tomo asiento sonriente.

"Gracias".-Dijo Serena.-"Ahora, ¿porque llorabas?".-Pregunto nuevamente poniéndose preocupada.

"Por el".-Contesto Dimitri con tristeza volteando a ver la tumba de Joe.

Serena siguió su mirada, miro la tumba y la lápida de Joe, la leyó de pies a cabeza y se volvió a dirigir a Dimitri.

"¿Por qué?, no entiendo".-Dijo Serena.

Dimitri le conto todo lo que le paso a Joe y como lo prejuzgo de manera tan atrevida y descarada, sorprendiendo a Serena.

"Santo dios".-Dijo serena sin aliento y con las orejas aplanadas.

"Lo sé, soy un maldito".-Se auto flagelo Dimitri llorando con sus orejas aplanadas.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Exclamo Serena sorprendida irguiendo sus orejas de golpe.-"Claro que no, no digas eso, no lo eres".-Dijo tratando de consolarlo.

"¡Claro que lo soy!".-Exclamo Dimitri con explosión asustando a Serena, al darse cuenta se relajó de inmediato y volvió a suspirar bajando la mirada y la cabeza.-"Yo pensé que era un corrupto cuando de verdad era un oficial hecho y derecho, personas como yo, no merecemos estar ahí, en este mundo".-Dijo auto flagelándose.

"No, no digas eso, algo debió ocurrirte para que pienses así, de manera tan prejuiciosa, si algo te paso, por favor cuéntame".-Dijo Serena con cara suplicante y tomándolo de la pata.

Dimitri levanto sus orejas al sentir el tacto de sus patas juntas, miro a Serena y al verla suplicante suspiro y le conto la historia de porque odia a los policías corruptos.

"Ay no".-Dijo Serena con una pata en su pecho, los ojos abiertos y las orejas aplanadas.-"Cuanto lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa".-Dijo quitando su pata del hombro de Dimitri y bajando la mirada al piso.

"¿De qué hablas?".-Pregunto de inmediato Dimitri volteando a verla, con curiosidad, extrañez, confusión y un poco de sorpresa.

Serena se quedó con la mirada baja por 3 segundos luego trago saliva con nerviosismo, estrujo su blusa desde donde tiene la pata en el pecho y miro a Dimitri nerviosa y asustada de cómo podría reaccionar.

"El oficial que te disparo…El…El…Era mi esposo".-Confeso Serena.

Dimitri se sorprendió enormemente e irguió sus orejas de golpe.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Él era tu esposo?!".-Pregunto Dimitri atónito y sorprendido poniéndose de pie abruptamente.

Serena asintió con la cabeza con una cara triste.

"Por favor no te enojes conmigo, no sé qué le paso en aquel entonces".-Dijo Serena empezando a llorar.

Dimitri puso cara de confusión y extrañez.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto Dimitri sentándose otra vez a su lado y poniendo su pata sobre la de ella.

"…Te dije que fue mi culpa porque…Es que no sé exactamente cuándo pero, él se metió en un negocio sucio, yo estaba consciente de ello pero nunca dije nada al respecto, un día trate de convencerlo pero termino en una discusión increíblemente intensa y lo saque de sus casillas…Rompió una botella de vidrio, me apuñalo y me hecho del departamento a patadas".-Dijo Serena llorando y sollozando sorprendiendo y preocupando a Dimitri.-"Como dije termine en las calles, no llame a la policía porque todo estaba en mi contra, Brian era un policía y era mi palabra contra la suya por lo que nadie me creería, estuve como pordiosera por 2 días y 2 noches sin comer ni beber nada…sonrió levemente…Pero, un día, en una noche lluviosa y oscura, un mamífero con capucha y sombrilla se me acerco, al verme así, me llevo a un hospital, pero me quede dormida en el trayecto, desperté en el hospital, enfrente de mi había una charola con comida y una nota que decía "No te preocupes, no estás sola y nunca lo estarás, yo te ayudare, a distancia". Nunca supe quién era ese mamífero pero no solo me salvo de la muerte, sino que con su ayuda Salí de las calles y comencé una nueva vida con sus donativos anónimos".-Dijo terminando sonriente y limpiándose las lágrimas.

Cuando termino de contar su historia, algo en la mente de Dimitri hizo Clic haciendo que irguiera sus orejas, volteo a mirar a Serena y sonrió cariñosamente.

"Oye, yo conozco a ese mamífero".-Dijo haciendo que Serena disparara su cabeza hacia él, sorprendida, un poco boquiabierta y con sus orejas erguidas.-"Es un oficial en el departamento de policía de Zootopia".-Dijo sonriendo.

"¡¿Enserio?!, ¡¿Dónde está?!, quiero hablar con el".-Dijo Serena con entusiasmo y emoción.

Dimitri amplio su sonrisa y lentamente se puso de pie.

"…Lo estás viendo".-Dijo abriendo los brazos y luego los bajo.

Serena se sorprendió, lentamente se puso de pie y camino hacia él hasta quedar a un metro de distancia.

"¿Eras tú?".-Pregunto sorprendida.

Dimitri aplano sus orejas con pena, bajo la mirada por momento, la volvió a mirar a los ojos y asintió con una sonrisa mansa.

Serena irguió por completo sus orejas al mismo tiempo que temblaron, sonrió enormemente con la boca abierta y sin previo aviso se le abalanzo a Dimitri con un abrazo de oso, sorprendiéndolo, pero él le regreso el afecto envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ambos están tan felices que están meneando la cola.

"¡Gracias!".-Exclamo fuertemente serena sin romper el abrazo.-"No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco…Ammm…Uy, perdón, con todo esto se me olvido preguntarte tu nombre".-Dijo rompiendo el abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos pero permaneciendo en sus brazos.

Dimitri sonrió.

"Pentecost, Dimitri Pentecost".-Se presentó.

"¿Dimitri?, ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?".-Pregunto Serena.

"Es ruso".-Respondió Dimitri sonriente.-"Y tu eres…".-Dijo dando una indirecta para decirle su nombre.

"Serena, Serena Miles".-Respondió Serena sonriente.

"¿Serena?".-Dijo Dimitri y Serena asintió con la cabeza.-"Que bonito nombre".-Dijo dulce y cariñosamente haciendo que Serena se sonrojara profundamente.

"Ay…Gracias, Dimitri".-Dijo Serena avergonzada.

"De nada".-Dijo Dimitri sonriente y volvieron a abrazarse.

Estuvieron así por 30 segundos hasta que Serena volvió a romper el abrazo y lo miro con curiosidad.

"Oye Dimitri".-Dijo, Dimitri hizo un sonido de contestación.-"Ahora que tengo aquí, enfrente de mí, siempre he querido preguntarte, ¿Por qué me salvaste de las calles y me ayudaste a distancia?".-Pregunto con intriga.

Dimitri se pasmo, se sonrojo y aplano sus orejas.

"Bu…Bu…Bueno, mi Papa siempre me enseñó a que debo ayudar a quien lo necesite, cuando lo necesite".-Respondió Dimitri nerviosamente tratando de ocultar la verdadera razón, pero Serena no le creyó del todo.

"Eso es no es excusa suficiente, siempre hay pobres e indigentes en las calles, si pudieras salvarías a cada uno, pero no lo haces".-Dijo Serena luego lo miro seriamente.-"Dime la verdad, ¿Por qué me ayudaste?".-Pregunto.

Dimitri trago saliva nerviosamente, su corazón está palpitando rápidamente. Después de verla directamente por unos segundos, bajo la mirada en derrota, suspiro y la volvió a mirar.

"Está bien. Te salve porque…Porque…Yo…Tu…Emm…".-No podía sacar las palabras de su pecho pero Serena se dio cuenta, se sorprendió e irguió sus orejas de golpe.

"Dimitri. Estas tratando de decir, que yo, ¿Te gusto?".-Dijo Serena sorprendida y perpleja.

Dimitri la miro a los ojos algo deprimido.

"No, no me gustas, te amo".-Dijo Dimitri haciendo que Serena se sorprendiera a tope.-"Te he amado desde el momento en que te vi, sé que nunca nos hemos visto y esta es la primera vez que interactuamos, pero no me importa. Serena Miles, yo te amo".-Dijo Dimitri dejando salir sus sentimientos.

"Oh Dimitri".-Dijo Serena con los llenos de lágrimas y sus orejas aplanadas.-"Yo también te amo".-Dijo volviéndolo a abrazar.

"¡¿Enserio?!".-Dijo Dimitri sorprendido.-"Pero si acabamos de…".-Serena no lo dejo terminar la frase.

"Y que si nos acabamos de conocer oficialmente".-Dijo Serena rompiendo el abrazo, mirándolo a los ojos y poniendo su pata en la mejilla de el.-"En este poco tiempo que llevamos hablando me he dado cuenta que eres un buen mamífero. Claro, eres algo duro, prejuicioso, frio y distante pero eso no quita para nada el hecho que eres bondadoso, justo y un buen mamífero, todos tenemos defectos, pero este tiempo que hemos hablado vi que eres mucho mejor que mi esposo".-Dijo Serena sonriente y acariciándole la mejilla.

"Gracias Serena".-Dijo Dimitri sonriente y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"De nada".-Dijo Serena y de repente lo miro con una cara juguetona, un poco maliciosa y coqueta.-"Sabes, no te pagado por todo lo que has hecho por mí, así que lo hare ahora".-Dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla.

Dimitri iba a preguntar qué, pero no pudo pues sin aviso, Serena lo beso en los labios cerrando los ojos. Dimitri se sorprendió e irguió sus orejas, la miro y cuando lo proceso todo, la miro con cariño y amor, cerró los ojos y regreso el beso abrazándola con fuerza por la cintura. Serena sonrió durante el beso al sentir que se lo regreso, puso su pata izquierda detrás en la nuca de Dimitri negándose a dejarlo ir y lo presiono contra ella profundizando el beso y gimiendo con placer con su pata derecha en el hombro de Dimitri.

En ese momento Mario y Luke llegaron justo a tiempo para presenciar la escena.

"Awww, que tiernos se ven".-Dijo Mario en arrullo sonriendo y con sus manos en su cintura de repente escucho un disgustado "Ewww", sorprendiéndolo, volteo a su derecha abajo y vio Luke tapándose la cara con las manos y con una mueca.

"Ya quiero verte cuando encuentres a una niña".-Dijo Mario con cara y en burla mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la nueva pareja.

"Eww, Papa no, eso no va a pasarme".-Dijo Luke en defensa con disgusto quitándose la manos de su cara.

"Si claro, eso dices ahora".-Dijo Mario aun en burla volteando a verlo mientras caminaba.

"Que te digo que eso no va a pasar".-Dijo Luke.

"Mmhjmm".-Murmuro Mario rodando los ojos, llego hasta la pareja y se aclaró la garganta.

La pareja abrio los ojos, rompió el beso, miraron a Mario y Dimitri se enojó.

"¡Oye!, ¡¿no les enseñan a los humanos a no interrumpir a alguien cuando está besando a su novia?!".-Dijo Dimitri enojado.

"¡Cielo!".-Le reprendió Serena.

"Tranquila señorita, tranquila".-Dijo Mario.-"Si nos educan, pero los padres educan de diferente manera a sus hijos, por eso no todos tienen los mismos modales, a mí se me educaron a no interrumpir a una pareja que está amándose pero debo hacerlo en este caso porque, si no recuerdan tenemos que evacuarlos de aquí".-Dijo respondiéndole a Dimitri.

"Oh, es cierto, vamos cielo, tenemos que irnos".-Dijo Serena jalando del brazo a Dimitri pero el, la detuvo.

"Lo siento cielo, no puedo".-Dijo Dimitri con dolor y tristeza.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Y eso porque?!".-Pregunto Serena sorprendida y preocupada.

"Tengo a ayudar a los soldados humanos en la evacuación y a mantener el orden, no sabes lo peligrosas que pueden ponerse las cosas cuando las personas se asustan y pierden el control".-Respondió Dimitri.

"…Bueno, entonces me quedare contigo".-Dijo Serena decidida y tomándolo de las patas.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo Dimitri sorprendido y con sus orejas erguidas.-"Pero amor, puede ser muy peligroso".-Dijo preocupado.

"No me importa".-Dijo Serena negando con la cabeza.-"Acabo de encontrar otra vez el amor, y esta vez no dejare que se me escape de las patas".-Dijo sonriendo.

"…Bien, de acuerdo. Lo que tú quieras mi amor".-Dijo Dimitri sonriéndole haciendo que ella le regresara el afecto, se abrazaran y entrelazaron sus colas con las puntas formando un corazón (Como los cisnes).

"Awww".-Arrullo Mario y Luke se le acercó al lado suyo.-"Luke, esto se llama amor verdadero, algún día lo conocerás".-Dijo mientras veía a la pareja carnívora, sonriente.

"Oh que la canción".-Se quejó Luke.-"Papa, ya te dije que eso no va a pasarme".-Dijo molesto y disgustado.

"¿Si tú?, ándale".-Dijo Mario en burla con los brazos cruzados.

Luke soltó un murmuro de puchero, cruzo los brazos y miro a otro lado enojado. Mario se rio, cargo a Luke en sus hombros, ocasionando ambos rieran al unísono con alegría.

 **En alguna parte de Rainforest.**

Daniel, Judy y Nick fueron arrojados bruscamente a un despacho bastante igual al de Mr Big en Tundratown pero con lianas y flores selváticas en vez de hielo y carámbanos, están atados, con las patas o manos detrás de sus espaldas también atadas.

"Ahhh".-Se quejó ahogadamente Daniel del dolor.-"No hay necesidad de ser tan violentos".-Dijo Daniel poniéndose de rodillas, ganándose un fuerte cachetada de parte de uno de los zorros de las nieves.-"Deja de hacer eso".-Dijo Daniel refunfuñando enojado y el zorro lo volvió a abofetear.-"Si vuelves a golpearme otra vez y te juro…".-No termino la frase porque el zorro le pego con la culata de su Thompson.

"Terry, ya basta. Recuerda que lo necesitamos".-Dijo Mr Big mientras Luca giraba su silla hacia ellos (Como lo hace en Tráiler cuando ponen a Nick y Judy ante el).

Los secuaces de Mr Big los acomodaron enfrente de él poniéndolos de rodillas, voltearon a mirarlo y cuando Nick y Judy hicieron contacto visual con Mr Big y el con ellos, se sorprendieron.

"¿Señor Mr Big?".-Pregunto Judy sorprendida.

"¿Teniente Hopps, Oficial Wilde?".-Pregunto igual de sorprendido Mr Big y se dirigió a sus secuaces.-"¿Por qué los trajeron aquí?, yo tengo un acuerdo con ellos, ellos no tienen que estar ante mi".-Dijo Mr Big.

"Estaban en la misma patrulla con el humano señor, así que también los trajimos aquí".-Contesto Terry.

"¡¿Y quién les dijo que los trajeran?!".-Pregunto Mr Big un poco enojado.-"Él fue muy claro que solo quiere el humano".-Dijo.

"Señor, nosotros solo creíamos…".-Fue cortado por Mr Big.

"Pues no hubieras creído nada, sáquenlos de aquí antes de que él llegue".-Ordeno.

"Señor Mr Big, ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?, hemos cumplido con lo que prometimos, no nos hemos acercado a usted ni a sus negocios por meses".-Dijo Nick.

"Lo siento, Wilde, no tengo elección. Sáquenlos de aquí, ahora".-Dijo Mr Big.

Los secuaces se les acercaron para sacarlos, pero…

"¡Esperen!".-Exclamo Judy haciendo que los secuaces se detuvieran en seco y sorprendiera a Mr Big.-"Ha que se refiere con que no hay elección, siempre hay elección Señor Big".-Dijo viéndolo a los ojos con las orejas caídas.

"…No siempre".-Contesto Mr Big negando con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué trata de destruirnos?".-Pregunto Judy.

"Yo no soy el destructor, teniente Hopps".-Contesto Mr Big.

Judy abrio la boca con intención de preguntar pero no pudo pues de repente unas puertas de madera al lado de ellos se abrieron entrando por ellas una luz cegadora que los obligo a todos a cerrar un ojo, enfrente de luz apareció una silueta con una guadaña enfundada en su espalda, las puertas se cerraron y la figura entro a la habitación.

Todos siguieron a la figura con la mirada, Mr Big y sus secuaces con cara de miedo y las orejas aplanadas y Daniel, Judy y Nick con curiosidad hasta que vieron quien es la figura…Trenton, quien los está viendo con seriedad, Nick y Judy se asustaron aplanando y bajando sus orejas y Daniel lo miro con enojo y seriedad.

Trenton miro a Daniel y sonrió con diversión y Malicia.

"Vaya vaya vaya, Hola Ibáñez".-Dijo Trenton con las manos en su cintura.

"Trenton".-Dijo Daniel.

"¿Cuánto ha pasado?, ¿Unos…4 meses?".-Pregunto Trenton.

"6".-Respondio Daniel viéndolo enojado.-"Y veo que nos cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo asesino psicópata que mato a Penélope".-Dijo enojado.

Trenton dejo escapar una risita oscura.

"Yo no busco tus elogios Ibáñez".-Dijo Trenton mirándose las unas.-"Y para tu información si he cambiado, más de lo crees, el Trenton que conociste ya no existe, ahora tienes ante ti a su animal interno, su lado salvaje".-Dijo viéndolo.

"Papa".-Dijo una voz femenina muy aguda que llamo la atención de todos, fue Fru Fru (Así se llama), la hija de Mr Big, vestida con una vestido color verde claro con diseños de hoja, que está al lado de este con su esposo, Vince, es prácticamente igual a Mr Big solo que con menos cabello y más pequeño, un poco menos gordito y de mejor físico, y tiene ojos color bermellón.-" ¿Qué está pasando aquí?".-Pregunto confundida y extrañada.

Mr Big se levantó de su silla y camino hacia ella.

"Hija, escogiste un mal momento".-Dijo Mr Big susurrando tomándola de las patas, se dirigió a Trenton y camino un poco hacia el.-"Le pido disculpas, señor".-Dijo cortésmente y bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Fru Fru se sorprendió, jamás había visto a su padre hacer una cosa semejante, se asustó y preocupo internamente.

"Siempre que no se metan en mis asuntos todo estará bien".-Dijo Trenton.-"Ahora si me disculpan".-Dijo volteando de regreso a Daniel.

"Eminencia".-Dijo Mr Big con respeto y haciendo una rápida y leve reverencia, camino hacia su hija y la tomo del brazo.-"Es un pesado".-Murmuro al nivel de un susurro con odio para que Trenton no lo oyera mientras se llevaba a su hija.

"¿Papa, que está pasando aquí?".-Pregunto Fru Fru mientras alejaba su brazo de un tirón repentino, abrio los ojos con sorpresa y en un parpadeo se enojó.-"¿Estas "Trabajando", porque te juro que si es así yo…".-No termino porque su padre la interrumpió.

"Hija, esto no es uno de mis asuntos de negocios (Ya saben, típico, un mafioso cree que matar y hacer cosas ilegales es solo negocio), este sujeto tiene algo que arreglar en ese humano y no te conviene que estés aquí, así que será mejor que tú y Vince se vayan de aquí, ahora".-Dijo Mr Big.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿Por qué?".-Pregunto Vince entrando en la conversación confundido (Su voz es la de Al Pacino cuando interpreta a Michael Corleone en las películas del padrino).

"…Este humano, amenazó con hacerte daño…miro a Fru Fru…Y a ti mi florecita".-Dijo Mr Big con cara preocupada poniendo su pata en la mejilla de su hija.

Fru Fru y Vince se sorprendieron.

"Y no solo a ustedes, también tus hermanos solo esta vez créanme cuando les digo que solo estoy haciendo esto para protegerlos".-Dijo Mr Big.

"¿Sirviéndole en bandeja de plata, un inocente, a un desquiciado?".-Pregunto Fru Fru molesta.

"Prefiero que sea el, un extraño, que tu mi calabacita".-Dijo Mr Big.

Fru Fru iba a abrir la boca con intención de hablar pero Trenton no la dejo.

"Vaya Ibáñez, veo que formaste lazos".-Dijo mientras veía a Nick y a Judy con una sonrisa.

Nick y Judy lo miraron molestos y enojados, Nick con las orejas algo aplanadas y rígidas y Judy con las orejas en luna creciente hacia adelante.

"No te molestes en decirnos quien eres, Daniel nos habló bastante de ti, ¡ASESINO!".-Dijo Judy con su sangre hirviendo al recordar a todos los Zootopianos que ha matado.

Trenton soltó una risita divertida.

"Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí, déjenme adivinar, Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps".-Dijo Trenton sonriendo, sorprendiendo a los 2 policías.-"Se todo sobre ustedes, escuche su historia por medio de un grupo de campistas animales que iban por el bosque antes de que los matara…eso ultimo enojo al zorro y a la coneja…Los 2 grandes y famosos oficiales que no solo encontraron a una nutria desaparecida, sino que también sacaron a la luz, desintegraron y destruyeron a una conspiración que los usaba como chivos expiatorios y que además propago la mortal e incurable rabia por toda Zootopia para usarlo como pantalla".-Dijo todo con malicia y diversión acabando con una sonrisa.

"Curable".-Lo corrigió Nick, haciendo que Trenton volteara a verlo disgustado.-"Zootopia es mucho más avanzada tecnológicamente que la sociedad humana, así que no tardamos mucho en encontrar la cura, y más sorprendente aun, la cura cuando un animal ya la tiene (Como los perros, recuerden que cuando un perro ya tiene rabia no su puede hacer nada por él, deben sacrificarlo)".-Dijo.

Trenton camino hacia, se paró en enfrente del el viéndolo con enojo y seriedad. Nick lo está viendo del mismo modo, ambos se quedaron así, retándose con la mirada por 7 segundos hasta de que de repente Trenton le dio una tremenda bofetada a Nick que lo tiro al piso, pero no le pego con todas sus fuerzas, se controló bastante, ya que si le hubiera pegado con todas fuerzas Nick estaría muerto ahora, pero Trenton no quería eso, por ahora.

"¡NICK!".-Exclamaron Daniel y Judy preocupados, Judy miro a Trenton con ira asesina.-" ¡Te voy a…".-Dijo tratando de ponerse de pie pero no pudo pues Trenton le dio una patada, también bastante controlada en el diafragma, sacándole el aire y dejándola con cara de dolor y las orejas caídas.

"Nadie, ¡absolutamente nadie!, interrumpe a la fuerza del destino cuando está hablando con su enemigo mortal y la cruz de su existencia".-Dijo Trenton con enojo y señalándola con el dedo pero Judy no vio eso, ya que tiene la cabeza y la mirada baja.

Trenton miro a Daniel, fue hacia él lo tomo del cuello, camino hacia una pared, los secuaces de Mr Big se apartaron con miedo y Trenton estrello a Daniel contra la pared con fuerza.

"¡Daniel!".-Exclamaron Nick y Judy preocupados, la última con voz muy débil y muy poco audible ya que aún está recuperando el aire, trataron de obligarse a ponerse de pie para ayudar a Daniel, pero a Nick le duele tanto la cara, y a Judy el abdomen, que no podían.

"Ya fue suficiente de tanto Guiri-Guiri, ¡estoy harto de ti Ibáñez!. No solo pusiste a estos imbéciles animales antropomórficos en mi contra".-Dijo Trenton con odio y enojo, haciendo que tanto Mr Big, como Vince y los secuaces de Mr Big se sorprendieran irguiendo sus orejas, de repente lo miraron con cara de estar gruñendo pero contenían su voz interna.-"Sino que además ahora metiste a México, Estados unidos y posiblemente a todo el mundo en esto, me has arruinado la vida desde que te conocí…golpeo el contrapeso de guadaña contra el piso 2 veces haciéndola del tamaño de su brazo…Pero eso se termina, ¡Ahora!".-Dijo y estaba a punto de atravesar su cara con su guadaña.

Daniel cerro los ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza esperando el final, pero…

"Ay".-Dijo Trenton al sentir un dolor pequeño pero punzante en su muñeca, volteo y vio a Fru Fru aferrada a su mano y con los dientes clavados y enterrados en su mano.

"¡FRU FRU!, ¡CORAZON!".-Gritaron preocupados al unísono Mr Big y Vince.

"¡Deja al amigo de mis amigos en paz!".-Exclamo Fru Fru enojada y le volvió a enterrar los dientes.

Trenton hizo una leve, muy poco imperceptible mueca de dolor hasta que recordó algo que lo sorprendió de las musarañas, y se asustó un poco.

"¡Aléjate de mí!".-Grito Trenton con preocupación y asustado tomando a Fru Fru con su otra mano y la lanzo con fuerza a una pared.

"¡CIELO".-Gritaron al unísono Mr Big y Vince con preocupación, vieron como Fru fru iba a caer al piso inconsciente para afortunadamente una de los secuaces de Mr Big la atrapo en sus patas, ambos voltearon a ver a Trenton, ahora si completamente enojados.

"¡Canalla!".-Exclamo Vince corriendo hacia Trenton.

"¡Vince, No!".-Grito Mr Big pero ya era tarde.

Vince salto hacia Trenton pero en pleno vuelo, de un manotazo Trenton lo saco a volar, Vince se estrelló con una tremenda fuerza contra una pared, dejándola agrietada, y Vince en la abolladura o agujero que dejo. Todos vieron con horror y perplejos como el cuerpo inerte de Vince se quedó ahí en la pared por unos segundos, con las fuerzas que le quedaban el miro a Fru Fru por última vez y su cuerpo cayó al piso sin vida, murió.

"¡Nooo!".-Exclamo débilmente Fru Fru por el dolor pero desamparada y destrozada al ver la muerte de su esposo.

Luca, quien está detrás de Trenton se enojó, envolvió un alambre fino alrededor de su cuello, lo levanto del piso y trato de matarlo ahorcándolo, pero Trenton le dio una patada en el estómago que lo obligo a soltarlo, bajarlo y al mismo tiempo le saco el aire a Luca, no desperdicio tiempo y con su guadaña de un abanicazo girando sobre su eje derecho le hizo una cortada a Luca adelante del cuello, donde se ubica la tráquea. Todos vieron esto con sorpresa y horror y vieron como el cuerpo de Luca cayó al piso tocándose el cuello con sus patas.

Mr Big miro a Trenton con el más grande enojo y odio que jamás ha sentido, incluso gruño primitivamente, apretó los puños y le mostro sus puntiagudos dientes.

"LIQUIDENLO!".-Grito Mr Big.

Trenton abrio los ojos con sorpresa y un poco de miedo, Daniel, Nick y Judy al ver como si iba o tornar esto rápidamente se pusieron de pie y se refugiaron en el escritorio de Mr Big, los secuaces de Mr Big no titubearon para nada, con el ceño fruncido levantaron sus armas, le apuntaron a Trenton y empezaron a dispararle una lluvia de balas a quemarropa. Trenton gritaba del dolor por los disparos pero afortunadamente su armadura sirve como chaleco antibalas, le duelen los disparos, pero no le atraviesan el cuerpo. Aun con el dolor golpeo 2 veces el contrapeso de su guadaña contra el piso haciéndola del tamaño de su brazo y la uso para cubrirse el rostro que es su único punto vulnerable y mortal. Trenton aguantando el dolor y los disparos vio que tenía todas las de perder, volteo a ver a las puertas, corrió hacia ellas y de una tacleada las rompió y salió por estas.

"¡No, no, no, no!".-Exclamo rápidamente Terry al ver que Trenton se escapaba.

"¡Matemos a ese desgraciado, vamos por el!".-Dijo uno de los osos polares y salió de la habitación para perseguir a Trenton, los otros secuaces iban a seguirlo pero…

"¡Esperen!".-Exclamo Mr Big haciendo que todos se detuvieran.-"Terry. Tú, Jeremy, Luis y Tom quédense, los demás, vayan tras el".-Ordeno Mr Big, los secuaces asintieron con la cabeza y los que iban a seguir a Trenton se fueron. Mr Big volteo a ver a Luca quien sigue vivo pero está desangrándose en el piso con sus patas tocándose el cuello, Mr Big se preocupó, de un salto se bajó del escritorio al piso y camino hacia el.-"Luca".-Dijo con preocupación al lado de su cabeza.

Luca volteo y lo miro.

"…Lo…Lo siento…Sr Big".-Dijo Luca con las pocas fuerza que le quedan sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Mr Big.-"…Señor…Yo…Nunca…Le di las gracias…Por…Haberme invitado…miro a Fru Fru en las patas de Terry…A la boda de su hija…volteo a verlo, aplano las orejas y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas…Muchas gracias…Por todo…Sr Big".-Dijo Luca y luego todos vieron como poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta cerrarlos por completo, murió.

Mr Big se entristeció dejo escapar un leve respiro como un suspiro triste, toco a Luca en la mejilla y bajo la cabeza y la mirada al piso.

"Chicos, hay que irnos ahora".-Susurro Daniel, Nick y Judy asintieron con la cabeza y aun atados se dirigieron a la salida pero antes de poder salir Tom, un oso polar, se interpuso en su camino y con el ceño fruncido les apunto con su Thompson.

"Ustedes, ¿a dónde creen que van?".-Pregunto Tom enojado casi gruñendo primitivamente.

Daniel, Nick y Judy se asustaron pero Daniel mantuvo un poco la compostura.

"Ustedes no podrán detener a Trenton, solo yo puedo hacerlo, déjenos ir, y nosotros nos encargaremos de, el".-Respondió Daniel con firmeza pero un miedo oculto en su voz.

Tom abrio el hocico con intención de responder pero…

"Tom".-Dijo Mr Big viéndolo, Tom volteo a verlo.-"Déjalos ir, es más, libéralos de sus ataduras y devuelves sus armas".-Dijo, haciendo que Tom se sorprendiera.

"¡¿Qué?!, pero señor…".-Mr Big lo corto.

"¡Que los dejes ir, Tom!".-Demando Mr Big.

Tom aplano las orejas como cachorro reganado, bajo la Thompson, asintió con la cabeza, camino hacia Daniel, Nick y Judy, con sus garras los libero de sus ataduras y le entrego a Daniel su M16 y a Judy su Browning y su pistola de dardos tranquilizantes.

"Los dejare ir, pero…".-Dijo Mr Big poniendo en alerta a Daniel, Nick y Judy.-"Deben jurarme que acabaran con ese humano mal nacido".-Dijo con odio y enojo por todo lo que le hizo a su familia.

"Mr Big, le juro que cuando encuentre a Trenton…No volverá a ver la luz del día otra vez".-Dijo Daniel con ira contenida, asustando a Nick y a Judy quienes voltearon a verse.

"Bien".-Dijo Mr Big asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¡Señor!".-Escucho un grito que lo hizo erguir las orejas y miro la salida, sus secuaces entraron por esta jadeando.-"Lo siento señor, se escapó".-Dijo un oso polar, haciendo que Mr Big se sorprendiera.

"No pudo a ver ido lejos".-Comento Daniel camino hacia la salida, se detuvo en el marco de esta, puso una rodilla en tierra y vio las pisadas de Trenton en el musgoso pasto de Rainforest.

"Sus huellas van hacia al noroeste, hay que ir allá".-Dijo Judy.

"No".-Dijo Daniel haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo con intriga.-"Trenton tiene entrenamiento militar, aunque estuviera siendo perseguido no dejaría algo tan obvio, es para despistarnos, miren allá".-Dijo Señalando al frente, todos miraron allá.-"Esas ramas están rotas, debió de haber ido por allá".-Dijo.

"Va hacia el norte".-Comento Nick.

Fru Fru empezó a tratar de perder la conciencia pero Terry la agito en sus patas para que siguiera despierta y miro a Mr Big con preocupación quien está dándole la espalda, con las orejas aplanadas.

"Señor".-Dijo con preocupación haciendo que Mr Big volteara a verlo con curiosidad.-"Es su hija".-Dijo arrimándole sus patas.

Mr Big se preocupó y se acercó a su criaturita en las patas de Terry, vio que otra vez quería caer en sueno pero Terry volvió a agitar las patas para mantenerla despierta.

"Necesita un médico, hay que llevarla al hospital".-Dijo Mr Big completamente preocupado e iban a correr a la salida pero Daniel los detuvo.

"Mr Big, lamento ser el mensajero de malas noticias pero no hay nadie en el hospital".-Dijo preocupando a Mr Big.-"Ni en el 68% de la ciudad a estas alturas, todos están siendo evacuados por lo de Trenton, todos están en el centro, solo ahí podrá atenderla un doctor".-Dijo.

"Bien vamos allá, esta hacia al norte, de una vez los dejaremos de pasada para que puedan rastrear a ese malnacido, vámonos".-Dijo Mr Big y todos salieron de ahí.

Zack y Julie están trotando detrás de Gabriel quien sigue guiándolos hasta un refugio o lugar seguro, sus ropas están ya están más secas pero semi-húmedas, se detuvieron cuando vieron una gorra con visera de color ocre claro en el piso con curiosidad, Zack se inclinó, la tomo, la levanto, la inspecciono y se espantó y horrorizo al ver dentro de esta sangre seca probablemente de alguna víctima de Trenton. Zack y Julie se miraron directamente a los ojos con preocupación y miedo, Zack con sus orejas aplanadas.

"Mi amor…".-Dijo Julie con miedo pero Zack no la dejo terminar.

"Vámonos".-Dijo Zack tomándola de la pata, mientras soltaba la gorra, la dejaba caer y continuaron trotando detrás de Gabriel.

Siguieron a Gabriel por un par de minutos hasta que…

"¡Oh!, por cierto".-Dijo Gabriel deteniéndose en seco y volteo a verlos.-"Creo que esto le pertenece, jovencito".-Dijo, y de una compuerta que está en la parte baja de, el, dejo caer el reloj de Zack al piso, con un láser energético muy fino color azul muy claro que salió de su lente, lo levanto por medio de la magnetización y la levitación y se lo puso justo enfrente de su cara.

Zack sonrió enormente con la boca abierta, con sus orejas erguidas igual que su cola y rápidamente tomo el reloj.

"¡Oh, mi reloj!. ¡Gracias Gabriel, gracias, gracias, gracias!".-Dijo tomando a Gabriel y sacudiendo de arriba abajo en el aire ya que él no tiene manos, ni patas.

"¿De dónde lo sacaste, Gabriel?".-Pregunto Julie con curiosidad mientras Zack sonriente se ponía el reloj.

"Después de que el Homo Sapiens conocido como Trenton acabara con la vida de esos 3 Panthera Tigris, yo me acerque para escanearlos y ver su condición para ver si aún podía hacer algo pero ellos, pero eso no fue posible. Detecte el artículo para medir el tiempo, hecho de bronce dorado y metal en el bolsillo de uno de ellos, con mi laser retractor (Con el que le dio el reloj a Zack) lo extraje del cadáver, lo escanea y detecte las huellas digitales de este joven Vulpini así como su ADN en unos microscópicos cabellos que quedaron en este".-Explico Gabriel.

"Wau".-Fue lo único que pudo decir Julie de lo sorprendida que estaba.

"Espera, ¿Qué es un Panthera Tigris y un Vulpini?".-Pregunto Zack confundido.

Gabriel iba a responder pero Julie se le adelanto.

"Panthera Tigris, es el nombre científico de los tigres y Vulpini es el nombre científico de tu especie cielo".-Respondió Julie sonriendo.

"Efectivamente querida jovencita".-Afirmo Gabriel, el, al ser un robot no siente ni recelo, ni molestia.

"Ahhh, ya".-Dijo Zack con voz de "ya entendí".

Los 3 miraron a un lado y A unos metros de ellos vieron un cubil.

"Mmm…Creo que esa excavación realizada con esmero que normalmente "realizaban" los lobos llamadas cubil, parece segura, vayamos".-Dijo Gabriel y empezó a flotar hacia allá.

Zack y Julie dudaron por unos segundos pero lo siguieron entraron a la cubil pero a pesar que hay luz solar no podían ver nada dentro, está muy oscuro.

"Maldición, no alcanzaría ni ver mi propia palma delante de mis narices".-Dijo Zack viendo el interior forzando la vista.

"Si, está demasiado oscuro".-Recalco Julie.

"Yo tengo algo que puede servir de ayuda".-Dijo Gabriel entrando en el cubil, se puso en medio de este y de su lente salió un haz de luz.-"Bien, ahora ya tenemos iluminación, salgamos de aquí".-Dijo.

Zack y Julie entraron en el cubil. Conforme más se adentraban veían que es más grande por dentro de lo que es fuera, miraban las paredes que tenían formulas químicas que ni Julie había visto (Ella es una entusiasta de las ciencias), anotaciones, algunas tachadas, otras no, y Julie se detuvo y puso cara de sorpresa y perturbación al ver un símbolo enorme de casi toda la pared bastante similar en ella, es un cráneo de lobo de color negro, con un rayo pasándole el ojo derecho como una cicatriz y sus huesos en X detrás de este, dando la apariencia que lo está traspasando. Zack se detuvo y miro a Julie con curiosidad.

"¿Julie?. Mi amor, ¿Qué tienes?".-Pregunto Zack mientras caminaba hacia ella y le toco el hombro gentilmente.

"Zack, ¿dime que no reconoces este símbolo?".-Respondió viendo el cráneo con miedo y temblando levemente.

Zack miro el símbolo y luego a ella.

"No. No lo reconozco".-Contesto Zack negando con la cabeza.

Julie de inmediato dejo de temblar y de tener miedo, volteo a verlo enojada y molesta.

"Zack, solo estaba siendo sarcástica, solo quería que me abrazaras, yo sé que no estamos en peligro ahora".-Dijo molesta y cruzando los brazos.

"¡¿Qué?!, Julie lo digo enserio, no reconozco ese símbolo".-Contesto Zack en defensa.

"Zack, no te hagas el inocente conmigo o no uses tu talento para la actuación para engañarme".-Dijo Julie aun molesta.

"Julie, te lo juro, no sé de qué me estás hablando".-Dijo Zack, Julie ya estaba harta de su "Actuación" y le dio una fuerte bofetada.-" ¡AAUUUCH!, ¡Julie!".-Exclamo con la pata en la mejilla.

"Zack, no puedo creerlo, solo quería un poco de cariño de tu parte, ¿Y en vez de eso te pones a bromear conmigo?. Y yo que creí que eras alguien bondadoso y serio cuando se tiene que, ¡Pero no!, ahora me doy cuenta de quién eres".-Dijo furiosa y le volvió a dar una bofetada tirándolo al piso.-" ¡Es imposible que no conozcas este lugar, si se menciona en el libro más famoso y vendido de Zootopia!. La furia salvaje".-Dijo Julie y levanto la pata con intención de abofetearlo de nuevo.

"¡Pero yo no conozco ese libro, ni siquiera lo he leído!".-Exclamo Zack cubriéndose la cara con sus patas y sus orejas aplanadas.

Julie relajo los músculos de brazo, se sorprendió y parpadeo 2 veces.

"¿Qué tu qué?".-Pregunto atónita manteniendo su brazo en el aire pero relajado.

"Que yo no he leído ese libro, así que no sé de qué me estás hablando".-Dijo Zack en defensa y asustado.

Julie frunció y Zack vio por medio de sus músculos y su rostro que iba a abofetearlo de nuevo, Julie gruño alzando el brazo, Zack cerro con fuerza los ojos tapándose el rostro con sus patas y giro a otro lado su cabeza esperando el golpe pero lo siguiente que paso lo sorprendió y lo hizo erguir sus orejas. Julie se lanzó a él en un estrecho y apasionado abrazo, empezó a llorar, y sollozar levemente en su hombro donde tiene apoyada la barbilla.

"¡Perdóname Zack!".-Rogo Julie llorando en su hombro.-"Perdóname, no tenía ni idea, ¡Por favor perdóname!".-Dijo hundiendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello.

Zack se compadeció e entristeció, aplano las orejas viéndola con tristeza y la abrazo de regreso.

"Sshh, Sshh. Tranquila Julie, tranquila".-Dijo Zack acariciándole la nuca con su pata.-"Te perdono, te perdono".-Dijo en voz baja y reconfortante.

Julie abrio los ojos e inmediatamente se apartó del abrazo manteniéndose en sus brazos y lo miro a los ojos.

"¿Cómo es que me perdonas tan fácil?, creí que estabas enojado conmigo o mínimo dolido".-Dijo Julie con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

"Bueno, adolorido si".-Dijo Zack tocándose una mejilla con su pata, se la quitó y volvió a verla a los ojos.-"Pero nunca estaría enojado contigo y te perdone así de fácil porque te amo, y te prometo aquí y ahora, ante dios y Gabriel que nos miran".-Dijo viendo a Gabriel, Julie siguió su mirada y volvieron a verse a los ojos, Zack la miro con cariño y amor.-"Que no importa lo que pase, nunca dejare de amarte".-Dijo tocando su mejilla con su pata.

Julie sonrió y sus lágrimas de tristeza se volvieron lágrimas de alegría.

"¡Gracias, Zack!".-Exclamo y volvió a abrazarlo, cosa que el correspondió. Abrio los ojos durante el abrazo y vio que Zack volvió a tocarse la mejilla, se preocupó.-"Te pegue muy fuerte, seguramente te duele".-Dijo Julie.

"Si".-Dijo Zack quitándose la pata de la mejilla.

Julie lo miro coquetamente y con diversión.

"Yo sé cómo arreglarlo".-Dijo con voz coqueta, haciendo que Zack volteara a verla curioso.

"¿Cómo?".-Pregunto el confundido.

Julie se le quedo viendo coquetamente por 2 segundos y de repente empezó a darle besos de mariposa en todo el rostro, parpados, mejillas, barbilla, frente y labios.

"Julie…Julie…Basta".-Dijo Zack sonrojado y con las orejas aplanadas tratando de alejar gentilmente a Julie pero no pudo, Julie lo miro coquetamente a los ojos y lo beso en los labios, Zack se sorprendió pero rápidamente se relajó y se dejó llevar. Después de un tiempo sintió que la pata de Julie toco su axila, Zack abrio los ojos de golpe con brillo de euforia en ellos y alejo su pata y rompió el beso espontáneamente.-"Ah, no, no, Julie, soy muy cosquilludo. Eh".-Dijo tapándose la axila.

"No, ¡¿enserio!?".-Pregunto Julie con diversión, Zack se escamo y aplano las orejas, iba a abrir la boca pero Julie se le abalanzo sobre él y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

"¡JAJAJA!...JULIE, BASTA…JAJAJA, NO ME DEJAS RESPIRAR!".-Dijo Zack riendo a carcajadas con todas sus fuerzas por las cosquillas, resistiéndose lo mejor que podía.

"No me detendré hasta que te sientas mejor".-Dijo Julie con sonriente sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

"¡JAJAJA, YA ME SIENTO MEJOR, JAJAJA, LO DIJO ENSERIO, JAJAJA, POR FAVOR, JAJAJA, SI SIGUES VOR A ORINARME!".-Dijo Zack entre risas.

"Ok, me detendré…Cuando me digas que me amas".-Dijo Julie juguetonamente y haciéndole cosquillas sonriente.

"¡JAJAJAJA, ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN, JAJAJAJA, TE AMO, JAJAJA, PARA YA POR FAVOR!".-Rogo Zack, si Julie seguía así podría matarlo de la risa.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!".-Pregunto Julie con una pata atrás de su oreja para oír mejor.-"No te escucho".-Dijo Juguetonamente y siguiendo haciéndole cosquillas.

"¡JAJAJAJA, OK YA!".-Dijo Zack y sin esperar se abalanzo sobre Julie, quedando encima de ella y planto sus brazos contra el piso para que no pudiera seguir y se quedó jadeando y recuperando el aliento encima de ella.

"Listo, ¿Qué decías?".-Pregunto Julie juguetonamente y viéndolo con ojos risueños.

"Ahhh…Esta bien…Esta bien, tu ganas...".-Dijo recuperando el aliento, cuando lo recupero por completo la miro a los ojos, y sonriendo y mirándola con amor dijo.-"Te amo".-Con cariño.

"¿A si?, pruébalo".-Dijo Julie.

"¿Cómo?".-Pregunto Zack confundido, vio que Julie le sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con amor, capto el mensaje y la miro encantadoramente.-"Oh, ya entendí".-Dijo entrando en el ambiente de Julie, dejo escapar una risa corta, se inclinó hacia Julie y la beso en los labios cosa que ella correspondió. Estuvieron así por 2 minutos hasta que rompieron el beso y se miraron directamente a los ojos con amor.

Gabriel se aclaró la garganta y Zack y Julie voltearon a verlo.

"Sé que al ser un robot, no puedo sentir lo que ustedes llaman amor, pero por si no recuerdan tenemos que algo aquí".-Dijo Gabriel.

"Oh, sí es cierto es verdad. Zack"-Dijo Julie y este hizo un sonido de contestación.-" ¿Te importaría…Se sonrojo profundamente…Bajarte?".-Pregunto.

Zack vio que aún seguían en el suelo.

"Oh!, si, si, perdón".-Dijo y se levantó.

"¿Me ayudas?".-Pregunto Julie sonriendo y ofreciéndole la pata.

"Claro".-Respondió Zack sin rodeos y encogiéndose de hombros, la tomo de la pata y de un tirón la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

"Gracias cielo".-Dijo Julie con amor, poniendo su pata libre en su mejilla y le dio un rápido beso.

Zack se le quedo viendo atontado y enamorado con las orejas aplanadas, Julie dejo escapar una risita.

"¿Te me quedaras viendo todo el día o quieres que te cuente sobre La furia salvaje?".-Pregunto Julie en media burla.

"Oh, sí, sí. Adelante, cuéntame".-Dijo Zack volviendo en si con una sonrisa y puso sus patas detrás de su espalda.

"Ok, déjame sacar mi versión de bolsillo".-Dijo Julie esculcando en sus bolsillos.

"¿Tienes una versión de bolsillo del libro?".-Pregunto Zack sorprendido y con intriga.

"Sí. Es mi libro favorito desde que lo leí, no me extraña que los autores hayan ganado no solo fama y fortuna con él, sino que además ganaron el premio a la literatura y al mejor libro del año, y aparte está basada en una historia real de Zootopia, de hecho oí que hay un director animal que planea hacer una versión cinematográfica".-Respondió Julie.

Zack se sorprendió a tope e irguió por completo sus orejas.

"¡No inventes!, ¡¿Enserio?!".-Pregunto Zack.

"Si".-Respondió Julie con una pequeña sonrisa, viéndolo y asintiendo con la cabeza. Después de buscar por unos segundos encontró el librito pero se entristeció al verlo, esta todo empapado, las páginas están arrugadas y húmedas, no podía leerlo, aparte de que las letras deben estar o perdidas ya o aguadándose, si movía la hoja podría desprenderse de la pasta con toda facilidad. Julie dejo caer sus brazos y su cabeza con tristeza.

"Awww, lo siento Julie".-Dijo Zack caminando hacia ella con lar orejas aplanadas y puso una pata en su hombro.

"...Este…Fue el último regalo que mi Papa…Me dio".-Dijo Julie empezando a llorar.

Zack se sorprendió y asusto, él sabe lo que le paso a su Papa, ella se lo conto una vez. Era piloto de aviación, pero un trágico día, tuvo que volar a través de una tormenta y desafortunada y terriblemente, un rayo golpeo el avión, deshabilitando los controles y apagando los motores del avión haciendo que este se precipitara contra un grande y frondoso bosque…No quedo ningún superviviente del vuelo. Julie y Mary quedaron devastadas, Julie pudo superarlo gracias a que lo se lo contó a Zack y este la ayudo y apoyo en todo momento y Mary pudo superarlo gracias a sus amigas y a la ayuda de un psicólogo. Zack se entristeció y la abrazo, Julie se quedó llorando levemente en su hombro.

"Cuanto lo siento Julie".-Dijo Zack, se quedaron así por unos segundos hasta que Julie rompió el abrazo después de tranquilizarse.

"Señorita Julie".-La llamo Gabriel haciendo que Zack y Julie voltearan a verlo.-"Con su permiso, quisiera analizar y escanear su libro para poder hacer una proyección de la historia en un ordenador de laser en tercera dimensión".-Dijo.

Zack se enfureció, gruño primitivamente y aplano sus orejas.

"¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pedir algo así en un momento como este?!, ¡INSENSIBLE!".-Dijo Zack furico.

"Zack".-Dijo Julie tocando su hombro haciendo que tranquilizara un poco.-"No su culpa, recuerda es un robot, él no puede sentir nada".-Dijo comprensivamente.

Zack se avergonzó de su actitud, si hubiera sido un ser sensible si tendría justificación pero al ser Gabriel esta vez no lo es.

"Perdóname Gabriel".-Dijo Zack con la cabeza y mirada baja, las orejas aplanadas, las patas detrás de su espalda y pateando un poco de polvo del piso.

"Si pudiera lo haría, pero al ser un robot y al no sentir compadecencia y ofensión, creo que mi disculpa carecería del sentimiento para hacerlo sentir mejor jovencito".-Contesto Gabriel.

Zack volvió a bajar la mirada y la cabeza y gimió con tristeza (Como los perros. No sé si los zorros gimen cuando están tristes, si alguien lo sabe por favor déjenlo en reviews).

"Tranquilo Zack".-Dijo Julie tocando su hombro haciendo que dejara de gemir, se alegrara un poco y sonriera un poco.

"Señorita Julie".-La llamo Gabriel y ambos voltearon a verlo.-"Si me permite, yo tengo un láser de microondas que me permite hacer vibraciones en las ondas del ambiente y calentar el entorno, si quiere podría intentarlo".-Dijo, haciendo que Zack y Julie se sorprendieran e irguieran sus orejas.

"Espera, ¿estás diciendo que podrías salvar mi libro?".-Pregunto Julie sorprendida.

"La pasta y las hojas sí, pero no estoy seguro de las letras, podrían estar escurriéndose y o desapareciendo ahora mismo".-Respondió Gabriel.

Los ojos de Julie brillaron iluminándose con alegría.

"Si, por favor, inténtalo".-Dijo Julie esperanzada, mostrándole y acercándole el libro.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo Gabriel. Hizo zoom a su lente, este se tornó de color rojo, atrapo e hizo levitar el libro con un láser trasparente de color rojo y en este laser aparecieron unos círculos u aros que empezaron a hacer vibrar los ondas del ambiente y posteriormente a calentar el ambiente alrededor del libro, este empezó a secarse hasta quedar completamente seco. Julie sonrió con la boca abierta con alegría al ver esto. Cuando Gabriel termino se lo acerco a ella y lo dejo caer en sus patas.-"Listo. Espero que las paginas se hayan salvado".-Dijo Gabriel con su lente en zoom normal y nuevamente de color azul.

Julie rápida y desespera mente abrio el libro, empezó a ojearlo y vio que las letras estaban intactas pero una que otra están un poco escurridas, parecen cursivas, pero a ella no le importa, lo único que le importa es que no lo perdió. Lo cerro de golpe y miro a Gabriel sonriendo con la boca abierta.

"¡Gracias Gabriel!".-Exclamo Julie corrió hacia él y lo abrazo juntando su cabeza con él.

"No fue nada Señorita Julie".-Dijo Gabriel y después de unos segundos rompió el abrazo.

"Bueno, ahora les importaría contarme".-Dijo Zack.

"Oh sí, claro amor".-Dijo Julie camino hacia él y abrio su libro.

Gabriel miro al piso, de su lente salió un láser de energía muy fino color azul cielo y todo el alrededor empezó a cambiar. El suelo se rompió, del piso, de la nada, empezaron a brotar edificios puramente humanos como una ciudad hasta quedar completamente erguidos (Si no entendieron es como Optimus Prime les muestra a Sam y Niquela su historia en Cibertron y la chispa suprema en la película de Transformers). Zack y Julie se sorprendieron por esto. Julie sacudió su cabeza para enfocarse de nuevo y pego sus ojos y atención en su libro, y empezó a narrar.

"Hace mucho tiempo, en una ciudad humana muy cerca de Zootopia, existía una mujer humana que vivía una vida ordinaria y normal. Un día conoció a un hombre esplendido, bondadoso y considerado, se enamoraron, se casaron y al poco tiempo se enteraron que iban a tener un bebe. No podrían estar más felices y más satisfechos…Pero un día, todo esto cambio…Para siempre…imaginen como en las películas, que la pantalla está completamente negra y de la nada la luz y un rayo pasan por esta…El hombre conoció a 2 sujetos de los que se hizo amigos, pero ellos eran muy mala influencia, lo introdujeron al mundo del alcohol y las drogas. La mujer poco a poco se fue dando cuenta aquel dulce, considerado y esplendido hombre que conoció, se fue convirtiendo en alguien frio, reservado y fue pudriéndose internamente. Una noche el hombre se puso como una fiera porque no podía encontrar ni alcohol, ni drogas, en su hogar, el, descarada e injustamente la culpo y le dio una tunda horrible. La mujer empezó a vivir con miedo y como esclava, ella trabajaba todo el día, su esposo solo se la pasaba en la casa y en la botella o la droga, siempre hacia con ella lo que quería y si ella se negaba, la golpeaba hasta dejarla suplicando y también cuando no encontraba ni alcohol ni droga se desahogaba violentamente con ella. Una lluviosa noche toda se salió de control, el hombre no solo la golpeo abominablemente sino que la apuñalo varias veces con una botella rota, la mujer logro proteger a su feto de las apuñaladas, por defensa propia lo golpeo con extinguidor dejándolo en el piso, la mujer, teniendo que pudieran arrestarla, salió huyendo, corriendo y llorando sin rumbo. Llego hasta el inmenso bosque Huson-Matisse, pero estaba demasiado débil por sus heridas, se quedó a reposar debajo de un árbol y para su mala suerte en ese momento se le rompió la fuente, logro a dar a luz a su hijo pero murió después del parto por el cansancio, las heridas y la pérdida de sangre. A la mañana siguiente, el hombre despertó volviendo a ser el mismo, recordó todo lo que le hizo a su esposa, fue a buscarla para suplicarle su perdón, en el camino se encontró con sus 2 "Amigos", pero ellos no lo iban a dejar ir. Llevado por la ira y el odio, el hombre, asesino con disparos a quema ropa a los hombres que destruyeron su vida, con la ayuda de la policía y otros grupos de rescate encontró a su esposa, muerta, y sin rastros de su hijo recién nacido. El hombre, destrozado por la muerte de su esposa, la pérdida de su hijo y cargando la culpa que arrebato vidas humanas, finalmente decidió suicidarse, apuñalándose en el cuello con una botella rota. En cuanto al niño, fue encontrado por un grupo de lobos criminales de Zootopia conocidos como los 3 cráneos quienes lo adoptaron como su hijo, pero eran pésimos padres, no atendían al pequeño durante sus pucheros, lo golpeaban cuando lloraba y para rematar hacían experimentos con él, como con muchos otras especies de animales. Un día el niño intento huir pero fue atrapado por sus padres, planeaban hacerlo sufrir hasta morir, pero en ese momento, el niño pareció haber sido poseído por el mismísimo demonio, mato a sus padres de maneras completamente descarnadas, y huyo. Pero no todo es oscuridad y crudeza. Al principio eran en realidad 4 cráneos, conocieron a un antiguo cocodrilo que les enseno a usar sus instintos primitivos, con la excusa que estaban desesperados y buscaban su conocimiento, pero fue una actuación. Usaron ese poder para hacer el mal pero el cuarto se oponía a los actos ilegales de sus compañeros, así que se cambió el nombre y se mudó a otra ciudad. Ahí, dispuesto a querer continuar con el legado de su inverosímil poder, por medio de un pacto de sangre (De los que debes dejar caer una gota de tu sangre en el torrente de sanguíneo de uno, es peligrosísimo, porque si una sangre que no es de tu tipo te toca, morirás inmediatamente), le heredo y transfirió su poder a 3 jóvenes de quienes gano su confianza y amistad total. Los jóvenes, pasaron por cosas horribles al inicio de su nuevo poder, pero lograron superarlo y ahora pelean por la justicia. En cuanto al niño, se cree que aún vive y vaga por el mundo, matando a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino".-Narro Julie y miro a Zack a los ojos quien está sorprendido, atónito y conmocionado con sus orejas y su cola erguidas.

"Escrita por Peter (Se pronuncia Piter) y Ana Sullivan. Basada en la historia real de los 3 cráneos, los 3 jóvenes y Jasón Moonlight (El 4to cráneo, se pronuncia Jeison)".-Comento Gabriel.

"Espera, Sullivan".-Dijo Zack sorprendido.-" ¿Donde he escuchado ese apellido?".-Se preguntó tratando de recordar rascándose la barbilla.

"Los autores…".-Los 3 oyeron una voz femenina madura, voltearon y vieron a Sully y Kate detrás de ellos, con Sully con una antorcha en su pata.-"…Son mis padres".-Dijo Kate, sorprendiendo a Zack y Julie.

"¡Tus padres!".-Exclamaron Zack y Julie.

Kate asintió con la cabeza con una mirada un poco triste y sus patas juntas y dedos entrelazados enfrente de su cintura.

"¡Wow, esto es increíble!".-Exclamo Julie.-"Tus padres son unos de los animales más ricos y famosos de Zootopia".-Dijo trotando hacia ella y quedando enfrente de ella.

"Aja si".-Dijo Kate no muy convencida y algo triste viendo al piso.

"Oye, ¿Qué tienes?".-Pregunto Zack extrañado y confundido.

"Niños, ahí algo sobre ese libro que no es cierto".-Dijo Sully con cara triste y sus orejas aplanadas, sorprendiendo a Zack y Julie.-"Los verdaderos autores…".

"Fueron sus padres".-Completo Kate, sorprendiendo a tope a Zack y Julie.

"¡¿Tus padres?!".-Preguntaron sorprendidos y atónitos, Zack con sus orejas erguidas, Sully respondió asintiendo con la cabeza manteniendo su expresión de tristeza.

"Pero…Pero, una vez, yo vi en la televisión que el padre de Kate dijo que él fue el que escribió el libro, incluso respondió dudas de las fans".-Dijo Julie sin creerlo y sorprendida.

"Mintió, y sabía todo eso porque el padre de Sully lo dejo leer primero a él el libro que a alguien más, ya que eran mejores amigos".-Respondió Kate.

"A ver, a ver, ¿quieren explicarme por favor?".-Dijo Zack confundido sin entender nada.

"Veras Zack, mi papa es uno de los mejores escritores que jamás hayan nacido en la faz de la tierra, no solo escribió cuentos y novelas también escribía guiones, incluso poemas, pero la sociedad de su tiempo le dio fríamente la espalda ya que en esos tiempos la sociedad era patriotita pero mi Papa es comunista, así que lo discriminaron y menos preciaron, incluso sus vecinos lo odiaban".-Respondió Sully sorprendiendo a Zack y Julie.-"Así que afortunadamente mi Papa y el de Kate llegaron a un convenio (Trato), el Papa de Kate iba a publicar las obras a su nombre pero mi Papa es el que en secreto las escribía, la verdadera mente y mano creativa, el Papa de Kate se quedaba con 30% de las ganancias por sus servicios y la fama, pero a mi Papa no le importa la fama, el escribe para vivir, si es escritor escribirá hasta que muera. Pero afortunadamente todo eso cambio cuando escribió el magnífico guion para una de las mejores películas de Zootopia, que causo tal revuelo, que obtuvo un tipo de inmunidad y fue nuevamente aceptado por la sociedad. Y ahora puede escribir libre y abiertamente, aun no confiesa que él es el autor de ese libro porque es algo que quiere llevárselo a la tumba y además no le interesa, ya que otra vez puede escribir".-Dijo Sully terminando más alegre y con una sonrisa.

"Wow, no me imagino vivir eso, pobre de tu Papa".-Respondió Julie conmovida e impresionada.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero eso ya es pasado y como dice el "El pasado no importa, el futuro es un misterio, lo único que importa es el ahora".-Dijo Sully.

"Tienes razón Sully".-Dijo Kate tocándole el brazo, haciendo que Sully volteara a verla y le sonriera, cosa que ella correspondió.

"Oigan".-Los llamo Gabriel, haciendo que todos irguieran sus orejas de golpe y voltearan a verlo.-"Miren lo que halle".-Dijo flotando sobre y alumbrando un auto viejo.

Todos con cara de curiosidad se acercaron a él.

"Es viejo, pero creo aun sirve".-Dijo Julie tocando el auto y viéndolos, soltó un suspiro.-"Si tan solo tuviera combustible y batería".-Dijo con tristeza.

Sully y Kate con las orejas caídas y aplanadas dejaron caer la cabeza y la mirada al piso con tristeza, Zack miro a un lado y vio un montón de claves y alambrados de corriente así como un montón de clavos de cobre y zinc. Zack irguió sus orejas y su cara se ilumino cuando se le ocurrió una idea genial.

"Julie".-Zack la llamo y esta volteo a verlo igual que Kate y Sully.-" ¿Recuerdas el experimento de la batería de limón que hicimos una vez en la clase de ciencia?".-Pregunto.

"Si.-Respondió Julie.

"¿Crees que podría usarse para recargar una batería de auto?".-Pregunto Zack.

"Si, pero necesitaríamos mínimo un centenar ¿Por qué preguntas?".-Dijo Julie.

Zack miro a todo lo que vio, su novia, Kate y Sully siguieron su mirada y vieron todo eso. Julie capto el mensaje, sonrió con la boca abierta y miro a Zack.

"¡Mi amor, eres un genio!".-Exclamo Julie mientras corría hacia él, lo abrazo y lo beso en los labios al mismo tiempo, Zack le regreso el beso envolviendo sus patas alrededor de su cintura y Sully y Kate se sorprendieron.

"¡¿Son novios?!".-Pregunto Kate sorprendida pero feliz con sus orejas erguidas.

"Si".-Respondió Zack después de romper el beso pero no el abrazo con sus orejas aplanadas, viéndolos sonriendo cálidamente, Julie hundió su cabeza en su cuello y lo acaricio cosa que Zack casi de inmediato correspondió cerrando los ojos.

"¡Aleluya!, ya era tiempo".-Dijo Sully terminando con una sonrisa y una pata en su cintura.

Zack y Julie dejaron de acariciarse de golpe, irguieron sus orejas y abrieron sus ojos de golpe y los vieron sorprendidos.

"¡¿Ustedes sabían?!".-Preguntaron ambos al unísono con sorpresa.

"¡Que!, ay por favor, chicos, su enamoramiento mutuo era tan obvio como el que tiene tu Papa con Judy Zack, y ella con el".-Contesto Kate con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo nuevamente a la pareja.

"¡¿Mi papa ama a la señorita Hopps?!".-Pregunto Zack sorprendido rompiendo levemente el abrazo con Julie.

"¡Ach!".-Exclamo Sully haciendo un Facepalm.-"Parece que estamos hablando en italiano".-Se quejó frotándose el ceño con los dedos.-"Claro que si Zack, tu Papa a amado a Judy desde que la conoció".-Dijo.

"Si y ella a el".-Dijo Kate sonriendo.

"Vaya".-Dijo Zack atónito peinándose las orejas y los pelos de la cabeza con su pata.-"Eso nunca lo vi, ni lo vi venir".-Dijo asombrado.

"Bueno, talvez era porque siempre me veías a mí. ¿No amor?".-Dijo Julie viéndolo coquetamente y enroscando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Zack la miro con amor, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y su cola también.

"Bueno…Eso no creo que pueda negártelo".-Dijo Zack y movió sugestivamente sus cejas.

"Zack Wilde, eres un picaron".-Dijo Julie coquetamente y toco su nariz con su pata viéndolo con amor, y se quedaron así por segundos.

"Chicos".-Dijo Sully aplaudiendo llamando la atención de ambos.-"Odio interrumpir pero tenemos un auto aquí que necesita reparación".-Dijo Sully haciendo un gesto al auto con su pata.

"¡Oh!, sí, sí, es cierto".-Dijo Zack recordando con sus orejas erguidas.

"Señor".-Los llamo Gabriel y todos voltearon a verlo, después de encontrar el auto salió del cubil por unos minutos y ahora ya regreso.-"Hay un gran árbol hibrido C. medica y C. aurantium (Limonero) aquí afuera, y tiene suficientes laimuns (limón, en persa) que podemos usar como fuente de energía eléctrica para la batería del automóvil".-Dijo.

"Eso es genial Gabriel, justo lo que necesitamos, vamos".-Dijo Sully y todos salieron del cubil trotando.

 **Aclaraciones y Explicaciones.**

 **Botánicamente se cree que el limonero es una cruza del cidro o limón francés y el naranjo amargo, por eso Gabriel lo llamo con 2 nombres científicos. El verdadero nombre científico del limonero es Citrus x limón.**

 **Los pangolines son unos de los mamíferos más raros del mundo. Imaginen a un oso hormiguero, sin pelo, ni orejas y una trompa un poco más pequeña, de color amarillo. En vez de pelo tienen unas escamas torácicas (Como los armadillos) que acaban en forma de punta que los protegen como a los armadillos, cuando son amenazados o se sienten en peligro se enroscan en forma de bola para protegerse y sus escamas son cortantes, y tienen cola prensil (Eso es que la usan para colgarse de los árboles y como su 5ta extremidad, como los monos). Así es un pangolín, si no les quedo claro mi descripción busquen imágenes de ellos.**

 **La historia del Papa de Sully está inspirada y basada en la historia del guionista norteamericano, Dalton Trumpo, quien fue injustamente rechazado por la sociedad de su tiempo después de la guerra fría por ser comunista, pero afortunadamente recupero su lugar casi 2 décadas más tarde cuando escribió el guion para la película Spartacus, que fue un éxito en aquella época.**

Eso es todo por esta vez, dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta, eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo y nos vemos la próxima. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Se les conoce de las 2 maneras, panda menor y panda rojo. Sí, todo eso lo saque de Toy story, los 4 fantásticos y Silver Surfer, lo de Si tú, ándale, lo saque de ti cuando, no recuerdo quien, pero él se burla de Mike por su táctica de FNAF 4. Bueno ya, quería que fuera sorpresa pero por lo visto ustedes 2 son más perceptivos de lo que creí, Si, en efecto, Trenton es el niño del prólogo y tienes razón, toda la culpa es de esos 2 sujetos y también Trenton no merece tener lastima ya que se está descargando y desahogando de una manera abominable, no importa lo trágico, triste, crudo y oscuro que es su pasado. El 4to lobo es el que menciono Gabriel, Peder Moonlight, y no, no saldrá, solo será mencionado. Tranquilo, nada tan horrible les pasara a Dimitri y Serena. La gente hace lo que sea por hambre, el hambre es muuuy poderosa, si le quitas a la gente sus necesidades primordiales son capaces de hacer las peores cosas, como se vio en mi pesadilla, me alegro que te conmoviera lo de ti y Luke, a mí también me conmovió cuando me lo imagine y lo escribí. Tienes razón, no será nada fácil decirle a Fru Fru. Quería poner una escena devastadora y desgarradora, a la vez triste y dramática por eso puse lo de la niña, Trenton si recibirá lo que se merece, de una manera épica, Hollywoodense y a la altura de sus atrocidades. Trenton no les tiene miedo a las musarañas, se asustó porque las musarañas son venenosas, no sé si su veneno es capaz de matar seres vivos grandes pero a falta de información pondré que sí. Supuse que todos pensaban eso, que el Papa de Julie las abandono pero ya vieron que no, espero que aprendan a no ser prejuiciosos sin tener el contexto necesario, Sobre eso de Nick, ya verás que pasa al respecto. El nombre de Zack no está reducido, ese es su nombre completo, no me gusta como su oye Zackary. La obra, es el guion para la versión Zootopiana de Hotel Rwanda, la matanza. (Con Dalton Trumbo, fue el guion de Spartacus).

 **Christian:** Gracias, muchas gracias, hasta yo sé que mi fic tiene intensidad y atractivo, es muy general (Que contiene de todo) y es algo de lo que estoy orgulloso. Yo digo las voces de mis Oc's para darles una idea audiovisual a mis lectores. Si y no, veras, aun no trabajo, aun soy estudiante, pero todos mis conocidos dicen que tengo un tremendo e increíble talento y expresionismo, en las artes que practico (Pintura, Escultura, Fotografía y Escritura) por eso quiero dedicarme a ello, aparte, me encanta!, no me arrepiento de haber empezado a practicar y dominar el arte, la actuación no la practico, es un medio de expresión y desahogo mío, de hecho debido a ello, soy muy excéntrico, a veces la gente se me queda viendo en la calle, pero también soy muy bueno (Eso dicen). La historia tendrá alrededor de 20 capítulos. Mi conocimiento de la lengua argentina no es muy basto, solo sé que hablan español con un acento característico y frases también características. Soy mexicano y vivo en Jalisco (No diré más de ahí). Trenton es un psicópata, eso significa que es insensible a los sentimientos ajenos por eso no siente ni la más mínima pizca de remordimiento y culpa, y es así de sádico porque toda la energía negativa que lo rodeo, sintió y golpeo cuando era niño, lo obligo a buscar una manera de desahogarse y como es más solitario que un lobo, no aprendió a desahogarse por medio del habla, solo con violencia Y también es muy inteligente, lo hizo por defensa propia, sabía que planeaban asesinarlo del sufrimiento. No, la historia terminar capítulos después de la derrota de Trenton. Uuuyyy perdón, yo no tengo un horario para actualizar, yo actualizo cuando termino el capítulo que escribo. Creo que el capítulo 12 fue el más largo hasta ahora. No he llorado con mi historia, pero si he sentido el sentimiento que se expresa en cada parte. Me alegro mucho que te entretenga, eso me ayuda mucho y me hace sentir bien y alegre. :)

 **KRT215:** Un nuevo lector, sin embargo, Eeeeh…No entendí tu review.

 **Nota rápida:** Para los que leen las respuestas que les doy a mis lectores, sabrán que le respondí a Pyro Phoenix Bird que Sully se le confesaría a Kate después de salvarla de algo, pero pensándolo bien, cambie de opinión, solo aclaro de una vez.

 **Capítulo 14: Terrible problema: Ataque aéreo. Momentos esperados y 2 muertes inesperadas.**

 **En el centro de Zootopia.**

Ya se está empezando a generar y crear caos en las zonas de evacuación por animales que creen que tienen privilegios o usan alguna otra excusa para ser evacuados primero y los soldados, y los oficiales de Zootopia están tratando de ser justos y mantener el orden ahí, pero la situación se está tornando tan intensa que el orden ya está a punto de colapsar.

Desde la sala de Control, Sam, Tony y Aní están viendo todo esto y el avance de Trenton (Gracias a Gabriel) por las pantallas.

"Cada vez que Trenton mata, se acerca más hacia el centro de la ciudad".-Dijo Tony viendo la pantalla.

"No, no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué vendría aquí?".-Pregunto Sam, Tony simplemente se encogió de hombros con cara de "Sepa la bola".

Aní se quedó pensando con la mirada baja, de repente sus orejas se irguieron de golpe y su cara se ilumino.

"¡Ya se!".-Exclamo sorpresivamente golpeando el panel con las palmas de sus patas, sorprendiendo y sacando de onda a su esposo y a Tony quienes se le quedaron viendo.

"¡Enserio!, ¿Por qué mi amor?".-Pregunto Sam tocándole el hombro.

"Daniel dijo que Trenton mata por diversión y placer, y nosotros somos los únicos seres vivos sensibles en kilómetros a la redonda, digo sensibles porque los arboles también sienten, pero no de la misma manera que nosotros y los humanos".-Respondió Aní viendo a su esposo a los ojos.

Tony y Sam pusieron cara de susto y Sam dejo caer sus orejas. En ese momento las puertas de la sala se abrieron y por estas entro Milo con cara seria y sus orejas rígidas.

"Señor…".-Iba a decir el búfalo que custodia la entrada, iba a pedirle su identificación pero se cortó cuando Milo sin detenerse le mostro su cartera y su identificación. El búfalo cerro la boca y regreso a su posición.

Sam levanto su oreja izquierda al oír esto, volteo y vio a Milo.

"Sam".-Dijo Milo con cara seria.

Sam se enderezo y cruzo los brazos viéndolo.

"¿Ahora qué quieres Milo?".-Pregunto Sam con voz neutral y antipática.

"Sam cálmate, no quiero pelear ni discutir, vengo a ofrecerte una solución".-Dijo Milo caminando hacia él y se detuvo enfrente suyo.

Sam levanto las cejas por unos momentos, regreso en sí, sacudió su cabeza y volvió a verlo serio.

"Bueno te escucho".-Dijo Sam con seriedad y rigidez.

"Tú y yo hemos trabajado en un uso para el equipo alfa por años, ellos pueden cazar y matar a ese humano terrorista".-Dijo Milo.

"Milo".-Dijo Sam con grúñente y enojada.-" ¿Ya lo olvidaste?, nuestro programa era para ver su inteligencia durante el estado salvaje".-Dijo.

"Si así es, y en el proceso yo vi y aprendí que ellos pueden seguir órdenes".-Objeto Milo.

"Milo, sabes porque no he enviado a esos jóvenes a una misión en años, cuando los encontré eran completos inexpertos del estado salvaje, Vivian con miedo de lastimar a alguien, más a sus seres queridos y su cordura en aquel entonces estaba muy desequilibrada e inestable, ¡¿y quieres que los deje salir?!, Haha, no lo creo, ya tenemos a un salvaje suelto y con él es más que suficiente".-Dijo Sam serio y enojado.

"Hay no inventes Sam".-Se quejó Milo ya harto.-"Tenemos 2 millones de vidas en nuestras patas, no tenemos suficiente personal, ni armas, ni vehículos, y aunque ahora los humanos nos están ayudando, tardaremos horas en evacuarlos a todos. ¡Ese humano es una máquina de matar!".-Dijo enojado señalando la pantalla mirando a Sam, bajo el brazo.-"Y nada lo va detener".

La postura de Sam se vio afectada, vio al piso con cara nerviosa e indecisa de lo que Milo le dijo, se quedó así por momentos y volvió a mirarlo.

"De acuerdo, haremos esto, revisare Nuestro proyecto para asegurarme de que este bajo lo que acordamos, que obedecen ordenes como tu dijiste, y bajo los límites de nuestro alcance".-Dijo Sam viéndolo decidido y señalando el piso con su pata.

Milo se quedó levemente sorprendido y boquiabierto, recupero la compostura y puso sus patas en el cuello de su traje.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo Milo accediendo.-"¿Y luego?".-Pregunto confundido.

Sam se le quedo viendo serio y decidido.

Unos pocos minutos después, en el techo del departamento de policía, 2 oficiales están instalando y atornillando una torreta M60 (La que usa el soldado Nelson en La caída del halcón negro de Ridley Scott) en el helicóptero de Sam, después de asegurarla, los oficiales depositaron municiones en un cartucho cuadrangular que tiene esta y la cargaron. En ese momento Sam abrio la puerta que da al tejado y fue caminando directo al helicóptero decidido, Aní va siguiéndolo algo preocupada.

"Mi amor, por favor, no lo hagas".-Suplico Aní preocupada y sus orejas aplanadas siguiendo a su esposo.

"Lo siento mi amor, ya no tolero quedarme de brazos cruzados, hare lo que este a mi alcance para poder detener a Trenton".-Dijo Sam serio sin detenerse y quitándose su chaleco antibalas el cual le entrego a su esposa.

Aní sintió esto como un mal augurio, se preocupó más y jalo a su esposo de su brazo, obligándolo a detenerse y a hacer contacto visual a los ojos.

"Mi amor, por favor no, no quiero perderte, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, por favor no vayas".-Suplico ella con los ojos llorosos y tristes.

La cara de Sam se preocupó y aplano las orejas, miro al helicóptero y luego a ella.

"Tengo que intentarlo al menos".-Dijo Sam y luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.-"Mi amor…se lamio los labios y trago saliva…Sino regreso, recuerda que te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón".-Dijo, y sin rodeos la beso.

Aní le regreso el beso con gusto y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se quedaron así por 2 minutos hasta que rompieron el beso.

"Mi amor, por favor vuelve en una pieza, ¿sí?".-Dijo Aní viéndolo con una mirada coqueta y enamorada acariciando los pelos de su nuca y coronilla con su pata ocultando su persistente preocupación y una sonrisa tierna.

"Lo haré".-Dijo Sam viéndola con amor, le dio un último y rápido beso y fue al helicóptero. Se subió en este, cerró la puerta, comenzó la ignición, empezó a despejar el helicóptero del piso y a volar, miro a Aní desde unos pocos metros de altura y con una sonrisa se despidió con la pata.

Aní aun preocupada en el fondo pero con una sonrisa se despidió de el con la pata y vio cómo se fue alejando en el helicóptero, cuando este se fue, su rostro y orejas decayeron, miro el chaleco antibalas de Sam en sus patas, soltó un suspiro y regreso al interior del departamento.

Mientras tanto, abajo, donde están evacuando a los animales, ya hay un caos allí, Mario, sus soldados y los oficiales de Zootopia están haciendo lo posible para calmar las cosas pero sus esfuerzos son en vano, temen que puedan usar la segunda regla que les ensenan a todo aquel que protege la ley y es, que si las personas demuestran el lado contrario a su bondad confortada, tienen que verse obligados a hacer lo que se haga falta, en pocas palabras, usar la violencia.

Los animales se están empujando, gritando y agrediendo unos a otros los soldados tratan de separarlos y hacerlos razonar. Dimitri que esta entre la multitud tratando de calmar las cosas, en determinado momento vio algo que lo sorprendió e hizo erguir sus orejas, vio a un soldado mexicano, que aprovechando el caos está robando de la mochila de una mangosta sin que este se dé cuenta. Dimitri frunció el ceño, puso rígidas sus orejas, y camino hacia el soldado que es Ryder, este, iba a darse media vuelta para irse pero se topó con Dimitri.

"Oye espera, devuelve eso".-Dijo Dimitri con seriedad y severidad, su cara demuestra que no está bromeando.

"¿De qué hablas?".-Dijo Ryder confundido haciéndose el inocente.

"No te hagas el inocente, vi o que le robaste a esta mangosta, así que devuélveselo y retrocede".-Ordeno Dimitri serio y severo.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo la mangosta de la que le robo disparando su cabeza hacia ellos y se le quedo viendo a Ryder con la boca ligeramente abierta.

"Oye, yo no sé de qué está hablando este tipo".-Dijo Ryder con las manos levantadas en defensa y haciendo un gesto con ellas a Dimitri.

"¿A si?".-Dijo Dimitri serio y enojado.-"Entonces vacía tus bolsillos".-Ordeno señalándolo y terminando con sus patas en su cintura.

"No voy a vaciar mis bolsillos".-Se negó Ryder.

"Hazlo".-Dijo Dimitri gruñendo primitivamente.

Ryder abrio los ojos, bajo la mirada y vacío sus bolsillos sacando de estos todo lo que le robo a la mangosta.

"Lo sabía".-Dijo Dimitri con cara de gruñir.

"¡Devuélvemelos!".-Exclamo la mangosta e intento arrebatarle sus cosas pero la cebra quito rápido sus cascos, rehusándose.

"¡Tú no eres mi jefe!".-Exclamo molesto Ryder, el conflicto está poniéndose tan tenso que algunos animales empezaron a dejar de discutir y voltearon a ver con curiosidad lo que pasaba.

"Ya oíste, devuélveselos".-Demando Dimitri enojado.

"¿O qué?, ¿vas a obligarme?".-Pregunto Ryder en burla.

"Si tengo que, si, ahora devuélvelos y apártate".-Ordeno enojado y molesto.

"Ryder, ya oíste, devuélveselos y aléjate, ahora".-Ordeno Mario entrando al conflicto con seriedad y enojo.

Ryder se enojó, frunció el ceño, dejo caer todo lo que le robo a la mangosta, lo tomo del cuello y saco una Berreta 92FS y le apunto a la cabeza.

"¡Arma, cuidado!".-Exclamo Dimitri, haciendo que todos se asustaran y retrocedieran por instinto y los oficiales y los soldados se pusieron enfrente de los civiles para protegerlos.

Una mofeta y un cimarrón se le unieron a Ryder.

"Ok, so…Solo cálmense, déjenla ir y hablaremos de esto civilizadamente".-Dijo Dimitri tratando de convencerlos con las orejas aplanadas.

"Nada de eso".-Dijo Ryder enojado.-"Que no entienden, ¡estamos muertos, todos nosotros!, con Trenton aquí nadie saldrá vivo de aquí, no importa lo que hagamos".-Dijo ya paranoicamente desquiciado.

"Ryder".-Dijo Mario con la mano en gesto tratando de convencerlo.-"No hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte…Solo…Déjalo ir, y olvidaremos que todo esto paso".-Dijo Mario algo preocupado.

"¿Arrepentirme?".-Dijo Ryder en burla y soltó un murmuro de diversión enfermiza.-" ¿Que no lo entiende señor?, con solo venir aquí por órdenes suyas y con la probabilidad de encontrarme con ese desgraciado que casi me mata, llevo arrepentido desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que llegamos aquí y estoy molesto porque siempre quise desahogarme con él por lo que me hizo pero gracias a ti, ¡No pude!".-Dijo Ryder molesto y enojado refiriéndose a Daniel, zangoloteando a la mangosta, y sorprendiendo a Mario.

"Ryder…Sabes que tú te ganaste lo que Daniel te hizo y…".-No termino porque fue cortado por Ryder.

"¡Ah, entonces estas de su lado!".-Grito Ryder furioso.

"¡Aquí no hay lados Ryder!".-Exclamo Mario.-"Estoy siendo justo, tú te burlaste de el por la peor tragedia que la paso en la vida, ¿Cómo esperabas que el reaccionara, eh?, ¿quedándose de brazos cruzados después de lo que dijiste?, él amaba a Penélope, más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Por favor…Solo…Baja, el arma".-Dijo Mario.

Ryder se le quedo mirando a su arma en su mano, luego miro a Mario a unos metros de él, de repente frunció el ceño.

"Mientes".-Dijo Ryder con voz fría y oscura, corto cartucho rápidamente y puso el cañon del arma en la cabeza de la mangosta, haciendo que esta se asustara de muerte.

Todos están viendo esto con impotencia y les empezó a entrar el miedo.

Serena, quien está detrás de Ryder no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, tomo una decisión, se puso en 4 patas, corrió hacia él, lo tomo del brazo que tiene el arma, clavándole las garras y le mordió con todas su fuerzas en él, haciendo que Ryder gritara de dolor y dejara caer su arma.

"¡Serena!".-Exclamo Dimitri preocupado.

Serena se le quedo aferrada a Ryder, Ryder se enojó, dejo ir a la mangosta, este de inmediato corrió hacia la multitud y Ryder con su otra mano le dio un puñetazo en la coronilla haciendo que Serena lo soltara y cayera al piso adolorida agarrándose la cabeza.

"¡OYE NO TE ATREVAS A LASTIMARLA!".-Grito Dimitri furioso, con su sangre hirviendo, y corrió hacia Ryder.

Ryder rejunto su arma y le apunto a Serena, a esta se le erizo el pelo del miedo, se asustó, aplano las orejas y levanto las patas en el aire temblando. Iba a dispararle pero Dimitri de un zarpazo le saco a volar la pistola y lastimándolo, dejándole un feo rasguño en la mano haciendo que gritara de dolor y se agarrara el brazo. El cimarrón intento taclear a Dimitri con sus cuernos pero él se quitó con una rodada, se levantó solo para su cara se encontrara con el horrible y maloliente aroma del roció de la mofeta cegándolo temporalmente, todos hicieron muecas de horror y asco y se taparon las fosas nasales con sus manos, patas, pesuñas o cascos. Ryder, aprovechando que Dimitri esta cegado le dio un derechazo en la cara tirándolo al piso, Ryder volvió a tomar su arma y le apunto, Dimitri al estar cegado no se dio cuenta de esto. Luke preocupado, quien está la multitud, reacciono rápido y en parpadeo hizo una rodada, salto desde abajo y de un golpe de karatazo o de canto hizo que Ryder soltara el arma, preocupando a Mario, Ryder le dio un izquierdazo a Luke tirándolo al piso adolorido y tocándose la mejilla. Ryder volvió a tomar el arma y le apunto.

"¡El ES MI HIJO!".-Grito Mario furioso, corrió hacia él, antes de que pudiera disparar de una patada elevada de hacha (Eso es que pegas con el canto del pie bajándolo hacia abajo con fuerza y peso como un hacha, de ahí su nombre) le pego en el abrazo, haciendo que Ryder gritara del dolor y le pistola saliera volando dentro de la multitud.

Mario intento sacar su pistola para apuntarle pero Ryder de un manotazo en el brazo la saco a volar y Mario se quejó de dolor, Ryder intento pegarle un puñetazo en la cara pero Mario lo repelió con su brazo, intento hacerle lo mismo con el otro pero ocurrió lo mismo, Mario lo tomo de las mejillas, le dio un fuerte cabezazo, un izquierdazo en la cara, lo tomo de la nuca, le dio un rodillazo en el hígado haciendo que se encorvara y se le saliera el aire, aprovechando que lo tiene de la cabeza puso su pierna derecha enfrente de sus piernas, lo tomo de la solapa con las 2 manos y lo empujó hacia adelante haciendo que tropezara con sus piernas y se pegara de cara contra una pared quedando noqueado, todo eso rápido. Mario miro a otro lado con la guardia en alto, vio a Serena levantándose y quejándose del dolor, la mofeta recupero la pistola de Mario y le apunto a la cara, Serena se asustó y levanto las patas temblando del miedo pero Dimitri tomo las patas de la mofeta con las suyas, con el arma le pego en la cara haciendo que la soltara, Dimitri se puso en guardia, le dio una patada china a la cara, un derechazo, un volado izquierdo al páncreas y un uppercut en la quijada, despegándolo del piso momentáneamente y cayera al piso noqueado. Oyeron un grito, voltearon y vieron al cimarrón corriendo hacia ellos para embestirlos, afortunadamente Dimitri tacleo a Serena y ambos cayeron al piso, también afortunadamente detrás de ellos hay otro cimarrón, él puso en postura de amotiguaje y detuvo al otro cimarrón quedando cabeza a cabeza. Mario decidió aprovechar, corrió hacia el cimarrón facineroso, lo tomo de los hombros, le dio una patada en la entrepierna, haciendo que todos hicieran muecas de dolor y el cimarrón se agarrara ahí, con su fuerza lo levanto del piso y lo azoto de espalda contra el piso, el cimarrón empezaba a ponerse de pie, pero Luke corrió hacia él y le dio una patada china en la cara haciendo que se pusiera de pie de golpe y se tambaleara hacia atrás un poco, Mario toco el hombro de Luke, este lo miro, Mario abrio la boca con intención de hablar pero no pudo pues oyeron un grito, voltearon y vieron al cimarrón corriendo hacia ellos para cabecearlos, Mario y Luke se miraron a los ojos con cara de seriedad y decisión, y asintieron con la cabeza. Luke puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de su Papa, este puso sus manos como escalón, de un impulso lo lanzo al aire haciendo giros de verticales de 360 grados, Mario se quitó justo a tiempo para evitar al cimarrón, este freno en seco, Mario hizo una rodada de mono barriendo sus piernas y tirándolo al piso y Luke mientras caía de las alturas le dio un doble golpe de martillo (Eso es que cierras el puno con fuerza, lo tomas con la otra mano y le pegas con el canto de la mano con fuerza y peso como un martillo) en la cara dejando al cimarrón noqueado y a ambos jadeando por aire (Se parece a la pelea de Athena en Tomorrowland, sino la conocen vean este video: watch?v=WRcxLbISpm0).

Luke con un siseo y mueca de dolor agito la mano con la que golpeo al cimarrón, aparte de que aún no esta tan acostumbrado al dolor como su padre y Daniel, los cimarrones tiene el hueso del cráneo de la frente de un grosor de unos centímetros, por eso pueden resistir una cabezazo tan precipitado y fuerte, pueden incluso matar a un humano de un golpe con el impulso suficiente, por eso Mario y Dimitri lo evitaron a toda costa. Dimitri se dio cuenta que esta sobre Serena.

"¡Mi amor!, ¿Estas bien?".-Pregunto Dimitri preocupado con sus orejas levemente aplanadas.

"Si".-Contesto Serena, de repente su nariz se arrugo al percibir el maloliente olor de mofeta proveniente de Dimitri, por obvias razones.-" ¡Huaggg!".-Exclamo Serena con asco tapándose la nariz.

"Ay si lo siento, perdón, lo olvide".-Dijo Dimitri al darse cuenta de cómo reacciono Serena.

"Está bien, no impor…"-Fue cortada por Dimitri.

"¡EN QUE DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO!".-Exclamo Dimitri furioso y molesto, haciendo que Serena aplanara las orejas como cachorro regañado, Dimitri se puso de pie con cara molesta y le ofreció la pata, Serena acepto y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.- "¡¿No volaras tu vida?!, ¡pudiste haber muerto!, ¡pudieron haberte matado!".-Exclamo Dimitri enojado y molesto agarrándola de los hombros y agitándola.

"¡Lo mismo te digo a ti jovencito!".-Dijo Mario severamente y enojado a Luke quien se está sobando el canto de la mano.-" ¡Lo que hiciste va en contra de todo lo que te prometí!".-Dijo, puso una rodilla en tierra, tomo a Luke de los hombros y lo miro directo a los ojos.-" ¡¿Acaso quieres que te pierda?!".-Dijo agitándolo, su cara cambio a una triste de golpe y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.-"¿No recuerdas lo que le dije a Michael en la aeronave?, Luke, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas…No sé lo que haría si algo te pasara".-Dijo con voz llorosa y abrazo a Luke.

Luke se sintió mal y con cara triste le devolvió el abrazo a su padre.

"Perdón Papa".-Dijo Luke con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, haciendo que la multitud se conmoviera y dejaran escapar un arrullador "Awww".-"Solo hice lo que tú me inculcaste, no podía dejar que la mataran".-Dijo Luke llorando.

Mario rompió el abrazo y lo miro a los ojos.

"Ya, ya, tranquilo, eso ya quedo atrás".-Dijo acariciándole el cabello con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que Luke se la devolviera, de repente su cara se puso seria y un poco enojada.-"Pero".-Dijo levantando el dedo en advertencia.-"Si vuelves a hacer eso sin mi permiso, te castigare sin que juegues tus videojuegos por 3 semanas enteras, ¿entendiste?".-Dijo.

Luke trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien".-Dijo Mario con una pequeña sonrisa y lo volvió a abrazar cosa que el correspondió.

"También perdóname amor".-Dijo Serena viendo a Dimitri a los ojos.-"Yo…Simplemente no podía dejar que algo tan abominable ocurría, en especial con toda esta multitud aquí".-Dijo haciendo un gesto con la pata a la multitud que los está rodeando, sin que nadie supiera, debido a la conmovedora escena delante de ellos, Ryder está empezando a despertarse y levantándose quejándose del dolor.-"No quería que los niños y jóvenes aquí presentes perdieran o se les arruinara la inocencia por lo que podrían ver, claro, ahora los niños y jóvenes ya están más acostumbrados a cosas como estas, pero no podía permitirlo, eso no es excusa para que vean a alguien morir. Eso los arruina, pero, pueden superarlo…miro a la multitud y sonrió…Con la ayuda de los padres, de buenos padres".-Dijo.

Todos los animales de la multitud que son padres, voltearon a ver a sus crías y junto con los que no lo son empezaron a murmurar cosas positivas o neutrales.

"Oh mi amor".-Dijo Dimitri con los llenos de lágrimas y las orejas aplanadas.-"Ven aquí".-Dijo y le dio un abrazo estrecho y apasionado, haciendo que la multitud aplaudiera, chiflara y vitoreara con alegría y emoción.

Ryder agarrándose la cabeza quejándose del dolor y con una mano apoyada en la pared, puso una rodilla en tierra y miro la escena gruñendo con odio y enojo, volteo y vio la pistola de Mario a poca distancia de él, corrió hacia ella y le rejunto.

Esto no quedo desapercibido por nadie, Mario viendo y gruñendo con enojo, miro a Ryder y rápidamente corrió hacia él. Ryder se auto aventó por su arma, lo tomo y con una rodilla en tierra giro su cuerpo para apuntarles, pero Mario con un grito, le corto el arma en 2 con su espada (La cual su hoja es de color negro, como la espada de Sokka en Avatar la leyenda de Aang) con un tajo relámpago.

Todos los animales jadearon con sorpresa y asombro, con sus orejas erguidas, las hembras tapándose la boca con sus patas y se quedaron viendo esto atónitos. Ryder con cara atónita y medio boquiabierto se quedó viendo su arma ahora completamente inutilizable en su mano partida en 2, Mario mostrando y apretando los dientes, le puso la punta de su espada en el cogote, Ryder asustado levanto las manos en el aire soltando la pistola cortada y lentamente se puso de pie temblando, todos los espectadores se quedaron viendo, con miedo, de Mario pudiera hacer algo extremadamente precipitado.

"Sabes".-Dijo Mario con gruñendo con enojo.-"Personas como tú, ¡Me enferman!".-Dijo gruñendo y le acerco más la punta al cogote, aterrorizando a Ryder y a todos.-"…Tienes suerte… de que no sea como tú".-Dijo Mario con odio y alejo la punta de su espada de su cogote.

Todos se aliviaron y relajaron, Ryder soltó un suspiro pesado de alivio tocándose el pecho, Mario dio la intención de que se iba a dar media vuelta, pero en parpadeo giro hacia Ryder y con un grito le pego a Ryder con la cara de su espada (La parte amplia, la que no tiene filo) en el rostro, tirándolo al piso y dejándolo noqueado. Todos le vitorearon mientras Mario jadeaba en busca de aire viendo a un inconsciente Ryder en el piso.

Dimitri no desperdicio ni un segundo, se acercó a Ryder desenfundado sus esposas y lo esposo, 2 soldados de Mario hicieron lo mismo con la mofeta y el cimarrón con las esposas de unos oficiales.

"¿Qué hacemos con ellos?".-Pregunto Dimitri a Mario.

"Los llevaremos en calidad de detenidos, el que hayan intentado matarnos no los hace merecedores de que los dejemos aquí, cuando estemos en México veremos sus sentencias que merecen".-Respondió Mario y enfundo su espada.

Dimitri y los soldados asintieron y se llevaron a los criminales. Luke se acercó a Mario.

"¡Papa eso fue increíble!".-Dijo Luke emocionado tirando de su pantalón.

Mario soltó un murmuro de alegría y diversión, puso una rodilla en tierra y le revolvió el cabello con la mano.

"Gracias hijo".-Dijo Mario con una pequeña sonrisa viendo al pequeño.-"Ahora vamos a ayudar en la evacuación".-Dijo poniéndose de pie y empezó a caminar.

"Si señor".-Dijo Luke con actitud de soldado y haciendo un saludo militar y rápidamente empezó a seguirlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **En Rainforest.**

3 Autos negros se estacionaron momentáneamente enfrente de la calle donde Trenton había matado a los 5 garras, del auto de en medio, ya que hay uno atrás y otro adelante para escolta, se abrio una puerta y de esta bajaron Daniel, Nick y Judy, Daniel y Judy con sus armas en manos o patas en caso de que Trenton apareciera ya que ellos creen que acababa de pasar por ahí, cuando en realidad paso por ahí hace muchos minutos.

"Bien, hasta aquí llegan ustedes".-Dijo Mr Big desde el interior del auto al lado de una Fru Fru semi-consciente que aun esta en las patas de Terry.

"Gracias por traernos, Sr Big".-Dijo Nick.

"De nada Nickie, solo recuerden…La promesa que me hiciste".-Dijo Mr Big, lo último serio y un poco enojado con su dedo levantado.

"No lo hare, se lo juro".-Dijo Daniel.

"Bien, buena suerte, tenemos que irnos, tengo que llevar a mi florecita con un doctor antes de que se desmaye o de lo contrario…Nunca podría despertar. Arrivederci".-Dijo Mr Big y la puerta se cerró.

"¡Arrivederci!".-Exclamaron los 3 amigos despidiéndose de los autos que empezaron a moverse con su mano o pata, hasta que estos se perdieron de vista.

Daniel y Judy se pusieron serios, Daniel levanto su rifle y pego su vista a la mirilla mientras avanzaba y Judy tiene su Browning en patas en caso de Trenton aparezca, los 3 amigos llegaron a la horrible escena del crimen que Trenton dejo con las 5 garras, Daniel se le acercó al cadáver de Robert, al ver la herida en remolinada de su pecho le dio un poco asco pero no fue nada en comparación cuando miro a otro lado y vio al tigre que Trenton mato arrancándole carne de su pellejo, Daniel se puso una mano en la boca para aguantar el asco y Judy hizo lo mismo viendo todo con perplejidad y sus orejas completamente erguidas. Nick miro a otro lado y por la luz que pasaba entre las hojas y ramas de los arboles vio que algo está reflejándola, como si fuera un espejo. Nick ladeo la cabeza al mismo tiempo que le entro la curiosidad, corrió hacia lo que refleja la luz, Daniel y Judy se dieron cuenta y empezaron a seguirlo, Nick llego hasta lo que refleja la luz y cuando lo hizo dejo caer sus orejas y puso cara de preocupación.

"Ay, no, no, no".-Dijo negando con la cabeza con los ojos vidriosos levantando lo que refleja la luz, es lo que queda del celular de Zack, la parte posterior de plástico quedo reducida a añicos, la funda tiene los que queda de esta, o sea que lo que Nick realmente levanto es el vidrio negruzco del celular de Zack, pero él sabe que es de él, porque vio la cara más grande de la funda la cual tiene la firma de ambos, la de él y la de Zack escrita con pintura color bronce dorado (Es el color favorito de Zack).-"Es de Zack".-Dijo con voz quebrada, dejo caer sus patas al piso con el celular de ellas y empezó a llorar.

Judy se preocupó y sintió terriblemente mal por él, pero afortunadamente Daniel vio algo que lo hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

"Oye, oye, Nick".-Dijo caminando hacia él y le toco el hombro rápidamente 2 veces haciendo que Nick volteara a verlo.-"Tranquilo, está bien y también Julie. Mira".-Dijo y señalo al frente abajo.

Nick volteo y vio 2 pares diferentes de rastros de huellas, las de Zack y Julie, Nick se alegró y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro con la boca abierta y levanto las orejas.

Siguieron al rastro de huellas hasta llegar a la cascada donde termina el rastro. Por lógica los 3 amigos intuyeron lo que paso, Nick y Judy pusieron cara de sorpresa e irguieron sus orejas.

"¡Ay no puede ser, saltaron!".-Dijo Nick sorprendido mirando desde el borde por si puede llegar a verlos.

"Que jovencitos tan valientes".-Comento Daniel al ver la altura de la cascada y porque desconoce la profundidad del estanque de, el final.

"¡ZACK!".-Grito Nick preocupado con todas sus fuerzas y el aire de sus pulmones.

"¡JULIE!".-Grito Judy exactamente igual que Nick.

Daniel giro su cuello hacia ellos con los ojos bien abiertos por el susto y el miedo, se colgó la M16 en el hombro y camino hacia ellos haciendo siseos y gestos de que se callaran.

"Oye, no nos calles Daniel, Zack y Julie están por ahí y Trenton puede estar buscándolos".-Dijo Nick un poco molesto y enojado.

"Si, no podemos quedarnos tranquilos".-Complemento Judy también un poco molesta y enojada.

"Chicos, chicos, escúchenme, los niños están bien, pero nosotros no lo estaremos, si siguen gritando de esa manera, le dirán a Trenton que estamos aquí".-Dijo Daniel.

"…Bu...Bueno".-Dijo Nick crispado y se relajó después de peinarse las orejas hacia atrás.-" ¿Pero puedes seguir sus huellas, no Daniel?, ¿o seguir su olor?".-Pregunto.

"Estuve en el ejército, no con los navajos Nick".-Respondió Daniel con voz media baja.

"¿Entonces qué hacemos?".-Pregunto Nick con el mismo volumen de voz de Daniel.

"Ustedes dos váyanse, yo los encontrare".-Respondió Daniel.

"Ah, ah, ni lo creas".-Dijo Judy negando con la cabeza.-"Juntos los buscaremos".-Dijo, y Nick asintió con la cabeza haciendo un sonido de afirmación.

"Chicos, escúchenme, no duraran ni 2 minutos si nos llegamos a encontrar a Trenton. O menos con un uniforme tan ajustado".-Dijo Daniel, lo último señalando a Judy, haciendo que Nick también volteara a verla.

Judy puso cara de confusión.

"¿Ajustado?".-Dijo Judy extrañada y confundida, luego vio su uniforme.-"No está ajustado".-Dijo Judy viendo a Daniel con los brazos levantados en el aire a los lados.

"¡Oh!...Aaaah…".-Dijo Daniel con incomodidad y sobándose el cuello.-"Perdón, yo creí que si, como…hizo una pausa y Judy se le quedo viendo con curiosidad e intriga…Parece que lo tienes demasiado pegado al pellejo, porque…Como se ve tu físico…Nick y Judy irguieron sus orejas de golpe y se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos…¡Ay no, no, no, no!".-Dijo rápidamente sacudiendo la cabeza en negación.-"Lo que quise decir es…".-Judy lo cortó e interrumpió.

"¡Ah!, ¡¿así que eso crees, eh?!".-Dijo Judy viéndolo enojada y molesta en los brazos cruzados y empezó a golpear el piso con su pata.

"…Bu…Bueno, yo…".-Dijo Daniel con la mano en la espalda del cuello.

"¡Responde la pregunta Daniel!".-Dijo Judy molesta y siguiendo golpeando el piso con su pie.

"Bueno ya, sí, pero perdón ok, creo que las apariencias engañan".-Respondió Daniel y luego puso cara triste y bajo la mirada.-"Lo lamento, Judy".-Dijo con un poco de pesar.

Judy siguió viéndolo molesta y enojada por unos segundos en los que se quedó pensando, después bajo la mirada, esfumo su furia y molestia, dejo de golpear el piso, suspiro y se relajó.

"Bien, disculpa aceptada".-Dijo Judy viéndolo con una sonrisa y sus patas en su cintura.

Daniel subió su mirada, la miro a los ojos y sonrió un poco.

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto Daniel, Judy asintió con la cabeza.-"Gracias Judy".-Dijo, Judy volvió a asentir con la cabeza.-"Ok. Vamos a hacer esto, si van a venir conmigo, yo estaré a cargo, van a hacer lo que diga cuando lo diga, ¿entendido?".-Dijo señalando el piso con su dedo.

"Dis…Culpa".-Dijo Judy de manera acentuada y silabada sin poder creerlo.

"Solo cálmense".-Dijo Daniel haciendo gestos con las manos abiertas, se descolgó la M16 y, la cargo en sus manos.-"Es como dar una caminata por el parque".-Dijo viendo el cartucho de M16 y volvió a ponérselo a la M16.-"Solo que con un loco asesino psicópata buscando matarnos".-Dijo cortando cartucho.

Volteo y vio a Nick y Judy viéndolo con cara de investigación y los brazos cruzados (Como ven a Duke Weaselton cuando van a interrogarlo para conseguir información).

"Lo sé, lo sé, no es la mejor analogía, pero es lo único que tengo".-Dijo Daniel.

Judy y Nick se miraron momentáneamente a los ojos, sonrieron y se adelantaron. Cuando se fueron, Daniel volteo, miro hacia abajo al borde del acantilado por el que cae la cascada y en la tierra de este, vio una fisura en ella producto de la guadaña de Trenton. Frunció el ceño y empezó a seguir a Nick y a Judy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sully, Kate, Zack y Julie se encuentra rejuntando limones del limonero afuera del cubil, bueno ex cubil, de los tres cráneos. Están usando sus bolsillos, Sully su mochila, Zack y Julie sus camisas como sacos de carga de lona y todo lo que podían para cargar los mas que puedan, Gabriel está tirando los limones del limonero con un láser cortante extra fino color azul muy claro casi blanco que sale de su lente, ya que los que están depositados en tierra por obra de la gravedad y el tiempo no bastaban para cargar la batería del auto y Sully le ordeno a Gabriel que "Acelerara" el proceso. Tan pronto estos caían al piso alguno de ellos se acercaba de inmediato para recogerlo.

"Sully".-Lo llamo Kate mientras este recogía limones. Sully levanto sus orejas al oírla, volteo a verla e hizo un sonido de contestación.-"¿Crees…Que Trenton este por ahí?".-Pregunto con miedo y sus largas orejas temblando.

"No se".-Respondió Sully encogiéndose de hombros y volvió a levantar limones.

Miro a Kate por momento y se le quedo viendo al ver que su respuesta no la tranquilizo, está viendo alrededor, temblando, con sus ojos y pupilas achicados y palpitando casi invisiblemente. Sully se preocupó y sintió mal, se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que envolvía los limones que está cargando con su camisa para que no se cayeran, mantuvo el envolvimiento con una pata, se le acerco a Kate y con su otra pata le toco el hombro ganándose su atención.

"Oye, si de algo estoy seguro, es que no está por aquí".-Dijo terminando con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Kate se tranquilizó, dejo de temblar y lo vio con una pequeña sonrisa, con sus patas enfrente de su cintura con los dedos entrelazados.

"Gracias Sully".-Dijo Kate, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen como un pequeño abrazando a su padre debido a la diferencia de estaturas, y cerró los ojos disfrutándolo.

Sully al principio se sorprendió, pero después de unos momentos se relajó, aplano sus orejas y la miro con cariño y con su brazo libre le regreso el abrazo envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su espalda y puso su mentón sobre su coronilla haciendo que ella bajara las orejas por obvias razones.

Después de 5 minutos. Todos se encuentran en el cubil con alrededor de 100 limones de diferentes tamaños, de colores verde y amarillos amontonados en una pila montañosa, todos tienen clavados un clavo de zinc y un clavo de cobre para que conduzcan la corriente eléctrica con un alambre de cobre en el extremo, todos están entrelazados en uno solo muy largo, que fue entrelazado por Julie con unas pinzas de electricista y lleva guantes de hule para que no corra el peligro de electrocutarse (Si se preguntan de dónde los saco, todo eso está en el cubil). Julie puso los alambres de cobre dentro de unas pinzas para que pase la corriente a la batería, tomo las 2 pinzas con sus patas, las fricciono para ver si conducen la corriente, estas soltaron chispas al chocar dando a entender que si, después se quedó viendo la batería y respiro profundamente.

"Ok, crucen las patas".-Dijo Julie a los demás, ellos se lo tomaron literal y lo hicieron.

Zack también cruzo los brazos para que tengan mejor suerte. Julie abrio los bocas de las pinzas y rogando mentalmente a dios y sudando cerro las bocas en los electrodos de la batería, y las orejas de todos se irguieron al escuchar que si encendió el auto.

Todos sonrieron con la boca abierta y empezaron a festejar y saltar, Zack abrazo a Julie y Sully a Kate, rompieron los abrazos y se tranquilizaron rápidamente.

"Ok, el auto ya está reparado".-Dijo Julie corrió hacia él, se agarró del borde de la puerta (Es un auto como los que usan para el safari, sin techo, solo con barrotes de acero alrededor de este simulando un techo y su soporte), miro el medidor de gasolina y vio que afortunadamente tiene medio tanque, lo suficiente para llevarlos al centro de Zootopia. Se bajó de la puerta y regreso con los demás.-"El auto tiene gasolina, podrán sacarnos de aquí".-Dijo Julie un poco sonriente.

Tan pronto dijo eso, Sully y Kate irguieron por completo sus orejas de golpe, se miraron uno al otro por un momento con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, volvieron a mirar a Julie y se pusieron nerviosos aplanando y bajando sus orejas.

"Ah…Si…Respecto a eso".-Dijo Sully con pena e incomodidad sobándose el cuello con una pata.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Julie abriendo los ojos.

"…Nosotros…No…".-Dijo Kate con pena e incomodidad moviendo sus patas en el aire, miro a Sully, ambos se miraron uno al otro por momento y voltearon de regreso a Julie.-"Sabemos conducir".-Terminaron al unísono.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Exclamo Julie sorprendida enormemente.-" ¡¿Cómo que no saben conducir?!".-Pregunto aun sorprendida.

"Yo…¿Sabes cuándo dicen "Tengo 2 pies izquierdos" en el baile?, pues yo tengo 2 pies izquierdos para conducir".-Contesto Sully con pena y vergüenza.-"Un día mi papa trato de ensenarme y acabe destruyendo su convertible, dijo que diera gracias que era mi primera vez al volante porque si no, me hubiera hecho añicos, desde entonces me traumatice y no quise volver a intentarlo jamás".-Dijo acabando metiendo las patas en sus bolsillos y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¿Y usted?".-Pregunto Julie a Kate.

"Yo…Bueno…".-Dijo Kate jugando con sus pulgares con pena.-"Yo tengo amaxofobia (Miedo a conducir), y eso es porque…Un día, cuando era muy pequeña, iba en la parte trasera del auto con mis padres mientras mi Papa conducía, pero en determinado momento se me cayó mi biberón y empecé a llorar. Mis Papas discutieron un poco para que alguno me lo diera de nuevo, mi mama estaba hablando por teléfono y mi Papa estaba conduciendo, así que ninguno podía pasármelo. Mi llanto los empezaba a estresar, así mi Papa intentó rejuntarlo y pasármelo, pero por no estar viendo el camino…Un tráiler golpeo nuestro auto y nos volcamos…todos se sorprendieron e irguieron sus orejas…Como ven y lo que les conté del Papa de Sully, sobrevivimos…Pero de milagro, pero mis Papas tuvieron serias consecuencias como secuelas…empieza a llorar, se limpia una lagrima con la muñeca y respira ruidosamente por la nariz…Mi Papa perdió un riñón, una varilla le atravesó el abdomen y a mi Mama le paso lo mismo…Pero se le destrozo la matriz…todos se sorprendieron aún más…Quedo estéril…Pero afortunadamente, él bebe que llevaba en el vientre en ese entonces, logro nacer, pero…Mi hermanito nació con una deformidad a causa de la varilla que atravesó a mi Mama, quedo cojo de por vida, tiene caminar con un bastón inglés (También se le conoce como muleta)...Desde ese momento y lo que nos pasó, mis Papas me prometieron, a mí, mi hermano, y a ellos mismos, que siempre alguno de ellos estaría ahí para uno de nosotros".-Termino y empezó a llorar y sollozar desconsoladamente poniendo sus patas en sus ojos.

Sully se sintió mal por Kate, aplano las orejas, la vio con pésame, puso una rodilla en tierra y abrazo a Kate, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella le regreso el abrazo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se quedó llorando en su camisa. Julie y Zack también se sentían mal por ella, respiraron ruidosamente por la nariz y se limpiaron las lágrimas con sus muñecas.

"Lo lamento Kate. Yo…Jamás imagine que a tu familia le había con una suerte incluso peor que la de Papa, también sabía que te da miedo conducir por cómo te sudas y te pones nerviosa cuando te pones ante un volante, pero jamás imagine que fue por eso".-Dijo Sully abrazando y consolando Kate mientras esta llora en su pecho.

"…Siempre que pongo ante un volante, veo esa imagen en mi cabeza, por eso es mi amaxofobia…Y no te conté…Porque…Porque…No lo sé".- Dijo Kate llorando, lo último negando con la cabeza y hundiéndola más en su pecho.

"Oye…Kate. Mírame".-Dijo Sully rompiendo el abrazo, poniendo sus patas en sus mejillas y obligándola a hacer contacto visual a los ojos.

Kate se le quedo viendo, muy triste y aun llorando con sus orejas caídas y respiro ruidosamente por la nariz.

"Sé que lo que le paso a tu familia, es terriblemente horrible y trágico, pero no todo es malo. Mira bien en tu vida, tienes a tus padres, a tu hermano, a Judy, a Nick, a Zack, a Julie…trago saliva con nerviosismo…Y a mí".-Dijo Sully lo primero motivadoramente y lo último con nerviosismo y miedo.

Kate asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos pero los abrio de golpe y levanto sus orejas al recordar lo último que dijo.

"Espera, Sully, ¿a qué te refieres con que cuento contigo también?".-Pregunto curiosa y confundida viéndolo a los ojos mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Sully volvió a tragar saliva y su corazón empezó latir rápidamente pero no le importaba, ya no puede seguir conteniendo, ni ocultando sus sentimientos, así que los dejo salir como una explosión o una corriente de agua a presión.

"¡Bueno está bien ya no puedo seguir ocultando mis sentimientos!".-Exclamo Sully asustando un poco a Kate, Zack y Julie, miro al amor de su vida directo a los ojos profundamente.-"Kate Sullivan…respiro profundamente…Yo te amo".-Dijo, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran (Excepto Gabriel por obvias razones), pero especialmente a Kate, quien irguió por completo sus orejas de golpe y abrio mucho los ojos con sorpresa.-"Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi, has sido mi sol, mi mundo entero, lo que me motiva a seguir levantándome cada mañana, luchar por en el día a día, y ganarme el pan. Desde que te vi, solo he pensado en ti y solo he tenido ojos para ti…hizo una pausa y se entristeció, aplanando las orejas…Por eso estaba tan triste y deprimido esta tarde".-Dijo y bajo la mirada y la cabeza.

"¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas Sully?".-Pregunto Kate confundida y extrañada tomando sus mejillas con sus patas y haciendo que tuviera contacto directo de ojos con ella.

"…De Daniel".-Respondió Sully con 2 lagrimas brotando de sus ojos y resbalando por sus mejillas.

Kate se sorprendió nuevamente.

"Sé que estas enamorada de él…Lo vi…Cuando lo conociste…Por como actúas entorno a él, por como lo recibías y tratabas…Pero a mí no me gusta interferir en el libre albedrio (La capacidad de tomar decisiones por sí mismo)…Por eso no dije nada…Si querías o quieres estar con el…más lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y resbalar por sus mejillas…Lo entenderé…Pero al menos ya sabes lo que siento".-Dijo Sully muy triste, llorando, lo dejo ir de su abrazo, bajo la mirada y siguió llorando con los ojos cerrados.

Kate esta pasmada y atónita, aun no puede creer lo que Sully le acaba de decir y como se le confeso, esta tan perpleja que no puede decir nada, solo puede pensar, se quedó dudosa por unos segundos con la mirada baja pensando, hasta que volvió a mirar a Sully y movió la boca para poder articular bien lo que va a hacer.

"Sully".-Lo llamo.

El volteo a verla aun triste y deprimido, de repente los ojos de Kate se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría, dejo escapar un jadeo ahogado de alegría y euforia, y se lanzó a Sully, tomando sus mejillas con sus patas y choco los labios contra los de él, en un beso.

Sully se quedó perplejo y atónito y miro a Kate quien tiene los ojos cerrados en el beso, aun no puede creer lo que está sintiendo y viendo, Kate lo está besando, esto parecía un sueño para él, si así era, deseaba con todo el corazón que nunca terminara, pero, para su extraordinaria buena suerte, no está sonando, esto es completa y absolutamente real. Sully no podía creerlo, miro a Kate con amor, dulzura y cariño, aplano sus orejas y le devolvió el beso con todo el regocijo, amor y pasión que ha almacenado por años, envolviendo uno sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y con el otro en su espalda, la atrajo hacia el para profundizar el beso. Kate sonrió durante el beso al sentir que se lo devolvió, Sully correspondió el afecto, y el beso se convirtió en uno apasionado y húmedo ya que ambos están llorando de la alegría y sus lenguas están entrelazadas en un acto francés, Sully esta tan feliz que incluso está meneando la cola.

"¡Wau!".-Comento Gabriel.-"Sus niveles de hormonas y neurotransmisores están por los cielos, ni siquiera mi escáner, que es increíblemente poderoso, puede medir la intensidad de este momento".-Dijo viendo a la ahora nueva pareja.

"Wau, esto fue inesperado, e intenso".-Comento Julie.

Zack dejó escapar un murmuro de diversión, camino hacia ella con una sonrisa y mirada encantadora, se quedó al lado de ella, y con su abrazo la tomo del hombro.

"Si, ya lo creo".-Dijo Zack, ambos se miraron a los ojos con ternura y amor, Julie dejo escapar una risita entre dientes, se dieron una rápido beso en los labios y miraron a la nueva pareja con una sonrisa.

Sully y Kate rompieron el beso después de 2 minutos y ambos se quedaron viendo uno al otro a los ojos sorprendidos, pasmados, y jadeando en busca de aire.

"Kate!, ¿y eso porque fue?".-Pregunto Sully aun sorprendido, pasmado y jadeando pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Qué no es obvio?, yo también te amo, Sully Piron".-Dijo Kate recuperando el aliento viéndolo con sus ojos brillantes de la alegría, con una pequeña sonrisa y acariciándole una mejilla.

"No juegues conmigo".-Exclamo Sully sin poder creerlo.

"No estoy jugando, lo digo enserio Sully. ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?, eres bellísimo".-Dijo Kate aun acariciándole la mejilla.

"Si, pero no más por fuera".-Dijo Sully.

"No lo digo enserio, estuve buscando el amor desde que Salí de la universidad, creí que lo encontré con Daniel…Sully aplano sus orejas y se entristeció al oír eso…Pero".-Dijo Kate levantando su dedo índice con una sonrisa, volvió a poner su pata en su mejilla y volvió a acariciarlo.-"Jamás me di cuenta que el amor estuvo frente a mis ojos todo el tiempo, en el coyote más lindo, tierno, amable, protector y considerado del mundo".-Dijo Kate, haciendo que Sully brotara involuntariamente unas lágrimas de alegría de sus ojos.

"Oh, Kate".-Dijo Sully con voz quebrada y la abrazo estrecha y fuertemente.

"Sully".-Dijo Kate con alegría en su voz mientras le regresaba el abrazo, aplano sus orejas, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa hundió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y empezó a acariciarlo.

Sully sonrió todo el tiempo con los cerrados, envolvió su cola alrededor de la cintura de su nueva novia y empezó a acariciarla de regreso también acariciándole su espalda con sus patas.

"Awww".-Dijo Julie conmovida con una pata su pecho.

Sully y Kate siguieron acariciándose por 2 minutos más, hasta que Julie tuvo que interrumpirlos.

"Ammm…Disculpen, señor Piron, señorita Sullivan".-Dijo Julie un poco cerca de ellos, Sully y Kate dejaron de acariciarse, abrieron los ojos y voltearon a verla.-"Odio interrumpir pero, Si ustedes no saben conducir, ¿Quién nos sacara de aquí?".-Pregunto.

Kate y Sully separaron sus cabezas e irguieron sus orejas de golpe con cara de sorpresa cuando dijo eso.

"Ay, si cierto".-Dijo Sully mirando a Kate y volvió a Julie.-"Nunca pensamos en eso".-Dijo.

De repente las orejas de los 3 temblaron al oír el familiar ruido de una puerta de auto cerrándose con fuerza, voltearon y vieron a Zack en el asiento de conductor con unos lentes de sol, los está viendo con una sonrisa.

"¿Van a subir o se van a quedar en esta triste y oscura cueva?".-Pregunto Zack de manera un poco burlona bromista, y divertida subiéndose los lentes hasta la frente.

"Cubil".-Lo corrigió Gabriel.-"Un cubil es un lugar cubierto que sirve para que las fieras y animales se refugien y tengan a sus crías, o bueno, eso era antes. Y una cueva es una cavidad subterránea abierta de forma natural o excavada por un animal, y ahora se, que un hombre, también se les puede llamar grieta o caverna".-Dijo.

"Si, si lo que sea".-Dijo Zack no queriendo escuchar más, regreso a los demás.-"Entonces, ¿vienen o se quedan?".-Pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Zack".-Dijo Kate y se le acerco con Sully.-"¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?!, bájate de ahí, ¡en este momento!".-Dijo Kate ordenando con seriedad señalando el piso con su dedo y su pata.

"No es cierto, ¿Van relevar al único que sabe conducir de aquí?".-Pregunto Zack sin poder creerlo.

Sully, Kate y Julie se sorprendieron inmensamente, Sully y Kate irguieron sus orejas de golpe con cara de sorpresa, y Sully también levanto su cola de la sorpresa.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Preguntaron al unísono sorprendidos y Julie continuo.-"Zack, ahora no es momento para tus bromas".-Dijo Julie un poco molesta agarrándose del filo de la puerta y viéndolo a los ojos.

"No bromeo, lo digo enserio, se conducir".-Protesto Zack (No me juzguen, recuerden: Ron de Harry Potter tenía 11 años cuando se robó el auto de su familia y lo condujo en la cámara de los secretos, Timmy Turner de los padrinos mágicos también sabe conducir, Jimmy Neutrón el niño genio también, y ya me estoy alargando demasiado).

Julie vio en los ojos de su novio que está siendo honesto, abrio los ojos y ligeramente la boca con sorpresa.

"¡¿Enserio sabes conducir?!".-Pregunto sorprendida y un algo emocionada.

Zack contesto con un sonido de contestación con una sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¡¿Cómo?!".-Pregunto Julie emocionada e inclinándose más adelante desde el borde la puerta.

"Se los diré…Cuando suban al auto".-Dijo Zack con una sonrisa y juguetonamente.

Julie de un salto se bajó de la puerta al piso.

"Vamos, hay que subir al auto".-Le dijo a Sully y Kate haciendo un gesto con la pata.

Sully y Kate se voltearon a ver por unos momentos, miraron hacia ellos, vieron a Julie abriendo la puerta de copiloto y dispuesta a sentarse ahí, dudaron y pensaron por segundos y después trotaron al auto. Sully se detuvo al llegar a la puerta y miro a Kate con una linda y caballeresca sonrisa.

"Después de ti, las damas primero".-Dijo Sully abriéndole la puerta con un tono de caballero, sus orejas aplanadas y haciéndole un gesto con la pata para que entrara.

"Vaya, gracias buen señor".-Dijo Kate viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados, una sonrisa y sus patas enfrente de su cintura con los dedos entrelazados. Se detuvo justo antes de entrar y lo miro con un brillo coquetería a los ojos.-"Sabe, creo que debería pagarle, y yo sé cómo".-Dijo.

"¿A si?, ¿Cómo?".-Pregunto Sully inclinándose un poco hacia ella, entrando en su ambiente.

"Así".-Dijo Kate, lo tomo de las mejillas y volvió a besarlo.

Sully le regreso el beso sin titubear ni dudar, se quedaron así por unos segundos hasta que rompieron el beso, se quedaron viendo con amor por unos momentos, Kate entro al auto, Sully la siguió y cerró la puerta.

"Así que, ¿Cómo sabes conducir, mi amor?".-Pregunto Julie mientras ella y Zack se ponían el cinturón de seguridad, con cierta alegría y una sonrisa.

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi Papa fue un Boy scaut, verdad?".-Pregunto Zack abrochándose el cinturón, Julie asintió con una sonrisa.-"Bueno, me gusto todo lo que aprendió ahí, botánica medicinal, supervivencia, acampar, armar un campamento, etc, etc. Así que le pedí que me inscribiera ahí hace un año, lo hizo por 2 razones: 1. Porque me ama, y 2. Como regalo de aniversario por ya vivir 6 años con él. Pero ya no era como era cuando él estuvo ahí de cachorro, cambio un poco con el tiempo, siguen enseñado lo mismo, pero ahora, enseñan natación y también hay una pequeña pista de carreras con autos pequeños (Como las de algunos parques temáticos en estados unidos), es básicamente el mismo principio básico que manejar un auto verdadero, pero obvio ahí te enseñan ya que eres principiante, y por eso se conducir".-Respondió Zack.

"Wau, de a ver sabido eso, te hubiera confesado mis sentimientos hace mucho tiempo".-Dijo Julie tomando su mejilla con su pata, haciendo que la viera directamente, viéndolo coquetamente y acariciándole la mejilla.

"¡Espera, espera!".-Dijo Zack quitando su pata y alejándose un poco, dejando dudosa a Julie.-"¿Estás diciendo que tú eres de esas chicas que solo les gustan los chicos que saben conducir y tienen auto?".-Pregunto Zack sin poder creerlo, dolido y con las orejas aplanadas.

"No, no. Yo, no quise decir eso mi amor".-Respondió Julie, se acercó un poco a él y lo volvió a tomar de las mejillas, esta vez Zack no se opuso.-"Lo que quise decir, es que si hubiera sabido que sabes más de lo que creí, te me hubiera confesado antes…Lo vio coquetamente de nuevo…Tu sabes que, aammo, a los mamíferos con una gran inteligencia".-Dijo acercando un poco su rostro al de él.

Zack empezó a entrar en el ambiente y la miro con amor y cariño.

"Bueno, pues…Creo que encontraste al mamífero ideal".-Dijo Zack viéndola con amor y acercando un poco su rostro.

"Aww, ven aquí mi amor".-Dijo Julie y lo beso, Zack le regreso el beso con gusto poniendo sus patas gentilmente en su nuca y profundizando un poco el beso.

"Awww".-Dijo Kate mientras lo veía con una pata en su pecho, y Sully los miro con una sonrisa cálida y sus orejas aplanadas.

Después de unos segundos ambos rompieron el beso, se miraron con amor por unos segundos, Zack volvió al volante poniendo sus patas en él, y encendió el auto.

"Wau!, no bromeabas cuando dijiste que sabes conducir".-Comento Sully al sentir vibrar el auto a causa del motor, y el y Kate se pusieron los cinturones.

"¿Alguna vez bromeo?".-Pregunto Zack con una sonrisa divertida.

Julie ladeo su cabeza para verlo con cara de "¿Enserio?".

"Si, si lo sé".-Dijo Zack con cara divertida mientras la veía, Julie sonrío pero manteniendo los ojos con el enserio, Zack jalo la palanca del auto, la pared delante de ellos se abrio como una puerta de garaje, sorprendiéndolos, no sabía que estaba ahí, y salieron por esta con Gabriel siguiéndolos, volando en encima de ellos, la puerta quedo permanentemente abierta, debido a sus años y a lo oxidado del mecanismo.

Daniel, Nick y Judy que están a unos pocos metros de ahí, Daniel con su M16 en manos y levantada, apuntando en caso de que Trenton apareciera y Judy con su pistola de dardos tranquilizantes en patas por la misma razón, ella solo usara la Browning si su vida corre peligro. De repente las orejas de los 2 animales antropomórficos se irguieron de golpe al oír el ruido que genero el automóvil, Daniel también se sorprendió, abrio un poco los ojos y bajo levemente la M16, volteo a ver a sus amigos.

"Chicos, ¿oyeron?".-Dijo Daniel volteando a ver al frente.

"Claro que sí, ¡vamos!".-Dijo Nick y todos corrieron hacia donde oyeron el ruido del motor.

En cuestión de unos segundos llegaron a la "Puerta de garaje" del cubil de los 3 cráneos pero ya era tarde, Sully, Kate y los niños ya se habían ido. Se metieron para ver si encontraban pistas ahí, Daniel se acercó a un rincón dejando su M16 en el suelo y levanto algo del piso.

"Chicos, ¿esto es de alguno de ellos?".-Pregunto Daniel levantando los guantes de Julie, los cuales se quitó después de cargar la batería.

Judy y Nick voltearon a verlo y corrieron hacia él.

"Oh, sí, Julie debió usarlos".-Dijo Judy tomando los guantes e inspeccionándolos con las patas y la vista.-"A ella le encanta la ciencia".-Dijo.

Nick vio las marcas de neumáticos en el piso y camino hasta el borde de la salida.

"Las huellas de las llantas indican que se dirigen al sureste".-Dijo Nick, Judy dejó caer los guantes y camino hasta quedar al lado suyo.-"Ese camino lleva a la ciudad. Ufff, cuando me alegro de que el campamento al que fui le haya enseñado a Zack a conducir".-Dijo viéndola con una sonrisa y sus patas en su cintura.

Judy le regreso la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Daniel oyó todo lo que dijeron, se acercó a otro auto que está en el cubil, pero a diferencia del que usaron los niños, Kate y Sully, este está completamente polvoriento y lleno de telarañas. Metió la mano mostrando su lengua por el borde su boca debido al esfuerzo e intento encenderlo pero no consiguió nada de nada.

"¿Cómo repararon una de estas cosas?".-Pregunto Daniel haciendo que Nick y Judy voltearan a verlo, Daniel miro por un momento el medidor de gasolina del auto.-"No tiene gasolina y apuesto que la batería está agotada".-Dijo, miro y camino hacia una mesa, tomo y miro por un momento las herramientas de ahí, se dio media vuelta y volvió a mirar al auto.-"Nick".-Lo llamo.

Este camino hacia él y dijo.-"¿Si?".

"Ayúdame a abrir la capota".-Dijo Daniel.

Nick asintió con la cabeza, Judy se les acerco viéndolos con curiosidad, ambos iban a abrir la capota del auto pero un árbol se cayó, el temblor los distrajo y los puso en alerta, miraron a la salida del cubil y vieron que un árbol se cayó y la tierra tembló. Por instinto y miedo se escondieron enfrente del auto, donde está el parachoques, Judy empezó a hiperventilar un poco.

"¿Crees que sea Trenton, Daniel?".-Pregunto Judy en voz baja con las orejas caídas.

"No lo sé. Tengo que ir por mi rifle".-Respondió Daniel.

Se puso en cuatro patas, se asomó por la orilla del auto y vio su M16 recargada al en la puerta del auto, lentamente empezó a catear hacia ella pero con reflejos de relámpago regreso al lado de Nick y Judy jadeando temblorosamente con miedo, al ver un pie humano en el borde de la salida.

"Si, si es Trenton".-Respondió Daniel en voz baja y temblorosa.

Nick y Judy se asustaron, aplanaron y bajaron sus orejas. De repente escucharon que Trenton entro al cubil.

"Sshh, Sshh, no hagan ruido, no se muevan y talvez no nos vea".-Dijo Daniel en voz baja, y él y sus amigos se quedaron completamente callados e inmóviles cerrando los ojos con fuerza, rezando mentalmente con todo su corazón y alma que no los hallara.

Trenton entro al cubil y empezó a inspeccionarlo, con el rabillo del ojo vio el delatador color rojo del pelaje de Nick, podría matarlos ahí y ahora, pero como todo psicópata enfermo quería jugar con ellos. Con una sonrisa se acercó al auto y lo empujo levemente, a Daniel, Nick y Judy les temblaron los parpados del miedo cuando un escalofrió recorrió sus cuerpos, Trenton sonrió más ampliamente, volvió a empujar levemente el auto, haciendo que sus víctimas enfrente suyo reaccionara de igual manera que anteriormente y se fue dándoles la ilusión de que se salvaron.

Daniel se asomó por el borde del auto después de que Trenton se fue para confirmar, se volvió a poner en cuatro patas, gateo hacia su M16, la tomo y regreso con sus amigos.

"¿Se fue?".-Pregunto Nick.

"Si, se fue".-Respondió Daniel haciendo que Nick y Judy se tranquilizaran súbitamente y dejaran escapar un suspiro pesado de alivio, Daniel también suspiro pero más ligeramente que ellos, de repente puso cara de sospecha, sintió que algo no anda bien.

De repente arriba a la izquierda de ellos, la pared de tierra y piedra fue rota por Trenton, con su guadaña al tamaño de su brazo, Daniel y sus amigos se asustaron y se cubrieron las cabezas por instinto para protegerlas de las piedras y los escombros.

"¡IBANEZ!".-Grito Trenton con todo el aire de sus pulmones y con furia.

"¡Maldición!, ¡Corran chicos, corran, corran, corran!".-Exclamo Daniel mientras rápidamente se ponían de pie y corrían hacia donde entraron Zack y los demás.-" ¡Cuidado con el auto!".-Grito mientras corrían e hizo un salto de longitud, esquivando el auto por poco el cual fue empujado por Trenton para intentar aplastarlo.

"¡Corran, corran!".-Grito Daniel mientras él y sus amigos corrían, escucho un ruido detrás de él, volteo y vio a Trenton siguiéndolos gritando con enojo.

Daniel frunció el ceño, puso una rodilla en tierra, levanto su M16, le apunto y empezó a dispararle en modo automático. Trenton se detuvo por el dolor de los disparos y se cubrió el rostro con la hoja de su guadaña, gritando y gruñendo con dolor.

"¡Vamos chicos, aprovechen mientras se queja!".-Grito Daniel sobre el ruido del cañon de su M16.

Judy y Nick hicieron caso, Daniel volteo momentáneamente y cuando los vio empezando a correr, se puso de pie, le disparo una última ráfaga de balas en modo automático a Trenton y empezó a seguirlos. El salió primero del cubil y se detuvo para esperar a sus amigos.

"¡Vamos, chicos!, Corran, corran, voy a derribar la entrada".-Dijo haciéndoles gestos con la mano. Ellos pasaron al lado de él corriendo, después de eso Daniel le apunto a la entrada del cubil y con la lanzagranadas de su M16 le dio justo en el borde de arriba de esta, destruyendo y reduciendo a escombros la entrada del cubil. Se dio media y vuelta y empezó a seguir a sus amigos, retirando el casquillo de la granada que uso, poniendo una nueva y también recargando la M16, él y sus amigos se perdieron en la espesura del bosque.

Trenton de una tacleada usando la punta de su guadaña aun del tamaño de su brazo, quito, derribo y tiro todos los escombros de lo que antes era la entrada y estos salieron volando, dispersándose por todo el lugar.

"¡Ibáñez!, ¡IIIBBBAAANNEZ!".-Grito furioso casi rugiendo con todo el aire almacenado en sus pulmones.

Se calló rápidamente al escuchar el sonido de una hélice de helicóptero y cuando una sombra paso sobre el por un momento, miro hacia arriba y puso cara de enojo y gruñido.

"¡Ah!".-Se quejó.-" ¡Esos malditos polisones!".-Dijo Trenton con odio y enojo, con una fuerte sacudida de su brazo regreso su guadaña a su tamaño natural y empezó a correr hacia el bosque.

"¡Tony!, lo encontramos, está en el distrito Rainforest, entre este y las montañas lejanas de la plaza Sahara".-Dijo Judy a su celular en su oreja mientras corría detrás de Daniel y Nick.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿Estas siguiendo al terrorista, Judy?".-Pregunto Tony desde el otro lado de la línea en la sala de control.

"Si, envía a la policía de nuevo, pero con armas letales esta vez".-Respondió Judy sin dejar de correr.

"La policía está en pleno vuelo, van en el helicóptero Judy".-Contesto Tony.

Daniel, Judy y Nick se detuvieron sorprendidos, alcanzaron a escuchar eso y Nick y Daniel voltearon a ver a Judy.

"¿Y quién pilotea esa cosa?".-Pregunto Daniel.

Judy abrio los ojos como platos con susto y sorpresa con sus orejas completamente erguidas.

"Solo hay un oficial de policía en toda Zootopia que sabe pilotar un helicóptero".-Dijo Judy con la postura tiesa y bajando lentamente el celular de su oreja.

Dentro de helicóptero se encuentra Sam con cara determinada y un poco enojada, pilotando el helicóptero con un oficial copiloto y otro en la parte de atrás como torretero o manipulador de torreta, el copiloto es lobo de Tasmania y el torretero es un dingo.

"¿Alguno de ustedes sirvió en las fuerzas armadas?".-Pregunto Sam gritando sobre el ruido de la hélice del helicóptero.

"Sí. Aquí y en Afganistán señor".-Respondió el lobo de Tasmania también gritando sobre el ruido del helicóptero. (Para que no me pregunten, en las civilizaciones de animales antropomórficos paso casi todo de lo que paso en nuestro mundo, por eso están evolucionando tanto como nosotros, ya que estamos viendo nuestros errores, o bueno, talvez sea solo yo).

"¿Y su general voló a la batalla con ustedes?".-Pregunto Sam volteando a ver al dingo, sonrió, regreso a mirar al frente y de repente el helicóptero se sacudió un poco pero violentamente.-" ¡Wojoo!. Tranquilos, solo fue una corriente de aire fuerte. Todo está en orden".-Dijo Sam para calmarlos viendo sus instrumentos de vuelo y presionando o usando algunos controles.

" _Lo tenemos ubicado al sur de las montañas de la Plaza Sahara. Procedan, y ataquen amor".-_ Escucho Sam la voz de su esposa en su audífono.

"Pongan atención muchacho. Está por aquí, búsquenlo".-Ordeno Sam con seriedad y firmeza.

"¡Si señor!".-Respondieron animadamente sus compañeros de vuelo y empezaron a mirar alrededor para encontrar a Trenton.

Daniel, Nick y Judy salieron de unos arbustos, vieron y oyeron al helicóptero pasar por encima de ellos.

"¡Sí!".-Exclamo Nick haciendo gesto de victoria y alegría con el puno.

"No podrá escapar de esta".-Dijo Judy con alegría, salto y se lanzó a Nick en un abrazo cosa que el correspondió, pero sus festejos fueron aguados por Daniel.

"Chicos".-Dijo Daniel llamando su atención y voltearon a verlo con Judy aun en los brazos de Nick sobre el suelo.-"Recuerden los videos, no subestimen a Trenton".-Dijo tremendamente serio, más de lo que siempre esta normalmente.

Judy y Nick pusieron cara mixta de sorpresa y un poco de miedo y con sus orejas erguidas volteó a ver hacia el helicóptero.

"¡Ahí está!, ¡a las 9, abajo!".-Exclamo el dingo torretero y rápidamente se puso en la ametralladora.

Sam volteo hacia donde dijo y vio a Trenton corriendo entre los árboles, empezó a acomodar el helicóptero manteniéndolo nivelado para que el digno tenga una mejor y más clara línea de tiro. Trenton miro sobre su hombro, vio el helicóptero, le grito, volvió a mirar al frente, sin dejar de correr cerro los ojos con fuerza para entrar en estado salvaje.

En ese momento Sam lo miro temblando y con el ceño fruncido debido a la ira contenida dentro de él.

"¡Fuego!".-Ordeno Sam con grito de enojo liberando su ira contenida.

El dingo no dudo y empezó a dispararle pero las balas están dando justo detrás de Trenton pero ajustándose poco a poco, en ese momento Trenton abrio los ojos en estado salvaje, lanzo su rugido y empezó a correr el doble de rápido a todo lo que da gracias a las ventajas del estado salvaje con la lluvia de balas pisándole literalmente los talones.

"¡Siga disparando!".-Ordeno Sam.

El digno disparo una vez de prueba, ajusto y acomodo la mira, volvió a dispararle a Trenton y esta vez los disparos le están acertando y debido a que las balas son de mayor calibre a todas las demás con las que han atacado a Trenton, su armadura empezó a agujerearse y despezarse un poco pero aun sin atravesar su cuerpo. Gritando de dolor por los disparos Trenton corrió hacia una reja hecha de ramas y madera que tiene un montón de letreros y avisos de cuidado, como: "Aléjese", "Cuidado, peligro", "Zona restringida", etc, etc, y de una tacleada la rompió y la atravesó.

Sam se preocupó y asusto e irguió sus orejas por completo de golpe.

"¡Alto al fuego!, ¡Alto al fuego!, ¡No dispare, no dispare!".-Ordeno Sam y rápidamente el dingo soltó el gatillo de la M60.

"¡¿Por qué, que ocurre señor?!".-Pregunto el lobo de Tasmania confundido y curioso.

Sam simplemente se quedó viendo asustado a donde Trenton entro.

En la sala de control, en la pantalla central apareció una advertencia con silueta de águila con unas letras de bajo de estas que dicen "Aviario". Luego apareció una imagen grabada en vivo de donde entro Trenton gritando levemente con enojo y alrededor de el a unos metros de altura, en las roca de las que están hechas las montañas, hay una parpada entera de águilas mexicanas y águilas doradas del tamaño de un Pterodáctilo acicaladas en sus nidos, son alrededor de 100, algunas limpiándose las plumas de las alas con su pico, otras con expresión de centinela mirando alrededor y otras con sus compañeros, algunos cuidando a sus polluelos que aún no nacen.

"Ay, no, no, no, no, no".-Dijo Tony sin poder creerlo negando con la cabeza.

Aní soltó un jadeo ruidoso y rápidamente se tapó la boca con las patas, viendo esto con horror.

"Parece que la presa ahora es depredador, ¿verdad?".-Pregunto Milo apoyando una pata en el panel de Tony al lado de él con una sonrisa, haciendo que Tony volteara a verlo.

Con Trenton, el lanzo su rugido asustando a una pareja de águilas al lado de el que están cuidando a sus polluelos que aún están en el huevo, el macho le grazno tratando de intimidarlo y ahuyentarlo y le hembra cubrió sus huevos con su ala tratando de protegerlos. Trenton los ignoro, camino hacia otras parejas y solteros y solteras que están enfrente de él, y volvió a rugirles, a uno en la cara, asustándolos. El alfa o patriarca (Como le quieran llamar, no estoy seguro si las parvadas tienen alfas como las animales en la vida real), se percató de esto, con el ceño enojado, le grazno, abrio sus alas y emprendió vuelo hacia él, esa fue su última acción, Trenton lo espero ahí parado y cuando llego el momento adecuado, como un bateador a una bola de béisbol, con un abanicazo de su guadaña, partió al patriarca en 2 de manera vertical, matándolo al instante. Las águilas se asustaron y horrorizaron a ver esto, y las solteras, solteros y los compañeros que aún no tienen hijos, graznando, empezaron a emprender vuelo para huir, pero algunos no tuvieron tanta suerte, se convirtieron en victimas de Trenton, dejando un auténtico gran charco de sangre en el lugar. Algunas águilas que escaparon, se fueron volando, algunas en dirección al helicóptero.

"¡Ay, no!".-Dijo el digno asustado.-" ¡Suba, suba!, ¡Arriba, arriba!".-Exclamo.

Sam le hizo caso y empezó a subir el helicóptero manteniéndolo nivelado. El dingo vio que un águila mexicana iba en dirección a ellos, se asustó, se puso en la M60 y le disparó varias balas, matándola en el aire, gravísimo error. Las águilas mexicanas que están escapando se percataron de esto a pesar de no estar viendo ni oyendo nada eso, es como si tuvieran una especie de sexto sentido, vieron a su camarada cayendo del aire muerto, vieron al helicóptero y fruncieron el ceño, ya que como están en peligro de extinción tienen que cuidarse uno o una a la otra, les declararon la guerra con ese acto y prendieron vuelo directo al helicóptero, furiosas y furiosos. El dingo logro matar a otras 2, pero una de ellas golpeo un lado del helicóptero haciéndolo que se desnivelara momentáneamente y el dingo se quedara sujetándose de la M60 para no caer al suelo, hacia su muerte, pero eso no ayudo ya que una águila en vuelo se lo llevo, dándolo por muerto. Un águila que está volando sobre el helicóptero se lanzó en picada a él y con su pico atravesó el parabrisas de este, matando al copiloto de Sam de un picotazo en el corazón. Sam vio que las cosas están muy feas así que trato de emprender la retirada pero Trenton desde el suelo se percató de esto.

"Ah no, ni creas".-Dijo Trenton, ladeo la guadaña y la lanzo con toda su fuerza dando giros de 360 grados en círculos, en posición vertical hacia el helicóptero (Si no entendieron es como este video: watch?v=QBcad86X9dw, en el minuto 2:48, como la lanza el iluminado) y la hoja de la guadaña cortó una de las hojas de la hélice y siguió en vuelo sin detenerse y se perdió en la distancia.

Sam soltó un jadeo de susto y trato de controlar el helicóptero el cual está empezando a caer, pero hasta él sabía que era inútil, su destino está escrito, con cara triste y las orejas aplanadas volteo hacia el medidor de gasolina del helicóptero donde tiene una foto de Aní, con una orquídea de embrodium (La serie de los pingüinos de Madagascar, el capítulo: Maurice en paz) en su oreja derecha, con un fondo color azul cielo, viéndolo a la cámara con la cara a tres cuartos de perspectiva (Es la que está entre de enfrente y de perfil), una sonrisa tierna, angelical y contagiosa.

"Lo siento mi amor".-Dijo Sam con voz llorosa y quebrada con lágrimas resbalando de sus mejillas tocando la foto con sus dedos índice y medio.-"Te falle, no podré volver…respiro ruidosamente por la nariz…Te amo".-Dijo, respiro hondo, cerró los ojos con la frente en alto y soltó el volante del helicóptero.

Daniel, Nick y Judy vieron esto con asombro y boquiabiertos, Nick bajo a Judy a tierra sin despegar sus ojos del helicóptero que caía, Trenton vio el helicóptero caerse con una sonrisa malvada, divertida y enfermiza con las cejas en líneas diagonales mostrando enojo, y Aní desde la sala de control está viendo esto, sin poder creerlo, con las patas en la boca y sus ojos a punto de estallar en cataratas de lágrimas. Sam abrio los ojos, tomo el radio del helicóptero y por este dijo para que Aní lo oyera.-"Aní, mi copito de nieve, recuerda siempre…Que te amo, y siempre te amare".-Dijo, dejo el radio y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Aní escucho esto y ahora si esta al puro borde del llanto ya que eso se oyó a despedida. Y de repente la cola del helicóptero golpeo una rama fuerte de un árbol, la perdió y empezó a caer a caída libre.

"¡SAM!".-Gritaron preocupados y al unísono Daniel, Nick y Judy preocupados.

Aní soltó un jadeo ruidoso con las patas en la boca y aplano sus orejas con algunas lágrimas traicioneras empezando a brotar de sus ojos y resbalar por sus mejillas hasta sus patas.

Trenton miro hacia arriba y vio que el helicóptero iba a caer sobre el pero él se quedó ahí parado como si nada estuviera pasando y cuando el helicóptero estaba a punto de caerle encima de una rodada lo esquivo y este exploto detrás de, el mientras gritaba con sosiego y furia.-"¡YA VIERON ZOOTOPIANOS, NADA PUEDE TENER, A LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO!".

Aní no pudo aguantar a más y rompió en llanto, llorando desconsoladamente, sollozando y a cataratas tapándose los ojos con sus patas.

Tony y James (Que también está en la sala de control) se sintieron mal y la miraron con tristeza, pesar y sus orejas aplanadas por ella, pero sabían que no podrían consolarla, nada ni nadie podría, su esposo, el amor de su vida, acaba de morir ante sus ojos. Sabiendo que no podía consolarla y que ella no está en condiciones de hacerlo camino hacia donde esta ella, tomó el micrófono manos libres y se le puso en la oreja.

"Atención, tenemos una fuga en el aviario".-Dijo James faltándole un poco el aire ya que él tampoco puede creer que Sam ha muerto.

" _Entendido señor/ Entendido".-_ Se oyeron varias voces una a una por el micrófono manos libres, pero James ni las oyó ya que tiene los ojos brillando con sorpresa atónita, faltándole el aire y con la mirada baja, viendo el monitor de aní, perplejo.

Milo tiene la cara con una expresión de sorpresa, pero solo está actuando, cuando se dio cuenta que nadie lo está viendo debido a la muerte de Sam, puso una sonrisa divertida y cara maliciosa cruzando los brazos, viendo la pantalla.

" _Bien, un obstáculo menos".-_ Pensó Milo para sí mismo.

Mientras todo eso paso, Trenton les había dado unas instrucciones específicas a las águilas quienes están posadas en la tierra delante de él, ya que al ver matado al patriarca, lo quieran o no, él es ahora por derecho el nuevo líder.

"Bien ya oyeron, ¡Muévanse, muévanse!".-Ordeno Trenton haciendo gestos con la mano.

Las águilas graznaron en afirmación abriendo las alas y emprendieron vuelo hacia Zootopia como Trenton les había ordenado y el empezó a seguirlas desde tierra corriendo.

Daniel, Nick y Judy vieron como las águilas iban saliendo desde los arboles a la distancia, que es hasta donde les alcanza la vista, Daniel vio a la dirección a la que iban volando y se dio cuenta que se dirigían a Zootopia, abrio los ojos y ligeramente la boca con susto y miedo, ya que el 90% de los ciudadanos de Zootopia son presas o herbívoros y gran parte de ese porcentaje son herbívoros pequeños, lo que significaría muchísimas muertes inocentes.

"¡Maldición, viene hacia acá, nos vieron, corran chicos, corran, corran!".-Exclamo Daniel y él y sus amigos empezaron a correr hacia el bosque.

Él y sus amigos van corriendo a la par pero ellos a unos 2 metros de distancia a la izquierda de él, las águilas los vieron corriendo hacia el bosque, un águila se separó del grupo, emprendió vuelo hacia Nick y Judy y les grazno. Daniel oyó el graznido volteo y vio al águila volando hacia ellos, un dudo, corrió hacia ellos y cuando el águila estaba a punto de tomarlos con sus garras en vuelo, Daniel de una rodada en la que se los llevo en sus brazos los salvo del águila y esta se fue, frustrada y graznando.

"Ufff, que cerca".-Dijo Nick y ambos voltearon a ver a Daniel.

"Gracias Daniel".-Dijo Judy con ella y Nick aun estando debajo de él, pero él no está poniendo todo su peso sobre ellos.

"De nada".-Dijo Daniel y rápidamente se puso de pie.-"Vámonos, van a atacar a los civiles que están evacuando, tenemos que llegar antes que ellos".-Dijo Daniel mientras corría hacia el bosque.

Nick y Judy se voltearon a ver uno al otro con cara de asustados y sus orejas erguidas, rápidamente se pusieron de pie y empezaron a seguirlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Con Zack, Julie, Kate y Sully.**

Zack conduciendo el auto fue directo a una cerca metálica, vieja y oxidada, con cerradura y con la velocidad a la que conducía rompió el candando y abrio la cerca sin problemas. Todos los pasajeros del automóvil de safari vitorearon de alegría bombeando un puno en el aire, excepto Zack ya que está conduciendo y no puede quitar las patas del volante, ya que ya están oficialmente en el centro de la ciudad y ahora podrán ayudarlos.

"¡Wuju!, lo logramos, ya estamos a salvo".-Comento Zack mientras conducía.

Sully apoyo su brazo en el borde de la puerta con una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que ahora están a salvo, miro al retrovisor e irguió sus orejas y se inclinó un poco hacia el para ver si está viendo bien, volteo hacia atrás y vio a Trenton siguiéndolos con las águilas volando justo sobre su cabeza.

"Hola".-Los saludo Trenton maliciosamente pisándoles los talones.

"Zack, ¡Zack, acelera, acelera. Mira atrás!".-Dijo Sully panicado sacudiéndolo de un hombro.

Zack, Julie y Kate miraron por los retrovisores y vieron lo que asusto a Sully, aplanaron y bajaron sus orejas, y Kate y Julie hicieron lo mismo que hizo Sully.

"¡Me lleva, me lleva!".-Murmuro Zack, jalo la palanca poniendo el auto en 3era velocidad y piso a tope el acelerador, empezaron a alejarse de Trenton pero este aún está pisándole los talones.

Unos soldados humanos están haciendo guardia en la entrada al centro donde se conectan este y el distrito Rainforest, oyeron unos pitidos, voltearon y vieron el auto acercándose velozmente a ellos.

"¡Abran, abran la puerta, ábrannos!".-Exclamaron Zack, Julie, Kate y Sully panicados y haciéndoles gestos.

Los soldados les quedaron viendo ahí parados con cara de "Neh, me vale", uno de ellos volteo a ver al otro con una pequeña sonrisa pero este ni lo miro, volvió al frente y comento.-"Eso es nuevo".

Zack, y los demás siguieron gritándoles, ellos ni se inmutaron, hasta que oyeron un rugido proveniente del bosque de Rainforest, de este salió Trenton gritando aun persiguiendo al auto, ellos se pusieron serios levantaron sus armas y le apuntaron iban a dispararle pero unos graznidos los distrajeron, voltearon hacia arriba y abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al ver a toda la parvada de águilas siguiendo a Trenton a unos metros de altura y un poco atrás de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Con Daniel, Nick y Judy.**

Ellos salieron del bosque, y se encontraron con un grupo de soldados humanos que esta evacuando el último barrio que les queda de Rainforest, algunos están cargando las cosas de los animales en los camiones militares, otros están cargando a los niños y otros están ayudando a los animales a subirse a los camiones.

"Nick".-Dijo Daniel tocándole el hombro, este volteo a verlo.-" ¡Allá!".-Señalo una camioneta de color rojo.

"Si".-Dijo Nick asintiendo con la cabeza y corrieron hacia el auto.

Judy iba a seguirlos pero se detuvo en seco al oír su celular sonar cosa que irguió sus orejas, vio la pantalla y vio que es Mary (Una cosa, una vez que les dije que se pronuncia Meri, me equivoque, es Meurie), y contesto.

"¿Si?".-Pregunto Judy a su celular.

"Juds, soy Mary, recibí una llamada, los niños llegaron a la entrada oeste, Kate y Sully están con ellos, voy para allá, también Aní y James irán".-Dijo Mary evitando y quitando a los animales que obstruían su paso con su pata libre (Si ya lo olvidaron su voz es la de Marlene de la serie de los pingüinos de Madagascar).

"Ok. Ya voy para allá, Mary escucha quédate con ellos".-Dijo Judy al celular en su oreja.

" _Tu tranquila, yo nerviosa".-_ Se oyó la voz de Mary por el celular dando a entender que no se preocupara y colgó.

"Judy".-Daniel la llamo, ella volteo a verlo, lo vio en la parte trasera de la camioneta roja con su M16 en su mano izquierda y con la derecha haciendo gestos de fuera hacia él, y vio a Nick tratando de convencer al dueño de la camioneta, una marta macho, de que los prestara.

La marta se quedó dudoso con la mirada baja por unos segundos jugando con las llaves en su pata, de mala gana acepto pero cuando estaba a punto de darle las llaves, retiro su pata rápidamente y lo señalo con el dedo en la cara como advirtiéndole algo, Nick asintió con la cabeza y la marta le dio las llaves. Nick abrio la puerta del conductor y miro a Judy.

"¡Ven, vamos!".-Dijo Daniel a Judy haciendo gestos con la mano.

Judy corrió hacia el auto, Nick se subió al asiento del conductor y cerró la puerta, Daniel le ofreció su mano a Judy para ayudarla a subir pero Judy de un salto alto se subió junto a él.

"Vamos Nick, ¡Arranca, arranca!".-Dijo Daniel dándole golpeteos al vidrio que separa la cabina de la parte trasera.

Nick asintió con la cabeza, encendió el auto jalo la palanca y empezó a conducir hacia el centro de Zootopia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **En el centro de Zootopia.**

Todos los animales están sentados en los escalones de concreto de las tiendas y los negocios esperando pacientemente su turno para ser evacuados, después de que Mario arresto a Ryder y a los 2 animales alborotadores las cosas se habían tranquilizado bastante y el calor del sol que aunque se está ocultando, es sofocante y les está golpeando en la frente ayudaba bastante. Algunos animales están hablando para matar el tiempo, otros están comiendo, y otros están tomando agua de botellas para combatir el calor. Mario y sus soldados están ayudando a los animales a subir a los camiones junto con sus pertenencias y no muy lejos de ellos, están Luke y Jerry Terrynger sentados y hablando, han estado hablando desde que arrestaron a los alborotadores, y en ese poco tiempo han estado hablando, se han convertido en muy buenos amigos.

Ambos se rieron de un chiste que dijo Luke.

"Ay, que gracioso".-Comento Jerry limpiándose una lagrima de euforia que brotaba de su ojo y miro a Luke con una sonrisa.-"Yo lo sabía".-Dijo.

"¿Qué cosa?".-Pregunto Luke confundido.

"Que los humanos no eran como los adultos siempre decían que eran, aquí en Zootopia, lo supe desde que vi y conocí a Daniel, y me quedo 100% claro cuando me salvo de ese tigre".-Respondió Jerry aun sonriendo.

"¡¿Conoces a Daniel?!".-Pregunto Luke sorprendido y emocionado.

"Si, ¿Tu no?".-Dijo Jerry.

"No".-Contesto Luke con la mirada pegada al piso y triste.-"Desde que mi Papa me conto de el he querido conocerlo, pero no he tenido ese honor. Oye, ¿Enserio es tan sorprendente como dicen que es?".-Pregunto.

"Oh si, créelo, cuando me salvo del tigre y a esa oveja, solo salió con un rasguño (El golpe que me di con la arista del fierro, capitulo 4)".-Contesto Jerry manteniendo su sonrisa.

En ese momento llego Lori, la Mama de Jerry, con una paleta helada de leche en su pata y una botella de agua en la otra, con la boquilla de la botella con tapadera toco a Jerry en el hombro, este levanto sus orejas y volteo a verla.

"Toma cariño, te traje esto".-Dijo Lori ofreciéndole la paleta con una sonrisa maternal.

"Gracias Mami".-Dijo Jerry tomando la paleta con una sonrisa, se lamio los labios y empezó a chupar la paleta con regocijo, Lori se sentó al lado de él, abrio la botella y empezó a tomar agua.

Mario en ese momento se acercó a Luke, con su cantimplora en mano y en la otra un sándwich de helado.

"Toma campeón".-Dijo Mario ofreciéndola el sándwich, sudoroso y acalorado debido a las horas de trabajo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias Papa".-Dijo Luke tomando el sándwich con una sonrisa, lo saco de su paquete y empezó a comérselo.

Mario se dejó caer de sentón al lado de él dejando escapar quejido de agotamiento y empezó a beber de su cantimplora.

"¿No deberías estar ayudando en la evacuación?".-Pregunto Luke con la boca llena y limpiándose el helado de la boca con su muñeca.

"No soy hierro Luke, todos tienen sus límites, y ya te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena".-Dijo Mario, lo último un poco severo.

Luke se tragó el helado de su boca.

"Perdón".-Dijo.

"Así está mejor".-Dijo Mario con una sonrisa y le revolvió el pelo.

"Estoy segura que usted es un buen padre".-Dijo Mary viendo esto con una sonrisa.

"Si, lo soy, o bueno eso creo".-Dijo Mario.-"Ah, oiga, hablando de eso, ¿Dónde está su esposo madame?".-Pregunto.

Jerry y Lori de inmediato se pusieron tristes y nostálgicos, aplanaron las orejas y pegaron la vista al suelo.

"…El…Ya está en un lugar mejor".-Respondió Lori triste viéndolo.

"Ay dios mío, lo siento de verdad, yo no…".-Jerry corto a Mario.

"Está bien señor, usted no sabía".-Dijo Jerry también triste.

"Y…¿Cómo murió?".-Pregunto Luke.

"¡Luke!".-Exclamo Mario tomándolo del brazo haciendo que este volteara a verlo.-"Esas cosas no se preguntan".-Dijo un poco severo.

"Mama".-Dijo Jerry viéndola y esta hizo lo mismo, viendo a su hijo a los ojos.-"Hay decirles".-Dijo, Lori se sorprendió.-"No podemos seguir embotellándolo, ahí que decirle a alguien".-Dijo triste.

Lori lo pensó y supo su hijo tiene razón, ya no puede seguir almacenando el dolor de la muerte de su esposo, asintió con la cabeza y miro a los 2 humanos.

"Está bien, les diremos".-Dijo Lori, Luke y Mario se sorprendieron Mario soltó a Luke y prestaron atención.-"Mi esposo era un gran médico y bioquímico, él fue una de las cabezas que encontró la cura para la rabia. Un día, una comadreja macho policía vino a nuestro hogar, lo invitamos a pasar como buena gente que somos, le propuso un trabajo a mi esposo, dijo que estaba trabajando en un proyecto para controlar los impulsos primitivos de unos depredadores, subo de la labor de mi esposo en la cura de la rabia, y le dijo que podría ser el indicado para el trabajo, mi esposo y yo nos quedamos mudos, después de unos segundos mi esposo le dijo que la pensaría, la comadreja le dio su número para que le avisara, lo acompaños a la puerta, pero antes de irse dijo como advertencia, que si me esposo aceptaba el seria el sucesor de otros 3 animales que hicieron el trabajo y no pudieron lograrlo. Trate de convencerlo de que no aceptara, pero él dijo que nos vendría muy bien el dinero, en especial a Jerry que necesitaba una cirugía".-Dijo.

"Tenía cálculos drénales (Piedras en los riñones) y tuvieron que operarme para curarme".-Explico Jerry.

Mario y Luke se sorprendieron.

"Trate de convencer a mi esposo de que no aceptara, tenía miedo de que algo le pasara, pero él estaba más que decidido. Un par de meses después de acepto el trabajo y empezó a trabajar, un día, Jerry y yo fuimos a verlo en el trabajo, me quede hablando con él, no me di cuenta y Jerry se distrajo con una mariposa de muchos e intensos colores, la siguió y sin darse cuenta, entro en la jaula de los depredadores que mi esposo estaba entrenando".-Dijo Lori y empezó a llorar.-'"Mi esposo y yo nos dimos cuenta, lo buscamos desesperadamente, lo encontramos, mi esposo vio que los depredadores dominados por sus instintos primitivos vieron a Jerry, lo entro el miedo y el pánico, me dijo que me quedara junto a la reja, corrió hacia Jerry, cuando la mariposa se fue volando, Jerry se dio cuenta de los depredadores y empezó a retroceder con miedo, uno intento atacarlo pero mi esposo llego justo a tiempo para salvarlo, en el piso con Jerry en su espalda le rogo al depredador que no les hiciera daño pero no funciono, el depredador estaba a punto de atacarlo pero mi esposo fue salvado por un animal que le disparo una bala de voltios al depredador. Cargo a Jerry y corriendo hacia la puerta me grito que le cerrara, presione un botón y la reja empezó a cerrarse lentamente, mi esposo vio que la puerta se cerraba muy rápido y solo uno de ellos lo lograría…El, tomo su decisión. Lanzo a Jerry y este llego a salvo conmigo…Pero mi esposo se quedó del otro lado, corrí a los barrotes y le dije que abría la reja pero él dijo que no, ya que si lo hacía, no solo el, Jerry y yo moriríamos, sino muchos animales inocentes, me dijo que me ama llorando y…Vi como los depredadores se le lanzaron encima…Abrace a Jerry con fuerza, cerramos los ojos y escuchamos los últimos y agoniosos gritos de mi esposo hasta que dejaron de oírme más".-Dijo con voz quebrada y se rompió en llanto desconsolado con sus patas en sus ojos.

Jerry la abrazo con fuerza y también lloro con ella. Mario y Luke están llorando, su historia es peor que la de ellos, Mario arriesgo su vida por Luke y lo salvo, pero el Papa de Jerry sacrifico su vida por ellos y otros inocentes animales. Se limpiaron y secaron las lágrimas, se pusieron de pie caminaron hacia la hurón y su cachorro y los abrazaron para consolarlos, estuvieron así por minutos hasta que ambos se calmaron y tranquilizaron. De repente se escuchó un zumbido de altavoz.

" _Damas y caballeros, debido a un problema de contención, todos deben buscar refugio de inmediato".-_ Dijo el altavoz con la voz de Tony.

Mario se puso de pie mientras se repitió el anuncio de advertencia de nuevo, vio un edificio de Zootopia que tiene forma de flama, y de este, Trenton rompió una ventana del 3er piso mostrándose ante todos, las águilas rodearon el edificio, y Trenton rugió a los ciudadanos con los águilas dirigiéndose hacia ellos amenazadoramente.

Todos los Zootopianos y los soldados se asustaron y empezaron a correr para buscar refugio, Trenton se bajó del edificio y cayó al piso a salvo, corrió hacia los animales y a todo al que tenía enfrente lo mataba, las águilas también están cooperando causando destrozos, caos, atacando y matando a los animales más pequeños que ellas o llevándoselos para luego comerlos con calma, las fuerzas de la ley tanto humanas como animales intentan dispararles pero era muy difícil, ya que no quieren darle a los civiles o algún compañero. Una águila trato de llevarse a una elefante niña pero el padre, furioso, la atrapo de la pata, lo azoto contra el piso dejando a su hija y se encargó de ella, otra ataco a una liebre y le mordió el brazo pero un policía se la quitó de encima.

Mario y Luke están corriendo con Jerry y Lori para ponerlos en un lugar seguro y también para de una vez poner en ese mismo lugar a Luke, pero mientras corrían, un águila en pleno vuelo le dio un zarpazo a Lori que afortunadamente quedo corto pero la tiro al piso.

"¡MAMA!".-Grito Jerry preocupado y corrió hacia ella.

"¡Jerry no!".-Exclamaron Mario y Luke preocupados y empezaron a seguirlo.

Una águila en pleno vuelo va hacia a Jerry con las garras abiertas preparándose para llevárselo, Luke se dio cuenta, corrió a todo lo que sus pies le permiten y tacleo a Jerry quedando ambos en suelo, salvándolo y a el mismo del águila. Lori empezó a ponerse de pie pero un águila le cayó detrás de la espalda, presionándola contra el piso, Mario se dio cuenta, con el ceño fruncido desenfundo su arma secundaria una Colt 45 (Su nombre dice el calibre), le apunto al águila pero no pudo disparar porque un águila en pleno vuelo le dio un zarpazo en la cara y lo tiro al piso. Mario se quejó del dolor tocándose la cara que ahora tiene un rasguño horrible en ella, vio otra vez al águila y Lori y vio que el ave retrajo hacia atrás su cabeza, dando entender que quiere darle un picotazo a Lori en la nuca para matarla y que deje de pelear, Mario de inmediato se olvidó del dolor, tomo su Colt con sus manos, le apunto al águila y sin pensarlo 2 veces, le vacío el cargador entero en el cuerpo, matándola y esta cayó al piso muerta.

Mario se quedó ahí con el arma vacía y humeando del cañon en sus manos con una expresión indescriptible, Lori se puso de pie y se quedó viendo el cadáver del ave que intento asesinarla. Jerry se dio cuenta de Luke lo había salvado y se quedaron viendo uno al otro.

"Tu…Me salvaste, gracias Luke".-Dijo Jerry un poco atónito y lo último feliz.

"De nada, para que son los amigos".-Dijo Luke sonriendo y Jerry le regreso la acción.

Mario corrió hacia ellos y Lori también.

"Gracias señor".-Dijo Lori agradeciéndole a Mario.

"De nada".-Contesto Mario mientras recargaba su Colt y corto cartucho.-"Aquí es muy peligroso para ustedes, hay que llevarlos a uno de los camiones para que estén a salvo, ¡Vamos!".-Dijo y corrieron hacia el camión que tienen más cerca.

Dimitri esta en ese camión, en la entrada de la parte trasera de este con su 92FS en patas, está protegiendo a Serena y los demás civiles que están dentro del camión, hasta ahora a herid águilas y matado a una, Mario, Luke, Jerry y Lori se acercaron a ellos.

"Dimitri, cuídalos".-Dijo Mario cargando y subiendo a Lori y Jerry.-"Tú también, sube".-Dijo viendo a Luke.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡No!".-Exclamo Luke.

"Esto no está a discusión Luke, sube al camión, ¡ahora!".-Dijo Mario.

"¡No!".-Contesto Luke.

"¡Ay!".-Se quejó Mario pasándose la mano por la cara.-"A veces odio que eres tan terco como una mula, bueno, bien, vamos".-Dijo, Luke sonrió y corrió hacia los civiles.-"Dimitri, cuídalos".-Dijo señalando mientras se iba.

"Tu tranquilo".-Exclamo Dimitri para que lo oyera con Serena detrás de el asustada.

En ese momento llegaron Daniel, Nick y Judy, con varios oficiales pasando al lado del auto cargando armas tranquilizantes, no quieren matar a todas las águilas ya que si lo hacen no solo le estarán declarando guerra a ellas y las demás especies voladoras, sino también a todos los animales "salvajes" del mundo, al ver el caos se bajaron rápidamente del auto, Daniel tomo un rifle de dardos y se lo dio a Judy ya que sabe que a ella no le gusta matar.

"¡Vamos chicos!, ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!".-Dijo Daniel mientras corre y ellos lo siguen.-"Judy, tu y yo ayudaremos a los del este, Nick, tu ayuda a los del oeste, vámonos".-Dijo.

"¡Judy, espera!".-Dijo Nick deteniéndose y agarrándola de los hombros viéndola a los ojos.

"¿Si Nick?".-Pregunto Judy.

Nick se le quedo viendo, trago saliva con nerviosismo, quería confesarle pero en vez de eso muy tontamente dijo.-"Cuídate".

"Oh, bueno, tú también".-Dijo Judy con un poco de pena, Nick asintió con una sonrisa.

"Oigan chicos, menos charla y más acción, luego hablan, vámonos Judy".-Dijo Daniel.

Judy se despidió por última de vez de Nick, le dio un abrazo rápido y tomaron caminos separados, Judy siguiendo a Daniel.

Milo subió al techo del departamento de policía para ver mejor y con sus propios ojos si esto está pasando, lo había visto en la sala de control pero quería estar completamente seguro, cuando así fue, cruzo los brazos y vio la escena con una mirada y sonrisa maliciosa.

Zack y Julie están corriendo entre la multitud de animales en caos con Mary, James , Aní, Kate y Sully persiguiéndolos detrás.

"¡No, no corran!".-Dijo Mary corriendo detrás de ellos, se detuvieron y voltearon a quien les dijo eso y cuando Julie vio a su Mama, su cara se ilumino de alegría.

"¡Mama!".-Exclamo alegre y se abrazaron pero el abrazo solo duro unos segundos cuando algunas águilas les empezaron a pasar encima para tratar de llevárselos.

James reacciono de inmediato y se puso enfrente de ellos para que las águilas no pudieran tomarlos, Kate y Sully también se pusieron detrás de él, un águila tomo a Gabriel y trato de llevárselo pero Gabriel empezó a brotar electricidad, electrocuto al águila y esta cayó al piso inconsciente y humeando vapor, las águilas evitaban a James debido a su tamaño y fuerza pero Aní se quedó fuera de su protección.

"Aní, no te quedes ahí".-Dijo James y le ofreció su casco.

Aní estaba a punto de tomarlo del casco pero de repente un águila en pleno vuelo, se la llevo, agarrándola con sus garras por los hombros. Ellos boquiabiertos y con impotencia vieron como se la llevaba.

Daniel y Judy están corriendo hacia donde están a ellos, ellos vieron a un águila llevándose a alguien de color blanco, la reconocieron de inmediato y abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

"¡ANI!".-Exclamaron preocupados, Daniel levanto su rifle y empezó a dispararle en modo semiautomático (Bala por bala, como en la caída del halcón negro).

Disparo 3 balas, las primeras 2 erraron, pero la tercera le dio al águila justo en la cabeza y esta cayo muerta al piso, Aní iba a caer con ella pero otra águila apareció y la tomo de los pies o patas traseras. Nuevamente se repitió la misma historia, Daniel le disparo al águila errando 2 veces y la tercera fue la vencida pero esta vez Aní y el cadáver del águila cayeron al lago de Rogert.

Aní desde debajo de agua empezó a nadar hacia la superficie pero no estuvo ni cerca de llegar ya que un águila se metió al agua en picada, debido a su tremenda visión ocular pudo ver a Aní y salió dispara hacia ella como un torpedo atrapándola del dorso con su pico.

El águila y Aní se quedaron suspendidos sobre el agua gracias a las alas del ave súper-depredadora, Aní gritaba del miedo y el pánico, al águila se le zafo del pico y Cayo al agua, Aní no paraba de gritar aun debajo del agua, el águila la volvió a tomar con el pico y Aní empezó a forcejear y moverse erráticamente para liberarse.

Daniel y Judy se acercaron al borde del lago, Daniel puso una rodilla en tierra y les apunto.

"¡¿Qué esperas Daniel?!".-Exclamo Judy con impaciencia y preocupación al no verlo disparar.-" ¡Dispara, ayúdala!".-Exclamo.

"Hay demasiado movimiento, no quiero darle por error".-Dijo Daniel se dejar de apuntar.

Aní logro zafarse del águila y cayó al agua nuevamente, pero el águila reacciono rápido y la tomo de la camisa con la garras, empezó a alegarse con ella pero en ese instante Rogert salto del agua, alineo su largo y enorme hocico para solo tragarse al águila, no a Aní y cerro su hocico con la fuerza de varias toneladas, su mordida fue tan poderosa que no solo le rompió los huesos al águila donde sus colmillos se le incrustaron sino que además hubo una pequeña nube de plumas. El agarre de las garras del águila perdió todas sus fuerzas, soltó a Aní y esta cayó en el agua. Aní emergió del agua, tomo una bocanada de aire y se tallo el agua de los parpados, en ese momento la guadaña de Trenton que siguió volando se dirigió hacia Aní, Y…Aní sintió un horrible y punzante dolor en el pecho, un poco de sangre empezó a brotar de su boca, miro hacia abajo con los ojos bien abiertos atónita, y vio que la hoja de la guadaña le atravesó el pecho viéndose claramente la punta.

Daniel y Judy se sorprendieron de inmediato abriendo los ojos de golpe y dejaron escapar un jadeo quedando boquiabiertos.

Rogert desde la posición completamente vertical en la que se quedó cuando se comió al águila empezó a caerse con su peso llevándoselo hacia adelante, Aní vio que una sombra enorme la cubrió, miro hacia arriba, vio el enorme vientre de Rogert yendo directo hacia ella y lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar por última vez antes de muriera aplastada debido a las 120 toneladas de peso de Rogert.

"¡ANI!".-Grito Judy e iba a lanzarse al agua por ella pero Daniel le detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

"Judy, está muerta".-Dijo Daniel viéndola a los ojos, lo último con todo el pesar que pudo debido a lo malo de la situación que están enfrentando.

"¡NO!".-Grito Judy negándose y lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.-"Tengo que ir por ella".-Dijo, iba a lanzarse al agua pero Daniel lo impidió nuevamente.

"¡Judy!, mírame, mírame, ¡MIRAME!".-Dijo forcejeando con ella hasta que lo tomo de los brazos y los bajo obligándola a hacer contacto visual directo, Judy tiene las orejas caídas detrás de su cabeza y un expresión de pura tristeza.-"Esta muerta, vámonos".-Dijo y empezó a correr a los civiles.

Judy iba a decirle algo pero no pudo cuando se fue corriendo, miro una última vez al lago de Rogert justo donde murió Aní, los músculos alrededor de su boca temblaron y con una lagrima de tristeza resbalando por su mejilla salió corriendo detrás de Daniel, siguiéndolo.

Mario y Luke iban a corriendo a la misma dirección pero en sentido contrario, no se dieron cuenta hasta que pasaron al lado del otro, se detuvieron, derrapando sus zapatos, botas y pies en el piso, se dieron y vuelta y se vieron.

"¡Mario/Daniel!".-Gritaron Daniel y Mario el unísono uno al otro, corrieron hacia el otro y cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca se dieron un abrazo amistoso riendo con alegría.

"Veo que no has cambiado amigo".-Dijo Daniel escaneándolo de pies a cabeza después de romper el abrazo.

"Lo mismo digo amigo".-Dijo Mario haciendo lo mismo.

"Papa, ¿él es Daniel?".-Pregunto Luke al lado de su padre.

"Si Luke, él es Daniel".-Respondió Mario con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡¿Enserio?!".-Pregunto emocionado, miro a Daniel y sin esperar permiso tomo la mano de Daniel y empezó a sacudirla violentamente.-"Hola, me llamo Luke, es un placer conocerlo al fin señor, mi Papa me ha contado mucho sobre usted".-Dijo sin dejar de sacudir su mano con una sonrisa, poco a poco se detuvo y dejo ir su mano.

"Eeeh...Ok".-Dijo Daniel extrañado.-"Mario, ¿Quién es este niño y porque te llama Papa?".-Pregunto señalando a Luke.

"Soy…".-Iba a decir Luke pero Mario lo corto.

"Ahora no Luke".-Dijo, miro a Daniel.-"Luego te explico, primero hay que poner fuera de peligro a todos estos mamíferos".-Dijo.

"¡Oh!, si es cierto, vamos, tú también ven Judy".-Dijo Daniel y empezaron a correr.

"Tú también Luke".-Dijo Mario y ambos empezaron a seguirlos.

Daniel, Mario, Judy y Luke se detuvieron en una posición donde tenían un claro campo de tiro, varios oficiales se les unieron con armas letales, de electrochoques y tranquilizadoras, Daniel puso una rodilla en tierra, Mario se quedó de pie, Luke se aferró a la pierna de su padre y entre todos empezaron a dispararles a las águilas y están caían muertas, o inconscientes o heridas.

Judy se subió al techo de un auto adecuado para mamíferos del tamaño de un perro, chacal o animales de tamaños semejantes, miro sobre los animales corriendo por sus vidas buscando a alguien.

"¡ZACK!, ¡JULIE!, ¡MARY!".-Grito Judy sobre el ruido de los disparos y los gritos de los animales.

En ese momento salieron corriendo de la multitud, Zack y Julie con Kate, Sully, James y Mary.

"¡Judy, Judy!".-Grito Mary mientras corrían hacia ella.

Judy sonrió con la boca abierta al verlos, en ese momento una sombra la cubrió, Judy con cara de extrañez y curiosidad miro hacia arriba y un águila del tamaño de un zorro volador le cayó encima tirándola con ella al piso. Esto no pasó desapercibido por ningún de los que la aprecian y se preocuparon.

"¡Judy!, ¡NO!".-Gritaron preocupados todos la que la aprecian (Daniel, Mario, James, Mary, Julie, Zack, Sully y Kate).

Daniel frunció el ceño, levantó su rifle y le apunto al águila pero antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo un águila en vuelo de un zarpazo se lo saco a volar de las manos y otra que está detrás de esta le dio un zarpazo en la cara, tirándolo al piso adolorido y sobre él graznando amenazadoramente. Mario intento hacer lo mismo pero también su Colt 45 salió volando de su mano por un zarpazo de un águila en vuelo, un águila aterrizo delante de él y Luke, Mario desenfundo su espada pero el águila de un zarpazo, también la saco a volar, Mario y Luke se pusieron en guardia con cara decidida y empezaron a pelear contra el águila con Lima lama, evitando cualquier zarpazo, aletazo y picotazo que esta les lanzaba y la golpeaban con todo tipo de golpes. Un oficial le disparo un dardo tranquilizante a un águila gigante del tamaño de un dron aéreo que está volando detrás de James, Gabriel, Kate, Sully, Mary, Julie y Zack, el sedante hizo efecto de inmediato y esta cayo dormida pero planeando en el aire, hizo contacto con el suelo y todo por lo que pasa lo dejaba pulverizado, los demás intentaron evadirla con un salto, Mary, James, Sully y Kate lograron quedar fuera de peligro pero Zack y Julie no. Zack se dio cuenta que el pico del águila iba directo a Julie reacciono rápido, se puso enfrente de ella y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, Julie hizo lo mismo al no poder ver, Gabriel se dio cuenta de esto floto a gran velocidad hacia el águila y con su cuerpo metálico y esférico de carburo de tungsteno freno a la inconsciente ave. Zack y Julie abrieron los ojos y vieron a Gabriel delante de ellos un poco incrustado en el pico del águila viéndolos con su lente.

Judy trato de quitarse al águila de encima esforzándose pero el ave es más grande, pesada y fuerte que ella. El águila retrajo su cabeza hacia atrás y trato de picotearla en la cara pero Judy la detuvo poniendo sus patas en los hombros del águila (O como sea que les llame esa parte del cuerpo a ellas), pegando un grito de pavor y miedo sin igual que salió de lo más profundo de sus pulmones.

Nick que está a unos 400 metros de distancia de ahí ayudando a civiles, sus orejas se irguieron de golpe como si fuera un perro que escucho uno de sus silbatos especiales, miro hacia donde está su amigo y su amor platónico con las orejas completamente erguidas, abrio los ojos del susto y aplano sus orejas.

"Judy".-Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia donde están sus amigos a todo lo que sus patas dan.

Judy aun gritando del miedo y usando sus fuerzas intentaba a mantener a distancia el pico del águila lejos de su cuerpo, pero este se acercaba cada vez más a ella debido al cansancio del esfuerzo y a la fuerza del animal volador, sus amigos quieren salvarla pero todos están ocupados con problemas. Daniel también forcejeaba gruñendo tratando de quitarse al águila que tiene encima que es del tamaño de un perro, esta está intentando desesperadamente de matarlo a picotazos pero la mantenía a distancia de su cuerpo con su antebrazo en el cogote del ave, Daniel se hartó, de un empuje alejo al águila lo suficiente, rápidamente le dio un derechazo en la cara y sin desperdiciar un segundo, pues se le podría encimar de nuevo rápidamente, desenfundo su Colt y le vacío todo el cargador en el cuerpo, disparándola igual que Barnie en los indestructibles y se quedó jadeando con su colt humeante en mano. Mario y Luke lograron noquear al águila que los atacaba, Julie y Zack se pusieron de pie dándole gracias a Gabriel y este les regreso la acción. El águila está a solo un picotazo de matar a Judy pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, alguien la golpeo en la cabeza, Judy miro y vio que fue Nick, quien está furioso y sin pedir permiso desenfundo la Browning de Judy se funda y en su arranque de ira le vacío el cargador al ave, en el cuerpo, matándola y se le quedo viendo jadeando con el arma humeando.

Judy miro al cadáver del águila, luego a Nick desde donde esta tirada en el piso y sonrió alegremente con la boca abierta.

"Judy, ¿Estas…".-Iba a preguntar Nick volteando a verla pero se cortó de golpe cuando se le lanzo a un abrazo con un salto haciendo que Nick soltara la Browning y cayera al piso. Se quedó sorprendido por unos momentos y aplanando las orejas le regreso el abrazo.

Daniel abrio los ojos al recordar a Judy, rápidamente se puso de pie, corrió hacia su M16 enfundando su Colt, levanto el rifle y apunto hacia donde estaba Judy sometida pero se sorprendió al ver a Nick y Judy abrazados.

Judy y Nick rompieron el abrazo, manteniéndose en los brazos del zorro y se miraron directamente a los ojos.

"Gracia Nick".-Dijo Judy viéndolo con sus ojos brillando de alegría.-"Tu..Tú, me salvaste".-Dijo.

"Claro que te salve Judy".-Dijo Nick.-"No podía dejar morir a la coneja que…".-Se dio cuenta de lo que iba decir y de inmediato cerro la boca frunciendo los labios con las orejas aplanadas.

"¿A la coneja qué qué Nick?".-Pregunto Judy confundida ladeando un poco la cabeza con sus orejas como luna creciente delante de ella.

Nick trago saliva con nerviosismo y su corazón empezó a latir, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón con claridad, bajo la mirada unos momentos para pensar, él sabe que no es ni el mejor momento ni el mejor lugar, en especial con la situación ocurriendo a su alrededor, pero ya no puede contenerse más, estuvo a punto de perderla y ahora que estuvo a punto de decirle su secreto no había marcha atrás y no quiere contar la inspiración que esta sintiendo, volvió a mirar a Judy a los ojos quien la está viendo con curiosidad y tembló debido a la fuerza de sus sentimientos contenidos y los dejo salir como agua a presión.

"¡De acuerdo está bien!".-Exclamo de repente asustando un poco a Judy, la miro directa y profundamente a los ojos con sus orejas aplanadas y una pequeña sonrisa cautivadora.-"Judy, Judy Hopps, tu, has sido, lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida después de Zack, eres increíble. Eres comprensiva, eres valiente, intrépida, dulce, nadie tiene un corazón tan grande y humilde como el tuyo, todo eso, junto con lo que eres me cautivo, desde la primera vez que te vi…Le sonrió con amor y puso una de sus patas en su mejilla…Judy Hopps…Yo te amo".-Dijo Nick.

Judy irguió por completo sus orejas de golpe y dejo escapar un jadeo ruidoso el cual se tapo con una boca, se le quedo mirando a Nick sin poder creerlo, finalmente lo dijo, Se le confeso!, LA AMA!. Sus ojos inmediatamente se le llenaron de lágrimas y se le pusieron tristes y alegres al mismo tiempo, quito la pata que tiene sobre la boca y con una pequeña sonrisa la puso sobre la mejilla de Nick.

"Ay Nick".-Dijo viéndolo a los ojos con lágrimas en los de ella y empezó a acariciar su mejilla.-" ¡Yo también te amo!".-Exclamo y sin esperar más, tomo sus mejillas e hizo lo que ha esperado desde hace mucho, lo beso, directo en los labios cerrando los ojos.

Nick se sorprendió, jamás espero este tipo de reacción de Judy ya que ella es una dama, la miro a los ojos pero los tiene cerrados disfrutando el beso, inmediatamente, Nick la miro con cariño y amor, envolvió uno de brazos en su cintura y con el otro le presiono un poco por su espalda negándose a dejarla ir y profundizo un poco el beso. Judy al sentir que Nick le regreso el beso se sintió casi literalmente en las nubes, lágrimas de alegría y euforia resbalaron por sus mejillas, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, profundizo el beso y lo hizo apasionado, Nick envolvió su cola entre el pequeño hueco que dejaron sus brazos en la espalda de la coneja policía y con la pata del brazo que tiene en su espalda, la traslado hasta su nuca y empezó a acariciarla.

Daniel fue sonriendo lenta y ampliamente con la boca abierta al ver esto y dejo escapar un grito de emoción haciendo una patada de mariposa que golpeo a un águila que iba a atacarlo y la dejo noqueada.

"¡LO SABIA!".-Exclamo emocionado.-"Sabia que esos 2 se aman".-Dijo y se quedó viendo a la nueva pareja con una sonrisa y sus manos en su cintura.

Mario, Luke, y los demás se le acercaron, este primero con su espada en su mano, voltearon hacia donde está viendo Daniel, y se sorprendieron al ver a Judy y Nick besándose como si no hubiera mañana.

"Wau".-Fue lo único que pudo decir Zack.

"¡Aleluya!, ya era hora".-Dijo Sully y se quedó viendo a la nueva pareja con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa.

"Vaya, eso fue inesperado, tan inesperado, como cuando en Star Wars 7 se descubrió que Kylo ren era hijo de Han solo y al final Kylo asesino a Han".-Dijo Mario mientras enfundaba su espada.

"¡OYE!".-Exclamaron todos, excepto Daniel, Luke y Gabriel asustando a Mario.-" ¡AUN NO LA HEMOS VISTO!".-Gritaron molestos.

"Salió en cines hace un mes".-Contesto Mario.

"¡PERO NO LA HEMOS VISTO!".-Gritaron.

"¡Bueno, bueno ya!. Ay, que bipolares".-Dijo Mario.

Después de 3 eternos y felices minutos Nick y Judy rompieron el beso jadeando en busca de aire viéndose a los ojos, Judy con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas y ambos rompieron el silencio.

"Te amo".-Se dijeron al unísono con amor viéndose a los ojos, ambos se sorprendieron irguiendo sus orejas al oír que lo dijeron al unísono, dejaron escapar una risita de alegría, se volvieron a dar otro beso rápido, Judy dejó caer sus orejas a los lados de su cabeza, puso su coronilla en el hueco de su cuello y lo acaricio. Nick aplano sus orejas, le regreso el afecto ahora llorando de alegría y sobando su espalda con su pata en ella.

Estuvieron así por 2 minutos hasta que abrieron los ojos durante el proceso y se sorprendieron al ver a Zack y Julie con Daniel y los demás.

"¡Zack!".-Gritaron ambos alegres, Nick bajo a Judy, corrieron hacia sus amigos y Nick abrazo a su hijo, este le regreso el afecto.

"Zack".-Dijo Nick rompiendo el abrazo y agarrándolo de los hombros.-" ¿Estas bien?, ¡¿Dónde diantres te metiste jovencito?!, ¡¿Por qué no volviste?!. Estaba muy preocupado".-Dijo.

"Perdón Papa".-Dijo Zack con cara triste y las orejas aplanadas.

Nick quito se expresión de molestia y le sonrió revolviéndole el pelo de la cabeza.

"Ay no puedo enojarme contigo hijo, eso no importa, lo único que importa es que estas bien".-Dijo y lo volvió a abrazar.

"Perdóname señor es mi culpa".-Dijo Julie sintiéndose culpable.

Zack abrio los ojos con sorpresa, gentilmente rompió el abrazo, camino hacia Julie y la tomo de las patas.

"Julie, mi amor, no digas eso, no es cierto".-Dijo y la abrazo, ella le regreso el afecto.

Nick, Judy y Mary se sorprendieron.

"¿Escuche bien, son novios?".-Pregunto Nick.

Zack y Julie rompieron el abrazo, se tomaron de la pata y lo miraron.

"Si, así es".-Respondió Zack con una sonrisa.

Nick sonrió con la boca abierta de felicidad, tomo a Zack de los hombros y de un movimiento lo levanto del piso en sus brazos como si fuera un recién nacido.

"¡Ese es mi hijo, todo un hombre!".-Exclamo Nick alegre, junto su mejilla con la de él y empezó a frotarlo.

"Jejeje, Ay Papa".-Dijo Zack con su cara medio comprimida por Nick.

"¿Y ellos quiénes son?".-Pregunto Mary con cara enojada.

Nick y Judy siguieron su mirada y vieron que esta sobre Daniel y Mario.

"Mary, tranquila, ellos no son como Trenton, nos están ayudando".-Contesto Judy calmando un poco a la nutria.

"Chicos".-Los llamo Daniel y voltearon a verlo.-"Odio interrumpir pero, hay que irnos".-Dijo Daniel.

"Oh, sí, sí, hay que irnos".-Dijo Judy.

James iba a seguirlos pero…

" _Señor".-_ Se oyó en su radio la voz de Dimitri.

"¿Si que pasa oficial Pentecost?".-Pregunto James a su radio.

"Señor…trago un poco de saliva nerviosamente con sus orejas aplanadas…Quería pedir permiso…Para retirarme. Estoy aquí con mi nueva novia y algunos civiles, y quiero retirarme para ponerla a salvo y proteger a los civiles, ¿Puedo señor".-Dijo Dimitri.

James lo pensó por unos segundos.

"De acuerdo, adelante".-Dijo, Serena sonrió y se emocionó cuando oyó eso y abrazo a Dimitri por la espalda.-"Podemos arreglar las cosas con los oficiales que tenemos, cuídelos bien Pentecost".-Dijo.

" _Lo haré señor, gracias".-_ Dijo Dimitri y termino la comunicación.

James enfundo su radio y empezó a seguir a los demás.

 **Explicaciones y aclaraciones.**

 **Si no saben cuál es el tajo relámpago vean este video: watch?v=Uf1KaB0XGGg a partir del minuto 9:30, es el que hace Golden Wolf.**

 **Daniel no conoce a Luke, Mario lo adopto después de que el dejo el ejército y estuvo incomunicado con él.**

 **Ya vi Zootopia por si se lo preguntan pero no modificare la historia ya que si lo hiciera tendría que eliminarla, cambiar todo, reescribirla y, Ay, qué pereeeza me da solo imaginarlo.**

Eso es todo, dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta eso me ayudaría para seguir escribiendo y nos vemos la próxima. :).


	16. Chapter 16

**Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Gracias por decirme de los GoKarts no me acordaba como se llamaban. Julie si es del tamaño de la señora Nutrialez, pero Mary no, Mary le llega a Judy hasta la mitad de sus orejas erguidas y Zack es del tamaño de Judy. Julie no solo ama a Zack por su inteligencia, lo ama por quien él es, si, a veces odia que bromee pero lo aun así lo ama. Eso, y aparte eso lo agregue para reemplazar la escena cómica de Owen y Claire en la cascada de Jurassic World. Yo soy de mentalidad realista, la vida es como una montaña rusa, todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, no es como un ferrocarril que recorre un camino plano y aparentemente interminable. ¿Una daga?, Ufff amigo, Aní sintió como mil dagas, todas directo al corazón y tienes razón ahora están felices en el otro lado. No, por nada en el mundo él se pondría nostálgico, ese lugar fue un verdadero infierno para él, los 3 cráneos y los amigos de su padre lo convirtieron en quien es, ¿Por qué crees que los mato eh?. Jajá, entendí lo que dijiste del Capitán América que te golpea, Milo es perverso, eso es por lo que le paso con su ex esposa e hijo, ¿No te quedo claro cuando mato a completa sangre fría a Drake, María y Marcus?, lo de su muerte tendrás que leer para averiguarlo. Perdón, Word no sabe que Lau se acentúa, recuerda que mi tecleado no puede acentuar. Si, las familias de ellos aparecerán, en el final del fic, en la secuela y no estoy seguro si en otras secuelas.

 **Christian:** No me gusta cómo se oye "Todo un animal", si no mejor le hubiera puesto simplemente: "¡Ese es mi hijo!". La película si me gusto, mucho, me encanto, pero solo me hubiera gustaría ver amor entre Nick y Judy, pero si habrá secuela talvez ahí lo veamos, y si no, que bueno que para eso existen las fanfictions, ¿No?.

 **Razor65:** Nuevo lector genial, Lo que pasa es cuando vi a Judy por primera vez sin su chaleco de parquímetros su uniforme se me hizo algo ajustado pero quien sabe, a lo mejor las apariencias engañan y también quise poner comedia.

Capítulo 15: Un momento de descanso para historias de vida y la última esperanza: El equipo alfa.

Advertencia: Groserías muy fuertes.

Milo entro a la sala de control con una expresión neutral y nula sobre su rostro con las patas detrás de su espalda, seguido por varios animales de uniformes color azul marino casi negro que llevan gran variedad de cosas y artilugios.

"¡Hey, hey, hey!, no pueden estar entrando y saliendo".-Dijo el búfalo que custodia la entrada pero Milo y sus seguidores lo ignoraron por completo.

Todos voltearon al oír el alboroto.

"Sam y Aní MacReany murieron, es una tragedia".-Dijo Milo con una voz neutral y se acercó a Tony.

Uno de los animales de uniforme puso un estuche militar de plástico en uno de los paneles que están al lado del de Tony.

"La nueva misión ahora, es evitar, mas pérdidas de vidas".-Dijo Milo.

"¿Ah, y estos quiénes son?".-Pregunto Tony refiriéndose a los animales de uniforme casi negro.

"Gracias por preguntar".-Contesto Milo señalándolo con una pequeña sonrisa, se dirigió a todos los animales de la sala de control.-"Atención todos, pueden dejar sus puestos, acaba de llegar un equipo para remplazarlos, excepto tu".-Dijo señalando a Tony, cosa que sorprendió al topo.-"En toda Zootopia no hay nadie que entienda y maneje la tecnología como tú, y necesito ver todo".-puso sus patas en su panel y se inclinó un poco hacia a él, dando a entender que está hablando en serio.-"Todo, de verdad".-Dijo con cara completamente seria.

Tony se sintió amenazado y lo vio con cara de miedo.

Un helicóptero se está dirigiendo a Zootopia, en el hay más de los agentes de Milo, uno de ellos una hiena rayada de pelaje color gris y rayas negras, vio a un águila mexicana del tamaño de un mitológico grifo volando a cierta distancia del helicóptero donde él y sus compañeros están, irguió sus orejas al verla, levanto su rifle que tiene municiones letales y a completa sangre fría, la mato, dándole en la cabeza y esta cayo al mar. Miro su rifle con una sonrisa y acaricio el frio metal color negro de este.

"Tony, estoy con Nick y los demás, vamos para allá".-Dijo Judy al celular de u oreja con voz seria pero en realidad está más feliz que una codorniz, incluso una hiena manchada tendría envidia de la sonrisa que tiene sobre su rostro. Está caminando junto Daniel y los demás, con la pata de Nick unida a la suya, lo miro con los bordes de los ojos directamente a sus ojos color verde ampliando su sonrisa.

Nick le regreso la sonrisa, puso su cabeza sobre su coronilla haciendo que Judy dejara sus orejas para no lastimarla y con una sonrisa se empezaron a acariciar, el desastre que fue generado por las águilas ya había sido controlado casi por completo.

"Es una pésima idea Judy, con la muerte de Sam, todos creen que el orden jerárquico se vino abajo, ahora el tal Milo Jokings está a cargo".-Dijo Tony del otro lado de la línea que está detrás de un cámara con un vidrio unidireccional para que no puedan verlo ni oír nada de lo que dice.

Escucho que alguien toco la puerta, miro hacia ella por momento y regreso al celular.

"Y tiene un plan muy loco, de usar el estado del equipo alfa para cazar a Trenton".-Dijo Tony ahora hablando bajo.

Nick y Judy abrieron sus ojos de golpe por lo que dijo, dejaron de acariciarse de inmediato, Nick quito su cabeza de la coronilla de Judy y le arrebato el celular.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso de usar el estado salvaje del equipo alfa?".-Pregunto Nick al celular.

Daniel escucho lo dijo y se detuvo estaba que no podía creerlo.

"¡Ese...Pinche…Maldito…Cabrón…Hijo de su puta madre!".-Dijo Daniel completamente molesto y enojado.

Sus amigos se sorprendieron de lo dijo y se le quedaron viendo, en ese momento el helicóptero de Milo paso sobre ellos.

"Ah…No hay necesidad de ser tan ofensivo señor".-Dijo Julie con su dedo índice levantado acercándosele un poco.

"Judy, Nick, llévense a los niños y pónganlos en un lugar seguro, tal parece que esto se va a poner mucho peor.

Escucharon un ruido detrás de ellos y voltearon, el ruido proviene de unas puertas grandes de unos 5 metros de altura y 3 de ancho, el ruido es que algo parecía hacer presión contra ella y se agitaba violentamente. Daniel y sus amigos abrieron los ojos del susto al oír un rugido familiar al otro lado de estas.

"¡Rayos!, ¡Corran chicos, corran ¡".-Dijo Daniel mientras corrían a un auto policía estilo S.W.A.T.

De repente las puertas se abrieron, Trenton entro por estas y empezaba a matar a todo mamífero que tuviera enfrente y estos empezaron a correr por sus vidas.

Daniel y sus amigos se subieron al auto policía, Daniel, Judy, Nick y James al frente y el resto en la parte trasera, el auto es para animales del tamaño de James.

"¡Enciende el auto James, enciende el auto!".-Exclamo Judy agitando su brazo.

James se abrocho el cinturón rápidamente, encendió el auto, jalo la palanca poniendo en reversa, miro hacia atrás, los demás se sentaron para que pudiera ver, James empezó a conducir en reserva pero los animales empezaron a rebasar al vehículo blindado así que para no atropellar a nadie tuvo que meterse en un callejón sin salida y se estrelló contra la pared con algo de fuerza.

"¡Ah, maldición!".-Se quejó Daniel por la violenta sacudida del auto, miro hacia atrás, los demás hicieron lo mismo, volvieron a mirar al frente y vieron a todos los animales huyendo por sus vidas.

"Aquí no parece seguro".-Comento Zack sin quitar su vista de los animales de enfrente.

"¿Podemos ir contigo?".-Pregunto Julie.

"No volveré a dejarte sola hija".-Contesto Mary.

"Lo mismo digo Zack".-Dijo Nick.

"No, no con el".-Dijeron Zack y Julie al unísono con Zack poniendo una pata sobre el hombro de Daniel.

Todos voltearon a ver a Daniel y este simplemente se encogió de hombros levantando las manos en defensa dejando escapar un "Mmhh" confundido. Mary y Nick lo miraron con seriedad.

"Ya hablaremos luego Daniel".-Dijo Nick con seriedad viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Daniel se le quedo viendo un momento y regreso su vista al frente.

 **10 Minutos después.**

El sol ya se había ocultado y las estrellas empezaron a aparecer en el cielo acompañadas siempre de la oscuridad del espacio, James está conduciendo el auto, el silencio del ambiente es un poco tenso ya que Daniel tiene el ceño fruncido con furia, Judy miro sus manos y vio que están temblando debido a la fuerza con la que está apretando el fusil M16, sabía que Milo no sería recibido con gesto amistoso de su parte cuando llegaran a la jaula de entrenamiento del equipo alfa.

Mario saco de su bolsillo una venda para la frente de color verde oscuro con 3 estrellas formando un triángulo (En México esa es la insignia del rango de coronel), de repente se puso triste y melancólico, un recuerdo llego a su mente y cerró los ojos para verlo mejor.

Flashback.

Es el cumpleaños número 10 de Mario, tiene puesto un gorro de cumpleaños, esta con sus padres, en eso oyen que alguien abrio y cerró la puerta, se asomaron a ver quién era, es el abuelo de Mario, llamado Margarito, es gordito y de piel algo bronceada se acerca al cumpleañero con una sonrisa poniendo una rodilla en tierra y guitándose su gorra de oficial.

"¡Papito!".-Grito Mario feliz, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo.-"Si viniste".-Dijo sin romper el abrazo con su mentón recargando en su hombro y los ojos cerrados (Mario llama Papito a su abuelo ya que decirle abuelo lo hace sentir viejo, no le gusta que se lo hagan notar y como él es el padre de su padre por eso le dice así y la voz de Mario de niño es la de Tiago, de Rio 2).

Su abuelo correspondió el afecto con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos.

"No me perdería el cumpleaños de mi pequeño soldadito".-Dijo, rompió el abrazo, saco de su bolsillo una cajita de condecoraciones militares.-"Feliz cumpleaños".-Dijo con una sonrisa y le dio la caja. (La voz del abuelo de Mario, es la del presidente Snow, de los juegos del hambre).

Los padres de Mario se acercaron y el pequeñín noto eso.

"¿Puedo abrir ahora el regalo?".-Pidió con ojitos de súplica.

El padre de Mario dejo escapar una pequeña risita.

"Claro hijo".-Dijo Mario con una sonrisa (El padre de Mario, también se llama Mario, el sería un junior) tiene 52 años, físico subido de peso pero fuerte, con bigote y barba, piel un poco bronceada, ojos cafés y mide 1. 73 de altura. Ve a su padre.-"Hola papa, creí que no vendrías".-Dijo. (Su voz es la de Winston de los caza fantasmas).

"Pues todos creen cosas Mario".-Dijo Margarito con una sonrisa y ve al pequeño cumpleañero.-"Anda campeón, abre tu regalo".-Dijo.

Mario muy entusiasmado le quito el listón de regalo color verde claro vivo, abrio la caja y dentro de esta la venda para la frente que tiene en el presente.

"¿Una banda para la frente?".-Pregunto confundido y extrañado.

"No es solo eso, era de mi antiguo rango de coronel".-Contesto, saco la banda de la caja y la desenvolvió mostrando las 3 estrellas.-"Pedí que las retiraran de mi gorra y las pusieran aquí".-Dijo y envolvió la venda en la frente de su nieto.-"Y es también un recordatorio".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿De qué?".-Pregunto Mario confundido ladeando la cabeza.

Su abuelo un poco hacia él, error. Tan pronto lo hizo una vértebra de su espalda trono, haciendo que arqueara la espalda de dolor y se quejara, Mario hizo una mueca y siseo con dolor, y su abuelo empezó a sobarse la espalda.

"Debería ir con un quiropráctico suegro, que le truene así la espalda no puede ser algo bueno".-Dijo Juana, la madre de Mario, tiene 50 años, mide un metro 72 centímetros, cabello castaño, es de piel blanca, ojos cafés y usa lentes (Su voz es la de la Tía Class de Grandes héroes).

"¿Perdiste la cabeza Juana?".-Dijo Margarito sorprendido y con un rápido pero doloroso movimiento se reacomodo la vértebra, lo único que sintió después fue alivio.-"Esos sujetos no saben nada sobre la espalda, son unos ladrones, dicen y parecen que te arreglan la espalda pero No, te dejan igual que como estuve hace un momento".-Dijo y se volvió a dirigir a su nieto.-"Es un recordatorio de que no importa los años que pasen, o que tan lejos te lleve la vida, o de que talvez mañana ya no este con ustedes…Yo siempre estaré contigo…miro a los padres de Mario…Y con tus padres".-Dijo con una sonrisa que su hijo y nuera correspondieron.

Mario con una sonrisa se salió una lagrima y abrazo fuerte a su abuelo.

"Te quiero Papito".-Dijo sin romper el abrazo.

"Y yo a ti Mario Alberto Gómez Bustamante Romero Oaxaca distrito federal Istmo de Tehuantepec".-Dijo Margarito voz llorosa y le regreso el afecto.

"¡Papito!".-Dijo Mario rompiendo el abrazo y viéndolo a los ojos.-"Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así, es muy largo".-Dijo.

"No puede evitarlo".-Dijo Margarito encogiéndose de hombros.-"Es la fuerza de la costumbre".-Dijo y el y Mario soltaron una carcajada breve.

Fue un alegre cumpleaños, comieron pastel, jugaron, hablaron y contaron chistes hasta horas de la madrugada, pero Mario no sabía que ese iba a hacer el último cumpleaños que celebraría con su abuelo.

De regreso al presente.

Mario dejo escapar un resoplido de tristeza que fue amortiguado por su boca cerrada, cerró los ojos, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla al recordar eso y esta cayo justo en el centro del triángulo que forman las estrellas de su venda. Luke se dio cuenta de esto y toco la mano su padre con la suya, Mario volteo a verlo con sus ojos brillando con tristeza.

"Recordaste a mi bisabuelo, ¿Verdad Papa?".-Dijo Luke.

Mario volvió a mirar la venda y asintió cabizbajo.

"No te preocupes Papa, haremos justicia por su muerte".-Dijo Luke con decisión.

Mario volteo a ver a su hijo, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

Kate está sentada en silencio, miro a Sully quien está sentado al lado de ella revisando a Gabriel para ver si el picotazo que detuvo del águila que por poco mata a Zack y Julie no lo perforo hasta los circuitos y cables, él sabía que eso sería muy difícil debido a su coraza de carburo de tungsteno pero el trabajo mucho en su dron, es algo de lo que está orgulloso y lo considera casi como su hijo. Kate quería que él le prestara atención pero él está muy concentrado en su robot, Kate pensó por un momento con su dedo en su barbilla, y se irguió a igual que sus pelos que se erizaron un poco y volvió a mirar a Sully con los entrecerrados y una sonrisa pícara al ocurrirle una gran idea.

"Bien Gabriel ya estás listo".-Dijo Sully sellando su agujero y haciéndole un gesto con él en sus patas para que flotara, lo hizo.

"¿Todo está bien y en orden, Señor?".-Pregunto Gabriel volteando a verlo con su lente.

"Si tranquilo, solo te hizo un pequeño agujero en tu espalda, no es nada de que preocuparse".-Respondió Sully con una sonrisa.

"Soy un dron robótico Señor, no puedo sentir tranquilidad ni preocupación".-Dijo Gabriel.

"Si, si, ya se".-Dijo Sully, irguió sus orejas al oír una respiración de congelamiento, volteo y vio a Kate en posición fetal con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo y piernas con sus orejas caídas a los lados de su cabeza temblando violentamente, se preocupó pero él no sabe que ella solo esta actuando.

"Oye, ¿Estas bien Kate?".-Pregunto Sully preocupado inclinándose un poco hacia ella con sus orejas levemente aplanadas.

"S-Si, Su-Sully, So-Solo, tengo frio. No-No es nada".-Dijo Kate con voz temblorosa y temblando del frio.

"Como que no es nada, claro que es algo".-Dijo Sully se puso la pata en barbilla, pensó por un momento y levanto las orejas al ocurrírsele algo, volteo a ver a Kate con la boca abierta y una pequeña sonrisa en ella.-"Kate…Esta volteo a verla sin dejar de temblar fingidamente…Ven aquí".-Dijo haciéndole un gesto con la pata con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?, ¿por-por qué?".-Pregunto Kate.

"Tú solo ven".-Dijo Sully, ella le hizo caso, se arrastró hasta él y cuando estaba al lado suyo Sully envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo abrazo empujando su cuerpo hacia él.

Kate se sorprendió pero rápidamente se relajó, sonrió ya que eso era lo que ella quería, se acurruco en Sully lo más estrechamente que le era posible, dejo caer sus orejas a los lados de sus cabezas, metió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Sully, el coyote apretó y estrecho el abrazo lo más posible con una sonrisa, sus orejas aplanadas y los ojos cerrados, ambos empezaron a acariciarse ignorando por completo las miradas sobre ellos, y después de unos segundos Kate dejo escapar un suspiro de gozo y comodidad.

"¿Mejor cielo?".-Pregunto Sully sin romper el abrazo y sin dejar de acariciarla.

"Si, gracias amor".-Contesto Kate, abriendo los ojos, lo tomo de las mejillas, hizo que la volteara a ver directamente y lo beso en los labios, cosa que el correspondió.

Todos se sorprendieron incluso los de la cabina, abrieron la puerta que separa la cabina de la parte trasera y miraron por esta.

"¡¿AMOR, CIELO!?".-Preguntaron todos sorprendidos viéndolos.

Kate y Sully rompieron el beso y voltearon a verlos.

"Eh, si, así es, ahora somos pareja".-Dijo Sully tomando la pata de Kate con la suya y volteo a verla con una sonrisa amorosa.-" ¿Verdad Pastelito?".-Pregunto.

"Sí, es cierto".-Respondió Kate viéndolo con amor, volvió a besarlo rápidamente y se quedaron viendo con amor.

"¡Aleluya!, hasta que tuviste las agallas y el valor Sully".-Dijo Daniel.

"Si, todo gracias ti, gracias Daniel".-Dijo Sully viéndolo, Daniel asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hablando de eso, Daniel, hay algo que necesito que sepas".-Dijo Kate con las orejas a medio camino de caer atrás de su cabeza.

Daniel levanto una mano sobre su cara con los ojos cerrados manteniendo su sonrisa, dando a atender que no siguiera.

"No sigas Kate, se lo que dirás, sé que antes te gustaba".-Dijo Daniel, todos se sorprendieron y voltearon a ver a la pareja peludita.

"¿Qué?, ¿Pero cómo…".-Iba a preguntar la coneja reportera pero Daniel no la dejo terminar.

"Tengo ojos. Supe que te enamoraste de mi cuando me conociste, pero no dije nada porque vi el amor que Sully te tiene, no podía alejarte de él porque…porque…Te seré franco, tu no me gustabas, ni ahora ni antes".-Dijo, sorprendiendo a Kate.-"Y por lo visto hice bien al no hacer, ni decirte nada por lo que acabo de ver. No te preocupes Kate, podemos seguir siendo amigos, ¿Si está bien para ti?".-Dijo.

"Sí, claro que si".-Respondió Kate asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Bien".-Dijo Daniel asintiendo con una sonrisa.

"¿Y, como ocurrió este lindo milagro?".-Pregunto Judy con curiosidad queriendo saber cómo se confesaron.

Kate y Sully les contaron como se confesaron con Kate contando el pasado de amaxofobia ganándose tristeza y algunas lágrimas de sus amigos, Mario le conto a Daniel sobre Luke, como lo conoció y adopto, sorprendiéndolo y conmoviéndolo, a Mario le dio curiosidad Gabriel debido a su cariño por la tecnología, le pregunto de él y siguieron así todo el camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **En el centro de Zootopia.**

Fru fru empezó a abrir los ojos, su visión esta borrosa pero poco se está ajustando a la luz y su oído empezó regresar el cual se fue por estar semi-consciente por muchos minutos y delante de ella hay alguien pero ella solo puede ver una figura con muchos puntos de diferentes colores.

"Oye, oye mi florecita, ¿Puedes oírme?".-Escucho Fru fru una voz ronca, desgastada, que esfuerza demasiado la garganta e inconfundible, con su vista y oído regresaron por completo vio a su padre delante de ella, viéndola con expectativa y un rostro triste.-"¿Papa?".-Pregunto y se puso una pata en la cabeza ya que la siente como si tuviera resaca.

"Ay, mi amor".-Dijo Mr Big con alegría en su voz, se acercó a ella y la abrazo.-"Cuanto me alegra que estés bien".-Dijo sin romper el abrazo y volteo.-"Gracias".-Le digo al animal que la salvo, un ratón paramédico de pelaje blanco como la nieve, de 9 centímetros, físico delgado, ojos color café canela, bigotes de longitud decente ni demasiado largos, ni demasiado pequeños, esta vestido con un uniforme color azul phftalo con una insignia de una cruz color rojo en uno de sus hombros.

"De nada fue un placer, es mi trabajo".-Dijo el ratón con una sonrisa llamado Robín Spotlight (Se pronuncia como se lee y su voz es la de Rodney Hojalata, de la película, Robots).

Fru fru abrio los ojos y rompió el abrazo alejando un poco a su padre con sus patas en los hombros de él y lo miro directo a los ojos con preocupación.

"Papa, ¿Dónde está Vince?, tengo que encontrarlo".-Dijo e iba a poner de pie pero hizo un gesto y soltó un siseo de dolor cuando lo intento y su padre la volvió a acostar en el asiento de la aeronave.

"Ha, Ha, Cielo".-Dijo Mr Big negando con la cabeza.-"Ni lo intentes, estas muy lastimada, debes descansar".-Dijo con preocupación paternal.

"Su padre tiene razón mi ladie".-Dijo Robín acercándose a ellos y uniéndose a la charla.-"Su cuerpo está muy delicado, necesita reposar".-Dijo.

Mr Big y Fru Fru se extrañaron por un término que el uso.

"¿Mi ladie?, eso no se decía desde la edad media, perdón por preguntar pero, ¿De dónde vienes tú, amm…?".-Dijo Fru Fru.

"Robín, Robín Spotlight mi ladie. Y respecto a su duda nací en Europa, yo y mi familia nos mudamos aquí cuando era niño, mi madre siempre nos leía historias de la edad media a mí y a mis hermanos antes de dormir, y como siempre se referían a las damiselas como mi ladie, se me quedo grabada la expresión y el término".-Respondió.

"Ah, gracias".-Dijo Fru Fru, Robín asintió y ella se dirigió de nuevo a su padre.-"Papa…Miro detrás de él y alrededor…¿Dónde está Vince?".-Pregunto.

Mr Big puso cara de tristeza y pesar, bajo la mirada y un poco sus orejas.

"Lo…Lo siento mi florecita, el…El…No lo logro".-Dijo tomando su pata viéndola a los ojos y negando levemente con la cabeza.

A Fru Fru se le hizo añicos el corazón, se quedó con la boca abierta y su padre y Robín podían ver en sus ojos su despedazado corazón. Fru Fru quito sus patas de las de su padre, se recostó, se abrazó las piernas en posición de bolita típica de depresión, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no pudo contener más su tristeza y se rompió en llanto, uno silencioso.

"Mi amor, cuanto lo siento".-Dijo Mr Big con pesar y toco su hombro.

"Todo es tu culpa".-Dijo Fru Fru de manera casi inaudible pero Mr Big pudo escuchar "tu culpa".

"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo Mr Big sorprendido.

"¡Que todo es tu culpa!".-Dijo Fru Fru enojándose de repente, se quitó de su posición de depresión, quito la pata de su padre de su hombro con un movimiento brusco, sentándose, viéndolo y su padre retrocedió del miedo.

"Pero, calabacita, ¿de que estas…".-Fru Fru no lo dejo terminar.

"¡Tú fuiste el que mato a Vince!".-Grito Fru Fru, asustándolo.-"Tu y tu trabajo, te dije cientas de veces que algo como esto pasaría, te suplique que dejaras ese sucio y sangriento trabajo, ¡Pero No!, y ahora por tu culpa ¡Vince. El amor de mi vida, MURIO!".-Dijo furiosa.-" ¡Lárgate de aquí!, no quiero verte".-Dijo señalando la compuerta de la aeronave y regreso a su posición de depresión.

"Pero, florecita…".-Dijo Mr Big poniendo su pata en su hombro.

"¡No me llames así más!".-Dijo Fru Fru quitándose su pata de manera abrupta y volteando a verlo sentada.-" ¡Tú no eres mi padre!, ¡ Y DIJE LARGO!".-Grito, se volvió a poner en depresión y empezó a llorar en silencio.

Mr Big se quedó ahí, abrio la boca con intención de hablar pero ni sola palabra broto de él, se resignó, su hija ahora si esta enserio furiosa con él y nada de lo que diga va a cambiar eso, cerro su boca, se metió las patas en los bolsillos, bajo la mirada, pateo el asiento alejando tierra imaginaria, se dio media vuelta, empezó a dirigirse a la compuerta, se detuvo al lado de Robín y volteo a verlo, cosa que el correspondió.

"Oye…Puso su pata en su hombro…Cuídala por mí por favor".-Dijo.

Robín vio su pata en su hombro, luego a él, bajo la mirada pensativamente y lo miro directo a los ojos.

"Claro".-Respondió el.

"Gracias".-Dijo Mr Big, de un salto se bajó del asiento y salió por la compuerta.

Robín volteo hacia Fru Fru, podía oírla resoplando lo que significa que está llorando en silencio, bajo las orejas y puso cara de tristeza, se sentía mal al verla sufrir, aun mas sola, soltó un suspiro, camino hacia ella hasta quedar al lado suyo y se puso de rodillas.

"Oye".-Dijo tocándola del hombro pero se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando, tan rápido como un rayo, Fru Fru se lanzó a él en un abrazo y empezó a llorar en su hombro.

Robín se quedó sorprendido y petrificado, jamás esperaba este gesto y reacción de parte de Fr Fru pero después de unos segundos, le regreso el abrazo convirtiéndolo en uno reconfortante.

"Tranquila, tranquila, déjalo salir, desahógate, desahógate".-Dijo Robín dándole palmaditas en la espalda suavemente para no herirla.-"Oye, no es de mi incumbencia pero, creo que tu Papa solo quería..".-Fru Fru lo corto rompiendo abruptamente el abrazo.

"¡No te atrevas a defenderlo!".-Exclamo señalándolo con el dedo enfrente de su cara.

Robín se asustó e inclinado un poco hacia atrás levanto las patas en el aire en defensa con las orejas aplanadas.

Fru Fru se dio cuenta y soltó un suspiro.

"Perdón, es solo que….Enserio estoy empezando a creer que todo esto es culpa suya".-Dijo Fru Fru, más tranquila.

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué dices eso?".-Pregunto Robín.

Fru Fru volteo a verlo a los ojos, miro a otro lado y soltó un suspiro.

"Ok, te diré, pero tienes que prometerme, que no, se lo dirás, a nadie".-Dijo señalándolo en aviso.

"Claro, lo prometo".-Dijo Robín con una sonrisa, se persigno y levanto la pata izquierda.-"Con el corazón".-Dijo manteniendo la pata en el aire.

"Bueno".-Dijo Fru Fru miro a otro lado jugando con sus dedos y soltó un suspiro.-"Mi…Mi Papa, es Mr Big, el mafioso más temible de Tundratown y posiblemente de Zootopia".-Dijo.

Robín abrio los ojos de golpe con las orejas aplanadas y trago saliva, la fama de Mr Big es más grande en Tundratown pero eso no le quita prestigio en el resto de la ciudad.

"Por eso dije que creo que por su culpa Vince murió…empezó a llorar de nuevo, se limpió algunas lágrimas y continuo…Los mafiosos creen que lo que hacen está bien o solo es cuestión de negocios, pero jamás piensan en lo que podría pasarles a su familia…Siempre piensan en sí mismos, los mafiosos siempre tendrán enemigos, ya sea una mafia enemiga u otra cosa; como la policía. Mi papa es uno de ellos, solo piensa en sí mismo…Cree que lo está haciendo por nosotros cuando eso está mal, siempre está mal…Solo lo hace por el mismo".-Dijo llorando y sollozando.

Sin que ella supiera Mr Big está escuchando todo desde afuera, junto a la compuerta, cuando escucho esto se sintió mal, dejo caer sus orejas y miro al piso.

"Vamos, no diga eso mi ladie, amm…".-Dijo Robín.

"Fru Fru, Fru Fru Corleone".-Contesto ella limpiándose las lágrimas (Mr Big y Fru Fru no tienen apellido, así que como él está inspirado en el padrino, quise ponerles el apellido el).

"Mi ladie Corleone".-Continuo, se acercó a ella, la abrazo y ella correspondió el afecto.-"Talvez su padre solo está haciendo esto para protegerla a usted y al resto de su familia".-Dijo.

"¡Eso también es otra razón!".-Exclamo ella rompiendo el abrazo abruptamente y alejándose un poco, dejando a un desconcertado Robín.-"Mi Papa, aunque nos ama, no acepta que yo esté creciendo…A mis hermanos si los dejo ser independientes, pero a mí, ¡NO!, también por eso estoy resentida con el…Sé que, soy su única hija, pero tiene que metérsele en la cabeza, que estoy creciendo y eso es algo que él no puede detener, ni controlar…Tiene que dejarme partir, dejarme abandonar el nido".-Dijo.

"¿Y porque no se lo ha dicho?, un día inténtelo, talvez le asombre".-Dijo Robín.

"Si, lo he intentado, pero el jamás me hace caso, es tan terco como una mula en cuanto a esa mentalidad".-Dijo y se quedó llorando con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Mr Big ya no podía seguir escuchando, había oído lo suficiente, todo este tiempo creyó que estaba siendo un buen padre papa Fru Fru, pero ahora se dio cuenta que es todo lo contrario, se metió las patas nuevamente en los bolsillos y se alejó de ahí.

"Mi ladie Fru Fru".-Dijo Robín tomándola de las patas y esta volteo a verlo directo a los ojos.-"No puede rendirse, si es tan terco como dice debe insistirle, si es necesario hasta hartarlo, solo así entenderá".-Dijo.

"Si, sí, creo que tienes razón".-Dijo Fru Fru calmándose al fin y limpiándose sus últimas lágrimas con su muñeca.-"Gracias".-Dijo.

"De nada. Ahora espere aquí, iré por mi botiquín para darle algo para que no tenga dolor, si es que llega a tenerlo".-Dijo Robín.

Iba a irse pero cuando Fru Fru se dio cuenta abrio los ojos con preocupación y susto, el poco tiempo que lleva hablando la hizo sentirme mucho mejor internamente como si el dolor y sufrimiento de la muerte de Vince no hubiera estado todo ese tiempo, iba deslizar sus patas sobre las de ella para alejarse pero ella no lo permitiría, siente como si estuviera al borde de la acantilado del fin del mundo y él era lo único que le impedía caer al vacío. Tomo sus patas con fuerza y de un tirón lo obligo a ponerse de rodillas de nuevo, dejándolo desconcertado y un poco asustado.

"No".-Dijo Fru Fru negando con la cabeza con una mirada preocupada y triste.-"No te vayas por favor".-Suplico.

"Mi ladie Corleone tranquila, solo por a ir por mi maletín. Esta justo ahí".-Dijo Robín señalando su botiquín que está casi a la par suya, a una pulgada y cuarto de distancia (Como él es un ratón, para el 2 metros serian como 100 o 200).-"Ya vuelvo".-Dijo.

Iba a volver a irse pero Fru Fru nuevamente se lo impidió, lo tomo de las patas fuertemente, de un tirón lo volvió a poner de rodillas y sin siquiera pensarlo por impulso le dio un estrangulador abrazo, atrapando sus brazos dentro de la llave de sus brazos.

"¡No!".-Exclamo Fru Fru con voz quebrada al borde de llanto, con su cabeza debajo de su barbilla y con lágrimas deslizándose por el pelaje de sus mejillas.-"No te vayas".-Dijo y resoplo casi como un sollozo.-"Por favor".-Dijo con su voz quebrándose cada vez más.

Robín lo miro con tristeza, condolencia y pésame con sus orejas aplanadas, el corazón se le hacia añicos al verla así de destrozada y frágil. Cerró los ojos, le devolvió el abrazo y enrollo su cola alrededor de su cintura.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No me iré".-Dijo acariciando su espalda con su pata.

Fru Fru dejo escapar otro resoplido pero se sentía que este tuvo ahora más alegría que el anterior, cerró la boca formando una pequeña sonrisa y se quedó en los brazos de Robín sintiéndose calientita y reconfortada.

Robín abrio los ojos durante el abrazo, la miro, sonrió un poco, redirigió su mirada de nuevo a su botiquín y se le ocurrió una idea, desenvolvió su cola de la cintura de Fru Fru, con esta tomo la correa de su botiquín y lo tiro hacia ellos para poder sanarla cuando se sintiera mejor. La miro, manteniendo su sonrisa todo el tiempo, volvió a envolver su cola alrededor de ella y cerró los ojos para disfrutar el calor del abrazo.

Mr Big se encuentra caminando y fumando un abanó para calmar y ordenar sus pensamientos así como para des-estresarse, por más que le está doliendo, todo lo que su hija dijo era cien por ciento cierto, nunca estuvo ahí para ella para reconfórtala cuando ella estaba triste y llorando, el peleaba todas sus batallas por lo que nunca la dejo crecer plenamente, cada vez que alguien llegaba a solo incluso gritarle, mandaba a alguien para hacer escarmentar al insultador, ahora está culpándolo por la muerte de su esposo y para rematar acaba de entender que todo este tiempo, Fru Fru solo quería su independencia. Volteo a ver la aeronave en la que unos cuantos soldados están metiendo las ultimas cosas de una familia de los pocos animales que quedan para evacuar, miro su abanó encendido y humeante en su pata un poco boquiabierto como si estuviera sorprendido y entonces tomo una decisión. Frunció el ceño de repente, tiro el abanó al piso y lo piso para apagarlo, cosa que le hizo ganarse unas quemaduras pero de primer grado y esta tan decidido que ignoro por completo el dolor. Camino hacia sus secuaces que están en todo tipo de posturas esperando a ser evacuados, cuando notaron a su jefe, abrieron los ojos de golpe volteando a verlo con sus orejas erguidas y se enderezaron.

"Vengan muchachos, tenemos una última, de verdad ultima, labor que concluir".-Dijo Mr Big, sus secuaces asintieron y empezaron a caminar hacia los autos, Mr Big volteo a ver la aeronave con cara un poco triste.-"Mi florecita, te prometo, por la abuela, y todo en lo que creo, que cuando termine este último trabajo…Abandonare este sucio trabajo por el que tanto has sufrido, por mi culpa".-Dijo hablando con su mismo auto-flagelándose, fue con sus secuaces, subió al auto de un salto y un oso polar cerró la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **En la jaula de entrenamiento del equipo alfa.**

Spike, Delta y Charlie están sentados en una cajas grandes que son de la armas de electrochoques que usan en caso de que pierdan el control, enfrente de estos esta una fogata con piedras alrededor y ya habían hecho un cortafuego de esta para que, si llegaran a escapar cenizas por el aire, no quemaran alguna hoja o rama y el fuego no se expandiera de manera peligrosa y causara un incendio. Charlie tiene sus pegados en su celular twitteando con su novia como siempre, Spike y Delta están abrazados con unos rostros tristes y decaídos con sus orejas aplanadas viendo perdidamente el fuego de la fogata, se puede sentir lo tenso del silencio y del aire del ambiente, ningún se atreve a dirigir la palabra, en ese momento, llega Dylan dando saltitos hacia ellos.

"Hola señores".-Los saludo educa mente y con una sonrisa moviendo su pata.

El equipo alfa irguió sus orejas al oírlo, voltearon a verlo y regresaron nuevamente a sus composturas tensas y siniestrantés.

"Hola Dylan".-La saludaron todos al unísono sin sentimiento y deprimidos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

La expresión del rostro de Dylan se volvió confusa y extrañada, ladeo un poco la cabeza viéndolos, se acercó a ellos y se sentó en una caja extra que está enfrente de la fogata.

"Oigan, ¿les pasa algo?, parecen perdidos".-Dijo Dylan confundido y extrañado.

"¡Que te importa a ti!".-Estallo Delta, asustando a Dylan.

"Cielo".-Dijo Spike con voz seria.

Su esposa volteo a verlo y lo vio con una expresión seria, severa y represiva. La expresión de Delta cambio a una triste y regañada, bajo la mirada al piso junto con sus orejas y miro a Dylan a los ojos con el rabillo de los suyos con estos brillando con pena y vergüenza.

"Perdóname Dylan ".-Dijo Delta con culpabilidad y desvió la mirada.

Dylan se recuperó del susto y se reacomodo.

"Tranquila, no se preocupe".-Dijo, Dylan y se dirigió a todos.-"Entonces, alguien puede responder mi pregunta".-Dijo haciendo ademanes de compresión y junto las patas.

"La verdad".-Dijo Charlie tomando la palabra sin despejar sus ojos de su Galaxy ni volteando a verlo, se quedó con la boca abierta moviendo los ojos por unos segundos y luego soltó un suspiro aplanando sus orejas al mismo tiempo.-"No, no estamos bien Dylan, siempre que nos acomodamos como ahora es mala señal, es como una especie de ritual silencioso para recordar nuestra expiación".-Dijo con timbre triste y algo deprimido.

"¿Expiación?, ¿De qué?".-Pregunto Dylan confundido ladeando la cabeza.

El equipo alfa volteo a verlo, curiosos con sus orejas levantadas y se voltearon a ver uno al otro.

"¿Le contamos?".-Pregunto Delta susurrando usando su pata como escudo para que no lea sus labios, si es que sabe hacerlo.

"No sé, ¿deberíamos?".-Contesto Charlie volteando a ver a Spike ya que sin Daniel, él está a cargo del equipo ya que él es el beta cuando están en estado salvaje.

"Mmmm…".-Dijo Spike pensativo con las miradas de su esposa y amigo sobre el.-"…Chicos, creo que sería sano decirle, debemos contárselo a alguien".-Dijo finalmente decidido.

"¿De que estas hablando amor?. Si le contamos nuestras historias y pasados a ese escritor, ¿recuerdas?, y las incluyo y explico con lujo de detalle".-Dijo Delta.

"Mi amor".-Dijo Spike viéndola a los ojos.-"No es lo mismo que lean una historia, a oírla de alguien que la vivió en carne y hueso, y el que se lo hallamos contado a él, no implica que no debemos volver a hacerlo. Tu sabes que la culpa es como un boomerang, no importa que tan lejos y fuerte lo arrojes, siempre volverá a ti y te golpeara con fuerza. Hay que contarle, se ve que es buen mamífero".-Dijo.

Delta soltó un suspiro bajando la cabeza y sus orejas, y volvió a ver a su esposo.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza viéndolo a los ojos.

Spike sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la cabeza ganándose una tierna, avergonzada y torpe sonrisa de parte de su esposa, se dirigió a Dylan.

"De acuerdo Dylan, te explicaremos, ¿Quién empieza?".-Dijo Spike viendo a su esposa y a su amigo pastor alemán.

Ambos dudaron y pensaron por segundos, y Charlie soltó un suspiro de pesadez.

"Yo".-Dijo Charlie, Spike asintió y el pastor miro al Ualabi de frente.-"Dylan, ¿sabes que cuando estamos en estado salvaje no tenemos control de nuestras acciones, verdad?".-Pregunto, Dylan asintió con la cabeza.-" ¿Si sabes que cuando el señor MacReany nos conoció y encontró dijo que nuestra cordura estaba en la punta del acantilado por así decirlo?".-El Ualabi asintió de nuevo.-"Bueno, eso es porque…Nosotros 3 cometimos atrocidades de las que no controlamos nuestras acciones debido al estado salvaje, por eso aceptamos este trabajo de parte del señor MacReany, para reparar nuestros errores haciendo el bien y la ley, y para poder controlar nuestros instintos primitivos. Yo por ejemplo, Emm, yo…Lastime de gravedad a muchos de mis compañeros de clase y a un profesor".-Dijo, sorprendiendo al Ualabi quien irguió sus largas orejas.-"Mi profesor toco temas delicados y controversiales por los cuales la sociedad los mal ve, el racismo, la homosexualidad, el cambio transgenero, y el pensamiento de que la iglesia no puede cometer actos atroces y abominables. Yo escuche historias reales que hacían cambiar de opinión, entender, comprender y quitarte la venda de los ojos respecto a eso. Del racismo: Escuche que una vez que la sociedad de 1994, le dio la espalda a un pueblo de áfrica que estaba en plena guerra civil y estaba sucediendo un genocidio abominable ahí, y los dejaron para morir ahí después de haber evacuado a las mamíferos de pelajes con clores claros, incluso después de lo hospitalarios y carismáticos que fueron con ellos, y estos tuvieron que verse obligados a salvarse por sus solos con la ayuda de sus contactos (Homenaje y mensaje reflexivo de Hotel Rwanda, la matanza). La homosexualidad y el cambio transgenero: Escuche la historia de un pintor del siglo XVIII o XIX, que, después de que su esposa le pidió modelar para el con un vestido debido que su modelo no pudo ir, el empezó a sentirse mejor fingiendo ser mujer que siendo hombre, los doctores de su tiempo lo creyeron loco de remate, lo sometieron a terapias radioactivas e intentaron encerrarlo por sus pensamientos, su esposa era la única que lo comprendía, con el único doctor que no lo creyó loco, intento ayudarlo sometiéndolo a 2 cirugías que lo convertirían en mujer, a pesar del gran dolor que esto le causo a su esposa, ella aun lo o la amaba y estuvo dispuesta a apoyarla o apoyarlo, pero desafortunadamente, falleció después de la segunda cirugía. Su voluntad y espíritu pionero, sentaron las bases para un libro de la transexualidad y el cambio de sexo (La historia real de la pintora danesa Lili Elbe, la primera mujer transgenero de la historia y homenaje a la película la chica danesa, nominada a mejor película, actor y actriz secundaria). Y en cuanto a lo de la iglesia: El equipo Spotlight, el mejor y más antiguo equipo del periódico Golden globe, investigo y desvelo a la luz un caso que les valió el Publisher y sacudió a la iglesia católica, se trata de la historia de un enorme número de curas que eran pederastas…el Ualabi está más que atónito su mente está completamente en blanco, no puede pensar ni hablar, solo escuchar…Abusaron de cientos de niños, les arrebataron no solo su inocencia sino se fe, si a un niño pobre lo abusa un miembro de la iglesia pierde lo único que tiene, su fe en Dios y en la iglesia y a pesar de ya haber sido publicado y haber ganado el Publisher esos pervertidos desalmados aun no pagan por sus aberraciones (Homenaje y mensaje de la película Spotlight, en primera plana, ganadora al óscar de mejor película y mejor guion).

"Charlie, Charlie, te estas saliendo del tema".-Dijo Delta.-"Si, es muy horrible todo lo que les paso pero puedes concentrarte en esto por favor".-Dijo.

"Uyy, Perdón".-Dijo Charlie con sarcasmo viéndola y regreso a Dylan.

"Bueno, , lo que decía es que, yo di mi opinión del tema como buen alumno que soy, cuando todos se dieron cuenta de lo increíblemente liberal que soy, me vieron mal con enojo y odio, Cuando la escuela termino y Salí del salón un grupo de mis antiguos compañeros me ataco y literalmente trataron de matarme a palos…Dylan se volvió a sorprender…Como es una naturaleza, con cada golpe que me daban mi ritmo cardiaco aumentaba, yo les rogué que pararan pero no lo hicieron, cuando llegue a las 200 pulsaciones por minuto entre en estado salvaje, los ataque, algunos intentaron huir pero los intercepte, les rompí casi todos los huesos del cuerpo, de no haber sido por el profesor que llego pude haberlos matado pero desgraciadamente también lo ataque a él. Llamaron a mis padres conmigo a la dirección, el director dijo que lo que hice era simple y sencillamente inaceptable, no solo me expulso, mando una carta a la secretaria de educación para que no pudieran contratarme en ningún lugar".-Dijo Charlie, esto último ya empezando a llorar y con voz quebrada sorprendiendo, asombrando y haciendo sentir mal a todos sus oyentes, continuo.-"Para rematar cuando llegue a casa con mis padres ellos me reganaron y me reprendieron de la manera más horrible que nunca pude imaginar…No solo me hicieron correr a mi cuarto llorando sino que me causaron no terrible y profunda depresión, pero ellos ni les importaba, durante la discusión dijeron que deseaban que estuviera muerto".-Dijo llorando, los demás también están empezando a hacerlo.-"No fue sino hasta una vez que intente suicidarme que ellos se dieron cuenta de su error, rogaron mi perdón desoladamente y de rodillas, lo hice, les conté mi versión de los hechos, cuando se dieron cuenta, furiosos, demandaron no solo a los que me agredieron sino al director de la escuela por falta de profesionalismo, él fue condenado a 2 años de cárcel y fue despedido, mis agresores fueron condenados a estar en prisión hasta que cumplieran la mayoría de edad y a mí se me otorgo el perdón judicial y pude regresar a la escuela, después conocí al señor MacReany que se enteró de lo que hice en los periódicos, me ofreció este empleo, acepte para poder controlar mis impulsos y aquí estoy".-Dijo Charlie terminando con una pequeña sonrisa y limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Wau, y yo que lo que me paso esta tarde fue intenso, comparado con tu historia, lo mío no es nada".-Dijo Dylan atónito.

"La vida no es siempre como la pintan, hay altibajos, a veces gigantescas caídas, lo que importa es que tengas la fuerza y voluntad para levantarte por más veces que te tumbe la vida".-Dijo Charlie.

"Wau, que profundo, no sabía que eras poeta".-Dijo Dylan sorprendido.

"Oh!, no es mío, es del escritor Aarón Piron".-Dijo Charlie.

"¿Aarón Piron?, ¿el guionista de hotel Rwanda?, ¿el comunista?".-Pregunto Dylan y de repente frunció el ceño.-"¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡¿les obras de ese mendigo ex espía?!".-Pregunto cruzándose de brazos enojado.

"¡Ayy, no es cierto, no puedo creerlo!".-Se quejó Charlie molesto.-" ¡¿Tu también piensas eso de él, aun después de años de que lo perdonaron?!".-Pregunto también cruzándose de brazos y viendo al Ualabi con molestia.

"No me importa los años que hayan pasado, para mí el sigue siendo un espía del gobierno animal ruso".-Contesto molesto Dylan.

"¡No es cierto!".-Exclamo enojado Charlie.-"¿Dime en que parte de sus obras deja mensaje de espionaje o comunismo?, y a parte, ¡Es uno de los mejores escritores que jamás hayan vivido!".-Grito.

Dylan iba a responderle pero Delta y Spike ya habían tenido suficiente.

"¡YA!, Niñas, niñas, las 2 son bonitas".-Dijo Delta ya harta, enojada y se calmó.-"¿Podemos volver a al tema central?, hablan más tarde".-Dijo.

Dylan suspiro para clamarse bajando las orejas al mismo tiempo y giro hacia ellos, evitando ver a Charlie para no discutir de nuevo.

"Bueno".-Dijo Spike y suspiro.-"Creo que voy yo ahora".-Tomo una respiración profunda y comenzó.-"Yo nací con una buena y adinerada familia era feliz con ellos, hasta que llegaron al mundo mis 3 hermanos. Ellos se sentían celosos y apartados porque al ser el primogénito mi madre me amaba profundamente y ellos sentían que debían tener el mismo amor que yo recibía de mama, así que empezaron a maltratarme, me golpeaban en serio, me rasguñaban, y me amenazaron que si le decía a mama me iría 1000 veces peor, así que lo hice. Un día, sus atormentos hacia mi llegaron muy lejos, querían marcarme con un fierro caliente, marcas permanentes por todo mi cuerpo, mis latidos llegaron 200 ese dia por el miedo, entre en estado salvaje y los ataque, mi mama llego justo a tiempo y los deje al borde de la muerte, al ver como los deje, mi mama se decepciono de mí y antes de llevarlos al hospital me dijo que cuando volviera tendríamos una seria charla madre e hijo".-Dijo Spike, aquí empezó a llorar y Delta lo consoló un poco acariciándolo y en ningún momento se detuvo.-"A la mañana siguiente desperté, solo en la casa, tan pronto mama llegara iba rogarle perdón a ella y a mis hermanos, a pesar de que me trataron como un primitivo eran mis hermanos y los quería, pero…bajo la mirada, sus labios temblaron y se limpió una lagrima…Cuando abrí la puerta y recogí el periódico, en primera plana había una noticia de que una familia de lobos murió en un accidente automovilístico…Reconocí la placa del auto en la foto…Fue mi familia la que murió…Dylan se sorprendió…Quede devastado, no pude siguiera despedirme y pedirles perdón, una noche lluviosa Salí de casa, entre en un callejón oscuro y trate de suicidarme cortándome la vena de la pata".-Dijo Spike y bajo la mirada.

"Y…¿luego?".-Pregunto Dylan confundido ya que Spike no uso el tono de voz para una terminación.

Spike aun triste y melancólico volteo a ver a Delta, esta se sorprendió un poco y Dylan volteo a verla.

"Mi historia y la Delta se entrelazan en esta parte, ¿cariño?".-Dijo Spike viendo a Delta.

Delta se puso nerviosa y bajo un poco sus orejas con sus abiertos con algo de miedo, a ella lo golpeo con muchísima más fuerza su pasado que a sus 2 compañeros de equipo, por eso es como es hoy en día.

"No…No se mi amor, no sé si pueda revivir esos horribles recuerdos".-Dijo Delta negando con la cabeza, triste y con sus orejas caídas rompiéndose a llorar.-" ¡Eso arruino mi vida!, a diferencia de ustedes yo no tengo un final feliz, quede y quedare marcada de por vida. Y nada lo arreglara".-Dijo y empezó a llorar con sus patas sobre sus ojos.

Spike aplano sus orejas y quedo un poco boquiabierto al escuchar cierta frase que dijo.

"¿Qué no tienes un final feliz?".-Pregunto sorprendido, haciendo que Delta para de sollozar y volteara a verlo.-" ¿Qué está diciendo mi amor?, ¿Ya se te olvido?, tú me conociste ese día".-Delta se sorprendió e irguió un poco más su espalda.-" ¿Ya no recuerdas?. Después de que te peleaste con tus amigas en ese bar porque ya no podías quedarte porque tenías un examen muy importante, entraste en estado salvaje y ataques no solo a tus amigas, sino a todos los del bar, saliste corriendo de ahí. Al día siguiente lo que hiciste salió no solo en los periódicos en primera plana, también en la radio y la TV, cuando se enteraron no solo ya no te dejaron entrar a la escuela, sino que todos, incluso maestros, adultos y niños que te veían te arrojaban piedras, ni siquiera tus padres te hablaban, un día ya no pudiste más y querías suicidarte lanzándote del techo de un edificio, lo hiciste…pero cuando caíste, yo, que estaba en el callejón en donde ibas a estrellarte contra el suelo me preocupe, de inmediato me deshice de en el pedazo de vidrio con el cual iba matarte y te cache antes de que cayeras al piso, al vernos a los ojos nos enamoramos de inmediato, comenzamos de nuevo, nos casamos, ¡Y DICES QUE NO ES UN FINAL FELIZ!".-Dijo, lo último muy furioso, molesto, dolido, poniéndose de pie y alejándose unos pasos de ella.

Dylan y Charlie están sorprendidos pero no se atreven a articular una palabra porque saben que esto se va a poner muy feo.

"Spike espera yo…".-Spike no la dejo terminar.

"Y yo…que confiaba y creía en ti…No puede creer que me enamore de alguien…Tan egoísta".-Dijo con sus orejas aplanadas y sus ojos al borde del llanto. No aguanto más y salió corriendo de ahí empezando a llorar.

"¡SPIKE!, ¡MI AMOR ESPERA!".-Grito Delta saliendo detrás él.

Charlie y Dylan se quedaron solos pero no podían articular la palabra ya que aún se siente el aire terriblemente tenso que dejo la discusión de la pareja carnívora. De repente las orejas de ambos se irguieron de golpe al escuchar que alguien golpeo los barrotes de la puerta detrás de ellos, voltearon y vieron a Milo viéndolos con el ceño fruncido.

"Levántense ustedes 2".-Dijo y señalo a Charlie.-"Y tú, ve a buscar a tus compañeros".-Dijo con severidad.

"No sé dónde están, y además…se acercó a él y puso sus patas en los barrotes…Se lo que tramas".-Dijo Charlie susurrando y viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

Milo levanto sus orejas y se sorprendió.

"Tuve muy mala espina de ti, así que te espié todo el día, recaude suficiente evidencia fotográfica para que te pudras tras las rejas, así que no vas a decirme que hacer".-Dijo Charlie susurrando.

Milo miro a otro lado, dejo escapar una pequeña risita y volvió a dirigirse al pastor.

"Escucha…Amigo".-Dijo, y sin previo aviso frunciendo el ceño de manera simultánea, saco y le enterró un cuchillo a Charlie dejándolo clavado en el barrote.

Charlie grito del dolor agarrando su muñeca, intento quitarse pero no pudo y Milo lo tomo del cuello con su gigantesca pata de grizzly.

"He estado haciendo del todo, para que todos vean de lo que tú y tus amigos son capaces, bueno, al fin la espera a terminado, y nada ni nadie se interpondrá en mis planes, y si tratas de arruinarlo, te pondré una pistola justo en la cara y te volare los sesos".-Dijo Milo completamente amenazante y aterradoramente.

Charlie esta tan asustado que tiene las orejas aplanadas, cara de miedo y está gimiendo como un perro primitivo asustado.

"Y para que veas que hablo enserio".-Dijo Milo, saco su Colt, le apunto a Dylan quien está paralizado del miedo y le dio justo en la palma de la mano, haciendo gritar y que cayera de rodillas al piso por el dolor, como su Colt tiene silenciador no se oyó el disparo.-"Eso también es una advertencia para que no te atrevas a decir nada, cangurito…Se dirigió a Charlie y lo apretó más del cogote…¿Entendiste?".-Pregunto con voz siniestra.

Charlie asintió con la cabeza aun gimiendo. Milo sonrió, le desenterró el cuchillo con dolor haciéndolo gritar y lo arrojo, para su mala suerte Charlie cayó sobre su pata lastimada así que sintió todavía más dolor.

"Entonces, mejor mantén la cabeza baja".-Dijo Milo y se fue de allí dejando a los adoloridos animales dentro de la celda, camino hacia uno de sus agentes, un crisocion o lobo de grin.-"Dales atención médica a esos 2, y asegúrate que mantengan la boa cerrada".-Dijo, el crisocion asintió y se fue, se dirigió a un cuon alpino.-"Tu, junta a unos cuantos más y busquen a ese lobo y labradora, los necesito a todos aquí".-Ordeno.

El cuon asintió, se fue, y Milo miro hacia el bosque detrás de la jaula.

Dentro del mismo bosque se hallaba Delta quien está buscando desesperadamente a su esposo para rogarle su perdón.

"¡SPIKE!, ¡SPIKE!, ¡¿MI AMOR DONDE ESTAS?!".-Grito Delta mientras lo buscaba y se detuvo justo entre unos árboles que sus hojas dejaban un hoyo a manera de tragaluz.-" ¡MI AMOR!, por favor…Vuelve ".-Dijo los ojos llorosos y triste, se puso en 2 patas y empezó a llorar pero detuvo de pronto al ver la silueta de su esposo, sentado en una gran roca cabizbajo.

"MI amor".-Dijo Delta con voz como un hilo pero alegre, dio un paso hacia el pero tan pronto lo hizo, la silueta de un animal parecido a un lobo apareció, le disparo una red a su esposo y empezó a llevárselo arrastrándolo.-" ¡Oye!".-Grito Delta molesta e iba ir hacia el animal para abalanzársele, pero no pudo porque otra red la atrapo y el cuon de Milo empezó a llevársela arrastrándola.

Los llevaron hasta la celda a la fuerza, durante el trayecto a ahí Delta entro en estado salvaje pero no podía hacer nada dentro de la red, cuando la sacaron usaron bastones de control animal para que no pudiera atacar a nadie por más que se resistiera. Milo la miro a sus ojos casi completamente negros por sus pupilas, ella le gruño, Milo le sonrió, se acercó a ella, le toco a un animal el hombro haciéndole un gesto y este le mostro la pantalla de una Tablet que muestra unas imágenes grabadas en vivo por una cámara nocturna que le pusieron a Delta en la cabeza.

" _Oye, aquí".-_ Dijo la imagen de Milo siendo grabada por la cámara chasqueando los dedos con una sonrisa.

Delta le ladro y Milo dejo escapar una breve risa.

"Te esposa se fija en lo que quiere Spike".-Dijo Milo mientras veía al lobo sentado en uno de los rincones, esposado y con 2 par de animales haciendo guardia delante de el con armas en sus patas y se dirigió de nuevo a la labrador.

"Si, y cuando quiere comer suele hacerlo".-Contesto Spike serio y enojado.

La sonrisa de Milo desapareció de repente ya que no le gusto lo que escucho, luego las orejas de todos se irguieron al escuchar el motor de un auto, voltearon y vieron que un auto llego. Milo se enderezo, se acomodó el traje y empezó a caminar hacia este. La puerta del copiloto y la trasera se abrieron y de esta salieron Daniel, Judy, Nick y Mario todos con el ceño fruncido, Nick y Judy tomados de las patas y empezaron a caminar hacia Milo enojados, mientras caminaban hacia él, Daniel fue descolgándose su M16.

"Jajaja, mama gallina al fin volvió".-Dijo Milo mientras caminaba hacia ellos pero no pudo decir más ya que Daniel, con impulso y un movimiento tomo su M16 como si fuera un bate, y con un grito de furia le dio un tremendo golpe a Milo en su mejilla con la culata del rifle, el golpe fue tan fuerte que se escuchó hasta a 3 metros de distancia el ruido de la carnes de Milo siendo sacudidas por la fuerza del golpe, como si hubieron ablandado un bistec y Milo se tambaleo hacia atrás con su pata en su mejilla, de puro milagro no perdió uno o varios de sus dientes.

Mario, Nick y Judy hicieron caras y muecas de dolor, en el auto James se sorprendió al igual que Zack irguiendo sus orejas de golpe, Mary y su hija se taparon la boca con sus patas con cara de sorpresa y atónitas y Luke se quedó viendo esto con sorpresa pero una pequeña sonrisa con la boca abierta y sus ojos brillando con curiosidad. Milo se quejó del golpe, varios de sus agentes se acercaron pero mantuvieron cierta distancia, Milo volteo a ver Daniel después de ver su pata para ver si tenía sangre en ella, no fue así.

"Lárgate de aquí Milo, llévate a tus malditos mamíferos contigo y mantente lejos de mi equipo".-Dijo Daniel con voz enojada y grúñente viéndolo seriamente.

Milo se volvió a tocar la mejilla debido al dolor y volteo a ver a Judy quien tomó la palabra.

"¡Jokings!, Tu siempre quisiste que esto pasara, ¡Maldito hijo de perra!".-Dijo Judy furica.

Nick volteo a ver a su nueva novia sorprendido, jamás imagino que Judy sería capaz de decir groserías y menos una tan fuerte.

"¡Ay, Nein es cierto. Por dios santo!".-Grito Milo molesto y harto, dejo escapar un grito ahogado tocándose la mejilla otra vez y volvió a hablar.-" ¿Cuántos mamíferos más tienen que morir, para que esta misión les parezca sensata?".-Pregunto.

"Esto no es una misión, es una prueba".-Dijo Nick viéndolo con molestia.

"Nick tiene razón, no dejare que hagas esto".-Dijo Daniel enojado.

"Esto es una situación de seguridad a nivel nacional ahora, ¿Si?".-Dijo Milo viendo a ambos.

Nick y Daniel rodaron los ojos y ladearon un poco la cabeza en queja.

"Por si no lo saben, les informo que tu especie ya evacuo a toda la ciudad".-Dijo el grizzly sorprendiéndolos.-"Tengo entendido que serán refugiados y albergados en México, van a llegar a primera hora de la mañana. ¿Y qué noticia van a escuchar mañana, eh?, ¿Qué todos ustedes salvaron vidas?, No, no, no, mucho mejor…Se acercó a Daniel…Que tú, y tu equipo, ¡salvaran lo que queda de Zootopia Daniel!".-Dijo señalándolo en el pecho con su garra.

Eso dejo a Daniel con mucho en que pensar y Milo se alejó de él.

"Daniel, jamás han dejo el confinamiento es una locura".-Dijo Nick haciendo ademanes con su pata libre.

"¡VAMONOS TODOS!".-Grito Milo haciendo un gesto con su pata, dando círculos en el aire como diciendo "Circúlenle", y se volvió nuevamente a Daniel enojado y molesto.-" ¡Es inevitable!, con o sin ti Daniel".-Dijo.

Daniel se quedó dudoso y pensando las miradas de sus mejores amigos cayeron sobre el con curiosidad de que decidirá, después de unos segundos, Daniel subió la vista y puso cara de decidida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sabemos, que está en el distrito Rainforest en este momento".-Dijo Daniel señalando el distrito Rainforest en un mapa de Zootopia, está en una reunión con Milo, los agentes de este, y todos sus amigos para que sepan lo que va a pasar a continuación, menos Delta, ya que está en estado salvaje y como Spike está molesto con ella aun no la ha sacado de ese estado.-"El equipo alfa y yo hemos hecho este ejercicio varias veces mientras los entrenaba, la llamamos "Las escondidas". A los depredadores primitivos les encantaba cazar en mandada, les gustaba llevar a su presa a una zona de muerte, eso haremos nosotros. Esperen el momento, esperen mi orden y entonces le damos con todo lo que tengamos. Tenemos una sola oportunidad señores".-Dijo levantando el dedo índice en indicación y se dirigió a Charlie quien ya había sido atendido de su herida de pata y a Spike.-"Equipo alfa, chicos, les pido por favor, que ustedes y Delta no pierdan el control durante la misión, o de lo contrario…Ustedes saben a lo que veremos de forzarnos a hacer".-Dijo, Charlie y Spike asintieron.

Después de eso todos se dispersaron, Milo se acercó a uno de sus agentes la hiena rayada que le disparo al águila en el helicóptero.

"Miche (Se pronuncia Mich). Una vez que hayan acabado con ese terrorista…volteo a ver a Daniel con cara de enojo quien esta con Nick y Judy…Quiero te encargues de su humano de una vez por todas, pero asegúrate que parezca un accidente ya que si se enteran que llegaron a asesinarlo se convertirá en mártir y no tardara en estallar un caos, y haz lo mismo con sus amigos, ese zorro y esa coneja, ya no los tolero más".-Dijo.

"Si señor".-Respondió Mich asintiendo con la cabeza y noto que se jefe se iba a ir.-" ¡Señor!".-Exclamo haciendo un gesto con la pata deteniéndolo.-"Antes de matarlos, ¿puedo divertirme un poco con esa coneja?".-Pregunto con malicia, perversidad y un tono un poco pervertido.

"Has lo que quieras, pero asegúrate de dejarla bien muerta".-Respondió Milo y se fue.

Mich asintió sonriente.

Después de la reunión, Daniel fue con Delta quien aún está siendo supervisada por los que la retienen y esta le gruño ferozmente.

"Tranquila Delta, tranquila".-Dijo Daniel con voz gentil y pasiva poniendo una rodilla en tierra, acerco lentamente sus manos a sus mejillas, la obligo a verla a los ojos y empezó a acariciarla como si fuera primitiva.

A poco a poco sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y se le quedo viendo.

"¿Daniel?".-Pregunto la labrador, empezó a mirar alrededor y su mirada volvió a caer sobre el.-" ¿Qué paso?".-Volvió a preguntar.

"Te lo contaría Delta, pero no puedo, no quiero que vuelvas a entrar en estado salvaje, aun no".-Dijo Daniel aun acariciándola y se volvió a los animales que la tienen con los bastones.-"Déjenla ya, no hay más peligro".-Dijo.

Los animales empezaron a quitarle los bastones.

"Eso sí, a menos que la hagan enojar".-Comento Mario y sonrió.

Cuando le quitaron los bastones a Delta esta se sobo las partes en las que tenía la cuerda o alambre ya que las tenía algo apretadas.

"Ay, gracias señor".-Dijo Delta bajando los brazos y mirándolo, Daniel asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, Delta miro a otro lado y vio a su esposo sentado sobre una caja grande y cabizbajo, se puso triste y dolida al recordar algo y se dirigió a Daniel.-"Señor…Ahora vuelvo".-Dijo y se fue.

"Adelante".-Dijo Daniel y el Mario vieron a distancia que se acercaba a Spike.

Delta se acercó con lentamente y con nerviosismo a su esposo quien está dándole 3 cuartos de la espalda, cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo escuchar un resoplido de parte de él, lo que significa que está llorando en silencio, se sintió culpable, ella sabe que es su culpa, lo lastimo y mucho, se acercó un poco más, trago saliva ya que siente como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta, los músculos alrededor de su boca temblaron y finalmente hablo.

"Spike".-Lo llamo.

Spike dejo de resoplar, se enojó y se limpió las lágrimas.

"¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué no tienes más corazones que romper?".-Pregunto sin atreverse a verla a los ojos.

"Spike…Mi amor, sé que estás enojado pero…".-Spike no la dejo acabar.

"¿Enojado?".-Pregunto sorprendido al fin volteando a verla.-"Oh, esa palabra no basta para describir ni una fracción de lo molesto que estoy contigo, ¡dijiste que nuestro amor no es feliz!".-Exclamo y termino mostrando los colmillos.

"Mi amor, se lo que dije…Pero quiero decirte… sus labios temblaron…Que talvez tienes razón".-Dijo bajando la cabeza, Spike se sorprendió y en menos de un parpadeo cambio su rostro de enojado a neutral y un poco curioso.-"No sé ni porque te enamoraste de mí, soy grosera, dura como una piedra, altanera, iracunda, explosiva y temperamental…empieza a llorar…Tienes razón…Soy una completa tonta…Y ahora tú te alejaras de mi…El único mamífero que me ha mantenido en este mundo…Y yo me convertiré en nada más y nada menos que un lastre para todos".-Dijo, lo último con voz quebrada y rompió en llanto abrazándose a sí misma.

Spike ahora si se preocupó y sintió mal por ella, el que este molesto con ella no elimina el amor que siente hacia ella, aplano las orejas, camino hacia ella y la abrazo.

"Ayy, mi amor, mi amor".-Dijo Spike comprensivamente acariciándole la espalda con sus patas y ella llorando en su hombro.

"¡Tienes toda la razón!, no soy más que pura basura…No merezco tenerte".-Dijo Delta llorando sin consolación.

"No, no, no digas eso".-Dijo Spike, rompió el abrazo manteniéndola en sus brazos y la miro a los ojos.-"Perdóname, no debí haberte hablado así. Somos como los humanos, no somos perfectos, olvidamos cosas, tu olvidaste eso y yo no tenía un verdadero motivo para enfurecerme…Perdóname mi amor".-Dijo con las orejas aplanadas y lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

"AY, Spike".-Sollozo Delta y lo abrazo.

Daniel y Mario vieron cómo se hablaban, consolándose uno al otro, Spike le lamio las lágrimas a Delta como un perro primitivo, Delta lo miro a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa boquiabierta y luego vieron cómo se besaron.

"Wau. No puedo creerlo, hace 5 minutos ni siquiera se querían hablar y ahora piensan que si dejan ir al otro van a morir".-Comento Mario.

Daniel se encogió de hombros dejando escapar un "Mmm".

"El amor es más poderoso de lo que crees amigo, talvez cuando lo encuentres lo entenderás".-Dijo con una sonrisa y poniendo una mano en su hombro, haciendo que Mario volteara a verlo.

"Eeeh…No sé, no sé si pueda encontrar el amor, pero a mí no me importa".-Dijo Mario y volteo a ver a su hijo adoptivo que está hablando con James y sonrió.-"Con Luke aquí, creo que tengo todo lo que necesito".-Dijo volteando a ver a su ADA.

Daniel se volvió encoger de hombros y quito su mano de su hombro.

"Daniel".-Oyeron que alguien lo llamo, voltearon y vieron a Zack y Julie viéndolos desde el otro lado de la cerca, quien lo dijo fue Julie.-"¿Son seguros?".-Pregunto recargándose en los barrotes junto con su novio zorro y haciendo un gesto con los ojos al equipo alfa.

Daniel volteo a ver a su equipo por un momento y luego a ellos.

"No. No lo son".-Respondió Daniel serio con sus manos en su cintura.

"¿Y cómo se llaman?".-Pregunto Zack con curiosidad.

Daniel volteo a ver al equipo alfa.

"Bueno, tenemos a Charlie".-Dijo Daniel señalando al pastor sentado en una caja grande twitteando como siempre con su novia, ya esta podría ser la última vez que podría hacerlo, Zack y Julie vieron a Charlie.-"Es experto en sigilo, camuflaje y ataque sorpresa, y su especialidad son los golpes a las partes bajas, como las piernas. Luego esta Delta".-Dijo señalándola y Zack y Julie la vieron, aun abrazada a Spike.-"Ella es la fuerza bruta, su especialidad es el ataque impulsivo, potente e impredecible. Y por último su esposo Spike, él es la más cercano que tenemos al cerebro del equipo, de hecho el ideo el plan que les conté a todos ustedes hace unos minutos pero yo lo conté ya que él tiene pánico escénico, es especialista en emboscada y estrategia, y es el beta".-Dijo y se volvió a verlos.

"¿Y quién es el alfa?".-Pregunto Zack.

Daniel sonrió y golpeo sus manos en los costados de sus piernas con los brazos perezosos y haciendo un gesto con el rostro, de autoabalacion.

"Lo estás viendo Zack".-Contesto con una sonrisa vanidosa.

Zack y Julie sonrieron con la boca abierta, se voltearon a ver y luego a Daniel nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mary abrio nuevamente la parte trasera del auto por el que ella y los demás llegaron a la jaula, esta vacía ya que todos se bajaron, Zack y Julie están detrás de ella.

"Listo, ven, súper seguro. Ok, suban".-Dijo Mary y ayudo a su hija y su novio a subirse, ellos se sentaron ya dentro del auto.-"Ok, si necesitan algo solo tienen que abrir la ventana".-Dijo, Zack y Julie voltearon a ver la ventana y luego a ella.-"Ok".-Dijo Mary y cerró la puerta, iba a irse hasta el asiento de copiloto pero…

"Señora Rules".-Oyó que la llamaron, se detuvo, volteo y vio a Mario acercársele a ella tomado de la mano con Luke.

"¿Si Señor Gómez?".-Pregunto Mary con curiosidad.

"Quería pedirle que si podría cuidar a Luke por favor".-Contesto Mario.

"Pero Papa, yo quiero ir contigo".-Protesto Luke.

"Luke".-Dijo Mario poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros y poniendo un rodilla en tierra para estar más a su nivel.-"Ya te dije por qué no puedes ir, si encontramos a Trenton estarás expuesto al más grande de los peligros, y te prometí el día que te adopte que te alejaría de todo eso".-Dijo comprensivamente tratando de convencerlo.

"Pero…".-Mario lo corto.

"Luke por favor".-Dijo tapando su cara con su mano para no verlo a los ojos, suspiro y bajo su mano.-"No quiero que te pase lo que le ocurrió a tu bisabuelo, por favor, quédate".-Dijo.

Luke bajo la mirada un poco triste pero después de pensarlo unos segundos, volvió a subir la mirada.

"De acuerdo, Papa".-Dijo Luke con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

"Ese es mi hijo".-Dijo Mario con un poco de orgullo y felicidad revolviéndole el pelo, lo cargo y lo abrazo.

"Por favor, vuelve en una pieza ¿sí?".-Dijo Luke durante el abrazo con los ojos cerrados.

"Te lo prometo".-Dijo Mario, rompió el abrazo, le dejo en el suelo y volvió a Mary.-"Entonces, ¿si puede cuidarlo?".-Pregunto.

"Claro. Ven querido".-Dijo Mary con una sonrisa camino al niño humano, lo tomo de la mano y empezaron a caminar hacia el auto.

"Adiós campeón".-Dijo Mario despidiéndose con la mano.

"Adiós Papa".-Se despidió Luke de regreso y el y Mary entraron al auto, sentándose al lado de James que está sentado frente al volante.

Mientras tanto Zack y Julie están teniendo una charla en la parte trasera del auto.

"¿Estamos seguros aquí verdad?".-Pregunto Julie.

"Si, tranquila, ya oíste a tu mama, aquí es súper seguro".-Contesto Zack con una sonrisa, pero vio que eso no calmo el miedo y nerviosismo de su novia, y luego recordó algo.-"Oye, ¿recuerdas al fantasma?, el de la cochera de la casa de tu mama cuando teníamos 10, ¿Te protegí de él, no?".-Dijo.

"…Hiciste una hacha con una regla y un plato de papel".-Respondió Julie.

"Sí. Ves nada te va atacar mientras estés conmigo, y también tu mama está aquí ahora, ella también te cuidara".-Dijo Zack con una sonrisa.

"¿Mama?".-Dijo Julie en burla y con una mirada rencorosa que preocupo a su novio.-"JA, si claro, como si ella fuera capaz de cuidarme".-Dijo Julie y se recargo en la pared del auto cruzando los brazos.

"¿De qué hablas Julie?".-Pregunto Zack.

"Sabes de que hablo Zack".-Dijo Julie viéndolo con cara aun rencorosa y suspiro se inclinó hacia adelante encorvando la espalda.-"Cuando Papa murió, ella ni siquiera me dijo una sola palabra de aliento, solo se quedaba ahí como estatua, ella fue una egoísta, solo pensaba en sí misma, las pocas veces que me atrevía a entablar una conversación con ella el ambiente que generaba su estado de depresión era tal que el aire se ponía muy tenso e incómodo. ¿Por qué crees que acudí a ti para desahogarme cuando murió Papa?, por eso. Y también para rematar, ¡ni siquiera tiene tiempo para mi ahora!".-Exclamo y se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

Sin ellos supieran, los de la cabina están escuchando hasta la última palabra de la conversación debido al timbre y al volumen de sus voces, Mary se está desquebrajando al oír como Julie se está desahogando, es doloroso, pero tiene que, si quiere hacerla ver la verdad.

"Julie".-Dijo Zack y puso su pata sobre su hombro.-"Sabes que no es su culpa, es de…".-Julie no le dejo terminar.

"Si, si, ya se. Es por culpa de la demanda".-Dijo ya harta sin separar sus brazos y aun rencorosa.-"Pero eso no le da el derecho de trabajar día y noche".-Dijo molesta.

Todos en la cabina se sorprendieron, especialmente la madre nutria, y siguieron oyendo con atención.

"¿Qué?, ¿de que estas hablando Julie?".-Pregunto Zack algo sorprendido.

Julie quito su ceño fruncido y rencor, bajo la mirada junto con su cabeza con una mirada triste y dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Sabes Zack, lo verdad me alegra un poco que hayan hecho esa demanda en contra de mama…Todos los que escucharon se sorprendieron…O bueno, eso era antes, ahora ya no".-Dijo Julie con un poco de tristeza.

"No comprendo".-Dijo Zack extrañado negando con la cabeza, Julie volvió suspirar.

"…La verdad Zack, es que mi mama no pasa mucho tiempo conmigo, así ha sido desde que papa murió…sus ojos se humedecen y lágrimas empiezan a caer por sus mejillas…Como los artistas, ella trabaja día y noche, incluso llega a olvidarse de sus familiares y amigos debido a lo absorto que es a su oficio…¡Mi mama es así!".-Dijo Julie, lo último con voz sollozante.-"Ella trabaja incansablemente por horas para olvidarse del dolor de la muerte de papa…¡Pero no se da cuenta de que yo lo necesito!, ¡necesito a mi mama!, tu eres muy atento y cariñoso conmigo…Pero un novio no es sustito de una madre, ella solo piensa en sí misma, pero no se da cuenta que quien más está sufriendo soy yo. Creí que la demanda la obligaría a alejarse del trabajo y dedicaría tiempo para mi…Pero no fue así, incluso con eso, nada cambio en lo absoluto…¡Extraño a mi mama Zack!".-Exclamo y se arrojó a él en un abrazo.

Zack la miro con tristeza y dolor, aplano sus orejas y le regreso el abrazo, reconfortándola acariciándole la espalda con sus patas. Estuvieron así por 10 segundos hasta que el sonido de arrastramiento de la ventanilla les hizo levantar sus orejas y voltear a esta, y se encontraron cara a cara con una afligida Mary quien está llorando a lágrima viva.

"Cielo…¿de verdad te sientes así?".-Pregunto Mary llorando, sorprendiendo a su hija.

"¡¿Mama?!, ¿Cu-cuanto escuchaste?".-Pregunto Julie sorprendida.

"Hasta la última palabra".-Respondió Mary sin dejar de llorar y empezó a llorar más fluidamente y con más fuerza.-"Mi amor, yo-yo no tenía ni idea de té sintieras de esa forma…Tienes toda la razón hija, paso demasiado tiempo en mi trabajo, pero nunca te dedique el tiempo suficiente…¿Podrías…Perdonarme?".-Pregunto con el corazón a punto de rompérsele.

Julie se quedó pensativa con la mirada baja lo que fue una dolorosa eternidad para Mary y después de unos segundos volteo a verla a los ojos.

"…Claro mama…Te perdono".-Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ay mi amor".-Dijo Mary con voz jadeante de alegría con sus ojos llorosos, movió a Luke con cuidado pero un poco de prisa, salió del auto, corrió a la parte trasera, abrio la puerta, entro rápidamente corriendo hacia Julie y la abrazo con toda la alegría y el júbilo del mundo, cosa que su hija correspondió completamente.-" ¡Te amo hija!".-Dijo llorando en sus brazos.

"¡Y yo a ti mama!".-Julie correspondió el afecto.

Zack se les quedo viendo, sonriente de la alegría con sus orejas aplanadas. Mary abrio los ojos durante el abrazo, su mirada aterrizo en el y rompió un poco el abrazo.

"Ven Zack".-Dijo Mary estirando su brazo hacia el con la pata abierta y una pequeña sonrisa.

Zack miro su pata que le está ofreciendo, con curiosidad y luego a ella.

"Eres el novio de Julie, por lo que eres técnicamente parte de la familia. Ven, únete".-Explico Mary manteniendo la sonrisa.

Zack sonrió abriendo mucho la boca, inmediatamente se puso de pie, troto hacia ellas y se unió al abrazo familiar con gusto y se quedaron así por muchos segundos, cosa que conmovió al rinoceronte policía y al niño humano quienes vieron esto por la ventanilla con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, de manera paralela, algo ocurrió entorno a Daniel junto con sus amigos.

Daniel se encuentra en una gran caja militar con una pierna sobre la otra y su M16 sobre su regazo, puliéndolo para que no se vaya a trabar en caso de que tuviera que usarlo, Mario, quien está a pocos metros de él se dio cuenta de esto, se puso de pie y camino hacia él.

"Oye".-Lo llamo atrayendo la atención de su amigo.-"Creo que te vendría mucho mejor algo más 'Explosivo'".-Dijo con una sonrisa y le mostro un M32 Hammer que tiene en su mano con una sonrisa, Daniel se sorprendió.

"¡¿Un M23 Hammer?!".-Pregunto Daniel sorprendido, dejo su M16 en el piso, le arrebato el lanzagranadas y se quedó observándolo e inspeccionándolo.-"¿De dónde lo sacaste?".-Pregunto.

"Lo tome de lo que trajimos en caso de que las cosas se pusieran demasiado feas".-Respondió Mario.

Daniel abrio la recamara de granadas y se percató de algo.

"Mario amigo".-Lo llamo volteando a verlo con rostro enojado, Mario hizo un sonido de contestación.-"No sirve sino está cargada".-Dijo mostrándole la recamara vacía.

"Oh, aquí tengo las municiones".-Dijo quitándose la mochila y dándole una docena de granadas para la Hammer. (Perdón otra vez, Mario también ha llevado una mochila todo este tiempo, me empeño tanto en las expresiones, sentimientos, emociones y acciones que me olvido de cosas que para mí, son insignificantes en comparación, como las mochilas por ejemplo).

"Pudiste a vérmelas dado antes".-Dijo Daniel cargando la Hammer.

"Mmhjmm".-Murmuro Mario rodando los ojos.-" ¡Ah!, y…También tengo esto".-Dijo mostrando 2 pares de botas militares pero había algo muy intrigador en ellas, las suelas están brillando en amarillo.

Daniel con cara de curiosidad tomo el par que son para él.

"¿Por qué las suelas están brillando en amarillo?".-Pregunto intrigado.

"No son botas comunes, yo las hice. Las suelas brillan porque tienen energía cuántica, por lo que puedes correr hasta 50 kilómetros por hora con estos bebes, estoy consciente de la rápido que es el equipo alfa, nunca podríamos seguirle el paso a pie, así que por eso las hice".-Respondió terminando con una sonrisa y recogiendo la M16 ya que él la usara ahora.

"Vaya, bien pensado amigo".-Dijo Daniel con una sonrisa y se puso las botas igual que Mario.

"Daniel, Mario".-Oyeron que alguien los llamo, voltearon y vieron a Nick y a Judy, quien lo dijo fue Judy.

"Oye Daniel, que buen discurso fingido el que diste en la reunión".-Dijo Nick con su sonrisa típica.

"¿De que estas hablando?".-Pregunto Daniel confundido.

Nick y Judy se rieron dejándolo aún más confundido hasta que se calmaron.

"Oye Daniel, ¿Qué harás con Trenton una vez que lo vuelvas a capturar?".-Pregunto Judy con curiosidad.

"Creí que tenías súper oído Judy, ya escuchaste lo que explique haya, esta no es una misión de captura, es una misión de aniquilación".-Dijo Daniel seriamente sin dejar de cargar la Hammer.

Nick y Judy se sorprendieron e irguieron sus orejas por completo de golpe.

"¡¿Qué?!, Daniel, ¿No puedes estar hablando enserio?".-Dijo Nick atónito.

"¿Qué no puedo estar hablando enserio?".-Pregunto Daniel incrédulo y sin poder creerlo, viéndolos depositando la última granada en la Hammer.-"Chicos, ¡¿ya olvidaron a esa pobre ardillita a la que le hicimos una tumba de flores y todos esos animales que Trenton ha matado?!. Trenton es la máxima amenaza y no puede contenerse, debe ser erradicado".-Dijo enojado.

"¿De qué ardillita hablan, Daniel?".-Pregunto Mario.

"Ahora no, Mario".-Dijo Daniel enojado, asustándolo y decidió mantenerse fuera de la conversación.

"Daniel, el camino hacia adelante y hacia la paz no es la venganza, sino el perdón".-Dijo Judy.

Daniel no podía creer lo que acaba de oír, se le quedo viendo con incredulidad a la coneja y se puso lentamente de pie con su Hammer en mano.

"¡¿Estás diciendo, que quieres que perdone a Trenton después de lo que hizo?!".-Pregunto enojado.

Judy bajo la mirada junto con sus orejas en pena, lo volvió a ver a los ojos y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

"Judy, ¡EL MATO AL AMOR DE MI VIDA!. ¡¿Y TU QUIERES QUE LO PERDONE?!".-Pregunto furioso.

"Daniel, siento mucho lo de Penélope, de verdad, pero yo también he…".-Daniel no la dejo acabar.

"¡Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es perder a alguien!".-Dijo con voz enojada y grúñente.

"Daniel, mi papa mato a mi mama, ¡Y yo tuve que verme forzada a dejarlo morir!".-Dijo Judy en defensa.

Daniel miro al piso enojado, moviendo los dedos y apretando de vez en cuando la Hammer en sus manos.

"Daniel, sé por experiencia propia, que el odio y la venganza, corrompen y destruyen el ama y corroen el corazón. Daniel por favor, debes perdonar a Trenton solo así hallaras la paz".-Dijo Judy y Daniel volteo a verla.

"Eso no pasara, ni un millón de años".-Dijo gruñendo con enojo, haciendo que Nick y Judy se preocuparan y el zorro aplanara sus orejas, Daniel vio su reloj digital.-"La misión empieza en 5 minutos".-Dijo cerrando la recamara de su Hammer y Nick y Judy voltearon a verlo aun sorprendidos.-"Si quieren ayudar son bienvenidos, pero si no, ¡No se metan!".-Dijo enojado, y se alejó de ahí enojado.

Nick y Judy se voltearon a ver uno al otro, angustiados, voltearon a ver Mario quien también está a punto de irse y se acercaron a él.

"Coronel Gómez por favor ayúdenos".-Dijo Nick y el humano se les quedo viendo.

"Usted conoce a Daniel mejor que nadie, por favor, convénzalo de que no mate a Trenton. Yo estuve ahí, es un lugar oscuro y horrible, no quiero que Daniel se amargue la vida de tal manera".-Dijo Judy preocupada y tratando de convencerlo.

Nick asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo con su novia.

Mario bajo la mirada con tristeza, puso una rodilla en tierra para estar a más a su nivel al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro y miro a la policía a los ojos.

"Judy".-Dijo y se quedó en silencio por unos momentos.-"Quiero que sepas que tienes razón".-Dijo sorprendiendo a Nick y Judy quienes levantaron sus orejas y dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros.-"Yo también he estado ahí y se lo que se siente, pero Daniel nunca ha estado ahí por lo que no entiende nuestra culpa interna…soltó un suspiro pesado…Pero también, por desgracia, Daniel tiene razón también…Los policías se volvieron a sorprender pero se preocuparon inmediatamente y sus orejas volvieron a decaer…Trenton es demasiado peligroso para que pueda seguir vivo, escapando de cárceles y seguir llevándose vidas inocentes".-Dijo y se puso de pie volviendo a suspirar.-"Yo ya no siento el mismo rencor hacia Trenton de él que sentía antes, desde Luke llego a mi vida, pero Daniel tiene razón y lo lamento, pero no tratare de convencerlo de lo contrario…Judy y Nick ahora se preocuparon a tope…Ya oyeron a Daniel, se quieren venir, adelante, discúlpenme".-Dijo y se fue de ahí.

Nick y Judy voltearon a verse nuevamente preocupados y se quedaron cabizbajos con las miradas al piso meditando lo que van hacer ahora.

Mientras todo eso paso, Kate y Sully se percataron de Daniel, se pusieron de pie y trotaron hacia el quedándose enfrente suyo obstruyéndole el paso, pero como ambos son amigos suyos no se enojó por eso.

"Hola Daniel".-Dijeron ambos casi al unísono con un poco de alegría.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Daniel secamente y con voz profunda por que la ira aún sigue algo latente en sus venas, esto no pasó desapercibido por la pareja inter-especie quienes se le quedaron viendo extrañados y un poco preocupados.

"Daniel, ¿Qué tienes?".-Pregunto Kate al percibir el enojo de su voz.

Daniel se dio cuenta, respiro hondo y suspiro para enfriar el calor de su ira.

"Sí. Lo siento chicos, es que tuve una pequeña discusión con Judy".-Dijo, a la coneja y el coyote los invadió la curiosidad.

"¿Por qué?, ¿Qué paso?".-Pregunto Sully con intriga, Kate asintió en acuerdo con su novio.

"No quiero hablar de eso chicos".-Respondió Daniel frotándose la frente con las gemas de los dedos, y volvió a tomar su Hammer con ambas manos.-"Aun sigo un poco enojado. En fin, ¿Qué se les ofrecía?".-Dijo.

"Ah sí, Queríamos pedirte ¿que si podemos ir contigo, Mario y tu equipo?, queremos grabar la escena para que sea transmitido y que todos vean si es que al fin cae Trenton".-Dijo Kate.

Daniel abrio los ojos con sorpresa.

"Chicos".-Dijo y puso una rodilla en tierra para estar más al nivel de ellos.-"¿Están conscientes que si van, estarán expuestos al más grande de los peligros?, Con Trenton allá, no puedo garantizarles su seguridad, su seguridad seria mi responsabilidad".-Dijo.

"Si lo sabemos Daniel, pero no nos importa, nosotros podemos cuidarnos".-Dijo Kate.

"Y aparte nuestra seguridad no es tu responsabilidad, es nuestra, pero sobre todo mía".-Dijo Sully, miro a Kate con el rabillo de los ojos, sonrió y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura, cosa que la tomó por sorpresa.-"Kate, mi amor".-Dijo poniéndose de rodillas y tomando su pata derecha con su pata libre.-"Te prometo, que no permitiré que nada te pase".-Dijo viéndola a los ojos.

"Lo sé".-Dijo Kate viéndolo con una sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados.-"Te amo".-Dijo y junto su mejilla con la de él sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

"Yo también te amo".-Dijo Sully con cariño y viéndola de la misma manera, y empezó a acariciarla.

Daniel sonrió al verlos y camino de nuevo hacia los agentes de Milo y al equipo alfa. Les volvió a explicar el plan para que no quedaran dudas. Cuando termino, de un pañuelo envuelto, mostro el aparato de rastreo que Trenton se arrancó, se acercó a unas puertas de cancel donde están el equipo alfa ya en estado salvaje, jadeando, babeando y haciendo ruidos de animales salvajes y primitivos, Daniel les fue acercando uno a uno el aparato para que memorizaran el olor de Trenton y después de eso, les chasqueaba los dedos como indicación. Tony, Milo y los agentes de este están viendo todo desde la sala de control, Milo se acercó al panel de Tony, apoyo una pata en este haciendo que volteara a verlo y se quedó viendo esto con asombro.

"Increíble, ¿no?".-Comento Milo.

De regreso con Daniel, él se está abrochando un chaleco antibalas estilo S.W.A.T de color azul marino casi negro por si las dudas sobre su uniforme militar para camuflarse un poco mejor con el entorno nocturno, se puso un Bluetooth o micrófono manos libres en su orejas para escuchar y dar indicaciones, y delante de él está un auto blindado con todos los agentes Milo en este, a su izquierda esta Mario preparándose para correr y a la derecha del auto están Kate y Sully montados en una cuatrimoto, se les acerco.

"¿Aun están seguros de esto chicos?".-Les pregunto.

"Si, no voy a perderme un primer plano de su cara".-Respondió Sully.

"Y yo no voy a perderme esta primicia caliente".-Contesto Kate.

Daniel se encogió de hombros y soltó un suspiro.

"Como quieran".-Dijo, aflojo sus brazos y se puso en postura de jugador de futbol americano.-" ¿Listos?".-Pregunto volteando a ver por sus hombros, sus amigos asintieron y él se dirigió a Dylan quien esta escalera.-"Listos Dylan".-Dijo activando su Bluetooth para que lo oyera.

 **Escuchen este sountrack: watch?v=NfuLPu2SJL0, a partir del minuto 37:50.**

Dylan asintió, puso cara seria, tomo un aparato con un botón y lo presiono.

Las puertas del equipo alfa se abrieron súbitamente y tan pronto esto pasó, ellos salieron disparados corriendo, guiándose por su olfato y el aroma de Trenton.

"¡No les pierdan el paso!".-Grito Daniel mientras él y los demás los seguían pisándoles los talones.

Daniel, el equipo alfa y los demás corrían esquivando todo obstáculo que se le cruzaba.

Desde una Tablet, James, Mary quien ya había vuelto a la cabina y Luke están viendo esto por medio de las cámaras del equipo destinado a aniquilar a Trenton, Julie y Zack abrieron la ventanilla con la intención de mirar y de repente en la Tablet que está divida en tres vistas diferentes, las de Delta, Charlie y Spike apareció una nueva ventana en negro con un circulo de 'cargando' en ella.

"¿Pero qué…".-Dijo James confundido y de repente la ventana mostro la imagen y en la esquina superior derecha el nombre de quien está usando la cámara, con esto último todos se sorprendieron gigantescamente y los animales irguieron por completo sus orejas de golpe y voltearon a ver a Zack.

"No es cierto".-Dijo Zack faltándole el aliento sin poder creerlo y con las orejas aplanadas.

Daniel y el equipo alfa se abrieron paso por entre unos arbustos ya habían llegado al distrito Rainforest y empezó a chispear, sin que ellos lo supieran dos sombras los están siguiendo justo detrás de Mario, Kate y Sully y el auto, el equipo alfa repentinamente giraron a la izquierda, Daniel derrapo y rápidamente volvió a ponerse a corriente con ellos, volteo a verlos a todos con sus brillando con un poco de orgullo y felicidad, volvió a ponerse serio y pego su vista al frente.

En ese momento alguien se escurrió corriendo, al lado de Spike quien está corriendo a la derecha de Daniel fue Judy quien se mantuvo al mismo paso de Spike.

"¡Daniel, Daniel!".-Grito Judy mientras corría tratando de llamar su atención pero por estar corriendo y el ruido del aire cortándose por la carrera no la escucho, Judy se dio cuenta y encendió su Bluetooth que esta sintonizado a la frecuencia del de Daniel.-" ¡Daniel!".-Lo volvió a llamar.

Daniel esta vez sí escucho sin detenerse para nada se sorprendió, volteo a la derecha y vio a Judy corriendo a la par con Spike.

"¡¿Judy?!".-Pregunto sorprendido sin dejar de correr.

"Tenías razón, no dejare que nadie más muera por culpa de Trenton".-Contesto Judy sin detenerse y evadiendo los obstáculos.

"Si, lo vamos a detener, juntos".-Daniel oyó la voz de Nick, volteo a la izquierda y lo vio corriendo a la par de Charlie, ya no tiene la misma ropa que tenía antes, ahora tiene una camisa color verde pistacho, no lleva corbata y unos pantalones color café.

Daniel volvió a ver Judy, sonrió con la boca abierta mientras corría, ahora ya se sentía completamente confiado, con todos sus amigos se sentía completamente capaz de detener a Trenton de una vez y para siempre.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo decidido sin dejar de correr y sintonizo su Bluetooth a una frecuencia donde todos lo oyeran.-"Equipo alfa, ¡Adelante!".-Grito y acelero más el paso.

Todos gritaron con un afirmativo y fuerte 'SI' menos el equipo alfa quienes gritaron primitivamente.

 **Aquí deberían ir en el minuto 38:33.**

Julie, Zack, James, Mary y Luke están viendo esto por la Tablet en las patas de James.

"Oye Zack, ¿Tu Papa, su novia y su amigo son superhéroes o qué?".-Pregunto Julie en broma.

Zack volteo a verla con una sonrisa y luego rio.

"Ojala así fuera".-Dijo Zack con diversión, la abrazo con un brazo y volvió a ver a la pantalla, al ver a su padre corriendo por las cámaras aplano las orejas y se expresión facial se hizo preocupante pero nadie se dio cuenta.-" _Papa por favor, vuelve en una pieza".-_ Pensó Zack para sí mismo y trago saliva con nervios pero disimuladamente.

Daniel sin detenerse miro hacia atrás por encima de su hombro para comprobar si sus amigos lo siguen siguiendo sin retrasarse, su mirada aterrizo en cada uno de ellos y ellos asintieron con miradas serias y decididas, Daniel volvió a mirar nuevamente al frente con rostro decidido y el ceño fruncido.

" _Esta si te hare pagar todas Trenton"_.-Pensó con enojo sin detenerse.-" ¡Falta poco no paren!".-Exclamo mientras saltaba por encima un poste de luz junto con Charlie.

Delta esquivo el mismo poste pasándose con todas sus patas sobre él y rápidamente salto de este y continúo corriendo, Mario también lo esquivo saltándolo por encima, Judy deslizándose por debajo, Nick saltándolo por encima al estilo Willy en cuatro patas, aterrizo y siguió corriendo y el auto simplemente lo paso de lado.

 **Aquí deben ir en el minuto 38:50.**

"Imagínate si los hubiéramos tenido antes, como en Afganistán".-Dijo Milo viendo esto sentado al lado de Tony en la sala de control con una sonrisa, estiro el brazo y tomo un vaso de refresco que Tony tiene al lado suyo sin su permiso.-"¿Estas grabando todo?".-Pregunto viendo a un animal en el panel de a lado, un cuatí.

"Si señor".-Respondió el cuatí.

Milo asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa, cruzo su brazo derecho y empezó a beber del vaso disfrutando del espectáculo con la mirada de Tony encima de él.

 **Aquí deben ir en el 39:00.**

Conforme más adentraban a Rainforest la lluvia se intensificaba cada vez más e incluso se empezó a oír relámpagos de parte del cielo pero lo único que les importa es atrapar y acabar con Trenton de una vez, Daniel corriendo justo detrás del equipo alfa miro hacia atrás para comprobar que sus amigos lo siguen después de comprobar que sí, siguieron corriendo.

Judy escucho un pitido electrónico que la hizo levantar sus orejas, miro el reloj rastreador de su muñeca y vio por las señales del equipo alfa que estos empezaban a desacelerar.

"Daniel, están bajando la velocidad".-Dijo Judy viéndolo su reloj, Daniel la escucho debido a los Bluetooth.

"Olfatearon algo".-Dijo Daniel por la frecuencia que le permite comunicarse con todos a la vez faltándole el aire debido a todo lo que ha corrido.

Después de que el equipo alfa salto un árbol caído junto con Daniel, este se quedó parado en seco después de aterrizar.

"¡Alto!".-Dijo haciendo un gesto militar faltándole y recuperando el aire.

"¿Qué?.-Pregunto Judy parándose detrás de él faltándole un poco el aire.

"Aquí es…por aquí está".-Contesto Daniel.

 **Aquí detengan el video en el minuto 39:25.**

Los secuaces de Milo se bajaron del auto cargando sus armas.

"¡Dispérsense por el área!".-Ordeno Daniel haciéndoles gestos, recibiendo varios "Entendido y entendido señor" de parte de los agentes.

Nick se acercó a él y a Judy y tiro de ellos por las mangas de sus uniformes.

"Judy, Daniel, voy a ir con el equipo alfa y mantenerme cerca de ellos".-Dijo el zorro rojo sorprendiendo a su novia y a su amigo.-"Ellos necesitaran todo la ayuda posible, tal vez no sirva cuando peleen con el pero puedo ayudar con mi olfato".-Explico.

"De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado".-Dijo Daniel.

Nick asintió con la cabeza e iba a irse pero Judy se lo impidió tirando de su manga.

"¡Nick espera!. Por favor, no vallas, tengo un mal presentimiento, sé que algo te va a pasar si vas allá".-Dijo Judy suplicando con sus patas en las mejillas de él, viéndolo a los ojos y con sus orejas caídas.

"¿Qué?, ¿Pero cómo estas segura?".-Pregunto Nick curioso.

"Una persona que ama de verdad a otra sabe".-Contesto Judy y sus ojos se humedecieron.-"Nick, por favor no vayas, no quiero perderte ahora que sé que amas como yo a ti".-Suplico.

Nick la miro con tristeza, aplano sus orejas y de repente le dio un beso. A Judy lo tomo por sorpresa tanto que irguió las orejas, pero rápidamente se relajó y cerró los ojos disfrutando el beso. Después de 30 segundos finalmente se separaron y Nick la miro a los ojos.

"Tranquila Bigotes, puedo cuidarme solo si, no te preocupes todo estará bien".-Dijo Nick aun estando en 4 patas (Todo este tiempo lo estuvo), acariciándole la mejilla con una sonrisa cálida y tranquilizadora que funciono.

Judy bajo la mirada por unos momentos y luego volvió a verlo a los ojos.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo asintió con la cabeza con sus brillando en preocupación.-"Pero prométeme que si ves que la cosa se pone fea, retrocederás tan rápido como te lo permitan tus patas, ¿sí?".-Dijo.

"Te lo prometo".-Dijo Nick cálidamente, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y corrió a unirse al equipo alfa.

Judy soltó un suspiro sonador mientras veía a Nick ponerse al lado del equipo alfa pero al mismo tiempo estando aun preocupada y dibujo una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

 **Aquí reanuden el video.**

Daniel y los agentes de Milo se postraron y cubrieron detrás de árboles, o casas pequeñas debido a las viviendas de Rainforest y se prepararon para cuando Trenton apareciera. Judy se dio cuenta de esto, salió de su trance sonador sacudiendo la cabeza y se postro a la derecha de Daniel a su izquierda esta Mario con la M16 en sus manos, Daniel con la Hammer y Judy con su Browning.

Delante ellos están el equipo alfa y Nick esperando pacientemente a que Trento aparezca de las hojas que tienen delante de ellos, cosa al parecer no tardaría ya que de ahí provienen ruidos de ramas moviéndose y rompiéndose y los gritos de Trenton que cada vez se hacen más fuertes. Daniel noto a Judy apuntando con su Browning en sus patas con una mirada de determinación cosa que lo sorprendió.

"Creí que tu no matabas".-Comento al ver la determinación de la coneja.

"Si, yo no mato".-Dijo Judy volteo a verlo.-"Pero, no dije nada de que no me atrevo a hacer daño cuando tengo que".-Dijo terminando con una sonrisa.

"Ja, buen punto".-Dijo Mario y ambos rieron.

De repente escucharon claramente que una rama se rompió delante de ellos a pocos metros de distancia, se pusieron nuevamente serios y levantaron sus armas. Las hojas delante del equipo alfa se movieron y esta salió una gran sombra negra como la misma noche, un relámpago ilumino momentáneamente el ambiente mostrando que esa sombra es Trenton, nuevamente esta camuflado, de color completamente negro, lleva una nueva guadaña que hizo de partes de sus víctimas, también esta camuflada de color negro por lo que lo único que se puede apreciar de él, son sus penetrantes ojos cafés y sus dientes blancos que está mostrando viendo al equipo alfa pero manchados de sangre.

"Ahí está ese maldito".-Murmuro Daniel con enojo y le quito el seguro a su Hammer, Mario y Judy hicieron lo mismo pero los agentes no, ya que ellos se los habían quitado cuando cargaron sus armas.-"Prepárense a abrir fuego a mi orden".-Dijo a todos por el Bluetooth en voz baja.

Todos afirmaron en voz baja y se le quedaron apuntando a Trenton con las mirillas y láseres, pero pasó algo que nadie imaginaria.

 **Aquí detengan el video en el minuto 40:10.**

 **Explicaciones y aclaraciones.**

 **Las historias del equipo alfa, son las historias de los tres jóvenes del libro del Papa de Sully. Si, así es, ellos, son los tres jóvenes que heredaron el estado salvaje de parte de Peder Moonlight.**

 **En la guerra fría consideraban a los comunistas estadounidenses espías soviéticos, esa es la razón por la que Dalton Trumbo fue descaradamente rechazado, creían que sus guiones contenían mensajes de comunismo.**

 **Les recomiendo de verdad, que vean todas las películas que menciono Charlie, todas fueron nominadas o ganadoras a premios de la academia y yo vi por qué fueron nominadas, increíbles películas, me abstrajeron por completo, no quise despejar los ojos de la pantalla.**

 **Lo de que Nick salto al estilo Willy, es que el salto el tronco de la misma manera que Willy lo hace con el puente.**

Eso es todo por esta vez, dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta, eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos la próxima.


	17. Chapter 17

**Pyro Phoenix Bird:** La verdad se me ocurrió pero pensándolo, tienes razón, lo de Fru Fru y Robín está un poco inspirado en tu fic. No entendí eso de fue en la 2da no en la 5ta. Gracias por aclararme lo del Pulitzer. Eso también lo pensé, pero tienes razón, sale en Megamente. Ok ya perdón!, Uy que bipolar, perdón si, así lo leía yo, soy humano. La batalla final efectivamente esta próxima. Quería que se reconciliaran rápido. Mr Big si cumplirá su promesa, ya lo veras. Dije que no me gusta, no dije que no pudiera, es 50% quiero y 50% debo, como lo dije en el capítulo, Trenton es muy peligroso para que permanezca vivo, ¿Tu como asimilarías perder al amor de tu vida?, con eso en juego es casi imposible no guardar rencor.

 **Capítulo 16: Un giro de 180 grados y origen desvelado.**

"¿Saben qué?, no, no, no, no, no dejare que vean".-Dijo Mary lo que está a punto de pasar a través de la Tablet y cerro lo la ventallina con Zack y Julie protestando en contra pero no sirvió de nada.-"La ventana se cierra".-Dijo y le tapo a Luke los ojos con su pata para que no viera, Luke forcejeaba para quitarse sus patas de la cara pero era inútil ya que Mary se resistía.

Sully después de quitarse su mochila activo a Gabriel de nuevo, la había apagado para que no se sobrecalentara y tuviera cortocircuitos, el usa una energía derivada de la energía geotérmica o nuclear por lo que es inagotable, pero su sistema de enfriamiento no es lo bastante poderoso y avanzado para enfriarlo y compensar el calor excesivo, así que tiene que apagarse por cierto tiempo antes de que pueda a volver a usar. Después de hacer su típica presentación como siempre, Sully le dio su orden en voz baja, filmar todo lo que pasara, Gabriel siguió su protocolo y sin objetar se puso en una posición elevada y empezó a filmar todo con usando visión nocturna.

La trasmisión está siendo transmitida a todo el mundo, todos, desde los animales evacuados que están empezando a llegar a México y a Estados Unidos y los que aún siguen en el aire en las aeronaves hasta los humanos, incluidas las familias de Daniel y Mario están viendo esto abstracción y éxtasis de lo que ocurrirá. Kate tiene en un micrófono en su pata y está narrando todo lo que está pasando para la audiencia en voz baja, pero paso algo que nadie imaginaba que pasaría.

Trenton se inclinó un poco hacia Nick y al equipo alfa gruñendo de repente les lanzo un grito corto y se les quedo viendo, Spike lanzo un aullido cortísimo en respuesta, Trenton volteo a verlo y volvió a gritar de manera rápida y corta, Spike aulló de verdad en respuesta.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por Daniel, Mario y Judy quienes se sorprendieron y bajaron sus armas excepto Mario que solo se quedó sorprendido pero pegado a la mirilla de la M16.

"Daniel, algo anda muy mal".-Dijo Judy en voz baja con preocupación en esta, volteo a verlo por un momento y luego regreso al frente.-"Parecen que se están…".

"Comunicando".-Completo el atónito.

Spike con una especie de ladrido hizo un gesto con su cabeza al grupo de sus espaldas dispuestos a matar al humano, Trenton volvió a gritar brevemente y miro a los 4 cannis, todos ellos, incluso Nick le respondieron con ruidos de animales primitivos y salvajes, como jadeos, semi-gruñidos, ladridos, etc, etc, lo de Nick sorprendió aún más y asusto a Judy. Daniel abrio los ojos de par a par al darse cuenta de algo abrumador.

 **Escuchen este video: watch?v=5Qsl4BVSuRA, a partir del minuto 40:20.**

"Ya sé porque los orígenes de Trenton son desconocidos".-Dijo completamente atónito y como ido.

Judy volteo a verlo con curiosidad por momento y regreso la vista al frente.

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?".-Pregunto curiosa en voz baja.

"¿Conoces la Furia Salvaje?".-Pregunto sin dejar de estar atónito.

"Si, lo leí 2 veces, ¿Por qué?".-Pregunto.

Trenton después de comunicarse con "dialecto primitivo" con el equipo alfa, se irguió, miro hacia Daniel y el equipo dispuesto a matarlo e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia ellos.

"Trenton…Es ese niño, el de la historia".-Contesto Daniel atónito.

"¡¿QUE?!".-Exclamaron todos los animales antropomórficos disparando sus cabezas hacia él, incluso los que están viendo la transmisión también exclamaron.

 **Aquí deben ir en el minuto 40:40.**

Trenton volvió a hacer otro gesto con la cabeza hacia ellos y el equipo alfa y Nick giraron sus cuerpos y cabezas hacia ellos gruñéndoles, un relámpago volvió a iluminar nuevamente el ambiente de manera momentánea, cuando eso pasó, Daniel se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver a Nick, no solo le está gruñendo a él, Judy y Mario, sino que vio en sus ojos, que sus pupilas están ocupando casi por completo el diámetro de sus ojos, eso era imposible, Esta en estado salvaje!.

"Nick".-Dijo Daniel sin poder creerlo.

Mario está más que sorprendido al darse cuenta también de eso, Judy es la que está más sorprendida y a la vez herida de esto, sus ojos se humedecieron y su expresión se volvió triste.

"Nick. No…¡No!".-Exclamo sin poder creerlo dejando caer sus orejas y se tapó la boca con una pata para amortiguar cualquier posible sollozo que pudiera salir de su boca.

 **Aquí deben ir en el 40:47 y pueden pausarlo en el 40:53.**

Todos, tanto en la sala de control como en la audiencia están viendo esto asombrados y perplejos, menos Milo a quien le importaba un comino.

"¿Por qué tardan tanto?".-Pregunto Milo molesto, sin poder creerlo y se puso de pie tomando el Bluetooth.-"¡Ya, dispárenle!".-Ordeno con enojo y seriedad.

"¡ATAQUEN!".-Ordeno Mich.

Pego la vista a la mirilla de su ametralladora y el rompió el hielo lanzando el primer tiro y todos los demás empezaron a seguirlo, Daniel y Judy también volvieron en sí y empezaron a dispararle, bueno Daniel no, ya que él tiene un arma de daño explosivo y quiere esperar el momento preciso. Tan pronto recibió los disparos en su armadura, Trenton grito de dolor cayéndose debido al impacto de los golpes de las balas, Nick y el equipo alfa se dispersaron de inmediato evitando el peligro al ver que empezaron a abrir fuego, Trenton rápidamente se puso de pie y empezó a correr. Nadie dejaba de tirarle, Daniel vio el momento adecuado, subió mas su Hammer para compensar la fuerza de la gravedad sobre la granada y disparo, dándole a un auto adecuado para animales del tamaño de oveja y este exploto, envolviendo a Trenton en una nube de fuego, y la onda de choque lo derribo y destruyo su armadura por completo, en su hemisferio derecho y se quedó quejándose en el piso ya que sufrió quemaduras 2do grado.

La luz de la nube fuego fue tan intensa en contraste con la oscuridad que cegó a todos, estos se cubrieron los ojos quejándose y empezó a tallarse los ojos para recuperar la visión.

James y Mary vieron esto por la Tablet de James, y pusieron cara de asombro.

"Ay Dios".-Dijo Mary sin aliento y sorprendida, Luke ya se había designado y tiene los ojos tapados por Mary, pero está escuchando todo.

Trenton se tocó la pierna derecha la cual tiene quemada y tan pronto hizo eso pego un grito de dolor por las quemaduras, rápidamente se puso de pie ignorando el dolor y volvió a empezar a correr.

Judy y varios de los agentes ya habían recuperado por completo la visión y vieron a Trenton tratando de empezar a escapar, Judy abrio sus ojos y levanto sus orejas con asombro, rápidamente se volvió a postrar y empezó a dispararle junto con los agentes. Daniel después de tallarse unos segundos los ojos recupero la visión igual que Mario y Judy se dio cuenta de esto.

"¡Daniel, se escapa!".-Grito Judy volteando rápidamente a verlo, volvió a Trenton y siguió disparándole hasta que tuvo que recargar.

Daniel y Mario voltearon a ver hacia Trenton y vieron que efectivamente, trataba de escapar resistiendo los disparos.

"¡No!".-Grito Daniel.

Mario se volvió se puso pecho a tierra y empezó a dispararle mientras Judy recargaba puesta a cubierto detrás de un árbol y Daniel sin pensarlo le disparo 2 granadas a Trenton pero ambas fallaron, una llego muy baja y ni cerca de darle y la segunda estuvo bien de compensación gravitatoria pero fallo por 2 metros y Trenton se perdió en la espesura del follaje selvático de Rainforest, gritando de dolor por los disparos.

"¡Maldición!".-Exclamo Mario golpeando la tierra.

Daniel empezó a caminar hacia donde se concentraron todos los disparos, Judy volvió a asomar la cabeza solo para ver que Trenton escapo, vio a Daniel caminando y empezó a seguirlo al igual que los agentes, Mario se puso de pie y también empezó a seguirlo, todos con la vista pegada a las mirillas de sus armas.

"¡Todos, cuiden su retaguardia!".-Grito Daniel.-"Nick Wilde y el equipo alfa tienen un nuevo líder".-Dijo.

Todos empezaron a adentrarse a la espesura de Rainforest y escucharon un grito de Trenton a distancia que los puso más alerta, pero ese grito no era para de ellos, de repente una sombra paso rápidamente por detrás de uno de los agentes acompañado de una nota musical nada tranquilizadora.

Todos estaban alertas y atentos pero a la vez asustados y tienen buenos motivos para ello, ya que no solo Trenton esta contra ellos, ahora el equipo alfa y Nick también. El agente lobo de grin apunto a un arbusto al oír que se movía y de repente, de la nada, de este Nick salió disparado como tigre primitivo al asecho y se vio por la cámara de este que lo mordió y no vio más pues se perdió la señal. Los agentes empezaron a disparar asustados a diestra y siniestra tratando de con suerte matar a algo pero uno a uno los agentes iban cayendo o desapareciendo a patas del equipo alfa y Nick, un agente trato de dispárale a Delta que está corriendo a unos arbustos pero no pudo porque de repente, Charlie lo embistió arañándole una de sus piernas y derribándolo, tan pronto cayo lo empezó a morder, arranar, despedazar, descuartizar, y devorar.

Milo vio por las cámaras como se empezaban a llevar a más agentes para matarlos hasta que al final solo quedaron Mich, Daniel, Mario y Judy, Kate, Sully y muy pocos agentes, bajo el Bluetooth con cara de asombro y ahora si al fin empezó a sentir terror, tanto que incluso por primera vez aplano sus orejas con cara de miedo, boquiabierto y temblando, y vio por las pantallas como algunos agentes aún están vivos y están siendo de devorados en carne viva por Nick y el equipo alfa.

"No es cierto"-Dijo Milo casi sin aliento y con miedo.-"No puede ser, no puede ser".-Se repetía lamentándose mientras se iba de la sala de control, sus años de trabajo acaban de irse por el drenaje.

Daniel, Judy y Mario están caminando juntos con sus armas cubriéndose todos los flancos que les son posibles por si el equipo alfa o Nick aparecen, escucharon el ruido de lo que parece ser un animal primitivo comiendo, apuntaron a donde se escucha el ruido y vieron por las plantas y hierva alta una cola que está siendo meneada por su propietario.

"Ay por favor, por favor, que no sea Nick".-Rogo Judy rezando, si de por si se rehúsa a matar le sería mucho más imposible matar a su nuevo novio y al amor de su vida, aun pero, no se atrevería siguiera a lastimarlo.

El dueño de la cola asomo la cabeza mostrando la Charlie, su mirada aterrizo sobre ellos y se les quedo viendo con curiosidad con la cabeza ladeada.

"Charlie".-Dijo Daniel bajando el arma, tan pronto hizo eso los ojos de Charlie volvieron a la normalidad, sacudió su cabeza y su mirada volvió a caer sobre ellos.

"¿Señor?".-Pregunto Charlie confundido y con curiosidad.

Daniel, Judy y Mario dejaron escapar suspiro de asombro y bajaron sus armas, Daniel y Judy están boquiabiertos de que Charlie allá recuperado tan rápido el control con solo ver a Daniel.

Charlie sintió que está parado sobre algo bultoso con sus patas delanteras, miro hacia abajo, se horrorizo y aplano sus orejas al ver el cadáver descuartizado, mordido y ensangrentado del agente debajo de él, alejo sus patas del difundo por instinto con pavor, volteo lentamente las palmas de sus temblorosas patas hacia él y al ver la sangre en ellas se petrificado por la culpa y el miedo, volteo a ver a Daniel e iba a preguntarle con la esperanza de erradicar sus nervios y culpa, ya que cuando ellos están en estado salvaje lo único que recuerdan son las muertes que ocasionan pero está esperando que su mente le esté gastando una broma pesada.

Sin que ninguno de ellos supiera, a unos metros de ellos, en un punto elevado o acolinado está oculto Mich con un lanzacohetes y está apuntando directamente a Daniel, Mario y Judy dispuesto a eliminarlos y soltó una risita seca pero divertidamente enfermiza y maliciosa.

"¿Señor, que está pasando?".-Escucho a Charlie preguntar con miedo en su voz.

"Está aquí llegaron tontos. Espero que tu no mueras con esto lindura de coneja, quiero divertirme contigo antes de matarte".-Dijo Mich, pego su vista a la mirilla levantando el lanzacohetes y saco la lengua para concentrarse más, de repente escucho que la vegetación al lado de él se movió, cosa que lo distrajo y asusto y volteo allá.-"¿Qué…?".-Pregunto, y sin que supiera dejo su dedo a merced de la inercia y precioso el gatillo pero sin que supiera la mirilla se desvió a Charlie.

Daniel estaba a punto de responderle pero se percató del misil volando directo hacia él.

"¡CHARLIE, CUIDADO!".-Grito Judy caminando 2 pasos hacia él, pero ya era tarde, el misil exploto y la onda de choque la mando a volar a ella, a Daniel y Mario.

Todos cayeron sobre sus espaldas, se sentaron y se quedaron viendo la nube de fuego que género el misil.

"Charlie".-Dijo Judy sin aliento y sin poder creerlo.

"Lo mataron".-Dijo Mario igual de asombrado.

"No puedo creerlo, no pensé que los agentes se lo fueran a tomar tan enserio".-Dijo Daniel, escucharon follaje moviéndose, rápidamente se pusieron de pie y se pusieron a cubierto detrás de un tronco pero 2 sombras pasaron por sus flancos derecho e izquierdo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Escucharon el ruido de un motor de auto o de una moto, Judy volteo y vio que las agentes de Milo están escapando en los vehículos, cosa que la hizo enojar.

"Son unos cobardes".-Murmuro molesta y enojada en voz baja.

De repente, el sexto sentido de Mario se activó, sintió que algo no anda bien.

"Algo no anda bien".-Dijo con seriedad y sintió que esa mala sensación continua aumentando cada vez más.-"Alguien viene".-Dijo.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Pregunto Judy sorprendida.

"Que alguien viene, ¡Corran!, ¡Corran chicos corran!".-Dijo Mario alterado y nervioso poniéndose rápidamente de pie al igual que Daniel y Judy.

Nick salió de unos arbustos detrás de ellos, Mario se dio cuenta de esto y se vio que a él es a quien quiere, se asustó, y se metió dentro de un tronco hueco para protegerse. Nick salto sobre dicho tronco y con sus garras a medio de zarpazos empezó a despedazarlo ocasionando que Mario gritara del miedo con su Colt en mano, pero no quería verse obligado a usarla contra él.

Daniel y Judy oyeron el grito de Mario así como los ruidos que Nick hacía, voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver a Nick rompiendo el tronco donde esta Mario para atacarlo.

"¡Alto!, ¡No!, ¡Detente!, ¡Nick!".-Dijo Mario dentro del tronco apuntándole a Nick quien está al otro lado.

Nick miro por un agujero del tronco e hizo contacto visual con Mario mostrándole su ojo casi completamente negro y lo miro con enojo primitivo.

"¡Oye!, ¡Nick!".-Grito Judy tratando de llamar su atención, desenfundo su Browning y disparo 2 tiros al aire.

El zorro irguió sus orejas al oír los disparos y volteo hacia donde provinieron.

"¡Persíguenos, zorro sin cerebro!".-Grito Daniel y ella y Judy se echaron a correr.

Nick frunció el ceño gruñendo y empezó a seguirlos pisándoles los talones.

Mario soltó un suspiro pesado de relajación cuando Nick se fue y empezó a hiperventilar.

"Ay, gracias chicos".-Dijo para sí mismo faltándole un poco el aire y empezó a salir del tronco.

En otra parte de por ahí se encuentra Kate buscando a Sully ya que todo el caos que se generó los separo y se dispersaron.

"¡¿Sully?!, ¡¿Sully?!".-Gritaba Kate mientras lo buscaba.-" ¡Kate!".-Escucho un grito que la hizo erguir sus orejas de golpe y las viro hacia esa dirección, volteo hacia allá y vio a Sully corriendo y buscando por alrededor a ella con Gabriel volando justo detrás y arriba de él.

"¡Sully!".-Grito de la felicidad.

Sully levanto sus orejas al escuchar, su nombre, volteo, la vio y se puso feliz con una sonrisa de boca abierta.

"¡Kate!".-Grito alegre.

Ambos corriendo uno hacia al otro y cuando colisionaron se abrazaron con fuerza.

"Cuanto me alegro de que estés bien".-Dijo Kate subiendo la vista y viéndolo a los ojos sin romper el abrazo.

"Yo me siento igual cielo".-Dijo Sully viéndola con cariño y las orejas aplanadas, se arrodillo y la volvió a abrazar, juntando su mejilla con la de ella y acariciándola.

Tanto las orejas como los ojos de ambos se abrieron e irguieron de golpe al percibir el singular sonido de la madera rompiéndose poco a poco, voltearon a donde vino el ruido y vieron que un árbol de par de metros de ancho y varios de altura está empezando a desprenderse de sus raíces que aun la mantienen pero de manera muy inestable y por hilos de cerda debido a uno de los tiros fallidos de Daniel. Los hilos de cerda de las raíces se rompieron y el árbol empezó a caer directo hacia la pareja.

"¡Kate cuidado!".-Grito Sully por instinto y la arrojo dejándola fuera de peligro y rodo para tratar de esquivar el árbol.

"¡SULLY!".-Grito Kate sentándose de golpe haciendo un gesto con la pata.

Luego el árbol cayó y levanto una nube de hojas recién caídas o que cayeron hace pocos días, semi-secas y marchitas.

"¿Sully?".-Pregunto Kate mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba lentamente al árbol caído.-"Umm.. ¿Sully?".-Volvió a preguntar, de repente escucho un gruñido de dolor viniendo del otro lado del árbol caído que la hizo levantar sus orejas y se preocupara moviendo la nariz.-" ¡Sully!".-Grito con preocupación y corrió al árbol.

Se montó sobre este, miro al otro lado y vio una sombra de canido en el piso, iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero de repente la sombra salto hacia ella, cosa que la hizo dar un brinco de susto y cayera sobre su espalda. Volteo hacia la sombra posada sobre el tronco y vio que la sombre es Charlie quien de alguna manera sobrevivió al ataque del misil pero no salió ileso, tiene parches de piel quemados por la nube de fuego y quemaduras de 1er y segundo grado en varias partes del cuerpo las cuales están humeando y le está gruñendo.

Kate dejo escapar un jadeo de miedo y empezó a retroceder usando sus patas y pies para retroceder, Charlie se bajó del tronco spintrando y se le fue acercando de manera amenazadora y gruñendo. Kate siguió retrocediendo hasta que sintió algo en su espalda que la hizo levantar sus orejas, volteo y vio que esta de espaldas contra el tronco de un árbol, volteo, vio a Charlie acercándosele cada vez mas de manera lenta y conforme más se le acerca, más fuerte y audible se va haciendo su gruñido. Kate bajo sus orejas detrás de su cabeza con miedo, esta acorralada, dio un vistazo a un lado con el rabillo de su ojo y vio un rama gruesa, volvió a mirar a Charlie y al ver que se detuvo, por la postura que adopto y sus músculos tensados, sabía que va a atacarla en cualquier momento, volvió a echar un último vistazo a la rama y en ese momento Charlie intento abalanzársele pero Kate fue más rápida, tomo la rama y se la rompió en lado de la cara. Kate rápidamente se puso de pie y empezó a correr, Charlie con cara y quejándose de dolor se sacudió la cabeza con violencia y fuerza para ignorar el dolor, volteo a ver a la coneja a la que por el momento considera su almuerzo con enojo y empezó a seguirla y como él es mucho más rápido que ella no tardo en alcanzarla. Se abalanzo sobre ella poniéndola de espaldas y presionándola contra el piso y empezó a inclinar su rostro hacia el de ella de manera amenazadora cosa que asusto de muerte a Kate, y ahora está contra la espada y la pared.

"¿Señor?, ¿señor?".-Pregunto Gabriel mientras miraba alrededor de donde esta al tronco, vio una mancha color ocre en el piso, se acercó a ella y encontró a Sully inconsciente en el piso. Empezó a empujarlo suavemente para despertarlo cosa que funciono.

Sully se despertó gimiendo y quejándose del dolor, vio a Gabriel y se sentó.

"¿Se encuentra bien, señor?".-Pregunto Gabriel.

"Si creo que sí, aparte de la pequeña jaqueca que tengo todo está bien".-Dijo Sully mientras se tocaba la cabeza, de repente sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al mismo tiempo que erguía sus orejas, irguió su espalda y empezó a mirar alrededor usando sus 2 sentidos fundamentales: La vista y el oído, ya que sentía un hueco en su estómago, una terrible sensación de algo está pasando.

"¿Señor?, ¿se encuentra bien?".-Pregunto Gabriel al ver su expresión y postura que adopto.

Parece que Sully ni lo escucho, no le respondió, miro hacia al tronco, corrió a este, se asomó para ver al otro lado, y lo que vio lo sorprendió y saco de quicio, a Charlie, parado sobre Kate con sus 4 patas y acercando su rostro grúñente a ella de manera amenazante.

Saliva está escurriendo por los labios de Charlie mientras se inclina amenazadora y grúñente hacia Kate, 3 gotas de su saliva cayeron sobre la cara de Kate haciéndola sentir frio e incomodidad y mojando su pelaje, intento usar sus patas para alejar el rostro de Charlie pero este con un movimiento rápido atrapo sus brazos y los junto a ella mientras la presiona e inmoviliza, nuevamente empezó a inclinarse hacia ella, Kate pego su rostro al piso lo más que le fuera posible por el miedo, Charlie está a pocos centímetros de arrancarle su bello rostro con una mordida, abrio la boca mostrando sus colmillos y se los limo con la lengua sin parar de gruñir y Kate pego un grito de pavor.

El cerebro de Sully se llenó de ira de inmediato al ver tal escena, gruño primitivamente de manera feroz erizándosele el pelo de la cabeza y la espalda, cosa que no se nota por su camisa, apretó sus puños frunciendo el ceño y sin esperar un segundo más salto el tronco, corrió hacia Charlie cuando estaba a punto de asestarle la mordida a Kate y con toda su fuerza lo tacleo, lanzándolo a un árbol y se estrelló con este.

"¡Aléjate de mi novia!".-Le dijo Sully enojado en cuatro patas delante de Kate para protegerla.

Charlie se puso de pie, sacudió su cabeza para ignorar el dolor y se volvió a mirar a Sully con enojo. Ambos se quedaron gruñendo uno al otro por uno segundos cuando de repente Charlie se lanzó corriendo a Sully, este hizo lo mismo y colisionaron en un salto, Sully cayó sobre Charlie, iba a arranarlo pero Charlie se adelantó y le dio un zarpazo en la cara dejándole un feo rasguño.

Kate jadeo ruidosamente con preocupación y miedo al ver esto con sus orejas levantadas.

Sully se quejó por un segundo del ardor y dolor y luego empezó a arranarlo y a tratar de morderlo, sus zarpazos acertaban pero sus mordidas no, en determinado momento, Charlie le volvió a dar a Sully otro zarpazo, esta vez en todo el rostro.

"¡Sully!".-Grito Kate con miedo y preocupación haciendo un gesto con la pata y sus ojos humedecidos.

Sully se quejó del dolor y siguió peleando con Charlie como auténticos animales, pero el pastor tomo la ventaja rápidamente, debido a todas las actitudes físicas que mejora el estado salvaje.

Kate se quedó ahí, sintiéndose completamente impotente e inútil sin poder hacer nada, con las patas tapando sus boca y sus ojos demuestran que está a punto de estallar en llanto con sus orejas a medio camino de caer por detrás de su cabeza, en eso, Gabriel se le acerca, al verlo a Kate se le ocurrió una idea e irguió sus orejas.

"¡Gabriel!".-Exclamo volteando a verlo.-" ¡Por favor ayuda a Sully!".-Dijo con rápidamente con desesperación.

"Lo siento señorita Sullivan, solo recibo órdenes del señor Piron".-Contesto Gabriel.

"¡AAHHH!".-Grito Sully de dolor tirado en el piso ya que Charlie le mordió el pie, de una patada se lo quito.-" ¡Gabriel!- ¡AAAHHH!, ¡te ordeno que también obedezcas a Kate!- ¡AAAAHHHH!".-Grito mientras aguantaba el dolor ya que Charlie lo está mordiendo y clavándole las garras sin piedad (Como el oso grizzly que ataca a DiCaprio en el renacido, le está haciendo exactamente lo mismo).

"Entendido señor".-Dijo Gabriel y registro la orden a velocidad hipersónica en su base de datos.

"De acuerdo, ahora Gabriel, ¡Ayuda a Sully!".-Ordeno Kate.

Charlie tomo a Sully por el cuello con sus dientes cosa que lo hizo gritar de dolor y lo lanzo a un árbol, estrellándolo de espaldas con fuerza contra este.

"A la orden".-Dijo Gabriel y floto rápidamente directo hacia Sully.

Charlie se le acerco a Sully quien esta recargado contra el árbol está demasiado herido, ya no puede seguir peleando, miro a Charlie con debilidad, Charlie abrio sus garras enfrente de el sin dejar de gruñirle y Sully cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final, pero de repente Gabriel tacleo a Charlie con fuerza y este salió volando a la oscuridad del bosque. Kate se le acero de inmediato a Sully.

"¡Sully!, ay no".-Dijo con preocupación y empezó a aplicar presión en sus heridas, Sully hizo un gesto y gruño con dolor.-"Lo siento".-Dijo y se dirigió a Gabriel,-"Gabriel ve por ayuda, nosotros estaremos bien".-Dijo.

"De acuerdo señorita Sullivan. Pero recuerde que no siento preocupación, soy dron robótico".-Dijo Gabriel y se fue flotando.

"Tranquilo Sully, tranquilo, Gabriel pronto volverá con ayuda, solo resiste".-Dijo aun aplicándole presión en las heridas, escucho un jadeo babeante que la hizo girar sus orejas en dirección a él, volteo y vio a Charlie gruñéndoles, y empezó a caminar hacia ellos de manera lenta y amenazadoramente.

"Kate…Vete de aquí".-Dijo Sully débilmente y con muy pocas fuerzas.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡No!".-Exclamo Kate viéndolo a los ojos, triste y con preocupación.

"No lo lograre…Sálvate tu".-Dijo Sully.

"¡No!, no te dejare Sully, he encontrado el amor de mi vida y no pienso dejarlo atrás como algo insignificante".-Dijo Kate.

"Pero…Sino te vas…Morirás".-Dijo Sully.

"Entonces moriremos juntos".-Dijo Kate y sin esperar respuesta beso a Sully en los labios para asegurarse que esa iba a ser su último acto de vida.

Sully se sorprendió a pesar de lo débil que esta y le regreso el beso a Kate esperado el final. Charlie siguió gruñéndoles por unos segundos y empezó a correr hacia ellos, cuando estaba a un metro se lanzó hacia ellos con un salto de tigre pero el final que esperaban Kate y Sully nunca llego, ya que Mario salió corriendo de la oscuridad con Gabriel siguiéndolo por detrás y pateo a Charlie con el empeine en el estómago.

Kate y Sully rompieron el beso al sentir el golpe, voltearon a ver con curiosidad y vieron a Mario delante de ellos jadeando un poco. Cuando Charlie fue pateado por Mario gimió como perro primitivo por el dolor, se estrelló de espaldas con fuerza contra un árbol fue tan fuerte que sacudió el árbol y algunas hojas cayeron al piso, Charlie cayó al piso, puso sus patas sobre su estómago y se quedó retorciéndose del dolor.

"¡Coronel Gómez!".-Grito Kate con felicidad.

"Ufff!, llegue justo a tiempo".-Dijo Mario y se colgó la M16 en el hombro.-"A ver Sully, vamos a sacarte de aquí".-Dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del coyote y trato de levantarlo del piso pero tan pronto lo hizo, Sully soltó un grito doloroso.

"Señor Gómez, no haga eso, lo lastima".-Objeto Kate.

Escucharon unos quejidos que llamaron la atención de ambos, voltearon y vieron que Charlie empezaba a reincorporarse.

"No nos queda de otra".-Dijo Mario y sin esperar levanto a Sully, el coyote grito con mucha fuerza por el dolor, y fue tanto que se desmayó en brazos de Mario.

"¡SULLY!".-Grito Kate con preocupación y amenazando con llorar, pues pensó que paso lo peor.

"Tranquila Kate, solo se desmayó, vámonos".-Dijo Mario, Kate de un salto se subió a sus brazos y se quedó pegada a Sully como pegamento, preocupada y Mario salió corriendo con ellos en sus brazos.

Charlie se reincorporo, volteo hacia ellos, los vio correr, frunció el ceño y empezó a seguirlos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mary y James vieron todo esto por la Tablet y el Publico solo puede ver lo que está grabando Gabriel pero están tan sorprendidos como la nutria y el rinoceronte.

"Ay dios mío".-Comento Mary perpleja viendo la Tablet.

"¿Alguien murió?"-Pregunto Julie abriendo lentamente la ventanilla con Zack.

Mary se asustó y James rápidamente puso a hibernar la Tablet.

"No, no, no, todos están bien".-Mintió James, pero por su rostro y orejas caídas Zack se percató de que está mintiendo.

"No nos mienta oficial".-Dijo Zack molesto y con enojo.

"Oigan, están asustados, se permite mentirle a alguien cuando está asustado".-Contesto James.

"Mama ya quiero irme a casa".-Dijo Julie con miedo viendo a su madre.

Mary puso cara de tristeza y melancolía.

"Ay mi amor, estarás bien si, te lo prometo".-Dijo Mary con su pata en la mejilla en la hija y acariciándola con el pulgar.-"Mañana estaremos en casa y…quito la pata de la cara de su hija y puso cara de tristeza…Sé que la ciudad, nunca volverá a ser la misma…".-Dijo pero no termino porque…

 **Aquí continúen el video a partir del minuto 42:05.**

De repente una pata ensangrentada golpeo el vidrio de la ventana del conductor asustando a todos, el dueño de la pata es Mich y tiene signos de haber sido atacado por Nick a algún miembro del equipo alfa peor de alguna manera logro escapar, Mary grito del miedo con fuerza y Zack y Julie cerraron rápidamente la ventanilla.

"¡Salgan de aquí!".-Grito Mich desde el otro lado y se fue a la parte trasera del auto, dejando una huella de sangre en el cristal.

"Encienda el auto, ¡Encienda el auto!".-Dijo Mary con desesperación.

James con nerviosismo busco la llave en su llavero y la puso en el punto de ignición del auto.

Zack y Julie voltearon a las puertas al oír que alguien las está abriendo, las puertas se abrieron y vieron a Mich.

"¡Ayúdenme!".-Grito mientras trataba de subirse pero no estuvo de cerca, ya que Spike salió del bosque corriendo hacia él, de un salto se le monto en la espalda, el lobo empezó a rasguñarlo y a morderlo para devorárselo o matarlo y Mich solo gritaba del dolor.

Zack y Julie por miedo se pegaron lo más posible a la pared.

James encendió el auto, movió la palanca, piso el acelerador y empezó a andar. Spike y Mich se deslizaron por el auto en movimiento, cayeron fuera de este, Spike rápidamente se volvió a levantar mirando a Mich, se le acero y a nueva cuenta empezó a devorárselo, dándolo por muerto.

Zack y Julie se quedaron pegados a la pared por el miedo mientras el auto se movía.

"No se preocupen niños, eh".-Dijo James mirando el camino pero dando 2 golpes a la pared para que lo oyeran.

 **Aquí deben ir en el minuto 42:27.**

Nick oculto en unos arbustos dio un salto hacia el auto en movimiento, termino atravesando el vidrio de la ventana del conductor y trato desesperada y salvajemente de arranar a Mary y Luke pero no alcanzaba. Mary pego un grito de miedo igual que Luke y a este lo puso detrás de su cuerpo para protegerlo pegando la espalda de el a la puerta, con el zorro "salvajemente perdido" tratando de matarlos.

"¡Wilde!".-Grito James sin dejar de conducir, en uno de sus intentos de darle a Mary y Luke, Nick le dio un zarpazo en la cara a James, lo que lo hizo gritar de dolor, se puso una pata en la cara y vio que está sangrando, y ahora tiene un feo rasguño en el rostro, se enojó y frunció el ceño.-" ¡Bien te lo ganaste!".-Dijo enojado, ladeo su cabeza hacia la derecha, la regreso a la izquierda, dándole un golpe con el lado de su cuerno en la cara al zorro y sacándolo de la cabina.

Nick cayó al suelo y rodo un poco, en ese momento Delta apareció, se dio cuenta del auto y empezó a seguirlo, Nick empezó a ponerse de pie, sacudió la cabeza para olvidar el dolor, volteo a ver el auto y nuevamente empezó a seguirlo detrás de Delta.

Zack y Julie se dieron cuenta de esto y se voltearon a ver, Zack volvió a mirar al frente y aplano las orejas con cara de miedo sin poder creerlo, su padre?, en estado salvaje?, pero algo le decía, no está seguro, pero su instinto le dice que es culpa de Trenton cosa que no está cerrada. Mientras Nick y Delta están siguiendo el auto, chocaron uno contra el otro, voltearon a verse sin detenerse y trataron de morderse en señal de advertencia y volvieron al auto. Zack vio un tanque de aire comprimido en el auto con ellos, se acercó a él, las puertas quedaron abiertas por culpa de Mich y estas se golpeaban, abrían y cerraban por los movimientos del automóvil, recostó el tanque de aire y lo empujó hacia su padre y Delta pero ellos lo esquivaron, Delta saltándolo y Nick deslizándose por debajo de este. Delta corrió hacia un lado del auto y trato de llegar hasta la puerta del piloto, James le echo un vistazo al retrovisor y la vio acercarse, giro el volante hacia la izquierda donde esta ella cerrándole más el espacio, Delta no miro al frente, no se dio cuenta y se dio de bruces con la cara, contra un árbol, derribándola.

 **Aquí deban ir en el minuto 43:02.**

Nick la salto por encima y siguió corriendo detrás del auto.

Julie miro hacia la pared de su izquierda y vio varios bastones de electrochoques, se acercó y tomo uno de ellos. Nick se acercaba cada vez más al auto.

"¡Enciéndelo!".-Exclamo Julie mientras ella y Zack veían el bastón tratando de hallarle chiste.

"¡No sé cómo!".-Contesto Zack.

Nick está a pocos metros del auto, las puertas se golpearon, luego de eso dio un salto y se quedó sujetándose del borde. En ese momento Zack y Julie lograron encender el bastón, Zack miro a su padre dominado por sus instintos y aplano las orejas, él sabe que en el fondo sigue siendo el Papa que tanto ama por lo que se siente incapaz de hacerle daño, Nick empezó a encontrar la manera de subirse, se acercó un poco a ellos y empezó a castañear sus dientes tratando de morderlos, Zack y Julie gritaron y de muy mala gana pero por su bienestar y supervivencia personal, lo electrocutaron en el pecho. Nick cayo del auto y rodo en el piso, Zack y Julie se volvieron a pegar a la pared del auto.

"Perdón papa".-Dijo Zack viendo lo que acaba de hacer incrédulo y perplejo.

"¡¿Están bien niños?!".-Pregunto Mary gritando y dando 2 golpeteos a la pared, Julie abrio la ventanilla.

"¡¿Qué no vieron eso?!".-Pregunto Zack señalando las puertas y volvió a verlas de igual manera como esta antes.

"Mama, sino lo viste te voy contar".-Dijo Julie con una sonrisa ya que eso fue lo más valiente que ha hecho en su vida y pues le es casi imposible no estar emocionada.

"Ay no. No me cuentes por favor hija, ya de por si tengo los nervios de punta en este momento".-Contesto Mary asustada y se quedó viendo el camino.

En ese momento, Daniel, Judy, y Mario este último aun cargando a Kate y a Sully en sus brazos aparecieron, corriendo detrás del auto y siguiéndolo.

Zack y Julie voltearon y los vieron, sonrieron con la boca abierta y los saludaron moviendo las patas y gritando. Ellos les regresaron el saludo con una sonrisa y agitando la mano o pata menos Mario ya que si lo hace Sully y Kate caerían al piso, se volvieron a poner serios, corrieron a un lado del auto y se acercaron a la ventana del piloto. James los vio y bajo la ventana.

"¡James, tenemos que refugiarnos, y Sully necesita atención médica urgente!".-Dijo Judy gritando sin dejar de correr, de repente a Daniel se le ocurrió un lugar.

"¡Yo sé, síganme!".-Grito Daniel y aumento el paso poniéndose a la cabeza del grupo y delante del auto.

James jadeo como si le faltara el aire, saco su teléfono, le marco a alguien, se lo puso en la oreja, este empezó a sonar y al poco tiempo a quien marco contesto.

"¡Tony!, vamos para allá, pide un helicóptero".-Dijo James.

" _Entendido señor".-_ Se oyó la voz de Tony emanar por el teléfono y colgó.

Daniel guio a los demás, Nick y Delta aun los están siguiendo pero ya muy atrás, de repente escucharon un grito de Trenton los puso alerta, se detuvieron en seco e irguieron sus orejas de golpe, volvieron a escuchar otro grito de Trenton, se voltearon a ver, intercambiaron varios ruidos y jadeos primitivos, y salieron corriendo hacia la espesura de Rainforest y se perdieron en ella, con Daniel y los demás perdiéndose en la distancia al igual que las luces del auto.

 **Aquí pausen el video en el minuto 44:14.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de policía de Zootopia, algunos agentes de Milo están sacando de casilleros y cajones varios papeles relacionados a él o que incluso incluyen su nombre para llevárselos, para que no haya evidencia y nadie los vuelva a ver jamás. En eso, él se acerca a sus agentes.

"Recuerden que todo tiene que estar inventariado, quiero que toda la información que llevan esos papeles desaparezca para siempre".-Ordeno Milo con seriedad caminando entre ellos.

"Si señor".-Respondieron sus secuaces al unísono y empezaron a irse con sus patas atascadas de papeles y archivos.

Pero uno de ellos no se dio cuenta, ya que tiene papeles y archivos literalmente hasta al cuello, que una carpeta de la montaña que lleva, se salió de esta y quedo debajo de una de las patas de una mesa, que casi está pegada a una arista de un casillero y de un borde de la pared.

En una habitación oscura, en un lugar desconocido, se encuentra un mamífero de enorme volumen y corpulencia fumando de una pipa, la habitación es igual a la de los estereotipos que los detectives usaban desde los años 40 hasta el final de la guerra fría (1960), la única luz que entra a la habitación, es la natural que se infiltra por las ventilas de madera de las ventanas detrás del mamífero , pero aun así, eso no basta para que podamos ver la silueta del desconocido por completo, solo se puede apreciar su abdomen marcado. El desconocido respiro humo de tabaco de su pipa, dejo escapar una bocanada de humo, se acercó a su mismo con su pata, un teléfono clásico, lo levanto, con el dedo de su caso presiono un botón de marcado automático y se lo puso junto a su oreja.

Milo escucho su celular, lo saco, vio quien es, contesto y se lo puso junto a su oreja.

"¿Dónde estabas?".-Pregunto el desconocido por el otro lado de la línea dejando escapar humo de su boca, su voz es severa, un poco grave y profunda.

"Cambio de planes, la misión dio un giro y fue para muy mal, me llevare todas mis y nuestras cosas".-Respondió Mario.

"¡¿Qué?!. No, no, no, no puedes hacer eso, tienes que estar mínimo un mes o 2 allá para que podemos ejecutar el plan".-Dijo el desconocido.

"No escucha, tu no entiendes, ¿no has visto lo oído las noticias?".-Dijo Milo.

"No. ¿Qué noticias?".-Dijo el desconocido con poco interés en su voz y empezó a inhalar de su pipa.

"Zootopia está haciendo atacada por un humano terrorista, para mañana en la mañana será un pueblo fantasma post-apocalíptico…el desconocido se sorprendió y alejo la pipa de su boca…No quiero que nos metamos con algo que no entendemos. ¿Comprendes?".-Dijo.

El desconocido se quedó mudo y petrificado.

"Oye, tomare tu silencio como un sí, ¿ok?".-Dijo Milo y sin esperar colgó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los oficiales que quedan en el departamento de policía están empezando a salir por las puertas, y Tony desde la sala de control está viendo a Daniel y los demás corriendo hacia allá.

"¿Esto es lo que tenían en mente?".-Pregunto Tony recargado en su silla viendo la pantalla con algo de aburrimiento y tocándose constantemente una sien con una de sus grandes unas.

El sonido de un estuche cerrándose llamo su atención, volteo y vio que tanto los agentes de Milo como algunos pocos oficiales que quedaron en la sala de control empezaban a tirarse.

"Oigan, ¿A dónde van?".-Pregunto Tony confundido.

Una oficial, un tejón europeo, se detuvo justo al lado suyo y lo miro con tristeza.

"Nos ordenaron evacuar, aún queda una aeronave humana, ¿vienes?".-Dijo el tejón.

Tony volteo a ver la pantalla central, aun vio que Daniel y sus amigos siguen corriendo, volteo a verla y negó con la cabeza.

"Alguien debe esperarlos".-Dijo.

"De acuerdo. Cuídate Tony".-Dijo el tejón con tristeza y le ofreció la pata en despedida.

"Tu también".-Dijo el topo estrechando su pata, hasta que las separaron.

"Adiós".-Se despidió el tejón y se fue.

"Adiós".-Se despidió Tony y se volvió a las pantallas quedando completamente solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Milo subió al techo del departamento donde el helicóptero que trajo a Mich y al resto de sus agentes lo está esperando para evacuarlo con todos sus papeles y archivos que tenía la policía sobre él, el helicóptero esta encendido y Milo está caminando hacia él.

"Bien, salgamos de aquí".-Dijo Milo al piloto, este asintió pero tan pronto Milo puso un pie en el helicóptero sintió que alguien le toco el hombro, volteo con sus orejas levantadas y cara de curiosidad y tan pronto lo hizo, recibió un puñetazo en la cara de parte de un oficial, un oso negro de collar blanco, Milo se quejó del dolor, el oso lo tomo de la solapa y lo empujo lejos del helicóptero. Milo miro hacia él y vio que iba a subirse al helicóptero, se enojó.

"¡No, oye no!".-Grito poniéndose rápidamente de pie y caminando hacia él, pero el oficial se dio vuelta desenfundando una pistola de 9 milímetros y con el ceño fruncido le disparo justo en la pierna.-" ¡AAAHHHH!".-Grito del dolor mientras se sujetaba la pierna, volteo a ver al oso negro sin quitarse la pata de la pierna.-"¡¿Quién crees que eres tú para hacerme esto?!, ¡Soy el gran empresario, Milo Hokings!".-Grito molesto y furioso.

El oso sonrió y se mofó con diversión sin dejar de apuntarle.

"¿Y que con eso ahora?".-Pregunto el oso con diversión.-"Señor Hokings".-Dijo y frunció el ceño.-"Si da aunque sea un solo paso hacia mí…Se muere".-lo amenazo.

Milo frunció el ceño y no le quedo de otra más que quedarse ahí parado, vio como el oso se subió al helicóptero sin dejar de apuntarle, cerró la puerta, el oso se dirigió al piloto gritándole y haciéndole gestos con el arma, posiblemente amenazándolo, y vio que el helicóptero empezó a elevarse del suelo y posteriormente alejarse con todas las pruebas en su contra con él. Milo tembló de la ira y con un grito piso fuerte la tierra, lastimándose su pierna a la que le dispararon ocasionando que diera un grito ahogado de dolor y se la volviera a tocar. El ruido de un motor lo hizo erguir sus orejas, volteo y vio que Daniel y sus amigos llegaron, deteniéndose justo enfrente del departamento, Milo gruño primitivamente al verlos y regreso al departamento.

Los amigos del Daniel se bajaron del auto.

"¡Vamos rápido, Sully necesita atención medica urgentemente!".-Dijo Mario mientras corría adentro del departamento y los demás empezaron a seguirlo.

Cuando entraron al departamento, se sorprendieron de verlo como un pueblo fantasma, buscaron por todo el edificio menos en el tercer piso pero encontraron a nadie y se quedaron en la habitación donde los agentes de Milo habían saqueado los casilleros y cajones, cosa que desde luego también los sorprendió.

"Evacuaron el departamento".-Comento James intuyendo ya que toda la evidencia y lo que están viendo sus ojos apunta a esa conclusión.

Judy miro alrededor de la habitación, de pies a cabeza, arriba abajo, izquierda a derecha y en eso vio algo llamo su curiosidad, una carpeta color azul marino, debajo de una de las patas de una mesa.

"¿Pero qué es eso?".-Pregunto Judy llamando la atención de todos, ella camino hacia la mesa, los demás la siguieron, ella se metió debajo de la mesa, tomo la carpeta, salió, salto sobre una mesa y abrio la carpeta.

Lo primero que vieron fueron fotos de Milo cuando mato a Marcus, Drake y María y cuando lanzo sus cadáveres al fondo del mar, se sorprendieron enormemente.

"¿Pero qué…?".-Dijo James sin poder creerlo.

Judy pasó a la siguiente página, en esta, vieron una foto de Milo con una sonrisa malvada y perversa con una especie de control remoto de joysticks en sus patas, viendo a un muy pequeño Jerry siguiendo a una mariposa de colores sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta, paso a la siguiente página y en esta se veía a Milo sonriendo desde los arbustos mientras veía a Lori y a Jerry fuertemente abrazados, llorando desamparadamente por oír los gritos de su esposo, paso a la siguiente página y esta sorprendió a todos, muestra los planos de una mariposa robot de control remoto con joystick, se sorprendieron porque entendieron que la mariposa que persiguió Jerry no era una real, era un como un juguete de control remoto que Milo uso para matar al Papa de Jerry. Judy aplano las orejas y divago su mirada, no estaba segura si quería seguir viendo, pero algo de ella le decía que sí, entonces paso a la siguiente página. En ella se ve a Milo escondido detrás de una pared sonriendo, viendo la imagen en segundo plano, es Delta, quien le está gritando a las amigas que le hicieron perder los estribos, paso a la siguiente página y en esta hay una foto de Milo sonriendo dándole un enorme fajo de billetes a las amigas de Delta y una de ellas está recibiendo el dinero con una gran sonrisa, dando a entender que Milo les pago, para mandar en picada, la vida de la labrador, se sorprendieron nuevamente, paso a la siguiente página y en esta ven lo que se llevó el oro y los sorprendió a tope, una foto de Milo sonriente de la alegría, estrechando la pata con el líder de los tres cráneos dando a entender que hizo un trato con ellos, Judy paso a la siguiente página que es la última y en esta vio que dice "Caso Hokings" y encima tiene un sello con letras rojas de pisapapeles que dicen "Resuelto", cuando la verdad es que nunca fue así.

Judy cerro la carpeta lentamente aun perpleja y atónita de lo que acaba de ver, se recargo en su silla y soltó un suspiro.

"Ahora entiendo porque Nick siempre dijo que Milo no le daba buena espina, de alguna manera, el sintió que Milo estaba ocultando algo grande y muy, muy oscuro, así como siniestro".-Dijo Daniel.

"¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste James?!".-Pregunto Judy gruñendo de la ira y girando su cabeza hacia el rinoceronte.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto James sorprendido.

"¡¿Qué porque no nos dijiste?!".-Volvió a preguntar Judy, bajándose de la silla y caminando hacia el a modo de manera amenazante.

"Judy te lo juro yo no sabía, recuerda que solo llevo siendo tu jefe 4 meses, no sé qué tantos casos hay en estos casilleros y cajones, y lo acabes de leer, fue resuelto".-Dijo James retrocediendo 2 pasos del miedo porque él sabe que Judy es capaz de noquear a alguien de su tamaño si se lo propone y haciendo ademanes, de repente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par e irguió sus orejas al recordar algo.-"A menos…".-Dijo pensativo con su dedo de su casco en su barbilla.

"¿A menos que qué?".-Pregunto Judy extrañada ladeando la cabeza y levantando sus orejas.

"Una vez, hace muchos meses, antes de que tu llegaras, escuche que varias veces que un pastor alemán venia al departamento a deportar ciertos incidentes que se le hacían sospechosos, cuando lo hizo por primera vez la policía no le creyó, pero ellos cambiaron de criterio cuando el mostro unos fotos, creo que son las que acabamos de ver…Judy y los demás se sorprendieron pero especialmente Judy…Dicen que asignaron a un oficial para investigar el caso, pero a los pocos días él dijo que lo había resuelto, pero eso era imposible en ese tiempo".-Dijo James.

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué señor?".-Pregunto Judy confundida caminando 2 pasos hacia él.

"Porque ese caso era muy complejo y grande, los rumores dicen que involucraban a varias de las compañías u mamíferos más importantes de Zootopia. Después de eso, el pastor alemán volvió a levantar otra denuncia por otro caso que él creía estaba relacionado con el primero, volvieron a poner a otro oficial a cargo de la investigación pero nuevamente se repitió la misma historia, así siguió el ciclo, con el pastor levantando nuevas denuncias, hasta que un día, vino y dijo que lo olvidáramos, ya que no estábamos haciendo nada".-Dijo.-"Hay rumores que dicen que esos oficiales, fueron sobornados por Milo u otro animal muy influyente y sino no aceptaban el soborno, Milo los amenazaba, con la ayuda de Mr Big…Judy se volvió a sorprender, ya que aunque Mr Big es cruel, es alguien digno de respetar…Pero tranquila, él no lo hizo por placer, se dice que fue amenazado por varias de las influencias de Milo, pero en fin, creo que esto es lo que paso".-Termino.

"¿Y porque nunca lo arrestaron?".-Pregunto Judy.

"Tú sabes mejor que nadie que esos tiempos eran diferentes Judy, y fue hace mucho, además, Milo tiene una posición casi aristocrática, por lo que tiene inmunidad, es inalcanzable".-Respondió James.

"Pues ahora creo que no".-Dijo Judy.

"¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas?".-Pregunto James confundido.

"Tú lo dijiste, esos eran otros tiempos, además, estoy segura que todos esos oficiales ya no trabajan aquí, ni tampoco esos jueces o políticos o quien tanto haya sobornado Milo, a veces el cambio y el progreso bueno.".-Dijo y levanto la carpeta que tiene en su pata.-"Si les mostramos esto, talvez esta vez podamos enviarlo a prisión, y las leyes no lo van a proteger esta vez".-Dijo con seriedad.

"Oye, ¡tienes razón!, muchas de las influencias de Milo ya no están, talvez esta vez podamos repodrirlo en la cárcel ".-Dijo James.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya tienen su plan, ahora vamos a Tony y larguemos de aquí, Sully sigue mal ¿lo olvidan?".-Dijo Daniel.

"Oh sí, es cierto, ¡vamos!".-Dijo Judy.

Corrieron hasta el tercer piso, entraron a la sala de control y vieron a Tony con la cabeza depositada en su panel con sus brazos caídos y les está dando la espalda o en este caso, la nuca.

"Tony, vamos tenemos que irnos".-Dijo Judy haciendo gestos.

Tony ni se movió, podían ver como su pecho subía y bajaba, lenta y tranquilamente, parecía dormido.

"¡Ach! no puede ser, que horas y momento tan lindos son estos para dormir".-Dijo Judy mientras caminaba hacia él y terminaba al lado suyo.-"Tony, vamo…".-Dijo mientras tomaba la cabeza de Tony y la giraba hacia ella pero no termino y se sorprendió al verlo.

Tiene la cara toda golpeada y algo hinchada, con varios hematomas color purpura, negro y verde por su rostro, los lentes desalineados y algo lejos de su entrecejo, le falta un diente, tiene cortadas y está sangrando. Cuando vio a Judy dejo escapar un quejido lamentoso de dolor.

"¡TONY!".-Exclamo preocupada Judy.-"¡¿Qué paso?!".-Pregunto.

"Lo…Lo siento Judy…Él no me dejo elección".-Respondió Tony con dolor.

De repente, una enorme pata tomo la Hammer de Daniel por el cañon, de un tirón se la quitó, lo golpeo con la culata de esta en la cara, justo en la boca, Daniel grito del dolor e iba a caer al piso pero Milo quien todo el tiempo se escondió en un rincón oscuro, lo pateo en el abdomen y lo lanzo a los pies de los demás. Todos voltearon a ver a Milo sorprendidos.

"¡Háganse para atrás!".-Exclamo Milo saliendo de las sombras y apuntándoles con la Hammer.

Todos levantaron las patas o manos, asustados menos Mario quien tiene a Sully, pero a Milo no le importo ya que con él en sus brazos no podría hacer nada y si lo intentaba Sully se lastimaría al caer al suelo, Daniel se puso de pie quejándose del dolor y también levanto las manos. Milo volteo a ver a Judy con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Tu, Hopps, también úneteles!".-Dijo Milo haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza y viéndola por el rabillo del ojo.

"¡¿Pero que no ves?!, ¡Tony se está muriendo!".-Protesto Judy.

Milo de inmediato le apunto con la Hammer, Judy se percató y levanto las orejas, levemente boquiabierta.

"¡Me importa un soberano bledo!, ¡ahora únete a ellos!, y además, no exageres, los golpes que le di no bastan para matarlo".-Dijo.

Judy frunció el ceño, levanto las patas en el aire y se unió a los demás sin dejar de verlo, molesta y enojada. Milo le echo un vistazo a Gabriel volando justo al lado de Sully, Gabriel volteo a verlo y Milo por impulso lo golpeo con la culata de su rifle, este salió volando, se estrelló contra una pared, cayó al piso con algunas grietas en su lente y se desactivo.

Cuando esto paso la señal en todo el mundo se perdió y eso los preocupo ya que quieren saber que pasara.

"¡Gabriel!, ¡Tu…".-Dijo Sully furioso y gruñéndole, iba ir hacia él, pero cuando se inclinó hacia adelante en los brazos de Mario sintió un inmenso dolor que lo obligo regresar a los brazos de Mario, quejándose.

"Si, mejor no te esfuerces".-Dijo Milo con diversión perversa en su voz y volvió a fruncir el ceño.-"Bien, ahora todos ¡Al pasillo!".-Ordeno, todos le hicieron caso y empezaron a caminar.-"Y no intenten nada, si mueven un musculo que no sea sus bocas o piernas, los mato".-Dijo. Volteo a ver Tony quien apenas está levantando la cabeza del panel.-"Tu, no te muevas de aquí, je, si pudieras".-Dijo, lo último con diversión y salió por las puertas yendo detrás de los demás sin dejar de apuntarles.

Llegaron hasta la celda donde antes estaban encerrados, las 5 garras.

"Alto".-Ordeno Milo y los demás se detuvieron.-"Dense vuelta".-Ellos hicieron caso.-"Tu, humano, ven".-Dijo haciéndole un gesto con la Hammer.

Pero no especifico quien, si Mario o Daniel o Luke, los 3 intercambiaron miradas, se encogieron de hombros y fueron hacia él. Tan pronto los 3 dieron un paso al frente, Milo se quejó con un gemido de molestia, poniendo los ojos y ladeando la cabeza.

"¡Ustedes 2 no!".-Les digo a Mario y Luke, estos se detuvieron y Daniel siguiendo avanzando hacia al grizzly hasta quedar justo en frente de él, Milo abrio la puerta de la celda.-"Entra".-Le ordeno haciéndole un gesto con la Hammer.-"No ¿Sabes qué?, no voy a pedírtelo".-Dijo con una sonrisa divertida, en un parpadeo frunció el ceño y el pego un codazo en la cara.

Daniel se quejó del dolor tocándose la mejilla y sus amigos se asustaron.

"¡Metete ahí!".-Dijo gruñendo, camino hasta su flanco, lo empujo bruscamente metiéndole en la celda y cerró la puerta.

Los amigos de Daniel intentaron aprovechar esto para atacarlo pero en un parpadeo Milo les volvió a apuntar y ellos de detuvieron en seco.

"¡Ya están acabando con mi paciencia!".-Dijo Milo gruñendo de la ira.-" ¡Esta es su última advertencia!. Si se vuelven a mover…Mueren aquí y ahora".-Dijo de manera oscura en amenaza.

Ellos se quedaron quietos y Milo asintió con la cabeza, dando entender que hicieron bien y volteo a una cámara de seguridad del departamento.

" _Oye tu topo, es lo que te dije que hicieras".-_ Escucho Tony a Milo, viendo la filmación de la cámara de video en vivo.

"Si…Claro".-Dijo Tony con dolor, uso sus patas para impulsar su silla, termino al otro lado de su panel y empezó a teclear en este.

"¿Qué le pediste a Tony?".-Pregunto Judy curiosa con las patas en alto.

Milo sonrió.

"¿Crees que lo deje así como lo hallaste por gusto?. Pues te equivocas, ese topo, se negó a ayudarme a ensuciar el buen nombre de Daniel".-Dijo Milo.

"¿Qué?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?".-Pregunto James.

"Ya lo veras".-Dijo Milo con perversidad y malicia.

Tony agarro un micrófono alargado (Como los que usan en los restaurantes de comida rápida, en estos unidos para anunciar) y abrio la boca con intención de hablar, se tardó un poco por el dolor y la hinchazón de los golpes.

"Ok…Ya sintonice las cámaras a la misma señal que usan los humanos y ese dron volador".-Anuncio Tony por el micrófono, el anuncio se escuchó en todo el departamento.

Milo sonrió.

"Bien".-Dijo, bajo la Hammer hasta la altura de su cintura pero dejar de apuntarles a los demás, eso extraño a todos, incluso a Daniel quien ya está de pie en la celda.-"Actívalas en: 3, 2…".-Dijo y Tony encendió las cámaras.

En todos los televisores del mundo apareció estática cosa que llamo la atención de los espectadores, en los radios también se oyó estática, y en las pantallas del mundo apareció la escena de Milo enfrente de todos pero esta tiene estática por lo que la imagen es de muy mala calidad, Milo se puso su Hammer en su cintura para que los televidentes creyeran que tiene un maletín u algo por el estilo, lo cual fue eficaz y a diferencia de la imagen, el audio es perfecto.

"Bien Daniel, ¿Qué tal si nos cuentas la verdad?".-Dijo Milo con una sonrisa y apuntando la Hammer a él.

"¿Qué?, no sé de qué estás hablando".-Dijo Daniel confundido y extrañado con las manos levantadas para que Milo no lo convirtiera en una nube de polvo color rosado.

"¿Qué no sabes que estoy hablando?".-Pregunto Milo con diversión y puso cara de pensamiento fingida.-"Entonces explícame porque Trenton está atacando Zootopia".-Dijo con un tono molesto para convencer al mundo.

A todo el mundo le llamo la curiosidad sorprendiéndolos y pusieron mucha atención e interés.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto Daniel.

"Antes que tu llegaras, Trenton estaba muy tranquilo y calmado en nuestra mejor y más fuerte celda, pero desde que llegaste todo cambio mal rápidamente, la violencia en Zootopia se hizo más clara, publica y obvia, Trenton empezó a hacerse inestable y osado, esa misma tarde escapo, ha matado a cientos de mamíferos y si mí me memoria no me falla, en una noticia anterior dijiste que Trenton solo busca represalias contra ti, no contra nosotros".-Respondió Milo.

Daniel se sorprendió y bajo la mirada al piso pensativo, desde la perspectiva de Milo, él tiene razón, desde que el llego, Trenton empezó a ponerse a más osado y cosas malas han pasado en Zootopia. Todos los oyentes y televidentes se sorprendieron a pesar de la malo de la imagen pudieron ver como reacciono Daniel y empezó a molestarse y enojarse, pero más los Zootopianos que fueron evacuados.

Los amigos de Daniel iban a protestar, ya que los televidentes y oyentes no tienen todos los hechos y contexto completos, la que más lo tiene es Judy, ya que ella, junto con el ahora difundo Teniente-Coronel Sam MacReany, sabía que Trenton tenía planeado fugarse de celda desde hace tiempo y a hacerse inestable y osado, talvez la llegada de Daniel fue una simple coincidencia o llego en el peor momento.

"¡SILENCIO!".-Grito Milo girando su Hammer hacia ellos sin levantarla, ya que los televidentes, por la postura que adoptaría y su silueta intuirían que tiene un arma y eso revelaría que está conspirando.

Los amigos de Daniel se asustaron y se quedaron mudos del miedo. Los televidentes más intuitivos y observadores se les hicieron extraño esto y les llego más la curiosidad pero no podían intuir la situación en la que se encuentran allá.

Milo giro hacia Daniel nuevamente.

"Dime Daniel, ¿Es cierto o no, todo lo que te acabo de decir?".-Dijo molesto el grizzly.

"…Si, si es cierto".-Dijo Daniel sorprendiendo a sus amigos, los televidentes y radioescuchas, estos últimos se enojaron y molestaron como nunca.

"No Daniel, es no es cier…".-Dijo Judy, Milo iba a callarla de nuevo pero Daniel no la dejo terminar.

"No, si es cierto Judy".-Dijo Daniel con tristeza y siendo honesto.

Milo disparo su cabeza a él con sus orejas completamente erguidas y cara de sorprendido, jamás imagino que lo que él dijo, Daniel se lo iba a tragar.

"Milo tiene razón, desde que llegue, en Zootopia, solo han ocurrido desgracias".-Dijo Daniel con sumo pesar.

Judy iba a ver la boca para protestar pero escucho que alguien se aclaró la garganta, le echo un vistazo a Milo, vio que la está viendo con severidad y enojo con sus orejas aplanadas e hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. Judy cerro la boca y dejo caer sus orejas mirando al piso.

Milo volvió a Daniel.

"Bien. Ahora…".-Dijo, saco un control remoto de su bolsillo, presiono el gran botón rojo que tiene y la luz de todo departamento se fue.

La señal se perdió, esto preocupo a todos los televidentes y radioescuchas pero la gran mayoría está enojada con Daniel, empezó a gritar y cosas por el estilo, típicas de la ira y el odio.

En el departamento la luz regreso en un tris ya que tienen un generador de emergencias, pero con eso, Tony perdió todo acceso posible a la señal universal y ahora solo él está contemplando la escena.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?".-Pregunto Julie no entendiendo.

"¿Enserio creen que no tenía un plan de respaldo?".-Pregunto Milo con diversión.

Mientras tanto, en sala de control, Gabriel se volvió a activar, empezó a flotar, miro alrededor buscando a los demás, al no encontrarlos activo la señal de rastreo de la mochila de Sully, que él le instalo para que cuando terminara su labor de filmación regresara con su creador, salió de la sala siguiendo la señal y se encontró contemplando la escena.

Sully noto a su dron, con los ojos le hizo señas a Milo, Gabriel pareció a entender, recupero la señal universal y empezó a captar la escena. La señal en todas las teles y radios volvió, la imagen ahora era perfecta para los televidentes, vieron a Milo con la Hammer, cosa que los sorprendió y escucharon lo que Milo dijo.

"¿De qué hablas?".-Pregunto Judy con curiosidad.

"Dime, ¿Cómo destruyes a alguien intocable, un mártir o que tiene una posición de aristócrata?. Primero, ensucias su nombre con algo tan abominable que la sociedad lo despreciara por un largo tiempo, luego, destruyes, erradicas, frenas o inmovilizas todas sus influencias para que pierda todo sus poder y por último, se aplica justicia, si tiene crímenes que nunca fueron desvelados, se podrá al fin, ponerlo tras las rejas. La 2da y la 3ra no me servirán con Daniel debido que tengo información nula al respecto, pero ya aplique la primera y con eso me basta.".-Contesto Milo y se dirigió a Daniel.-"Ya no eres un ídolo algo por el estilo, por lo que ya no eres un mártir, así que al fin podre acabar contigo".-Dijo, levanto su Hammer y le apunto.

Daniel se asustó, levanto las manos nuevamente y empezó a temblar.

Todos se asustaron por esto, querían ayudar pero con la Hammer en patas de Milo solo conseguirían que los maten. Sully miro a Gabriel, el dron correspondió la acción, su creador con los ojos le hizo gestos a si mismo aprovechando que Milo no lo está viendo, Gabriel entendió, hizo zoom a su lente apuntando a Sully este empezó a brillar en color blanco y el aire y las vibraciones empezaron a tonarse calientes, está usando el toque de esperanza para sanar a Sully a distancia. Sully está empezando a sentir mucho calor en el cuerpo, especialmente sobre sus cortadas pero eso se debe al toque de esperanza, empezó a sentirse mejor y a recuperar sus fuerzas, movió su pata y la cerro en puno con fuerza.

"Oye espera".-Dijo Milo de repente dejando de apuntarle haciendo que Daniel se relajara un poco.-"Para que matarte yo, cuando el asesino más sádico de todos, puede hacerlo por mí y por lo que tengo entendido, se complacerá al hacerte sufrir como nunca antes de matarte".-Dijo con malicia y perversidad.

"Eso no funcionara Milo, ni siquiera Trenton sabe que estoy aquí".-Dijo Daniel.

"Eso se puede arreglar".-Dijo Milo con el ceño fruncido, se dio media vuelta, levanto el Hammer, le apunto a una pared del departamento y disparo, destruyéndola con la explosión y asustando a los demás, excepto a James y Judy quienes se pusieron delante de las demás para protegerlos.

Trenton, que está a orillas de Rainforest a punto de salir del distrito con Nick y el equipo alfa al lado suyo, oyó la explosión, vio a la distancia el departamento y alcanzo a ver la nube de fuego antes de que desapareciera y se convirtiera en una humo de negro, algo le dijo que tenía a allá y se dirigió a su nuevo equipo homicida.

"Vayan allá e investiguen".-Dijo, volvió a ver el departamento, sonrió.-"yo los alcanzo tan pronto pueda".-Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados en diversión, como esta en estado salvaje su voz es semi-demoniaca.

Nick y el equipo alfa asintieron con la cabeza haciendo gemidos de estar babeando y fueron corriendo allá, Trenton dijo que los alcanzaría después ya que ellos son más rápidos que él.

Milo se volvió a dirigir a Daniel con la Hammer humeando por el cañon y en eso que giro se le cayó su teléfono y la pantalla se encendió en esta, Zack vio algo que llamo su curiosidad.

"Listo. Seguro que Trenton no tardará en llegar aquí".-Dijo Milo con una sonrisa de diversión.

"Hablando de el".-Dijo Zack asomándose detrás de Judy, llamando la atención de todos.-"Ese es el ¿no?, el que está matando a todos".-Dijo señalando el celular en el piso.

Todos vieron a donde apunto, vieron el celular de Milo y en este, vieron una imagen de Trenton en 3ra dimensión pero que no sale de la pantalla, Milo abrio los ojos levantando sus orejas al verlo y rápidamente lo rejunto. Sully sin que nadie se diera cuenta, estiro su brazo, tomo la Colt de Mario que tiene enfundada y empezó a desabrocharla sintiéndose cada vez mejor gracias al toque de esperanza.

"Sí. Así es hijo es el".-Dijo Milo completamente erguido mostrándoles la pantalla del celular a todos y la volteo hacia el para verla.-"Pero debo velar y apelar por mi propia seguridad".-Dijo viéndolos nuevamente.-"Imaginen, a ese ser humano, como mi sirviente personal, mi ángel de la guarda, mi guardaespaldas, mi sicario. El arma viviente por antonomasia, capaz de repeler las más avanzadas estrategias militares".-Dijo.

Todos se sorprendieron, los animales irguieron por completo sus orejas. Milo piensa contratar a Trenton?, Ok, ahora si se volvió completamente loco, eso piensan.

"Milo".-Dijo Daniel caminando hasta los barrotes y poniendo sus manos en estos, pero eso solo duro un segundo cuando Milo nuevamente giro hacia y volvió a apuntarle, Daniel por instinto subió las manos y bajo la mirada para no ver a Milo a los ojos ya que podría hacerlo enojar más (Como los gorilas).-"Mi-Milo ca-cálmate ¿sí?, Milo escucha, sé que tienes miedo, yo también lo tengo, lo puedes creer, todos estamos tan asustados como tu…Milo bajo la mirada un poco pensativo y sus patas empezaron temblar, Sully, aprovechando esto logro sacar la colt de Mario y la escondió detrás de el mismo…Pero, aun si me entregaras a Trenton eso no ayudaría, el único propósito que ha tenido Trenton desde que llego al mundo, es asesinar. Y créeme que si tratas de hablar con el…Lo único que conseguirás, será la muerte".-Dijo tratando de convencerlo.

Milo dejo de pensar y temblar, sacudió su cabeza y volvió a apuntarle asustándolo.

"¡Cállate!".-Grito furioso enviándole escalofríos de miedo a Daniel.-" ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de esto!, ¡¿Qué no lo ven?!. Miren, millones de años de evolución. ¿Qué aprendimos?".-Pregunto y Sully apretó la colt en su pata con fuerza.-"Que la naturaleza, es ese o…".-No termino la frase porque Sully quien se recuperó mucho gracias a Gabriel, le lanzo con un grito la colt y le pego en toda la cara, a estas alturas Gabriel ya apago el toque de esperanza.-" ¡AAHHH!".-Grito de dolor con una pata en su mejilla, por instinto empezó a disparar pero afortunadamente, el golpe de Sully desvió su puntería de los demás y le disparo a la pared y al techo.

Daniel abrio los ojos del susto ya que si sigue así podría derivar todo el departamento, entonces recordó su Colt, la desenfundo y le disparo a Milo en el brazo. Milo grito de dolor dejando caer la Hammer y agarrándose el brazo.

"¡James!".-Grito Judy llamándolo y salto hacia el.

James reacciono rápido, Judy puso sus pies contra sus patas para usarlas como impulso, James la ayudo empujándola con todas sus fuerzas, Judy salto hacia Milo usando todo ese impulso y le dio unas patadas a Milo en el rostro, con la fuerza y estilo de un canguro (¡Auuuch!), y tiro a Milo al piso quejándose del dolor con una pata en su mejilla.

Todos los televidentes y radioescuchas vitorearon al ver y oír eso.

James recogió la Hammer. Milo empezó a levantarse, quejándose del dolor y apoyándose de la barrera de concreto del tercer piso con la pata en su mejilla.

"¡MILO!".-Grito James con la Hammer en sus cascos.

Milo volteo, trato de ponerse de pie pero se tambaleo y volvió a caerse, James se acercaba muy lentamente a él con la Hammer levantada, Milo gateo un poco hacia él y se quedó de rodillas, cabizbajo y algo deprimido, con sus orejas aplanadas.

"Seguramente ahora mismo deben pensar que soy un monstruo, pero no soy nada comparado a Trenton".-Dijo Milo de rodillas y lo último negando con la cabeza, levanto la vista y vio al rinoceronte a los ojos.-"Recuerden, ¿cuántas vidas se ha llevado?, ¡¿a cuantas, solo hoy?!".-Pregunto.

Todos se enojaron y James se acercó más a él, ahora apuntándole al rostro con la Hammer y mostrando sus dientes los cuales está apretando.

"¡Eso es jefe Rhinos!".-Exclamo Milo inclinándose un poco hacia el con el brazo estirado.-"No hay que tener compasión ni piedad".-Dijo, lo último golpeándose el pecho, y abrio sus brazos, entregándole su vida.

James miro por la mirilla de la Hammer, estaba dispuesto a volarle la cara ahí y ahora, pero miro detrás de Milo y vio algo que lo sorprendió e hizo levantar las orejas y bajo un poco la Hammer.

"¡HAGALO!".-Grito Milo con los brazos abiertos.

James lo miro aun sorprendido, miro la Hammer y con un grito rompió el cañon, golpeándolo contra la barrera de concreto, dejando la Hammer inutilizable y sorprendiendo a todos sus amigos.

"No".-Dijo James negando lentamente con la cabeza, retrocediendo y lanzo la Hammer al abismo para que cayera a la planta baja. Milo dejo escapar una pequeña risita sarcástica pero divertida al mismo tiempo.

"No tiene ninguna voluntad".-Dijo Milo bajando los brazos y viéndolo con malicia, puso uno de sus brazos detrás de el en su espalda, preparándose para desenfundar su Colt.

"Puede que no".-Dijo James respirando un poco y agitadamente, retrocedió 2 pasos.-"Pero ella si".-Dijo señalando a sus espaldas.

Milo giro su cabeza para ver, y vio a Delta parado detrás de él, gruñéndole.

"¡NO!".-Grito Milo tratando de ponerse de pie y sacando su Colt. Le apunto a Delta pero ella se abalanzo sobre él, de un zarpazo le saco a volar la colt haciendo que esta se disparara pero la bala golpeo el entretecho, o bueno, lo que queda de él, lo tiro de espaldas y empezó a morderlo, rasguñarlo, y destrozarlo, Milo gritaba del dolor y la agonía, pero nadie iba a ayudarlo ahora que saben sus crímenes.

"¡Chicos, váyanse de aquí!".-Exclamo Daniel haciéndoles gestos con las manos.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Exclamaron todos al unísono.

"¡No!".-Dijo Kate.

"¡Váyanse de aquí!, antes de que Delta acabe con él, ustedes serían los siguientes, ¡Váyanse!, ¡YA!".-Grito señalando las escaleras.

Mario bajo a Sully al oír a este decir que ya está lo suficientemente bien, los demás rodearon a Delta y a Milo, Delta esta tan concentrada matando y devorando al grizzly que ni se dio cuenta, y empezaron a bajar por las escaleras. Daniel miro al interior oscuro de la celda, volteo a ver de nuevo a Delta y se fue hasta el rincón más oscuro y alejado con la esperanza que Delta no supiera que él está ahí y se puso en posición fetal.

Escuchaba los gritos agoniosos de Milo diciendo '¡AAHHH!, ¡AYUDA!, ¡AHH!, ¡POR FAVOR!, ¡AAAHHHH! ', Pero Daniel se quedó ahí, no quería ayudarlo pero tampoco podía seguir oyendo sus gritos así que se tapó los oídos y cerro con fuerza los ojos apretando los dientes. Los gritos continuaron sin interrupción por 25 segundos hasta que estos secaron por completo, Daniel abrio un ojo al oír que acabaron, se puso de pie, camino lentamente a los barrotes, puso sus manos sobre estos y volteo a ambos lados, estuvo así por 6 segundos hasta que Delta repentinamente choco contra los barrotes con fuerza.

"¡AY DIOS!".-Exclamo Daniel dando un brinco del miedo y cayó al piso, rápidamente regreso al rincón y se volvió a poner en posición fetal.

Delta intentaba desesperadamente de llegar a él, pero por la distancia y los barrotes, sería imposible, empezó a morderlos, lograba abollarlos levemente pero a ese ritmo le llevaría mucho. Decidió ir por una presa más fácil, volteo a las escaleras con sus orejas levantadas, las movió y corrió hacia las escaleras, Daniel suspiro de alivio y hundió su rostro en el hueco de sus piernas.

Los demás ya estaban en la planta baja, corriendo hacia una habitación pero la oreja derecha de Judy giro al escuchar algo, volteo y vio a Delta saltando desde el segundo piso en dirección a Zack que está corriendo delante de la policía.

"¡NO!".-Grito Judy, acelero el paso, abrazo a Zack por el pecho y brutalmente tiro de él, salvándolo de Delta.

Delta se golpeó duro contra el piso de concreto haciendo que chillara, trato de ponerse de pie pero se resbala un poco con sus garras, los demás aprovecharon y se echaron a correr a las puertas principales. Delta logro ponerse de pie, sacudió la cabeza, miro a Judy y a los demás y empezó a seguirlos. Cuando pasaron por enfrente del proyector tridimensional, Julie sin detenerse presiono sobre un panel con su pata, la pantalla de este decía' Holo vista 'y selecciono el archivo de un mapache, el de Jack; el destripador. De repente apareció un holograma de un mapache antropomórfico, lleva puesta una gorra igual a la de él Robín Hood clásico de Disney de color café oscuro y una pluma azul celeste, una camisa color negra, una chaqueta de cuero color café, pantalones azul ultramar, tiene las garras ensangrentadas, y el holograma le gruño a Delta.

Delta se detuvo en seco y le ladro y gruño al holograma (El estado salvaje no mejora la inteligencia intelectual, es más, la reduce).

Los demás salieron por las puertas. Delta intento atacar al holograma pero obviamente lo atravesó, lo intento de nuevo con el mismo resultado, se puso de pie, le gruño, irguió sus orejas de golpe y abrio los ojos, se acercó al holograma, paso su pata por este un par de veces y ahí se dio cuenta que es un holograma.

Judy y los demás iban a correr al auto pero se sorprendió al verlo aplastado por unos escombros, consecuencias de los disparos de Milo a diestra y siniestra, cambiaron de plan iban a correr a un edificio pero de repente, Nick salió de la nada, les bloqueo el paso y les gruño.

"¡Nick/Papa!".-Exclamaron Zack y Judy al unísono deteniéndose en seco.

Delta abrio las puertas del departamento y ladro, los demás voltearon, Spike salió de repente y se les quedo gruñendo estando a sus 3, Delta camino lentamente hacia ellos gruñendo quedando a sus 6, escucharon otro ladrido que los asusto, voltearon y vieron a Charlie a sus 9, los tienen rodeados. Judy miro al primitivo Nick.

"¿Así esto, no?".-Pregunto, Nick simplemente gruño y se le fue acercando muy lentamente sin dejar de gruñirle.

El equipo alfa mantuvo sus posiciones por si alguien intentaba huir.

Zack vio la pata de Judy y se sorprendió y asusto irguiendo sus orejas al ver, que la acercaba lenta y cautelosamente a su Browning enfundada, y su corazón se llenó de miedo.

 **Explicaciones y aclaraciones.**

 **Los que se preguntaban a qué dedicaba Milo, ahora lo saben, el financio el proyecto de Sam por eso intento a toda costa convencerlo.**

 **El toque de esperanza o la curación enérgica como yo la llamo o sanar con las manos o curar con energía, es una medicina alternativa iniciada por Dian Kraft quien, según sus palabras, adquirió después de un suceso que es difícil explicar, consiste en curar usando la energía interna de tu cuerpo y trasmitirla a la persona enferma o herida, los que la han intentado dicen que las manos del médico se sienten muy calientes, hoy, es una de las más maravillosas y milagrosas técnicas de medicina alternativa que existen. Mi madre estudia eso y sé por experiencia propia de lo que es capaz, así que yo sí creo en esa técnica.**

 **Las patadas de canguro son famosas por una razón, los golpes que propinan son tan duros, que se escuchan, hasta una distancia de 600 metros!, lo vi en un programa sobre animales.**

¡TAN, TAN, TAN!. Que ira a pasar?, lean el siguiente capítulo para averiguarlo. Eso es todo por esta vez, dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas, recomienden mi historia si les gusta. Eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo. Y nos vemos la próxima.


	18. Chapter 18

**Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Jajaja, perdón, pero era la idea, dejarte y dejar a los demás en suspenso. Milo no es el antagonista principal, él es el segundo, no en todas las historias hay solo un villano, en Zootopia por ejemplo; aunque no lo parece o aparenta, Duke y Mr Big también son villanos. El artista cuando era hombre se llamaba Edniar Werner y cuando se transexuo se cambió el nombre a Lily Elbe y tienes razón, investigue y se le aplicaron 5 operaciones no 2, creo que Tom Hopper (El director de la chica danesa) solo puso que fueron 2, porque en una intentaron implantarle ovarios y óvulos artificiales pero el cuerpo de Lily los rechazo y en 2 cirugías posteriores se los removieron, por eso solo puso que le apuntaron las órganos masculinos y trataron de construirle uno femenino. Lo de Judy lo averiguas tan pronto empieces a leer.

 **Capítulo 17: El Enfrentamiento del destino, la batalla del siglo, la pelea final contra Trenton** **.**

 **'Antes de empezar, quiero darle un agradecimiento especial y un abrazo a mi amigo Pyro Phoenix Bird (Mario), quien coescribió conmigo la pelea final contra Trenton, muchas gracias amigo, disfruta el capítulo y tu parte de la pelea final'.**

"¿Así es esto, no?".-Pregunto Judy a Nick, el zorro solo le gruño y se le fue acercando muy lenta y amenazadoramente gruñéndole.

El quipo alfa se quedó alrededor de ellos manteniendo sus posturas por si intentaban escapar.

Zack miro la pata de Judy e irguió sus orejas abriendo sus ojos del susto y quedando un poco boquiabierto, al ver que la acercaba lenta y cautelosamente hacia su Browning, la cual tiene enfundada con sus ojos fijos en Nick y el corazón de Zack se llenó de miedo.

"No".-Dijo Zack negando con la cabeza.-" ¡Señorita Hopps por favor no!".-Exclamo sacudiéndola ya que esta justo detrás de ella.

Cuando la pata de Judy llego hasta su Browning, la desenfundo y con un movimiento rápido la desecho en el piso levantando las patas y viendo a Nick, el zorro primitivo siguió la Browning hasta que cayó al piso, dejo de gruñir, su expresión se aligero a la par que erguía sus orejas con curiosidad y volteo a ver a la coneja policía a los ojos con curiosidad. Zack también se sorprendió por esto, viendo la Browning desechada en el piso y volteo a ver que planea hacer Judy.

Los ojos de Judy se pusieron tristes y un poco húmedos, levanto las patas moviendo los músculos alrededor de su boca, Nick le gruño un poco pues piensa que planea hacer un movimiento en falso. Judy acerco un poco sus patas al rostro de Nick, el ceño de Nick se frunció mostrándole los colmillos queriendo gruñirle y castañeo sus dientes. Judy alejo rápidamente sus patas para salvarlas de la mordida pero no su rostro ni se inmuto, aun esta triste y deprimida.

"Nick, Nick. Tranquilo, tra-tranquilo".-Dijo Judy acercando sus patas a su rostro, Nick siguió con el ceño fruncido y mostrándole los colmillos pero sin intentar morderla.

Todos están sorprendidos por esto.

Judy movió sus labios como si le temblaran con sus ojos un poco más llorosos y sus patas llegaron hasta las mejillas del zorro, la expresión de Nick nuevamente se aligero y dejo de fruncirle el ceño al sentir el tacto y el suave pelaje de las patas de Judy en sus mejillas, levanto sus orejas y la miro directo a los ojos con curiosidad.

"Nick, por favor, no hagas esto, no nos hagas esto, ¡No me hagas esto!".-Dijo Judy con su voz amenazando con quebrarse en llanto, puso una rodilla en tierra.-"Nick, tú no eres como Trenton…Por favor".-Suplico con 2 lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y dejando caer sus orejas.

Zack, al ver que Judy pudo acercarse, el hizo lo mismo, también con amabilidad y lentitud, ya que si hacia un movimiento brusco, Nick o Spike o Delta o Charlie podrían tomarlo como amenaza, su puso de rodillas, y miro a su padre a los ojos aplanando las orejas. Nick volteo a verlo con curiosidad.

"Papa…Por favor. La señorita Hopps, tiene razón, tú no eres así".-Dijo Zack también amenazando con romperse en llanto.-"Por favor Papa…2 lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas…Recuerda, recuerda cuando me adoptaste, cuando cambiaste mi forma de ser, cuando discutimos cuando descubrí que antes eras un estafador pero supe que lo hacías para que tuviera estudios y una vida…respiro agitadamente como queriendo sollozar…Cuando pescamos ese pez que tuve como imagen de fondo en mi Touch y te abofeteo la cara con su cola varias veces y yo tuve que cubrirme la boca para estallar en risa".-Suplico con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

"Nick".-Dijo Judy y el zorro volteo a verla. Judy miro su pata derecha, la tomo y la apretó con un poco de fuerza.-"Recuerda, cuando me ayudaste a superar mi depresión, cuando tuvimos ese picnic al que tu convertiste en una cita sorpresa, cuando tuvimos nuestra segunda cita en tu departamento viendo películas y riendo, cuando te me confesaste, ¡Cuando me besaste!".-Dijo Judy queriendo sollozar, Nick bajo la mirada y la dejo fija al piso.-"Por favor Nick…Por favor…Solo…Solo inténtalo".-Suplico tomando su pata junto con Zack y puso su otra mano libre sobre estas.

Vieron que el zorro se quedó pensando, dentro de la mente de Nick el recordó con un ambiente difuminado (El típico de los recuerdos, muy luminoso y con un fondo casi imperceptible) los recuerdos que ellos le rogaron pero no tenían idea de lo que pasaba por su mente. Después de 20 segundos, levanto la vista viendo a ambos a los ojos con la boca abierta, esta tomo una curva de boca triste, y aplano las orejas con rostro triste.

Zack y Judy dejaron escapar un sollozo y un resoplido, bajaron la cabeza con las lágrimas de ambos cayendo al piso, los demás incluso el equipo alfa podían sentir la tristeza y esta fue transmitida a sus cuerpos, bajaron la cabeza y los que son animales aplanaron o bajaron sus orejas. Judy y Zack pegaron su frente a la de Nick, el zorro se dejó y cerró los ojos, ambos se apartaron, Zack inclino su cabeza hacia su padre, respiro agitada y ruidosamente por su nariz, hundió su cabeza en el cuello de padre con su coronilla tocado su mentón mientras lloraba y lo abrazaba, Nick nuevamente se dejó y cerró los ojos, Zack lo acaricio por unos segundos, nuevamente lo miro a los ojos, le dio un beso en la mejilla como afecto padre e hijo y dejo ahora a Judy. Judy con sus húmedos, vidriosos y tristes y su boca temblando dejo escapar un pequeñísimo sollozo, súbitamente le dio un fuerte abrazo, el zorro nuevamente se dejó cerrando los ojos, después de varios segundos rompió el abrazo, lo volvió a tomar de la pata junto con Zack, junto su frente junto a la de él, ambos cerraron los ojos, Judy empezó a tararear solo para ella, él y Zack una cancioncita triste pero con una pisca de felicidad en ella (La que tararea Eva al final de Wall-e), después de acabar la cancioncita, ambos abrieron los ojos, se miraron directamente, Judy puso su pata libre en su mejilla, atrajo su rostro hacia el de ella y le dio lo que ella pensaba seria su último beso. Nick no se reusó ni lo rechazo ni se enojó, es más, cerró los ojos disfrutando un poco el beso, solo duro 5 segundos y fue un beso simple, pero estuvo lleno de amor. Después de romper el beso, Judy junto su frente con la de ella por última vez, volteo a ver a Zack y asintió con la cabeza, el correspondió el afecto con tristeza. En ese momento Nick irguió sus orejas de golpe con una expresión de iluminación sobre su rostro, Zack y Judy se pusieron de pie i iban alejarse pero, sin que ellos se percataran Nick apretó con un poco de fuerza las patas de ambos haciendo que se detuvieran, ambos voltearon, vieron sus patas y trataron de zafarlas pero el agarre de Nick era muy bueno, a pesar que casi no está usando fuerza parece que les está dando un fuerte apretón de manos. Ambos voltearon a verlo con curiosidad levantando sus orejas y parpadeando, Nick se quedó ahí inmóvil un poco boquiabierto los únicos movimientos que percibían de él eran los de sus ojos, Judy y Zack se voltearon a ver, volvieron a Nick y sus ojos nuevamente se pusieron tristes pero mantuvieron sus orejas levantadas. Vieron sus patas estrechas junto a la de Nick y percibieron que Nick cerró un poco más la pata y apretó el apretón, ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y voltearon a verlo a los ojos. Nick empezó a parpadear, apretó por completo su pata con las de ellos, sacudió su cabeza y cuando abrio los ojos, todos vieron que sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, sorprendiéndolos.

Nick miro a Zack y Judy, luego sonrió.

"Zack…Judy".-Dijo Nick con alegría.

Judy dejó escapar jadeo de alegría sollozante, Zack abrio la boca con sus ojos húmedos y sin pensarlo 2 veces, se lanzaron a Nick en un abrazo súbito y empezaron a llorar en el pecho del zorro adulto. Nick les regreso el abrazo sin dudarlo cerrando los ojos.

"¡Papa, VOLVISTE!".-Dijo Zack le dio 2 rápidos besos en la mejilla cosa que sorprendió a Nick, tanto que abrio los ojos, y lo miro, Zack nunca le había mostrado ese afecto antes, el máximo afecto que le daba era un abrazo de oso pero esto ya es un nuevo nivel. Zack volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza.-"¡Cuánto me alegra que volvieras!".-Dijo eufórico el joven zorro.

"Ay Zack, mi zorrito, tranquilo, ya estoy aquí, tranquilo mi cachorrito".-Dijo acariciándole la espalda con una de sus patas y las orejas aplanadas, ya que la otra la tiene envuelta alrededor de Judy. Abrio los ojos de golpe al recordar algo.-"Ay perdón!. Olvide que no te gusta que te llame así".-Dijo, (Cachorrito).

"Tranquilo Papa, está bien".-Dijo Zack sin dejar de abrazarlo con los ojos cerrados frotando su cabeza contra su pecho, Nick irguió sus orejas de golpe y abrio los ojos.

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto alegre.

"Si".-Dijo Zack asintiendo con la cabeza.-"Siempre y cuando no estemos en público".-Susurro para que solo él y en este caso, Judy, oyera.

"Jejeje. Hecho".-Dijo Nick alegre, volvió a abrazarlo y mientras lo hacia su mirada aterrizo sobre su novia coneja.

Los ojos de Judy se llenaron de lágrimas que este la miro a los ojos y ella lo abrazo con fuerza.

"Nick".-Dijo alegre pero llorando, rompió el abrazo manteniéndose en sus brazos y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos".-Cuanto me alegra que volvieras, cre-cre-creí que te había perdido".-Dijo viéndolo con alegría pero con sus orejas caídas.

"Si, que te habíamos perdido".-Dijo Zack sin romper el abrazo, ni abrir los ojos con una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Nick dejo escapar una carcajada alegre de su boca, miro a su hijo, sonrió aplanando las orejas y empezó a acariciar su cabeza.

"No podría olvidar a mi zorrito".-Dijo y volvió a ver a Judy.-"Ni a mi torpe conejita adolorida".-Dijo sonriendo.

Judy sonrió pero en un parpadeo se extrañó por lo último que dijo levantando sus orejas.

"¿Adolorida?, ¿Por qué adolorida Nick?".-Pregunto ella confundida.

"¿No es obvio?, por el gran golpe que te diste mi torpe coneja, eres la mamífero más preciosa del universo, caíste del cielo mi angelito, ya que nada, absolutamente nada, se compara con tu belleza".-Respondió Nick terminando una sonrisa cálida y cariñosa.

Judy dejó caer sus orejas, 2 lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, se las limpio con su manga dejando escapar un jadeo lloroso pero alegre y tomo el rostro de Nick por sus mejillas.

"Ay Nick".-Dijo llorosa.-"Mi tonto zorro".-Dijo acariciándolo y sin esperar más, tiro a su rostro hacia ella y lo beso en los labios, cosa que el correspondió con su brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura y el otro envuelto alrededor de Zack.

El momento es tan tierno y conmovedor que el todo el equipo alfa volvió a la normalidad y los demás están sonriendo de la felicidad.

Charlie miro alrededor viendo donde se encontraba ahora, bajo la mirada viendo sus patas, miro a la derecha y su mirada aterrizo en Delta, cosa que ella correspondió.

"¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde estamos?".-Pregunto Charlie pero Delta solo respondió encogiéndose de hombros y todos ellos se pusieron de pie.

El beso de Nick y Judy y el abrazo padre e hijo de Zack y Nick duro 10 segundos más, hasta quien menos esperaban, interrumpió la linda escena.

"¡WILDE!".-Escucharon un grito fuerte, Nick y Judy rompieron su beso, Zack su abrazo, Nick volteo, Judy y Zack vieron por encima de sus hombros y vieron a Trenton dando vuelta en la esquina con sus ojos puestos sobre el zorro, Nick, Judy y Zack se pusieron de pie, Trenton empezó a caminar hacia ellos y no está nada feliz.

"Ay no, lo único que nos faltaba".-Comento James asustado al igual que todos.

"¡¿Qué demonios…Piensas…QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?".-Grito Trenton a Nick mientras caminaba hacia él, dando pisotones fuertes y se detuvo a un par de metros.

Nick al igual que los demás simplemente se le quedaron viendo, pero con Nick y el equipo alfa, poco a poco sus pupilas agrandándose.

"¡Destrózalos, AHORA!".-Ordeno Trenton al zorro mientras hacia un gesto con su guadaña.

El zorro volteo a ver a su novia e hijo y estos se dieron cuenta de los ojos de Nick lo que significaba que está volviendo a entrar en estado salvaje y se preocuparon aplanando y bajando sus orejas.

"Nick".-Dijo Judy.

De repente, las pupilas de Nick, de golpe, se achicaron pero no a su tamaño original ahora ocupan el 50% del diámetro de todo su ojo, ambos ojos, sacudió la cabeza con violencia, volvió a mirar a Zack y Judy y frunció el ceño cerrando los puños con fuerza.

"No".-Dijo con firmeza sin despegar su mirada de ellos, su voz es ahora más abrasiva y agresiva.

Zack y Judy abrieron la boca sonriendo por lo que Nick acaba de ser, sin ningún tipo de ayuda de parte de Daniel ni del equipo alfa así como entrenamiento, logro controlar a la perfección el estado salvaje (Olvide decir que otra factor que indica que controlaste el estado salvaje, es que puedes hablar mientras estas en él, si se fijaron, Charlie, Spike y Delta no decían ni una palabra en ese estado, pero Trenton sí). Trenton se sorprendió y abrio un poco los ojos.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo un sorprendido y un poco molesto.

"Dije...".-Dijo Nick con agresividad y enojo, se puso en cuatro patas y volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido.-"¡QUE NOOO!".-Le grito.

Trenton se enfureció y frunció el ceño en menos de un parpadeo.

"¡TRAIDOR!".-Grito Trenton y tomo su guadaña.

Nick abrio los ojos del susto y se preocupó en un santiamén al ver lo que planea hacer.

"¡JUDY, ZACK!".-Grito mientras los empujaba lejos y Trenton lo golpeo con el contrapeso de su guadaña. Nick salió volando y se estrelló de espaldas contra la esquina de un edificio, la cual no está filosa, esta redonda, como si ahí estuviera uno de los pilares que lo sostiene, el golpe que se dio fue tan fuerte que no solo levanto polvo de la pared sino que además la onda de choque rompió las ventanas a ambos lados de él, Nick se deslizo por la pared hasta el piso, se quejó con pocas fuerzas del dolor y luego cerro los ojos.

Zack y Judy temieron lo peor y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de tristeza en un santiamén.

"¡NICK/PAPA!".-Gritaron al unísono e iban correr hacia él, pero no pudieron avanzar ni 2 metros pues Trenton de un pisotón, les obstruyo el paso, asustándolos y haciendo que ambos retrocedieran.

"Ah, ah, ah".-Dijo Trenton en negación y los miro con odio y enojo.-"Yo mismo me encargare de ustedes".-Dijo, asustando de muerte a la coneja y al joven zorro, iba levantar el pie con la intención de aplastarlos como insectos pero no pudo, pues alguien le dio un zarpazo en la cara desde altura.-" ¡AHH!".-Grito Trenton tocándose la cara y tan pronto lo hizo le ardió un poco indicando que tiene un feo rasguño que le recorre todo el rostro, miro su palma y la vio cubierta de su propia sangre.-"Pero que…".-Dijo, volteo a ver quién lo arañó y vio que fue Charlie quien le está gruñendo, cuando ellos vieron a Nick controlar el estado salvaje, ellos de alguna manera también lo hicieron, posiblemente por Nick los fomento e inspiro.

"Si los quieres, ¡Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver!"-Dijo Charlie de manera agresiva y le grito.

"¡Y sobre los nuestros!".-Dijeron Spike y Delta al unísono desde donde están y también le gritaron.

Trenton estaba sorprendido al igual que todos, Judy volteo a ver a Charlie, luego a Delta, volvió a mirar a Trenton y frunció el ceño sintiendo el más grande enojo que ha sentido en su vida, ya que como no pudo ir a comprobar a Nick, está temiendo lo peor.

"¿Chicos?".-Dijo Judy en voz alta.

"¿Si?".-Preguntaron ellos al unísono incluido Spike, disparando su cabeza a ella y viéndola con curiosidad.

Trenton la miro, vio en sus ojos sus intenciones, se enojó frunciendo el ceño, y le mostro los dientes que está apretando.

"¡No te atrevas!".-Le grito.

"…¡A EL!".-Grito Judy desde el fondo de sus pulmones y con enojo.

Trenton le grito e iba abalanzarse sobre ella pero Charlie que está cerca, salto hacia él, se le trepo y empezó a arañarle la cara con sus patas delanteras, con las traseras le arañaba el pecho, dejando rasguños en el pectoral derecho ya que el izquierdo lo tiene protegido por lo que queda de su armadura pero sus zarpazos están destrozándola poco a poco, ya que desde que Daniel la destruyo, quedo sensible y más frágil. Trenton gritaba de dolor y trato de quitarse a Charlie soltando su guadaña, pero Spike y Delta no perdieron tiempo, ladraron, corrieron hacia Trenton, también se le treparon con un salto, y también empezaron a arañarlo y a morderlo en varias partes del cuerpo pero tratan de concentrarse en sus partes vulnerables que no tienen armadura. Judy le dijo a Zack y los demás que buscaran refugio, la obedecieron, ella recogió su Browning, rodearon a Trenton, el humano psicópata con un golpe que lanzo desesperado pues el equipo alfa no lo dejan hacer las cosas con calma y claridad, destruyo unas ventanas pero de milagro no se le enteraron vidrios, Judy que estaba más atrás que los demás hizo una rodada pero esquivar el golpe y en el proceso desenfundo su Browning, los demás entraron por una la ventana rota de una fonda y se metieron en el edificio como refugio. Charlie se bajó de Trenton y uso su estilo de combate especializado, se concentraba en sus piernas, lo mordía con fuerza haciéndolo gritar mientras Spike y Delta atacaban el resto de su cuerpo, pero Trenton se quitaba al pastor con una fuerte sacudida de sus piernas como si pateara algo. Judy después de rodar se puso de pie con sus ojos puestos sobre Trenton y empezó a dispararle tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo de no darle al equipo alfa, le disparo hasta que tuvo que recargar, el click del arma la hizo erguir sus orejas y mirar el arma, volvió a ver Trento y vio que trato de golpearla en la cabeza pero ella lo esquivo por instinto haciendo una rodada, se puso detrás de una piedra enorme y ahí a cubierta empezó a recargar. Trenton gritaba por los zarpazos y mordidas del equipo, Charlie lo mordió en el pie con la suficiente fuerza para llegar hasta su piel, Trenton grito y levanto el pie pero Charlie se aferró a él como Doberman al ver esto, lo estampo con la fuerza de una patada en la piedra donde se esconde Judy y logro quitárselo, dejando en el piso al pastor quien se quejaba del dolor.

James, Mary y Mario están viendo esto con las cabezas agachadas desde la ventana por donde entraron. Kate y Sully están con los niños para protegerlos, Gabriel está grabando la pelea desde una perspectiva aérea y una distancia decente, en eso Julie susurra algo para ella misma.

"Ni siquiera con ellos, podrá vencerlo".-Susurro Julie para sí misma y volteo a ver a su madre.-"Necesitamos a alguien más".-Dijo.

Llamo la atención de todos y voltearon a verla.

"¿Qué dices hija?".-Pregunto Mary confundida.

"Necesitamos a alguien más grande, y que sepa pelear de verdad contra un humano mama".-Respondió Julie.

James entrecerró los ojos de manera pensativa y bajo la mirada al piso.

"¿Alguien más grande?, ¿Qué sepa…".-Dijo y se interrumpió el solo de manera abrupta poniendo cara de sorpresa e irguiendo sus orejas.-" ¡Ya se!".-Exclamo poniéndose de pie, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Mary confundida.

"Ya sé quién puede vencerlo, él es nuestra única esperanza".-Respondió James sin voltear a verla y sacando de un botiquín de primero auxilios pegado a la pared una bengala, después de tomarla volteo a verlos y se dirigió a los niños.-"Ok, niños escuchen, quédense aquí".-Dijo y se escamo al escuchar disparos de la Browning de Judy.-"Aquí van estar bien ok".-Se dirigió a los adultos.-"Ustedes por favor quédense con ellos".-Dijo, se les quedo viendo por unos minutos, respiro hondo y salto la ventana por la que todos entraron.

Judy, quien está volviendo a recargar vio hacia dirección, vio a alguien corriendo, entrecerró los ojos forzando la vista para ver quién es, después de unos segundos los abrio con sorpresa al percibir que es James, quien está corriendo directo al departamento de policía de Zootopia.

"¿James?, ¡¿James, a dónde vas?!".-Pregunto gritando pero James no lo alcanzo a oír y entro al departamento de policía.

"¡Oye Judy!".-Lo llamo Spike montado sobre Trenton y esquivando sus manos pues intentaba quitárselos de encima, y Judy volteo.-"¡¿Te importaría echarnos una mano?!".-Grito.

Charlie se reincorporo, corrió hacia Trenton y nuevamente empezó a atacarle las piernas, esta vez con puros zarpazos. Judy recargo su Browning, corto cartucho, se apoyó en la roca para tener más precisión y nuevamente empezó a dispararle, acertándole todos sus disparos. Trenton ya estaba harto y su armadura ya fue destruida por completo por culpa del equipo alfa por lo que ahora es vulnerable a las balas, Charlie le mordió la pierna haciendo que gruñera de dolor pero aun con dolor le dio un manotazo a Charlie en la cara quitándoselo y lanzándolo a unos metros de distancia, Spike se le monto en la espalda he intento atacarlo pero Trenton al fin logro tomarlo, y lo lanzo dentro de un restaurante cayendo sobre la estufa, pero nadie sabía que durante la evacuación alguien le dejo abierto al gas y las partículas y este están presentes en el aire y Spike en un intento de frenarse raspo sus garras en la pared delante de el pero esa, fue su última acción, sus garras en fricción con la pared generaron chispas y en un santiamén, al entrar en contacto con el gas, este exploto, envolviendo a Spike en una nube de fuego y matándolo en el proceso, esto no pasó desapercibido ni por Judy ni por Delta, ni Charlie.

"¡SPIKE!".-Grito Delta con preocupación dejando de atacar a Trenton y viendo con expectación, abstracción, miedo y horror la nube de fuego.

Charlie y Judy también se sorprendieron.

Delta, con sus orejas caídas brotaron 2 lágrimas de tristeza de sus ojos de manera involuntaria, al presenciar la muerte de su esposo, de repente subió sus orejas frunciendo el ceño y se puso como fiera, se le trepo a Trenton en el pecho, con sus patas delanteras empezaron a arañarle no solo su cara, sino cada parte de su cabeza que ella tocaba y con las traseras empezó a rasguñarle el pecho con el gritando de dolor. Charlie se asustó y corrió hacia Judy.

"¡Ven Judy, ven!".-Dijo tomándola del brazo y corriendo hacia el refugio justo a tiempo, ya que Trenton le dio un puñetazo a la roca donde Judy estaba a cubierto y destrozo una parte de esta.

Delta siguió arañando a Trenton sin piedad con el gritando hasta que el logro cargarla en sus manos como un bebe, la azoto contra el piso con fuerza, tiene la cara bañada en su propia sangre con esta fluyendo, Delta trato rápidamente de ponerse de pie pero Trenton le piso con fuerza la cola, rompiéndosela, haciendo que ella gritara de dolor y dejándola a su merced, sin mover el pie con el que la tiene clavada, levanto el otro y lo último que Delta hizo, antes de que este le destrozara el cráneo con un pisotón, fue gritar.

Charlie y Judy entraron a la fonda donde están los demás, estos se asustaron pero el pastor y la coneja pusieron sus dedos delante de sus bocas y asintiendo siseos de guardaran silencio. En ese momento, ambos levantaron sus orejas y se les erizo el pelo al sentir un sensación espeluznante, lentamente se dieron vuelta, Trenton miro por la ventana de la fonda, los vio, y con su guadaña que recupero empezó a destrozar tanto el techo como la pared. Todos se asustaron y se pegaron lo más posible a la pared para mantenerse lejos del alcance de Trenton, Trenton metió la mano y el brazo por la ventana destrozada y trato de tomar a alguno de los animales quedando corto por solo centímetros, todos se asustaron más y algunos gritaron, necesitaban un milagro para salir de esta.

"Tony, ¿sigues ahí?".-Dijo James mientras corría con su celular pegado a sus orejas por el tercer piso del departamento a quien sabe dónde.

"Sí señor, dígame, ¿dónde está?".-Dijo Tony, le volvió a doler el rostro, ocasionando que pusiera una cara de dolor y se tocara la mejilla.

"Necesito que abras la celda 9, me oyes".-Dijo James sin dejar de correr.

"Celda nueve".-Dijo Tony tecleando en su panel, en la pantalla de este salió la celda filmada en vivo y se sorprendió.-"Señor con todo respeto, ¡¿está loco?!".-Dijo sin poder creerlo.

James se detuvo enfrente de la celda, escucho un grito de Trenton, frunció el ceño y se volvió a poner el teléfono en la oreja.

"¡Demonios Tony!, no creas todo lo que Milo te haya dicho, Daniel es el único que puede vencer a Trenton, ¡abre la puerta!, se macho y has algo por una vez en tu vida".-Dijo viendo directamente a una cámara de seguridad ya que al no estar frente al topo, eso es lo más cercano que tiene a verlo a los ojos.

Tony se volvió a acercar el celular al oído.

"Ay, porque me insultas".-Dijo Tony viendo su imagen siendo filmada por la cámara, se puso de pie, miro el botón para abrir la puerta, dudo moviendo los dedos, después de unos segundos, puso cara decidida con el ceño fruncido.-"Abriendo celda 9 señor".-Dijo, presiono el botón, un zumbido empezó a oírse e hizo un saludo militar con un rostro serio.

James empezó a ver que la celda empezó a abrirse y sonrió con la boca abierta.

"Buen chico Tony".-Dijo con algo de orgullo, le quito la tapa a la bengala golpeo la parte posterior de la misma contra su pierna y esta se encendió.-"Daniel".-Lo llamo mientras la celda se abría.

Daniel quito su cabeza hundida de entre sus piernas, volteo a ver a la puerta, vio que esta se abría, con James del otro lado con una bengala.

"¿Daniel?, Daniel soy James".-Dijo James al ver que este no salía ni decía nada.

Daniel pego la mirada al piso con tristeza, suspiro, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia él, sin hacer ruido.

"¿Daniel?, Daniel si estás ahí por favor responde".-Dijo James, luego vio como una fisura oscura se le fue acercando poco a poco, la luz que genera la bengala no basta para aun verlo bien, debe hacerse más, conforme más se acercaba Daniel, James pudo ver el brillo de sus ojos en la oscuridad, luego vio que es él y sonrió.

"James".-Dijo Daniel con algo de alegría y le sonrió.-"Gracias por sacarme de aquí".-Dijo.

"Daniel, necesitamos tu ayuda, el equipo alfa está peleando contra Trenton".-Dijo James sorprendiéndolo, luego bajo la mirada al piso con pesar.-"Y ocurrió algo horrible, es Nick, el…El…".-Dijo pero no podía terminar la frase y Daniel se preocupó mucho.

"¿Qué?, ¡¿Qué?!".-Pregunto Daniel preocupado con algo de exasperación e impaciencia.

James aun con pesar, tristeza y sus orejas caídas a los lados de su coronilla, lo miro directo a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Daniel abrio los ojos con su rostro decayendo en sorpresa sin poder creerlo.

 **Reproduzcan el mismo video que les he pedido que pongan estos últimos capítulos en el minuto 49:06.**

Poco a poco en su rostro se percibió que su sorpresa se fue convirtiendo en ira y odio pues frunció el ceño apretando los dientes y los puños con fuerza.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

James se encuentra corriendo por las escaleras rápidamente, llego al primer piso y empezó a correr a la puerta, detrás suyo Daniel le está pisando los talones, esta tan furioso que todo lo que se le cruzaba en lo sacaba a volar y lo quitaba de su camino con a empujones sin detenerse y con fritos de furia.

Mientras tanto afuera, Trenton volvió a meter el brazo y la mano tratando de alcanzar a Judy y a los demás, sus dedos se encontraron con el cinturón de Judy y empezó a jalar para sacarla y asesinarla, los demás se dieron cuenta y la sujetaron con todas sus fuerzas para que Trenton no pudiera llevársela, el humano tirada del cinturón de la policía con fuerza para obligarla a salir pero le era posible gracias a los esfuerzos de los demás, a estas alturas Judy se está muriendo del miedo y está haciendo todo lo posible para no pueda sacarla, a Zack se le ocurrió una idea irguiendo sus orejas. Miro la mano de Trenton y sin pensarlo 2 veces, la mordió con todas sus fuerzas, Trenton se quejó pero aún seguía tirando del cinturón de Judy, Zack le enterraba cada vez más los colmillos, Trenton se quejaba pero a pesar de esto, siguió tirando del cinturón, Zack vio el cinturón de Judy siendo estirado y al ver que morderlo no servía, lo dejo, abrio sus garras y de un zarpazo corto el cinturón de Judy y Trenton se lo llevo pero sin ella.

 **(En cámara lenta).**

James corría hacia las puertas, las abrio, bajo por los escalones de concreto y le lanzo la bengala a Trenton quien se está viendo las heridas de la mano y el cinturón en esta, en el rostro, ocasionando que se quejara, frunció el ceño, miro hacia quien se la lanzo y vio a James.

 **Aquí deben ir en el minuto 49: 46 de la canción.**

De repente, Daniel de una rodada de tigre, rompió una de las ventanas de la planta baja del departamento, apareciendo de manera heroica y milagrosa con una lluvia de vidrios por la ventana cayendo, James se tapó el rostro con sus patas para que no se le incrustaran vidrios en ella, Daniel rápidamente se puso de pie y miro a Trenton con el mismo odio y enojo que sintió cuando hirió a Penélope, y quiera aprovechar, ya que sabía que eso fue lo que le permitió vencerlo hace tantos años, talvez vuelva a funcionar.

"¡TREENNTOOON!".-Grito Daniel desde el fondo de sus pulmones con odio y enojo dando un pisotón.

 **(Velocidad normal).**

Trenton abrio sus ojos con sorpresa al verlo.

"¡Ibáñez!".-Grito Trenton con odio al verlo y girando hacia él.

Daniel camino unos pasos y se detuvo enfrente de el pero a unos metros de distancia. Todos los televidentes y radioescuchas que están percibiendo esto, se emocionaron y muchos vitorearon, otros gritaron, otros chiflaron y cosas por el estilo.

"¡Al fin das la cara maldito cobarde!".-Grito Trenton.

Judy y Mario al oír el escándalo, caminaron a la ventana, vieron por esta, al ver a Daniel dispuesto a pelear con Trenton se sorprendieron, voltearon a ver a James quien aún está cubriendo el rostro con sus patas, este correspondió el acto, Mario y Judy sonrieron, la coneja con la boca abierta y voltearon a ver a Daniel.

"¡No voy a huir Trenton!, ¡¿me querías?!, ¡AQUÍ ESTOY!".-Grito Daniel en respuesta.

"¡Pelea, cobarde!".-Grito Trenton.

Zack y los demás también se acercaron para ver lo que está pasando, Zack se metió debajo de los brazos de Judy y cuando todos vieron a Daniel, también sonrieron.

Daniel frunció el ceño y le mostro los dientes a Trenton los cuales está apretando.

"Como gustes".-Dijo gruñendo con odio y corrió hacia él.

Trenton intento cortarlo con su guadaña pero Daniel se agacho deteniendo su brazo con su brazo derecho, aprovecho la posición en la que se encuentra, le dio un volado al hígado lo que lo hizo bajar la guardia, lo tomo con las manos del brazo y le dio un rodillazo justo en el diafragma, sofocándolo y sacándole el aire, siguió aprovechando, le dio un amansa locos (Eso es un fuertísima bofetada en la corona) en la nuca, otro en el entrecejo y lo tacleo.

James vio que esto iba a rápidamente tornarse feo y se puso a cubierto en el refugio más cercano que tenía, detrás de un edificio, asomo la cabeza por la orilla para ver la pelea, Mario también al ver esto, volteo a echarle un vistazo a unas escaleras que da al techo del edificio, y sin pensarlo corrió hacia estas, nadie se dio cuenta por estar viendo a Daniel y a Trenton.

Daniel tomo las piernas de Trenton, tiro de ellas con fuerza derribándolo y cayó al piso de espaldas con fuerza, Daniel no espero lo tomo de la cabeza, con fuerza lo levanto del piso y lo estrello de nuca contra un poste de luz haciendo que este cayera, Trenton intentaba quitárselo pero como aun no recupera el aire tampoco aun recupera su fuerza, Daniel lo tomo del cuello, tiro de el con fuerza, lo hizo girar sobre su eje, estampándolo de cara contra otro poste que también se cayó, lo volvió a tomar de la cabeza, Trenton intentaba forcejear, Daniel le dio una cabezazo cosa que le dio a ambos ya que los cabezazos son de los pocos golpes que Daniel no está acostumbrado pero aun con dolor le dio 3 puñetazos sol radiante (Eso es que pegas un golpe recto con los nudillos en la orientación y dirección que siempre están normalmente), un uppercut o gancho hacia arriba izquierdo, lo tomo de la cabeza, lo obligo a bajarse y curvar su espalda, le dio un rodillazo en el rostro, sin bajar le pierna una patada china a la cara y un derechazo. Trenton grito del dolor tocándose la mejilla, Daniel intento darle un volado derecho pero Trenton se dio cuenta y ya había recuperado el aire y sus fuerzas, se agacho esquivando el volado, rápidamente le dio un golpe a Daniel justo debajo del esternón sintiéndolo horrible, como si le hubieran disparado a quema ropa, se tocó el pecho, Trenton tomándolo de la espalda le dio un rodillazo en el diafragma sacándole el aire y un puñetazo directo a los bajos levantándolo por unos milímetros del piso. Daniel con gesto de dolor y encorvado trato de gritar pero no pudo por la falta de aire, Trenton le dio una patada de empeine en el rostro tirándolo al piso, Daniel no podía gritar por la falta de aire trato de ponerse de pie pero Trenton lo tomo de la cabeza, con su fuerza lo levanto momentáneamente del piso y lo estampo contra el piso como si se hubiera echado un panzazo a una piscina (Auuch), Daniel se tocó el abdomen por el dolor, Trenton no lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas pues podría matarlo limpiamente de un golpe y él quiere hacerlo sufrir por haberle hecho la vida difícil. Le dio una patada de empeine en la parte que separa al pecho del abdomen, lo golpeo tan fuerte que voló un par de metros. James se sorprendió al estar viendo esto al igual que el público mundial, Trenton tomo a Daniel del cuello con una mano, lo levanto del piso, camino hacia el edificio donde los demás están refugiados, lo lanzo con fuerza a una pared rompiéndola con su cuerpo, los demás se alejaron de esta por instinto y lograron esquiar tanto los escombros como a Daniel, Trenton se acercó a Daniel, lo tomo de los pies y de un jalón lo saco.

Judy volteo hacia ellos por un momento y luego volteo a ver a James desde donde está refugiado.

"¡CORRAN!".-Grito James sin salir del escondite.

Judy sintió que tanto el edificio como el techo de este temblaron y esto se debió a Trenton estampo a Daniel contra una pared con fuerza haciéndolo gritar.

"¡Corran, corran!".-Dijo Charlie.

El corrió hacia la ventana y salto por esta siendo el primero en salir, los demás empezaron a salir con Charlie esperándolos a un lado del edificio y haciéndoles señas para que salieran y fueron con James, tan pronto todos salieron Trenton levanto a Daniel del piso tomándolo del cuello con una mano, Daniel lo golpeaba, pero por el dolor, la falta de aire y el ICD de Trenton no sirvió de nada, Trenton lo lanzo al aire (No demasiado arriba, eh) y antes de que Daniel tocara suelo, dio un salto y le asesto una patadas de canguro justo en el abdomen, sacándolo a volar y Daniel choco de espaldas y con una tremenda fuerza contra un pared, reboto y la pared se abollo y cayeron escombros muy pequeños sobre Daniel y este soltó un grito ahogado y agudo de dolor y agonía.

"Daniel está perdiendo".-Le dijo James a Judy mientras los demás empezaban a refugiarse detrás de él.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Exclamo Judy sorprendida deteniéndose en seco delante de él irguiendo sus orejas de golpe y volteo a ver, efectivamente, Daniel quedo tan magullado por la golpiza de Trenton que ya ni siquiera puede levantarse.

Kate abrio los ojos de susto, algo boquiabierta, rápidamente abrio la mochila de Sully, y de este saco un micrófono de mango transparente, lo encendió tornándose el mango de este con un brillo color azul eléctrico (Como los que usan Carly y Quibey en ICarly en…No recuerdo el nombre del capítulo pero es en el que Sam se empieza a enamorar de Freddie).

"Nos…Está costando mucho creer…La magnitud del suceso…No se por cuánto más podrá resistir".-Dijo Kate narrando para la audiencia quienes están nerviosos y con los pelos de punta, muertos del suspenso y el drama, al principio estaban emocionados y eufóricos de que Daniel enfrentara a Trenton pero cuando el torno la situación a su favor el ambiente cambio al actual.-" _Este podría ser…Una día trágico no solo para Zootopia, sino para el mundo…Podría ser el fin, de Daniel".-_ Oyeron todos los voz de Kate por los electrónicos sin que el suspenso se calmara, ni por una pizca.

Trenton se fue acercando a Daniel, quien esta tirado en el piso, este trato de ponerse de pie pero tan pronto lo hizo, se mareo por la tunda de golpes que recibió y empezó a tambalearse con la mano en la frente. Trenton lo tomo del cuello y le hizo una garra de lucha libre (Eso es que lo levantas por el cuello con una mano y lo estampas de espaldas contra el piso con fuerza) y le puso el pie en el cogote, Daniel puso sus manos sobre su bota para alejarlo pero con lo débil que esta, le es imposible.

"Hasta aquí llegaste…Ibáñez".-Dijo Trenton con odio y el ceño fruncido, le mostro la punta de su guadaña de manera amenazadora enfrente de su cara, y la levanto apretando los dientes con la intención de atravesarle el rostro, Daniel esta contra las cuerdas y esta tan débil que no puede salvarse.

"¡Daniel!".-Gritaron preocupados, tanto su familia como sus amigos.

"¡No!".-Grito Judy y sin pedir permiso, desenfundo la pistola Glock de 8 milímetros que tiene James enfundada en su cinturón, corto cartucho y le apunto a Trenton, le está apuntando a la cabeza.

"¡Judy!".-Grito James sorprendido y asustado, ya que él sabe que ella se rehúsa por completo a no matar.

Pero Judy no le importaba, ella piensa que Trenton ya mato a Nick, el amor de su vida, y no iba a permitir que Trenton le arrebatará a su mejor amigo, incluso si eso significa tener que matarlo. Sus patas temblaban con la pistola en sus patas mientras le apunta a Trenton y tiene todo la intención de apretar el gatillo, un segundo o medio segundo más que se tardara y Trenton se llevaría la vida de Daniel, puso su dedo en el gatillo empezó a tirar de el para que el proyectil de metal saliera del cañon, pero de repente…

 **Aquí deben ir en el minuto 51:13 del video.**

"¡OYE!".-Escucho Trenton una voz, que lo hizo detenerse en seco y miro a dónde provino la voz, al igual que Judy y los demás.-"¡TU!".-Grito la misma voz y vieron a Nick parado a unos metros de Trenton, con los puños apretados, el ceño fruncido, las orejas bajadas y como gruñéndole, de repente se puso en 4 patas y empezó a correr hacia él.

"¿Nick!".-Dijo Daniel sorprendido viéndolo.

"¡PAPA!".-Exclamo Zack eufórico.

"¡Estas vivo!".-Dijo Judy alegre con la boca abierta, sonriendo, y los ojos húmedos por lágrimas de alegría.

Mientras Nick corría hacia Trenton le grito y en ese trayecto Daniel pudo ver en sus ojos que domino el estado salvaje.

"No es cierto".-Comento Daniel feliz al ver lo que veían sus ojos.

El público se volvió a emocionar.

Nick salto sobre Daniel, de ahí salto hacia Trenton y se le trepo, escalo a hasta su cara y le dio un zarpazo en la nariz haciéndolo gritar, que quitara su pie de Daniel y soltara la guadaña, después de tocarse la nariz trato de agarrar a Nick pero Nick se escabullo por el brazo con el que intento tomarlo, le clavo las garras y le mordió el antebrazo, Trenton grito y trato de tomarlo de nuevo pero nuevamente se escabullo y le hizo lo mismo en el bíceps, nuevamente se repitió la misma historia pero Nick se escabullo a su espalda, le enterró las garras en el hombro, le mordió en el espacio que dejaron sus patas y aferrándose empezó a rasguñarle la espalda con sus patas traseras. Trenton quitaba de dolor y se sacudía con fuerza para que lo soltara pero no paso, paso su mano izquierda por detrás de el a su propia espalda, encontró la cola de Nick, lo jalo de esta y se lo quitó de encima, teniéndolo enfrente, como uno que un cazador en la vida real acaba de cazar. Levanto el puno cerrado con la intención de golpearlo, Daniel al ver esto se volvió a enfurecer y aun que el dolor de las heridas, se forzó a ponerse de pie, corrió hacia Trenton gritando, de un salto lo tomo del cuello, lo hizo girar sobre su eje derecho y lo lanzo dentro de una tienda de regalos por una ventana rompiendo el vidrio, pero Trenton, cuando lo lanzo lo tomo de la manga de la camisa y con el impulso del arroje, Daniel se golpeó de frente contra el concreto debajo de la ventana. Se empezó a poner de pie quejándose del dolor con la mano en la frente, Nick se le acerco pero antes que pudieran decir algo, Trenton salió por la ventana que atravesó con un salto de tigre y estampo a Daniel en el piso con la fuerza e impulso del salto y casi aplastan a Nick pero no fue así, el zorro se dio cuenta y nuevamente volvió a la pelea.

Judy y los demás al ver que se acercaban peligrosamente a ellos decidieron cambiar de refugio, salieron corriendo del que estaban, pasaron por una tienda grande, pero a medio camino de esta se detuvieron en seco asustándose, cuando Daniel y Nick entraron por una ventana, rompiéndola ya que Trenton los lanzo, Daniel rápidamente se puso de pie y volvió a salir para pelear con Trenton.

"Nick".-Dijo Judy alegre y caminando hacia para abrazarlo pero no pudo.

"¡Judy, tú y Zack salgan de aquí!".-Dijo el poniéndose de pie en cuatro patas.

"Pero…".-El no la dejo.

"¡Ahora!".-Demando señalando que se fueran y volvió a salir para pelear con Trenton.

Judy y los demás llegaron al otro lado de la tienda, se asomaron por una esquina y vieron que incluso con el apoyo de Nick, Trenton aún tiene la ventaja sobre ellos.

"Ni siquiera ellos 2 pueden, voy a ayudarlos".-Dijo Judy y empezó a correr hacia ellos.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijeron los demás sorprendidos.

"¡James, tu cuídalos!".-Dijo sin dejar de correr volteando a verlos y los demás no pudieron protestar pues ya se unió a la pelea.

Trenton le lanzo a Nick a Daniel al rostro como un objeto contundente, tirándolo de rodillas adolorido y Nick cayó al piso también adolorido, Trenton se les iba acercando pero Judy, paso por el arco que formo el cuerpo de Daniel pues intentaba ponerse de pie para que no la viera, Nick vio una mancha gris, algo le dijo que era Judy, y se asustó y sorprendió.

"¡Judy que estás haciendo!".-Grito.

Judy no le contesto, tan pronto se puso al descubierto, salto sobre la espalda de Daniel, pego los pies a una pared, esta lo uso para impulsarse y le dio unas patadas de canguro a Trenton en el rostro. Trenton se tambaleo hacia atrás con una mano en la cara quejándose del dolor, y se apoyó en un edificio pequeño, ideal para animales del tamaño de un hurón, Judy aprovecho eso, salto a una pared de este edificio, la uso para impulsarse y volvió a darle unas patadas de canguro ocasionando que Trenton nuevamente gritara, cuando cayo hizo una rodada, en el proceso desenfundo la Glock de James y empezó a dispararle, Trenton gritando y aguantando el dolor de los disparos se le fue acercando, cuando estaba cerca Judy empezó asustarse, cuando iba abalanzársele cerro los ojos pero Trenton no pudo porque Daniel le hizo un buldócer (Eso es que corriendo, tomas la nuca del adversario con una mano, haces un salto de longitud cayendo con el coxis y estampas la cara del oponente contra el piso con fuerza). Trenton grito de dolor estando tirado en el piso, Daniel rápidamente se puso de pie, Trenton también empezó a ponerse de pie y en eso, Nick corre hacia él, salta, le clavas las garras y le muerde el antebrazo, Trenton grito y empezó a sacudir con fuerza el brazo para quitárselo pero eso no sirvió, entonces levanta el puno cerrado con la intención de golpearlo, pero Judy volvió a impulsarse y empujo su puno cerrado directo a rostro (Como en la película cuando la están entrenando) haciéndolo gritar y que casi quede de rodillas, Nick aprovecho esto, soltó su brazo, corrió detrás de él, se trepo a su espalda, le clavo las garra de sus patas delanteras en sus hombros y con las traseras empezó a arranarle la espalda haciendo gritar a Trenton, Judy hizo una rodada y empezó nuevamente a dispararle, Daniel se le unió con su Colt hasta que tuvo que recargar y Judy se quedó sin balas y como tiene las municiones adecuadas de la Glock no puede recargarla, así que se la lanzo como un martillo y el mango le dio en el rostro haciendo que gritara, Trenton ya estaba hasta la coronilla, más que harto y le habían colmado el plato vio que Judy iba a patearlo de nuevo pero no iba caer de nuevo, se cubrió y repelió las patadas, Judy cayó al piso sobre sus pies pero tan pronto lo hizo, Trenton le dio un golpe en la cabeza y la tiro al piso, Trenton la golpeo tan fuerte que cuando la cabeza de Judy azoto el piso, levanto una pequeñísima nube de humo y quedo aparentemente noqueada, esto distrajo a Nick quien estaba a punto de morder de Trenton en el hombro.

"¡Judy!".-Grito preocupado Nick.

Trenton aprovecho esto, lo tomo de la cabeza quitándoselo de encima, la lanzo al aire, lo atrapo de la cola y lo lanzo a Daniel tumbándolo y perdiendo su Colt la cual estaba recargando, Nick siguió derecho y se estrelló fuerte de espaldas contra una pared, se quedó ahí sin fuerzas y luego cayó al piso, con dureza.

 **Aquí pueden quitar el video en el minuto 51: 55.**

Trenton recogió su guadaña y camino hacia Daniel quien esta tirado delante de la fonda donde se escondieron al principio todos, Daniel empezó a levantarse quejándose del dolor antes de pudiera levantarse del todo, Trenton lo tomo del cuello lo estampo de cara contra el piso y la lanzo a la entrada de la fonda, Nick vio esto y se enfureció.

"¡Oye, déjalo!".-Grito Nick corrió hacia, salto, se trepo en su espalda y empezó a arranarlo de nuevo.-" Él no es tu único oponente, aquí estoy yo también!".-Grito mientras lo arranaba.

Trenton gritaba por los zarpazos y frunció el ceño apretando y mostrando los dientes.

"¡Ya estoy hasta la madre de ti!".-Grito Trenton con odio y dolor ya harto, se sacudió con fuerza para quitárselo, Nick perdió el agarre en su pata izquierda y se quedó colgando inestablemente de la derecha, Trenton aprovecho y le dio un fuerte codazo, sacándolo a volar.

Nick cayo enfrente de Judy a unos 2 metros de distancia, se agarró el estómago y se quedó retorciéndose con cara de dolor gritando ahogadamente, Trenton sonrió y continuo su caminata a Daniel, Daniel empezaba a ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero Trenton lo tomo del cuello, lo estampo con fuerza contra la pared y lo dejo pegado a esta con el codo de Trenton presionándole dolorosamente el cogote.

Tanto los amigos de Daniel como su familia y el público nuevamente se preocuparon y se pusieron alerta.

"Este es tu final, Ibañez".-Dijo Trenton con odio y golpeo el contrapeso de su guadaña en el piso 2 veces haciéndola del tamaño de su brazo.-"¿Últimas palabras?".-Dijo poniéndole la punta en el vientre.-" ¡Vamos!, ¡Escupe mientras aun puedes!".-Dijo.

Daniel miro arriba, al borde del techo, vio algo arriba que lo hizo sonreír forzadamente debido al dolor y miro a Trenton a los ojos.

"Si".-Dijo como si nada y señalo arriba con el dedo sin dejar de sonreír.-"Cuidado con la cabeza".-Dijo.

Trenton puso cara de extrañez y miro arriba, Daniel aprovecho e hizo lo que dijo, le escupió, literal, en el ojo, Trenton grito y trato de atravesarlo con su guadaña pero Daniel se quitó y atravesó la pared, Trenton se tallo el ojo y miro hacia arriba.

Vio a Mario caer de un del edificio en salto de fe (el de assassins creed) y cae con los pies juntos sobre la cabeza de Trenton desorientándolo y da otro salto al suelo.

"Hola Trenton, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?".-Pregunto Mario con cierto enojo pero con una sonrisa.

Trenton se levantó quejándose, volteo a verlo y se sorprendió.

"¿El nieto del General Gómez? ¿Qué haces aquí?"-Le pregunto apuntándole con su guadaña.

"Daniel me llamó, y tú y yo…" -desenvaina su espada- "tenemos cuentas pendientes".-Dijo con enojo y la espada en sus manos.

"¿Cuentas pendientes?".-Pregunto extrañado y confundido ladeando la cabeza hasta que algo hizo click en su descabellada mente.-"oh, ¿Te refieres a tu abuelito?".-Pregunto en burla y con diversión.

"No sólo mataste a mi abuelo, mataste a un general y siendo de su unidad, eso es un delito grave que se paga con la muerte" -Mario tomó la espada con ambas manos

"JAJAJAJAJAJA".-Rio de manera Psicópata Trenton.-"¿Y tú vas a matarme?".-Dijo con diversión para luego gruñir enojado.-"Si de por si con Daniel ya tenía más que suficiente, pero en fin, 2 pájaros de un solo tiro, Entonces…" -prepara su guadaña- "verás a tu querido abuelo otra vez".-Dijo.

 **A partir de aquí escuchen el tema del videojuego The legend of Zelda Twilight Princess, el tema de Ganondorf.**

Trenton algo confiado corrió hacia Mario para darle un golpe certero con su guadaña, cuando ya estaba a 1m lanzó el ataque pero Mario lo bloqueó con su espada. Trenton golpeó la espada para romperla, pero lo raro, no se rompió, ni la abolló ni nada.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿Cómo es posible?".-Pregunto Trenton extrañado y confundido sin poder creerlo.

Mario aprovechando la corta distancia de da una patada juntando (es cuando en posición de combate juntas el pie de atrás con el de enfrente y el de enfrente lo alzas para patear estando tú de lado) en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder.

"Esta espada está hecha de grafeno, un material que se obtiene del grafito y es 200 veces más duro que el acero, ósea que ni tú puedes romperla".-Dijo Mario con una sonrisa y jugando un poco con su espada.

Trenton lanzó un golpe, Mario bloqueó el golpe con ambas manos, se deslizó para enfrente alzando el puño golpeándolo en la cabeza, luego un coraza en el pecho, luego un puñetazo en su entrepierna que dolió, lo tomó del brazo y del hombro, de una barrida lo tiró, Trenton estaba en 4 patas, Mario aprovechó y le dio una patada en el pecho dejándolo en el piso.

"Siendo el terrorista más temido y el asesino más sanguinario creí que serias un desafío" -dijo el en burla.

Trenton se enojó y en el suelo dio un giro pateando las piernas de Mario y tirándolo al suelo.

"Solo tuviste suerte Gómez, pero tú suerte se acaba ahora" -Trenton se puso de pie y lanzó un ataque con la guadaña que Mario bloqueó con su espada, Mario puso ambos pies en el abdomen de Trenton y de un impulso lo lanzó 1m y de un salto se pone de pie.

Trenton iba a darle con la hoja de su guadaña en la frente, Mario puso su muñeca en el camino dejando la punta a 1cm de su frente, con su otra mano lanzó un golpe recto, luego 1 de martillo haciendo retroceder a Trenton y aprovechó para darle al terrorista una patada de empeine en su rostro en la oreja haciendo que se vaya desequilibrando (por si no lo sabían, las orejas son para nosotros lo que los bigotes para los felinos, si alteras ese equilibrio caes). Mario aprovecha el estado de su rival y le da una patada de mariposa en el rostro volviéndolo a tirar.

Mario ve que Daniel se va reincorporando, pero eso lo distrajo y Trenton lo volvió a tirar, sacudió su brazo con fuerza regresando a la normalidad su guadaña, la golpea en el piso con el contrapeso haciéndola lanza y antes de que Mario se levantara Trenton le entierra la lanza en el brazo haciendo que Mario pegara un grito de dolor y soltara su espada, intentó tomarla otra vez pero Trenton la pateó lejos, su error: no vio que la pateó cerca de Daniel.

"¿Qué harás ahora sin tu preciado grafeno, eh?"-Dijo Trenton con diversión y malicia, lo último retándolo, Mario intentaba aguantar el dolor- "debo admitir que si diste una buena pelea, nadie me duró más de 10seg sin recibir un rasguño" -dijo Trenton dándole clavando la lanza más profundo haciendo gritar a Mario- "pero al final…Sólo eres otro cadáver".-Dijo y estaba a punto de darle el golpe final.

Luke se asustó, salió del refugio, los demás trataron de agarrarlo del brazo pero se les escapo, corrió en dirección a ellos y cuando estaba a pocos metros grito.

"¡Papá no!" -gritó Luke.

Trenton volteó a ver al niño, el niño se detuvo en seco y se asustó, luego Trenton volteo a ver Mario.

"¿Tienes un hijo?".-Dijo Trenton sonriendo con malicia y empezó a caminar hacia el niño.

"¡No déjalo!".-Exclamo Mario agarrándole la pierna para tratar de detenerlo, Trenton le dio una patada de suela a la hoz, enterrándosela aún más y Mario grito del dolor.

"Vuelves a interferir así, ¡y te aniquilo!".-Dijo Trenton viéndolo a los ojos con su rostro cerca del suyo y luego sonrió.-"Aunque lo hare de todas maneras".-Dijo volvió a caminar hacia Luke, lo tomo de la solapa y lo levanto del piso.

"¡Suéltame!" –Dijo Luke y el pequeño pataleaba intentando golpearlo y arañaba su brazo.

"Vaya un pequeño peleador".-Dijo Trenton muy poco sorprendido y con tono monótono, volteó a ver a Mario y camino hacia el- "jamás debiste meterte conmigo Gómez, te voy a dar una lección de no meterte con Trenton Blake".- Dijo con perversidad y malicia, sonríe y se lima los dientes.-"dejándote que lo veas morir".-Dijo y el niño disparo su cabeza hacia el con terror en su rostro.

"¡No! No le hagas daño haré lo que sea" -rogó Mario

"Es tarde… ahora sufre Gómez".-Dijo Trenton con perversidad, miro a Luke con una sonrisa sádica, lo tomo de la cabeza con ambas manos y se lo va acercando lentamente a la boca para que Mario vea cada segundo.

"¡NOOO!".-Grito Mario y trato de zafarse a toda costa pero la guadaña está demasiado enterrada para que pueda sacársela por sí solo.

Luke está a centímetros de la boca de Trenton pataleando desesperadamente tratando de liberarse y dio un grito de miedo Pero antes de que hiciera algo Daniel apareció y atravesó su brazo con la espada de Mario haciendo que gritará y soltara a Luke, Luke aprovecho que Trenton esta encorvado y su rostro a la altura del suyo, le frunció el ceño, junto sus dedos índice y medio y con toda su fuerza le pico en los ojos.

"¡AAHHH!, ¡Maldito niño!".-Grito Trenton con los manos sobre sus ojos y deambulando por ahí.

Daniel se acercó a Mario y le quitó la guadaña, haciendo que Mario gritara por la enterada que esta, la lanzó, Mario vio a Luke, sonrió, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

"¡Jovencito no vuelvas a asustarme así!"-Dijo Mario sin romper el abrazo y lo miro a los ojos levantando el dedo.-"Te lo advertí, cuando volvamos a casa, no jugaras tus juegos de video por 3 semanas".-Dijo, sonrió y lo abrazó- "cuanto me alegra que estés bien".-Dijo feliz.

"Lo siento papá".-Dijo Luke con tristeza y lo abrazó.

"Ya no importa".-Dijo Mario y volvió a verlo a los ojos.-"lo que importa es que estás bien".-Dijo.

Los 3 oyeron un ruido y vieron a Trenton con su guadaña a tamaño original en su mano, tallándose los ojos.

"Luke ve con los demás".-Dijo Mario, Luke asintió con la cabeza e hizo caso.

Daniel le dio su espada a Mario.

"¿No piensas revisarse esa herida en tu brazo?".-Pregunto Daniel un tanto preocupado señalando su brazo.

Mario vio su herida y luego a Trenton.

"Comparado con lo que he vivido en el ejército esto no es nada".-Dijo tomando la espada con ambas manos

Trenton dejo de tallarse los ojos, los miro, frunció el ceño y les rugió.

"Danny".-Dijo Mario y sacó 4 manoplas o nudilleras de grafeno de su bolsillo- "¿Recuerdas cuando peleamos juntos con ese contrabandista que tenía el cuerpo como Michael Clarke Duncan?".-Pregunto viendo a Trenton.

"¿Recordarlo? Ese hombre casi nos mata".-Contesto Daniel.

"¿Recuerdas cómo lo vencimos?".-Pregunto Mario.

"Si, me dijiste que tú abuelo te enseñó los puntos letales del cuerpo humano".-Respondió.

Mario le lanzo 2 manoplas, Daniel las cacho, volteo a verlo y Mario sonrió con malicia, Daniel captó el mensaje y sonrió con determinación en sus ojos, volteando a ver a Trenton.

Trenton tomó su guadaña con ambas manos y se fue en carrera y gritando dispuesto a atacar. Mario y Daniel tenían 2 manoplas puestas, se dieron el puño y corrieron por Trenton.

"Yo bloquearé su ataque, inicia tú".-Dijo Mario.

Cuando Trenton atacó Mario bloqueó el ataque con su espada, Daniel aprovechó y lanzó un golpe volado en la oreja de Trenton desequilibrándolo, Mario guardó su espada, tomó el rostro de Trenton, lo agachó y le dio un rodillazo; Daniel le dio un uppercut (o golpe gancho) en el pecho donde está el corazón, luego Mario le dio una patada girando en la panza sacándole el aire, ambos fueron tras de él y de un puñetazo en cada rodilla lo dejaron hincado, lo tomaron de ambos brazos y le dieron una patada en sus pectorales dejándolo en el suelo, lo pusieron de pie, Daniel lo atrapó de las axilas juntando sus dedos en la nuca de Trenton en una llave, Mario empezó a darle de puñetazos en el pecho, panza, rostro y entrepierna, como lo golpeaba en partes del cuerpo sensibles a Trenton le llegaba el dolor, luego tomó el brazo de Trenton y le dio un codazo en la muñeca haciendo que soltara su guadaña. Trenton enojado movió para atrás su cabeza dándole un cabezazo a Daniel, derribándolo, le dio un derechazo a Mario que lo hizo volar 2 metros y caer sobre su coxis, tomo a Daniel del cuello, lo levanto del piso y lo empezó a ahorcar, Mario retrocedió unos pasos, corrió hacia Trenton, luego saltó con el puño alzado y le dio en la nuca un golpe de Superman (otro punto sensible) haciendo que soltara a Daniel. Daniel vio atrás suyo un lago, tomó a Trenton de las solapas y le dio vuelta para empujarlo al lago, Trenton opuso resistencia, en eso clavó sus uñas en las muñecas de Daniel haciéndolo gritar, y luego con sus dientes lo mordió en el hombro, no quería matarlo aún, quería oírlo sufrir antes de matarlo; vio que Mario iba a hacer algo pero lo golpeó y empujó con el cuerpo de su amigo.

"Atrévete a intentar hacer eso de nuevo Gómez y tu amigo morirá".- Dijo Trenton y mordió en un espacio entre el hombro y el cuello, Daniel apretó los Dientes para soportar el dolor gruñendo.

Mario estaba entre la espada y la piedra, si no hacía nada Daniel moriría, pero si hacía algo igual moriría, todos veían eso, se sentían inútiles ante esa escena. Pero Mario vio a su lado la guadaña de Trenton y una loca idea se le cruzó. Tomó la guadaña y se puso de pie.

"Haber ¿Cómo le hizo Trenton?".- Se preguntó viendo la guadaña y golpeó la guadaña contra el suelo haciéndola del tamaño de su brazo.

Mario luego empezó a golpear su zapato contra el suelo en ritmo, Daniel oía eso, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, era código morse, por suerte para ellos Trenton no lo entendía y ellos sí, le decía "golpea a Trenton en el cráneo y apártate". Daniel hizo caso, hizo fuerza soltándose del agarre de Trenton y con el puño y con la manopla le dio en el cráneo haciendo que dejara de morderlo y se hace a un lado, voltea a ver y vio a Mario con la guadaña y luego la arroja, en slow motion se ve la guadaña girar en vertical, Trenton alza la mirada para ver su propia arma ir hacia él, intentó atraparla pero fue tarde, en velocidad normal se vio la guadaña clavarse en su pecho, sangre salía por la boca de Trenton, Trenton miro hacia abajo y al ver su arma atravesándole el cuerpo, abrio un poco sus ojos con sorpresa.

"¡Eso fue por mí abuelo!".-Grito Mario enojado y molesto.

Daniel se le acercó de frente con mirada fría y Trenton volteo a verlo con sus manos en su guadaña.

"Y esto…" -le dio una parada de mariposa que lo mando a volar rompiendo la pared de vidrio y cayendo en el lago- "... por Penélope".-Dijo con enojo y rencor viendo el agua moviéndose hasta que se calmó y empezó a sentir todo la carga y peso del agotamiento de la pelea.

Sus amigos estaban que no lo creían al igual que el público que estaban boquiabiertos y mudos de la sorpresa, los amigos de Daniel salieron del escondite y caminaron hasta ellos viendo al lago con asombro, Trenton había sido derrotado, después de unos segundos los televidentes y radioescuchas empezaron a gritar de la emoción, abrazarse de la felicidad y cosas por el estilo. Daniel camino, casi cojeando hasta sus amigos y se dejó caer con una rodilla en tierra.

"Oye, eso no se ve bien".-Dijo Mario y señaló las marcas de uñas y las mordidas- "deja lo atiendo, Luke mi mochila"

Su hijo le dio su mochila de dónde sacó alcohol y algodones. Daniel se bajó la manga y el cuello de la camisa.

Daniel vio a Mario remojar un algodón- "ah oye ¿Eso no arde? Porque no me gusta que las cosas me… AAAAAHHHHHH".-Dijo y luego empezó a gruñir del dolor apretando los dientes.

"Niña".-Dijo Mario rodando los ojos, trató todas las heridas y las vendó.

"Oye necesitas que alguien te vea eso" -Daniel señaló el hoyo en el brazo de Mario, producto de la lanza de Trenton y este miro su herida.

"Si, ¿Hay un doctor aquí que sepa hacer puntos?".-Pregunto Mario a los amigos de Daniel.

Pero de repente oyeron un ruido en el agua, se confundieron por eso, pero se espantaron al ver a Trenton salir de un salto con su guadaña, el público también se espantó y sorprendió y muchas personas empezaron a murmurar.

"¡BASTA… YA ME HARTÉ DE USTEDES!".-Dijo Trenton gritando, su voz sonaba a como la de un demonio y con sangre saliendo de su boca parecía un auténtico caníbal.

"¡¿Qué es inmortal o qué?!".-Pregunto Mario con la guardia arriba viendo a Daniel.

"Y yo que se".-Respondió Daniel.-"Colóquense detrás de nosotros" -ordenó Daniel y sus amigos obedecieron.

"¡DEBÍ HABERLOS MATADO, TÚ DESPUÉS DE MATAR A TU ABUELO (señaló a Mario) Y TÚ DESPUES DE CAUSARLE ESAS HERIDAS A TU NOVIA (a Daniel)!".-Dijo Trenton furioso a tope y rio de manera psicópata.-"¡SI CREYERON QUE IBA MORIR CON ESTO!".-Dijo hundiendo su dedo en la herida de su pecho y empezó a moverlo sin sacarlo de ahí, haciendo que todos se asquearan y perturbaran.-"¡PUES ESTAN MUY EQUIVOCADOS, VOY A MATÁNDOLOS! ¡¿QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDEN?! ¡ACABO DE GANAR, YO SIEMPRE GANO! ¡YO SÓLO GANO!".-Dijo dando un pisotón.

 **Aquí ya quiten el tema.**

Ambos amigos se pusieron en guardia, Trenton pegó un rugido e iba a saltarles encima, pero, Roger saltó del agua, atrapando a Trenton debajo de sus patas delanteras con todo se pesó encima de él, Rogert hacia fuerza y Trenton se resistía, Trenton logro sacar su brazo izquierdo y lanzo un codazo, dándole en el ojo, Rogert siseo del dolor (Los cocodrilos por lo normal solo sisean o lanzan un grito que parece un siseo ahogado y seco) tapándose el ojo con sus patas delanteras manteniendo el equilibrio sobre sus patas traseras. De repente se enfureció, quito las patas de sus ojos, estos pasaron de su color amarillo a un fuerte e intenso color rojo con patrón de colores del fuego (Como los ojos de Víbora Jake de Rango), en el, así es como se manifiesta que entro en estado salvaje, en menos de un parpadeo volvió aplastar a Trenton con sus patas delanteras antes de que intentara lanzarse de nuevo a los humanos que le han hecho la vida imposible, aplastándole las piernas y se las rompió en el proceso. Trenton debajo de Rogert pego el más grande y fuerte grito de dolor de su vida y ahí abrio los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de algo, Rogert tiene la fuerza que él tiene cuando está en estado salvaje pero ahora que el reptil está en estado salvaje, el es lo doble de fuerte que él y volteo a ver a Daniel, Mario y los demás, por primera vez con miedo visible sobre su rostro.

"¡Ibáñez…Ayúdame!".-Rogo con miedo absoluto en su voz y con ojos tristes como queriendo llorar.

Pero Daniel y los demás simplemente le dedicaron una mirada de odio, ira y frialdad.

"¡Púdrete!".-Le escupió Daniel en la cara enojado, no literalmente.

Trenton abrio los ojos con sorpresa y miedo. De repente, Rogert lanzo a Trenton al aire con sus patas, en el aire lo atrapo con su hocico enterrándole los colmillos en la cintura, empezó a zangolotearlo como lo hacen los animales salvajes para ablandar las carne de sus víctimas, lanzando su sangre por todo el escenario como rociadora de césped, lo lanzo contra el piso con fuerza, Trenton intento huir pavoroso arrastrándose con sus antebrazos, pero nuevamente Rogert le aplasto las piernas, convirtiendo sus huesos de manera totalmente literal en polvo, Trenton grito del dolor, Rogert repitió el mismo proceso y después de zangolotearlo y golpearlo contra el piso con él en su boca, piso la parte de su abdomen y de un Jalón, le arranco las piernas y las comió. Los demás se horrorizaron por esto, Trenton sentía tanto dolor que ni puede gritar, solo haces caras y gestos de dolor, Rogert lo volvió a tomar, lo lanzo muy lejos, perdiéndose a la distancia, cayó al otro lado del lago desangrándose excesivamente y Rogert le rugió (Rogert tiene 2 rugidos diferentes: Cuando no está en estado salvaje su rugido es igual al de Godzilla del año 2014 y cuando si esta, su rugido es el de el Espinosaurio de Jurassic Park 3), su rugido aturdidor duro 10 segundos, se cayó y volvió a la normalidad.

Tanto Daniel como sus amigos y el público estaban mudos, jamás imaginaron que un animal salvaje les salvaría la vida y acabaría con el más temido terrorista de la historia sin esfuerzo, el silencio del ambiente en todo el mundo, no ceso ni por un minuto hasta que Daniel rompió el hielo. No sabía porque, pero algo le decía que debía agradecerle al inmenso cocodrilo, se fue acercando lentamente a el quien le está dando la espalda pues está viendo la luna llena como si estuviera hipnotizado, el vio que sus amigos (Los que son animales) y estos negaban con la cabeza y le hacían señas de que no lo hicieran, ya que todos los Zootopianos creen, que tratar de interactuar con Rogert es una sentencia de muerte casi inmediata pero a Daniel no le importo, siguió caminando hacia Rogert hasta quedar a 4 metros de distancia de él y abrio la boca.

"O…Oye".-Lo llamo Daniel con el dedo levantado.

Rogert reacciono, al parecer lo escucho y se dio vuelta para verlo, tardo unos segundos debido a su inmenso tamaño, lo largo de su cuerpo y la posición de sus patas, y se le quedo viendo con una mirada seria. Los Zootopianos que están viendo esto por la TV estaban extasiados de que Daniel se atreviera hacer tal cosa.

"…Gracias".-Fue lo único que pudo decir bajando el brazo.

Todos, incluso los humanos se asustaron al imaginarse lo que pasaría a continuación, pero lo que paso, los dejo aún más mudos de lo que estaban antes, incluso Daniel y sus amigos. Rogert se le quedo viendo a Daniel con seriedad por 15 segundos, pero luego sonrió y su expresión se aligero y se hizo muy convincente.

"De nada".-Dijo Rogert con una voz grave y profunda, pero convincente y de muy buena vibra. (¡¿Qué?!, ¿Creyeron que solo los animales antropomórficos sabrían hablar?. Pues estaban equivocados, algunos salvajes también saben. Ah, y la voz de Rogert es la de Alfa de Up, una aventura de altura, la verdadera, cuando su collar no está averiado).

Tanto Daniel como sus amigos y el público del mundo estaban sorprendidos, per los que más los están son los que vienen de Zootopia, Rogert, sabe hablar?!, eso sí es algo completamente nuevo, hasta para ellos.

"Ah, y…".-Dijo dándose nuevamente vuelta y volteo a ver a los amigos de Daniel.-"Rogert. Es un buen nombre, llámenme así".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Los amigos de Daniel y los Zootopianos se tranquilizaron al oír esto e incluso sonrieron con la boca abierta.

 **Escuchen este video: watch?v=NAHADIdPuCg &list=PLGwu-2gGHjQsBi4nk0uvv_O1gprXaA0yx&index=20 a partir del minuto 2:35, la música de Godzilla 2014 cuando este regresa al océano después de vencer a los mutos.**

Un mamífero del público, empezó a aplaudir lentamente, todos lo voltearon ver, el mamífero sonrió y empezó a aplaudir más rápido y con más fuerza, todos también sonrieron y poco a poco fueron uniendo más y más hasta la antigua emoción regreso, algunos gritaron, otros siguieron aplaudiendo y otros se abrazaron.

Rogert giro hacia su lago, se empezó a meter al agua, Daniel lo veía alejarse sin dejar de sonreír, antes de Rogert entrara al agua rugió fuerte, todo el mundo le vitoreo cuando hizo eso, después de eso metió sus patas delanteras en el agua, tomo impulso y se lanzó de panzazo al estanque, pero no le dolió debido a lo duro de su piel, todos vieron cómo empezó a nadar, a su sumergirse y vieron como su escamosa y puntiaguda espalda se perdió en el agua al sumergirse.

 **Aquí pueden quitar el video.**

Nick empezó a levantarse después del codazo de Trenton, fue tan fuerte y doloroso que apenas ahora está reincorporándose, volteo a ver a Judy tirada en el piso y aplano las orejas, preocupado.

"¡Judy!".-Exclamo preocupado llamando la atención de los todos, se puso en cuatro patas y camino hasta Judy.

La volteo, ya que esta bocabajo, y cuando lo hizo, lo vio inconsciente, con la boca abierta y tiene una herida en la frente de la cual le está escurriendo sangre, obra del golpe de Trenton, se preocupó más y su demostró que esta empezando a respirar de manera un poco agitada, pues su pecho está subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración.

"No. No, no, no, no".-Dijo Nick, negando con la cabeza, puso sus patas sobre su frente aplicando presión para detener el sangrado, puso su oreja contra su pecho y su temor y miedo aumentaron al no oír ni sus latidos ni su respiración, y se alejó para ver su rostro, sabe que respiración boca a boca no serviría, pues es obra del golpe.-"Judy despierta".-Dijo, sacudiéndola pero ella no reacciono.-"¡Judy por favor despierta!".-Exclamo agitándola, al ver que aún no reacciona, sus ojos se humedecieron y llenaron de lágrimas con su rostro volviéndose triste.-"Judy…Por favor, por favor no me hagas esto, ¡no te vayas!".-Dijo poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de la coneja empezando a sollozar y con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Los demás sintieron la tristeza y también pensaron lo peor, pusieron rostros de tristeza bajando la mirada con los animales bajando las orejas, también el público esta triste, las mujeres y hembras tienen sus manos tapándose la boca viendo esto, perplejas junto con los hombres y machos.

"Judy, por favor".-Dijo Nick sollozando, abrazando su cuerpo inerte de rodillas, pero sin que lo supiera debido a su tristeza, los patas de Judy temblaron en reacción, de repente abrio los ojos, iba a quejarse y ponerse la pata en la frente pero se quedó inmóvil al ver que Nick se está abriendo y sonrió.-"Tu…Tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, antes de conocerte prácticamente no tenía vida, solo me dedicaba a estafar, pero eso cambio mi mundo cuando tu apareciste…Siempre fuiste amable, buena y tierna conmigo…Incluso después de que trate de derribarte de manera moral, motivacional y estafarte…Eres…Eres maravillosa, tu eres mi sol, eres lo que me motiva todos los días, y sin ti…Mi vida no tiene sentido, preferiría morir o suicidarme, si tú no estás en ella…Te amo, Judy".-Dijo llorando y la abrazo con fuerza.

Judy estaba conmovida, tiene los ojos húmedos con las lágrimas empezando a resbalar por sus mejillas por lo que Nick acaba de decir, no pudo seguir fingiendo más y dejo escapar un resoplido limpiándose las lágrimas.

"No pares, quiero oírlo todo".-Dijo Judy conmovida.

Nick irguió sus orejas y abrio sus ojos de golpe al oír eso maravillosa voz, rompió el abrazo, la miro a los ojos con ella en su brazo y la vio llorando y sollozando.

"¡Judy!".-Exclamo eufórico sonriendo con la boca abierta, ambos rieron y se abrazaron con fuerza.-"Tu…Eres…Una…Una…Ay, mi coneja astuta".-Dijo Nick conmocionado de que este viva hundiendo su cabeza en el costado de su cuello.

Daniel y los demás también se sorprendieron de esto y sonrieron, al igual que todo el mundo.

"Y tu eres un torpe zorro, 4 meses tuviste para decirme lo que acabas de decir, y ahora que creíste que morí, me lo acabas de decir".-Dijo Judy y apoyo su mentón en su hombro.

"Sabes que no soy bueno para el romance".-Dijo Nick, rompió el abrazo y la miro cariñosamente a los ojos, cosa que ella correspondió levantando sus orejas.-"Pero te pronto que a partir de este momento, me esforzare más para ser más cursi. Y de hecho, empezare ahora. Judy, Judy Hopps, tu, has sido lo más importante en mi vida desde que te conocí, y ahora que estuve a punto de perderte, quiero asegurarme que estemos juntos y los más felizmente posible hasta que nos llegue la hora".-Dijo.

Judy y los demás se sorprendieron al igual que el Público, esto está bastante…Emocional, casi como si apenas se te le estuviera confesando, pero es aún más poderoso que eso lo que está pasando ahora.

"Ni-Nick, ¿qu-que estás diciendo?".-Pregunto Judy nerviosa.

Nick le sonrió lo más cálidamente posible.

"Lo que estoy diciéndote es que, sé que solo llevamos pocas horas de que nos convertimos en pareja, pero…Yo quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida, he tenido ese pensamiento en mi cabeza desde que te conocí".-Dijo Nick cursimente, la dejo ir, Judy retrocedió un paso hacia atrás, Nick puso solo una rodilla en tierra, metió su pata dentro de su bolsillo y saco la cajita de terciopelo negro donde guarda el anillo que le dio su padre antes de morir.

Judy al ver la caja, dejo escapar un jadeo de emoción, se tapó la boca con una pata y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Nick abrio la cajita mostrando el anillo y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Judy de manera involuntaria.

"Judy Hopps, ¿tu…Te, casarías conmigo?".-Pregunto Nick con una sonrisa, viéndola a los ojos con una sonrisa y sus orejas aplanadas pero con su corazón latiendo a mil por minuto por el nerviosismo y miedo, por el suspenso aniquilador de lo que ella pudiera responder.

"Oh Nick".-Dijo Judy conmocionada al límite, tomo la cajita con el anillo, miro el accesorio metálico dorado por unos segundos, cerro la cajita con ambas patas, se las llevó al pecho y lo miro a los ojos al límite de contener sus lágrimas.-"Si, ¡Si Nick!, ¡claro que me casare contigo!".-Exclamo de la euforia y sin esperar respuesta se lanzó a él, tomando sus mejillas con sus patas y le dio el beso más apasionado, profundo, y francés.

Nick se sorprendió de esto, pero rápidamente se relajó y le regreso el beso, todo el mundo grito de la emoción, algunos chiflaron, otros aplaudían como locos y cosas por el estilo. El beso duro 2 minutos en los que las felicitaciones de emoción hacia el zorro y la coneja nunca cesaron, rompieron el beso y se miraron a los ojos con amor.

"Voy a tener mama".-Dijo Zack sin poder creerlo, luego sonrió con la boca abierta y levanto sus orejas por completo.-"¡Voy a tener mama!".-Exclamo sacudiendo a Julie por los hombros haciéndola reír por su emoción, la soltó.-"¡Voy a tener mama!".-Dijo y sin poder contener más si emoción corrió hacia su padre y a su futura madre o madrasta (Si alguien puede aclarármelo en reviews se lo agradecería, en este sentido me confundo con la relación que tomaría Judy de Zack), se escurrió entre ellos, y los abrazo. Judy y Nick se sorprendieron, pero en un santiamén se relajaron, le sonrieron al joven zorro y lo abrazaron en un apretado abrazo familiar.

Daniel sonrió al verlos y en eso ve a Charlie acercándosele, en su estado normal, agarrándose el hombro y cojeando debido a su pelea con Trenton.

"Charlie".-Dijo Daniel con un tono feliz.

"Hola señor, me alegra verlo".-Dijo Charlie viéndolo con una sonrisa.

"Igualmente".-Dijo Daniel y empezó a mirar alrededor.-"Charlie, ¿Dónde están Spike y Delta?".-Pregunto.

Cuando pregunto eso, Charlie se puso triste, bajo la mirada aplanando sus orejas y volteo a verlo a los ojos.

"Lo siento Señor".-Dijo Charlie con pesar y tristeza negando levemente con la cabeza.

El rostro de Daniel recayó al oír esto y bajo la mirada, el equipo alfa también eran amigos suyos, de repente sintió que toda la culpa y el remordimiento cayeron sobre él, se sentó de sentón en el piso, se llevó las manos al rostro y empezó a lamentarse llorando. Sus amigos al ver esto se sintieron mal por él, lo vieron con tristeza, se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron en grupo para tratar de consolarlo.

"¿Por qué lloras jovencito?, acabas de hacer algo increíble".-Dijo una voz a las espaldas de Daniel.

Tanto el como los demás se sorprendieron, Daniel se quitó la manos del rostro y él y sus amigos voltearon para ver al dueño de la voz, y vieron a un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con un traje y sombrero de marinero de un color blanco tal, que es mucho muy superior al blanco de la nieve, le está viendo con una sonrisa orgullosa y las manos detrás de su espalda. Al verlo Daniel y sus amigo se espantaron y retrocedieron con un grito menos Mario y Luke que están viendo al hombre sorprendidos y boquiabiertos, vieron que un haz de luz blanco está cayendo sobre el hombre, voltearon hacia arriba, al cielo y vieron que el haz proviene de la luna llena.

"¿Y usted quién es?".-Pregunto Mary asustada detrás de la pierna de Daniel.

Mario y Luke aun sorprendidos y boquiabiertos caminaron un poco hacia el hombre, este los miro y su sonrió se amplió un poco.

"¿A-Abuelo/B-Bisabuelo?".-Preguntaron Mario y Luke pasmados y perplejos.

Daniel y los demás se sorprendieron.

"Hola Mario, bisnieto, ¿Cómo están mis 2 soldados favoritos?".-Pregunto el hombre quien es efectivamente Margarito, el abuelo de Mario, cosa que era imposible pues el ya murió.

"No…No, esto no puede ser".-Dijo Mario conmocionado con la mano en la frente y mirando al piso.-"¿Enserio eres tú?".-Pregunto viéndolo, Margarito asintió con la cabeza.-"¿Pe-Pero cómo es posible?, tú ya estás muerto, ¿acaso morí en la pelea con Trenton y no me di cuenta?".-Pregunto Mario.

Margarito camino hacia él, sin el haz de luz dejando de alumbrarlo sobre él y puso su mano sobre su hombro, increíblemente Mario sintió el tacto de la mano de su abuelo, volteo a verla, y luego a él.

"Ay, Mario, Mario, tu no moriste, y esto posible, gracias a Dios mismo".-Dijo Margarito sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, sorprendiendo a Mario.-"A veces el señor, obra de maneras misteriosas y esta, es una de ellas, el me permitió venir, para felicitarte, despedirme como debí haberlo hecho…miro a Luke, sonrió mas y puso una rodilla en tierra…Y también para poder conocer a l bisnieto que nunca conocí".-Dijo viendo al niño rubio.

Mario y Luke no pudieron contener más la emoción y con sus ojos húmedos, se lanzaron a él en un abrazo.

"¡PAPITO!".-Gritaron ambos al unísono mientras lo abrazaban con los ojos cerrados.

Margarito rio al recibir el abrazo y se los regreso también cerrando los ojos.

"Genial, Mario se reunió con su abuelo".-Dijo Daniel un poco de feliz, de golpe se puso triste y bajo la mirada soltando un suspiro.-"Ojala yo también pudiera reunirme con el amor de mi vida que falleció".-Dijo triste, haciendo que Kate pusiera su pata en su hombro con una mirada triste.

"No tan rápido jovencito".-Dijo Margarito abriendo los ojos y viéndolo rompió el abrazo con su nieto y bisnieto.-"No cantes victoria".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Daniel lo miro confundido. Margarito volteo a ver a su izquierda y otro haz de luz apareció, de la nada, en medio de este iba apareciendo y tomando forma un ser humano, cuando el ser se manifestó completamente, Daniel se sorprendió y se puso de pie, es Penélope quien le está sonriendo con manos juntas delante de su propia cintura, esta vestida con el mismo vestido y peinada con cola de caballo justo como murió, pero tanto el lazo de su cola de caballo como su vestido son del mismo blanco que el de Margarito, parecía un ángel, en todo su esplendor.

"Hola Daniel".-Dijo Penélope sin dejar de sonreír.

Los amigos de Daniel así como el público (Que también está viendo esto, no solo ellos) se sorprendieron de esto y Daniel se le fue acercando al espíritu de Penélope.

"¿Penélope?".-Pregunto el deteniéndose enfrente de ella y haciendo ademanes.-"¿De-De verdad eres tú?".-Pregunto sin poder creerlo.

La sonrisa de Penélope se amplió y lo tomo de ambas manos. Daniel se sorprendió al sentir el tacto de sus manos, se piel es más tersa que la de un bebe y la miro a los ojos.

"Claro que si mi amor, soy yo".-Dijo Penélope, sus ojos se pusieron húmedos de golpe.-"No sabes cuánto te he extrañado Daniel, cuando me alegra que él me haya permitido volver a verte".-Dijo al borde del llanto.

"Penélope".-Dijo Daniel feliz y resoplando también a punto de estallar en llanto y la abrazo con muchísima fuerza, cosa que ella correspondió y tampoco le dolió, ya que es su espíritu y no puede sofocarla.

De repente el haz de Margarito y Penélope brillo con más intensidad, ellos sintieron esto ya que es como si a una lámpara para sets de filmación le hubieran subido el voltaje, voltearon a ver y luego regresaron a sus seres queridos.

"Mario".-Dijo Margarito poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.-"Mi gran soldado, te has vuelto todo un hombre de bien. Sigue así, recuerda, protege a los débiles e inocentes y protege tanto a ellos como este mundo, de personas como Trenton".-Dijo terminando con una sonrisa y sorprendiendo a Mario, ya que se oyó a despedida, Margarito miro a Luke, puso una rodilla en tierra y le puso la mano sobre la cabeza.-"Y tú, mi querido bisnieto, sigue enorgulleciendo a este anciano, obedece a tu padre, busca hacer el bien no el mal, es un buen chico y cuida a tus abuelos cuando tu padre no este con ellos".-Dijo revolviéndole el cabello y terminando con una sonrisa.

"Lo hare, lo prometo".-Dijo Luke con una sonrisa.

Daniel se dio cuenta de esta escena y se sorprendió.

"¿Ya se van?".-Pregunto rompiendo el abrazo y viendo al espíritu de su novia.

Penélope bajo la mirada al piso con tristeza y la regreso a él.

"Si".-Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza con tristeza.-"No podemos estar demasiado tiempo en este mundo ya que ya no pertenecemos a él, ahora pertenecemos al reino de los muertos y Dios ya nos está llamando".-Dijo.

"¡¿Qué?!, Pero no quiero que te vayas".-Dijo Mario abrazando a su abuelo.

"Lo mismo digo yo".-Dijo Daniel viendo a Penélope a los ojos.

Ella le sonrió y puso su mano en su mejilla.

"Daniel, no nos iremos, el general Gómez y yo los estaremos observando y cuidando desde el paraíso".-Dijo, y sus lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.-"Daniel…¿Aun tienes el collar que ibas a regalarme?".-Pregunto, Daniel asintió con la cabeza y lo saco de su bolsillo (Ahora recuerdo que nunca se los describí) es un reloj colgable, tiene una cadena de oro, un manzanita de oro con incrustaciones de diamante y en la base de esta, están las manecillas del reloj. Penélope puso sus 2 manos sobre este y lo miro.-"Daniel…Te amo, nuca olvides eso, pero quiero decirte que tienes que preocuparte de que te vuelvas a enamorar…Daniel se sorprendió…Sé que enserio me amabas pero, Daniel la vida sigue, y yo quiero que tu estés feliz, así que te preocupes por eso".-Dijo.

Los labios de Daniel temblaron, miro al piso por unos segundos, la volvió a ver y asintió con la cabeza, puso una rodilla en tierra y la abrazo, ya que ella tiene la misma estatura que ella tenía cuando murió, si de por si Daniel era más alto que ella cuando vivía, ahora con el paso de los años es mucho más alto y por eso tuvo que arrodillarse.

"Mario, te quiero".-Dijo Margarito y lo abrazo de despedida.

"Yo también te quiero abuelo".-Dijo Mario regresándole el abrazo, estuvieron así 14 segundos hasta que rompieron el brazo y Margarito se dirigió a Penélope.-"Penélope, es hora de irnos".-Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano y una sonrisa.

"Si".-Dijo Penélope abriendo los ojos, rompió el abrazo y vio a Daniel.-"Adiós Daniel".-Dijo inclinado su rostro hacia el de él viéndolo profundamente a los ojos.-"Siempre estaré contigo".-Dijo y lo beso en los labios envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Daniel le regreso el beso, estuvieron así 1 minuto hasta que Penélope rompió el beso, junto su frente con la el, y empezó a caminar hacia Margarito.

"¡Espera!".-Grito Luke corriendo hacia ellos, ambos espíritus voltearon y Luke abrazo la pierna de su bisabuelo.-"Papito te quiero".-Dijo.

Margarito sonrió, puso una rodilla en tierra y le regreso el abrazo.

"Yo también te quiero".-Dijo, estuvieron así por 12 segundos, rompió el abrazo.

El y Penélope caminaron hasta la orilla del lago de Rogert, se detuvieron, se voltearon a ver, Margarito con una sonrisa le hizo gesto caballeroso como diciendo "Usted primero o las damas primero", Penélope tomo su vestido de ambos lados y le hizo una reverencia (Como lo hacían las mujeres con los reyes en distintos tiempos), ella camino hasta donde para los mortales seria caer al agua y desapareció junto con su haz y Margarito hizo lo mismo.

Todos vieron esto sorprendidos, conmovidos y con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto.

Del otro lado del lago de Rogert, a pesar de estar sangrando de manera excesiva, Trenton seguía luchando hasta su último aliento para sobrevivir, se está arrastrando con sus antebrazos dejando detrás de él un rastro de sangre. De repente una pata apareció delante de él sorprendiéndolo, miro hacia arriba y vio uno de los osos polares secuaces de Mr Big viéndolo con odio y enojo.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya".-Dijo una voz detrás de él, volteo y vio a Mr Big en una de las patas de Terry, con sus patas en su traje.-"Miren a quien encontramos".-Dijo con enojo.

Un oso polar al lado suyo, tomo del Trenton del cuello y lo levanto del piso.

15 minutos después, Mr Big, Trenton y sus secuaces se encuentran en un edificio de varios pisos de altura en el centro de Zootopia (Es el distinguido edificio que tiene forma como de flama), caminaron hasta las puertas de un elevador y presionaron uno de los botones y estas se abrieron, pero ellos sabían que el elevador esta averiado, pero Mr Big tiene un plan para hacer ver que la muerte de Trenton haya sido un accidente y no intenten levantar cargos de homicidio contra él, ya que está decidido a cumplir su promesa una vez que Trenton haya muerto, y pues como ya no será mafioso, no tendrá inmunidad.

Las puertas al abrirse solo vieron el pasillo vertical del elevador. Mr Big miro al oso polar que tiene a Trento y asintió con la cabeza. El oso también asintió con la cabeza y empezó a acercarse a las puertas con Trenton en su pata, en ese momento Mr Big uso el reloj intercomunicador que tiene en su pata.

"Bien muchachos, ¿ya están en sus posiciones?".-Dijo Mr Big.

"Si, yo sí señor".-Dijo un zorro polar (Así también se les llama a los zorros de las nieves) en el décimo tercer piso del edificio (El 13), hablando por su reloj con una molotov encendida en su otra pata, oyó que las puertas del elevador se abrieron, vio el cubo del elevador que es donde se atascó después de averiarse, lanzo la molotov dentro, esta se rompió dejando un charco de gasolina que empezó a incendiarse junto con el cubo del elevador, presiono un botón y las puertas empezaron a cerrarse.

"Yo también".-Dijo un lobo en el sótano del edificio hablando por el reloj y tiene su otra pata sobre una manija de gas, preparándose para abrirla e inundar el pasillo del elevador con gas para que explote, pero sin derivar el edificio pues levantaría demasiado las sospechas.

"Bien".-Dijo Mr Big, apago su reloj y con un chasquido y un gesto de su pata le dijo a Terry que se acercara a Trenton y al oso, el obedeció.

El oso polar acerco a Trenton al borde de las puertas, él se asustó y vio en el fondo del pasillo 3 vigas puntiagudas que sobresalían del fondo, el oso dejo a Trenton suspendido sobre el pasillo, dispuesto a dejarlo a caer al abismo.

"Aguarda, ¡aguarda!, ¡AGUARDA!".-Grito Trenton aferrándose a la manga del traje del oso.-" ¡¿Quiénes se creen para hacerme esto?!, ¡Tienen idea, de quien soy!".-Grito.

Mr Big sonrió junto con sus secuaces.

"¿Y eso que importa ahora?".-Pregunto con diversión Mr Big.-"Mi estimado amigo".-Dijo un poco enojado.

Todos oyeron un ruido arriba y voltearon a ver, es el cubo del elevador el cual sus cables se están empezando a romper por el fuego y el calor, ya que se están sobrecalentando y reventando. Mr Big volteo a ver a Trenton a los ojos y le mostro sus puntiagudos dientes frunciendo el ceño por la ira.

"Tú, te atreviste a lastimar a mi querida hija, mataste a mi yermo y a mi guardaespaldas pero no te equivoques…El demonio mismo vendrá por ti".-Dijo Mr Big con enojo.

Otro cable del elevador su rompió, Trenton miro a Mr Big con miedo.

"Déjelo".-Ordeno Mr Big al oso polar.

Este asintió y soltó a Trenton pero este se quedó agarrándose del borde, Terry se dio vuelta con Mr Big en su pata y empezaron a irse.

"¡Aguarda! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí!".-Dijo Trenton colgando del borde.

El oso polar lo miro con el ceño fruncido, tomo ambas puertas del elevador con sus patas y el mismo, las cerro, dejándolo.

El último cable que queda del cubo del elevador se está empezando a sobrecalentar y en cualquier momento reventaría, Trenton trataba de sostenerse pero aparte de que está muy débil y ya casi no le quedan fuerzas, no iba a poder sostenerse para siempre. Empezó a sentir y a ver que las yemas de sus dedos se están empezando a resbalar.

"¡No, no, no, no!".-Grito, como si estuviera tratando de motivarse a sí mismo pero no fue así. Finalmente perdió el agarre y empezó a caer por el pasillo (Olvide decir que está en el 4to piso).-"¡NOOOOO!".-Grito mientras caía.

Finalmente, el último cable del cubo del elevador se reventó y este empezó a caer a gran velocidad y envuelto en llamas. Trenton cayó hasta el final del piso y fue atravesado por las tres vigas pero sorprendemente aún sigue vivo, escupió sangre por la boca con los ojos bien abiertos, miro hacia abajo, vio su cuerpo atravesado por las vigas y con sus manos agarro la que le está atravesando el pecho como queriéndosela sacar, miro hacia arriba y vio el cubo del elevador yendo directo hacia él, asustándolo de muerte.

"Ahora".-Dijo Mr Big a su reloj intercomunicador.

El lobo que está en el sótano asintió con la cabeza y abrio el gas, en ese momento, en la nube de llamas del cubo del elevador, Trenton pudo jurar que vio que tomo forma de una cara demoniaca y le grito, Trenton esta tan asustado que no pudo evitar gritar y en ese momento, el cubo del elevador lo aplasto como si fuese un meteorito y el pasillo entero fue envuelto en una explosión gigantesca, a causa de la combustión entre el gas y el fuego junto con el impacto del cubo del elevador con el fondo.

Visto desde afuera, una gran nube de humo negro salió de lo largo del edificio y este se estremeció un poco pero los únicos que vieron eso, fueron Mr Big y sus secuaces pues Daniel y sus amigos ya se habían ido de Zootopia, y Mr Big y sus secuaces encontraron una aeronave que aún quedaba y se fueron en esta, a dirección a México.

 **Aclaraciones y Explicaciones.**

 **La cara que vio Trenton, fue un doble simbolismo de la muerte y que ardera en el infierno para siempre.**

 **Rogert, es el cocodrilo que les heredo el estado salvaje a los tres cráneos, Ósea, él es el verdadero origen del estado salvaje pero no le echen la culpa a él, fue timado por ellos y por eso desde entonces defiende y protege a todos aquellos a los que su instinto le dice, son inocentes.**

Eso es todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas, recomienden mi fic si les gusta o está gustando, eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos la próxima.


	19. Chapter 19

**Guest:** Vaya Gracias, debo decir que me alago mucho tu comentario hasta creo que me sonroje un poco de la emoción, yo sabía que mi fic es bueno, pero no imagine que tanto, aun así, gracias. Que paso, que paso, vamos ay; aún no termina, faltan este y otro capítulo y ya terminara oficialmente.

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** No puse el anillo que el Papa de Nick le dio por nada. Si!, ellos sí!, por eso hice que se contentaran tan rápido de su discusión, no quería que murieran enojados uno con el otro. No conozco ese fanfic, la escena es original de mí, bueno está inspirada, pero no recuerdo exactamente de qué y esa era la intención que fuera emotivo y conmovedor o tierno. Gracias por recordarme el capítulo de ICarly. Te dije que te parte si me gusto, es más me encanto, el único pero que le pongo, es que Trenton se hiciera muy modesto, además siento que los diálogos en una pelea arruinan la emoción que sientes al leerla, como dijo el Sr. Chan en Karate Kid (La 1), el hablar dispersa tu energía a la hora de pelear, cuando yo peleo no digo ni una palabra para tener mi concentración al máximo. Dije que Trenton iba a tener lo que merecía a su nivel, se honesto, ¿lo logre o sientes que le falto a su muerte?. Sí, técnicamente Rogert es el salvaje alfa, en mi metaverso, él es el animal, más grande sobre la tierra, es incluso más grande que una ballena azul y es por eso que dije que los humanos interactuarían tanto con los animales antropomórficos como con los salvajes, algunos saben hablar, pero todos, incluso los antropomórficos, les tienen miedo a los que viven cerca de Zootopia por una razón que veras en una de mis secuelas.

 **Capítulo 18: Final serio.**

 **A la mañana siguiente, en México.**

Varios mamíferos de equipo de maquillaje, están preparando a los locutores del canal, al leopardo blanco hembra y al alce, para salir en la TV, como abandonaron Zootopia y su estudio donde los filman, tuvieron que improvisar uno, justo detrás de ellos está la base militar donde trabaja Mario y también los mamíferos que fueron evacuados de Zootopia y enviados a México, van a dar las noticias al aire libre.

Después de haber realizado su trabajo, le indicaron a los mamíferos de maquillaje que se retiraran.

"Ok. Al aire en: 5, 4, 3, 2…".-Dijo el mamífero camarógrafo y les hizo una seña.

La leopardo y al alce forzaron una sonrisa y miraron a la cámara.

"Hola, y bienvenidos amados televidentes de Zootopia y posiblemente del mundo. Les pedimos disculpas, sabemos que no es nuestro estudio de filmación habitual, pero debido a la evacuación ejercida en Zootopia tuvimos que improvisar uno aquí, en México".-Dijo la leopardo.

"Bien. Ahora pasemos a las noticias que seguramente están esperando ver".-Dijo el alce y apareció un cuadro en medio de él y su compañera que muestra Zootopia, con los danos que sufrió por parte de Trenton.-"Tenemos información confirmada de que nuestra amada y querida ciudad, Zootopia, estará indefinidamente cerrada por la sociedad humana".-Dijo.

"Los humanos, nos han informado que Zootopia estará cerrada debido a que habrá reparaciones por los danos causados por el desquiciado y perverso terrorista humano conocido como Trenton".-Dijo la leopardo y a la derecha de su cabeza, apareció un cuadro de Trenton, captado en el momento exacto en el que ruge y está en estado salvaje.-"Y también tenemos informes de que los habitantes de Zootopia no podremos volver ahí por unos meses, tanto nuestra protección civil como la humana, nos confirman que algunos edificios y hogares están peligrosamente inestables debido a los daños causados por el terrorista".-Dijo, la foto de Trenton cambio a una grabación de humanos y animales moviendo escombros por medio de maquinaria pesada, esta captación fue posible por Gabriel, ya que pirateo a las cámaras de Zootopia, y los que siguen de pie grabaron lo que se vio en el cuadro.-"Pero, no se preocupen habitantes de Zootopia, también tenemos informes de que los gobiernos de México y Estados unidos, no brindaran asilo en sus ciudades y países, hasta que podamos volver a Zootopia".-Dijo y termino juntando las patas.

"Mientras tanto, los humanos y nuestros ciudadanos que trabajan en Zootopia para reconstruirla, encontraron un hallazgo sorprendente. El cuerpo carbonizado y sin vida de un ser humano fue hallado en el pasillo del elevador del edificio Emflame State en Zootopia".-Dijo el alce y al lado de su cabeza apareció un cuadro de los animales y humanos sacando el cadáver con cuidado, el video fue tomado por un animal y enviado al noticiero.-"Unos forenses humanos y animales realizaron su labor, y se confirmó que el cadáver es Trenton Blake…Aparece otro imagen de Trenton en el cuadro…El terrorista y asesino que aterrorizo Zootopia en estas últimas 24 horas. El cómo apareció su cadáver ahí, es un misterio, pero, la policía de Zootopia nos aseguró que cuando Zootopia se reabra, harán un exhaustiva investigación".-Dijo el alce.

"Otra noticia impactante que fue confirmada como la muerte del terrorista Trenton Blake, es que en el interior del edificio Emflame State, ocurrió una explosión el pasillo del elevador mismo".-Dijo la leopardo y al lado de ella apareció un cuadro del edificio Emflame State.-"La lógica y todo apunta que al parecer, hubo un fuga de gas en el edificio y el pasillo del elevador de este, exploto, al entrar en contacto una chispa, que fue soltada por uno de los cables del elevador que cayo, hasta el fondo del sótano".-Dijo.

"Entre noticias, nuestros héroes y salvadores: Daniel Ibáñez, la teniente Judy Hopps, el oficial Nicholas Wilde y el coronel Mario Alberto Gómez, llegaron hace unas horas, a las 6 A: M".-Dijo el alce con un cuadro de él mostrando las fotos de los protagonistas en el orden que él dijo y en el mismo cuadro aparece una filmación de Daniel y sus amigos llegando a la base en una aeronave y cuando estos bajaron todos le vitorearon, algunos periodistas, fotógrafos y reporteros intentaban llegar a él, pero sus amigos los mantenían alejados.-"Los medios de comunicación trataron de hablar con Daniel, el primer humano que llego a Zootopia a quien se le atribuye, junto con los oficiales y el coronel Gómez, el crédito por haber vencido al terrorista Trenton, pero no fue posible, ya que la teniente Hopps, el oficial Wilde y el coronel Gómez dijeron que necesitaba atención médica urgente".-Dijo.

En eso un animal, se le acerco evitando aparecer en cuadro y le entrego una hoja que el alce tomo, la ojeo, se sorprendió y se la paso a su compañera que también se sorprendió al ojearla y se dirigió a la cámara con una sonrisa.

"Nos acaba de llegar nueva información de que Daniel Ibáñez ya se encuentra fuera de peligro, pero con lesiones, fracturas y contusiones en su cuerpo".-Dijo ella.-"Y también, la verdadera sorpresa del siglo; Rogert, el cocodrilo más grande del mundo y el mayor habitante de Zootopia, es nuestro verdadero salvador, ya que él fue el que acabo con Trenton de manera definitiva".-Dijo con un cuadro de la cara de Rogert al lado de su cabeza.-"Si sus hijos están viendo esto, le recomendamos a todos los televidentes que les cubran los ojos o los alejen del televisor ahora mismo, ya que están a punto de ver la escena de la derrota de Trenton".-Dijo.

Los padres hicieron caso, y apareció un cuadro del momento en que Rogert derrota a Trenton, lo arroja y cuando habla, que fue filmado por Gabriel y el video se detuvo con la cara de Rogert congelada y sonriente en cuadro viendo al espectador.

"Rogert, será transportado aquí a México tan pronto sea posible, ya que como Zootopia está abandonada y le sería imposible sobrevivir sin la comida que le proporcionamos".-Dijo la leopardo con un cuadro que muestra a varios animales y humanos poniendo a Rogert en una jaula enorme (La que usan en Jurassic Park 2 para transportar al T-Rex), con el sonriendo y viendo el cable del helicóptero en el que van a enganchar la jaula.-"y se está construyendo una piscina de enormes dimensiones justo enfrente de la catedral metropolitana de la ciudad de México, para que Rogert pueda sentir cómodo en su estadía aquí".-Dijo la leopardo y volteo a ver al alce.

"Esperemos que Daniel se recupere".-Dijo el alce y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante mirando la cámara.-"Ahora, tenemos un invitado muy especial el día de hoy, nuestro primer invitado humano que nos brindara información de lo que pudiera haber pasado si Trenton hubiera seguido vivo y asesinando al ritmo con el que lo hizo en Zootopia. El gran matemático humano y ganador del premio nobel de economía, John Forbes Nash".-Dijo.

El alce y la leopardo giraron sus sillas hacia la derecha aplaudiendo y un humano de avanzada edad apareció ante cuadro saludando a la cámara con una sonrisa y sacudiendo su mano, estrecho la pata de la leopardo y la casco del alce y se sentó en una silla con respaldo al lado de estos, viéndolos.

"Hola John, gracias por venir".-Dijo la leopardo.

"El honor es mío".-Dijo John y se rio un poco.-"Jamás creí que hablaría con los animales antropomórficos y que estos me invitaran a hablar ante la cámara".-Dijo con una sonrisa (Su voz es la de Magneto, el magneto viejo de las películas de X-Men).

"Es un gusto verte John. Ahora John, usando ese mente increíble que tienes, dinos, ¿Si Trenton continuara matando, al mismo ritmo e intensidad como lo hizo hoy en Zootopia, a cuántas vidas se hubiera llevado en…No sé, digamos, un año?".-Pregunto el alce.

John volteo a la derecha y su sonrisa rostro amigable cambió a uno sorprendido y confundido al ver a un hombre vestido como detective, a otro rubio vestido de traje y pantalón café claro con camisa blanca y corbata negra y una niña vestida con un vestido, tomada de la mano del hombre de traje. John bajo la mirada preocupado.

La leopardo y el alce se preocuparon y sorprendieron al ver su expresión.

"¿John?, ¿John, está bien?".-Pregunto la leopardo.

John la miro con el rabillo de los ojos, sacudió un poco su cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

"Oh. Sí, sí, estoy bien".-Dijo sonriendo.-"Bueno, las cifras dicen que Trenton mato a un aproximado de 300 a 400 mamíferos el día de ayer, usando la simple operación la multiplicación, multiplicando los 365 días del año con las 300 y 400 muertes. Trenton, en un año, hubiera matado a un aproximado de entre 109,500 y 146,000 mamíferos y o personas".-Dijo John.

La leopardo y el alce se sorprendieron.

"¿Todas esas vidas…En un año?".-Pregunto sorprendida la leopardo.

"Si mis cálculos, y modestia aparte, nunca están mal, si".-Dijo John sonriendo.

Ellos siguieron hablando siendo vistos por los televidentes, con los locutores aumentando de manera cada vez más exponencial, las muertes que Trenton hubiera generado, en 5 años hubiera matado entre 547,500 y 730,000 mamíferos, y en 10 hubiera matado entre 1,095,000 y 1,460,000 y así sucesivamente. Mientras en eso, entre la multitud de animales, una zorra roja, con la punta de las orejas de color blanco, de los codos al nacimiento de las manos y de las rodillas al nacimiento de las patas, de 28 años, vestida con una blusa de color rubio pelirrojo que le queda aguadita y unos shorts blancos, tiene pecas en donde aparecen los sonrojos, está preguntando por Charlie a cada animal o humano que se le cruza, pero ellos le responden que no, no lo conocen y a la ignoran por el dolor de que les estén tratando las heridas y cosas por el estilo. Estuvo así por 3 minutos hasta que vio al pastor sentado en una camilla con sus heridas ya tratadas, con su celular en patas deprimido, el cual esta descargado y esta triste pues no puede confirmar si su novia está bien, al verlo la zorro sonrió con la boca abierta y empezó a menear la cola.

"¡Charlie!, ¡Charlie!".-Gritaba la zorra mientras corría hacia él, evadiendo y evitando a la multitud (Su voz es la de Ariel en la Sirenita 2).

Conforme más acercaba su voz se iba haciendo más fuerte, Charlie levanto sus orejas al oír que lo llamaron, volteo y vio a la zorra corriendo hacia él. Charlie se puso de pie sonriendo con la boca abierta y también corrió hacia o más bien troto ya que esta lastimado por la pelea con Trenton.

Cuando colisionaron, se abrazaron con fuerza y empezaron a menear la cola.

"Angie, cuando me alegra que estés bien".-Dijo Charlie, rompió el abrazo, la miro a los ojos y le dio un beso en los labios, estuvieron así 5 segundos hasta que lo rompieron y se vieron a los ojos.

"Oh, Charlie".-Dijo Angie con las orejas caídas y sus ojos húmedos y lo abrazo con fuerza.-"Cuando me alegra que hagas regresado en una pieza".-Dijo, rompió el abrazo y lo miro a los ojos con tristeza.-"Vi en la Tele lo que paso, mi más sentido pésame por Spike y Delta, sé que eran tus amigos, mi amor, lo lamento".-Dijo y lo abrazo.

Charlie aplano sus orejas al recordar eso y puso su barbilla sobre la coronilla de ella.

"Gracias amor, al menos murieron defiendo el bien y la justicia, de no haber sido por ellos, yo, Judy y Nick, posiblemente Daniel, Mario y Rogert no hubieran podido vencer a Trenton, pero están allá arriba y apuesto que están felices".-Dijo Charlie sin dejar de abrazarla y con los ojos cerrados.

Angie sonrió durante el abrazo al oír eso, rompió el abrazo después de uno segundos y lo miro a los ojos.

"Si, tienes razón cielo".-Dijo sonriéndole, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y aplano sus orejas al recordar algo que la preocupo.-"Oye, cielo, ¿viste a Nick verdad?, ¿Cómo está?, ¿Cómo está mi hermano? (A que no se la esperaban, verdad?)".-Pregunto preocupada.

"Wow, Angie, Angie, mi amor tranquila. Él está bien, tiene algunos golpes, moretones y cortadas causadas por vidrios por la pelea con Trenton, pero aparte de eso está bien".-Dijo Charlie, terminando con una sonrisa.

"Uff gracias a Dios".-Dijo y lo abrazo.-"¿Dónde está?".-Pregunto sin romper el abrazo.

Charlie quito uno de sus brazos del abrazo, señalo a una dirección, Angie lo siguió y vio a Nick sentado en una camilla con Judy al lado suyo y Zack a otro rincón de la misma hablando con un veterinario humano y este lo está revisando para ver si no tiene fracturas, heridas, esguinces y cosas por el estilo, su padre y su futura nueva madre ni se daban cuenta, las heridas de ambos ya habían sido tratadas y tienen parches sobre las heridas para evitar que sangren pues podrían perder mucha sangre, vio que Nick tiene su cajita de terciopelo en sus patas, la abrio, saco el anillo mostrándoselo a Judy, tomo su pata izquierda y empezó a ponérselo en el dedo anular o en el que para ella sería el anular con una mirada cariñosa, su sonrisa encantadora y sus orejas aplanadas.

"…Voy a…Amm".-Dijo Angie nerviosa sin querer romper el abrazo con su amado pastor alemán.

Charlie se rio al detectar su timidez, rompió el abrazo y la miro a los ojos.

"Tranquila".-Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y sus orejas.-"Es tu hermano, anda ve a hablar con el".-Dijo.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo Angie sonriendo, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y le dio un rápido beso.-"Ya vuelvo".-Dijo y se fue caminando hacia su hermano con Charlie viéndola con ojos de enamorado y las orejas aplanadas con una sonrisa boba sobre su rostro.

Nick puso su anillo en el dedo anular de Judy hasta que este casi llega al pliegue palmeado de las mano (Esto es, bueno en los humanos, los pliegues de piel que aparecen entre los dedos cuando abrimos bien la mano), Judy levanto su pata admirando el anillo de ambos lados y volteo a ver a Nick con una sonrisa y una mirada cariñosa con sus ojos purpuras como amatistas brillando.

"Ay Nick".-Dijo Judy con voz alegre y se lanzó a él en un abrazo que el correspondió.-"No tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho".-Dijo con su cabeza hundida en su pecho y cerrando los ojos.

Nick dejo escapar una risita.

"Tú tampoco tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho Zanahorias".-Dijo acariciándola con su cabeza con la suya.-"Oye, ¿te cuento un secreto?".-Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Judy rompió el abrazo y el acariciamiento mutuo, y lo miro a los ojos.

"Claro. ¿Cuál?".-Dijo ella.

"Yo, Amm…".-Dijo Nick sobándose el cuello con su pata y desviando su mirada pero la regreso a ella al cabo de unos segundos.-"¿Recuerdas nuestra primera cita".-Pregunto, Judy asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa.-"Bueno, yo…".-Dijo.

"O vamos Nick, dilo ya".-Dijo Judy dándole un empujón juguetón con su pata en el pecho.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo".-Dijo Nick en derrota haciéndole gestos con las patas.-"Yo…Te seré franco, planeaba proponerte matrimonio ese día o mínimo confesarme".-Dijo.

Judy se sorprendió irguiendo sus orejas de golpe.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto sorprendida.-"¿Y porque no lo hiciste?".-Pregunto.

"Lo del matrimonio, porque ni siquiera éramos novios, es muy poco ortodoxo que alguien le proponga matrimonio a la persona que ama si ni siquiera es su pareja en una relación de noviazgo. Y cuanto a lo de confesarme, el…Beso que íbamos a darnos lo iba a decir todo, pero, Daniel me llamo y, el resto es historia".-Respondió Nick.

"Ah, sí".-Dijo Judy bajando a las orejas y mirando al piso, Nick hizo lo mismo, hubo un silencio incomodo por 5 segundos hasta que Judy volvió a hablar.-"Pero, Nick".-Dijo llamando su atención y el zorro la miro a los ojos.-"Si tenías planeado pedirme matrimonio en ese momento no te lo hubieras embotellado, me lo hubieras dicho, te aseguro que te hubiera respondido que si".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡¿Qué?!, pero Judy…".-Ella no lo dejo terminar.

"Y que si no éramos novios".-Dijo con una sonrisa y le puso una pata en la mejilla empezando a acariciarlo, ocasionando que Nick la mirara con amor y una sonrisa cálida.-"Nick, ha habido parejas que le han propuesto matrimonio al amor de su vida sin siquiera ser novios. Diana y Nabí de la princesa y el sapo lo hicieron, Bernardo y Bianca también, y Humphrey y Kate de Alfa y Omega también".-Dijo.

"Judy, esas son películas infantiles".-Dijo Nick.

"No importa. Es verdad, te lo juro, yo hubiera aceptado".-Dijo Judy con una sonrisa.

"Ay Judy".-Dijo Nick viéndola con amor.

Judy correspondió el afecto, ambos empezaron a inclinarse uno hacia el otro para besarse pero alguien aclarándose la garganta los interrumpió e hizo erguir las orejas de ambos, vieron con el rabillo de los ojos a quien se aclaró la garganta y vieron a Angie viéndolos con una sonrisa traviesa y sus patas detrás de su espalda.

"¿Interrumpo algo?".-Pregunto ella de manera picara y traviesa viendo a su hermano.

"¡Angie!".-Dijeron ambos sorprendidos y alegres, Nick se levantó y abrazo a su hermana.-"Ay hermana, me alegra verte".-Dijo, lo último rompiendo el abrazo y tomándola de la patas.

"Lo mismo dijo Nick".-Dijo y lo volvió a abrazar.

Nick rompió el abrazo después de unos segundos y se quedó viéndola a los ojos, los cuales son de color verde azulado.

"Angie, ¿Mama está aquí, vino contigo?".-Pregunto esperanzado.

Angie aplano las orejas.

"Lo siento Nick, no vino, a ultima hora el azúcar se le subió (Ella tiene diabetes) y por más que quería no pudo venir".-Respondió con tristeza.

Nick aplano sus orejas.

"Ah, bueno".-Dijo con tristeza, metió sus patas en sus bolsillos y bajo la mirada. Volvió a subirla y la miro a los ojos.-"Dale mis saludos con vuelvas, ¿sí?".-Dijo forzando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si claro, lo hare, tu tranquilo, yo nerviosa".-Dijo Angie con una sonrisa y juntando sus patas delante de su cadera con sus dedos entrelazados.

Zack, después de terminar de hablar con el doctor y este se fue, volteo y al ver a Angie se sorprendió y sonrió con la boca abierta.

"¡Tía Angie!".-Dijo Zack saltando de la camilla y corrió hacia ella.

Angiie se dio cuenta, volteo a ver al joven zorro, sonrió con la boca abierta, puso una rodilla en tierra, abrio los brazos para recibirlo, y cuando llego a ella lo abrazo con fuerza.

"¡Ejejey!, aquí está mi sobrino consentido".-Dijo acariciando la nuca de su sobrino, rompió el abrazo y lo miro a los ojos.-"¿Cómo estas eh?, ¿mi torpe y descuidado hermano te está cuidando bien?".-Pregunto revolviendo el pelaje de su coronilla.

"Angie".-Dijo Nick molesto y fastidiado.

"¡Jejeje!, sí, me está cuidando bien tía, muy bien. Y estoy de maravilla".-Respondió Zack, terminando con una sonrisa.

"¿Enserio?, ¿y eso porque?".-Pregunta ella curiosa, pero su respuesta fue respondida sola.

"Hola Zack".-Dijo Julie caminando hacia el con una sonrisa.

Zack sonrió con la boca abierta y camino hacia ella.

"Hola Julie".-Dijo abrazándola cosa que ella correspondió, estuvieron así 12 segundos en los que sus padres los vieron sonrientes, se alejaron para verse a los ojos.-"¿Cómo estás?".-Pregunto viéndola con cariño.

"Bien, ahora que estoy contigo".-Respondió viéndolo con cariño.

Zack sonrió, esta vez con la boca cerrada y se inclinó para darle un beso, cosa que ella acepto y correspondió, sorprendiendo a Angie y les quedo viendo con ese sentimiento, la joven pareja rompió el beso y se quedaron viendo con amor.

Angie se froto los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces para cerciorarse de que sus ojos no la están engañando.

"Lo veo y no lo creo. ¡Ya son novios!".-Pregunto Angie sorprendida y feliz.

Los 2 jóvenes desviaron su mirada hacia ella, y Zack ampliando su sonrisa atrajo más el cuerpo de su novia al de él abrazándola, cosa que fue correspondida por ella hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de el con una sonrisa.

"Si, lo somos".-Respondió Julie viendo a la zorra.

Angie quería gritar de la emoción como una quinceañera pero se tapó el hocico con sus patas ya que había mucha gente y no quería que la miraran raro, ya tuvo suficiente con la temporada de discriminación y prejuicio que tenían los zorros y muchos otros depredadores, que termino cuando Nick y Judy resolvieron su caso. Se calmó un poco y volvió a hablar.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Desde cuándo?!".-Pregunto aun emocionada y feliz.

"Desde ayer".-Respondieron al unísono.

"¡¿Ayer confesaron sus sentimientos?!".-Pregunto con su emoción disminuyendo poco a poco pero no su felicidad.

"Mmhjmm".-Respondieron ellos al unísono murmurando.

"Uy!, que chisme".-Dijo, camino hacia ellos y se sentó al borde de la camilla.-"Cuéntenme, cuéntenme, cuéntenme".-Dijo apoyando sus patas a los lados de su quijada y viéndolos con sus ojos brillando.

Zack y Julie, se miraron sonrieron, se acercaron a ella, se sentaron en la camilla delante de ella y empezaron a contarle.

Nick se rio entre dientes al ver esto y sonrió al saber que eso mantendría a su entrometida hermana ocupada.

 **Mientras tanto, en otra parte de ahí**.

2 Familias, una compuesta de 3 conejos y otra compuesta por 2 coyotes de mediana edad, son los padres de Sully y Kate y el hermano de esta, ambas familias han sido amigos desde muchos años y están seguros que buscando juntos los hallarían más rápidamente, miraron por encima del mar de cabezas y cuerpos hasta que Dale, el hermano de Kate, la vio sentada en una camilla, vendando las heridas de su novio ya habían sido tratadas pero los doctores, doctoras, veterinarios y veterinarias tienen mucho trabajo así que la que lo atendió le dijo a ella que lo hiciera, y Kate no pudo reusarse por que tuvo que ir a ver a otro mamífero.

"¡Allá están!".-Dijo Dale, el hermano de Kate, señalando a donde están, viendo a sus padres y a los coyotes apoyándose con una muleta, tiene 25 años, pelaje color beige, amarillo Nápoles en la parte delantera de su cuerpo hasta la cara, bigotes de tamaño decente, buen físico, y lleva una camisa estilo leñador (A cuadros, como Judy en la película) color café y unos pantalones cafés (Su voz es la del nominado al óscar: James Franco. Cuando interpreta a Arón Ralston en 127 Horas. Fantástica película, se las recomiendo mucho).

Los coyotes y sus padres voltearon hacia donde señalo, los vieron, abrieron los ojos y corrieron hacia, detrás de Dale, no corrían a todo lo que dan pues podrían tirarlo pero no subestimen a Dale, como ha usado muletas toda la vida hasta puede correr con ellas muy rápido.

Sully siseo del dolor cuando Kate lo apretó demasiado una herida con un vendaje que le está envolviendo en su pata derecha.

"Lo siento Sully".-Se disculpó Kate con las orejas caídas al ver que lo hizo sentir dolor, bajo la mirada a su pata, y soltó un resoplido empezando a llorar.-"Lo siento…Todo esto es mi culpa".-Dijo ella, 2 lagrimas cayeron el vendaje de Sully.

Este al sentir esto y al verla llorar, se preocupó y aplano las orejas.

"Kate".-Dijo acariciando su cabeza, haciendo que ella subiera su vista para verlo a los ojos.-"No digas eso, no es tu culpa".-Dijo Sully sin dejar de acariciarla.

"¡Si es mi culpa!".-Exclamo ella, asustándolo un poco y ella volvió a bajar la cabeza llorando.-"Estas así porque me salvaste de Charlie…Si yo supiera defenderme por mi misma esto no te hubiera pasado…Soy una inútil".-Dijo y empezó a llorar con sus lágrimas cayendo en el vendaje y por el mismo llanto se había detenido de vendarlo.

"Kate".-Dijo Sully con sus dedos debajo de su mentón y el la obligo a verlo a los ojos.-"No eres inútil, no todos saben defenderse, y además es bueno que no promuevas la violencia. La violencia, el odio, el rencor y el miedo son los principales sentimientos negativos que están destruyendo al mundo, como escribió Aung San Suu Kyi en uno de los carteles que hizo para su casa cuando estaba bajo arresto domiciliario 'Si queremos que la humanidad avance, necesitamos a Gandhi'. Y es cierto, ella, Cesar Chávez y el padre de la no violencia y el entendimiento, Mahatma Gandhi, demostraron que la no violencia, es lo más eficaz que hay en este mundo para el entendimiento, ellos no promovieron la violencia en lo absoluto, todo lo resolvían mediante la negociación, el habla, amigos, compañeros y las huelgas de hambre".-Dijo, y puso su pata sobre su mejilla.-"Kate…No estés triste, yo arriesgaría mi vida por ti, más de mil veces si fuera necesario…Eres especial".-Dijo con cariño y amor.

Las lágrimas de Kate se convirtieron en un santiamén en lágrimas de felicidad, y miro a Sully con cariño.

"Oh, Sully".-Dijo conmovida y se le lanzo a un abrazo apasionado envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Sully le correspondió el abrazo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y cerrando los ojos.

Estuvieron así varios segundos hasta que rompieron el abrazo y se miraron a los ojos, viéndose uno al otro con amor.

"Eres maravilloso".-Dijo Kate acariciando su mejilla con su pata y sonriéndole con cariño

Sully también le sonrió con cariño, ambos quedaron profundamente hipnotizados en los ojos del otro, empezaron a inclinar sus cabezas hacia el otro para besarse pero no pudieron porque en ese momento sus familias llegaron con ellos.

"¡Kate/Sully!".-Exclamaron al unísono ambas familias deteniéndose delante de ellos.

Las orejas tanto del coyote como de la coneja temblaron y reaccionaron al oír que los hablaban, estas giraron en dirección a ellos y posteriormente sus cabezas, vieron a sus familias y sonrieron con la boca abierta.

"¡Mama, Papa, Dale/ Mama, Papa!".-Dijeron ambos al unísono, se levantaron de golpe de su camilla sin impórtales si se mareaban y ambas familias tuvieron un abrazo familiar.

"Hay hijo, cuando nos alegra que estés bien".-Dijo la madre de Sully, llamada Margaret, es una coyote de 51 años, físico delgado, usa lentes de armazón color negro con cristales en forma cuadrada con bordes redondeados, ojos color verde pistacho, pelaje color café tierra, amarillo Nápoles del vientre hasta el cuello, de los codos a las manos y de las rodillas a los pies, usa una blusa a botones color blanco y pantalones color café tirando mucho al tinto, rompiendo el abrazo y viendo a su hijo a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa y las orejas aplanadas (Su voz es la de Dory de buscando a Nemo).

"Temíamos que te pudo haber pasado algo".-Dijo su padre con preocupación y viéndolo a los ojos con las orejas aplanadas, llamado Aarón, un coyote de 54 años, físico delgado, ojos color azul grisáceo, pelaje color café, usa una camisa blanca, corbata gris, y pantalones caqui. (Su voz es la de Hugh Laurie cuando interpreta a Gregory House en Doctor House).

"Tranquilo Papa estoy bien".-Dijo Sully para calmarlos, cosa que funciono haciendo que sus padres sonrieran.

Pero solo duro 3 segundos, cuando Margaret noto los golpes, moretones, rasguños, mordidas y heridas en el cuerpo de su único hijo, cosa que la preocupo y levanto un poco su camisa mostrando más heridas en todo su dorso y espalda.

"¡Hijo!, ¡¿qué te paso!?".-Pregunto Aarón preocupado inspeccionando sus heridas y toco una.

Sully soltó un siseo de dolor tan pronto lo toco, Aarón se dio cuenta de esto, alejo su pata rápidamente por instinto y se le quedo viendo con las patas juntas mientras Margaret aun registraba su cuerpo como la madre protectora que es.

"Fue…Un incidente".-Contesto Sully viéndolo medio cabizbajo por el dolor que sufrió.

"¿Qué clase de incidente?".-Pregunto Margaret quien está a sus espaldas, poniendo sus patas sobre el hombro de su hijo y viéndolo por encima de este a los ojos.

"Bueno…¿Recuerdan que Kate y yo hicimos un reportaje sobre el proyecto salvaje de Zootopia?".-Pregunto, sus padres asintieron con la cabeza.-"Bueno, si vieron la filmación en vivo de la pelea contra Trenton, sabrán que el equipo que está dentro de tal proyecto enloquecieron y perdieron el control por culpa suya. Bueno…Uno de ellos iba a matar a Kate, yo la salve, pero termine peleando con el como animales primitivos, y por eso estoy así".-Respondió sorprendiendo a sus padres.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Dónde está?!, ¡¿Esta aquí?! ¡Voy a sacarle las tripas!".-Dijo Margaret furiosa, y levantándose las mangas de la blusa gruñendo primitivamente (De la familia, ella es la agresiva, Aarón es muy pacifico debido a su comunismo).

Aarón y Sully se asustaron, sorprendieron y vieron que la coyote iba a irse para buscar a aquel animal que casi mata a su hijo para hacerlo escarmentar.

"¡Cariño, cariño!".-Dijo Aarón parándose delante de ella y obstruyéndole el paso con las manos levantadas para detenerla.-"Cálmate, si está aquí y aun si lo encontraras eso no ayudaría en nada, ¿crees que eso hará que Sully se recupere más rápido?".-Dijo.

La expresión de Margaret se ablando de repente cuando su esposo dijo eso, bajo la mirada y miro por el piso pensativo.

"Mama".-Dijo Sully tocando el hombro de su madre haciendo que esta volteara a verla.-"Papa tiene razón, eso no ayudara en nada, lo hecho, hecho esta, no se puede deshacer, eso ya es pasado, y además no fue culpa de Charlie, él estaba bajo los dominios del estado salvaje, no era consciente de lo que hacía".-Dijo.

Margaret volvió a bajar la mirada pensativa, su esposo e hijo tienen razón, lo hecho, hecho esta, y si le hiciera daño, eso no arreglaría nada, solo se buscaría problemas de manera innecesaria, respiro hondo y suspiro pesadamente para relajarse cosa que funciono.

"Ok, Ok, tienen razón".-Dijo Margaret haciendo gestos con las patas abiertas.-"Me voy a calmar".-Dijo poniéndose al lado de su esposo con una sonrisa y juntando sus patas delante de su cintura.

Aarón y Sully sonrieron, y Aarón volteo a ver a su hijo.

"Hijo, ¿podrías responderme algo que todavía no entiendo?".-Pregunto.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Sully.

"¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida para salvar la de Kate?, sé que ella es tu amiga, pero, ¿Por qué?".-Pregunto Aarón confundido, curioso y extrañado.

Sully aplano sus orejas y puso cara de miedo, él nunca le había contado a sus padres que está enamorado de Kate, ellos solo creen que son solo amigos para ahora son algo más, y tiene miedo de como se lo vayan a tomar. Empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente y desvió la mirada a la derecha viendo al piso, sus padres se preocuparon al ver a su hijo tan nervioso.

"Bu-Bu-Bueno, yo…".-Dijo Sully y mientras tanto, Kate también está teniendo una plática con su familia.

"Ay mi hijita, mi dulce hijita".-Dijo el padre de Kate, llamado Peter, es un conejo de 50 años, de físico esbelto o en forma, ojos color azul, pelaje amarillo Nápoles y blanco del vientre a la cara, vestido con un traje y pantalones grises, sin corbata y con una camisa blanca, acariciando la coronilla de su hija con los ojos cerrados sin romper el abrazo, lo rompió junto con Dale y su esposa y la miro a los ojos.-"¿Estas bien?".-Pregunto. (Su voz es la del ganador del óscar: Nicholas Cage cuando interpreta Baltasar Blake en el Aprendiz de hechicero y cuando interpreta a Joe Enders en Códigos de guerra o si no es lo bastante conocida, el mismo actor de doblaje, dobla al ganador del óscar Denzel Washington, cuando interpreta al entrenador de color en Duelo de Titanes y cuando interpreta a John Q en la película del mismo nombre y también doblo al ganador del óscar Tom Hanks cuando interpreta al capitán John Miller en Rescatando al soldado Ryan).

"Si Papa, tranquilo estoy bien".-Dijo Kate a su padre viéndolo a los ojos, volteo a ver a Sully y tiro de su brazo atrayéndolo hacia ella.-"Gracias a Sully".-Dijo viéndolo.

Los padres de Kate sonrieron al coyote.

"Gracias por cuidar de nuestra hija, Sully".-Dijo Ana sonriendo, la madre de Kate, una coneja de 54 años, físico esbelto, ojos color pardo, pelaje color beige y esta vestida con un vestido de sol color amarillo con impresiones de girasoles de un color amarillo más oscuro (Impresiones, son como las hojas de palmera que tiene la camisa de Nick y su voz es la de Cameron Díaz cuando presto su voz a Fiona en Shrek).

"Para mí fue un placer señora".-Dijo Sully con una sonrisa sobre su rostro y metió sus patas en sus bolsillos.

A unos pocos metros de ambas familias se encuentra un perro de orejas cortas o perro selvático de pelaje color sombra tostado, físico delgado, tiene 38 años, ojos color bermellón y vestido con una traje color azul claro, camisa blanca y pantalones del mismo color, llamado Auguste Rodin-Easton (Se pronuncia August Rodan Easton), el jefe de Kate (Su voz es la de Jean Reno cuando interpreta al Agente Philipe Roche en Godzilla, también con acento francés).

"Hola, hola, disculpe ¿ha visto una coneja, de pelaje color amarillo Nápoles, normalmente lleva un suerte de botones tejido a mano color gris perla?".-Pregunto Auguste a un humano, pero este se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, le pregunto a otro human mamíferos, pero todos le respondieron de manera negatoria, iba a preguntarle a otro humano, cuando la vio con el rabillo del ojo con su familia y la de Sully, irguió sus orejas con una sonrisa, corrió hacia ellos y cuando estaba a un par de metros se puso en 2 patas y camino hacia ellos.-"Ejejey, señorita Sullivan".-Dijo caminando hacia ella.

Kate, Sully y la familia de estos voltearon a la voz con acento francés y Kate se sorprendió de ver a su jefe.

"¿Señor Rodin-Easton?".-Pregunto ella.

"Aquí está mi reportera estrella".-Dijo Auguste alegre y la abrazo.

Kate, su familia, la de Sully, y Sully se sorprendieron, pero los que más lo estaban eran Kate y Sully ya que como Kate dijo, Auguste jamás la tomaba en cuenta y le asignaba cualquier reportaje con el fin de que dejara su oficina para no tener que verla pero esto algo completamente nuevo. Después de 10 segundos Auguste rompió el abrazo dejando a una muy desconcertada Kate.

"Señor, ¿a qué viene todo este afecto?".-Pregunto Kate confundida.

"Bu-Bueno…Veras Kate…esto sorprendió a la coneja, ya que nunca se le había dirigido por su nombre, como la mayoría de los jefes se dirigía a ella por su apellido…Yo-Yo, quería, disculparme contigo".-Dijo Auguste aplanando sus orejas y viéndola con lamento y dolor.

"¿Disculparse?, ¿Por qué?".-Pregunto ella.

"Por la manera en cómo te trataba, por considerarte una reportera de segunda o insignificante. Vi el reportaje que tú y Piron hicieron sobre Trenton, y me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba respecto a ti, no cualquier reportero arriesga su vida solo por una noticia, y eso es digno de honrarse".-Dijo Auguste, y luego sonrió y puso sus patas detrás de su espalda.-"Y por eso, quiero decirte, que planeo no solo aumentarte el sueldo y ponerte como mi reportera número 1 y modelo a seguir, sino que además planeo ponerte en el muro de la fama de reporteros de mi canal".-Dijo.

La familia de Kate, Sully y especialmente ella se sorprendieron de tal noticia, Sully y su familia la miraron sonriendo con la boca abierta, el primero meneando la cola de felicidad, los padres de Sully también sonrieron pero con la boca cerrada y Kate también está sonriendo con la boca abierta de la emoción y moviendo rápidamente su algodonada colita de conejo.

"¡¿Enserio?!".-Pregunto Kate emocionada.

Auguste asintió con la cabeza, Kate no pudo resistir más su emoción y por primera vez en su vida, se lanzó a su jefe y le dio un gran abrazo, esto podría ser indecoroso para algunos pero Auguste no le molesto es más le regreso el abrazo y le palmeo la espalda, después de 3 segundos rompieron el abrazo, y Kate se bajó de Auguste de un salto.

"¡Gracias jefe!, ¡no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco!".-Dijo Kate feliz.

"No hay problema señorita Sullivan".-Dijo Auguste sonriendo, y saco su celular.-"Ahora, llamare a nuestro mejor camarógrafo para que sea tu nuevo a partir de ahora".-Dijo y empezó a marcar en su celular.

Sully se sorprendió por esto pero no dijo nada pues Auguste capaz es y lo despide, aplano las orejas y miro al piso con tristeza pero lo que paso después, nunca le paso por la cabeza, ni lo vio venir.

"¡Señor espere!".-Exclamo Kate con el brazo extendido.

Auguste acababa de teclear el último número y tenía levantando su pulgar en el aire con la intención de dejarlo caer a merced de la gravedad para marcarle a su mejor camarógrafo, pero lo detuvo en seco en el aire al escuchar a Kate, la miro, y quito su pulgar del aire, regresándolo a su posición común.

"¿Qué ocurre Kate?".-Pregunto Auguste.

"Es que..".-Dijo tomando a Sully del brazo y jalándolo hacia ella, quedando al lado suyo.-"Yo ya tengo, al mejor camarógrafo que podría tener".-Dijo echándole un vistazo a Sully con el rabillo de sus ojos y se le quedo viendo a su jefe.

Sully irguió sus orejas de golpe al oír eso, giro su cuello para verla y sonrió cariñosamente.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Pregunto sorprendido su jefe.-"Pero Kate, el…".-Ella no lo dejo terminar.

"Señor, no se atreva a decir que es un camarógrafo de segunda o algo peor".-Dijo enojada y señalándolo con el dedo, se calmó y volvió a hablar.-"Señor, sin Sully me hubiera sido imposible conseguir las imágenes, cuadros y escenas que vio de la pelea contra Trenton. El creo e invento un espectacular dron de filmación que fue el que capto esas imágenes".-Dijo Kate terminando con una sonrisa.

"¡¿Enserio?!".-Dijo Auguste sorprendido y se dirigió a Sully.-"Sully, ¿podría ver a ese robot?".-Pregunto.

Sully no sabía si sí o no mostrarle a Gabriel, miro abajo a la derecha para ver a Kate a los ojos. Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Sully sonrió, volteo a ver a su jefe y asintió con la cabeza.

Sully se alejó de ambos, camino hacia su camilla, de su mochila saco a Gabriel, quien está apagado, se dio media vuelta, camino de regreso hacia ellos y le mostro la esfera en sus patas a su jefe siempre manteniendo la sonrisa que Kate le género. Rodin ladeo la cabeza aplanando una de sus orejas con cara de confusión, Sully presiono el lente de Gabriel, este empezó a brillar en azul claro, se encendió, abrio sus alas y empezó a flotar, sorprendiendo un poco a Rodin.

"Hola, mi nombre es Gabriel, soy un dron robótico de filmación".-Se presentó Gabriel como siempre.

Rodin abrio los ojos de par a par sorprendido al ver a Gabriel y camino 2 pasos hacia él, Gabriel se dirigió a su creador.

"Hola señor".-Lo saludo acercándose a su rostro hasta quedar justo delante de él.

"Hola Gabriel".-Lo saludo de regreso Sully.

"¿Sus heridas sanaron señor?, aunque lo dudo, las heridas que ese Deutscher Schaferhund (Pastor alemán en Alemán, al ser una raza de perro no tiene nombre científico propio) le causo, sanaran por lo general en mínimo 3 semanas, son heridas profundas".-Dijo Gabriel.

Sully lo miro confundido cuando dijo pastor alemán en alemán, pero cuando dijo que le causo sus heridas intuyo que está hablando de Charlie y esfumo su confusión de su rostro sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Bueno, las heridas no han sanado aún están abiertas, pero ya no siento dolor, a menos que las toquen".-Respondió Sully viéndose a sí mismo para ver sus heridas.

"¿Me permite escanearlo señor?".-Pregunto Gabriel.

"Claro".-Respondió Sully terminando con una sonrisa y abrio los brazos.

Gabriel escaneo a Sully de la misma manera que escaneo a Daniel para poder rastrear a Trenton, Auguste vio todo esto aún sorprendido y cuando Gabriel termino de escanear a Sully regreso su lente a la normalidad.

"Escaneo completo. Las mordidas y rasguños de ese Deutscher no dañaron ninguno de sus órganos internos, pero si dejaron muy dañados los músculos de sus omoplatos, espalda, tanto media como alta, sus brazos y abdomen, también cortó varios de sus vasos sanguíneos pero afortunadamente no toco ninguna de sus venas por lo que hay muy pocas probabilidades de hemorragia tanto interna como externa. Sus huesos están relativamente intentos, tienen rasguños y fisuras leves, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse, sin embargo sus heridas son muy profundas, tocaron su dermis (Sé que ese el nombre de una las capas de la piel humana, pero no pude encontrar si se les llama de otra manera a los animales)…Sully y Kate así como las familias de ambos se sorprendieron por esto y miraron una herida 5 centímetros de longitud que tiene en su antebrazo…Calculo que hay un 95% de probabilidades de que en unas horas empezara a padecer fiebre y calculo un 78% de probabilidades de que adquirirá una infección por el incresamiento de una bacteria en su sistema inmune por una de sus heridas".-Dijo Gabriel y bajo su lente para verlo.-"Señor, le recomiendo que se mantenga en cama y descanse por los menos por 2 semanas, para que su cuerpo suture sus heridas y no vuelva a padecer fiebre".-Dijo.

"Lo hare, gracias Gabriel".-Dijo Sully viéndolo y volteo a ver a su jefe.-"Señor Rodin-Easton, ¿Puedo?".-Pregunto, Gabriel volteo a ver a quien le pregunto y vio al perro selvático.

Auguste se quedó mudo por unos momentos, aun pasmado por todo el conocimiento de Gabriel, sacudió su cabeza para salir del trance y se dirigió a su camarógrafo.

"Si lo que tu robot dice es cierto…".-No termino porque Gabriel lo interrumpió.

"Si, es completamente cierto, puedo demostrarlo".-Dijo Gabriel, estiro su lente y proyecto una imagen en 3-D del escaneo del cuerpo Sully, hizo zoom en una sus heridas, se vio el sistema de músculos, venas y vasos sanguíneos, y se pudieron apreciar que como dijo Gabriel varios de sus vasos sanguíneos están rotos y se puede ver la profundidad de la herida que es de 1 centímetro.

Auguste se volvió a sorprender, Gabriel quito su proyección y se volvió a él, Augusto volteo a ver a Sully.

"…Como decía, por lo visto, esto si es muy severo, no soy un degenerado, mereces descanso Piron, cuando nos instalemos y empezamos a trabajar aquí en México espero que estés mejor o de lo contrario, tendré que buscar un reemplazo para que este con Kate hasta entonces".-Dijo Auguste.

Sully aplano las orejas bajando la cabeza y la mirada al piso y asintió con la cabeza.

Auguste volteo a ver a Gabriel, el dron correspondió la acción, Auguste camino alrededor del dron, este no le quito el lente de encima en ningún momento pero como no manifiesta emociones y sentimientos no lo incomodo u algo más, Auguste regreso a donde estaba originalmente, miro por unos momentos más a Gabriel y luego miro a Sully.

"Pairon, ¿Enserio lo construiste tu solo?".-Pregunto el perro selvático señalando al dron con su dedo.

Sully levanto su cabeza, orejas, y lo miro directamente.

"S-Si, señor, yo lo construí de pies a cabeza".-Respondió mientras Auguste inspeccionaba a Gabriel pero sin tomarlo.-"Me llevo años terminarlo, bueno, de hecho, aún no está terminado, aún faltan algunos detalles por afinar".-Explico.

"¿Qué detalles?".-Pregunto Dale curioso entrando en la conversación.

"Su sistema de enfriamiento aún no está perfeccionado, por lo que se calienta fácilmente y tienes apagarlo por un tiempo antes de volverlo a usar".-Respondió Sully.

"Wau Piron…Esto es…Increíble".-Dijo Auguste fascinado y estiro sus brazos para tomar a Gabriel.

"¡SENOR ESPERE!".-Exclamo Sully pero demasiado tarde.

Auguste tomo a Gabriel con sus patas, pero tan pronto lo hizo, electricidad corrió por el cuerpo esférico de Gabriel y lo electrocuto, haciéndolo gritar y alejar sus patas del robot flotador.

"¡PIRON!, ¡¿Qué SIGNIFICA ESTO!?".-Pregunto Auguste sacudiendo el chaleco de su traje como si tuviera tierra.

"Trate de advertirle señor".-Respondió Sully y abrio la boca para continuar pero su dron se le adelanto.

"Tengo un sistema de seguridad que permite que solo el señor Piron pueda tocarme, si alguien quien no está autorizado por él lo intenta, sufría una descarga eléctrica pero no gravemente dañina para hacer entender al intruso".-Dijo Gabriel.

"Piron, ¿Por qué le mostraste este robot a alguien del canal 5 a parte de Kate?".-Pregunto Auguste.

"Yo también tengo curiosidad Sully, ¿Por qué?".-Pregunto Kate.

"Si, ¿Por qué?".-Preguntaron las familias de ambos.

"B-Bu-Bueno yo".-Dijo Sully con pena y acariciándose el cuello.-"T-Tenía miedo".-Respondió.

"¿Miedo?, ¿miedo de que hijo?".-Pregunto Aarón confundido.

"De mostrárselo a alguien en quien no confiara".-Respondió Sully, miro a su jefe.-"No se ofenda jefe pero usted entra ahí".-Dijo, sorprendiéndolo.-"Tenía miedo de que, al ver lo avanzado e inteligente que es, usaría alguna excusa o alguna de sus influencias para arrebatarme o tratar de arrebatarme a mi robot. Y no podía permitirlo. Me costó mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas, y la costosa cámara de video de mi Papa".-Dijo.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Exclamo Aarón sorprendido.

"Hay por favor Papa, no seas dramático, ni la usabas".-Dijo su hijo.

Él iba a protestar pero su esposa se le adelanto.

"Tiene razón Aarón, ni la usabas, siempre preferiste una cámara fotográfica a una de video".-Dijo Margaret poniendo una pata sobre su hombro.

Aarón se quedó callado y bajo la pata, su esposa tiene toda la razón.

"Como decía, por eso me daba miedo mostrar a Gabriel. Él es lo más cercano a un hijo que he tenido".-Dijo Sully, lo último viendo a su dron con una sonrisa.

Su dron se le quedo viendo.

Rodin regreso en sí de la sorpresa de hace unos momentos.

"Hay Piron, Sully, ya te dije que no soy un degenerado, este dron es propiedad tuya y no soy un codicioso, aunque me lo hubieras mostrado no te lo hubiera quitado".-Dijo Auguste.

"¿Ah enserio?".-Dijo Sully viéndolo con el ceño fruncido y cruzo sus brazos.-"¿Ni siquiera cuando nos consideraba empleados de segunda?".-Pregunto.

Auguste cerro la boca y se quedó callado, no sabía que responder. Kate intervino.

"Bueno, volviendo al punto señor Rodin, como dije no necesito al mejor camarógrafo del canal 5".-Dijo sonriendo, giro hacia su novio y lo tomo de las patas.-"Porque lo tengo justo aquí".-Dijo con amor.

Sully sonrió y la miro con amor. Kate correspondió el afecto y lo siguiente que pasó sorprendió no solo su jefe sino a las familias de ambos, Kate se paró de puntillas para poder alcanzar los labios de su novio y le dio un beso. Estuvieron así por 12 segundos, rompieron el beso y volvieron a verse con amor.

Auguste entendió y sonrió.

"Aahh, ya entiendo".-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara y señalándolos.-"De acuerdo tortolitos, como quieran".-Dijo y empezó a irse pero se detuvo irguiendo sus orejas al recordar algo y giro hacia la pareja.-"Ah por cierto Piron".-Dijo y el coyote y su novia voltearon a verlo.-"También te incluiré en el muro de la fama del canal 5, ese dron y tu valentía me han demostrado tu valor".-Dijo y se fue, dejando a un emocionado Sully, que está meneando la cola con una gran sonrisa y la boca abierta, y miro a Kate que esta igual que él.

Sus familias aun sorprendidas volvieron en sí, sacudiendo sus cabezas.

"Esperen, ¡¿Son novios?!".-Pregunto Dale dando un paso hacia ellos con sus muletas.

Kate y Sully voltearon a verlo, luego a ellos mismos, sonrieron y giraron hacia él, tomados de la mano sin quitar la sonrisa de sus rostros en ningún momento.

"Si, lo somos".-Contestaron al unísono, Dale abrio sus ojos de par a par irguiendo sus orejas.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿cuándo paso esto?".-Pregunto Ana sorprendida.

"Ayer mama".-Respondió Kate.

"¿Cómo?".-Pregunto Peter.

Sully y Kate les contaron como se confesaron.

"Awww, que tierno".-Dijo Ana con pata en su pecho.

"Esto es anti-natural".-Dijo Dale con enojo pisando la goma de una de sus muletas. Él es, además del típico hermano sobreprotector, un tradicionalista, el cree que los animales deben emparejarse con su respectiva especie.

"¡Dale!".-Exclamo Kate enojada.-"Tú no me dices como vivir mi vida, yo tomo mis decisiones, Sully me hace feliz, y eso debería alegrarte".-Dijo enojada y decidida, sorprendiendo a ambas familias.

"Wau, enserio la ama, ¿verdad?".-Dijo Peter susurrándole a su esposa.

"Mmhjmm".-Dijo Ana asintiendo.

"Vaya…Esto es amm, inesperado".-Dijo Aarón sobándose el cuello e incómodo.

"Ay, ni tanto".-Dijo Peter haciendo un gesto con la pata.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto Aarón volteando a verlo.

"Kate nos llamaba de vez en cuando, cuando estaba en la universidad, y muchas veces nos habla de un increíble mamífero que la hacía sentir especial, siempre la protegía allá, ya que era molestada o 'Bulineada' por los mamíferos de allá, ella iba a ser la primera coneja reportera, ya que todas antes que ella solo han llegado a ser camarógrafos, no te ofendas hijo".-Dijo lo último para Sully.-"Así que como a la famosa oficial coneja Judy Hopps, la molestaban, le decían que no podría hacerlo y los más extremistas la golpeaban, pero golpeaban de verdad, le dejaban severos moretones y el director de la universidad no hizo nada al respeto ya que él pensaba lo mismo, que Kate no lo lograría".-Dijo Peter y luego sonrió.-"Pero como vimos, lo logro".-Dijo haciendo un gesto con su pata a su hija.

"Espera, hijo, ¿Kate fue la mamífero a la que me pediste ayudar?".-Pregunto Aarón a su hijo.

"Si Papa, era ella".-Respondió Sully.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso de que tu Papa me ayudo Sully?".-Pregunto Kate curiosa.

"Veras Kate, yo vi cómo te maltrataban en la universidad, y no podía permitir que el dulce amor de mi vida sufriera de esa manera".-Dijo inclinándose y tocando la mejilla de Kate haciendo que se sonrojara.-"Así que, cuando mi Papa salió de la lista negra y adquirió su fama e influencias nuevamente, le pedí que te ayudara. Por medio de sus influencias y su poder logro 'darle' con guante blanco al director de la universidad, advirtiéndole por medio de sus abogados de la pérdida de su trabajo y la posibilidad de jamás volver adquirir uno, pues estaba violando varios derechos que todo animal debe tener, el director dejo de hacerse el de la vista gorda, llevo a los animales que te golpeaban a la dirección y los expulso más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, ¿Por qué crees que nunca volviste a verlos?".-Dijo Sully.

Kate se sorprendió.

Entonces, ¿fue usted quien hizo que esos busca problemas me dejaran al fin en paz, Señor Piron?".-Pregunto Kate viéndolo.

"Bueno, técnicamente sí, pero el crédito es para mi hijo, si él no hubiera llamado, no hubiera hecho lo que hice por ti".-Dijo Aarón y puso un rostro de enojo y rencor.-"Yo estuve ahí, en la situación que viviste, y no podía permitir que otro animal que mi hijo apreciaba permaneciera en ese lugar por más tiempo".-Dijo.

Kate por instinto corrió hacia el coyote y lo abrazo, sorprendiéndolo pero rápidamente se relajó y le regreso el abrazo a la joven coneja.

"Gracias señor Piron".-Dijo, rompió el abrazo, se dirigió a su novio, troto hacia él y salto a sus brazos. Sully envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para ayudarla a sujetarse mejor y se quedaron viendo con amor con sus narices tocándose.-"Y gracias a ti amor".-Dijo con cariño y sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuello.

"Te amo Kate, era lo menos que podía hacer por ti".-Dijo Sully. Kate sonrió y lo beso en los labios cosa que el correspondió.

Sus familias se les quedaron viendo con sonrisas de orgullo por ellos, menos Dale que los está viendo seriamente debido a su tradicionalismo. Aarón se pasmo e irguió sus orejas al recordar algo.

"Oh!, tengo que registrar esto no quiero olvidarlo".-Dijo, sacando un bloc de notas y una pluma fuente del bolsillo de su camisa, mordió su pluma y le quito la tapa, se la puso en el otro extremo para que pueda funcionar y escurra bien la tinta y empezó a escribir en este.

"¿Qué hace?".-Pregunto Dale confundido.

"Mi esposo es escritor Dale, todo lo que presencia lo anota como idea para usarla o ponerla luego en alguna de sus obras futuras".-Respondió Margaret.

"Wau, muy buen habito amigo".-Dijo Peter.

"Que te digo".-Dijo Aarón con cara de indiferencia y los pegados a su bloc sin dejar de escribir ya que cuando el empieza a escribir se desconecta de inmediato de la realidad.

 **Mientras tanto, en otro lado de ahí.**

Mr Big y sus secuaces están buscando en medio del mar de mamíferos a su hija, la cual partió en la aeronave después de enfurecerse con él, se encuentra en las patas de uno de sus secuaces osos polares, mirando por todos lados tratando de encontrar a su hija, después de un par de minutos la encontró, acostada en una camilla de tamaño humano con Rodin quien la está revisando, pues en toda la noche no quiso separarse de él, se desveló y solo hasta ahora le está permitiendo atenderla.

Mr Big abrio los ojos al verlos, sin aviso se bajó de las patas de su secuaz de un salto, cayó al piso y corrió hacia ellos perdiéndose en la multitud. Su secuaz al ver sus propias patas se sorprendió y asusto al no ver a su jefe en ellas, se tocó varias partes del cuerpo (Como lo hace alguien cuando siente que no tiene o perdió algo muy importante) para ver si lo sentía pues pensó que se le trepo en otra parte del cuerpo, miro sus pies y dio un giro para ver si lo veía, los otros secuaces se dieron cuenta y también se preocuparon y asustaron, miraron alrededor y se dispersaron para encontrar más rápido a su jefe.

Robín tiene puesto un estetoscopio, tiene la parte que le permite oír los latidos sobre el estómago de Fru Fru para ver si su bebe aun no nacido se encuentra bien.

"¿Robín?".-Pregunto Fru Fru, la mirada de este aterrizo sobre ella pero sin dejar de oír por el estetoscopio.-"¿Cómo se encuentra?, ¿Cómo se encuentra Judy?, ¿Esta bien?".-Pregunto preocupada por su futura hija.

"Tranquila relájese mi ladie".-Dijo Robín haciendo gestos con la pata.-"Sé que está preocupada, y lo entiendo es tu hija pero, ¿Sabía que todo lo usted siente se transmite a su hija?, por eso trataba de tranquilizarla en la aeronave, y además me permite escuchar bien los latidos del corazón de su hija, el suyo está muy acelerado".-Dijo.

Fru Fru miro a otro lado apenada.

"Perdón".-Dijo.

"Descuida".-Dijo Robín con una sonrisa y regreso su vista a su estómago para seguir inspeccionando a Judy.-"Sus pulsaciones se escuchan bien".-Dijo quitándose el estetoscopio.-"Pero no sé si recibió un trauma por culpa de ese golpe que te llevaste cuando desafiaste a Trenton. Necesitaremos ultrasonido, una lectura calorífica o térmica y radiografías para ver si Judy no se llevó parte de ese golpe".-Dijo.

"Oh".-Dijo Fru Fru y puso su pata sobre su barriga.-"Bueno, gracias Robín".-Dijo sonriéndole.

Robín le regreso la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento Mr Big llego con ellos y se subió a la camilla de un salto.

"¡Mi florecita!".-Dijo Mr Big ya sobre la camilla.

Fru Fru volteo hacia la voz igual que Robín y se sorprendió al ver a su padre.

"Cuanto me alegro de al fin encontrarte".-Dijo Mr Big caminando hacia su hija, pero ella frunció el ceño y miro a otro lado cruzándose de brazos, aún sigue enojada con él, y él se dio cuenta, puso sus patas en sus bolsillos.-"¿Aun estas enojada conmigo verdad?".-Pregunto con tristeza.

"Tú qué crees".-Respondió Fru Fru sin voltear a verlo con voz molesta.

Robín se dio cuenta que el ambiente alrededor de las 2 musarañas se empezaba a poner un poco tenso e incómodo y decidió dejarlos hablar a solas.

"Amm, mi ladie Fru Fru, voy a ver si alguien más necesita ayuda médica, vuelvo en unos minutos".-Dijo delante de ella con una rodilla en tierra y su pata sobre su hombro.

Fru Fru sonrió y puso su propia pata sobre la de el que tiene en el hombro.

"De acuerdo Robín".-Dijo sonriéndole.

Robín le sonrió de regreso y se fue, bajando de la camilla de un salto.

"Guau, ese muchacho enserio es gentil".-Comento Mr Big viendo a la dirección a la que se fue.

Fru Fru lo fulmino con la mirada de enojo que tiene sobre su rostro.

"Eso se llama reconfortar, algo que seguramente tú no conoces".-Dijo Fru Fru molesta, se volvió a cruzar de brazos y miro al frente con el ceño fruncido.

El rostro de Mr Big se puso triste, bajo la mirada al piso soltando un suspiro, camino un poco hacia ella y se sentó al lado suyo.

"Hija…Mira, sé que no he sido un padre ejemplar…".-Fru Fru no lo dejo terminar.

"¡Ha!, ¡¿hasta ahora te das cuenta?!".-Pregunto enojada viéndolo por un momento y regreso la vista al frente.

"Si".-Contesto Mr Big, suspiro y bajo la cabeza junto con su mirada.-"Y lo siento mucho mi cielo".-Dijo.

Fru Fru parpadeo un par de veces al darse cuenta de lo dijo y volteo a verlo con un rostro más suave y sorprendido.

"Siempre pensé tanto en tu seguridad y bienestar, que no me di cuenta que no te estaba permitiendo crecer por ti misma, para que te preparas para el mundo que hay allá afuera…Lo siento de verdad mi amor, y te prometo que te compensare por ello".-Dijo Mr Big.

"¿Cómo?".-Pregunto Fru Fru aun cruzada de brazos con una pisca de enojo y molestia en ella.

En ese momento Uno de los secuaces llego con ellos y se contentó de ver a su jefe ahí.

"¡Jefe!, uff, que bueno que lo encontré".-Dijo su secuaz y tomo su Wakie-Talkie que tiene en su cinturón.-"Chicos, lo encontré".-Dijo a su Wakie-Talkie.

En cuestión de segundos el resto de los secuaces de Mr Big llegaron con ellos y también se pusieron contentos de ver a su jefe bien e ileso, y todos le dijeron eso.

"Yo también me alegro de verlos muchachos, lamento haberme ido de esa manera pero vi aquí a mi calabacita y vine tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron. También me alegro de verlos chicos, quería decirles algo que decidí desde anoche. Chicos, fue todo un placer haberlos conocido, trabajado con ustedes y ustedes conmigo pero tengo un anuncio".-Dijo Mr Big, tanto sus secuaces como Fru Fru se extrañaron y confundieron por la manera en como lo dijo. Mr Big volteo a ver sobre su hombro a su amada hija por un momento y regreso a sus secuaces.-"Debido al descuido que le ocasionado a mi propia sangre, me he dado cuenta de lo dañino que es este trabajo para mí y mi familia, así que…He decidido, renunciar y disolver por completo el negocio de la familia Corleone".-Dijo.

Tanto sus secuaces como su hija se sorprendieron de manera inimaginable, la familia Corleone ha estado en ese 'negocio' desde generaciones y ahora Mr Big quiere destruir años de tradición familiar.

"¡¿Qué?!. Pero señor, ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?, ¿Cómo viviremos?".-Pregunto uno de sus secuaces, un digno albino.

"Lo siento Nataniel, ese es problema suyo. Pero les diré, que a lo nuevo que me dedicare que dios dirá que será, si necesito empleados o guardaespaldas, los contactare y volveré a contratar en menos de lo que canta un gallo".-Respondió Mr Big.

"Pero señor, romperá cientos de años de tradición familiar".-Protesto otro de sus secuaces, un glotón.

"Por la familia, es por lo que lo estoy haciendo Reggienald".-Contesto Mr Big, volteo a ver a su hija, sonrió, camino un poco hacia ella, puso una rodilla en tierra y la tomo de la pata viéndola a los ojos.-"Como dije, este negocio está dañando a mi familia, la está separando, desquebrajando, y de todos, mi hija y mi futura nieta son las que más la han pasado mal. La familia, es lo más importante para cualquiera, ahora me doy cuenta, y no permitiré que mi familia se desmorone por completo, reconstruiré el vínculo que el orgullo rompió".-Dijo sin despegar su vista de su hija.

Fru Fru al escuchar esas palabras proviniendo de la boca de su padre por voluntad propia, sinceridad y honestidad, de manera involuntaria sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de alegría y dejo escapar un resoplido.

"Ay, Papa".-Dijo Fru Fru eufórica, se dejó llevar por el impulso de su alegría y sin pensarlo se lanzó a los brazos de su padre en un abrazo. Se quedaron así por unos segundos, ambos con lágrimas de alegría deslizándose por sus mejillas.

"Amm, señor".-Dijo uno de sus secuaces, interrumpiendo el momento y ambos sin romper el abrazo voltearon a verlo, es un oso polar.-"Pero, ¿Qué pasara con el resto de las familias, sus contrincantes y socios?, tenemos negocios con ellos".-Dijo.

"Tranquilo Ron, en la próxima reunión con ellos también les diré de mi decisión y dejare todo en orden para mi retiro".-Dijo Mr Big.

Ninguno de sus secuaces tenía otra duda u algo para protestar, así que se quedaron callados y bajaron la cabeza.

"Si alguno se quiere marchar de una vez, hágalo ahora, les juro que no guardare ningún rencor contra quien decida irse y no tomare ninguna represalia o venganza contra ese alguien ".-Dijo Mr Big.

Todos sus secuaces se voltearon a ver intercambiando miradas pensando que hacer, después de eso, 4 de ellos decidieron irse ya que no seguían viendo un motivo para seguir trabajando para él pues está decidido a renunciar a la mafia, haciendo una reverencia a Mr Big antes de irse, que el correspondió, lo tomaban de su diminuta pata y besan el diamante de su anillo en señal de respeto y despedida, y se marchaban sin decir una sola palabra.

"Nosotros no nos iremos señor, seguiremos con usted, hasta el final".-Dijo Nataniel con rostro decidido y serio con las manos detrás de su espalda, y los secuaces que se quedaron asintieron en acuerdo con el dingo.

Mr Big sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Bien muchachos, ahora…Tómense un descanso para comer algo, deben estar hambrientos por el caos de ayer ninguno de nosotros cenamos".-Dijo.

Sus secuaces inclinaron sus cabezas como haciendo una reverencia y se empezaron a alejar, pero en eso, Nataniel se detuvo en seco irguiendo sus orejas y volteo a ver a su jefe.

"Oh señor, la traeré un café y algo para comer para usted y su hija, también deben estar hambrientos".-Dijo.

"Gracias Nataniel, hazlo por favor".-Dijo Mr Big.

Nataniel asintió con una sonrisa y se fue.

En eso llega Robín de regreso con el par de musarañas y se sube a la camilla de un salto.

"Hola. ¿Toodo en orden?".-Pregunto con cierto nerviosismo.

"Sí. Todo está en orden Robín".-Respondió Fru Fru con una sonrisa y una de sus patas sobre su estómago.

Robín sonrió.

"Me alegro".-Dijo.

"Oh!, y, ¿Cómo está mi futura nieta?".-Pregunto Mr Big poniendo una pata sobre la barriga de su hija con una sonrisa y acariciando aquel lindo bulto que pronto saldrá como un nuevo y tierno ser vivo.

Fru Fru sonrió.

"Está bien Papa, creo, Robín dijo que necesito otros exámenes más avanzados para ver si no sufrió alguna lesión o contusión".-Contesto Fru Fru.

"Pero descuide señor. Sus latidos suenan normal por lo que está tranquila".-Dijo Robín.

"¿Y eso es bueno?".-Pregunto Mr Big.

"Sí señor. El estrés es muy malo para un bebe, puede tener complicaciones obstétricas, parto prematuro y bajo peso al nacer".-Respondió Robín terminando con una sonrisa y sorprendiendo levemente a Mr Big y su hija.

"Guau Robín, enserio eres experto en esto".-Dijo Fru Fru, Robín se encogió de hombros apenado y en eso llega Nataniel con un sándwich en su pata y una charola de plástico con huecos para vasos en la otra con 2 vasos, un café y un té.

"Hola señor, aquí tiene su comida".-Dijo dejando la charola y el sándwich en la camilla.-"Lo siento señor, pregunte pero no tenían comida para mamíferos de su tamaño, dijeron que empezara a llegar en mínimo 2 semanas".-Dijo.

"Mm".-Dijo Mr Big encogiéndose de hombros con sus patas en sus bolsillos.-"Bueno, podemos aprovechar para quedar completamente satisfechos".-Dijo viendo el inmenso Sándwich delante de él, su hija y el ratón paramédico.-"Gracias Nataniel".-Dijo viendo al dingo albino.

Nataniel asintió con una sonrisa y se retiró. Robín saco de su bolsa de primeros auxilios 3 platos de plásticos y cubiertos, sorprendiendo a Mr Big y a su hija.

"Guau muchacho, tu sí que vienes preparado para todo".-Comento Mr Big.

"¿Qué? ¿Esto?".-Dijo Robín refiriéndose a sus platos y cubiertos, dejo escapar una risita y los puso en la tela de la camilla.-"Nah, nada de eso, es preparación para mí mismo, cuando eres paramédico no sabes cuándo habrá una emergencia en la que tengas que salvarle la vida a alguien, así que por lo general tienes que comer dentro de la ambulancia, como los policías".-Dijo terminando de acomodar todo.

"Uh, debe de ser feo eso".-Dijo Fru Fru.-"La mayoría de las personas están acostumbradas a comer con calma y tranquilidad, pero sabiendo que pueden llamarte en cualquier momento te mantiene en constante estado de alerta".-Dijo.

"Ni que lo digas, ha habido veces en las que solo he comido a medias por una llamada y cuando estoy dispuesto a reanudar mi comida, SAS!, me vuelven a llamar".-Dijo.

"Uh, así nadie quisiera estar en tu lugar".-Dijo Mr Big.

"Sí. Bueno basta de hablar de mi trabajo, vamos, coman".-Dijo haciéndoles un gesto a los cubiertos.

Fru Fru y Mr Big hicieron caso, se acercaron a los cubiertos y se sentaron delante de estos.

"¿Y tú Robín?, ¿No comerás con nosotros?".-Pegunto Fru Fru con tristeza.

"No, no puedo".-Contesto Robín negando con la cabeza también con tristeza.-"Los médicos tienen las manos muy ocupadas en estos momentos y necesitan toda la ayuda que puedan".-Dijo, estaba por irse pero Mr Big lo detuvo.

"Oh vamos muchacho, relájate, come conmigo y con mi hija".-Dijo Mr Big.

"Pero…".-Mr Big no lo dejo acabar.

"Estoy seguro que ya tienen las cosas en orden".-Dijo, Robín la fulmino con una mirada seria.-"Bueno, casi en orden, relájate muchacho, el estar tenso todo el tiempo te hará mal, vamos, ven, come con nosotros".-Dijo.

Robín abrio la boca con intención de decir algo pero ni una palabra broto de su boca, Mr Big tiene razón, tiene que calmarse un poco para variar, se quitó su bolso, lo puso en la camilla, camino al último conjunto de cubiertos y se sentó delante de estos. Mr Big asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa, le dieron gracias a Dios y empezaron a comer tomando pedazos del sándwich, tanto de la carne como del pan y la verdura, Mr Big y Robín compartían el café, pero sin tomar en exceso, ya que como es un vaso de tamaño humano podría ponerlos súper-hiperactivos (Como los niños cuando les das demasiada azúcar) y Fru Fru tomaba del té con la ayuda de un popote maleable, ya que como está embarazada el café no le caería bien al bebe, ni a ella.

Fru Fru miro a Robín mientras masticaba, percibió que también está masticando, volteo a ver a su padre, vio que este se levantó, camino hasta el vaso de café y trepo por este hasta los bordes para beber un poco de café. Fru Fru aprovecho esto, trago el bolo alimenticio de su boca y se dirigió al ratón albino.

"Oye…Robín".-Dijo con un poco de nerviosismo.

Robín volteo a verla e hizo un sonido de contestación pues aún está mascando comida y trago el bolo alimenticio de su boca.

"…¿Tienes planes para este sábado en la noche?".-Pregunto.

Robín quien había vuelto a comer de su sándwich, se puso tieso como estatua cuando Fru Fru dijo eso, ni siquiera masticaba, los únicos movimientos que se percibían de él, eran los de sus ojos que disparo con nerviosismo viendo por todas partes. Trago la comida de su boca en seco con nerviosismo, no le importaba si no está bien masticada y volteo a ver a la linda musaraña.

"Bu-Bu-Bueno, no. ¿Por?".-Pregunto.

Fru Fru lo miro con una mirada tierna y cariñosa, y se puso un poco tímida.

"¿Te-Te gustaría, salir conmigo. En una cita?".-Pregunto jugando con los mechones de su cabello.

Robín se pasmo por eso, pero en un santiamén sonrió.

"Sí. Cla-Claro que si".-Respondió.

Fru Fru simplemente sonrió y se sonrojo un poco.

 **Mientras, en otro lado de ahí.**

Mario se encuentra sentado en una camilla con su hijo en la esquina de está viendo con boquiabierto y con ojos expresando miedo como su padre está siendo vendado por un médico que ya le suturo el brazo, Mario está apretando el puno con fuerza y los dientes con cara de dolor y gruñendo, ya que tiene sensible el brazo y no es para menos, pues Trenton literalmente se lo atravesó.

"Es una suerte que aun puedas mover el brazo coronel, ese terrorista te atravesó literalmente el brazo, de puro milagro no te toco el humero, te lo hubiera roto como un huevo".-Dijo el doctor acabando de vendarlo, envolvió un pañuelo largo blanco alrededor de Mario y puso sobre brazo sobre este como si lo tuviera roto.

Mario movió la mano y los dedos que por ahora es lo único que puede mover.

"¿Va estar bien señor?".-Pregunto Luke preocupado.

"Tranquilo jovencito".-Dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.-"En unas 5 semanas estará como nuevo, pero hasta entonces, tiene absolutamente prohibido hacer esfuerzo con ese brazo. Y tiene que estar en cama mínimo 3 de esas 5 semanas, sufrirá fiebre por la infección que entrara en su herida, cuerpo cortado, entre otras cosas".-Dijo.

"Uff, genial".-Dijo Mario con sarcasmo y fingiendo recargarse en un respaldo.

"¿Qué ocurre Papa?".-Pregunto Luke al ver su reacción.

"Mi jefe es un mendigo…iba a decir una grosería pero se detuvo al recordar que Luke está presente…explotador, soy un soldado, y los soldados entrenan arduamente a diario y además, el me odia".-Respondió.

"¿Te odia?, ¿Por qué?".-Pregunto Luke confundido.

"Cuando tu bisabuelo vivía, él y mi actual general eran amigos pero cuando iban a ascender al nuevo general de aquel entonces porque el otro se iba a jubilar mi abuelo fue seleccionado para reemplazarlo, pero ese puesto, desde entonces se encelo con él y terminaron su amistad. Cuando mi abuelo murió, él se convirtió en el nuevo general pero cuando yo me enliste vi que la base ya no era como la hizo y tenía mi abuelo, respetuosamente e insistementé trate de convencerlo de, pero ¿me escucho?, No, es mas en algunas ocasiones terminaba con su paciencia, se me quedaba viendo con el ceño fruncido y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba haciendo entrenamiento por 'insubordinación".-Respondió Mario haciendo énfasis en insubordinación.

"¿Insubordinación?, ¿Qué es eso?".-Pregunto Luke confundido.

"Desacato. Desobedecer a tu o un superior".-Respondió Mario.

"Bueno, me tengo que retirar, si se siente extraño o mal no dude en buscarme o a otro de mis colegas en la medicina".-Dijo el doctor.

"De acuerdo lo hare doctor, gracias".-Dijo Mario, el doctor asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa y se fue.

En ese momento, los padres de Mario acompañados de 2 jóvenes llegaron al lugar, escanearon el lugar con la vista, vieron a Luke y Mario en la camilla, sonrieron y corrieron hacia ellos.

"¡Mario, Luke!".-Gritaron ellos.

Mario y Luke voltearon al grito, los vieron corriendo hacia ellos y sonrieron. Cuando ellos llegaron a ellos, los 2 jóvenes cargaron a Luke y lo abrazaron, y los padres de Mario abrazaron a su hijo, ocasionando que este gritara de dolor y se alejaran inmediatamente de el al darse cuenta de ello.

"Cuidado, cuidado Mama y Papa, me duele todo".-Dijo Mario con dolor tocándose un costado.

"Lo sentimos hijo".-Dijo Mario, su papa.

"¿Estas bien?".-Pregunto Juana.

"A parte del dolor sí, pero un doctor me dijo que debo reposar por 3 semanas, ya que lo más seguro es que me voy a enfermar".-Respondió.

"¡¿Enfermar?!, ¿Por qué?"-Pregunto Juana preocupada como la típica mama.

"Tengo una herida muy profunda en el brazo, por eso tengo esto".-Dijo Mario mostrando su brazo suspendido e inmóvil.-"El doctor dijo que con una herida así una infección puede llegarme fácilmente ya que es un acceso para las bacterias".-Respondió.

"Ay Luke".-Dijo la joven bajando a Luke a la camilla y viéndolo directo a los ojos preocupada, es la hermana menor de Mario, tiene 15 años, físico algo delgado, piel blanca, pelo castaño un poco largo, es unos 15 centímetros menor de estatura que Mario, ojos cafés y se llama Yharummi (Es un nombre de origen Maya), lleva una blusa purpura con estampados de tulipanes y un pantalón gris que llega hasta las rodillas.-"¿Estas bien?".-Pregunto preocupada (Su voz es la de Cassey, la hija de Scott en la película de Ant-Man).

"Si, tía estoy bien".-Respondió Luke con una sonrisa que su tía correspondió.

"¡¿Y yo que, eh?!".-Pregunto Mario molesto de que no le esté prestando atención.-"¡¿Qué estoy pintado o qué?!".-Pregunto.

"Yo diría pintadísimo".-Respondió el joven en burla con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados, es el hermano mayor de Mario, se llama Esaú, es unos 12 centímetros mayor que Mario en cuanto estatura, tiene físico esbelto y en forma, piel un poco bronceada, tiene 27 años y una camisa color verde claro con un cocodrilo cocido a la altura del pecho que le queda un poco aguada y unos pantalones azules.-"Por la sangre".-Complemento él (Su voz es la de Tobey Maguire cuando interpreta a Peter Parker/Spiderman en las películas) .

"¡Esaú/ Tío!".-Le reprendió toda su familia, excepto su hermano menor, su hermana y Luke más enojados que sus padres, asustándolo.

"¡Ahora no es momento para tus bromas!".-Dijo Yharummi enojada, le dio un golpe en el hombro haciendo que este gritara y empezara a sobarse el hombro, Yharummi miro a su 2do hermano mayor, puso cara de tristeza al recordar que no le presto atención, camino hasta el, se sentó al lado suyo y lo abrazo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello ya que vio que cuando sus padres lo abrazaron por el torso, le dolió.-"¿Estas bien hermano?".-Pregunto preocupada.

Mario sonrió.

"Si, gracias".-Dijo envolviendo su brazo alrededor de ella por su espalda sonriente, en un santiamén ese sentimiento desapareció, cambiando por enojo, miro a Esaú y lo fulmino con la mirada.-" ¡Es increíble!, por poco el terrorista más sádico y sanguinario de la historia me mata y tú te sigues burlando de mí, es impresionante".-Dijo molesto y enojado.

Esaú bajo la mirada al piso como cachorro reganado y se apeno.

"Lo siento, ya sabes como soy, no pude evitarlo".-Dijo apenado con la mirada pegada al piso.

"Eres un inmaduro".-Dijo Mario enojado, pero después de parpadear sonrió.-"Pero te conozco, sé que eres un tarugo, casi siempre que bromeas es como me dices que me quieres pero eres tan 'macho' como para decirlo. Ven aquí".-Dijo ofreciéndole una mano.

Esaú levanto la mirada, una pequeña sonrisa apareció sobre su rostro, camino hacia su hermano, hizo a un lado su brazo estirado, se sentó al lado de él y también lo abrazo pero lo rompió en cuestión de segundos.

"Oh!, acabo de recordar algo".-Dijo Juana con un dedo levantado, respiro hondo y giro hacia Luke.-"¡LUKE GOMEZ SKYWALKER!".-Grito pegando un grito a los 4 vientos.

Grito tan fuerte que no solo asusto al pequeño niño rubio y su familia, sino que a las personas y mamíferos cerca de la camilla y los que apenas pudieron oírlo voltearon con curiosidad a ver qué está pasando petrificados de la escamación del susto.

"¿S-Si a-abuela?".-Pregunto Luke tartamudeando del miedo por el grito y la ira de su voz.

"¡¿Cómo te atreviste a irte de esa manera?!, ¡sin avisarme o a tu abuelo!".-Dijo Juana enojada.

"Es-es que, mi-mi papa me necesitaba y-y no te dije porque-porque sabía que dirías que no".-Respondió Luke.

"¡Ese no es pretexto!".-Dijo Juana señalando el piso con el dedo.-"¡Nos preocupaste a tu abuelo y a mí, especialmente a mí!".-Dijo, lo último señalándose ella misma con todos los dedos juntos excepto el pulgar, tocándose su pecho y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de manera inmediata.

"Lo-lo siento abuela".-Dijo Luke con una mirada de dolor y tristeza pegada al piso y sobándose el hombro.

Juana al ver que enserio lo lamenta, esfumo su ira de inmediato, sonrió, se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos con su muñeca , camino hasta su nieto, se sentó al lado suyo, se le quedo viendo con cariño, Luke en ningún momento dejo de sobarse el hombro y no le dirigió la mirada, de repente se sorprendió cuando sintió que su abuela lo abrazo y empezó a llorar en su hombro con su barbilla apoyada ahí, cuando Luke proceso y asimilo la sorpresa, sonrió y le regreso el abrazo.

"Perdóname abuela".-Dijo Luke sin romper el abrazo y los ojos cerrados, con tristeza y acariciándole la espalda.

"Está bien".-Dijo Juana, rompió el abrazo y miro a su nieto, directamente a sus lindos ojos color azul verdoso con una sonrisa.-"Lo que importa es que estas bien".-Dijo, ocasionando que Luke sonriera, los espectadores dejaran escapar un Aww en arrullo y regresaran a sus asuntos personales, de repente Juana frunció el ceño.-"Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me preocupaste de muerte".-Dijo molesta y señalando al niño con su dedo enfrente de su rostro.-"No habrá cuernito de queso y jamón para ti por 3 semanas".-Dijo con seriedad.

"¡¿Qué?!, No!, pero abuela…".-Ella no lo dejo acabar.

"Nada de pero abuela".-Dijo ella levantando una mano y ocultándose de sí misma el rostro de su nieto.-"Te lo mereces por preocuparme de esa manera".-Dijo señalándolo.

"¡Ach!".-Dijo Luke, se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero y miro a otro lado con el ceño fruncido.-"No es justo, mi papa me castigo sin poder jugar videojuegos y ahora no podre comer mi comida favorita por 3 semanas".-Dijo molesto.-"No debí haber ido a allá".-Dijo.

"Si, no debiste".-Dijo Mario, el papa con seriedad para luego sonreír.-"Pero no es para tanto hijo, solo serán 3 semanas".-Dijo caminando a la camilla, se sentó al otro lado de su nieto y le dio una palmada en la espalda alta.-"No te enojes, podrás hacer otras cosas. Podremos jugar monopoly, destreza, o cualquier otro juego que quieras".-Dijo sonriente.

Las palabras de su abuelo, le llegaron a Luke, quito el ceño fruncido de su rostro, miro a su abuelo con el rabillo de sus ojos, su sonrisa era contagiosa, tanto que se la transmitió a su nieto y este sonrió.

"Tienes razón abuelo".-Dijo Luke y lo abrazo, Juana se unió al abrazo, Luke abrio los ojos, miro hacia su padre y sus tíos, sonrió y les ofreció la mano.-"Vamos Papa, tíos, abrazo de familia".-Dijo, lo último haciendo ojitos.

Mario y sus hermanos no podían resistir esa linda mirada de Luke, sonrieron, se miraron intercambiando miradas, asintieron con la cabeza, se pusieron de pie, caminaron a la camilla y toda la familia se dio un abrazo, sonriendo de la alegría.

 **Mientras tanto, en otra parte de ahí.**

La familia de Daniel ya llego a donde están todos los evacuados y heridos, empezaron ver por encima del mar de cuerpos y cabezas, se sorprendieron al ver en persona a los animales antropomórficos de Zootopia, no es lo mismo verlos en la TV a verlos en carne y hueso pero se concentraron en su objetivo, volvieron a mirar por el mar de individuos buscando al héroe humano que salvo a Zootopia con la ayuda de sus amigos y Rogert, su ser querido, buscaron con la vista por unos segundos hasta que lo vieron sentado en una camilla siendo atendido por una doctora quien está tratando sus heridas manteniendo una cara de dolor todo el tiempo debido a los feos moretones que Trenton le propino, así como sus heridas abiertas, varios militares y policías están haciendo guardia afuera del garaje donde están todos (Como en el que estaba Mario cuando reparo el Javelin y contacto a Daniel después de tanto tiempo) para que tanto los periodistas como los medios de comunicación no molesten a Daniel hasta que este estable en cuanto a su salud. La familia de Daniel se alegró, sonrieron y fueron directo hacia él.

La doctora movió uno de los brazos de Daniel para comprobar si puede moverlo pero cuando lo hizo Daniel se quejó del dolor. La doctora chasqueo la lengua tres veces negando con la cabeza y se dirigió a Daniel.

"Sí que te llevaste muy buenos recuerdos y golpes".-Dijo la doctora, dejo su brazo, saco un bolígrafo de los que presionas un botón en el extremo para que salga la punta, tomo su sujetapapeles que tenía agarrando contra su axila para que no se cayera y tuviera rápido y fácil acceso a él, presiono el botón del bolígrafo y empezó a anotar en el papel del sujetapapeles.-"Tendrás que estar en cama por lo menos 6 semanas para que te recuperes por completo, y no aceptare un no como respuesta, te hospitalizare".-Dijo.

"Ach genial!, lo último que necesitaba".-Dijo Daniel molesto y enojado haciendo un gesto con la mano de 'vete a volar' y se quedó viendo al frente con el ceño fruncido, ya que él, al ser hiperactivo le gusta hacer movimiento, para personas como el, lo que para una persona común sería algo que anhelarían, estar en cama por días, para personas como el, es un castigo.

La doctora de repente lo miro con una mirada coqueta.

"Oye, ¿de casualidad tienes novia?".-Dijo, Daniel se enojó por eso.

"Puede irse, por favor".-Dijo Daniel sin verla directamente con la mano abierta y con un tono molesto.

La doctora se sorprendió y asusto por esto, y si eso es solo un poco de su ira, no quería ver toda su ira así que se fue. En eso su familia llega.

"¡Daniel!".-Exclamo su madre, preocupada y alegre.

Daniel volteo a verla, sonrió y se puso de pie, no le importo que le doliera, aguanto el dolor y la abrazo.

"Daniel".-Dijo su madre feliz con su mentón apoyado en su hombro, después de 5 segundos rompió el abrazo y lo miro a los ojos.-"Papi (Así me dice de cariño), ¿estás bien?".-Pregunto.

"La verdad no, la doctora dijo que Trenton me rompió varios huesos del cuerpo".-Respondió.

"Ay dios".-Dijo su hermana preocupada.-"Entonces no debes estar de pie si tienes una pierna rota, siéntate, siéntate".-Dijo y lo ayudo a sentarse en su camilla.

"Hijo".-Dijo su papa y lo abrazo, sentándose al lado suyo.-"Qué bueno que estas bien".-Dijo rompiendo el abrazo.

"Gracias Papa".-Dijo él.

"Mano".-Dijo su hermana y lo abrazo.

"Jeje, gracias mana".-Dijo Daniel dándole palmaditas en el brazo y se dirigió a su hermano quien está parado delante de él, viéndolo.-"Vil".-Dijo.

"Burrencio".-Dijo su hermano para luego poner una pequen sonrisa sobre su rostro.-"Que bueno que estas bien".-Dijo caminando hacia él y le dio un rápido abrazo.

"Gracias".-Dijo.

 **Mientras, con Nick y Judy.**

Zack y Julie acaban de contarle a Angie como se confesaron y todo lo que vivieron ayer, ella estaba sin palabras y un poco boquiabierta.

"Guau, increíble, parece que vivieron una novela".-Dijo Angie sorprendida y con una sonrisa.

"Ya lo creo".-Dijo Julie con una sonrisa, tomo la pata de Zack y volteo a verlo directo a los ojos.-"Y no hubiera preferido a alguien más para ser m i novio, Zack es el más tierno, cariñoso y alegrador mamífero que conozco".-Dijo.

Zack sonrió y la miro con cariño.

"Y tu eres la mamífero más linda, tierna y prechocha del mundo".-Dijo Zack.

"Awww, ven aquí".-Dijo Julie lo tomo de las mejillas, lo atrajo hacia y lo beso en los labios, Zack correspondió el beso y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Angie sonrió al verlos, puso sus patas en sus rodillas para apoyarse, se puso de pie y fue hacia su hermano dándole privacidad a la joven pareja.

"Me alegro por el".-Dijo Angie refiriéndose a su sobrino con una sonrisa.

"Yo también".-Dijo Nick correspondiendo la sonrisa, con las patas en sus bolsillos y una mirada de orgullo.

"Y veo que él no es el único que encontró el amor, ¿verdad?".-Pregunto, lo último viendo a Judy quien está al lado suyo.

Nick se dio cuenta de esto, volteo a donde está viendo y vio que su mirada esta sobre su nueva novia y futura esposa.

"Oh si, si".-Dijo Nick, tomo a Judy del brazo y la acerco un poco hacia ella.-"Angie, ella es mi nueva novia y…Futura esposa".-Dijo, lo último nervioso y un poco sonrojado.

Angie se sorprendió por lo último levantando las orejas y volteo a ver a Judy un poco boquiabierta.

"Hola".-Dijo Judy con una sonrisa y le ofreció la mano.-"Soy Hopps, Teniente Judy Hopps, es un gusto conocerte".-Dijo.

Angie también sonrió y estrecho su mano.

"El gusto es mío, soy Angie, Angie Wilde, hermana de Nicholas".-Dijo y cuando separaron sus patas puso cara de extrañez cuando se le ilumino la mente.-"Espera, ¿dijiste Judy Hopps?".-Pregunto, Judy asintió con la cabeza.-"Nick, ¿ella es la Judy de la que siempre nos hablabas?".-Pregunto señalándola.

"S-Si, es ella".-Contesto nervioso, sonrojado, con las orejas aplanadas y las patas en los bolsillos.

"¿También ella sabe?".-Pregunto Judy viendo a Nick y señalando a Angie.-"¿A cuántos les dijiste de tu enamoramiento por mi Nick?, ¿antes de mí?".-Pregunto, lo último frunciendo el ceño, cruzando los brazos y empezando a golpetear el piso.

"Solo a mi familia y a mis más cercanos nada más".-Dijo Nick levantando las patas en defensa.-"Y no te dije antes por…Lo típico…bajo la mirada al piso con tristeza y sus orejas aplanadas…Tenía miedo que no me correspondieras".-Dijo.

Judy se calmó y abrio los ojos cuando Nick dijo eso, dejo de golpetear el piso, dio un saldito tomándolo de la cara y haciendo que la espalda de él se encorvara, quedando su rostro a su estatura y se le quedo viendo a los ojos.

"Ay Nick, lo siento, no tenía ni idea".-Dijo Judy.-"Pero no te preocupes, ahora ya sabes que te amo".-Dijo viéndolo con amor.

Nick correspondió el afecto y junto su naricita con la de él.

"Si, lo sé".-Dijo poniendo sus patas en la cintura de ella y le dio un beso en los labios que ella correspondió.

"Escuche lo que dijiste de que ella va a ser tu futura esposa".-Dijo Angie haciendo que ambos se separaran y voltearan a verla, ella aplano las orejas con cara asustada.-"¿Crees que Mama lo apruebe?, yo no tengo problema, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ella".-Dijo.

"Ella es una gran madre, quiere que tú y yo seamos felices a pesar de que ya no somos sus pequeños, estoy seguro que lo aprobará, ¿ya lo olvidaste?, ella aprobó tu relación con Charlie".-Respondió Nick.

"Talvez influyo el que ambos somos depredadores, pero tú te quieres casar con una presa, no te ofendas querida".-Dijo Angie, lo último para y viendo a Judy.

"No me ofendo".-Dijo Judy negando con la cabeza.

"No me importa, sé que entenderá, y si no, se puede mucho a la…Angie y Judy voltearon a verlo pensando que va a decir una grosería…A volar".-Corrigió Nick decidido, miro a Judy, sonrió con cariño, puso una rodilla en tierra y la tomo de la cintura.-"Yo amo a Judy, y nada ni nadie, me la van a arrebatar".-Dijo viéndola directo a los ojos.

Los de ella se humedecieron de lágrimas de alegría y se los limpio con el canto de la pata.

"Ay Nick".-Dijo y se lanzó a él en un abrazo que el correspondió sin dudar.

Nick volteo a ver hacia donde esta Daniel, lo vio con su familia, se levantó sin dejar ir a Judy y se dirigió a Zack quien ya había terminado de besarse con su novia en cambio se están viendo tierna y profundamente a los ojos.

"Zack".-Lo llamo y este volteo a verlo junto con Julie.-"Voy a ir con Daniel un momento, quédate aquí ¿sí?".-Dijo.

"Si papa".-Dijo Zack asintiendo con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes Nick, yo los cuido".-Dijo Mary estando detrás de los jóvenes y envolviéndolos en sus brazos.

"Yo también".-Dijo Angie.

"Gracias".-Dijo Nick, bajo a Judy la tomo de la pata, juntos empezaron a caminar hacia Daniel y en cuestión de segundos llegaron con él y su familia.

"Hola Daniel".-Dijo Judy para llamar su atención, lo cual funciono y también llamo la atención de su familia.

Daniel se alegró un poco al verlos.

"Hola Nick, hola Judy".-Dijo feliz y se dirigió a su familia.-"Mama, Papa, Mano, mana, ellos son Nick y Judy, Nick, Judy, ellos son mi familia, mis padres y mis hermanos".-Dijo presentándolos.

"Hola mucho gusto".-Dijo Judy ofreciéndoles la pata.

"Lo mismo".-Dijo Nick también ofreciéndoles la pata.

"Hola que tal".-Fueron diciendo uno a uno los miembros de la familia de Daniel y estrechando las manos con ellos.-"Vaya, esto es…Extraño".-Dijo el papa de Daniel mientras aun estrecha manos con Nick.

"¿Extraño?, ¿Cómo?".-Pregunto Judy mientras él y Nick dejaba de estrecharse las manos y este lo miro con extrañez, confusión y curiosidad.

"Es que, jamás imagine que hubiera animales que supieran hablar, caminar y actuar como los seres humanos".-Respondió el.

"Bueno, pues como puede ver, así es".-Dijo Nick con su típica sonrisa.

"¿Cómo es que ningún humano se enteró de esto hasta ahora?".-Pregunto el hermano de Daniel.

"Como le explicamos a Daniel, Zootopia y las demás sociedades de animales antropomórficos se han ocultado de la sociedad humana porque…se sobo el hombro…Por décadas los hemos espiado en secreto".-Respondió, sorprendiendo a la familia de Daniel.-"Y hemos visto de lo que son capaces, sabemos que su principal talento es generar guerra, violencia y atrocidades, pero sabemos que no todos, pero eso no le dijimos a ningún humano porque si llegaba a abrir la boca, todos sabrían de nosotros y nos usarían para experimentos o cometer alguna atrocidad con nosotros como lo hicieron en Kigali en 1994".-Dijo.

"¿Y cómo le hicieron para espiarnos?, que ni nos dimos cuenta".-Pregunto la hermana de Daniel.

"Como lo hacen ustedes. Con satélites, jaqueando de manera indetectable sus computadoras pero sin tocar sus cuentas y archivos personales y por ultimo con un método más original e ingenioso, fingíamos ser como lo éramos hace muchos años y observándolos a distancia o dejándonos capturar los estudiamos para ver sus comportamientos y luego, sin que se dieran cuenta, escapábamos".-Contesto Nick.

Toda la familia de Daniel y se sorprendió y dijeron.-"Aahh".

"Disculpen, ¿nos permiten a Daniel por un momento?".-Pregunto Judy.

"Claro".-Respondieron ellos.

"Gracias".-Dijo Judy, ella y Nick se acercaron a Daniel, lo ayudaron a apoyarse y caminaron a otro lado alejándose de ellos.

Daniel se paró delante de sus 2 amigos agarrándose una pierna ya que la tiene lastima y ellos rompieron el hielo.

"Y…¿Qué hacemos ahora?".-Pregunto Judy volteando a ver a su futuro marido.

Nick se encogió de hombros y levanto las patas en el aire como diciendo "Sepa". Y Daniel hablo.

"Yo voy a mudarme a Zootopia, cuando la reabran".-Dijo, tomando de sorpresa a sus amigos quienes dispararon sus cabezas hacia el con una cara de completo shock.-"Escuche rumores de que la casa al lado de la de Judy está vacante, y seguramente se van a mudar a ella cuando se casen, ¿podría ser su vecino?".-Pegunto con una sonrisa.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo Nick sorprendido y alegre volteando a ver a Judy que esta igual que él y Judy volteo a ver Daniel.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, ¡desde luego que sí!".-Dijo Judy alegre.

Daniel dejo escapar una risa de su boca.

"Pero…Y, ¿qué hay del tiempo que vamos a estar aquí en México?, ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?".-Pregunto Nick aguadando la alegría del momento.

Judy abrio la boca para contestar pero Daniel se le adelanto.

"Eso no es problema".-Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano dándoles a entender que no le tomaran tanta importancia y con una sonrisa.-"Se van a quedar conmigo y con mi familia".-Dijo.

Judy y Nick volvieron a sorprenderse y voltearon a verlo.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Pregunto Judy sorprendida para luego sonreír.-"¡¿Enserio?!".-Pregunto.

Daniel simplemente asintió con la cabeza manteniendo su sonrisa.

Judy y Nick no pudieron contener la felicidad y se lanzaron a Daniel a un abrazo que el correspondió, pero en un santiamén Daniel pego un grito de dolor, encorvo su espalda, dejo a Nick y a Judy en el piso y se puso una mano sobre su costado derecho con cara de dolor.

"Uy, perdón Daniel".-Dijo Judy.

"Tranquilos, tranquilos estoy bien".-Dijo con una sonrisa viéndolos y dejo escapar una risa.-"Mis amigos!".-Dijo cargándolos en el aire por los hombros como si fueran niños, ellos dejaron escapar una risa y Daniel los abrazo con una sonrisa al igual que ellos.

De repente, la pantalla se pone negra (Como en las películas) y empezaron a aparecer primeras planas de periódicos con una voz que narra lo que dice la noticia (Como en Harry Potter y la orden del fénix, de ahí me inspire).

" _Zootopia, permanecerá cerrada, hasta nuevo aviso"_.-Dice la primera plana y hay una foto de Zootopia tomada a distancia y el periódico desaparece en la oscuridad del fondo.

"¡ _Los héroes de Zootopia!".-_ Dice en letras grandes y negritas sobre una foto de Daniel, Mario, Judy, Nick, Charlie y Rogert, este último rugiendo, en las condiciones que quedaron después de la pelea con Trenton.

" _Primera interacción de los presidentes de México y Estados unidos, con los animales antropomórficos".-_ Dice el encabezado y en primera plana, hay una foto de los presidentes de México y Estados unidos a punto de estrechar la mano, con una sonrisa, con el alcalde de Zootopia, Leodore Leonzalez, la vice alcaldesa, Dawn Bellwether, Nick, Judy y James, con Daniel y Mario entre ellos, pero sin estar en su camino con una pose y gestos de presentación, con animales antropomórficos de fondo a la derecha del cuadro de la foto y humanos a la derecha.

" _Funeral en honor, a los mamíferos asesinados"_.-Dice el encabezado y con una foto de Daniel, Nick, Judy, James, Mario, Charlie y muchos de los sobrevivientes de Zootopia en un cementerio, delante de un monumento a su memoria, con las cabezas bajas, las manos juntas y unos rostros de tristeza, pena y lamento sobre sus rostros, la foto demuestra que está lloviendo y todos están vestidos para un funeral.

" _El general, Edison Patón (El general de la base de Mario), queda bajo arresto militar, por consumo, tráfico y contrabando de drogas, y armas de uso exclusivo militar. Hay evidencia y será sentenciado a 15 años de cárcel.".-_ Dice el encabezado en negritas y hay una foto del general siendo llevado bajo arresto por la policía militar.

" _La teniente de la policía de Zootopia, Judy Hopps, abre juicio en contra del fallecido empresario, Milo Hokings, por crímenes de asesinato y muchos más".-_ Dice la noticia y hay una foto de Judy, parada detrás de un estrado para ruedas de prensa con una carpeta que tiene en su pata alzada.

" _El oficial, Ted Bearson (El oso que le 'robo' el helicóptero a Milo), entrega una descomunal evidencia en contra de Milo Hokings a la teniente Hopps. El gobierno humano y de Zootopia le conceden amnistía por su crimen de robo y amenaza a mano armada".-_ Dice el periódico y hay una foto de una sorprendida Judy viendo toda la evidencia que Ted rescato con este parado delante de ella.

" _El tribunal falla, a favor de Judy Hopps. El dinero del señor Hokings pasara a manos del departamento de policía de Zootopia por falta de testamento y heredero, por parte del señor Hokings".-_ Dice el periódico y hay una foto de un juez humano a punto de dar el martillazo de sentencia.

" _El coronel Mario Alberto Gómez, es ascendido a general, por su excepcional liderazgo y valentía ante peligro extremo, recibe la cruz al valor por parte del presidente de México y Estados unidos por sus acciones, se convierte en el nuevo general de su base y es ascendido a cinta purpura, en su estilo de combate Lima-lama".-_ Dice el periódico y hay tres fotos, arriba en formato rectangular, una foto de Mario saludando militarmente con una sonrisa al ser ascendido a general, abajo a la derecha una foto de Mario saludando al estilo de artes marciales a su master (Así llaman a los maestros en Lima-lama) después de recibir su cinta purpura, y abajo a la izquierda una foto de Mario estrechando la mano del presidente de México, ambos sonriendo y con la caja de condecoraciones en su otra mano.

" _Daniel Ibáñez, recibe la medalla a la libertad y la medalla al valor de Estados unidos por sus acciones, y la cruz por parte de México por su valentía. Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde, reciben el mismo honor".-_ Dice el periódico y hay una foto de la ceremonia de entrega de Daniel, Judy y Nick.

" _El gobierno de Zootopia, falla a favor de la señorita Mary Rules, los abogados que la demandaron, deberán pagar una indemnización de 278,000 Animadólares por las molestias".-_ Dice el periódico y hay 2 fotos, una de Mary y Julie sonriendo a la cámara abrazadas y otra de Mary recibiendo la indemnización por parte de los abogados, quienes se la están dando, de mala gana.

" _El camarógrafo Zootopiano, Sully Piron, propone matrimonio a su compañera reportera, Kate Sullivan. Ella, acepta".-_ Dice el encabezado y hay 3 fotos las tres de Kate y Sully. Arriba, a la derecha, Sully de rodillas mostrando el anillo a Kate en una caja de terciopelo y ella con cara de sorpresa, con las patas en la boca y las orejas completamente erguidas, a la derecha de esta, una foto de Kate tomando la caja con los ojos húmedos y abajo, en formato rectangular, una foto de Sully y Kate besándose, sellando su compromiso.

" _El jefe de la policía de Zootopia, James Rhinos, es ascendido a ministro de defensa de la misma por su liderazgo".-_ Dice el encabezado y hay una foto de James, vestido de traje sentado detrás de una mesa estereotipo de alcalde.

" _Kate Sullivan y Sully Piron son puestos en el muro de la fama del canal 5 de Zootopia".-_ Dice el periódico y hay una foto del señor Rodin, detrás de un estrado haciendo un gesto a las fotos enmarcadas y colgadas en el muro de la fama, de los 2 mamíferos, con sus compañeros del canal aplaudiéndoles.

" _Le esperada boda Wilde-Hopps y Piron-Sullivan".-_ Dice el encabezado y hay una foto de Judy y Kate besando a sus nuevos maridos con el permiso del padre y con sus amigos como padrinos y damas de honor.

" _La teniente, Judy Hopps, es ascendida a jefa del departamento de policía de Zootopia por sus acciones heroicas".-_ Dice el periódico y hay una foto de Judy haciendo un saludo militar con sus orejas completamente erguidas viendo a la cámara y al lado de esta, otra foto, con Judy siendo tomada de desprevenido por Nick, con este dándole besos de mariposa por todo su rostro y ella tratando de alejarlo mientras se ríe.

" _Rogert, es reconocido oficialmente como ciudadano oficial de Zootopia, así como su defensor y miembro del nuevo equipo de Daniel. Los guardianes de Zootopia".-_ Dice el encabezado y hay una foto de Daniel, Nick, Judy, Mario, James, Charlie, Leodore, Bellwether, y los presidentes de México y Estados unidos, dándole a Rogert un gigantesco chaleco sin mangas de color negro, con un símbolo a la altura del pecho, en el lado derecho, con forma del edificio Emflame State de Zootopia de color amarillo, y los bordes o contornos del chaleco de color gris oscurito (Como el chaleco que usa Pinocho en su película, en Disney), con el reptil sonriendo con la boca abierta viéndose sus enormes colmillos. Daniel y sus amigos también tienen sus chalecos, el de Mario es color verde oscuro como Rogert y los contornos de color más oscuro aun, El de Judy es de color azul celeste con los contornos de color blanco, el de Nick es verde claro vivo con el contorno más claro y vivo aun, el de Charlie es de color gris con el borde café chocolate casi negro en honor a sus compañeros caídos, el de James es de color azul cobalto y los contornos de color azul phftalo y el de Daniel, es de color arena viva y los contornos de color amarillo Nápoles. Todos le están aplaudiendo a Rogert y de fondo, fotoperiodistas de otras cadenas le toman fotos.

 **"** _El legendario y temido jefe mafioso, Mr Big, renuncia a su puesto de terror como gánster. El gobierno le concede amnistía de sus crímenes pero deberá pagar una multa que abarca el 75% del dinero que gano, con sus actos criminales, como indemnización, a las familias que destruyo".-_ Dice el periódico y hay una foto de Mr Big hablándole a varios micrófonos, mientras esta parado sobre un estrado.

" _Hoy, gran apertura de Zootopia".-_ Dice el encabezado del ultimo periódico y hay una foto de Zootopia, tomada a distancia.

La cámara se acerca a la imagen de Zootopia, pasa una película traslucida y ahora vemos la nueva Zootopia (También como en Harry Potter, cuando Dumbledore es restituido).

 **6 meses después (En esos 6 meses, transcurrieron los hechos que dijeron los periódicos anterior nombrados).**

La gran mayoría de los habitantes de Zootopia están regresando felizmente a su hogar, a algunos les encanto México y decidieron quedarse a vivir allá, Daniel, sus amigos y los Zootopianos están siendo guiados por el verdadero héroe que salvo la ciudad, Rogert, cada uno de sus pasos hace temblar el piso por su peso pero eso no importa. La cámara enfoca a Zootopia desde altura, se distingue algo muy voluminoso y grande, justo a la entrada.

Las letras gigantes de la entrada ahora están pintadas de color amarillo y sigue diciendo los mismo "Bienvenidos a Zootopia!", pero con un signo de exclamación final que demuestra emoción.

Se acerca y se ve que esa cosa es un conjunto escultórico, esculpido por Daniel, es una escultura monumental, grupal y de tamaño natural (El tamaño de los modelos vivientes) de él y sus amigos. El, está en una posición y momento; dramático, enérgico, móvil e intenso, está captando en el momento a medias y con intención de hacer una rodada de mono, tiene el ceño fruncido y en su rostro se puede apreciar la determinación, la valentía y la ira. Mario, esta también captado en una pose dramática, enérgica e intensa, esta captado en el momento más dramático de hacer el tajo relámpago (Cuando está a punto de tocar al oponente), con una katana, el mango tiene un dragón del oriente con la hoja del arma saliendo de su boca y en la hoja tiene pintado un dragón en espiral y su forma, tiene mas forma de sable que de katana tradicional, en su rostro al igual que Daniel, se aprecia su ceño fruncido, su ira, valentía, tenacidad y determinación. Judy está en posición como si estuviera detrás de un muro preparándose para entrar por una puerta, con una pierna adelante y otra atrás, con su Browning en sus patas, en su rostro su puede percibir la intriga, la valentía, la determinación, el impulso y la bondad para proteger a quien lo necesita. Nick está en cuatro patas en su estado salvaje, en posición de asecho preparándose para saltar sobre a quien este viendo, su rostro parece dar la ilusión de que está gruñendo pero no es tan agresivo y aterrador, en sus ojos se puede percibir la diversión, un poco de egocentrismo, la determinación, el valor, el coraje, su suavidad como buen padre y su deseo de proteger a quien lo necesita. Charlie está captando en una pose que parece estar corriendo en cuatro patas, en su estado salvaje, con sus patas, tanto delanteras como traseras a punto de tocar el piso, la boca abierta mostrando los colmillos como apunto de morder algo, el entrecejo arrugado; es decir, fruncido, y en su mirada se percibe, su ira primitiva, su valentía, sus impulsos salvajes, y la determinación. James está parado en posición firme, con una mirada seria, firme, determinada y los brazos cruzados. Rogert está captado en su momento más expresivo, su cola esta medio recogida, en posición de casi cerrarse como luna creciente, su espalda escosa, recta pero curveada por la dirección a la que está girando y tiene la boca completamente abierta, con su tráquea dilatada, dando a entender que está rugiendo. Y por último pero no menos importante, Tony, ya que si él no hubiera abierto la puerta, posiblemente Trenton hubiera matado a Judy, Zack, Julie, Mary, James, Mario y Luke, por lo que su simple acción merece reconocimiento. Está sentado en su silla, detrás de su panel, está mirando al vacío como si estuviera viendo la pantalla principal, con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, tecleando a ambos lados del panel, con sus brazos completamente estirados, en su mirada se puede percibir su abstracción tecnológica e informática, su amor por su pasión y su gusto por ello. Todo el grupo escultórico está pintado de color oro viejo que con la luz del sol da la ilusión de que tiene brillos.

En la base negra del grupo escultórico hay una placa de plata con letras grabadas que dicen "En honor de nuestros héroes".

Enfrente del remodelado departamento de Zootopia (Ahora es como se ve en la película) también hay un grupo escultórico, también esculpido por Daniel y pintado de color dorado. En el grupo escultórico, esta Spike en cuatro patas pero no en estado salvaje, tiene su pata superior derecha levantada del piso y está viendo por sobre su hombro con una sonrisa y sus orejas erguidas a su esposa. Delta tiene su cuerpo encorvado en forma de arco de triunfo con su vientre pasado justo por arriba de la espalda de su esposo, está viéndolo a los ojos, con los suyos entrecerrados viéndolo con amor. Sam está apunto de subir a su helicóptero con su pie en el patín de aterrizaje de este, tomando la pata derecha de su esposa, está viéndola con amor y sus orejas aplanadas. Y Aní está viéndolo a los ojos con una sonrisa de felicidad sobre su rostro y su pata en su pecho. Se percibe que el principal sentimiento que transmite, es el amor, pero también transmite, el costo de trabajar para la ley, sabiendo que puedes morir, pero puedes morir feliz, sabiendo que protegiste y salvaste a personas inocentes. Hay una placa de oro puro en la base, con letras grabadas que dicen "En honor de nuestros héroes caídos", un brillo pasa por la escultura entera y termina en un destello diminuto en la punta de una de las hélices del helicóptero producto de la luz reflejada que paso.

Volvemos a los ciudadanos que están volviendo a su ciudad, los guardianes de Zootopia llevan sus chalecos-uniformes debido a la gran reapertura de la ciudad que protegieron arriesgando sus propias vidas, Judy y Nick tienen sus codos bloqueados uno con el otro, Judy lleva el anillo con el que Nick le propuso matrimonio y este lleva uno igual que consiguieron en su estancia en México, ambos están al líder de la marcha, Rogert, con una sonrisa sobre sus rostros, Kate y Sully están caminando igual que ellos con Gabriel grabando la escena en silencio para no arruinar el ambiente de alegría. Daniel está caminando al lado de Rogert junto con Leodore, al otro lado esta Mario tomando a Luke de su mano y Bellwether, todos ellos le dejaron el paso a Rogert y con una sonrisa, le hicieron un gesto con la mano de que el tuviera los honores de reabrir Zootopia. Rogert sonrió con la boca levemente abierta, volteo a ver a Leodore, Bellwether, Judy, James y Nick, todos asintieron con la cabeza, Rogert cerro la boca manteniendo su sonrisa, volteo a la cinta roja que obstruye la entrada a Zootopia, se levantó momentáneamente con sus patas traseras y con las delanteras, dio un fuerte doble pisotón sobre la cinta, cortándola y lanzo un potente rugido que hizo eco en toda Zootopia.

Los héroes de Zootopia, Leodore, Bellwether, Sully, Kate, Zack, Mary y Julie le aplaudieron con una sonrisa, mientras el resto de los mamíferos le chiflaban, vitorearan y gritaban de alegría, poniendo fin a esta asombrosa historia.

 **Explicaciones y aclaraciones.**

 **El capítulo se llama final serio porque habrá otro capítulo, basado e inspirado en uno de los finales más típicos y felices de las películas animadas, con una canción, sus personajes bailando y nombrando a los actores de doblaje, así que estén atentos al auténtico y verdadero final.**

 **La lista negra, es una lista de personas, instituciones u objetos que 'deben' ser discriminados en alguna forma, ya sea social, técnica u alguna otra manera, la lista de Hollywood que es donde quedo Aarón, fue una de las más terribles, miles de personas: artistas, trabajadores del gobierno, soldados, productores, directores, guionistas y actores de cine, murieron o quedaron en la miseria, lo que llevo incluso a suicidios y asesinatos por necesidad de comer y por ser discriminados, y como estaban en la lista negra, no hubo justicia en contra de los asesinos.**

 **John Forbes Nash (1928-2015) Fue un matemático estadounidense. Ganador del premio nobel de economía en 1994, conocido no solo por eso, sino por sus teorías y la película: Una mente brillante, que cuenta su vida la cual les recomiendo mucho. A pesar de su brillante ingenio intelectual, el padecía de esquizofrenia, lo que lo hizo ver como loco para sus nuevas amistades, él es el único ser humano de la faz de la tierra que pudo derrotar su enfermedad sin la ayuda de medicamentos y su fuerza de voluntad un claro ejemplo de que debemos juzgar a nadie, hasta conocerlo. Murió en un accidente de tránsito junto con su esposa en New Jersey.**

 **Mahatma Gandhi (1869-1948) Fue un abogado, pensador, político y libertador Hindú, que se opuso al dominio de Britania sobre la india, símbolo universal de la no violencia, el entendimiento, el dialogo racional y un ser humano más que digno de seguir. Murió, a los 89 años, por disparos a quema ropa.**

 **Aung San Suu Kyi (1945- ) Es una política Birmania. Nacida justo después de la segunda guerra, su país sucumbió al dominio militar después de que su padre, un general birmano, murió siendo asesinado buscando la independencia de Birmania, regreso a su país al cumplir los 43 años buscando la democracia, seguidora de Gandhi, fue puesta bajo arresto domiciliario por más de 12 años, siendo liberada apenas en el 2010. Ganadora al premio nobel de la paz en 1998 y líder democrática de Birmania, de quien busca expiar sus errores, Según la amnistía internacional, se le acusa a la milicia de Birmania de AUN seguir violando los derechos humanos, se les acusa de genocidios, masacres, violaciones y trabajos forzados, hoy hay más de 1000 políticos y 20 diseñadores periodistas bajo arresto y siguen buscando más.**

 **Cesar Chávez (1927-1993) Fue un líder campesino mexicano, quien peleo contra estados unidos por los derechos laborales y humanos de los trabajadores del campo, quienes Vivian en condiciones de trabajo miserables y los explotaban físicamente por un mísero sueldo de trabajo (2 dólares al día), seguidor de Gandhi, repudio la violencia, realizo marchas de kilómetros, huelgas pacíficas y ayunos de semanas para buscar su objetivo, el cual logro en 1969 a pesar de los enormes obstáculos de sus opositores, rivales y compañías enemigas. Gano la medalla presidencial de la libertad y el premio Pacem in Terris. Murió de causas naturales.**

Eso es todo por esta vez, dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas, recomienden mi historia si les gusta, eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos, la próxima :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Káiser Kai:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic, de verdad, gracias :) **  
Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Gracias, me alegro que me haya salido bien. Sí, eso lo saque del Manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned. Tienes razón, no debió a verlo superado tan rápido, pero no soy muy bueno con el duelo (Cuando pierdes a un ser querido) pero al menos te gusto e hizo lindo y eso es lo único que importa. Creo que sí, pero mi opinión; creo que la relación de Bernardo y Bianca estaba trabada entre amistad y amor, ya que no se demostraron afectos de amor uno por el otro en la película. Por eso me tarde y el capítulo fue largo, iba a ser demasiado de clasificación para toda la familia el final, pero...Pues, quería que cada uno de los personajes más importantes o de los que más le agarraron cariño o sufrieron, tuvieran su reunión con su familia y no quedara en tercer plano o como una reunión secundaria. Esa era la idea con Angie XD. A mí también me gustó mucho el regreso a Zootopia, es una de las escenas que más imagine, gusto y planee. Dijiste que de haberte dicho que usarías un arma blanca, usarías una katana, pues, te compense con la escultura y también la usaras en mis historias posteriores, la que tienes ahora, la dejaras arrumbada y se la darás a Luke cuando tenga la edad y el entrenamiento suficientes. Ahora mismo veras el otro final.

Capítulo 19: El verdadero Final.

La noche del mismo día de la apertura de Zootopia, Gazelle se encuentra en medio del lago de Rogert parada sobre el escenario flotante en el que hizo concierto en la película, junto con sus bailarines, esta vez no es un concierto, ella va a cantar su gran éxito, Try Everything, en honor y como cortesía de que Daniel finalmente le puso fin al reinado de terror de Trenton, que ha tenido aterrado a todo el mundo durante años, entre la multitud está él y sus amigos los salvadores de la ciudad.

Gazelle se puso en el centro de su escenario, todos le vitorearon, ella los saludo con el casco, dio 2 coquecitos a micrófono en su otro casco oyéndose el zumbido de este, todos guardaron silencio ya que saben que quiera hablar.

"Hola damas y…".-No termino la frase ya que sin querer se acercó demasiado el micrófono al hocico y lo toco con este, ocasionando que soltara un zumbido horroroso que aturdió a todos.-"Je, perdón".-Dijo ella con pena, se aclaro la garganta y volvió a hablar.-"Damas, caballeros y caballemamíferos, estamos y estoy aquí el día de hoy, para celebrar, la gran reapertura, de nuestra hermosa ciudad, ¡Zootopia!".-Dijo, lo último con entusiasmo y emoción.

Todos gritaron y vitorearon mientras algunos aplaudían, entre ellos, Daniel y sus amigos. Gazelle espero a que terminaran y se tranquilizaran y volvió a hablar.

"Y también, estamos aquí para celebrar, a aquellos héroes, que salvaron esta hermosa ciudad, de las sucias manos de ese terrorista desalmado. ¡Los guardianes de Zootopia!".-Dijo haciendo un gesto hacia ellos con su casco, una luz los ilumino y todos les aplaudieron.-"Vengan aquí chicos. Vamos".-Dijo haciéndoles un gesto con el casco de que acercaran.

Ellos intercambiaron miradas, se encogieron de hombros y empezaron a dirigirse al escenario, ganándose más aplausos, gritos, vitoreos y chiflidos de parte de la multitud.

Rogert asomo la cabeza por el agua al lado del escenario de Gazelle.

"¡Es Rogert!".-Alguien de la multitud grito señalándolo.

El resto volteo y al verlo también empezaron a felicitarlo. Rogert saco por completo la cabeza del agua y sonrió, mostrando algunos de sus colmillos.

Gazelle, junto a todos, estuvo aplaudiéndole a los héroes de Zootopia hasta que ellos quedaron al lado suyo, Rogert se quedó al lado del escenario solo mostrando la cabeza, ya que si trataba de subirse, podría hundir el escenario debido a su peso y tamaño.

Los aplausos poco a poco se detuvieron.

"Estos mamíferos de aquí, son una y posiblemente la mejor cosa que le ha pasado a Zootopia, desde que la jefa del departamento de policía, Judy Hopps y su esposo, Nick Wilde, encontraran a la Señora Rules".-Dijo Gazelle por el micrófono.

Todos les vitorearon a estos 2 oficiales. Ellos los saludaron con las patas con unas sonrisas sobre sus restos hasta que la multitud se calmó.

"Creo que nos gustaría escuchar unas palabras del primer humano que puso un pie en esta hermosa ciudad. Daniel Ibáñez".-Dijo Gazelle haciéndole un gesto a él con su pata.

Todos gritaron con sus miradas sobre él, Daniel se sorprendió y se puso nervioso ya que tiene un poco de pánico escénico. Levanto las manos, ambas abiertas a la altura de sus codos y negó con la cabeza con un pequeño sonrojo de pena.

"Ahh…No, no. No soy bueno para hablar en público".-Dijo Daniel.

"¡Que hable!, ¡que hable!, ¡que hable!".-Empezaron a decir todos, incluso sus amigos pero teniendo a como excepción a Gazelle.

"A ver Daniel, ya oíste a la voz del azteca".-Dijo Gazelle por el micrófono haciendo que absolutamente todos se rieran.-"Diles unas palabras".-Dijo ofreciéndole el micrófono.

Daniel dudo por varios segundos, con la mano abierta e indecisa de si sí o no, tomar el micrófono, pero al final cedió y lo tomo, haciendo que la multitud le Vitoreara.

"Gracias, gracias".-Dijo Daniel por el micrófono haciendo que todos se calmaran y callaran para poder escucharlo, Daniel trago saliva nerviosamente, se aclaró la garganta, respiro hondo y al fin hablo.-"Bueno, primero que nada, me alegra mucho de estar de vuelta aquí, en Zootopia, la ciudad que no solo cambio mi vida, sino que también me dio varios de los mejores amigos que este mundo y Dios, podían otorgar".-Dijo conmoviendo a sus amigos, estos sonriendo le empezaron a aplaudir, la multitud se les fue uniendo, creando olas de palmazos, cuando estos secaron Daniel continuo.-"Estoy feliz de que al fin esta prospera ciudad haya regresado a la aparente paz y prosperidad que la caracteriza, y de que los habitantes que aquí viven, hayan regresado a su ciudad que tanto aman. Me gustaría aprovechar para decir un discurso sobre el perdón, para todos aquellos que aun guardan rencor en sus corazones. El perdón, es un arma, una arma invisible e inofensiva y no violenta, esta virtud limpia el alma y erradica al miedo, por eso es que es un arma tan poderosa, ya que con miedo, odio y rencor dentro de nosotros, no seremos capaces de romper el constante reforzamiento al que la humanidad y la sociedad antropomórfica está acostumbrada, y eso solo generara que ese odio se convierta en violencia, y esa violencia en destrucción, a la que la negligencia mundana y naturalista no ha sido capaz de aceptar como su máximo y más repetitivo error, solo con el perdón y la aceptación…Hallaremos la paz".-Dijo.

Todos se quedaron callados por muchos segundos, hasta que Luke en medio de la multitud empezó a aplaudir con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro, Zack y Julie se le unieron y uno a uno, la multitud fue haciendo lo mismo hasta que todos terminaron aplaudiéndole. Daniel le regreso el micrófono a Gazelle y esta espero hasta los aplausos terminaran.

"Sabias palabras de este humano".-Dijo Gazelle y camino hasta quedar al lado suyo, encorvo su espalda para estar a su altura y hablo por el micrófono.-"Daniel, en nombre de muchas mujeres y hembras que seguramente algunas o muchas de ellas estarán en este público que está presente, me gustaría darte un gesto de gratitud que muchas ellas, seguramente quieren darte, pero no tienen el valor de hacerlo".-Dijo, inclino su rostro hacia él y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

Daniel se quedó petrificado como estatua por esta acción de Gazelle. Tanto sus amigos como el público estaban casi petrificados por la sorpresa y la impresión que ocasiono la acción de la gacela y el público, suspiraron sorprendidos. Gazelle beso a Daniel en la mejilla por 4 segundos hasta que rompió el beso, Daniel se llevó la mano a la mejilla con una sonrisa tonta y nerviosa sobre su rostro y no pudo evitar ruborizarse, Tanto sus amigos como el público dejaron escapar un "Uuuhhh" ocasionando que el humano se apenara mucho más y su cara se pusiera roja como tomate.

Gazelle se enderezo de golpe y se dirigió al público.

"Bueno, que estamos esperando, estamos aquí para celebrar, ¡así que hagamos eso!".-Dijo, el público vitoreo de la emoción y ella se dirigió a los héroes de Zootopia.-"Chicos, ustedes no tienen que regresar con la multitud sino quieren, pueden quedarse aquí en el escenario si quieren".-Dijo sin el micrófono, haciendo que ellos sonrieran con la boca abierta.-"Con la condición de que no estorben a mis bailarines si van a bailar aquí en el escenario".-Dijo.

"Si claro".-Dijeron ellos al unísono.

"Bien".-Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa y regreso a la multitud poniendo el micrófono cerca de su boca.-"De acuerdo Zootopia, ¡a celebrar!".-Dijo.

Todos le vitorearon, se empezó a escuchar música y ella empezó a cantar su gran éxito (Igual que lo hace en el final de la película).

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh

I messed up tonight, I lost another fight

I still mess up but I'll just start again

I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground

I always get up now to see what's next

Birds don't just fly

They fall down and get up

Nobody learns without getting it wrong

I won't give up, no, I won't give in

De repente aparecen varios petardos (Cohetes, como se le conocen en México), estos colisionan en el cielo nocturno y los colores toman forma de letras que dicen:

 **Escrita, producida y dirigida (XD, ya hasta me siento director de cine) Por Predalien-Gaiden.**

'Til I reach the end, then I'll start again

 **Escrita por: Predalien- Gaiden.**

 **Coescrita por: Pyro Phoenix Bird.**

No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

 **Diseñador de vestuario, etc (Creo que ya me entendieron) por Predalien-Gaiden.**

 **Elenco por: Predalien-Gaiden.**

Gazelle se detuvo de cantar un momento, volteo a ver hacia Daniel y sus amigos, quienes ya empezaron a bailar por la música pero el no, él no sabe bailar y aparte, le da pena y le ofreció el casco. Daniel levanto ambas manos y negó con la cabeza con evidente miedo. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta, sonriendo, Nick le dio un codazo amistoso en el costado incitándolo a ir. Daniel volteo a verlo y volvió a negar, Judy lo golpeo con su cintura como lo hace en la película en el concierto para incitar a Nick a bailar. Daniel se volvió a negar, Mario ya estaba harto de su negatividad, le dio una patada espartana en la espalda baja, empujándolo hacia la cantante gacela, de manera completamente no intencional su mano cayó sobre el casco de ella, ella sonrió con la boca abierta y lo jalo al centro del escenario, en ese trayecto, Daniel miro a Mario con el ceño fruncido, enojado, Mario se rio con la boca cerrada y siguió bailando.

Cuando Gazelle llevo a Daniel al centro del escenario, soltó su mano y nuevamente empezó a cantar.

I won't give up, no, I won't give in

'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

Daniel empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música, como dije, no sabe bailar, pero va a hacer lo que su cuerpo le diga, empezó a lanzar patadas y golpes de kung-fu a diestra y siniestra al ritmo de la música, procurando no golpear a alguien, no se ve tan malo como se oye, de verdad sabe coordinar sus movimientos con la música. Mientras esta bailando, al lado de él aparecieron unas letras que dicen a su actor de voz (Aclaro de una vez, que serán los actores de voz de México). **Daniel Ibáñez- Irwin Daayán.**

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh

Try Everything

Mientras Gazelle canto la estrofa anterior, la cámara enfoco a Nick y Judy quienes están bailando, viéndose uno al otro con una sonrisa.

 **Nick Wilde-René García.**

 **Judy Hopps-Romina Marroquín.**

La cámara ahora enfoco a Mario.

 **Mario Gómez-Raúl Aldana.**

La cámara ahora enfoco a Luke, Zack y Julie quienes están bailando en la multitud. Zack tomo a Julie de la pata, sin soltarla la paso por su cabeza, la hizo dar un giro la regreso hacia él, la tomo de la pata y empezaron a bailar como si bailaran vals, pero al ritmo de la canción de Gazelle. Luke está haciendo los mismos movimientos que hace Tiago al final de Rio 2, el gusanito, giro sobre su cabeza como trompo, se puso de pie de un salto y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música.

 **Zack Wilde-Iván Bastidas.**

 **Julie Rules-Vanesa Silva.**

 **Luke Gómez Skywalker-Manuel Díaz.**

Look at how far you've come

You filled your heart with love

Baby, you've done enough

That cut your breath

Don't beat yourself up

Don't need to run so fast

Sometimes we come last

But we did our best

La cámara enfoco ahora a Mary y Lori que también están bailando en la multitud, Lori junto con su hijo Jerry y Mary al lado de Zack y Julie.

 **Mary Rules- Mireya Mendoza.**

 **Lori Terrynger- Yadira Aedo.**

 **Jerry Terrynger- Mario González "Cielito".**

I won't give up, no, I won't give in

'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

La cámara capto la hoja de un periódico siendo llevada por el aire, la siguió hasta que esta toco tierra, en la página, que es una hoja de periódico de fecha pasada, se ve una foto de Trenton, gritando y con la guadaña en la mano, pero el cuadro de la foto, solo lo capta del pecho a la cabeza, en sus ojos, se puede percibir su distintiva ira.

 **Trenton Blake- Joaquín Cosío.**

De repente, la gigantesca pata delantera de Rogert aplasto la hoja. Rogert está viendo su pata donde tiene la hoja que está aplastando con el ceño fruncido y dejo escapar un resoplido por la nariz estilo toro. Volteo hacia otro lado, la cámara siguió su vista, y esta enfoco un cartel con la imagen de Milo, en su postura típica, con las patas en el saco de su traje pero con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, que ahora sabemos, es fingida.

 **Milo Hokings- Sergio Lonardi.**

Rogert vio justo al lado de su cola una roca enorme de forma esférica, miro al anuncio, golpeo la piedra con su cola como un bate de béisbol a una bola y destruyo el anuncio. Rogert sonrió, empezó mover su otra pata delantera al ritmo de la música, regreso hacia el agua y empezó a chapotear haciendo saltos, como lo hacen las ballenas en el mar, esta algo lejos del publico, por lo que no los moja.

 **Rogert- Mario Castañeda.**

I won't give up, no, I won't give in

'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

La cámara ahora enfoco otra parte de la multitud donde están bailando Charlie y Angie juntos y al lado de ellos esta Tony, quien también está bailando con el ritmo de la música y al lado de él está James, con los brazos cruzados pero movimiento su pie con ritmo y moviéndose levemente.

 **Charlie Michaels- Raúl** **Anaya.**

 **Tony Lestrack- Idzi Dutkiewicz.**

 **James Rhinos- Paco Mauri.**

 **Angie Wilde- Cony Madera.**

Y no solo en la tierra se están divirtiendo y bailando con la música y la canción de Gazelle, la cámara cambio de posición y ahora está filmando el cielo, donde están: Penélope, Margarito, Sam, Aní, Spike, Delta y los padres de Penélope bailando sobre las nubes, literal, pues son espíritus y por ende, no pesan. Penélope está bailando con sus padres y Margarito, ya desde lo conoció en el paraíso, se convirtió en un gran amigo de la familia, y Sam y Spike están bailando felizmente con sus esposas, con grandes sonrisas sobre sus rostros.

 **Penélope Johnson- Andrea Rebeca Gómez Arias.**

 **Margarito Gómez- Blas García.**

 **Sam MacReany- J. A. Edwards.**

 **Aní MacReany- Dana Paola.**

 **Spike Simmons** **-** **Ricardo Alanís.**

 **Delta Simmons- Laura Ayala.**

Sam y Spike terminaron con sus esposas después de haberlas hecho girar, se quedaron viendo con amor y ambas parejas se besaron, con los demás viéndolos con ternura.

Regresamos a la tierra. Kate y Sully están bailando juntos entre la multitud, viéndose con una sonrisa y en determinado momento, Sully encorvo su espalda, acerco su rostro al de Kate y frotaron sus narices.

 **Sully Piron- José Carlos Moreno.**

 **Kate Sullivan- Marisol Romero.**

La cámara enfoco hacia la derecha de ellos, a unos metros donde están las familias de ambos, también bailando.

 **Aarón Piron- Salvador Delgado.**

 **Margarte Piron- Patricia Palestino.**

 **Peter Sullivan- Salvador Delgado (Sin querer, ni saber, les puse la misma voz a ambos, perdón, en la secuela le daré otro actor de voz).**

 **Ana Sullivan- Dulce Guerrero.**

I'll keep on making those new mistakes

I'll keep on making them every day

Those new mistakes

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh

La cámara ahora enfoco una foto enmarcada que está en la casa de Judy, de Bob y Tina (Recuerden que son, mis, padres de Judy cuando no sabía que iban a salir aun), en el dia de su boda, viéndose a los ojos con amor y 2 de sus patas juntas, antes de que Bob se convirtiera en un desequilibrado y tiene una vela encendida cerca de ella.

 **Bob Hopps- Gabriel Pingarrón.**

 **Tina Hopps- Érica Edwards.**

Regresamos al concierto, la cámara ahora enfoca a Gabriel quien está volando alrededor del escenario de Gazelle, captándola a ella y a sus bailarines desde todos los ángulos.

 **Con: Víctor Ugarte como Gabriel.**

La cámara enfoco a Gazelle mientras la plata forma en baja en la que desciende.

Try Everything

 **Y Shakira como Gazelle.**

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh

Try Everything

Y este grandioso fic, termina igual que la película, con Gazelle cantando la última estrofa con las fuentes de efectos especiales activándose, la cámara enfoca el cielo del firmamento nocturno, en ese trayecto, capto que lanzaron fuegos artificiales por toda Zootopia como si fuera año nuevo, celebrando que al fin se reabrió y la paz regreso con la toma haciéndose poco a poco oscura hasta que la pantalla quedo completamente negra.

 **Vaya. Por primera vez no hay aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

 **Quiero decirles, antes de despedirme de este fic que para mí fue toda una obra de arte, que fue grandioso haber vivido con todos ustedes mi primer experiencia en fanfic, sentí mi novela como si hubiera sido una gran película, lo digo enserio, me encanto escribir esto, y si se quedaron con deseos de mas, no se preocupen, tengo planeadas varias secuelas para este fic, para que revisen de vez en cuando el archivo de Zootopia de Fanfic, para cuando aparezca, puedan leerlo. También aprovecho para recomendarles 2 fanfics, el primero se llama El Fantasma del Bosque de Pyro Phoenix Bird y el segundo se llama Bienvenidos a Zootopia de Tiagold, muy buenos fics de mis 2 amigos, léanlos por favor. Enserio fue todo un gusto para mi haber escrito esto. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas, por favor, recomienden mi fic si les gusto, eso me ayudaría mucho para hacer nuevas y futuras historias, quiero pedirles por favor, que en reviews, me digan, en escala del 1 al 10 que tanto les gusto mi fic, por favor, quiero saber cómo les pareció y nos vemos, en la siguiente historia, Chao :)**


	21. Aviso importante del autor

Para todos mis queridísimos seguidores-lectores. Quiero avisarles que si les gusto Zootopia y los seres humanos, y se quedaron con antojo de más fics de mi calibre e intensidad, quiero avisarles que he subido un nuevo fic llamado: Vida en México: manos y garras, armas hirientes; continuación de este fic, que ocurrirá en México, donde los personajes volverán a experimentar cosas intensas y duras. En mi opinión personal, si sale tal y como lo imagino, será aún más intenso y fuerte que este, así que si se quedaron con más hambre por más obras mías; ya saben que fic buscar, déjenme sus reviews, dudas y preguntas en esa nueva historia, espero que también la sigan junto conmigo y no me hayan olvidado.

Espera verlos en su nuevo fic.

Predalien-Gaiden.


End file.
